Glasgow 2014
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¡Se declaran abiertos los juegos del hambre! Es decir... ¡de la commonwealth! Lo más parecido a una gran barbacoa familiar británica. Como siempre, mucho alcohol, muchas palabrotas, mucho sarcasmo y... creo que esta vez nadie lleva kilt, pero ¡Sí hay chicos sexys revolcándose por el barro en pantalones cortos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Mucho, mucho crack para ti, Himaruya, pero agradecemos tu interés._

* * *

 **Glasgow 2014**

Suena el timbre de casa de Escocia. Este está en el ordenador y lleva puesto el pijama de borregos de Bélgica, dispuesto a una sesión de amor propio... al menos aun no ha empezado, sólo se ha puesto en posición, pone los ojos en blanco.

— _WHO IN THE HELL IS IT?!_

Suena el timbre de nuevo, dos timbrazos. Bélgica no oye del todo porque llueve y está ocupada en no empaparse.

— _GET LOST!_ —grita al notar que nadie le contesta, empezando lo que se disponía.

Bélgica parpadea porque esta vez sí le ha oído. Frunce el ceño extrañada y vuelve a tocar el timbre a la vez que saca su teléfono. _"Hello?"_

—¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡PÁSALO BIEN BAJO LA LLUVIA, NO PIENSO MOVERME! —grita, notando que le vibra el teléfono en la mesilla que no se sabe si está CUBIERTA de cajas de pizza y botellas de cerveza o está HECHA de cajas de pizza y botellas de cerveza.

— _Albaaa?!_ —medio grita entre la lluvia.

Escocia se detiene, extrañado, soltándose el asunto y mirando hacia la puerta... ¿esa voz? Vuelve a sonar el timbre y a vibrar el teléfono y se masajea los ojos porque además así no hay quien se relaje, que le den al de la puerta, se va por el teléfono.

"¿Qué tanto me gritas que no entiendo?"

"¿Gritarte?"

"¿Te importaría discutir esto de mejor manera?" Se queda pegada al timbre. _"Wait a sec_ , tengo que partirle la cara a alguien" y ahí se va. Bélgica frunce el ceño descolocada en la puerta.

— _What the hell is wrong with you!_ ¡Como me rompas el timbre más te valdrá que esté el puto ejército alemán entero tras de ti, capullo! —grita yendo a la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. Se detiene parpadeando con el puño en alto. Bélgica parpadea y parpadea otra vez. Porque además la imagen es un poco...

— _He... llo?_ ¿Estás borracho? —Esa es una mala pregunta que hacerle a un hombre libre, chiquilla, la proporción de afirmación es siempre preocupante y además no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— _B-Belgium_ —parpadea un par de veces, también.

—Ehm... _Alba?_

—¿Qué estás...? ¿Cómo...? ¿C-cuando...?

Bélgica, sea como sea, le empuja un poco huyendo de la lluvia para entrar, cerrando el paraguas y arrastrando su maleta.

—Que... Veo que... ¿Qué acaso no te acordabas?

Él se aparta un poco por inercia, cerrando la puerta porque además hace frío y de repente cae en la cuenta del ordenador con la pantalla en la que se ve una peli porno. En un revuelo toma a Bélgica de los hombros y la empotra contra la puerta para que no vaya hacia el salón, de repente está a menos de un palmo de ella. Bélgica parpadea genuinamente... _DAFAQ_ , con toda la actividad.

— _What are...? You... You..._ Eso... ¿Es mi pijama?

—Ah... —se sonroja... y se sonroja más al recordar que lo lleva puesto, aun manteniéndola contra la puerta—. ¿Qué no era que venías la semana que viene? —cambia de tema.

—No, dijimos que vendría el nueve —asegura sin un pelo de duda.

—Dijiste que el ocho tenías una reunión y sería demasiado justo.

—Dije que vale, que vendría igual...

—Ehm... —evidentemente no te esperaba hasta el dieciséis. Insisto en el asunto de que están hablando mientras Escocia la sostiene de los hombros, inmóvil contra la puerta. Bélgica se humedece un poco los labios porque... Ehm... Bueno si saben que Escocia le gusta, ¿verdad?

—P-Pues aquí estoy —y no es precisamente poco sexy que me acabes de aplastar contra la puerta.

—Hum... _yes..._ —sonrisa un poco nerviosa—. Necesito... ejem. Un minuto.

Ella levanta la mano y le detiene del resorte de su pijama y el escocés se sonroja más con eso, bajando la mirada. Bélgica inclina un poco la cabeza y se le acerca dándole un beso, que se lo devuelve y tal como tiene ahí las manos, hasta la abraza.

Ehm... El beso no se tranquiliza, de hecho al contrario... Es que trae su _bloody_ pijama de borregos y eso es sexy. Pues si no se tranquiliza es que... lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que tenía ganas no ayuda. De hecho es muy probable que la mano de Bélgica ya este directa sobre su culo.

Vaaaale... a la mierda entonces ahí vamos a magrearle las tetas... claro que sí. Y si puede ser, empotrarla un poco más contra la puerta con bastante satisfacción mientras se pregunta cómo ha podido vivir sólo a base de porno por los últimos tiempos... puede que sea su último pensamiento lúcido antes de que la irrigación sanguínea…

Yo que iba a sugerir que se separara... Ahora o Bélgica sabrá que estabas viendo una peli porno ¡A la mierda lo que estaba viendo! ¡La está viviendo! Pues no hay más... Es que no le va a detener.

Puede que te la tires ahí mismo en la puerta si se te da la gana... Jóvenes, parecen adolescentes. Conste que ha sido ella que le ha puesto la mano en el culo... Además como SÓLO lleva el pantalón del pijama, vas a tenerlo desnudo en tus brazos así de rápido.

Claro, si eso es JUSTO lo que la ha llevado a ponerle la mano en el culo, de hecho ya empezó la tentación cuando le puso la mano en el resorte.

Ehm... Terminadas las labores... Temblando contra la puerta... ¿Ahora sí que decías que necesitabas qué? Escocia aun le respira sobre el hombro y el cuello unos segundos.

— _O... k..._ —se ríe un poco, aún abrazándole, con las rodillas de gelatina.

— _Hello?_

— _Hello... Belgium... Nice to..._ _Meet... You..._ —sonríe ella recitando lo que tenía que decir y dándole un beso en el hombro.

— _Very... very... nice_ —se ríe un poquito él.

—Voy a... Preguntar una vez más... —otro beso por ahí —, ¿por qué... traías mi pijama?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.

— _In fraganti_ —se ríe buscándole la mirada. El pelirrojo sonríe y se sonroja un poco —. A-Aunque no puedes decir que no me haya gustado la idea de que me... Bueno... Esto es mejor que romperme la cara.

—Creía que eras alguien más... de veras no te esperaba hasta la semana que viene.

Bélgica sonríe más y cierra los ojos dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—Eso quiere decir que no te preparaste en lo absoluto... —hace notar malignamente.

—Eso quiere decir que sigo necesitando un minuto. Es lo que me habría preparado, no te creas.

—¿Un minuto? Mmm... No quiero darte un minuto, quiero ver a _Alba_ en su hábitat natural... No va a haber siquiera comida, ¿verdad?

—Sinceramente... no lo sé —confiesa derrotado pero sonriente—. Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí... —traga saliva y la suelta un poco.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, que me adviertes todo. Yo también te advertí que vendría —responde buscando sus calzones.

—Lo digo por el minuto... —le da un poco de vergüenza ponerse de nuevo los pantalones del pijama, así que sólo los recoge del suelo y trata de escaparse hasta llegar donde tiene el portátil y el papel de baño, para al menos bajar la pantalla sin que vea.

—¡Espera! —le pide antes de que se vaya y él se detiene—. Pantalones, dámelos —pide sonriendo y acercándose a él con una mano en los pechos.

—Eh... —es que le gustan.

—Préstamelos... Prometo dejarte el fetiche cuando me vaya para que... Duermas feliz. Traigo otros parecidos —se ríe quitándoselos de la mano—, si quieres puedo dejarte esos también.

—No son para dormir —replica y se cubre un poco con las manos.

—¿Ah no? —levanta una ceja poniéndoselos de espaldas a él.

—Yo que tú no me los pondría...

—¿Perdona? —se los mira. Pueden que tengan algunas manchas raras... ejem. Alguien tiene que poner una lavadora.

—Tengo... ropa más limpia, puedo prestarte.

—Estas... Esto... ¡Ugh! —protesta sintiendo la tela no tan tersa como debería... Empieza a reírse aún haciendo cara de asco, el escocés pone los ojos en blanco, un poco sonrojado—, ¿cómo puedes ser...? ¡Ugh! _Albaaaa!_

—Yo no te esperaba esta semana —repite y ahora sí se escapa un segundo a bajar la tapa del portátil aunque sea con un pie.

—Sí, sí quiero que me... Prestes algo un poco más... —se los quita, ahora sí sin notar que se ha escapado, aún protestando y mejor yendo a buscar en su maleta.

—Vale, ahora los traigo, espera aquí —responde a eso y se dirige al cuarto, corriendo.

Bélgica toma sus zapatos y los coloca juntos al lado de la puerta. Se pone el sujetador, sonrojadita y sonriendo aún y ahí ya empieza a ver el desastre, y no ha pasado del pasillo de entrada.

El escocés aprieta los ojos notando todo su cuarto. Ropa limpia, ropa sucia, todo mezclado, revistas porno, más botellas de cerveza y colillas de puro en ceniceros colmados por todas partes... ¿es que brotaban o qué? Empieza a recoger un poco lo más rápido que puede metiéndolo todo bajo la cama o dentro del armario y empiezan a salirle cosas raras que no encontraba como platos de comida asquerosos, un libro que quería leer, un peine, una rosa de Francia seca y destruida de hace quien sabe cuánto, un par de duendecillos que creían haber muerto...

—¡Pongo aquí el paraguas a secar! ¿Tienes un trapo? Ha escurrido todo y hay un pequeño lago en la puerta —pide Bélgica alzando la voz para que le oiga por encima de la lluvia.

No hay respuesta y los platos sucios acaban en el lavamanos del lavabo, donde de repente nota el terrible olor que desprende y como han brotado hongos por todas partes en los últimos quince minutos. Aprieta los ojos y acaba metiendo ahí algunas cosas también. Luego cierra la puerta y decide vetarlo hasta que se consiga una cedula de habitabilidad. Se viste con unos pantalones y una camiseta suya (se da unos segundos para intentar elegir una bonita a pesar de todo) y elige la mejor y más limpia y nueva sudadera que tiene para Bélgica.

— _Alba?_ —mete la cabeza a la sala.

—¡Voy! ¡Voy! _Wait_ —responde aun recogiendo cosas, no te lo creerás pero ahora las está tirando por la ventana y eso que Britania fue hace más o menos poco y recogió algunas cosas de las más viejas o de las más evidentes al menos.

—¿Qué haces, hombre...? Ya te dije que ya me imagino —no, no te imaginas —, que si no me esperabas hoy esto será un desastre...

—¡Ah! —se asusta un poco girándose y cerrando la ventana con cara de culpable—. Ehm... te puedo prestar... toma —le tiende la ropa. Ella sonríe, extrañándose un poquito con el asunto de la ventana pero sin darle importancia. Toma la sudadera.

—¿Qué tan cliché es que te pida una sudadera para ponérmela, eh? —se mira a sí misma—. ¿Qué tal? —Y algo nos dice que es la última vez que vas a considerar esa sudadera tuya, Escocia.

—Bastante —lo peor es que además le gusta como le queda. La belga sonríe un poco sonrojándose levemente.

—Bueno... Pese a la confusión... ¡Ya estoy aquí! Aunque creo que te... enteraste ya en la puerta...

Escocia se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco porque lo de la puerta... le ha gustado.

—¿Ah? ¿Eras tú? —bromea y ella frunce el ceño y se ríe un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Sueles pagarle así a la chica de la pizza?

—Nah, antes había una chica bonita pero cambiaron los dueños y ahora es un chico de unos dieciséis con la cara llena de granos. Suelo partirle la cara y ya me las da sin pagar.

—Encantador... Debe adorar que llames —sonríe un poco y mira a su alrededor—. Bueno, ¿vas a enseñarme tu casa? La verdad tengo bloqueada la vez que vine...

—Ah... —mira alrededor como es que está TODO revuelto y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Seguro que no prefieres salir?

—Seh, bueno... ¿Quieres salir? —pregunta caminando un poco hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Pues... —mira a la ventana donde sigue LLOVIENDO.

—O podemos... Jugar cartas o algo así —extiende la mano para tomar algo de la mesa y la observa... Porque es que hay tantas cosas ahí que se queda un poco pasmada sin saber qué tomar... Decide bajar la mano y se gira a mirarle a él—. ¿Entonces? ¿Cerveza?

— _Yes_. Vale. Igual habrá que salir luego porque no tengo cena —se va hacia la cocina.

—ALGO debes tener... ¿Qué ibas a cenar sin mí? —se le va detrás.

—Pues... no lo sé —la mira abriendo la nevera —. Quizás salía a pastar hierba.

—¿Y a buscar una ovejita que te hiciera compañía? —se ríe y le abraza un poco por la espalda, mirando ella la nevera.

— _Yes_ , eso mismo, y después de la compañía me la comería al horno.

—Cual si supieras preparar una... Ya, fuera de broma... ¿Tienes ovejas?

El británico sonríe con el abrazo, dejándole mirar en la nevera donde sóoolo hay latas de cerveza, medio limón, una botella de coca cola con agua del grifo y un apio, por algún motivo. También hay un yogur que nadie asegura que no esté caducado.

—Muy bonito... Y saludable. Serás ahora el ejemplo contraste cuando Romano me riña diciendo que tengo demasiadas cervezas —apunta extendiendo una mano por cervezas —, ¿quieres ir mañana al súper?

—No toca aun, mira, me queda un brócoli y un yogur —ni siquiera es brócoli, es un apio.

—¿Eso es un brócoli? —sonríe de lado señalándolo.

—Claro, mira, es verde.

—¿Y todo lo verde es brócoli? Es un apio, _Alba_ —se ríe —. Cielos...

—Bueeeeno, es lo miiismo —se ríe un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco y abriendo una cerveza.

—Qué va a ser lo mismo —se ríe un poco más abriendo ella también la lata y dándole unos tragos.

— _Well_ , si hay suerte amainará la lluvia de aquí a la hora de cenar.

Bélgica mira un poco a su alrededor notando la pila de trastes en el fregadero, la basura desbordándose y el caos general de la cocina. Traga saliva un poco preocupada. Escocia aprieta los ojos al notar a donde mira. Está seguro que de nuevo, esta mañana la cocina no parecía tan guarra, es como si la sola presencia de ella lo hubiera... bueno, hecho ver toda la mierda con otros ojos.

—¿Por qué no volvemos mejor al comedor?

—Ehm... Vale —le da otro trago largo a su cerveza, ahora curiosa por ver todo el caos. Otra de esas cosas que no muestran en los libros de vikingos—. Oh, por cierto... ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? Si vine cuando no creías... ¿Vas a estar ocupado con otra de tus conquistas o algo?

—Ah... eso. _Yes, well_ , quizás debería llamar. O mejor que se jodan y aprendan de una vez que hago lo que me sale de los huevos sin explicar a nadie —claro, claro tú mantente en tu respuesta rebelde de en realidad tipo ocupado cuando te daba igual este "finde" o el que viene.

—Uhh... Se me olvida que estoy saliendo con un Chico malo —sonríe viendo a su alrededor de nuevo al volver al comedor.

Donde también hay un montón de cosas, basura sobre todo. El escocés se acerca al sofá retirando un poco lo que hay encima, lanzándolo a un rincón... salen unas PELUSAS de este tamaño, una pipa de fumar hachís, una ristra de condones de colores y una caja de bombones belgas, eso sí.

También hay envoltorios de caramelos y más cervezas, claro, eso ya ni hace falta decirlo... y un misterioso cachivache hecho de hilos, alambres, celo y clips con el que juega a montar y pegarle papelitos o atarle cosas mientras ve la tele o habla por teléfono.

—Cielos... Esto es como estar en la ciudad sumergida de la Atlántida, si le sacaran toda el agua —se ríe un poco —. He de admitir que cumples con el cliché perfectamente.

—Es para despistar a los ladrones, así no saben dónde están las cosas de valor —se ríe.

—Hay... Como diez toneladas de... Pff, ya, claro, valiente excusa —cielos... Eso es, son latas... Y esa cosa de allá es, iugh! Y... Cielos, vale, eso no lo ha tocado nadie desde hace veinte años, ¡le miro desde aquí el polvo! —. Eso sí, pase lo que pase, vas a estar muy bien protegido —asegura señalando los condones.

—Vale, ¿cuánto vale tu silencio? ¿Si te doy cincuenta libras y te dejo las llaves de mi coche prometes irte por una hora y olvidarte de todo esto? —propone. Ella se ríe un poco y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Sólo una hora?

—No va a ser habitable pero al menos dejarás de tener miedo de pillar una infección.

—De hecho estoy preocupada por ti... Siento que volveré en una hora y la casa te habrá comido —se ríe más.

—Nah, eso no, ya la tengo dominada. Ahora en serio, sé que llueve, pero insisto en salir.

—Ah, ¿no era en serio? Pretendía darte una hora de verdad... Eso o robarme tu coche...

—Es que he pensado que me da más pereza quedarme aquí una hora recogiendo que llevarte a un pub aun más asqueroso que esta casa y que luego al volver te parezca un palacio de limpieza —planea y Bélgica aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza ante tales expectativas—. ¿No?

—Es decir, sea como sea te da una pereza infinita recoger, pretendes sacarme, emborracharme y traerme aquí completamente ahogada —lo que no es nada difícil —, para que no note el maremoto de... ¿Estás seguro de que no pasó un huracán o un tsunami por aquí?

—¿Me creerás si te digo que un ejército de duendecillos ingleses la tienen tomada conmigo?

—Sí, sólo que no sé qué tiene que ver con esto —sube las piernas al sillón y se le echa encima un poco —. Tu casa es un caos.

—Ellos son los que desordenan todo —la aparta un poco para levantar el brazo en uno de eso movimientos que ya deberían haber aprendido, pero que siguen siendo torpes —. Además no es un completo caos, mira, ese estante de ahí esta medio vacío —señala, es el de arriba del todo, aun así hay polvo. La chica se ríe y se pega con el brazo de Escocia en la cabeza, no muy fuerte, aún así consigue recargarse del todo en él.

—Es un total, completo y absoluto caos y temo que estoy viendo nada más la punta del iceberg —levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos... Le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Ehm... mira, eso sí está limpio —sí, claro, el mueble bar. Punto para ti.

—La única parte de la casa que sí usas... Bien, Alba... Ya con eso me quedo tranquila —ojos en blanco. Escocia aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—Pues peor es lo tuyo que no sales corriendo a pesar de ello.

—De hecho justamente te iba a decir... Que te tengo dos noticias —le mira a la cara y él la mira de reojo—. Una es buena para ti y por lo visto mala para mí... Otra es mala para mí y FATAL para ti.

—¿Ajá?

—La buena es que no, no voy a salir corriendo...

—Pues cómo será la mala…

—¿Querías que saliera corriendo? —levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos.

— _Yes, of course_ , de hecho de haber venido la semana que viene hubiera ensuciado más, ¿sabes? Faltan como algunos grafitis en las paredes... jeringas y quizás un par de ratas —sonríe y a la belga se le abre la boca sin que pueda evitarlo—. Les habría puesto nombre, _McDougal y McArthur._

—Pues te aseguro el sexo con _McDougal_ y _McArthur_ no sería mejor que conmigo, eso sí —le guiña un ojo y él se ríe—. La muy mala es que vamos a tener que recoger todo esto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—Pues podríamos arreglar ALGO ahora y acabar entre mañana y el domingo —le mira preguntándose si no será él el que la quiera echar ahora.

—Esto es cosa de tías, mi madre dice lo mismo... —sonríe.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella... Es decir... Yo entiendo que eres el infinito soltero y no espero que la casa huela a flores y el baño a popurrí pero...

—El caso es que... ¿De veras quieres limpiar? Puedo volver a esa propuesta de una hora.

—Hmm... ¿Me estoy viendo muy mamá o muy metiche?

—No... Es que a mí me daría un palo tremendo.

—Es que... Me agobia un poco más de lo que me da pereza —confiesa y sonríe —. ¿Qué vas a hacer, sinceramente, si me voy una hora?

—Pues recoger yo solo.

—Vamos a... Vale, vamos a hacer eso así. Lo siento, sé que te da una pereza tremenda, pero... —le sonríe—, dame las cincuenta libras y las llaves de tu coche.

Escocia suspira riéndose un poco y asiente. Ella le mira vacilando un poco porque tampoco quiere verse como una loca histérica por la limpieza y el orden pero es que... Es un poco desastroso.

—¿Prefieres que te ayude? En serio puedo ayudarte, puede ser más divertido... Tú me cuentas intimidades, yo lavo los platos, tú los secas... Nos salimos por completo del cliché...

—Tú decides.

—Iba a ir a comprar algo para cenar... —se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos—. Ok, vale, quizás sí soy demasiado... Demasiado. Podemos salir si quieres como habías planeado y no hacer nada.

—Vamos a recoger un poco para que puedas cotillear hasta que encuentres algo suficientemente inapropiado y luego nos largamos —complementa el plan. Bélgica se ríe un poco apretando los ojos y sonrojándose levemente.

—Ese suena a un buen plan —admite incorporándose un poco—. Casi hasta me ilusiona imaginarme qué es lo peor que puedo encontrar...

—¿Qué crees que sea? —pregunta dejando que se levante.

—Uff... Temo que lejos de ser una gran perversión sea una gran suciedad... ¿Sabes? Una caja de pizza con una promoción del mundial de México o algo así.

—Si encuentras dinero avísame.

—El dinero no es divertido... Venga, ayúdame y dime dónde buscar cosas asquerosas y tétricas.

—Asquerosas en la cocina, seguramente, me parece que tengo un paquete de pasta preparada que es quien se me come la comida. Pero de eso quizás mejor me ocupo yo

La chica arruga la nariz y hace cara de asco.

—¿Me estás diciendo entonces que puedo ver lo que sea de dónde sea? —pregunta mirando alrededor.

—Básicamente... si no te ha dado asco ya —se encoge de hombros.

Decir que no le ha dado asco ya es mucho decir, empezando porque se puso unos pantalones pringados de... Asquerosidad. Pero bueno, a ella le ilusiona la idea de reformar al _highlander_ /vikingo.

—Dame un trapo húmedo...

—¿Y una bolsa? —se levanta para ir a la cocina.

—Una GRAN bolsa... La madre de todas las bolsas —Pide empezando a mover cosas en la mesa que tiene más cerca, y encontrando seguramente desde ya cosas... Extrañas.

—Ahora te la traigo —suspira yendo a por ello. No la odies demasiado, Escocia.

Sale de la cocina y se lo pasa decidiendo que van a usar más el baño que la cocina, así que prefiriendo empezar por ahí. Creo que cinco minutos más tarde, Bélgica va por otras tres bolsas a la cocina. La cara que debe poner al verlo sacar platos sucios del baño... de hecho, creo que justo le ve cuando vuelve con las bolsas... Levanta una ceja con cara de _DAFAQ._

—Ehm... Eso empieza a estar en mi lista de cosas raras, ¿comes en el baño?

—Sólo cuando ya no me quedan superficies limpias en el comedor —ese tono en el que no se sabe si es en serio o no—. Está empezando a darme miedo la cantidad de cosas que tendré que hacer para comprar tu silencio.

Bélgica levanta ahora las dos cejas con la primera declaración y luego se ríe.

—¿Qué cosas estás pensando en hacer para comprar mi silencio? Aún no hemos establecido los términos...

—No estoy seguro... ¿Hay algo con lo qué comprarlo a estas alturas o mejor trato de matarte? —pregunta yendo a poner música —. ¿Algo que quieras oír?

—Lo que quieras que no sea música tranquila y romántica —es decir la música que oye ella—, que seguro escuchas todo el rato. Mmm... Diría yo que aún puedes comprarme, aunque si sale una rata... O cucarachas...

—Cázala y la desayunaremos mañana —responde poniendo una emisora de radio de esas de éxitos de los ochenta y los noventa.

— _No!_ —cara de pánico—, ¡¿de verdad puede salir una?!

—¿Quién sabe? No lo creo, porque ya se habría muerto de hambre, a no ser que le guste la cerveza —se ríe con la cara de Bélgica.

—O las sobras de pizza... De verdad, no quiero sonar completamente convencional, pero tienes... Deberías... _Ok_ , vale... Creo que te gustaría que esto estuviera un poco menos, Ehm, así.

El escocés se encoge de hombros volviendo al baño, pensando en cómo cojones va a compensar esto, aunque le hace gracia todo este asunto. Bélgica suspira sonriendo un poco de todos modos y volviéndose a la ardua tarea de sacar un carretón de basura y limpiar un poco más.

—¡Hay platos debajo de la cama! —suelta sorprendida. Es como Blanca Nieves con todos los enanos condensados en uno solo.

—Creo que puedes dejar lo que hay debajo de la cama.

—¡No! ¡Si vamos a dormir en ella, puede reptar y comernos!

—¿Cómo nos va a comer?

—Pues así... Puede reptar por la cama y subirse por mi pierna y violarme —cara de asco de la cual el pelirrojo se ríe—. Tienes ropa vieja aquí... —y probablemente es de Francia—. Y tanto polvo que podríamos hacer castillos de arena...

—Es para plantar María.

—Claro, respuesta más rara no se podía esperar. Uff! ¡Vas a tener que traer a alguien mejor que yo para que limpie todo esto, pero mira! Al menos ya he sacado los platos... Y creo que tu regalo de cumpleaños va a ser un gran paquete de desechables.

—¿Para que haya más repartidos por toda la casa? —espera que no encuentres alguna libreta con escritos...

—Para que al menos podamos tirarlos... Esto tiene moho... Moho muerto —una libreta podría interesarle.

—Ah, pobre... entiérralo en el patio y di unas palabras emotivas.

—¿Yo? ¡Si el moho es tuyo, no mío! —empuja un poco los platos alejándolos de la cama y se sienta en ella sonriendo un instante antes de abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Está bien, luego rezaremos por el alma del moho.

Levanta las cejas viendo una libreta y pensando en un primer momento que es una Biblia... Hasta que la abre. No es un diario... pero hay cosas escritas en diferentes bolígrafos de colores o lápices, dependiendo de lo que encontrara, no para hacer bonito... también hay algunos dibujos.

Mira hacia el baño, sonríe un poco y... Uff, ahí se va a chismosear lo que hay escrito. Sube los pies a la cama y se recarga un poco en la cabecera (El ENCANTO de los brits... Inevitable).

Hay cosas más o menos entendibles que son como canciones o poesías, y cuentos empezados. Hay algunas en gaélico escocés para gaita, hay notas musicales y dibujos del cuarto o de objetos concretos de la casa. También hay algunos de mujeres desnudas y de animales mitológicos.

Sonríe pasando las hojas con interés, haciendo los ojos en blanco al ver a las mujeres desnudas y más aún con el asunto de los seres mitológicos. Hay sirenas, dragones y monstruos... duendes y algunas... porno-hadas y porno-sirenas.

Se ríe un poco con esto... es que entra perfecto en su sueño del vikingo que por un lado es un bestia y por otro tiene esta cara ehm... Medio sensible (porno...). Escocia parpadea un poco al oírla reír, sin entender ahora qué debe haber encontrado.

Se va hasta el final del cuadernillo buscando a ver si encuentra algo sobre Francia o... Ejem... Sobre ella. Nombres no vas a encontrar. Nah, algún dibujo o algo que implique incremento en productividad... O algo que pueda adjudicarse. De hecho sólo cotillea esas últimas hojas con más interés preguntándose cuando habrá escrito algo la última vez. Sonríe tontamente con todo lo que ve/lee, ¿ves? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué a Francia le gusta tanto Inglaterra?

Quizás algunas sirenas del final se parezcan a ella… y si no se parece, ella se va a ver medio parecida. Total, para imaginarse cosas... Sigue sonriendo medio estúpida y si fuera Francia ya estaría escribiéndole algo en la libreta, esta chica es un poco menos fastidiosa.

— _Belgium?_ —asoma la cabeza. Bélgica sale de la estupefacción y torpemente tira la libreta al suelo levantándose de la cama.

—Ehm... Je... _Hey!_ Tú has dicho que podía verlo todo.

—¿Todo? —la mira en la puerta sin saber de qué habla. Ella cambia el peso de pie, sonrojadita.

—Además me parece mono y es... Diferente —se encoge de hombros.

—¿El qué?

—Ehm... El... —miradita a la libreta de reojo en el suelo —. Tu cama.

—¿Mi cama?

— _Yes._ Es mona... —dos pasitos a la libreta para cubrirla un poco porque por alguna razón, le parece que al escocés le dará vergüenza.

—Ehm... vale —se encoge de hombros y apaga la luz del baño porque considera que ya medio está. La chica se agacha aprovechando que se ha girado a la luz —¿Entonces ya has encontrado algo lo bastante asqueroso para parar?

—De hecho encontré algo lo bastante... —sonríe levantándose libreta a la espalda — _Yes, Well..._ Creo que habría que poner sábanas limpias.

— _Ah, yes_ —se acerca al armario y aprieta los ojos pensando en lo todo que ha metido ahí dentro antes —. Ya lo hago, no te preocupes.

La belga abre el cajón y mete otra vez el cuadernito. Suspira mirando alrededor.

—Creo que está mejor todo, ¿no?

— _Yes. Thank you_ —sonríe con las sabanas en la mano que ha aprovechado para sacar mientras estaba de espaldas… es que me lo imagino en movimiento de ninja. Abre, la pila amenaza con caérsele encima y matarlo, detiene, saca, cierra. Sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

—¿Y a qué lugar espeluznante vas a llevarme?

—¿Alguna preferencia? —empieza a deshacer la cama.

—Mmm… no sé, ¿qué tal un lugar romántico de esos que te gustan con mesitas y una vela en el centro...?

—No tenemos de esos en las _highlands._

—Ah... Entonces a un _table dance_ donde bailen... Ovejas —mal chiste. Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Tengo drogas para eso en algún lado —sonríe.

—Ehm... Vale, no... Mal chiste, mal chiste. No lo sé, a donde quieras, a... Cenar, ¿dónde cenas cuando sales? O... ¿Pides siempre? ¿Quieres pedir? Ahora es menos monstruoso, no hay nada asqueroso que me coma.

—La verdad, con lo que has hecho, mereces elegir tú.

Por un lado se piensa que afuera llueve... Y ahora mismo está muy cómoda y calientita en la sudadera de Escocia, podrían cenar y hablar... Por otro lado piensa que cenar medio limón...

—¿La verdad, la verdad? No se me antoja nada salir... Preferiría jugar cartas y que me cuentes cómo es que adquiriste el gusto por las sirenas.

—Entonces salimos mañana —se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. ¿Qué gusto por las sirenas? —pregunta acabando de montar la cama.

—Algo me dice que te gusta el porno con sirenas... ¿Si traen cena aunque llueva?

—Si no lo hicieran sólo trabajarían dos veces al año, en verano.

—Oh... ¡La lluvia infinita! Es verdad... Aún mejor. Mmmm... Encontré un montón de ropa por cierto, algo me dice que hay ropa ahí que no es tuya.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inclina la cabeza.

—No te veo con ropa con iníciales bordadas.

—¿Y por qué no? —levanta las cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes camisas rosa pálido con las iníciales de Francia bordadas en los puños?

—No, me lo estás diciendo tú. ¿Va en serio?

—Sí... Mírala... Está más sucia que nada, pero... —se encoge de hombros y Escocia levanta las cejas acercándose a verla, acabando de poner las sábanas. La belga le ayuda a poner las fundas de las almohadas... ¿Por qué no?

—¡No sabía que dejaba ropa aquí! Creo que siempre piensa que no hará tanto frío, pero SÍ lo hace.

—¿Le echas de menos? —sonríe de lado y no del todo cómoda.

—¿Eh? —parpadea dejando de sonreír y la mira. Ella se encoge de hombros —Bueno... A veces, con según qué cosas, me cae bien —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no demasiado, general —Bélgica le sonríe un poquito—. ¿Y tú?

—Nah —no suena del todo sincero —, es decir... Lo extraño en cosas raras...

—¿Cuáles cosas raras?

—No te ofendas, ¿vale? —le sonríe. El escocés levanta una ceja—. En cosas tontas como que me abra la puerta o en que… a veces las cosas eran más fáciles con él.

Escocia hace un poco los ojos en blanco pero bueno, al fin y al cabo es cierto.

—Por eso digo que en realidad lo extraño en cosas raras... Más en la logística en sí que en que me entusiasme más... él —se le acerca—. Sólo vi la camisa y...

—Podríamos hacerle una foto y mandársela para que sepa que no volverá a verla nunca —propone y ella sonríe más.

—Conociéndole, seguramente se retorcerá y protestará y pagará rescate si se lo pedimos.

—Pagar rescate... —sonríe. Bélgica se ríe ante la perspectiva.

—Creo que si yo fuera _England_ estaría preocupado, me parece que quiere más a su ropa que a él —el británico se ríe con eso y ella le empuja un poco para caerse sobre la cama. Levanta las cejas dejándose, claro —. No sabía que hicieras cuentos, por cierto.

—¿Cuentos? —se gira de lado hacia ella.

—Sí, que escribieras cuentos, o poesía, o música... O que dibujaras.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —parpadea sonrojándose un poquito.

—Pues... —le toca la mejilla en uno de esos gestos súper latinos —, vale, yo estaba haciendo como que no te diría —confiesa. Él la mira a los ojos, dejándola que le toque lo que quiera—. Pero tienes una libreta.

Escocia levanta las cejas y se sonroja pensando que la ha encontrado por ahí mientras recogía. Ella sonríe inocente.

—Lo has... lo... —aprieta los ojos porque además hay más de una.

—Estaba ahí y sólo lo abrí y empecé a hojearlo y... Cielos, ¿soy así como la novia súper _creepy?_

—Había más motivos para no dejarte limpiar ¿Qué tanto has leído? —se tapa los ojos con una mano.

—Ehm... Poco —mentira.

— _Wait!_ Has visto las... ¿sirenas? ¿Por eso me has preguntado antes? —cara de pánico porque quien sabe si se habrá reconocido. Bélgica se sonroja un poco y asiente.

—¡Pero son bonitas! Y tú has visto a Bob.

El escocés se echa apretando los ojos tapándoselos con las manos.

—No es lo mismo —tú le has visto con tus pantalones de borrego y has sabido para qué los usa y has visto cómo es que te dibuja como sirena y escribe cosas sensibles... y toda la guarrada desastrosa de porno y alcohol. La belga le abraza, acercándose a él.

—De verdad me gustas... Y por ridículo que suene me gusta saber todas esas cosas.

—Sí, ya, bueno, claro... ¿y a quién no? —el sarcasmo.

—No, no... Pero no es porque me quiera burlar o por el morbo, es que... Ugh, perdona, no debí leerlo y luego no debí decirte, pero no pasa nada porque lo sepa, sólo hace que me gustes más.

—Y hace que yo confíe menos en ti —la fulmina un poco y ella se muerde el labio con eso.

—Tú dijiste que podía... —se defiende.

—Ayudarme a limpiar y a recoger, no husmear.

—Querías que encontrara algo que me detuviera —suspira cerrando los ojos —, vale... me he pasado al leerlo, aunque tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi situación, quizás sólo ahorrándole el contármelo.

—¿Crees que yo no te habría preguntado? Es tan importante conocer tus secretos como que tú quieras que los conozca.

Bélgica vacila un poco en lo que iba a decir cerrando la boca.

—E-Es verdad... —le da la razón poniéndose boca arriba en la cama y doblando las piernas —, he robado algo que no debía y que no puedo devolver.

Escocia suspira, pensando que quería llevarla a un lugar y menos mal que no lo ha hecho, sabiendo esto ahora.

—No importa, no ha sido con mala intención, si no lo tuviera todo desordenado no habrías tenido que ordenarlo todo y no lo habrías encontrado.

—Si fuera un poco más paciente y menos curiosa... —se humedece los labios y piensa que él también husmeó su maleta... Claro que no tenía nada, pero seguro de haberlo tenido lo habría leído/visto (vio tu porno-libro)—, en fin... Al menos sabes ahora que he visto tus notas, para bien o para mal —se sienta en la cama y él la mira—. Tú también husmeaste en mis cosas.

— _What?_ Yo no husmeé en tu casa, me mostraste tu vibrador porque quisiste.

—No, pero está mi pijama...

—¿Vas a compararlo? —se sonroja un poco porque ese asunto y lo que hace con él sigue siendo turbio—. También llevas tú mi sudadera.

—No, no, hablo del pijama... Hablo de algo que traía en la maleta —se sonroja un poco con lo de la sudadera y aprieta los ojos.

— _What?_ —y no hablemos de tu sujetador, que debía estar debajo de la libreta y ahora es propiedad escocesa. La chica abre un ojo y le mira intensamente.

—¿De verdad... me dirás que no sabes de qué hablo? —le mira, escéptica. Escocia parpadea porque es que no le pareció para tanto, así que no se acuerda—. _The Sheik?_

—El libro... ¿qué con ello?

—¡Ves! Husmeaste mi maleta —se sonroja un poco más—, es... Más o menos lo mismo.

—No, no lo escribiste tú. ¿O sí?

— _No... No, but_... ¡Es algo parecido! Si lo leo...

—Yo también lo leí, pero me pareció un poco malo.

—Ugh!

—Es verdad, ella es bastante incongruente y no existen los tíos como él —aquí los conocimientos de Escocia. Las orejitas de la belga se ponen rojitas.

—Es... Una imagen mental del tipo rudo y a la vez suave que la estrella contra la puerta de entrada y a la vez puede escribir música... —se sonroja. Escocia parpadea unos segundos con eso—. A lo que voy es a que el libro es bastante vergonzoso —indica con los ojos cerrados—, y representa algo de mí que no voy diciendo por el mundo y que también es un secreto, aunque a ti no te parezca tan grave porque yo soy una chica que se supone que lee libros tontos como ese y no un chico que es en teoría incapaz de hacer algo sensible...

—Pues... espera... —inclina un poco la cabeza entendiendo lo de la música y la puerta. Belbel abre los ojos y le mira—. ¿Estás diciendo que te gusto porque te recuerdo a los personajes de esos libros?

—Quizás no es tan vergonzoso como leer algo que tú escribiste, pero tú también tienes mis fanta... —se calla, cierra la boca sonrojándose más y girando la cara.

—Oh cielos —aprieta los ojos—. Nunca, NUNCA se lo cuentes a _Eire_ —de hecho, ni a Eire ni a ninguno).

—Ugh... No te burles —protesta dándole un golpecito.

—No, no, es que... ¿sabes que los hay de los nuestros? De _Highlanders..._ rara es la Navidad que no me cae uno de esos como regalo de burla.

Es posible que se haga un capullo dentro de tu sudadera y no vuelva a salir hasta la próxima temporada. Sí. Sí sabe que hay de _highlanders_. España le dio uno y después de ese se ha comprado varios, de hecho trae uno en la maleta... forrado de periódico.

—Por supuesto todos acaban pasto de las llamas, pero... sólo faltaría que tú les confirmaras aún más —la mira de reojo.

—Shush! —le calla con la cabeza dentro de la sudadera. Él parpadea, gatea hasta ella y la abraza un poco. Bélgica se le recarga encima—. ¿Ves? Tú también sabes cosas... Y husmeas en cosas que antes muerta que decirte... —murmura.

—¿Qué quieres pedir para cenar? —decide cambiar de tema. Ella se queda callada unos instantes y se relaja visiblemente con el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué es lo más bueno?

—¿Aquí? La música —la prueba de lo malo de la comida… Bélgica se asoma un poco por el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo menos asqueroso?

—Mmm... Quizás la comida china, o las pizzas... o el pollo, eso son franquicias y es igual de mierdero en todo el mundo.

—Mmmm... —sonríe un poco y saca del todo la cabeza—. Pollo. ¿Te apetece?

— _Yes_ —asiente y sonríe un poco y la belga se relaja más aún al verle sonreír.

—Bien... No más rarezas por hoy, ni más limpieza ni nada —se le acerca a darle un beso rápido.

Escocia cierra los ojos y se va detrás cuando se aparta. Ella le deja alcanzarla sonriendo más y cerrando los ojos. Y es un beso un poco más largo después de la "pelea"… Es que la deja sonriendo como idiota, pero como idiota.

—Bien, esto de venir una semana antes me está gustando, pese a todo...

—Vete tú a saber porqué.

—Me la paso muy bien —aun no se le quita la sonrisa idiota.

—Debes estar mal de la cabeza —se ríe un poco.

—Pues tú estás más mal que andas con la loca —le hace un cariño y él se ríe—. Y la loca tiene hambre.

— _Ok, Ok..._ voy a llamar —la suelta y se levanta. Bélgica se levanta tras él, arreglándose un poco el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Me dan curiosidad tus hermanos...

—¿Curiosidad de qué? —busca en la cocina el teléfono el número del restaurante.

—En general, creo que se llevan fatal... —se va al refrigerador y saca dos cervezas—, pero a la vez verles hablar es bastante divertido, todo el rato están atacándose.

—Unos a otros sin piedad ni tregua —asiente, mirándola de reojo—. Somos encantadores.

—¿Cómo conseguía tu madre que no pelearan?

—¿De dónde sacas que lo conseguía? —sonríe yendo por el teléfono ahora sí.

—Pero es que con cuatro... ¡Y pequeñitos!

—Y todos así de peleones como de mayores.

—¿Y no se metían con ella?

—¡Por supuesto que nos metíamos!

—Es que cuatro y así como ustedes... De hecho ahora me pregunto cómo sobrevivió… Es decir, bueno... No sobrevivió pero no fueron ustedes...

—Ah, no la compadezcas tanto, también ella es de armas tomar —marca el numero llevándose el teléfono al oído.

—¿Ah sí? La imagino, gritos a todos, la mitad castigados, la otra mitad sin comer —le extiende una cerveza abierta.

—Algo así —sonríe y asiente antes de volverse al teléfono empezando a pedir.

Bélgica sonríe, también yendo a sentarse al sillón, notando que el lugar se ve más limpio y, con ello, es posible ver en sí que la casa sí que tiene un aire bastante escocés. Muebles de madera oscura, la chimenea, una manta de cuadros, unas pieles de oveja... y… La gaitaaaa.

Se acerca de hecho a verla decidiendo que quizás el pelirrojo debería tocar un poco para ella (va a arrepentirse seguramente...). Aunque España también toca gaita... No es que no haya visto una nunca. Se ríe bajito sin poder imaginar al escocés tocando un instrumento fuera de... La batería o algo así, la gaita parece... Melodiosa.

La carga un instante y seguro consigue un PiiiIiiiIii leve que la hace dar un salto. El escocés mira a ver qué es lo que suena acabando de dar su dirección. Ella se sonroja un poco y le hace una seña de tocar la gaita, según ella, seguro parece que está tocando la flauta. Esta niña es torpe.

Escocia se despide al teléfono, colgando y sonriendo un poco.

—Esta cosa ha protestado porque la toqué —la acusa.

— _Yes_ , eso es básicamente lo que hace todo el tiempo.

—Toca algo —se ríe.

Directo a tocarte una teta, pero así, como flash. Gritito, un salto y lo mira un poco con cara de "¿qué demonios fue eso?".

—Dijiste que tocara algo —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No, tontooo! ¡Con la gaita!

—Aaaah —se finge tonto, como sea, ha vuelto a pillar cacho. Toma la gaita. Bélgica se ríe un poco haciendo tsk tsk tsk... el chico comprueba que el orbe esté lleno de aire con algunos gemidos más de la gaita—. ¿Qué quieres oír?

—Ehm... ¿Una cancionquesuenebienconlagaita? No sé... ¿"Oh, pastizal querido" o algo así?

Escocia se ríe y se la acomoda con naturalidad, empezando a tocar.

Bélgica, que está más acostumbrada a las gaitas más tradicionales con lamentos y gemidos, se queda impresionada mirándole tocar y admite, sinceramente, que... Pensó que sería considerablemente peor, ¡hasta suena bien! Además es todo un _highlander_ cuando toca la gaita... Carraspea cuando acaba. El escocés sonríe quitándosela de la boca.

—¿Qué te parece?

—E-e-Es... Es... —balbucea embobaaaada —. _Wow._

—Se llama _"Scotland, the brave",_ es lo más parecido que tengo a un himno —le sonríe. Bélgica le sonríe también y… Joder, ¿podrías estar un poco menos idiotamente encandilada?—. ¿La habías oído antes?

—Seguramente en... _Heartbrave_ —se sonroja un poco y sonríe de lado mirándose los pies.

—Ya te cansarás de oírla en Julio.

—¿Ah, sí? —levanta una ceja mirándole de nuevo.

— _Well... or maybe not._

—Reformulo... "¿Qué pasa en julio?" —Hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Son los juegos de la _Commonwealth_ en _Glasgow._

—Los... ¿Juegos de la _Commonwealth?_

— _Yes_ , los juegos de la mancomunidad. Es como unos juegos olímpicos, pero sólo para los que pertenecemos o pertenecieron al imperio británico... y este año los organizamos aquí.

La belga se muerde el labio porque... ¿Es que no se odiaban a muerte? Es divertido que a pesar de ello haga unos juegos de la mancomunidad.

—Siempre es una absoluta batalla campal porque en las olimpiadas todos competimos juntos en el mismo equipo como _United Kingdom_ , pero en estos cada uno de los cuatro tiene su propio equipo.

—He de decir que suena SUMAMENTE... —se ríe, sí, es una chica y el deporte le importa bastante poco —, tierno.

—¿Tierno? —levanta una ceja sin esperarse ese adjetivo. En la vida le han parecido tiernos estos juegos.

—¿Cuando dices que es? ¿En julio? Voy a tener que anotarlo en mi agenda y pedir vacaciones porque... Hombre, venir a ver como se pelean los hermanitos y la familia en unos juegos especiales suena como una barbacoa familiar gigante... —y cuando lo dice en voz alta es que piensa que quizás no suena tan divertido...

—No es exactamente una barbacoa familiar gigante —se ríe—. Y esto me recuerda que no sé si alguien se lo ha dicho a _my mother..._

—A eso suena... De hecho creo que es tu madre debería pedir vacaciones, ya se lo... —Se ríe interrumpiéndose—. Eso decía, seguro estará impresionada de verles a todos.

Escocia sonríe y suena el timbre. Bélgica le da un trago a su cerveza esperando que vaya a pagar, y con una buena sensación en el estómago. No que faltara mucho para julio... Pero la idea de que tuviera planes con ella le gustaba.

Así que ahí se va él a abrir la puerta y a pagar la comida sin protestar nada, hombre, acababa de ayudarle a limpiar toda la casa, gracias.

—¿Has visto lo que he cocinado? —pregunta entrando de nuevo al comedor.

—Huele muy bien... —asegura sonriendo.

— _Of course_ , soy un gran chef —lleva las bolsas hasta la mesa del comedor.

—Aunque por pegarte el rollo voy a decir que creo que no deberías comer esa comida diario y a preguntar si alguna vez alguien ha usado tu... —se detiene a sí misma—, bueno... Es obvio que sí.

—No la como a diario, también están los platos preparados del supermercado y los congelados, ¡y hasta como verdura! ¡Tengo un brócoli en la nevera que lo demuestra!

—¡Apio, lo que tienes es apio! —le toma de la cintura por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntas antes de sentarse.

—Es lo mismo... además, antes no he querido decírtelo, pero el moho que ibas a inhumar en realidad era verdura también —sonríe girando la cara un poco a ella con el beso mientras saca las cosas de la bolsa.

—¡El moho no es verdura por más verde que sea! —se ríe organizando la mesa con los desechables y las servilletas —, cielos, eres... el peor cliché de "soltero testarudo" que hay.

Escocia se ríe con eso ayudando a organizar.

—¿Quieres platos de verdad? Puedo lavar un par en lo que voy por más cerveza —ofrece. La chica le mira y sonríe un poco con la propuesta.

—Vale... Eso y otra cerveza —whiskey no, pero cerveza bebe a la par que tú, si te descuidas puede acabarse todas las de tu refri.

El británico asiente dejándola a ella que acabe de sacarlo todo mientras los trae, mientras Bélgica saca todo nota lo rápido que esto se ha convertido en tremendamente... Familiar y bastante cómodo. Se sonroja un poquito pensando que ayuda mucho el Ehm... Primer encuentro del día... Rompe bastante el hielo.

Sí, eso es lo bueno... y además podrás notar que sigue el interés tras ello, lo que es una buena señal en realidad.

Se sonríe a sí misma justamente notando que... Bueno, claramente la tensión sexual después de diez minutos de haber entrado por la puerta ha quedado eliminada... Y aún así él parecía genuinamente contento de que estuviera ahí. Por dios, si hasta le había puesto a limpiar y había leído sus secretos... Y él hablaba de Julio. La sonrisa de boba aumenta...

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar mañana?

Escocia en la cocina piensa en realidad, otra vez, en el hecho de lo que suele costarle en realidad hablar con la gente sin que estos le juzguen de malas maneras o estén constantemente atacándole por su forma de ser agresiva... mientras que ella parece relajarle de algún modo, ni siquiera ha fumado casi nada. Levanta las cejas al notar que casi no siente ansiedad.

Lo malo es que ahora que se ha acordado sí que le apetece fumar... decide igual esperar a después de cenar. Y ese asunto de los escritos... cielos, tenía que esconder mejor eso. Estaba seguro que no podría haber reconocido nada pero... igualmente, no volvería a pasar. A ver si conseguía mantener la casa más o menos bien en vez de que las pelusas le dieran los buenos días cuando se cruzaba con ellas en el pasillo de camino a la cocina.

Pelusas _heartbroken..._ ¿Tantos años de convivir a diario y nos cambias por la primera que te aguanta? La cuestión es que ella tiene vagina. Pechos... sonríe un poco más, tontamente y se pregunta si querrá otra vez antes de ir a dormir… Reflexión básica masculina en esas es que vuelve al comedor.

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar mañana?

—Ah... ¿en todo el día? Pues... si no llueve quizás podemos ir a ver algún lago y si llueve mejor nos quedamos por aquí a ver la ciudad. ¿O hay algo que quieras hacer en especial?

—Es decir, seguro nos quedaremos por aquí, la lluvia parece ser uno de tus principales atractivos —se ríe.

—También se puede ir a los lagos con lluvia, pero todo está más cubierto de barro —se encoge de hombros sonriendo y asintiendo—. Ni siquiera sé si te gusta andar.

—Pues barro tengo en casa para dar y regalar, no creas que allá llueve poco. España solía quejarse. Claro que... Andar. Necesito así como unas botas para eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso sí porque además todo resbala.

—Bien, mañana habría que ir a comprar unas botas, a menos que me quieras de cara en el barro.

—Eso suena divertido —finge pensárselo.

—Ja-Ja... —protesta con la boca medio llena. Escocia se ríe tomando cerveza—. ¿Así tratas a las chicas con las que sales? Tsk tsk —niega con la cabeza en falsa desaprobación.

—Nah, en realidad no suelo llevar a nadie a ver los lagos.

—Oh... Eso no vende bien el paseo.

— _Why not?_

—¿Por qué no las llevas?

—Que vayan a verlos si quieren —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco. Bélgica levanta las cejas con el sonrojito.

—Bien, entonces diré que sí a la experiencia única —acepta. Escocia la mira y sonríe un poco. La belga come un poco más bastante gustosa y le sonríe también—. Tú... Casi no preguntas cosas.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos en que estaba valorando el asunto de si explicarle o no sobre nadar desnudo en los lagos.

—No digo que tengas...

—Preguntas... ¿Qué clase de preguntas? ¿Sobre ti?

—Sólo comentaba, ya preguntarás si te da curiosidad... ¿Cada cuánto vas tú a los lagos?

—Bueno, te pregunté si te gusta andar —sonríe—. No tan a menudo, me gusta ir ahora en primavera.

—Cierto —le da un trago a su cerveza —, ¿ahora que hace "calor"?

—Ahora que el agua está a la temperatura adecuada y aun no hay tanta gente como en verano —sonríe. La belga parpadea con lo de la temperatura del agua.

—El agua está a una buena temperatura para que... _¿Nessie_ esté cómodo?

— _Nessie_ se jode con la temperatura todo el año, ya está acostumbrado —tan tranquilo, a lo que la chica se ríe.

—¿Entonces la temperatura del agua qué?

—Pues para nadar.

—Oh… Es decir... ¿Nadas ahí en el lago? —levanta las cejas.

— _Yes, of course..._ en realidad suelo ir a eso a los lagos. Ya te aseguro que después de horas andando, un baño sienta se fabula.

—Un baño en el lago perdido con un monstruo misterioso... En agua helada.

— _Yes... yes... yes_ —asiente pensando a las tres cosas—. Tan idílico como lo pintas.

— _Wow..._ ¿Debo agregar traje de buzo a la lista de compras? ¿O se renta?

—Traje... claro, vas a querer un traje —con expresión indescifrable, que hace parpadear a la belga con lo ambiguo de esa respuesta.

—O... ¿Es muy peligroso? ¿Sólo tú nadas?

—No, no es muy peligroso. Nada más no tengo ni idea, supongo que deben rentarlos en alguna tienda en la ciudad.

—Es decir, tampoco es que tenga uno en casa de haber sabido... No sé ni siquiera... ¿Son muy caros?

— _I don't know,_ podemos mirarlo, aunque después de andar y tener calor no sé si querrás ponértelo.

—¿No que era maravilloso? Justo por eso.

—Ah, no... Y lo es pero no tiene nada que ver.

Bélgica parpadea, y es que no te está siguiendo, porque no ha pensado ni remotamente que se pueda nadar en un lago así sin traje de buzo.

—Es decir, no es que la gracia sea nadar después de ir andando...

—¡Sí, claro que es esa!

—¿No que no?

— _What?_ —otro que ya no entiende. La chica parpadea.

—Dices que es maravilloso ir y nadar, pero detestas ponerte el traje... Y cargarlo.

—No lo detesto, simplemente nunca lo he hecho, creo que de hacerlo lo detestaría.

—¡Ah! —asiente entendiendo... Y se lo piensa—. Ufff pero... ¿El agua no está helada?

—Mmmm... _yes,_ bastante fresca diría yo.

Francia le hace aspavientos a Bélgica para que no se deje engañar.

—¿Me estás invitando a...? ¿Esto es lo que has dicho ayer sobre intentar matarme, verdad? —dramatiza un poquito, provocando que el chico se ría.

—Nah, sólo te cuento lo que yo hago, pero yo uso kilt en invierno.

—Sí. Tú estás loco.

—Sureños —pone los ojos en blanco riéndose.

—¡Pues es que! Como se me ocurra seguirte en esa aventura vas a tener que llevarme de nuevo al hospital, esta vez con hipotermia... Y tú vas a acabar sin... —le señala las regiones vitales.

—Nah, mujer, luego un baño caliente y una buena hoguera. Pero vale, lo dejaremos para más entrado el verano —el _highlander_. Bel sonríe porque le gustan los planes —Así que queda pues... ver la ciudad —resume acabando de comer y encendiéndose el puro que le ha apetecido antes.

—Podemos empezar poco a poco... Esta vez me mojo los pies y... Oh.

—Ah, ¿quieres estar ahí viendo como yo me baño mientras tú te mojas los pies?

—Puesto así suena pervertido —igual y te lo imaginas.

—Conste que te lo has dicho tú sola. ¿Quieres una copa?

—¡Sólo proponía! —se ríe asintiendo (e imaginando que le servirá jerecito dulce o limoncello o algo así...)

—Pues así se empieza —se va a buscar el Whisky por supuesto sirviendo un par de copas.

—¿Siendo pervertida o metiendo los pies? Digo... Al agua.

—Haciendo propuestas.

—Además si lo piensas bien, verte nadar no es pervertido...

—¿Ah, no?

—Es un deporte olímpico.

—No estaría compitiendo —sonríe.

—Quizás sí... _Alba_ contra el monstruo.

—¿Por qué iba a competir con él? Me cae bien, es mi mascota —para él es obvio. Bélgica se ríe un poco porque sigue considerando ese asunto como... Pff. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... Aún así no es pervertido.

—Quizás lo que lo haga pervertido es la forma de tomártelo. Por ejemplo... cuando una modelo posa desnuda, puedes ver pornografía o arte, depende de quién lo mire —tan sabiondo. La chica hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si tú sólo estarías nadando con un... ¡Oh! —sí, hasta ahora ha juntado las piezas —. Nadas desnudo...

— _Well..._ no, en gayumbos en realidad —que es ropa interior… Prusia los llama así también.

—Oh... ¡Bah, entonces no tiene nada de pervertido! A menos que sean blancos y se transparenten... —hasta le brillan los ojos.

—Tengo algunos que son blancos.

—Ehm... —se lo imagina un poco... El dragón cubierto a la mitad, aunque se transparenta... El culo bien marcado. Sí, España, criaste bien a la niña.

—Pero pensaba que no querías volverlo en algo pervertido, que eras una chica buena y que yo era la mala influencia.

—… —agita la cabeza saliendo del idilio—. Lo soy, lo soy... —aunque la imagen no se le ve aun. El británico se ríe—. No, de verdad... Hombre, después de estar con Francia no me puedes llamar a mi pervertida.

—Mmmm... Prefiero compararte con la imagen que das de ti misma que con él —confiesa y la chica sonríe, porque le parece tierno.

—¿Y qué imagen doy? —pregunta mirando el vaso con whisky que le ha traído y pensando que eso es como una cubeta de tamaño.

—De chica buena —sonríe—. Aún tenemos que pedir un rescate por su camisa.

—Ah... Cierto —risitas y hace cara angelical dándole un trago al whisky y tosiendo un poco—. Yo SOY una chica buena.

—Cuánto más te conozco menos me lo pareces.

—¡Pero si hago cosas buenas todo el rato! ¿Sabes? Si me tomo esto voy a terminar borracha —levanta su copa.

—Oh ¿y qué consecuencias tiene eso?

—Ehm... Puede que empiece a hablar en flamenco y me dé sueño.

—¿Y nada más?

—Eso y el asunto de las inhibiciones... Que al paso que vamos...

—Entonces... —choca la copa con ella, brindando.

—¿Cómo vamos a pedir rescate? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco y dando un traguitito.

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿qué crees que podamos sacarle?

—Mmm ¿qué querrías sacarle? Porque yo sé que podríamos conseguir una caja de champagne pero pensándolo bien dudo que me quede una sola papila gustativa viva después de esto.

—Hombre, no tiene que mandar la caja ahora mismo...

—Yo hablo de un daño permanente —explica riendo y acercándosele un poco... Ese afán de tocar de los latinos y compañía.

—¡Qué exagerada! —se ríe.

—¿Qué quisieras tú obtener como rescate?

—Mírame a mí que llevo toda la vida bebiéndolo y ahora hasta puedo comer comida congelada sin que me pase nada… No lo sé, en realidad sería algo más por la broma que por sacarle realmente algo.

—¡Podemos pedir algo más divertido a cambio, algo que moleste a _England!_

—¿Ajá?

—Pues si pienso en todas las veces que él me usó a mí para molestarle... No veo por qué no pueda usarle yo esta vez para molestarle.

—¿En qué estás pensando entonces?

—No sé... Yo tengo la idea, pero como soy chica buena, tú haces el plan maestro.

—Algo que moleste a mi hermano... casi cualquier cosa le molesta.

—Bueno, en realidad no es que quiera molestarle... Sólo se me ocurre que puede ser divertido —sonríe —, de hecho, pensándolo bien, me pregunto si _France_ es capaz aún de ser divertido.

—A mí me da que no... —sonríe.

—Ignoremos a _England..._ Bastante será con conseguir que él haga algo divertido —se levanta —, voy por la camisa.

—Vale —y la mira de reojo cuando vuelve con ella puesta encima de la sudadera —Deberías ponerte sólo la camisa...

—¿Cómo consigue que aún huela a ese perfume? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco —, ¿sólo la camisa? Sólo... ¿Sólo?

— _Yes._

Se ríe avergonzadita y algo tiene de sexy la camisa de Francia para seducir a Escocia… Querida... Todo te parece sexy.

—Prende la chimenea o... Algo, porque voy a congelarme —pide valorándolo un segundo antes de volverse hacia la cama y ponerse de espaldas.

—Vale —se ríe yendo a hacerlo con cajas de pizza, no te creas que a él no le parece sexy poder hacerle fotos sólo con una camisa, sea de quién sea y tener una excusa para presumírselas a Francia—. Aunque se perderá la magia de los pezones...

—La magia de... Albaaaa! —protesta y la sudadera del escocés se estrella a unos tres metros de él en el suelo... Sí, ella intentó darle en la cabeza.

—¡Anda! Mira como tratas las cosas que te presto —la lanza al sillón, riéndose mientras sigue con el fuego.

—Es que hablas de... No hables de mis... Esos —se abrocha la camisa pensando que no le va todo lo larga que quisiera, y se le marcan demasiado los pechos —. Ehm... Quizás tú podrías... quitarte algo también.

—¿Por? —la mira de reojo.

—Pues me da cierta vergüenza ir por ahí así y contigo todo vestido.

—¿Qué quieres que me quite? —pregunta mirándose a sí mismo un instante antes de comérsela un poco con la mirada. La chica se cruza un poco de brazos.

—Ehm... Camiseta —pide y él lo hace. Bélgica sonríe acercándosele un poco y pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Sabes... Esto no me va para NADA —confiesa y Escocia le mira las piernas.

—Pues si no me lo dices me creo que llevas toda la vida haciéndolo.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta sin saber cómo tomarse este asunto, medio cruzando las piernas y sonrojándose más con la mirada en la región. El escocés sonríe volviendo a mirarla a la cara de repente.

—Ehm... _what?_

—ES bueno saber que pese a todo crees que más o menos puedo hacerle de bailarina exótica.

— _Ah... ah, yes, yes..._ —no ha oído nada de lo que has dicho así que...

—Y tampoco sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o no —advierte sin enterarse de que no se ha enterado, pero bueno al menos no parece desagradarle del todo. Da un pasito hacia él, tratando de hacerlo sexy y sintiéndose un poco tonta —. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues... —parpadea un par de veces—. Ehm... —saca el teléfono y la chica carraspea, cohibiéndose un poco —. Vale, me parece que ahora ya no te arrepientes de haber tomado el Whisky. Veamos...

—Sólo... —vacila mirándole a los ojos pensando en el escándalo que podría hacerse si estas fotos llegarán a un periodista o al parlamento europeo o… Algo en esa línea. Toma aire y trata de relajarse, técnicamente debería confiar en él, e incluso aclararlo no es el mejor movimiento—, creo que necesito un poco más.

Se acerca al vasito tomándolo y dándole un buen trago. Al final se lo debía en parte, ella había leído su libreta... Claro que también ella estaba dejando fotografiarse por voluntad propia. Por un instante se siente una de esas chicas famosas que salen en vídeos pornográficos.

—Vale... ehm... —traga saliva—. No pasa nada, ¿vale? No se te va a ver nada y...

—Ha, no digas cosas que no son ciertas... Sólo no le mandes a _France_ las peores... _Ok?_ —pide después de resoplar por el whiskey... Y se desabotona el primero de la parte de arriba de la camisa.

—No, es cierto, venga, la gracia en parte es que no se vea.

—Digo que seguro acabaré haciendo una torpeza y se verá algo —admite sinceramente —. Esas guárdalas en la lista de _"Belgium_ haciendo el idiota".

—Ehm... quizás debería sacar la cámara buena —decide.

—No... ¡Hombre! Ni que fueran a ser tan buenas... Me veo mal y se me ve panza, y tengo aquí unas venitas... Y... —se sonroja.

—Vale, entonces... —es que está nervioso y toooorpe.

—Lo que no quiero es... Es que no me creo que quieras unas fotos mías así con la cámara buena —sí, Bélgica, bien, dile exactamente lo que piensas.

—¿Por?

—Pues... O sea es gracioso y eso, pero no es que de verdad me vea tan bien... Menos aún contigo y tu porno —admite. Escocia levanta una ceja—. ¿Podrías detenerme antes de que siga hablando? —aprieta los ojos nerviosa.

—Es que estás diciendo cosas que no entiendo, el porno no tiene nada que ver con las chicas de verdad.

—Sí, las chicas de verdad son menos perfectas.

—Las chicas de verdad son de verdad.

—Las chicas de verdad son... Bueno sí. La cosa es que aquí estamos haciendo el ridículo —sacude la camisa un poco. Escocia sonríe y le toma una foto—. Nunca había hecho esto antes... ¿Sabes?

—Si no me lo dices no lo sé —sonríe y le saca otra.

—De verdad, si lo dices voy casi hasta creerlo —se ríe nerviosa bajándose un poco la camisa. El pelirrojo se humedece los labios mirándola.

Y ahí está de pie, a lo _Marilyn Monroe_ con el vestido pero en torpe, con las manos en los bordes de la camisa y doblada un poco al frente, riendo nerviosita. Claro que la imagen mental es _Marilyn Monroe_... Pero es de esas de "como yo creo que me veo", "como en realidad me veo"... Sólo que ella supone que se ve ridícula igual.

—Espera, ven, ponte aquí más hacia el fuego —se mueve buscando un contra luz.

Da unos pasitos torpes hacia el fuego pensando que eventualmente Escocia va a morirse de la risa de ella con todo esto... Bueno, al menos es igual de vergonzoso que el pijama de borregos. Se ríe un poco de ese pensamiento y el chico aprovecha la sonrisa tomándole otra foto.

—Suéltate el pelo —pide.

—¿Soltarme el pelo? Cielos... —se ríe un poco más nerviosa, levanta la mano y se toma el moño —. No te burles demasiado luego...

Escocia niega sonriendo.

—Tú usaste mi pijama de borregos... Estamos a mano —se suelta el pelo pasándose una mano por él y agitando un poco la melena, insisto... No le sale como de anuncio aunque bueno, tampoco le sale tan mal.

Y a Escocia le toma un par más cuando lo hace. La belga se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos pasándose una vez más la mano por el pelo, dándose un poco más de valor y tratando de verse sexy... Seguro sonrojándose de cuarenta colores.

El escocés le toma un par más, mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

—Haz una cosa, ponte más frente al fuego, con una mano en el pelo —le pide que se mueva hacia ello —. Abre un poco las piernas y tira del borde de la camisa con la otra mano.

—Bueno, basta... Ahora nos reímos de la tonta de Bélgica que está lo... —se calla de su blablabla y traga saliva porque él parece estarse burlando menos de lo que ella creería... Se mueve un poco de lado a donde dice a pesar sus propias protestas.

—Hazlo, venga, ya veras, se ve muy bien, de verdad —la insta. Bel toma aire otra vez, concentrándose un poco y abre levemente las piernas, con la urgente necesidad de parlotear —Gira la cadera así —pide mirando la pantalla y haciéndolo él el gesto.

—Es... Absurdo, no sé cómo es que he dicho que sí —sigue quejándose tomando el borde de la camisa como dice, girando la cadera como le dice mientras sube la otra mano y se la enreda un poco en el pelo... Pensando que Escocia se ve jodidamente guapo de camarógrafo (ya... Escocia te parece guapo como sea).

El escocés le toma la foto y levanta la vista de la pantallita un instante sin poder evitarlo. Bélgica... Digna chica educada por España y crecida entre latinos, muchos nervios muchos nervios pero le cierra un ojo y el pelirrojo se nos sonroja un poco más y aprieta a tomar otra foto con un espasmo de la mano cuando hace eso... y esa queda mucho mejor aun que la otra que había tomado.

—Mira... —se acerca a enseñarle la foto en la que la camisa es medio transparente por el contraluz y a ella se le intuye las dos piernas, la línea de la cadera, un pecho y los brazos pero no se le ve nada porque además el fuego le hace la luz cálida y en la segunda que además pone la cara adecuada es de bastante _femme fatale._

Bélgica se humedece los labios soltándose el pelo y mirando la foto... Se sonroja bastante y levanta las cejas.

—Se ve... —carraspea un poco—. ¿Qué te parece?

Hay que decir que el bajo de la camisa está justo al límite, un centímetro más y empezarían a verse cosas que no deben... igual que la obertura de la camisa, que queda demasiado al lado para que se vea, justo sobre la cadera y la ingle.

— _W-Wow..._ —no esperaba en lo absoluto que se viera tan bien.

—Te he dicho que se veía bien —sonríe un poco.

—Es... Un poquito más y... —y la cara que he puesto. Sí, esa es la cara que este señor de la gaita te puede hacer poner. No subestimes lo que te gusta, babas.

—¡Voy a enviársela! —decide recuperando su teléfono.

Y probablemente a imprimirla en la mayor resolución y a colgarla de la pared del cuarto para cuando el porno no me inspire bastante... y la esconderé cada vez que alguien venga a casa.

— _R-Really?_ —por alguna razón, no le parece del todo vergonzoso... —. Quizás podríamos además... Espera, ¿dónde quedó tu camiseta? —Pongámonos toda la ropa de Escocia en una misma tarde.

—No lo sé, por ahí —señala y por un momento piensa en si mandarle esa o la anterior... decide que la anterior porque esa con esa cara... es para él y no le apetece compartirla. Después escribe "lo que has perdido".

Se va a buscar la camiseta encontrando otra vez la sudadera. Aprovecha que Escocia está escribiendo para quitarse la camisa y ponerse la sudadera otra vez.

—Quítate los pantalones... —casi ordena, casi ruega. Escocia la mira levantando las cejas — _Please..._ Puedes quedarte por ahora con los calzoncillos si te acomoda —se le acerca con la camisa dispuesta a amarrarla suavemente de su cintura.

La mira dejándole hacer... quizás puedas quitárselos tú, porque está un poco shockeado ahora mismo. Bel se le acerca, desabrochándole el pantalón y dejándolo caer. Le pone la camisa en la cintura y levanta las cejas al notar que… no hay calzoncillos.

—¿Qué... estás haciendo? —pregunta intentando cubrirse, un poco VISIBLEMENTE incomodo.

—No eres el único que puede tomar fotos sensuales... Voy a cubrirte también —le mira a la cara y le amarra la camisa en la cintura con suavidad, Escocia se humedece los labios y la deja hacer. —. Acomódate, que te cubra y no se caiga... Lo más bajo posible —beso en los labios.

Se le va detrás en el beso porque está empezando a pensar en otras cosas. Bélgica le toma del cuello dejando que le bese porque además... El alcoholito... Se le repega a lo que el pelirrojo la abraza de la cintura, profundizando.

—Mmmmm... —susurra encantada —, yo te... —entre besos supuestamente intenta hablar pero...

Nada es que si te le acercas tanto... lo que le cuesta es acercarse o que te acerques así que cuando pasa no te suelta, ya lo ha aprendido.

Es que sí... La foto... Ya, claro. Ya se la tomará. Total Francia ni siquiera ha contestado. Es que además... Demasiada poca ropa. Aún así hay algo en la cabeza de Bélgica cuando se acuesta en la cama que se separa un poquito.

Al notar que hay una vacilación rara, Escocia la mira.

—¿Qué te dije de las inhibiciones? —susurra dándole un beso en el estómago y yendo hacia abaaaajo.

Parpadea, ahora mismo no tiene mucha idea de lo que le habla. Va a esa sección concreta... Y bueno, disfruta, Escocia, a la chica desinhibida.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas, se sonroja un poco y sonríe más y lo bueno es que nadie más que ella le va a oír gritar con eso de vivir a las afueras de la ciudad en plan _forever alone._

Pues ahí tenemos a Escocia cantando _Belgium the great._ Lo bueno del chico además es que como puede acabar y no acabar, puede que puedas seguir la fiesta nada más como si nada. Y es que Bélgica se acordó de esto hace rato y justo por eso es que... Está ahí.

Chico afortunado, todos nuestros personajes masculinos te odian.

xoOXOox

Él no salta de la cama con la primera luz del día como Suiza, ya te lo digo.

Bélgica despierta la mañana siguiente... Antes que Escocia. Tiene una acidez estomacal absoluta... El whiskey... Y unas ganas de mear que no puede con ellas. Sonríe como idiota eso sí, más aún cuando sale de la cama escurriéndose. Me parece que Escocia no se entera.

Otra vez se pone la sudadera porque tiene frío, se va al baño, notando que está... aceptablemente limpio, busca su cepillo de dientes en su maleta... Come un trozo de pollo, se va al refrigerador por algo (a falta de nada... Ehm... De verdad toma una cerveza, y se vuelve a la cama).

Le mira acostado boca abajo...medio destapado. Escocia duerme sin enterarse de nada, balbuceando un poco. Bélgica sonríe un poco más, sonrojándose con ayer noche... Y con ayer más noche... Apretando los ojos. Estúpido whisky. Anda ya, que saliste bien en la foto, de hecho le da más penita la desinhibición de... Después.

Bueno, la cosa es que... Se le prende el foco. Sonríe entreabriendo un poco la cortina notando que la luz... Bueno, no es que sea muy buena, tampoco es que ella sea una fotógrafa profesional en lo absoluto.

Se le acerca al escocés con sigilo... MALA IDEA, y le destapa un poco más con cuidado... Leeeentamente. A ver si no acabas con el ojo morado otra vez o con un cuchillo al cuello. De hecho... si no se ha enterado de que se ha levantado no se va a enterar de que lo destapas.

Se muerde el labio porque el estúpido tatuaje se le ve muy sexy y además está todo despeinado y... Chica... estás idiotizada… Y ahí viene la sesión de fotos... Debe tomarle un MONTÓN además, y luego debe bajar más las cobijas, y luego debe pensar que está haciendo otra vez algo indebido y sin su permiso.

Y puede que ahí sea cuando Escocia se dé la vuelta. La chica piensa seriamente en vestirse en ir por algo de desayunar para ambos... Y pega un salto cuando se da la vuelta.

—Agh! ¡¿Y ahora te despiertas?! —protesta, pero no pasa nada, sólo se da la vuelta... hasta que habla.

—¿Mmm? —la luz le molesta un poquito y la belga pone su teléfono en la mesita de noche con un movimiento de ninja.

— _He-Hello_ —nerviosita. Al escocés se le cierran los ojos y se tapa un poco por frío. La chica sonríe y se sienta en la cama del lado que está el escocés en el pedacito que queda libre — _Hey..._

—Mmm —sonríe y la toma de la cintura con los ojos cerrados, tirando de ella.

—¡Ahh! —gritito. El británico se echa un poco para atrás para dejarle espacio, tapa a ambos por encima de la cabeza y se hace bolita abrazado a ella. La belga se ríe acurrucándose un poco, pareciéndole muy mono — _Good morning_ —susurra sonriendo.

—Nnn —protesta sonriendo un poco.

—Es tempraaaano.

—Shhhhh

—Vale, vale... Shh...

El chico sonríe y se acurruca más hundiéndole la cara en el cuello. Bel sonríe tontamente también y le hace cariños en el brazo con el que la tiene abrazada y vomita arcoiriseeees.

De hecho, Escocia aparentemente debería vomitarlos... y luego mandaría a la mierda a quien se lo diga.

—Iba a ir por desayuno —confiesa, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tengo hambre...

—Mucha. Pero el pollo está frío y la cerveza no basta.

—Ugh —perezosea un poco más.

—¿Hay una tienda por aquí? —se gira a mirarle y es que además tiene la mejilla asperita.

—Hay que bajar a la ciudad...

—Ahora entiendo por qué prefieres morir de hambre... —cierra los ojos —. Sólo por eso vas a ir conmigo al supermercado.

Escocia cierra los ojos y hay un movimiento de cabeza en absoluto (bastante) infantil que hace que la chica suelte una risita.

—Oh sí... Vas a acompañarme al súper y voy a recorrer todos los pasillos comprando cosas aburridas —se ríe un poco más en silencio cuando él la abraza más fuerte, le acaricia el brazo —. Y luego vendremos aquí y pondremos la lavadora...

—No vas a volver a mi casa en la puta vida —sentencia con la cara donde la tiene, haciendo que la chica se ría más.

—Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando…

—No lo pasaremos bien haciendo esas cosas...

—Mmmm... —se le repega —. Entonces vamos a desayunar a algún sitio.

—Vale…

—Pero hay que levantaaaarnos... Y bañaaaarnos...

—Uf... uuuuf...

—Antes voy a tomarte una foto.

—¿Me tengo que levantar para que hagas eso?

—No.

—Entonces me la suda —cierra los ojos.

—Qué sutil... —deja pasar unos segundos en silencio —. Listo —y está feliz por encubrir el crimen. De repente, Escocia levanta la cabeza como si hubiera visto un fantasma — _What?!_

El escocés pega un salto de la cama y se mete al baño corriendo.

— _What... What's...? Alba?_ ¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing_ , ya vengo, me estoy meando —responde y en realidad se ha levantado a tirarse un pedo. Pero ya que está, aprovecha. No te creas, iba a hacerlo frente a ti, pero le he dicho que no hace falta asustarla tanto.

Gracias. Deja eso para la tercera noche o después de dormir una semana juntos. Gracias. Ya irá en plan "tírame del dedo, tírame del dedo".

¡Cosas que NO hace Francia! Pero sí Holanda… Así que bueno, la chica aprovecha para levantarse... ¿Qué otra opción queda? Al menos ya le confesó de la foto.

* * *

 _Bueno... los juegos fueron en realidad el año pasado (por eso el 2014) pero ya sabemos como funcionamos, en junio del año pasado fue que lo escribimos y ha costado un poco tenerlo acabado y editado, es el precio que se paga por la publicación constante y sin interrupciones, que no se empieza a publicar hasta que está toda preparada y terminada De todos modos aquí te dejamos esta nueva historia de brits, que tendrá (más o menos) publicación diaria. Ojalá te guste y ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Los brits tienen deportes que sólo les gustan a ellos… Y a sus amigos… Familiares… Más bien.

Yo sigo pensando en ¿cómo es que dejan a Escocia practicar ningún deporte que implique palos? (Golf, criquet, la cosa esas de las escobas y las teteras). Bélgica está de acuerdo (y dice que lo de las teteras se llama curling).

Con lo fácil que es que los palos acaben metidos en el culo de alguien. Además el polo es con caballos… Le dan impulso… La misma Gaita.

Gales dice que el que se pone falda sin ropita interior es él. Siempre pueden defenderse.

Escocia responde que no le va a contar cuantas veces se ha imaginado metiendo cada una de las varas de la gaita en cada uno de los culos de sus hermanos... sí, a la vez.

Qué bueno que no nos cuente, sí, la imagen mental se la ahorra porque sabe que sois sensibles.

Hombre, que considerado, ni crea que nos lo imaginamos _*pokerface*._

Irlanda dice que él también se ha imaginado todas las varas metidas en el culo de Escocia en repetidas ocasiones.

Escocia dice que no, que lo que pasa es que sabe que a ellos les daría placer, pero que a él eso no le acaba de gustar.

La verdad... Yo creo que Irlanda tampoco es muy feliz con ello. Me da la impresión que también es más del modelo pro-chica.

Gales dice que sí que le daría placer ver la gaita atorada en el culo de Escocia a lo que el mencionado responde que si se pone tetas le deja que lo haga.

"¿Tetas de cualquier tipo?" pregunta Gales.

"No, de las gordas y permanentes" sonríe malicioso el escocés.

El galés dice que tampoco le daría TANTO placer. Escocia se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

Gales dice que quizás Irlanda quiera ponérselas y Escocia le contesta que por eso a él no se lo ha ofrecido, porque sería capaz. Gales se ríe, pensando en Irlanda con tetas... Y concluyendo que eso es como para mandarle al psicólogo.

Inglaterra interviene, diciendo que ya que estamos en este ambiente general de cervezas con los brits quizás podríamos empezar con el asunto de los juegos. Perfecto.

Irlanda se frota las manos emocionado con ello, preguntando si esto es sólo la organización. Escocia opina que más ñoño no se puede... por lo visto no conoce mucho a su sobrino canadiense.

—¿Y ya tienes todo? ¿O finalmente veremos a Alba histérico porque no han acabado a tiempo y todo saldrá mal? —pregunta Gales mirando al escocés.

—¿Insinúas que tenía que preparar algo más que un prado para correr? —tan tranquilo con su cerveza.

—Nah, con el prado estará bien... Seguramente usaremos el prado para correr y para reírnos de ti.

—No creo, lo he dejado con el hielo. Ninguno sabe manejarse mejor que yo en el hielo.

—Ninguno de quienes... Según recuerdo uno de los muchachos de _England_ VIVE en el hielo. Él podrá llevarnos en su trineo.

— _Who?_ —pregunta repasándolos y no cayendo.

— _America_ —sí, Irlanda acaba de BORRAR a Canadá del mapa.

— _America_ ni siquiera participa, no es de la familia —Desheredado de por vida desde la independencia... "Yo estoy intentando a ver si conmigo también cuela" se piensa el mayor.

—No, no... Hay otro americano grandote, estoy seguro —asegura Gales.

—¡Aaah! El chico de _France._

—¡Él! —asiente Gales.

—Bah, no me preocupa. Apenas si destaca.

—Pero sabe usar el hielo... No te desvíes del tema.

—¿Cuando dicen que empiezan? —pregunta Irlanda medio perdido. (De hecho Irlanda estaría desterradísimo de no ser porque está Irlanda del norte).

—¿Cómo que cuando empiezan? Acabaron la semana pasada, _Eire_ —el maligno de Escocia. Gales se ríe.

— _What?! No! Bloody hell, really?_ —genuinamente consternado. Escocia se descojona.

—Perdiste todo por abandono.

—Nooo! No, tienes que estar bromeando, idiota... —saca su teléfono para ver el calendario porque está seguro que lo había anotado ahí, el hermano mayor se sigue riendo.

—Como estás tan ocupado con tantas citas y cosas que hacer... —se burla.

— _Shut up!_ ¡Mira! ¡Aquí están, aún no son! —le medio embarra el teléfono en la cara —. Es la próxima... Uff! ¡¿La próxima semana?! _Really?_

—¿Tú qué? ¿Vas a traer a tu esposa? —pregunta Escocia a Gales cayendo en la cuenta con las citas, aun medio riéndose de Irlanda.

(Es que tienen deportes como el _netball_... Que es medio _volleyball_ medio _basketball..._ Sólo ellos siguen jugando eso)

— _Of course_ voy a traerla, vendrá con _mother_ —se sonroja igual... Pero hace como si no pasara nada—. ¿Tú no vas a invitar a tu mujer?

—No es mi mujer —se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco mi esposa.

— _Bloody hell..._ Se han vuelto completamente aburridos los dos —les pica el irlandés.

—Será por suerte que no lo es... —se ríe y mira a Irlanda—. A mí me han dicho que tú ahora consumes porno amateur... ¿Vas a invitar a _Prussia_ a que te acompañe?

—Oh... Veo que te enteras de todo, eso sí —Irlanda se ríe y se pone las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Nah, mejor las invito a ellas dos, no me vendría mal una de cada lado.

—¿Te reservo para tres entonces? —ofrece Escocia, sonriendo de lado.

—Ahm... _Yes, sure, why not_ —se ríe pensando que seguro irá solo... Pero quizás pueda ligarse a dos. Escocia se descojona un poco con eso.

—Tres... Él, su mano derecha y su mano izquierda —resume Gales.

— _Well,_ dejémosle disfrutar de más espacio libre ya que no tiene sexo regular —se encoge de hombros el escocés.

—Mira que graciosos ambos. Como si ustedes llevaran teniendo sexo regular con alguien las últimas décadas —hace los ojos en blanco—. Al menos yo no tengo que preocuparme por chicas embarazadas o por perfumarme y estar bien rasurado —agrega mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes competir eso con el SEXO REGULAR? —palmaditas a la espalda e Irlanda le da un "golpecito" en el pecho y arruga la nariz. Gales se ríe.

— _¡Of course_ que puede competir con el sexo regular! Eso y poder llegar tarde, borracho sin que nadie me reclame, e ir a bailar diario si quiero, ver fútbol todos los domingos sin que NADIE me moleste, no tener que recoger mi casa y poder circular en pelotas por todos lados.

—Eso también puedo yo. Aunque sí que hay que admitir que el asunto Necrófilo va más allá de cualquier fetiche —sigue Escocia por Gales ahora. Irlanda levanta las cejas.

—¡¿Necrófilo?!

—Pues Galia el año pasado...

—Vemos que nunca has tenido sexo regular, _brother,_ si crees que con esas cosas vas a compensarlo —Gales le contesta a Irlanda riendo y luego se gira a Escocia—. Pues verás que... Si así hicieran las cosas todos los muertos...

Irlanda se muere de la risa.

—También me han dicho que hay más de un muerto intentándolo —suelta ahora sin sonreír. Gales le da un trago a su cerveza y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón?

—Algo de un abrazo, me lo contó _mum._

El irlandés parpadea y entrecierra los ojos.

— _Mother?_ ¿Con otro de ellos? —Irlanda hace memoria pensando en los posibles... Las palmadas en el culo de Roma le vienen a la mente. Se sonroja—. No hablarás de _Rome._

— _Of course_ hablo del capullo, _mum and France_ me lo contaron.

— _What?!_ Tú con... —Irlanda abre los ojos como platos mirando a Gales—. ¿ÉL?

— _Yes_ , de hecho embarazar a Galia sólo fue un escalón dentro de mi plan maestro de conquistar el corazón del asesino _mother_ —responde Gales con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado sin duda, pero tratando de mantener el temple.

—Ponte todo lo sarcástico que quieras, ni siquiera entiendo por qué te dejaste abrazar y toda esa mierda —sigue Escocia bastante más en riña y sin burla de lo habitual.

—Estaba intentando beber whiskey en paz, para pasarme la noticia de Galia, llego ahí y ya sabes cómo son los latinos —se defiende revolviéndose un poco—. De hecho fue bastante incómodo todo ese proceso, el abrazo fue lo de menos.

— _Why?_ —casi exige. Irlanda mira a uno y luego al otro.

—Creo que puedes imaginarte lo complicado de la situación —responde un poco ambiguamente—. La presión de _mother, Rome_ y Germania.

— _Well..._ —gesto de desinterés creyéndole un poco, medio, sin creerle porque le conoce con Francia—. ¿Vais a quedaros en casa de la larva con la chavalería?

—No querría, aunque con Galia ahora es... Complicado—responde el Gales mirando a Irlanda.

—¿Yo? Ni en un millón de años iba a quedarme contigo —se ríe el pelirrojo menor.

—En mi casa no se queda ni dios, este año a un hotel.

—Oh! _Come on!_ ¡¿No será otra vez por la chica?!

—No —ojos en blanco pero se sonroja un poco porque EVIDENTEMENTE es por eso.

—¡Eh, déjale _Eire!_ —Gales sonríe de lado —. Además te conviene un hotel, puedes llevar a alguien.

—Es que mira la cara de idiota que pone —protesta Irlanda haciendo él también los ojos en blanco. Envidiaaaaa.

—Es que me da igual cuanto protestes. Dos cuartos de tres, entonces... ni siquiera sé si la larva va a meter a los chavales en su casa, en realidad, me la suda.

—Esa cara no se le va a quitar nunca, pobrecito —Gales se ríe encogiéndose de hombros—, y cuartos de tres a juego... Puedes ponerme aún en uno de dos, no tengo problema. Oh! ¿Dónde vas a meter a _mother?_

—En tu cuarto de tres —sonrisa maligna. Irlanda se ríe.

—No voy a meter a _mother_ en mi cuarto, antes la llevo yo en persona a que se quede a dormir en tu cama —sonríe Gales.

—Menudo hijo estás hecho, ¿que no sabes que Galia va para acompañarla a ella?

—Un poco más y vamos a ir todos a acompañarte a ti y a tu novia en tu casa. Págale un cuarto extra —sugiere el galés.

—Págaselo tú... o explícale que va a dormir con _Eire._

— _What?! No way!_ No me jodan ninguno de los dos, los juegos son en tu _bloody_ casa, TÚ le pagas a _mother_ un cuarto extra —protesta Irlanda.

—Para qué, si puede dormir contigo... donde va a estar mejor que con su niñito del alma —se burla Escocia.

—Si es así entonces no me preocupo, va a dormir con la larva, porque lo último que yo he sido es "su niñito del alma" —se encoge de hombros Irlanda y Escocia se ríe con eso.

—Bueno... ¿Y al final quien más viene...? —pregunta Gales cambiando el tema y mirando a Escocia.

—Pues todos los chavales, creo, no estoy seguro... la larva me envió un correo. Tengo miedo que sea un christmas atrasado deseándome amor y no lo he abierto.

—Muy útil la información que proporcionas, como siempre —protesta un poco Gales, como si él abriera los mails de Inglaterra.

—Quizás si viene más gente sea más divertido que con ustedes últimamente —valora Irlanda mientras Gales mira su reloj.

—Si tan fastidiado estás, ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa en vez de andar dando por culo? —replica Escocia sonriendo igual.

—Reenvíame el correo de _England, please_ —pide al aire el galés mirando a Escocia de reojo, sonriendo de lado.

—A veeeeeer ¿Qué quieres saber? —saca el teléfono del bolsillo buscando el mail para leérselo.

—Conozco a _England_ , seguramente el muy controlador ha puesto ahí donde pretende quedarse... Y quizás algo de _mother_. Ah, y la lista de quien viene.

—Pues... —lo busca—. Dice que él no necesita hotel, blablabla, que todos los demás sí, ejem. Y que _mum_ debería quedarse con Galia, besos para _Wales._

—Ya, claro... Y dice también "soy un idiota y un niño de mami y voy a concederle a Alba la independencia".

—¿Lo has leído? —levanta las cejas buscando arriba y abajo, riéndose. Gales sonríe de lado riéndose un poco y negando con la cabeza.

—Quizás sí que pueda hacerme cargo yo de _mum_ —suelta Irlanda en actitud de cierta reflexión, sin reírse, terminándose su cerveza.

—No, ahora en serio, sí dice eso de Galia, así que ya te pelearás tú con _mu_... —empieza Escocia y se detiene cuando Irlanda dice eso, mirándole como si acabara de decir que ha decidido hacerse Hare-Krishna y la semana que viene se va a casar con un oso disecado. Gales le mira con una cara muy parecida—. _W-What?_ —un poco temeroso y todo. Irlanda vacila un poquito.

— _Well_... Es _mother_ y alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ella —se encoge de hombros pensando en hacerse el buen hijo y perfecto samaritano para que quizás le presente a Egipto y Helena.

Escocia mira a Gales de reojo y luego vuelve a mirar a Irlanda.

—No es que me importe pero... acaba de pasar lo que nunca creí que pasaría: creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

— _What the..._ —Gales se estira, toma la botella de cerveza que está sobre la mesa y de la acerca olisqueándola—. No. Es que claramente algo le pusieron.

Irlanda se ríe y a la vez revuelve un poco pensando "¿qué he hecho?" / "no puede ser tan malo... ¿Verdad?".

—En fin... vale. Tú te encargas de _mum_ —se encoge de hombros—. Veamos, que más... quienes vienen...

— _Come on_ , no puede ser tan grave, sólo es _mum..._ ¿Verdad? Si viene con el imbécil, no —advierte.

—Ya se guardará mucho el imbécil de poner un pie en las _Highlands._

—¡Ahí tienes! —Irlanda pega en la mesa y sonríe—. No puede ser TAAAN malo.

—Si tú lo dices... —responde Gales encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Escocia—. Me decías quienes vienen...

— _Yes..._ —le lee la lista completa que son como... cincuenta. Y que puedes consultar e wikipedia, porque nos la vamos a ahorrar. Porque el ahorro es maravilloso.

— _Seychelles..._ —Gales se ríe—, no la recuerdo de los juegos anteriores.

—¿Y tampoco la recuerdas de Navidad? —se burla el pelirrojo mayor.

—Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

—Pues nada más por la cara de la larva vale la pena que hagas un esfuerzo. Es una pena.

—¿Qué es una pena? —pregunta Irlanda el despistado y Gales se ríe de lo que dijo Escocia.

—Supongo que duerme más tranquilo sabiendo que es a la abuela y no a la nieta a quien te beneficias.

Irlanda les mira, de verdad preguntándose qué hace mal él en la vida, si el aburrido, estirado y repipi Gales consigue tirarse a la abuela y la nieta... Y él no.

—Ah, eso le tranquiliza a él, pero no a _France_ —sonríe malignamente, el fino de Gales.

—Ni a _mum_ , definitivamente. No estoy seguro de que me guste que me hayas usurpado el lugar de oveja negra de la familia —le dice el escocés a Gales.

—Eso es cierto... Si alguien iba a usurparlo ese debía ser yo —apoya Irlanda.

—¿Tú? ¡Pero si tú el único lugar que pareces querer usurpar es el de _England_! Mira que ofrecerte a cuidar a _mum..._ —razona Gales.

— _Shhh, shut up!_ ¡A ver si se va a dar cuenta!

—¿Y a mí qué? Ya se ofreció... Más vale que tome previsiones.

—Eso sí que es verdad, a ver si te espabilas —le suelta tan sonriente. Te recordamos que a ti te la tuvieron que llevar hasta tu casa para que te dieras por aludido. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco y toma la cerveza nueva que le han traído.

—Espabilado estoy, no exageren. Además siempre puedo cambiar el cuarto de tres por dos de una cama y ya.

Gajes mira su reloj de nuevo y levanta las cejas, sacando la cartera.

—Dos de una cama, eso sí es un paso adelante.

—Claro que lo es, así _mother_ al suyo y yo y quien sea al mío y se acabó el problema. Incluso _mother_ puede invitar a Galia a dormir si tú te pones insoportable.

—Claro, seguro puedes tirarte alguno de los niños de _England_ , me parece que India te miraba con ojitos de querer cuando fuimos a su casa la última vez —pica Escocia.

— _Ah! Come on!_ —protesta Irlanda—. Tías, Alba... Lo que quiero son tías.

—Y las buscas en la fiesta de penes que es los juegos de la _Commonwealth._ Brillante.

—Pues no, no necesariamente... —las busca en porno amateur... Que es igual de brillante.

—Seguro cuidar de _mum_ te convierte en un imán para ellas.

—Ya verás que de una u otra manera lo hará.

— _Well, Well..._ Por más que me gusta la idea de sentarme aquí y escucharles hablar de imaginarias conquistas... Tengo que irme —anuncia Gales.

—El hombre ocupado. Paga tú la ronda —suelta Escocia pensando que quería contarles algo sobre lo que planea hacer la próxima vez que Bélgica vaya a su casa pero no sabe ni por dónde empezar, así que no les contará y menos si ya se va. A pesar de todo, se calma un poco con ese pensamiento.

—¿Por qué habría de pagar yo siendo que ustedes se quedan? —pregunta Gales tomando igualmente unos cuantos billetes.

—Porque somos tus encantadores hermanos a los que amas de todo corazón y no quieres que le digan a tu madre como casi te pones a llorar cuando te hemos dicho que tenías que quedarte con ella.

— _Yes_ , estuve así de llorar desconsoladamente —asiente poniendo los billetes en la mesa, que no alcanzan a pagar todo, seguramente pero pagan más de lo que él se ha bebido.

xOXOXOx

Después del desastre de la primera vez que Bélgica se encontró en casa del escocés, las siguientes ocasiones en las que ha subido lentamente se ha ido encontrado la nevera más o menos llena, la casa más o menos recogida, los baños más o menos limpios y una tarjeta de servicios de limpieza más o menos visible pegada a la puerta de la nevera con un imán de publicidad de Godiva. Esta vez no es una excepción.

La excepción está en que cuando le abre la puerta está sudando, con el corazón a mil y tremendamente NERVIOSO.

— _Hello!_ —se acerca a darle un beso y parpadea a la mitad porque parece como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio o algo así. Inclina la cabeza.

—Ah, ehm... hum... —vacila cuatro veces, se acerca se separa y se queda nada más en una sonrisa nerviosa—. _H-Hello_ —abre la puerta del todo para dejarla entrar. La chica parpadea y sonríe igual frunciendo un poquito el ceño, entrando.

—¿Ha ido bien? Te ves...

 _—Eh? Yes, yes_ —carraspea igual de nervioso y aprieta los ojos cambiando de idea sobre sus pretensiones una y mil veces en nada más que un segundo.

—Mmm... —nada convencida, aunque mira al rededor y sonríe notando que esto parece cada vez más una casa. No comenta nada al respecto—. ¿Todo listo?

—¿Eh? —Vuelve a sacarle de sus pensamientos—. ¿Todo el qué?

— _The... Games_. ¿Estás seguro de que va todo bien? —pregunta acercándose con los brazos levantados para abrazarle del cuello.

— _Ah, yes.._. No, he dejado algunos detalles mal acabados para que a _England_ le salgan canas verdes pero en general... —sonríe un poco centrándose más.

—Eso suena un poco más a un acto de maldad digno de ti —se pone de puntas y le da un beso suave en los labios. Escocia sonríe y cierra los ojos con el beso, relajándose más...

—Tengo algo para ti —suelta sin pensar.

—¡Oh! —sonríe abriendo los ojos—. Un... ¿Regalo?

—¿Eh? —se tensa de repente y pone cara de pánico al notar que lo ha dicho en voz alta, porque aún se está pensando si dárselo o no. Bélgica le acaricia un poco la nuca.

—¿No? –vacila notando un poco la tensión.

— _I... I-I..._ —vacila con el corazón acelerado—. _Y-Yes…_

—¿Qué es? —sonríe sinceramente.

—Ehm... —se humedece los labios—. Está en el cuarto. V-Ve a ver. Voy por birra.

—En el cuarto... ¡Voy a ver! —beso rápido en los labios y le suelta —. ¿Me traes una?

— _Yes_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe igual de nerviosamente.

Bélgica se va hacia allá, nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. En realidad no es que Escocia no le haya dado regalos... Le ha dado cervezas, por ejemplo. Pero algo en el nerviosismo hace que ella se ponga igual de nerviosa mientras se asoma a la cama.

El británico se va la cocina pensando... esto, todo esto, empezó en diciembre, en Navidad y ahora es Julio. Hace tiempo que esta es definitivamente la relación más larga que ha tenido nunca y... no está NADA seguro de que esta sea una buena idea. No es nada en realidad, es una cuestión práctica porque además va a pasar ahí unos días con los juegos y parece como lo más lógico nada más, seguro a ella no le parece nada y puede que incluso se decepciona... o igual se asusta, igual se siente demasiado, igual que él, que se siente como si le faltara el aire y esto fuera demasiado deprisa.

Bélgica toma aire, tratando de no pensar en qué puede ser... Podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero... Era un regalo, eso era bonito, más aún viniendo de este hombre que a veces parecía tener problemas con algunas de estas cosas tradicionales. Decide dejar de pensar y darle vueltas, y mejor ver realmente qué es. Así que evitando seguir con su vacilación pasa al cuarto mirando directamente a la cama.

No hay nada. Parpadea... Y mira alrededor buscando una cajita o un paquete con su moño. Nop... Nada.

—Ehm... _Albaaaa_ —grita preguntándose si hay algo que debería estar viendo que no ve.

— _Yes, yes..._ ya voy —sale de sus pensamientos, sacando las cervezas.

Mira debajo de la cama. Ahí si hay mierda, no mires que te come. Aprieta los ojos y decide no pensar en ello, levantándose otra vez.

—Es que no estoy segura de saber... —grita un poco más, sentándose en la cama. Quizás era algo menos notorio... O quizás ahora lo traería. Se imagina a Escocia viniendo con dos cervezas y un mandil listo para tomarla apasionadamente en la cama como regalo. Se sonroja un montón.

En justo el momento que aparece en el linde de la puerta. Bélgica pega un saltito saliendo de la fantasía y sonrojándose más.

— _Oh! Hey..._ —con el corazón aceleradillo. Escocia traga saliva, sonríe un poco y le tiende la cerveza, temblorosito—. _Thank you_ —sonríe también y le mira a la espera de que le diga algo.

—¿Qué... opinas?

—Hum... Está todo limpio —sonríe un poco y mira alrededor sin estar muy segura.

— _Yes... Well, I mean_ , es nada más para... es decir, sólo... bueno, pensé que... bueno. Nada más.

Bélgica vacila y le mira balbucear sin estar del todo segura. Sonríe de igual manera.

—Ven... —pide dando unas palmaditas al lado suyo en la cama, tratando de entender el súper nerviosismo por el cuarto ordenado—. Es que no veo... El regalo. Perdona. ¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? —suelta con sinceridad sonriendo un poco y mirando alrededor.

—Es... —se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos, realmente nervioso, sentándose a su lado. Ella le acaricia un poco la espalda, notando el nerviosismo—. Nada más... —piensa en decirle cualquier cosa y cuando nota la mano pega un salto levantándose y separando asustado—. ¡El cajón! —chilla por el susto. Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—¿E-El cajón? —lo mira de reojo —. ¿Está ahí?

—No, no, el regalo es el cajón, es decir... es nada más... un cajón para... que dejes algunas cosas... si quieres... durante los juegos y... lo que... es nada más...

Levanta las cejas un poco más... Sin esperárselo, con una sensación EXTRAÑA en el estómago. Escocia le acababa de hacer un regalo simbólico, o al menos así lo entendía. Un hueco en su vida... Un cajón. Siente maripositas en el estómago, un poco en shock.

—Oh... —susurra mirándole y luego mirando hacia el cajón de reojo. Sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose.

—Porque en la maleta la ropa... y... así... bueno... no tienes... es decir, es tonto, pero... —tan nervioso. La belga se levanta sonriendo y acercándose a él.

—Es... Es un regalo muy bonito y mi ropa... Es... —balbucea un poco también acercándose más y volviendo a ponerle las manos al cuello. Escocia traga saliva.

Vacila un instante pensándose esto y tragando saliva también. Podría ser sólo una cosa amable de su parte, "mira, te liberé un cajón para poner tu ropa, cuando acaben los juegos y te vayas a casa sacas todas tus cosas y ya, si alguien más viene hago lo mismo". Sin embargo, conociéndole... No parecía ser algo que hiciera por nadie más y entre eso y su nerviosismo, siente que eso aunque no quiera, es una cosa grande... O quizás él temía que ella pensara que era una cosa grande cuando era algo sin importancia...

El pelirrojo respira un poco más tranquilo al notar que no piensa nada raro ni se asusta ni nada, sonriendo un poquitito.

— _I... Really... I... Thank you_ —susurra tragando saliva—. Es un gesto bonito de tu parte.

— _Well... I... just... hum_ —aprieta los ojos porque justo ahora no sabe qué decir. Bélgica le abraza y él suspira y nada más la abraza de vuelta a lo que la chica le acaricia la espalda y sonríe pensando repentinamente que han dado un extraño y gran paso—. _Well,_ pues... —risita nerviosa, carraspea.

— _Well..._ Voy a llenar mi cajón —sí, puedes entrar en pánico.

Aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco de sí mismo mientras se auto convence que no pasa nada, nada más le ha dejado un espacio para guardar sus cosas, no es como que haya perdido su libertad, es sólo un… bueno, ahora nada más no es libre de elegir lo que hay en el cajón.

Es sólo un cajón, ejem… Hiperventila un poco, ¿qué pasa si ahora quiere quemar la casa pero no puede porque están las cosas en el cajón...?

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa, no se crean que no, pensando que esto no es un compromiso a la larga... Sólo es un cajón, nada para sobre pensar. Aunque nadie le había vaciado nunca un cajón en su casa.

—No guardes nada de mucho valor... es decir, ¡quizás se quema la casa! —¿puedes calmarte un poco? Bélgica levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿Contigo adentro o afuera?

— _I don't know..._ —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¡Cómo que no sabes! _Are you..._ ¿Estás bien?

— _I... just..._ —al borde del ataque de ansiedad, pero aparte de eso, como una rosa.

— _Come on,_ ¿qué cosas tan graves puedo guardar en un cajón fuera de mi ropa...? ¿Un poco de ropa interior quizás? Trataré de poner cosas monas.

Parpadea con eso. Mira, de repente esto tiene una parte buena. Bélgica sonríe de lado... Y sí, no puede evitar conocerte desde que te encontró en su pijama de borregos.

—Puedes usar mi pijama si quieres, siempre y cuando la laves —se ríe un poco cuando ve que él aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Quizás traiga un par de libros de esos...

—No es como que sea un fetiche por la ropa de mujer o algo.

—Gracias por asumir que mi pijama de borregos es femenino —se ríe.

—El caso es que... son los borregos —se encoge de hombros con la típica sonrisa de "bromeo pero suena a verdad", provocando que la chica se ría aún más.

—¡ESE es el fetiche! —le acusa y él se ríe el también. Le mira sonriendo embobadita, cambiando el peso de pie y sonrojándose un poco, antes de humedecerse los labios—. Voy... Por mis cosas —susurra en un tonito extraño, tragando saliva y mirándole sonriendo. Él asiente y... se toma casi toda la cerveza de golpe.

Bélgica sale casi corriendo porque acaba de descubrir algo importante... Y en lo que no quería pensar mucho. Sí, en efecto, acaba de enterarse que quizás está de verdad enamorada de Escocia. Aún así, no pretende decirle nada... Aunque teme, TEME que vaya a decirle clarísimamente en algún momento de exhalación en el sexo o algo así. Aprieta los ojos volviendo con su maleta.

Escocia no se entera de nada mientras nada más se toma la cerveza intentando relajarse y pensando en si tiene que ir a recibir a la gente o algo ¿habrá un protocolo?

Bélgica pone tres cosas en el cajón antes de girarse a mirarle y volver a sonrojarse un poco. Al notar que le mira sale de sus pensamientos.

—Ehm... Ya está... Vamos a... ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta aún sonrojadita.

— _Yes_ —asiente y recuerda algo —. No estoy seguro de tener otra sudadera que prestarte que no esté realmente vieja ya...

—Oh... —sonríe un poco y vacila—. Bueno, supongo que... ¿Hablas de para retozar y dormir en tu casa? —pregunta la chica y él se sonroja con el retozar —. E-Es decir... —carraspea un poquito —. Oh, espera, no había pensado. ¿Alguien más se quedará aquí?

—No, todos van a hotel, salvo _England_ , que se va a su casa.

—Ehm... Qué bien —sonríe y se sonroja otra vez—. ¿Qué toca hacer ahora?

—No estoy seguro de si tengo que ir a recibirles o ya en la inauguración... tú eres la que sabe de protocolos.

La belga le mira con la boca un poco abierta.

—Uff... Bueno, yo estaría ahí hecha un manojo de nervios, con flores para cada quien y desde las nueve de la mañana... Pero es que yo no soy tú. ¿Tienes sus itinerarios?

—¿Itinerarios?

— _Yes_ , en qué vuelvo viene cada quien y a qué hora llegan —va por su cerveza, que ha dejado en la mesita de noche antes de que le dijera lo del cajón, pensando aún un poco que en una semana completa durmiendo juntos y solos... Se le va a salir decirle así que le quiere o algo de eso... Y él seguro va a salir corriendo.

— _Ah, yes._

—Ah... Y, hombre libre, ¿quieres ir a recibirles?

—Pues así como querer... —sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Aunque puede que my _mother_ suba hasta aquí si no estoy ahí.

—Nos vamos —sentencia y el escocés se ríe con la respuesta inmediata—. No, no... Es que... Mira que me dará mucho gusto verla —la diplomacia ante todo—, pero...

—Vale, vale, vamos —concede encogiéndose de hombros, tomando las llaves del coche y la chaqueta de cuero.

Bélgica se pone el suéter, que ya conoce las gélidas temperaturas de esta región... Aún en verano puede darle frío... y busca tomarle de la mano cuando pasa a su lado para salir.

La deja sin darse mucha cuenta mientras trastea con las llaves con otra mano y para cuando lo nota, se sonroja un poco pero no la suelta. Más bien se la aprieta un poco porque además aun no le ha dado un beso largo hoy... y le ha regalado un cajón. Cielos... ¿y qué pasa ahora si de repente quiere cambiar el armario? ¿Tiene que ser una decisión conjunta? Ansiedaaaaad.

Es que es monísimo. Es que le cuesta mucho esto. De hecho, creo que a sus hermanos se les hubieran salido los ojos de haberles contado. Seguro, es que ni siquiera Irlanda tiene un cajón en su casa, de hecho, seguro si Irlanda se deja algo en su casa pasa a ser de Escocia en cuanto el irlandés sale por la puerta.

No creo que ni su madre tenga realmente un cajón. Sólo le falta eso, que tenga alguna excusa para ir sin avisar.

* * *

 _Como alguien puede ponerse tan nervioso con solo un cajón... ¿lo que hace Escocia es un drama o no? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de que le había dicho a Galia desde mediados de mayo que fuera a su casa, había postergado y postergado el momento por una u otra razón, siempre intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era que tuviera pánico de llevarla a su casa... Había ido todas las semanas a verla a Roma desde que sabía que estaba embarazada, le había llevado flores, la había cargado y cuidado, pero siempre tenía que volver a casa por alguna "urgencia". Al final, para mediados de junio había tomado valor y después de unas cuantas copas de whiskey había comprado el boleto de Galia para los últimos días del mes...

Y luego de decirle... Había entrado en pánico, volteando en la medida de lo posible la casa de cabeza para dejarla... Aceptablemente bien.

Galia se ha despedido de Roma en la estación de Tren de la manera más dramática que podría verse, los dos llorando, besos apasionados, un pañuelo por la ventana, carrera al lado del tren... ¿por qué no había ido en avión? Porque el tren le parece más romántico en sus películas y no le da tanto miedo.

Y... No es que él fuera un hombre especialmente descuidado como sus hermanos mayores, por el contrario, tenía hábitos más organizados, una vida llena de rutinas, y una casa anticuada... Y, la cruz de los británicos, llena, llena de cosas.

Quince minutos después de eso, Roma había vuelto a mandar una foto guarra al grupo de _whatsapp_ que tienen los _ancient_ y Galia se había reído tranquilamente. ¿A qué venía el drama entonces? Hombre, ¿qué es la vida sin drama?

Desde luego, sigo pensando que Galia tiene... ese sentido de la orientación. De hecho está ahora en la estación de _Cardiff_ con su chaqueta rosa pálido y su paraguas rojo. Ha conseguido que un chico muy amable le bajara las maletas.

Lamentándose un poco no haber ido por ella, Gales le ha escrito metódicamente cada dos horas y le ha hablado en las horas en las que no le ha escrito, todo para ver si está bien, si se siente bien y si todo está en orden...

Al final, ha llegado, cosa RARÍSIMA y debido a la histeria, con el tiempo demasiado justo y casi un infarto, así que en vez de poder esperar de pie en el andén a que llegara el tren, está corriendo y buscándola con cierta angustia fruto de la desesperación y agobio que vive la gente que llega justo a tiempo un día, en vez de llegar antes como cada vez. Ella debe estar dándole las gracias al chico que la ha ayudado con su maleta.

—¡Gaaalia! ¡Oh cielo santo, perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¿Estás bien? —suelta cuando al fin la ve, agobiado con la hora.

—¡Ah! —sonríe girándose al reconocer su voz.

— _Hello! God!_ ¡Has llegado y no estaba aquí! Lo siento —vacila para abrazarla, ¡y se sonroja y le mira la gabardina y piensa que se ve tan hermosa! Se sonroja más.

— _Allô_ —responde sonriendo y le toma de una mano acercándose a darle un beso.

Sonríe idiotamente y la toma de la cintura con la otra mano, cerrando los ojos y dejaaaaandose dar todos los besos que quiera. Por algún motivo a ella le gustan los besos en la estación.

América dice que debe ser su culpa, porque en sus pelis viejas siempre hay besos en estaciones. Y es que ellos dos (ejem Gales) son así como anticuados así que les queda perfecto. Sólo le ha faltado traer sombrero y bajar el bastón que se ha dejado en el coche.

Después de un poquito, se separa sonriendo. Y hacemos un esfuerzo por devolverle su cerebro a Gales, así que la gala se ríe suavemente de la cara que pone, porque le gusta como se le pierde el cerebro por completo

— _Hello, my love_ —le sonríe positivamente idiotizado—. ¿Te ríes de mí o conmigo?

—De ti porque me agradas —sonríe también. Él se ríe un poco, sonrojándose y soltándola un poco.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —porque no se lo has preguntado trescientas veces—. Siento haber llegado con el tiempo tan justo.

—Ha ido todo muy bien, sigo maravillada con las cosas como los trenes, son tan bonitos y tan rápidos, antes tardaba días y días en subir hasta aquí... ¡y _Rome_ dice que he ido por debajo del agua!

—Oh, sí que has ido por debajo del agua después de pasar por casa de _France._ ¿Todo ese túnel largo? —le suelta un poco más y sonríe buscando sus maletas en el suelo.

—Ha sido un poco decepcionante eso porque yo esperaba ver los peces a través de la ventanilla.

Gales sonríe con eso y la mira de reojo… esta chica vive en un mundo maravilloso…

—Eso sería muy bonito, ¿verdad? Quizás pueda llevarte al acuario en estos días... Te gustaría —levanta las maletas del suelo.

—Sería mucho más interesante que nada más un túnel sin paisajes —sonríe y le toma del brazo cuando las ha levantado, arreglándose el cabello que hoy lleva recogido.

—Pero también más difícil de construir y mantener —explica y sonríe —. Te ves muy bien con el cabello así —Le asegura caminando hacia el coche, nerviosito, pensando en las cosas que ha hecho para recibirla que incluyen perfumar su cama, poner flores en un jarrón, ese tipo de cosas que como se entere alguien...

—¿Te gusta? —Sonríe feliz de nuevo tocándose el cabello—. Lo vi en una cosa de esas del clasificador —se refiere al ordenador—. Y mi barra de labios también es nueva. Tú estás muy guapo con este traje.

Gales sonríe, sonrojadito.

—Ehm _... Thank you._ En ti el conjunto se ve perfecto —ha aprendido a no hacerle caso a algunas cosas que no entiende bien —y... ¿Cómo has dejado _Rome?_

—Me ha llevado a la estación a despedirme y... ¡Anda! —cae en la cuenta de algo mirando alrededor.

— _What?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Me ha dado una... flor y debo haberla dejado en el tren —hace un suspiro de fastidio—. Qué pena. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado que has venido tan angustiado?

—Oh... Bueno, cosas peores se han perdido en las guerras —le quita importancia a la flor, frunciendo un poco la nariz abriendo el coche con el controlito—, yo... De hecho debí recibirte con flores —se lo piensa—. No es que pasara nada, sólo estaba terminando de arreglarlo todo y poner algunas cosas en orden. Ehm... _Welcome to Wales._

La chica sonríe y mira un poco alrededor.

—Ahora verás un poco más... Estoy seguro que visitaste esto con _mother_ en algún momento, pero creo que lo encontrarás irreconocible.

—Todos los lugares que conocía han cambiado —suspira y sonríe un poco tristemente.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—A veces sí... pero no tanto, porque hay cosas maravillosas ahora.

—Y ahora somos adultos nosotros y hay bebés en el camino —le abre la puerta del coche y él solo vuelve a ponerse nervioso con ese asunto.

—Ah... _oui_ —susurra y se mete en el coche sin mirarle, dejando de sonreír. Gales parpadea un poco con esta respuesta, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Aún así, los nervios no ayudan y cierra la puerta del coche, dándole la vuelta y metiéndose en el lugar del piloto—. Este coche al revés es tan bonito —asegura sonriente, cambiado de tema.

—¡Ah! No es al revés... Más bien los de ustedes son al revés —levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, tan tranquilo.

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar? —pregunta dejándole hacer incluso poniendo la mano sobre la suya.

—Oh... Bueno, pensaba que iríamos a mi casa por ahora a que descansaras un poco.

—¡Ah! Me da curiosidad ver el palacio en el que vive mi príncipe —sonríe.

—Hace algunos años que dejamos de vivir en los Palacios para convertirlos en museos —"Palacio", piensa para sí saliendo del estacionamiento. Se ríe un poco, revolviéndose.

—Ah, me gusta mucho el arte, antes _Rome_ siempre me estaba dibujando y ahora hay cosas tan bonitas aunque no se entienden muy bien.

—¿Y tú dibujas o pintas?

—A veces... pero no lo hago muy bien.

—No lo creo... Te imagino haciendo paisajes en bonitos colores pastel o hermosos lirios —Ehm... Si sabes que esta es Galia, ¿verdad? Y no Francia.

—Me gusta más cantar y bailar... y _France_ me enseña a cocinar a veces con las comidas nuevas y dice que le gusta como lo hago.

—Cocinar... —se relame un poco porque como lo haga la mitad de bien que Francia, lo hará mil veces mejor que él—, yo con gusto me presto a ser juez de lo que cocines, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras en mi casa, tengo un montón de utensilios en perfecto estado —nuevos, sí, ese es un estado de bastante perfección.

—Ah, pero vosotros no valéis, es muy fácil impresionaros, a tu madre también le gusta mucho lo que preparo. Sobre todo los dulces.

—Puedo hacerme el poco impresionado si es lo que se necesita... —se ríe.

—Noo —se ríe y niega—. Te prepararé algo como agradecimiento por tus atenciones. ¿Qué es tu favorito?

Hace un verdadero intento por pensar algo que no sea francés.

—Ehh... —se sonroja un poco —, la... Sopa de cebolla. ¡A la británica!

—¿Cómo es a la británica? —pregunta y él sonríe de lado.

—Con poca sal —la mira de reojo y ella se ríe—. Ya, en serio, no necesitas cocinar nada, lo que necesitas es comer y cuidarte. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien... —se humedece los labios y deja de sonreír.

—¿Bien mejor? ¿Ya no más náuseas? —Le pone una mano en la pierna mirando al camino. Galia suspira.

—Eso mismo.

—He leído que a los tres meses, igual que como llegaron desaparecen —le mira de reojo y sonríe aun un poco.

—No te preocupes —apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Oh, sí que me preocupo —gira un poco la cara y le da un beso en el pelo—, te ves menos pálida esta vez, hay que decirlo.

Galia sonríe un poco cerrando los ojos. Se detiene en un semáforo y la mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—¿Me das un beso?

—¿Por qué me lo pides?

—Porque eres toda una dama —y yo estoy nervioso.

Galia sonríe y se acerca con los labios entreabiertos, el británico se acerca a besarla y como buen británico, a un centímetro de ella le baja a la tierra un bocinazo. Ella se ríe echando la cabeza atrás y sí, el proceso habitual con los brits, saltito apretando los ojos y arrancando con torpeza, casi se le ahoga el coche.

—Ehm... Quizás podrías decirme cómo imaginas mi casa, sólo para ponerme un poco más nervioso de lo que estoy.

—Pues... no estoy segura, creo que debes tener un jardín.

—Bueno, sí... Hay que poner a los animales fantásticos en algún sitio.

—¿Es una casa o es un apartamento?

—Es un apartamento en la planta baja, con... Bueno, quizás puedas llamarle jardín.

—¡Ah, como en casa entonces!

—Un poco menos... Artístico. Pero es cómodo y amplio y... —viejo y anticuado—. Bueno, ahora lo verás, está aquí a la vuelta.

—Mira que casas más bonitas —comenta mirando por la ventanilla.

Le acaricia un poco la pierna sonriendo un poco y tratando de tranquilizarse. Era Galia... Seguramente le parecería bonito... Quizás. Como bien podía parecerle bonito podía parecerle extraño o... Algo. Carraspea.

—¿Qué te pone nervioso, mi príncipe?

La mira de reojo, aún sin acabar de entender cómo es que siempre sabe cuándo está nervioso.

—Hace tiempo que no viene una chica a mi casa... Menos aún una chica como tú.

—¿Una chica como yo?

— _Yes, Well..._ No es como que seas cualquier chica, eres my _girlfriend_ desde Navidades y... Bueno, la madre de mi hijo, quizás... Eventualmente esta pueda ser tu casa —Ay Gales… Casi abre la ventana y vomita de los nervios con la primera parte, apretando los ojos un instante antes de encaminarse a la calzada del estacionamiento.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad —bien bajada esa bola, Galia.

—Bueno, quedará saciada en los próximos segundos, porque aquí estamos —sonríe apagando el coche y señalándole un conjunto de edificios victorianos, de ladrillos rojos y tres plantas.

—Oh, ¿es ahí? ¿Cuál es?

—Ese de la esquina. Le da muy buen sol en verano por esa ventana —comentario de abuelita. Galia la mira con esa sensación de que no es lo que imaginaba que se tiene cada vez que se ve una cosa que no se imaginaba por primera vez —. Es cómodo y está cerca de las cosas que hago —en mi vida de solterón bastante inútil... Ya.

—¿Qué cosas haces?

Abre la puerta del coche y le sonríe. Ella se espera por supuesto a que vaya a abrirle y la ayude a bajar.

—Un montonal de cosas, desde luego... Ir al club, a leer, a remar, a comer... Espera—se baja del coche y le da la vuelta abriéndole la puerta—. ¿Te cargo?

—No hace falta. ¿Me vas a llevar a conocer el club ese del que siempre hablas?

—El club... Bueno, es... —sí, de chicos, aunque no prohíbe ningún sitio que entren mujeres. Se imagina llevándola a ella y se sonroja un poco—. Si quieres, Ehm... _yes..._ ¡Veo que de verdad te sientes mejor! Me alegra mucho.

Le toma igual de la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Galia saca las piernas y sale con gracia sobre sus zapatitos de tacón blancos. Y casi se hace una carrera en la media, pero no porque tiene suerte. Gales la mira de abajo hacia arriba y casi se le salen los ojos.

—No es que quiera ir contigo, entiendo que vas con tus amigos a hacer tus cosas, sólo me da curiosidad saber qué es.

El galés sonríe con eso, la toma de la cintura, vacila un poquito y le da un beso en los labios. (Y yo me peleo con Gales que CORRE antes de caminar cada _bloody_ vez). Ella sonríe y se lo devuelve porque ya no están en el coche y sabe que está nervioso.

—Eres la esposa perfecta —susurra al separarse. Lo dicho. Sí, cerebro idiota de Gales, has dicho esposa—. ¡Novia! ¡Novia! —Corrige en cuanto se da cuenta, que es sólo unos segundos más tarde, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Serías, digo yo, e-es decir...

—Tú también me gustas —se ríe un poco y le da otro besito suave. Gales le abraza después del beso, hundiéndole un poco la cara en el cuello y tranquilizándose un poco al ver que, bueno, al menos no sale corriendo. Ella le abraza unos instantes, acariciándole un poco la espalda—. Pero venga, vamos a que me muestres.

—Vamos... Ahora volveré por tus maletas —le sonríe separándose un poco y tirando de ella, eso sí, sin dejar de abrazarla de la cintura. Galia se le recarga un poco mirando todo alrededor, sonriendo—. La universidad está para allá, no muy lejos... Se puede ir caminando —le señala—, y algo muy bueno debes traer, porque no está lloviendo hoy, lo cual es casi un milagro.

—Ah, tu madre decía que yo debía tener un hechizo para eso —sonríe—. ¿También dan historia en esa universidad?

—Sí, hay una facultad de Historia, Arqueología y Religión... En alguna época di clases ahí, y soy buen amigo del rector. ¿Quieres ir a visitarla? —se ríe con lo del hechizo.

—¿De qué dabas clase? —asiente.

—De galés —sonríe dirigiéndola a la puerta—, de Idiomas europeos, alguna en la escuela de derecho. Y algunas cátedras especiales sobre historia.

—Ah, conozco a algunos profesores de idiomas de nuestra Universidad. Son muy listos y siempre preguntan cosas muy difíciles con nombres muy complicados —le sigue tranquilamente.

—Algún día deberías invitarme a una de tus clases —se detiene en la puerta, tomando aire y sacando sus llaves, volviendo a ponerse nerviosito.

—Ah, no, no lo hago muy bien —niega y se ríe un poquito. Gales frunce un poco el ceño y la mira de reojo.

—Empieza a preocuparme que creas que no haces nada "muy bien", _my love_ —abre la chapa y la puerta un poquito, deteniendo el pomo aún.

—Nada más —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo creo que tienes una voz melodiosa y suave, un buen carácter y te he oído hablar de algunas cosas... Debes ser una maestra fantástica y todos tus alumnos deben tener unas fantasías tremendas contigo que seguramente me pondrían muy celoso.

La chica se ríe con todo eso y le apoya la cabeza encima un poco más, agradecida de las palabras amables. Gales le da un beso en el pelo y abre la puerta.

— _Welcome home..._ —le sonríe un poco empujándola con suavidad de la espalda para que entre delante de él. Le pone las manos en los hombros. Ella entra, de nuevo mirando a todas partes, un poco tímidamente.

Es un departamento bastante... Muy... Tradicional. Con un comedor, una sala, un piano, Ehm... un arpa. Es una estancia amplia que tiene los muebles de la sala, tras ellos el piano (de pared) y el arpa dando a la ventana a la que le da el sol. Al otro lado de la sala está el comedor y la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh... —da un par de pasitos mirándolo todo—. Tienes muchas cosas muy bonitas —La clave está en "MUCHAS".

—Tengo... Bueno, _Yes,_ algunas diría yo.

—Tienes tantos libros como Helena —se acerca a la estantería y empieza a desabotonarse la chaqueta—. ¿Y películas también? —pregunta porque eso es lo que le gusta a ella.

—Tengo algunas... —sonríe y se sonroja un poco porque a él le gusta el cine de arte, lento y... Muchas francesas—, no tantas como libros, pero sí que tengo varias en el cuarto.

Galia sonríe y se quita la gabardina mirando el resto, acercándose al arpa, que es lo más raro de la sala y nunca ha visto una.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una escultura moderna?

Gales le ayuda a quitarse la gabardina, yendo a colgarla al perchero.

—¿Eso? Oh... No, es un arpa. Un instrumento musical.

Estira la mano temerosilla pero acaba por no tocarla. Gales se ríe un poquito quitándose su saco y acercándose a ella.

—¿Cómo se toca?

—Tienes que sentarte así... Mira —se sienta en el sillón en el que se sienta siempre y se abre los botones de las mangas de la camisa para arremangarse—. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

La gala le mira hacer y se acerca arreglándose la falda para sentarse donde le dice.

—Estas son cuerdas tensas. Que cuando uno las hace vibrar... Suenan distinto una de otra —jala un poco una.

—¡Oh!

—Cuando tocas varias en orden específico se genera una melodía... —tira una mano detrás de la otra haciendo que suenen todas... en el sonido clásico de arpa.

—Oooh! ¡Suena como los ángeles!

—Suena como tú entonces —la mira de reojo y sonríe. Galia se ríe.

—Me refiero a cuando salen en... en la televisión, pero ellos tienen unas pequeñitas.

—Oh... Cielo santo, por favor, jamás les digas a mis hermanos que has comparado a mi buena arpa con la de un querubín, no dejarán de reírse ni el día del juicio final.

—¿Por qué? Si pareces un ángel acariciando sus cuerdas como si fuera una mujer... Ahora entiendo como aprendiste a tocarme con tanta suavidad y dulzura.

Traga saliva y se sonroja con esto, sonriendo y Galia le pone la mano sobre la de él en las cuerdas.

—Es una manera de verlo, delicada y refinada, que ellos jamás entenderán —le asegura sonriendo un poco con su caricia en la mano—. Aunque admito que el sonido del arpa es suave y relajante. Creo que puede gustarte a ti... y al bebé.

La chica le aprieta un poco la mano y deja de sonreír con eso.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas el resto de la casa? —propone y el galés le mira, notando algo extraño, pero sin estar seguro, sonríe un poco nervioso con esto y asiente.

—No creas que hay mucho más... Mira —se levanta tomándola de la mano. La gala le sigue levantándose también—. Es... Una casa simple, antes vivía en el centro en un palacio al lado del río...

—Oh! ¿Y qué pasó?

—Las guerras, la vida moderna, la necesidad de una vida más simple —y que era caro como pocas cosas mantenerlo. Se encoge de hombros—. Este es el cuarto.

Y en una de las mesitas de noche hay un gran ramo de rosas rojas...

—¡Oh! ¡Es de aquí de donde sale el aroma! —exclama cerrando los ojos y aspirando un poco. Eso y que el muchacho empapó la cama de perfume, se sonroja—. Toda la casa huele muy bien, deben ser las flores.

—Ehm... Seguramente —le sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndole una mano en el abdomen. (Gales es SÚPER meloso... Me da vergüenza a momentos).

—Ese cuadro... —pone la mano sobre la suya en su abdomen con suavidad—. Hay uno muy parecido en casa de _France,_ una vez me llevó a verlos a un palacio que tiene una pirámide de cristal. ¿Es uno de los impresos... impresionantes? —Está intentando decir impresionistas, estamos imaginando un _Monet_ o algo así. Gales se sonroja.

—Hay... Ehm... Es... Probable —asiente—. Él tiene muchos cuadros en el _Louvre_ —de hecho, Galia, debes poder notar claramente la tremenda francófila que tiene este muchacho—. Impresionistas.

—Impresionistas —repite y asiente sonriendo y luego lo repite en francés.

—Siempre suena todo más hermoso dicho en francés —protesta un poco apretando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Por algún motivo me ayuda a recordar mejor.

—Falta la cocina... Que es el lugar más poco visitado de la casa —le besa la mejilla y sonríe, tirando de ella hacia afuera del cuarto.

—Es verdad... que a vosotros no os gusta cocinar —sonríe dejándose llevar.

—No, definitivamente no es que no nos guste cocinar. El problema es el resultado —y se imagina unas cuantas comidas que… mejor se censuran. Galia se ríe un poquito con eso—. Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo, _darling_. Aún así te he comprado leche y cosas que creo que podrían gustarte para comer o cocinar algo.

—Puedo cocinar algo para ti, si quieres —asiente.

—¿No va a venir a acusarme la liga romana de la justicia por negligencia y abuso de las chicas? Acabas de llegar, puedo llevarte fuera a comer a un buen lugar.

—Oh, _Rome_ —se ríe—. No, no tienes que preocuparte de él, yo me ocupo de eso. Lo que tú prefieras.

Sonríe de lado entrando a la cocina que es lo único de la casa que parece nuevo. Hay una taza en el seca-trastes y un plato... Desayunó té con tostada. Nuevo. Es posible que tenga el refrigerador tipo _vintage._

—Pero sea lo que sea, quisiera tomar un baño primero por el cansancio del viaje.

—¡Oh! ¡Desde luego! Tengo una tina y sales para el baño —esos brits... Son ultra gays, no van a convencerme—. ¿Quieres beber algo? ¡Oh! No puedes realmente beber nada con alcohol ¿o sí?... ¿Agua? Un... ¿Algo?

—¿Tienes zumo? —se ríe un poco porque le hace mucha gracia como se agobia en un segundo—. Si no, agua con gas está bien.

(Escocia quiere aportar a la conversación que él sólo tuvo sales de baños una vez porque se confundió en el supermercado. Y luego la sopa de sobre sabía raro.)

—Zumo, he de tener zumo... He comprado uno de manzana, que es el que a mí me gusta... En alguna medida, pero luego pensé que... Bueno quizás naranja con champagne podría gustarte. Aunque también pensé que no podías beber eso tampoco y quizás preferías tomar zumo que no fuera de botella —se acerca al refrigerador y sí, hay botellitas distintas de cosas.

(Gales dice que Escocia es un verdadero y absoluto inútil.)

—De manzana está bien —asiente.

—Bien, manzana. Yo... Voy a servirme un whiskey si no te molesta —con lo histérico que estás me sorprende que no te lo hayas servido antes—. Te lo sirvo y voy al coche por tus cosas, quieres... ¿Necesitas algo más? Compré toallas.

—¿El baño funciona como el de casa? —pregunta preocupada, porque no te creas, el de ahí le costó varios días descubrir cómo funcionaba y al jacuzzi no se atreve a entrar sin Roma.

—Ehm... Funciona... _Yes, well_ , la ducha de tu casa funciona normalmente. De hecho, ahora te muestro cómo y te lo preparo si quieres, _my love_ —le sonríe un poco aunque ha de admitir que tenía cierta esperanza de meterse a la tina con ella.

—Gracias —sonríe. Gales le extiende un vasito de zumo y saca unos hielos para su propio vaso, ella lo toma llevándoselo a la boca y dando un sorbito.

—Y... ¿Qué te ha parecido la casa? —la verdad, Galia es que has tenido la suerte de venir cuando ya ha arreglado, si no tendrías que haberte hecho camino porque había alteros de libros en el suelo, y... Bueno en general el triple de cosas.

—Es muy bonita y ordenada, se nota el esfuerzo —sonríe inocentemente, NUNCA NADIE sabrá si eso tenía malas intenciones—. Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas traído.

La mira teniendo la duda justamente de lo bien o mal intencionado del comentario. Le sonríe un poquito.

—Estoy... Me... —aprieta los ojos porque detesta vacilar y balbucear y con todo y todo esta mujer consigue que vacile y balbucee cada dos por tres—. Me alegra a mí también que hayas aceptado venir y quiero que sepas que esta es tu casa. Quizás no siempre esté así de ordenada, pero... Es tu casa, puedes sentirte cómoda y libre aquí de hacer lo que quieras y de venir cuando te plazca.

Se acerca a él para darle un beso y él se deja, poniéndole las manos en la cintura. Nervioso. Aunque después del asunto del bebé ya ha dejado de frenarse a sí mismo de cada cosa y ha dejado de intentar evitar el tomarse esto en serio. Galia le hunde un poco la mano en el pelo de la nuca y tras unos instantes se separa con suavidad.

—Gracias.

Él sonríe un poco entrecerrando los ojos y casi que ronroneando. La chica sonríe también y le da otro un poco más suave esta vez.

—Voy por tus maletas... —susurra.

—Después —le toma de la corbata y tira de él.

Levanta las cejas... Y se olvida de que en realidad lo que quería era servirse el whiskey, sonríe y le briiiiillan los ojos. Si le jala hacia beso, cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios y seguramente se la come. Si tira de él para llevarle al cuarto, va tras ella como pequeño perrito faldero.

De hecho le llevaba al cuarto... o al baño. Va tras ella y sonríe si es al baño, a la _bloody_ tina, porque le tiene de verdad ganas al remojo con Galia, y de hecho es probable que no lleguen del todo a la bañera y se la coma contra el lavabo y ahí va a cargarla de la cintura y sentarla en el lavamanos.

Le besa de vuelta un poco y se separa sonriéndole y levantando las manos, trasteándose el pelo para quitarse las horquillas hasta que queda sólo una que es la que le desmonta todo el peinado y le suelta el pelo en un único movimiento. La cara de BRUTO que pone Gales que la hace reír.

—¿No ibas a preparar la bañera?

—L-La... ¿Eh? —la mira a los ojos y es que de verdad no ha escuchado.

— _La baignoire, mon amour_ —le susurra en francés ahora. Bien, eso ayuda a... Que pierda un poco más la cabeza, idiotizado.

— _Oui, Oui..._ —asiente aflojándose la corbata y acercándose a la bañera —. _Baignoire._

Galia sonríe quitándose los zapatos y cruzando las piernas sin bajarse del lavamanos, toma un poco más de zumo, mirándole. Él abre la llave de agua caliente y la mira de reojo más interesando en ella y sus piernas que en el agua en realidad. Se acerca al lavamanos y sonríe de lado.

—Las sales están... —repasada de las piernas —, ahí debajo.

La gala le sostiene la mirada, levanta un pie y se lo pone sobre el pecho/hombro, haciendo un poquito de fuerza, para indicarle que se agache por ellas. Y al británico se le doblan las rodillas un poco, no del peso, sino de la vista y el movimiento. Alguien te trae ganas, Galita. La ventaja es que puede ocultarlo gracias al propósito inicial de agacharse.

— _My... Goddess_ —susurra, acariciándole un poco la pierna.

Ah sí, que tiene que sacar las sales. Se queda un poquito embobado, mirándola en cuclillas en el suelo antes de salir levemente de sus pensamientos y entreabrir el lavabo. Ella sigue el movimiento con el pie donde lo tiene y levanta un poco la otra pierna para que pueda buscar... casi. CASI puedes ver de qué color son sus bragas. Pero no.

Gales saca el jabón del WC que guarda ahí debajo, sin prestar la más mínima atención a eso, seguro de que algo tenía que sacar... Completamente volcado en intentar mirarle el color a las bragas. ¿Serán rojas? O negras...

Ella se revuelve un poco el pelo y decide que este es un buen momento para bajarse una media lentamente. Es que un poco más y babea, mirándole la pierna y sonriendo sonrojadito.

—Si tus piernas son las vías... —susurra y ella le mira a los ojos.

Gales se nos sonroja un poco, porque el piropo que se le ha ocurrido es poco galante. Sonríe igual y traga saliva tratando de sostenerle la mirada y no verle las piernas de nuevo.

—¿Cómo será la estación? —termina la frase de manera casi inaudible. La chica aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco, aun así está acostumbrada a cosas peores. Hace un gesto para que le dé una mano. Él se ríe un poco también, sonrojándose más —. Perdona el... _I..._ —se la da.

Se la pone sobre el muslo y la guía por debajo del vestido hasta el borde de la media, haciendo que lo tome.

Lo hace, sin entender cómo está tan nervioso, maldita sea, que ya se ha tirado a esta mujer bastantes veces, pero es que está aquí, en su baño y haciendo cosas súper sensuales. Trae el corazón más que acelerado. Le acaricia el muslo y le toma el borde con suavidad, bajándole la media un poco y luego otro poco. Ella sonríe más y le guiña un ojo.

Sube la mano con el jabón del váter, lo pone en el lavabo y se ayuda de las dos manos para bajarle la media, sin poder aguantarle la mirada después del guiño, sonriendo eso sí como idiota.

Levanta más la pierna y estira el pie mientras se la quita, echándose un poco atrás. Y es que le gusta mucho que se embobe y se sonroje y todas esas cosas tan graciosas que le pasan.

Le besa el tobillo y... Es que le tienes idiotizado. Hasta que la bañera empieza a hacer el sonido que hacen las bañeras cuando empiezan a estar un poco más llenas de lo que deberían. Ella sonríe más con el beso y cuando va a acariciarle un poco con el pie... desvía un poco la mirada al oírlo.

Aún no se cae, pero si pretenden meterse los dos... Va a desbordarse.

Gales levanta las cejas al ver que se gira a mirarla y maldice un poco entre dientes el haber dejado el agua tan abierta que parece cascada. Se levanta tomando el jabón del lavabo, acariciándole otra vez y es cuando cierra la llave que nota que no es jabón de espuma el que trae ahí, es jabón con amonio para limpiar la taza. Se sonroja y carraspea.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con el carraspeo.

—Ehm... El... Esto... —se pone el jabón a la espalda y sonríe —. Jabón incorrecto.

—Oh, bueno —sonríe y se encoge de hombros bajándose del lavamanos en un grácil movimiento. Él la mira hacer, acercándose de nuevo para abrir la puerta del lavamanos. Torpe y piensa por un instante que esto le saldría mejor si tuviera encima un par de vasos de whiskey —Tranquilo, mejor ven a ayudarme con la cremallera —le pide apartándose el pelo.

—Espera —pide agachándose de una vez y sacando las sales correctas por una rendijita de la puerta. Un segundo más tarde le tiene acariciándole un poco los hombros y tomándola de la cremallera.

Ella sonríe en cuanto se le acerca de nuevo, Gales se ríe un poco, bajito.

—No sabes lo mucho que... —vacila aún sonriendo un poco —, me gustas.

—Quizás no, pero me hago una idea —levanta un poco la cabeza para besarle por encima del hombro, dejando de que le quite el vestido.

Se lo quita, besándola con delicadeza y pensando, que en realidad, lo que no tiene idea (o quizás sí) es lo nervioso que le pone. Sonríe yendo a... Quitarle el sostén. De hecho, no se lo vamos a decir, pero está usando un conjunto que le regaló Germania en Navidad y que seguramente eligió y pagó Roma nada más que por ver la cara que ponía Germania cuando Galia lo abriera.

Y ya me imagino la cara de Germania.

Deja caer el vestido al suelo y se separa un poquito del beso, acariciándole otra vez el abdomen suavemente con los dedos. Ella sonríe recostándose sobre él y disfrutando del abrazo. Y ahí va él y le mira los pechos... Es decir le mira en general y traga saliva.

Es negro.

— _Wow..._

—¿Te gusta? Es bastante incómodo pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Todo lo que tiene de incómodo se paga con lo HERMOSA que te ves con él —se humedece los labios y se hace un poco atrás para mirarle el culo de reojo pensando "por favor que sea tanga, por favor que sea tanga"—. _My lord..._ —susurra al verle el culo, SONRIENDO idiotizado—. _I l-love it._

Ella sonríe más y hace un poco de postureo. El británico se separa del todo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Una... Vuelta —pide casi como una súplica y Galia lo hace, levantando un poco los brazos y haciendo volar el pelo. Gales se humedece los labios y no le queda más que recargarse un poco en el lavabo —. Es peligroso que traigas eso debajo de la ropa...

—¿Por?

—Podría darme cuenta... Y si me doy cuenta —traga saliva y sonríe un poco de lado—, no respondo.

—Ah, estoy segura que no me harás nada malo aunque te des cuenta, eres un caballero —mete la mano a la bañera para probar el agua con los dedos.

—Define malo... —empieza a quitarse la corbata, sonrojándose un poco porque... Ah sí, él es un caballero, sí.

—De lo que vayas a arrepentirte —se pone el pelo tras la oreja y se lleva las manos a la espalda, soltándose el sujetador.

Bien, Gales tiene que sentarse casi en el lavabo para no caerse. Vuelve a poner cara de idiota. De hecho, es que no la ha quitado, sólo la incrementa. Galia se lo quita y luego se lo lanza a la cabeza ¿Quién puede culparle por no atraparlo?

Mete los pulgares en la goma del tanga, echa el culo hacia atrás, marcando más pecho y remueve los hombros haciendo _bo boop be doo_ como _Marilyn Monroe,_ acabando con un movimiento de cadera y otro guiño antes de darse la vuelta, bajárselo y meterse por fin al agua.

Gales se ha quedado sin cerebro, el movimiento a la Marilyn simplemente lo mató. No hay prisa, ella suspira en la bañera disfrutando del agua caliente y mojándose el pelo.

Puede que unos buenos dos minutos más tarde Gales deje de mirarla idiotizado y empiece a pensar que va a ser un problema desnudarse así como esta. ¿No que eras el más cínico de todos, Gales? Nos preguntamos. Gales nos fulmina.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella al cabo de un rato de ver que no reacciona.

— _Y-Yes. Yes._ Sólo... _Yes_ —sonríe sonrojándose un poco otra vez, quitándose del todo la corbata y colgándola en el gancho de detrás de la puerta. Se desabotona la camisa.

—Mmmm... —sonríe jugando con el agua y mirándole hacer.

—La tina aprueba tu existencia, dice que puedes venir más seguido —se quita la camisa colgándola también y luego la camiseta.

—Me alegro que esté feliz —se ríe un poco.

—Yo me alegro más que ella, te lo aseguro —toma el sostén que ha puesto en el lavabo y lo cuelga con suavidad detrás de la puerta.

—Será porque en realidad he venido por ti y no por ella.

Sonríe más y se quita el cinturón. Levanta las cejas y se sonroja cuando ella le silba y piensa que ha visto demasiadas películas de Marilyn, porque le parece que todo lo que es coqueto. Aunque no se queja.

Vacila un poco porque así tranquilito tranquilito no está. Le da un poquito la espalda y se abre el pantalón. Ella le deja tranquilo un poco al notarle tan incómodo, volviendo a sumergir la cabeza y echándose para atrás el pelo.

Se riñe ligeramente a sí mismo por falta de cinismo, tantos años de entrenamiento en el arte para ahora sentirse cohibido con una mujer. La cosa es que no es una, es ESTA que es muy guapa y sexy y le encaaaanta. Se baja pantalón y calzoncillos según él muy valientemente y... Descubre que no le mira. Se ríe de sí mismo cubriéndose con la mano y acercándose a la tina.

En cuanto ella nota que se acerca le mira de arriba abajo en un segundo y sonríe estirando las manos para que le dé las suyas. Gales se ríe.

—Eso es trampa —protesta un poco sonrojándose más pero descubriéndose igual para darle las manos, ella se ríe un poco también y tira de sus manos para que entre—. Sepárate un poco, para ponerme detrás de ti —pide tirando un poquito de ella y la chica lo hace.

Se mete tras ella sonriendo un poco y destapando la tina para que se vaya una poca de agua antes de que se desborde. Galia se da la vuelta para echársele un poco encima, poco preocupada de si desborda.

La abraza de un lado sonriendo y quitándole un mechón de la cara y ahí la chica sí se acerca a besarle para hacer esto ya. Gales, en un último pensamiento coherente, decide tapar la tina otra vez y que se desborde si quiere.

Es eso o quedarse sin agua, porque en... Está ido del todo. Cielos Galita, me lo idiotizas. A ella le gusta mucho idiotizarlo. Me parece que es ese punto ligeramente cruel que tienen Francia y sobre todo Austria, que lo sacaron de su mamá.

Cada uno tiene al suyo. Galia tiene varios a los que idiotizar, Germania y Gales al menos. Mismo efecto con ambos.

De hecho, a Roma también, pero... sólo que él es más mañoso. Y hay que ir leeeentamente con Galia y él es bastante acelerado. Nunca la deja hacer todo eso, él ya se la está comiendo en cuanto se suelta el pelo. Y además es que parar a Roma es como parar un tren.

Gales le mandaría decir que de lo que se pierde si no estuviera ocupado. Bueno, ahí tienes unos bonitos recuerdos por si alguna vez necesitas inspiración en el baño.

Pues... Vamos a adelantar un poco el tiempo. Que los gemidos y actos completos son propiedad de Francia e Inglaterra... Ah y Roma.

Ya, claro, como que nadie ha oído gritar nunca a Suiza. Quiero recordarle a todo el mundo lo que hacen Rusia y América En CUALQUIER LUGAR Y HAYA QUIEN HAYA. Gracias.

No los gritos en sí, que claramente nadie le gana al suizo y que se MUERE si yo escribo alguna vez un _"Ostereich, Mein gott un himmel... Ich... Ah... Ich"_ *se escucha un _bang_ a lo lejos... Aceite baja a los infiernos tocando el arpa*.

xoOXOox

Gales intenta recuperar el aliento con el cerebro en... Diría yo que en blanco, pero en realidad está en "Galia", con ojitos de corazón. Suave como una sedita. Ella es que ya es suave de normal, creo que en el _aprés le_ lo que le gustan son los mimos... y lo dice como si en el antes no.

Gales... Está intentando jugar con su pelo. Sólo que lo hace de manera excesivamente lenta y suave, tanto que sólo consigue enrollarlo un poquito en un dedo. Le mira de reojo y sonríe y vuelve a decirle sinceramente y de todo corazón, que la quiere y de verdad es un milagro que no le haya pedido aún que se case con él.

Ok, mejor no le damos ideas.

Ella le da unos besitos en el pecho acurrucada sobre él y le asegura que también le quiere. Y Gales le cree... Igual que le creyó a Francia en su momento, feliz y satisfecho con todo esto, mientras le acaricia la espalda con suavidad y le hace corazones con el índice.

Ah, no seáis crueles, ella sí que lo hace. Gracias al cielo, al parecer esta vez es correspondido.

Lo que queremos decir con esto es que no lo duda. Igual que no lo dudaba de Francia, pero en contraste, a pesar de haber jurado no volverlo a hacer nunca, Galia le ha atrapado el corazón y ahí le tienen, queriendo de nuevo igual y sintiéndose felizmente correspondido.

—Tengo... que contarte una cosa —comenta ella un poco con pesar.

—¿Mmmm...? —pregunta entreabriendo los ojos.

—Una cosa un poco triste, pero bueno, no pasa nada —sube un poco a comerle el cuello.

Cierra los ojos otra vez y sonríe un poco a pesar de lo que ha dicho de la tristeza, porque bueno, le gusta que le coma el cuello. Le pone perezosamente la mano en el culo.

—¿Qué cosa triste?

—Fui al doctor esta semana...

—¿Y? —abre los ojos.

—Ya sé que debía decirte antes, pero quería decírtelo en persona... y en realidad es... bueno, no es TAN malo, es algo natural que a veces sucede nada más.

Por un instante, quizás cruel, piensa en gemelos, bajando un poco la mirada para verla de reojo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te asustes, no es la primera vez que me pasa pero... He perdido al niño —suelta. Gales parpadea leeeentamente, absorbiendo las palabras.

—Has... —pone una mano en el borde de la tina para incorporarse un poco —, perdido al niño.

Ella se separa un poco mirándole a los ojos desconsoladilla y asiente.

—En otros tiempos seguramente ni me habría dado cuenta del embarazo, pero ahora con toda la medicina moderna...

Varias cosas pasan a la vez por la mente del galés, se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos. Y luego al abdomen, se le descompone un poco la cara. Era... Un... Alivio. Claro que para serlo, extrañamente... Dolía. Toma aire otra vez.

—No estás... Embarazada ya. No... —traga saliva otra vez en ese mar de sentimientos encontrados, la mira otra vez a la cara.

—Eso es. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, los niños se morían, a veces nacían muertos o morían al cabo de unos días de frío o de ser demasiado débiles y pequeñitos. Sabiendo esto puede que me embarazara aún más veces de lo que creía.

Suelta el aire y le tiembla un poco el labio, extendiendo los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella se le recuesta encima.

—Debimos... Debimos alimentarte mejor y... Oh, Galia —susurra cerrando los ojos. Esto era... Justo lo que hubiera esperado que pasara al día siguiente de saber que estaba embarazada.

Pretendía incluso pagar para que esto pasara... Sí, de hecho esto era ideal. No iba a tener que cuidar a un niño quizás ajeno, no iba a tener que pagar la escuela, no iba a tener que soportar a Roma.

Pero algo en todo esto... ALGO, había terminado por hacerle cierta ilusión. Pensar que Galia posiblemente se casaría con él, para ser una familia, hacer la boda y luego... Tener a un NIÑO con alguien, con ella... Ser el padre de alguien, trascender...

—No, no es culpa de la alimentación —se acurruca sobre él haciéndose como pequeñita—. Es... debí contártelo, sucedió muchas veces. Fíjate en todos, tienen seis o siete hijos. Tu madre que arisca como pocas cosas sois cuatro... y yo sólo dos. ¿Sabes por qué? Fue un milagro que ellos sobrevivieran y aun así son muy débiles. Nunca había querido tanto a alguien como a mi hijo mayor... el primero que no se murió en mi vientre maldito o entre mis brazos de frío.

—No digas que tienes un vientre maldito —susurra escuchándola y pensando que seguramente podrían hacerle estudios y descubrir el problema. Le abraza protector y le da un beso en el pelo cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo absolutamente horrible que debía ser que se le murieran los hijos de frío en los brazos. Su primer hijo... —. ¿Es Austria el mayor?

Ella asiente.

—No sé cómo lo conseguí. Y _France... France_ nació muerto, lo sé. Britania fue quien lo trajo al mundo y le insufló la vida de algún modo, no sé cómo. Ella nunca me lo quiso decir, pero sé que así fue.

Le aprieta un poco contra sí, acariciándole los brazos e imaginando claramente a Galia, asustada, agotada, sudorosa y febril, pariendo niños demasiado pequeños, a la mitad del bosque, con su madre igual de cansada y temerosa, haciendo hasta lo inimaginable para ayudarle, para intentar que no se le muriera ELLA, y para salvar a un bebé que seguramente tenía tan pocas probabilidades de vivir que incluso parecía inútil. Odia un poco más a Roma y a Germania por no estar ahí con ella, por no saber más en su momento...

—Creí que ya no pasaría ahora... todo está tan limpio y tan cómodo aquí y todo el mundo sabe tanto de todo que pensé que...

—Debí ir contigo al doctor, _my love_ —susurra —. No debiste pasar esto sin... Sin mí, aunque fuera _mother_ contigo.

—No importa, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera tenía barriga —sonríe un poco.

—Debí llevarte a un mejor especialista, debimos hacerte estudios... Sí que ahora debió salir mejor, sólo... Ay, Galia —mete los labios y aprieta un poco la boca y se queda en silencio un par de segundos. Ella suspira.

—Nada más es una maldición en mi vientre, una bruja me echó mal de ojo cuando era una niña porque me tenía envidia.

Traga saliva y levanta una mano, dándose cuenta ahora mismo que el exceso de agua que tiene en la cara claramente no es agua de la tina.

—Te... Una... _What?_ —pregunta dulcemente y se sorbe los mocos haciendo un sobreesfuerzo porque no lo note. Ahora sabes por qué todos los _ancient_ la llevaban en brazos y la trataban así.

—No llores, mi amor —le mira desconsolada porque es imposible que no note que te sorbes los mocos.

—No, no, no te preocupes por mí —le acaricia la cara y trata de sonreír —. Te quiero mucho y no creo que tengas una maldición... Podemos averiguar qué es.

Ella asiente un poquito y se acerca para que le dé un beso y Gales le besa con suavidad cerrando los ojos y tomándola de la nuca y con el corazón en un puño.

Desde luego, esto hace aun más dramático que Austria no la reconozca. Porque no creo que nunca lo sepa, pero seguramente ella le valora más incluso que Germania.

Seguramente... Es EL primogénito esperado. Cosa que nunca sabrá. El niño que vivió. Sí, el que no se le murió.

De hecho, el tremendamente culpable es Germania. El responsable de Austria haciendo esto, es Germania. No creo que Germania esté muy enterado tampoco de todo esto, pero sí estaba enterado de quien era su madre y nunca se lo dijo, sin que sea necesariamente a la mala. Pero es él el babas que empezó esto.

En realidad, Galia opina que ella quiere a Austria pase lo que pase, lo cual es perfectamente digno de una madre. Galés... Va a consentirla.

Ahí tenéis, un nuevo _headcanon_ sobre Austria. Austria el sobreviviente. _The boy who_ _lived_. Morenito y con gafas sólo le falta la cicatriz. Claro que ya quisiera Harry Potter ser la mitad de...

Creo que le va mejor el papel de... Snape. O incluso de Voldemort en algunos momentos _AEIOU_. O "vamos a hacer jabón de los judíos".

Porque el papel de puteado toda la vida, solitario, nadie le entiende, siempre fue bueno le pega más a Suiza. Me hago el malo pero no lo soy.

Francia y España para el papel de James y Sirius dejan a Prusia de Remus, tiene los colmillos de hombre lobo, a Hungría le pega bastante Tonks.

Prusia y Austria me gustan más en el papel de Thor y Loki. Ese les queda PERFECTO… Es que Loki…

Ahora, una reflexión para Suiza: si Austria fue el bebe más fuerte de Galia... imagina como eran el resto. Austria era el fuerte... AUSTRIA… los otros eran... Flores.

Y Francia "Resucitado" por Britania. Yo creo que lo que hizo Britania fue darle calor y una palmada en el culo pare que llorara. O quizás hasta un hechizo.

Gales pensó que habían ayudado las hadas. O el hechizo y por eso ahora Francia tiene siempre buena suerte y parece un hada. Sí y Campanilla estaba con él. Quizás fue Britania quien mandó a campanilla a cuidarle y Francia ni enterado.

Dice Inglaterra que entonces Roma le enseñó a usar su magnetismo y ahí los jodió vivos a todos. Haber visto con más dulzura a Francia la "primera vez", que era lo que le faltaba al niño hada, la puta flor en el culo.

Siendo que Galia ya había muerto y que Francia traía a campanilla…

Es que iba a poner a Roma a hacerlo, pero me pareció que esto era más cosa de Britania, además, así mantenemos la historia que Roma le contó a Francia sobre cuando les vio por primera vez a los dos.

Me gusta además esa relación de Britania y Galia. Las hace más... Entrañables y dependientes una de la otra.

xoOXOox

El teléfono de Escocia vibra habiendo recibido un mensaje. Saca una mano de debajo

de las sábanas y los cojines y la ropa que hay tirada por encima de la cama hasta alcanzarlo, de hecho debe ser hasta la noche NOCHE. O en la madrugada o... Quizás de hecho sea unos días después a una hora _random._

Lo mete bajo las sabanas con él abriendo un ojo para mirarlo. El mensaje es de Gales y sólo dice "Perdió al niño..."

—Ugh —protesta cayéndosele el teléfono y cerrando los ojos.

Y ya está. En realidad sólo quería contarle, le pareció que... Bueno, debía contarle a ALGUIEN. Escocia quisiera llamarle, pero se queda dormido. Seguro le llamará cuando se despierte.

Y seguro le contesta muy... "Ah, sí, bueno... Ella estaba triste *yyoestoyperfectoaquinopasanada*, en realidad fue mejor, la madre naturaleza se encargó de todo".

* * *

 _A pesar de todo, Gales y Escocia son bastante parecidos en sus diferencias, no crees? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Estados unidos va a salir con su casco a jugar fútbol americano. De hecho, seguro es idea de Nueva Zelanda el jugar al Rugby. Australia dice que vale, pero que él juega en el otro equipo contra él. Nueva Zelanda se frota las manos.

—¡Canadá conmigo! —exclama Australia eligiendo primero, pensando que aunque América es más fuerte... Canadá entiende MUCHO mejor lo que hay que hacer. Debo decir que al canadiense se le SALTAN LAS LAGRIMAS de haber sido el primero elegido en algo.

—América —Nueva Zelanda sonríe y el americano salta y se pone a su lado, despeinándole un poco.

—Mmmm... —Australia valora eligiendo en función de los que le parecen más bestia, claro—. _Ireland._

— _Scotland_ —ojos en blanco y se ríe.

— _England_ —Australia mira a Nueva Zelanda de reojo, sonriendo.

—Mmmm... —arruga la nariz y se cruza de brazos —. _Wales._

—Ni siquiera sabía que él iba a jugar —suelta Inglaterra.

—A mí me da igual, que vaya con ellos. ¡India! —elige Australia. Gales tampoco estaba muy enterado.

— _South Africa._

—¡No me puedo creer que me estéis haciendo esto vosotros dos! —chilla Seychelles indignada cruzándose de brazos, América se ríe un poco—. ¡Todas las putas veces igual!

—¡Hong Kong! —se encoge de hombros Australia.

—Es que... _You are a small kid_ —se burla el neozelandés —. _Malaysia._

— _I'm not a small kid_ , ¡os puedo a todos!

—Eso dices siempre —sigue América riendo —. Pero siempre terminas llorando —la pica, aunque no sea cierto, pero nunca está de más molestar a la hermanita.

—Y... —Australia mira a Seychelles mientras ella fulmina a América un momento antes de volverse a él—. _Singapur._

—¡Oh! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —protesta ella.

— _Ah come on!_ —Protesta Nueva Zelanda mirando a Seychelles de reojo y haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque a ellos —. _Sorry Sey,_ pero es que este es un juego de chicos.

—Para vosotros todos son juegos de chicos y sois unos idiotas —protesta igual, acercándose a Nueva Zelanda sin dejar de fulminar a Australia, haciéndose las dos colas más altas para que no le moleste el pelo.

—Yo puedo llevarte en hombros para que no te hagas daño —América le pica las costillas cuando levanta los brazos para peinarse. Ella da un salto para atrás sonriendo un poco con las cosquillas.

—¡Tú eres otro que se merece una buena patada!

—Tsk... Pero estoy en tu equipo y eso me hace intocable —se ríe el niño mirando a Nueva Zelanda—. ¿Dónde están los cascos y las hombreras?

—¿Los qué? —pregunta Nueva Zelanda sin hacerle mucho caso porque le ha interrumpido de estar hablando de estrategia con Sudáfrica. Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco y Escocia mira el otro equipo inclinando la cabeza.

—Ehm... No es tu fútbol ese. Esto es de hombres de verdad, se juega sin protecciones —explica el neozelandés y mira a Seychelles de reojo. El escocés le hace un gesto a la chica para que se acerque.

—Yo me ocupo de Australia, hoy le tengo ganas —suelta Seychelles acercándose a Escocia igual.

— _What?_ ¿Sin casco ni nada? —América escandalizado.

—Siempre haces el mismo drama cuando jugamos. ¡Es rugby, _Americaaaa!_ ¿Qué esperas? Sólo tienes que ir y taclearles a todos.

—¡Ah, pero si yo soy el mejor _quarterback ever!_

—Ehm... _Gotcha_. Y yo soy un portero fantástico. ¡PERO ESTE ES OTRO DEPORTE!

—Y si en vez de ir por Australia, vas a por ese —propone Escocia a Seychelles señalándole a Irlanda—. El pelirrojo.

—¿Por? —la chica parpadea.

—Las chicas le ponen nervioso —se encoge de hombros y sonríe maligno.

Seychelles se mesa la barbilla porque venga, siempre suele ir a por sus hermanos y aun así la ganan, no está segura que no la vaya a tirar por el suelo igual, pero si se pone nervioso igual tiene una oportunidad de hacer algo y hacerles comerse sus palabras a todos.

Irlanda está dando saltos para calentar. Mirando a Gales con un brillo maligno en los ojos porque siempre va a por él el primero consigue sacarle sangre, sólo porque cuando juegan a esto... Puede. Y es divertido ver como intenta no chillonear y hacerse el muy macho.

Australia ha mandado a Inglaterra a por América sólo por verle protestar (protesta sonrojadito) y Canadá ha dicho que él se ocupa de Seychelles sólo para que no la maten.

Nueva Zelanda les llama a todos para hacer la estrategia de anotación porque ha decidido que ellos empezarán con el balón. Finalmente cuando ya les ha dado toda una sarta de información y tecnicismos, se ponen todos en línea para empezar.

Gales hace notar que él debería ser el árbitro en vez de parte del equipo.

Escocia se acerca a él y le hace notar que tienen una chica en el equipo que parece tener más cojones que él y un comentario demasiado poco delicado sobre lo que pasó en Navidad entre ellos dos. Y los roles que ocupaban.

— _You, bloody arsehole_ —refunfuña Gales entre dientes agachándose sin protestar más, sonrojándose un poco y mirando a la chica de reojo, recordando sus bonitas curvas y que le gustó que le dijera unos versos sobre su pelo negro.

Seychelles aprieta los ojos en plan _facepalm_ cuando lo oye y decide no hacer caso, volviendo a subirse las medias hasta los muslos, porque va en shorts porque le dijeron que era verano y es pura mentira, ella vive en los trópicos y opina que nadie (nadie en Europa) tiene puta idea de lo que es el verano.

—¿Estás listo para comer tierra? —pregunta Nueva Zelanda poniéndose frente a Australia con el balón en la mano.

—No, sólo para ganarte —sonríe poniéndose en posición también.

Nueva Zelanda sonríe un poco a Australia y mira de reojo la formación de su equipo, se agacha levemente y le lanza el balón a Sudáfrica quien le lanza a su vez el balón a América, que se ve grandote y capaz de tirarles a todos y salir corriendo al frente sin problema.

Inglaterra es el que tiene a América más cerca porque al final si le hace caso a Australia que ha organizado la defensa, es el primero en saltarle encima e intentar escalarle para quitárselo.

América, que no acaba por entender este juego en lo absoluto, nota que Nueva Zelanda a corrido (sí, a intentar taclear a Australia), y haciendo gala de su gran fama de buen jugador de americano, hace un hermoso pase al frente con las manos para que el balón le caiga a Nueva Zelanda en las manos, con Inglaterra colgado del cuello, creo que Australia consigue saltar más que Nueva Zelanda, por algo le llaman canguro, y conseguir el balón.

—¡Ehh! ¡Eso no vale! —riñe el ñoño de Gales al niño, que abraza un poco a Inglaterra sin poder evitarlo.

—Si los del otro equipo no protestan cállate, _bollocks_ —protesta Escocia, el caso es que Canadá estaba protestando pero nadie le oye.

—¡¿No vale qué?! —protesta el niño sin enterarse tirando a Inglaterra.

—¡No puedes lanzar adelante con las manos! —responde Inglaterra levantándose.

Nueva Zelanda le salta encima a Australia intentando quitarle el balón de inmediato. Y América hace los ojos en blanco picándole las costillas al inglés, riendo.

—¿Por qué no puedo? ¡Sí puedo! Este juego tiene reglas tontas —se ríe.

Y el australiano se pelea sin prestar demasiada atención al resto de peleas, rodando por el suelo y buscando a alguien a quien pasarle.

—¡Pues serán tontas, pero tienes que seguirlas! —salta Inglaterra corriendo para ir a ayudar a Australia.

Irlanda levanta las manos pidiéndole a Australia el balón porque tiene camino libre, pensando en ir hacia Gales a hacerle un K.O inmediato si se le ocurre intentar detenerlo.

Australia se lo pasa entonces e Inglaterra cambia de idea para ir a detener a América para que no vaya hacia ellos. América que iba ya encarrerado sin entender por qué no han detenido el juego, medio choca con Inglaterra y como le toma por sorpresa se caen los dos al suelo.

Irlanda sonríe yendo hacia Gales y metiéndole un bien empujón tirándolo al suelo para que no lo bloquee, sin enterarse de la existencia de Seychelles, desde luego, que consigue esquivar a Canadá con la ayuda de Escocia y echarse sobre él. Creo que también pisa a Gales de camino.

Y Australia sigue placando a Nueva Zelanda ahora para que no se levante. Gales insiste que él debió ser el árbitro.

Nueva Zelanda le da a Australia un golpe fuerte con la frente en el hombro, y consigue rodar con él.

E Irlanda, que no sabe quiénes se le vinieron encima, corre unos cuantos metros más con Seychelles a cuestas tratando de ver quién es. Puede que lo note cuando le plante una teta en toda la cara, intentando usar los muslos del irlandés como escalón para impulsarse a por la bola. Irlanda se pa ra li za.

Y ahí Seychelles consigue el balón lanzándoselo a Gales que es el único que no tiene a nadie cerca con eso que estaba tirado en el suelo, con un grito de alegría, bajándose de un salto de encima de Irlanda para dejar espacio.

El irlandés nota la teta así como DE INMEDIATO y se le queda mirando a Seychelles con cara de "¡una chica!". Ella sonríe malignamente cuando ve que la mira, pensando que es porque ha conseguido quitarle la pelota.

Ahí va a Australia, que ha medio conseguido librarse de Nueva Zelanda, literalmente levanta a Gales y se lo lanza a Canadá antes de que el neozelandés le atrape de nuevo. Gales grita un poco... Waaahh!

De hecho le cae a Canadá pensando que es América y empieza a darle instrucciones sobre ir detrás de Australia, pero Canadá nada más hace que le caiga la pelota al suelo y le da una patada para lanzarla adelante.

Y ahí corren India y Seychelles a por ella, con Sudáfrica e Irlanda, quien está a punto de saltarle a Seychelles encima, y vacila... Haciendo únicamente que se tropiece un poco. India consigue capturarla entonces y Seychelles se va de boca al barro. Y de algún lado sale Escocia yendo a placar a India

Irlanda la mira un segundo y vacila sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer... Pero toda buena o mala intención se ve interrumpida al notar a Escocia a quien le SALTA encima para liberar a India. Y ahí va Seychelles también a saltar sobre ellos.

Sudáfrica intenta ayudar a sacar el balón de debajo de la montaña de personas e Irlanda se mueve arriba de Escocia intentando apalancarle contra el suelo, sonriendo malignillo, de nuevo sin notar a Seychelles.

Inglaterra y Canadá se acercan corriendo, pero Malasia intenta detenerles llamando a América para que le ayude. Escocia casi que se olvida de India peleando con Irlanda ahora. Y América aparece de lado y con toda su fuerza casi pasa por encima de Canadá e Inglaterra, intentando llevárselos al suelo a ambos como una aplanadora.

De hecho seguramente Irlanda olvida el balón también, pellizcándole a Escocia una tetilla para que se retuerza del dolor. Malasia sonríe yendo él a por India que trata de buscar a alguien a quien lanzarle la bola.

Escocia grita y le estampa la cara contra el suelo en uno de esos movimientos traidores de hermano mayor. Nueva Zelanda trata de impedir que se la lance a Australia y Seychelles se hace con la pelota, saltando por la espalda de India cuando este echa el brazo atrás, sale corriendo con ella hacia el otro lado.

Gales nota que Seychelles corre y que Inglaterra es quien puede ir a por ella, y bueno... Es la larva, a pesar de todo, es más fácil ir a por él que a por los dos mayores, le da un buen empujón a Inglaterra echándosele encima. Inglaterra, que estaba a punto de irse ahora que Canadá está ocupándose de América, suelta una palabrota e intenta pelear, revolviéndose como babosa en sal para que le suelte.

Singapur y HongKong persiguen a Seychelles... pero es rápida.

Irlanda aprieta los ojos y forcejea con Escocia, pero joder que siempre le gana igual. Gales... Que "detesta esto", le agarra de los calzones a Inglaterra y hace un buen movimiento de calzón chino.

Y Seychelles anota el primer tanto para el equipo de Nueva Zelanda... Ou llea. Y Gales se lleva una patada en la espinilla y un pisotón con saña… Y así es como suelta a Inglaterra.

Seychelles chilla extasiada y se acerca a hacerle burla a Australia, a gritarle que se joda, enseñándole los dos dedos del medio mientras más o menos todos se sueltan para organizarse otra vez. El australiano pone los ojos en blanco y le hace gestos de vomito.

Y Nueva Zelanda aparece por atrás de Australia y le da un golpecillo en la frente con mano abierta mientras va a saltarle a Seychelles un poco, feliz por la anotación, diciendo que él va a patear para la conversión. Seychelles abraza de vuelta a Nueva Zelanda festejando. Australia da un par de palmadas para que todos se den prisa.

Irlanda, que ha conseguido salirse de debajo de Escocia dándole un buen codazo en las costillas, escupe al suelo y fulmina al otro equipo en lo que el neozelandés patea el balón y consigue anotar la conversión.

Sudáfrica se enfrasca en una pequeña discusión con Irlanda sobre si el balón pasó o no a la suficiente altura, pero al final terminan los dos diciéndose un par de insultos y volviendo a su posición para patear el balón y que empiece el ataque del equipo de Australia, que se pone frente a Nueva Zelanda con el balón, haciéndole una seña con los dedos de "no te quito los ojos de encima".

Nueva Zelanda le mira y le saca la lengua haciéndole caras amenazantes a lo que el australiano le mira con cara de "deja de hacer el mono" con una ceja levantada, para nada asustado o impresionado con las veces que le ha visto hacer eso a lo _all blacks._

Nueva Zelanda le mira un poco decepcionado porque así no tiene gracia hacer esas caras.

—Bueno, ya ¿vas a jugar o qué, cangurito? —le suelta y Australia se parte de risa.

—¡Que no me llames canguro! —ahí sí se pica y echa para atrás la pelota pasándosela a Inglaterra.

Nueva Zelanda corre hacia Inglaterra y le mete un buen tacle, cabeza al estómago tirándolo de sentón, que para ser tan pequeñito y delgado el neozelandés nadie lo creería. Inglaterra, que está hoy recibiendo por todas partes, trata de estrangular a Nueva Zelanda con las piernas desde el suelo, buscando a quien lanzarle que lo ayude.

Es extrañamente Irlanda el que se pone en posición perfecta para que se lo pase.

—¡Larvaaa!

Así que ahí va el pase mientras Australia tira del pie de Nueva Zelanda.

Nueva Zelanda pelea valientemente, pero no consigue hacer nada más que quedar un poco a merced de Inglaterra y Australia, revolviéndose al tiempo que América intenta detener a Canadá para que no le pasen el balón... Canadá que, parece debilucho, pero no crean que es tan fácil.

Y ahí va de nuevo Seychelles a por Irlanda, que ha vuelto a subestimarla olvidándose un poco de ella. Esta vez se le planta delante agresiva, viendo por donde saltar e Irlanda se detiene un poquito recordando la teta, abrazando al balón sin saber cómo empujarla para tirarla.

—¡Muévete, chica!

— _Of course not!_ —exclama y hace un amago de quitárselo.

Lo cambia de lado y sonríe al ver que no le ha alcanzado y la chica frunce el ceño y vuelve a intentar quitárselo dándole un golpe al balón para que se le caiga.

—Voy a tener que... ¡Ah! —se le cae, pero empuja Seychelles un poco de un hombro, mucho más suave de lo que empujaría a sus hermanos.

Ella sonríe y tira de su camiseta para no caerse, Malasia aprovecha para quitársela y salir corriendo, así que el siguiente paso de la africana es abrazarse de Irlanda e intentar inmovilizarlo para que no persiga a Malasia. Irlanda levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco... Se ríe.

— _What the bloody hell..._ —protesta un poco inmóvil, pensando "tiene tetas, tiene tetas".

Y las está aplastando de nuevo contra ti... mientras trata de meter las piernas entre las suyas para tirarle al suelo. Irlanda se pone un poco más nervioso con eso… Demasiada cercanía, se ríe y trastabilla sin saber qué coño hacer. ¿Qué no estaban jugando al... Rugby? ¡¿De dónde salió esta MUJER?!

Seychelles acaba un poco frustrada porque no es bastante fuerte para tirarle pero aun así, no le suelta, si no que le escala un poco por encima para ver dónde anda la bola (¿puedes dejar de restregartele por encima?).

Irlanda se ríe nervioso, volviendo a pensar que, joder, si una chica quiere jugar al rugby, debe portarse como jugador de rugby y no... ¡Tener tetas! Aunque pensándolo bien, no está mal que las tenga, le mira de reojo la zona en cuestión.

De algún modo, Australia la ha conseguido ahora. La zona en cuestión le rebota frente a los ojos cuando ella salta un poco para ver como Escocia trata de quitársela al australiano.

E Irlanda hunde la cara entre ellos porque es lo que se hace cuando tienes un par de pechos rebotando en tu cara, no hay más. Seychelles, que no se esperaba eso, parpadea y deja de mirar lo que sucede con el partido, vacila y se echa para atrás sonrojándose un poco.

— _I-I'm sorry..._

Irlanda la mira a la cara al notar que se separa y de primer momento no entiende lo que dice... Y ya espera el arreo, empujón y molestia, cuando su cerebro entiende que le ha dicho _"sorry"... O.o sorry?_

— _Wh-Wha...?_ —es que no lo entiende.

Ella se baja de él de un salto y se separa del todo, sonríe un poco al ver que muy ofendido por el error (sí, piensa que ha sido ella sin darse cuenta) no parece. Irlanda se pasa la mano por el pelo y la mira fijamente.

—Eso ha sido trampa.

—¡Ah! ¡Ni llores, ni siquiera tenías el balón ahora!

—No estoy llorando... —frunce el ceño, la mira a los ojos y le parece por un instante que es bonita. Se sonroja y sin que venga en lo absoluto a cuento la empuja con bastante fuerza tirándola al suelo de culo.

Ella, que había aprovechado para quitarse un poco el barro y volver a subirse las medias, se cae. Frunce el ceño e intenta hacerle la trabanqueta desde el suelo con los pies y seguro le da, pero Irlanda tiene mañas y hermanos pequeños y tontos como ella (en su opinión), así que no lo consigue del todo. Patea un poco el suelo y le lanza un poco de pasto a la cara.

—Tonta —suelta dándose la vuelta para ir por el balón.

Ella aparta la cara para que no le entre a los ojos y se levanta también para ir a por el balón. Es que creo que así va a ir esto... Con Irlanda jalándole las coletas.

Creo que esta vez es Inglaterra el que ha conseguido arrastrarse literalmente hasta la línea de punto. Y se escuchan vítores de Francia que ha dejado de hablar con su madre y poner nerviosa a Britania y ahora está haciendo barra.

Seguro cuando salga de debajo de Escocia, América, Malasia, India, Hong Kong, Canadá y Sudáfrica, el inglés podrá vitorear algo, si es que no lo han matado.

Gales se acerca a Irlanda y le riñe por empujar a Seychelles, por cierto. Irlanda le dice a Gales que le chupe un huevo si no le parece, sonrojándose un poco más y yendo a ver quién es quién va a chutar para la conversión.

Seychelles, que lo oye se acerca a Gales y le da las gracias dándole un beso en la mejilla, quien sonríe un poquito de lado y se sonroja levemente, carraspeando y sintiéndose el muy conquistador.

—No le hagas mucho caso, es un bestia.

Australia decide ser quien chute porque... Nueva Zelanda ha chutado, pero se le da muy mal, aun así a pesar de las quejas de Inglaterra, lo hace y falla.

—Me ha llamado tramposa —acusa Seychelles a Irlanda.

Nueva Zelanda va y le hace otro bailecito a Australia sacándole la lengua y burlándose un poco de él, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—Oh! ¿Tramposa por qué?

Australia lo fulmina y le mete un EMPUJÓN a medio baile, que lo tira de sentón, aunque se ríe un poco.

—Pues nada más me acerqué un poco, no es para tanto, ni siquiera tenía la bola —responde ella.

—Ah, _come on..._ No seas llorón —medio protesta Nueva Zelanda riéndose aún —. Tú siempre ganas en natación y yo no lloriqueó como nena.

Gales le sonríe un poco.

—¡Ha! ¡Qué no! ¡Y ni siquiera estoy diciendo nada! —sigue Australia defendiéndose.

—Seguramente sólo le ha dado rabia que anotaras —razona un poco Gales.

—Y no sabe lo que son las trampas. ¡Como tenga ocasión voy a darle motivos para llamármelo!

—Estás ahí... Todo indignado —Nueva Zelanda se levanta de un salto —. Que sepas que mi equipo va a aaaaplastar al tuyo.

—Oh, estaré pendiente de ver eso, entonces —se ríe Gales mirando a Irlanda de reojo. Seychelles le sonríe un poco a Gales.

—Anda, ¿vas a amenazarme con palabras vacías todo el día o vamos a jugar? —responde Australia mientras vuelven todos a situarse.

Nueva Zelanda se pone frente a él con el balón... Y antes de empezar le susurra a Australia OOOTRA vez "canguro...". Él aprieta los dientes y los puños y da igual quien tenga el balón, te va a saltar encima.

Gales es el primero en recibir el balón un poco un extremis cuando Nueva Zelanda se lo lanza, aún estando medio hablando con Seychelles...

Y ahí van, esta vez en pack, Inglaterra, Singapur, India y Hong Kong sobre él. Nueva Zelanda se cae de bulto de espaldas con Australia encima... Y es que lo estaba buscaaaando.

Gales levanta las cejas... Y corre un poquito adelante pero es que, joder... De verdad, él prefiere el golf, o el cricket que no son de contacto. Busca rápidamente a quien lanzársela y no le queda más que lanzársela a Seychelles, que casi se la quita de las manos cuando todos se le echan encima, echándose a correr.

Gales consigue detener a India de las piernas... Es lo más que va a hacer para salvarte, Seychelles.

Irlanda espera, espera, espera... Y en cuanto tiene una minúscula oportunidad le saaalta encima intentando quitarle el balón. Ella rueda abrazada al balón para que la fuerza centrifuga haga caer al irlandés, saltando para no tropezar. E Irlanda se cae de cara en el barro. Ríanse de él.

Seychelles consigue medio tropezar nada más y escaparse, pero se encuentra a Canadá de cara que le hace tratar de dar un volteo, mientras Escocia le grita para que la pase.

Y América, que sigue haciéndose un poco de bolas con las reglas del juego, consigue bloquear a Canadá del todo para que pasen la bola, y en cuanto Escocia la recibe le grita para que se la devuelva ahora a él…. él, que es el mejor jugador de rugby de todos los tiempos.

Escocia le hace un gesto para que corra dispuesto a patearla con fuerza antes de que lleguen Inglaterra y los demás que ya se han levantado, chuta igual.

Y América corre y corre en algo que al fin entiende un poco cómo funciona, pretendiendo atraparla.

Inglaterra es el primero en cambiar de dirección al notar las intenciones de Escocia y Canadá sale corriendo detrás de América. El estadounidense atrapa el balón, en efecto, sólo que Canadá está demasiado cerca, me parece que no lo bastante aunque se esfuerza por atraparle estirando las manos.

Y si nadie le detiene va a ir y marcar y gritar feliz y encantado, Canadá lo intenta, de verdad, creo que se le escapa por un pelo y El Niño es molestito y le grita "en tu caraaaaa jaaaaa! _I am awesome!"._ El canadiense suspira derrotado y se pasa una mano por el pelo, recuperando el aliento de la carrera.

Irlanda les riñe a todos y protesta pidiendo que esta vez le den el balón a él, enlodado y un poco de mala hostia, mirando a Seychelles con el ceño fruncidito. NI TE CUENTO el mal humor que lleva Australia.

Seychelles está saltando con América, de hecho están todos bailando con Nueva Zelanda que les está enseñando el bailecito de los _all blacks,_ he dicho.

— _Come on!_ —les ANIMA aplaudiendo Irlanda con el ceño fruncido acercándose a Australia. Canadá e Inglaterra se acercan arrastrando los pies.

América suplica ser él el que patee... No deberían dejarle.

— _Come on!_ Vamos a meter uno, y a convertir... Y luego a robar y meter otro —pim pam pum Irlanda.

—Esto es un desastre... —suspira Canadá y seguramente nadie le escucha, por suerte India comenta algo similar.

—¡Es un puto desastre que ellos hasta con la _bloody_ niña esa vayan a ganar!

—Pues a ver si nos ponemos las pilas que soy el único que ha conseguido algo —suelta Inglaterra.

—Pues estamos intentando, larva, no creerás que estamos aquí nada más para aplaudirte —protesta Irlanda tomando el balón de las manos de Australia.

—Pues no he visto que tú hayas hecho nada más que perder la pelota y luego no podérsela quitar a _Seychelles._

— _Shut you bloody trap. Come on!_ —le empuja un poco tratando de organizar la línea.

—Hazme callar lo que quieras, sabes que tengo razón.

—Discutiendo no vamos a cambiar eso, ¿verdad?

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y se va a su lugar. Nueva Zelanda sonríe y se pone frente a Australia otra vez, con un brillito malicioso en los ojos, pero este no cruza la mirada con él, ceño fruncido.

—Si te llamo así una vez más vas a matarme, ¿verdad? —sonríe un poco más. No lo mata, pero si se lleva un cabezazo. Alcanza a quitar la nariz al menos, aunque le da igual cabeza con cabeza.

Irlanda le lanza el balón a la India, que sale corriendo saltando sobre Malasia como si la vida le fuera en ello y míralo, ser uno de los países más poblados del mundo le ayuda tener experiencia esquivando multitudes.

Canadá sale corriendo tras él para ayudarle con los que intenten echársele encima. Irlanda sale histérico despavorido a tirar a quien sea que esté más cerca de la India que lleva el balón, dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre.

Nueva Zelanda pese al golpe le salta encima a Australia y le abraza como koala, que trata de zafarse para ir a ayudar. Gales hace un esfuerzo por involucrarse lo menos posible en los golpes.

Malasia y Escocia van a la carga contra los tres mientras Inglaterra se ocupa de vigilar a Gales y a América. Con Gales no tiene problema, pero con América termina revolcándose, para variar.

Irlanda, que no trae el balón y no se lo vuelven a dar, salta repentinamente a Seychelles, la abraza y la tira al suelo cuán larga es, con un grito de nena de Francia al fondo. Ella, que no se lo esperaba porque estaba viendo por donde entrar a India, grita también.

Y queda completamente planchada como pegatina entre Irlanda y el suelo. Se queda hecha bolita unos instantes y cuando ve que no pasa nada, intenta revolverse y hacer fuerza para salir de debajo de él pero el irlandés la aplasta con más fuerza, como aplastaba a Inglaterra de pequeño.

Ella bufa por la nariz mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido y él sonríe maligno al ver que le molesta.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Nop. Tonta.

—¿Cómo que tonta? ¡Suéltame! —se revuelve más fuerte. Es que Irlanda... En serio, no sabe hacer esto.

—¿Para que hagas trampa otra vez? No... Hasta que metamos un _try._

—¡No hice trampa!

—Pues me distrajiste de manera... Tramposa —se sonroja un poquito—. Por eso las niñas no deben jugar.

La africana entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—No soy una niña, soy una mujer y toda tu familia te está viendo sobrepasarte conmigo, guapo.

Le sostiene la mirada y he de decir que a pesar de sí estarle aplastando con fuerza, podría hacerlo considerablemente más bestia.

—¿Sobrepasarme de qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada! —se defiende levantando las cejas y es que no es la primera vez que le acusan de algo así... Porque además es un bruto que siempre mal entiende las cosas.

—Me estás tocando y no me sueltas, qué bonito, sólo abusando de la fuerza puedes ganar y me llamas a mi tramposa.

 _—_ _¡Bloody hell,_ no estoy abusando de nada, sólo te tiré al suelo! —protesta separándose un poco, movimiento que ella aprovecha para soltarse un poco intentando tirarle de espaldas y escaparse—. Tú te descuidaste y ya ibas a tirar a India que... —le toma en un descuido y se cae de espaldas.

— _Irelaaaaand_ —le grita Inglaterra que tiene la bola y él es el único que está solo.

Irlanda levanta la cabeza y el balón casi le cae en las manos de milagro, ya que está de espaldas. Mira al balón, a Seychelles, al balón y se levanta de golpe para correr.

—¿Quieres saber qué es trampa? Esto es trampa —aprovechando la vacilación, mientras el irlandés se levanta, ella se levanta la camiseta enseñando el sujetador y aprovecha el desconcierto para quitarle la bola.

La mandíbula de Irlanda choca contra el suelo mientras le mira el sujetador casi con ganas de silbarle. Se queda con cara de bobo sin ofrecer casi ninguna resistencia. Seychelles sale corriendo con la bola sonriendo un poco sonrojadita, eso sí.

Y ahí deben venir los gritos para Irlanda que como sea la mira irse embobadito. Sí, Australia le grita como loco y Hong Kong hasta le da un empujón al pasar por su lado, para que reaccione.

Irlanda agita la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunce el ceño al notar lo que acaba de pasar, sale corriendo detrás de Seychelles seguramente muy pero MUUUY tarde. Y la chica marca otra vez. Es que les va a dar algo…

De hecho, a Irlanda no le dejan jugar más y les manda a todos a la MIERDA, a punto de enseñarles los huevos, hasta que se acuerda de que está Seychelles.

No son ningunos pros, y estoy segura de que Escocia está a NADA de caerse de falta de oxígeno, de hecho, en esta ya estaba corriendo menos, ahí con Gales.

En la última jugada del partido, ya sin "ayuda" de Irlanda, consiguen anotar un _try_ todos los demás de manera bastante fácil. Así que el equipo de Nueva Zelanda festeja y Seychelles se acerca a restregarles a Australia y a Irlanda que son quienes decían que si era una niña tonta y que es un juego de hombres.

Gales va muy contento a que Galia le cure las heridas de guerra porque entre que son peras y son manzanas acabo con una heridita minúscula en la frente.

Escocia les suelta a todos que el que quiera ducharse puede usar las duchas del estadio.

— _Fuck off... You bloody kid!_ ¡No VUELVO a jugar con niñas tontas y tramposas nunca más! —protesta Irlanda levantándose para irse a la ducha.

—¡Ha! Pero qué mal os sientaa perdeeeer. Llámame todo lo tonta que quieras _looooser_ —no te creas, que se va con ellos.

—Vuélveme a llamar _loser_ una sola vez más... —advierte Irlanda frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás, eh?

—Hacer que te arrepientas.

— _Loser_ —sonríe con el ceño un poco fruncido. Irlanda le mira sin creerlo, frunce el ceño, se le va encima directamente y la levanta como si fuera saco de patatas—. WAAAAAAH! —grita moviendo brazos y piernas.

Así es como Inglaterra ha terminado incontables veces amarrado desnudo a un poste.

Irlanda le detiene las piernas con fuerza mirando alrededor y notando que una de las escaleras de las gradas tiene un barandal con una buena caída, que le da la perfecta oportunidad de colgarla de cabeza de ahí.

—¡Suéltameeee! —chilla moviéndose, intentando bajarse.

—Te dije que no lo dijeras, ahora verás las consecuencias —se separa un poco del grupo y no crean que Seychelles no se mueve como loca.

Inglaterra está hablando con Canadá ahora mismo, pero Escocia, por algún motivo está viéndole por el rabillo del ojo, aun así no se les acerca.

—¡Quien se pica ajos come! ¿No te lo han dicho?

—Blablabla... ¡Realmente me da lo mismo, ya me tienes haaaarto! —protesta un poco resoplando al subir las escaleras de las gradas.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas? —protesta mirando alrededor, asustándose un poco.

—Ahora verás... Sé que te va a encantar —suelta sarcástico.

—Eh, no, venga, joder... ¡era coña! ¡Realmente llevas mal lo de que te gane una chica! —protesta acojonándose un poco.

—Ya, ya... Coña mis huevos —se detiene en el borde de la barandilla—. ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes?

— _FRANCEEEEEE, ENGLAAAAAAAAND_ —chilla porque la está acojonando en serio—. _AMERICAAAAAAAAA!_

— _Ah, come on!_ ¿Qué no tienes hermanos? Los jodes, te joden peor, así funciona.

—¡No soy tu hermana especie de psicópata! ¡SUÉLTAME!

América está contándole a quien le oiga como es que anotó un _touchdown_ de manera _awesome_ , haciendo aspavientos y gritando.

— _AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ —grita al verle—. _¡AMERICA_ AYÚDAMEEEEEEE!

—¡Espera, espera! _Come on!_ ¡Deja de gritar! —pide Irlanda cambiando el tono e intentando bajarla. Deja de respirar asustada cuando toca con los pies en el suelo y le empuja para que le suelte.

—¡Estás para que te encierren!

—Sólo iba a colgarte de cabeza de la barandilla —explica pasándose una mano por el pelo hasta ponerla en su nuca —. Tú empezaste haciendo... Eso que hiciste.

— _What?_ ¿Colgarme de la barandilla? ¡Estás completamente loco!

Vacila y la mira... Es decir, ella le había enseñado las tetas y se las había embarrado encima y... Es bonita. Se sonroja queriendo colgarla de cabeza.

—¿Quieres whiskey?

— _W-What?_

—Whisky. ¿Quieres? O... ¿Cerveza?

—¡No! —exclama y decide que mejor se va a la ducha.

— _Why?_

—¡Porque no! Voy a ducharme.

—Bah... Pues nada... Estás igual de loca que todas —camina tras ella metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y arrugando la nariz—, y eres igual de aburrida.

—Estás loco, como se te ocurre... ¡podrías haberme matado!

—¡No vas a morirte por estar de cabeza unos minutos! ¡Me llamaste _loser!_

—¡Si me caigo sí me muero, idiota!

—No te ibas a caer, ¿crees que soy estúpido? ¡Sólo iba a colgarte por llamarme así! Tú eres súper chillona como todas las mujeres —sigue en protesta, vacilando un poquito... Quizás se había pasado con ella. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

—No me extraña que todas te chillen si planeas colgarlas por los pies a quince metros del _bloody_ suelo —abre la puerta del vestuario, entrando con todos.

—¡Bah! —protesta entrando con ella, frunciendo el ceño porque además, él la había invitado a una copa y se había negado, cuando el idiota de Gales... ¡Se la había tirado! Se sonroja un poco pensando en darle un golpe a Gales en cuanto le vea.

Ella se acerca a Canadá para protestarle porque le estaba llamando y no le ha hecho caso mientras este se desnuda y le pregunta qué cuando es que lo ha llamado, que no la ha oído.

América se ríe a sus espaldas y le da un toallazo en el culo, porque al parecer, América vive para molestar a Seychelles.

—¡Idiota! ¡A ti también te he gritado! ¡Un montón de veces! —le protesta soltándose el pelo y empezando a desnudarse también, intentando darle una patada ya de paso.

Irlanda se acerca a darle un golpe a Gales, que está con su toalla en la cintura, tan tranquilo, supongo que con Escocia. Mira a Seychelles de reojo.

—¿Gritado? _Nah!_ ¡Tú no gritas nunca! —América salta evitando la patada y se ríe —. ¿Y para qué gritabas?

— _Ireland_ quería colgarme de cabeza de la barandilla —explica ella.

—¿Colgarte de cuál barranquilla?

—¡De las gradas!

América parpadea.

— _Who's Ireland?_ —pregunta, mirando a Canadá sin estar seguro de cuál de los Brits-que-no-es- Inglaterra es.

—El que iba conmigo en el equipo —explica Canadá mientras Seychelles se consigue una toalla y se envuelve con ella acabando de desnudarse.

Irlanda... es que ahora parece el loco obsesionado... Pero es que se está desnudando. Levanta las cejas y se pone de puntas para verla mejor en su perspectiva y mira alrededor incrédulo de que nadie más esté perturbado por ello.

—Igual no lo ha hecho, pero tampoco habéis venido a ayudarme —sigue protestando ella a los dos, dejando la ropa junto a la de Canadá y yendo a las duchas.

—¡Eso es porque tú siempre nos defiendes a nosotros, _Sey!_ ¿Quieres que le rompa la cabeza? —pregunta América yendo hacia las duchas también.

—No, no, ya está, bastante tienen que han perdido —sonríe y choca los cinco con América, Canadá suspira con eso yendo con ellos. América se ríe con ella y le hace una L de _loser_ en la frente a Canadá.

Irlanda agita la cabeza mirándoles aún pensando que... ¡Tenía que ducharse! Tenía barro hasta pegado en la cola, estaba seguro... Pero, pero... ¡Estaba ella en los baños!

Seychelles imita también a América burlándose de Canadá.

El irlandés entrecierra los ojos mirando la ropa de la chica en la banca. Nadie le hace caso, Australia y Nueva Zelanda están ya en las duchas, Escocia está hablando con Gales e Inglaterra debe estar escondido en el otro vestuario porque a él sí que no le gusta que lo vean desnudo.

Lo siento, es que ella se ducha con ellos porque... venga, la mitad son gays y igual son sus hermanos y ella es muy niña de Francia.

El irlandés sonríe de lado, maligno, acercándose a la ropa.

Nah, de hecho a todos nos ha parecido perfectamente normal... De hecho Gales... Ellos ya se vieron desnudos, por eso tampoco le ha parecido tan impactante. Escocia ni ha notado que está ahí, no la ha visto pasar.

Irlanda toma toda su ropa, riéndose bajito. Se pregunta si tiene más ropa, ropa limpia... Seguramente sí. Pero al menos en principio va a tener que salir de menos en toalla a buscarla. O con ropa de chico. Se ríe un poco más haciéndola un hatillo, incluyendo las zapatillas, mientras sale del vestidor, se ríe más malignamente.

Aunque... Irlanda no podrías ir tras ella de manera más normal. Así quedas como un demente...

Pff... Bueno, al parecer no sabe ni que va tras ella. Sale del vestidor pensando en qué hacer con la ropa. Si hubiera una alberca la tiraría a ella. Quizás pueda mojarla, llenarla de barro, colgarla de un árbol... Aunque seguro todos sus hermanos irán a rescatarla si hace eso así.

Vacila un poco más, sonriendo con una idea. Seguro podía meterla a donde merecía estar, en algún lugar súper femenino... ¡Es decir, en el baño de chicas! ¡Ha! Pero no, va y pone la ropa en el centro del campo.

Así que bueno, para cuando acaban de tirarse agua unos a otros haciendo chistes idiotas porque a Nueva Zelanda se le ha caído el jabón en la ducha, regresan a vestirse.

Sin entender bien a qué viene este pique con la niña rara, corre a echarse una ducha en los baños del otro equipo y como es chico y no se lava bien detrás de las orejas, a pesar de la molestia de encontrarse a Inglaterra, se ducha súper rápido y sale a espiar un poco antes de que salgan todos.

Inglaterra casi tiene un infarto cuando entra porque ha pensado por un momento que era Francia... por lo visto lo de la obsesión es algo generalizado británico.

América vuelve a darle a Seychelles un toallazo, corriendo a su alrededor u escondiéndose detrás de Canadá, riendo. Seychelles le persigue un poco riendo pero parpadea al notar que no está su ropa donde la ha dejado junto a la de Canadá.

América le da ooootro al ver que deja de perseguirlo mientras Nueva Zelanda está intentando poner a Australia un poquito de buen humor dejándose molestar aún con la cosa del jabón.

— _Wait, wait_ —pide ella a América y se agacha a ver si está por el suelo—. ¿Quién se ha llevado mi ropa?

—¿Tu ropa? ¿A dónde? —pregunta América acercándose a la banca donde está también la suya y la de Canadá... Pero no la de la chica.

—¡Pues no está, estaba aquí! —explica y Canadá lo nota también.

—¿No se habrá caído? —el canadiense la busca por el suelo.

—¡Es verdad! Yo la vi aquí... ¿No te la llevaste? —América se rasca la cabeza girando sobre sí mismo.

—¡No! ¡Me fui sólo con la toalla con vosotros!

—Pero es que... La mía sí está.

—Aquí no esta... —Canadá sigue buscando alrededor, mirando bajo la suya y la de América.

—Eran unos pantalones muuuuy cortos, pero no taaanto como para desapare... Ihhhh! ¡¿Y si vinieron los _aliens_ y se los llevaron?!

—¡Por eso digo que se la han llevado! ¡Porque la vuestra sí está!

—¿Habéis visto la ropa de _Sey?_ —pregunta Canadá a Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Nueva Zelanda mira a Canadá un poco sacado de contexto con el jabón y lo que hablaba con Australia.

—La... _What?_ No sé de qué me hablas.

—Seychelles, ha dejado la ropa ahí con la nuestra y no la encontramos.

Australia parpadea también, por cierto y ya está más sonriente. El neozelandés mira a la banca y es que obviamente no ha mirado siquiera para allá cuando se quitaron la ropa.

—No... No, ni idea. ¿No se habrá caído?

—No, ya he mirado.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Te están haciendo la vaca, _Seeeeey!_ —exclama Australia burlándose. Nueva Zelanda se ríe y le hace segunda a Australia al instante.

—¡Has sido tú! ¡Eres un idiota que no sabe perder! ¡Devuélvemela! —protesta ella yendo a por él.

—No pero... —Nueva Zelanda vacila empezando a defender a Australia y luego deteniéndose un poco —. ¿Fuiste tú? _But... How?_

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo estaba duchándome también! —Australia abraza a Seychelles que intenta "golpearle".

—Es verdad... —cae en la cuenta Nueva Zelanda y se ríe —. ¡Sí no pudo ser él! ¡Ha estado conmigo todo el rato! ¡Eh, venga, _Sey!_ ¡Debe ser alguien más!

—Pero... —ella se detiene y se vuelve a Gales y a Escocia que de hecho ahora son ellos los que están en la ducha.

—¿Quien más estaba? —pregunta América el despistado después de revisar y levantar la banca y las taquillas que están todas cerradas, con Malasia y India y Sudáfrica.

—Pues todos los que estábamos en el partido, ¿no? —responde Canadá.

— _England_ se ha ido al otro vestuario —comenta Australia.

—Pues sólo pudo ser uno de nosotros —América y sus grandes poderes de deducción. Mira a Canadá —. ¿Fuiste tú?

—¡Pero si nosotros estábamos todos juntos en la ducha! —exclama Canadá. América se rasca la barbilla, pensando.

—No fuiste tú, ni el _Kangaroo,_ ni _New Zaeland_ , ni _Iggy..._ ¿Se la habrán llevado a las duchas los que se están duchando?

— _Wait_ , no habrá sido... —empieza Seychelles pensando en que esto podría ser obra de alguien que no ha podido ejecutar su venganza.

— _Who?_ —pregunta Nueva Zelanda, curioso.

—Pues como la hayan mojado vas a morir de frío —comenta Australia.

— _Seyyyy..._ Congelaaadaaaa —canturrea América.

—¡Nooo! ¡Qué no la hayan mojado! —exclama preocupada y corre hacia las duchas otra vez a ver si alguien se la ha llevado.

Y hay que decir que se queda embobada un segundo con el tatuaje de Escocia. Mira por donde Bélgica le cae mejor de repente... y ahí es cuando el escocés la nota con cara de " _WTF_ , hay otras duchas al otro lado del pasillo", cubriéndose con las manos.

Gales se sonroja un poquito, de hecho, aunque no le mire a él, pero es quien le contesta que no han visto nada. No te creas que el galés no se lleva un repaso antes de irse... que aumenta un poco el sonrojito. Y la chica se gana un carraspeo.

Así que ella sale del estupor y se vuelve con los demás, diciéndoles que ahí no está. Y América ha tenido la MADRE de todas las ideas.

—¡Seguro fue un enemigo tuyo! ¡Hay que hacer una investigación! ¿Quieres que llame al FBI? ¡Quizás es obra del _commie!_ Ihhh! ¡Quizás es venganza de lo de Crimea!

—Voy a... ni siquiera sé a dónde ir —aprieta los ojos—. No, quiero que me prestes tus calzoncillos.

—Mis... _What?!_

—Tus calzones, tú te pones los pantalones y yo tus calzones, te los devuelvo en el hotel. No puedo ir a investigar nada desnuda y en toalla.

—Yo te presto la sudadera —suelta Canadá para que no le pidan a él los calzones.

— _Oh, but..._ —vacila un poco porque son sus calzoncillos de la suerte...los que le dio Rusia—. Son de _Spiderman_... Y... ¡Los cuidas!

— _Yes! Thank you! Merci, Canada!_ —se pone la sudadera que caben cuatro como ella ahí dentro porque hasta al canadiense le va grande.

—Quieres que… ¿Prepare el interrogatorio? —ofrece El Niño. Seychelles se detiene por un momento.

— _Yes_ —responde malignamente a sabiendas que América es BUENO extorsionando y puede ser una buena venganza.

 _—Yeah! Awesome..._ Tengo aquí mi pistola, cuando sepamos quienes son todos los sospechosos me dices.

—Pues son todos los que estábamos en el estadio... menos nosotros cinco que estábamos juntos en las duchas —responde poniéndose los calzoncillos de _Spiderman_ que también se le van a caer en cualquier momento. América se ríe al verla y asiente.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—¡A buscar pistas! Quizás _England_ ha visto a alguien o _France_ y los demás en las gradas.

—Ahora salgo a ayudarte —le enseña el pulgar feliz de tener algo qué hacer que implique misterio.

Ella se lo enseña de vuelta y se agarra los calzoncillos con la otra mano para que no se le caigan y decide ir a buscar a Francia primero porque seguro América va con Inglaterra... y seguro Francia le presta un imperdible o un cinturón para los calzoncillos. Se MUERE de frío cuando sale del vestuario.

Alguien le silba en cuanto sale del vestuario y ella se detiene un segundo girándose a buscar a Francia, porque suele ser Francia quien le hace eso en broma, pensando que quizás ha ido a consolar a Inglaterra al vestuario del visitante por la derrota y por eso se está duchando solo.

Aprieta los ojos con el trauma de verlos juntos en casa de América por _Halloween_. Y un pelirrojillo sonríe malicioso mirándola.

—¡Has sido tú! ¡Te creerás muy gracioso!

—¿He sido yo el que qué? —y se sonroja un poco al verla, no vamos a negarlo.

—¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa!

—Tu... ¿Ropa? —se hace el que no sabe de qué le hablan.

—Igual te ha salido mal, mis hermanos me han dejado ropa suya.

—Que se te ve tremendamente mal... Esos... que son, ¿calzoncillos? —le mira las piernas y se sonroja más, decidiendo mejor levantarse para hacer algo. Ella estira un poco la sudadera para cubrirlos del todo.

—No te importa —se sonroja un poco igual, sintiéndose ridiculilla. Irlanda carraspea un poco, sin entender qué demonios hace molestando a esta niña.

—Pues vale, no me importa —se encoge de hombros —. Nos vemos en la cena entonces.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?! ¡Dímelo!

— _Why?_ Has dicho que no me importa.

—¡No te importa si llevo o no calzoncillos!

—A ti tampoco te importa no llevarlos por lo que vi allá adentro —se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos pensando que seguramente no debió haber dicho eso— ... _wait..._ Eso no sonó como debía.

— _What!? Of course_ me importa, ¿de qué hablas?

—Hablo de que te metiste a la ducha —intenta explicar.

—¡Pues claro que me metí, iba llena de barro y no soy una cochina!

—¡Pero a-así! ¡Así frente a todos!

—¡Ha! —sonríe de lado al entenderlo—. ¿Frente a todos quienes? ¿Mis hermanos que me han visto un millón de veces desnuda y que además son todos gays? Más preocupante es que TÚ entraras al mismo vestuario.

—¿Perdona? ¿Más preocupante? ¡Si es el vestuario de HOMBRES!

—De HOMBRES GAYS.

—Yo no soy gay, a mí me gustan las mujeres —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues nadie lo diría. ¿Qué esperabas, meterte ahí a ver si podías liarte con _America_ con la excusa de las duchas? —se cruza de brazos sonriendo burlonamente.

— _What?_ ¡Cómo que nadie lo diría! Y claro que no esperaba nada de eso —le mira las piernas otra vez porque se ha soltado la sudadera.

—Pues esas son las cosas que hacen los chicos homosexuales en los vestuarios —se encoge de hombros tranquilamente y los calzoncillos se le resbalan hasta las caderas.

—P-Pero yo no soy... —mira la cadera perdieeeendose en lo que iba a decir. Sey lo nota y se los levanta otra vez, tapándose.

—Devuélveme mi ropa, _gay loser psycho_ —así seguro lo vas a lograr, Sey, un aplauso a la brillantez. Él parpadea y le mira a los ojos otra vez, frunce el ceño.

— _Bloody hell_ , olvídalo.

— _I'm a looooser, I'm a loooooser_ —empieza a cantarle la canción de los _Beatles_ , en plan burlón.

—Qué bien cantas —suelta sarcástico, sonrojándose—. Espero que estés dispuesta a congelarte y verte ridícula...

Frunce el ceño dejando de cantar.

—¡Pues todos sabrán que es por tu culpa! —vuelve a acurrucarse un poco dentro de la sudadera porque sí que tiene frío. ¡Joder, que era verano!

—En realidad es TU culpa, por chillona.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que no soporta perder?

—Tú eres la que chillonea para que vengan a rescatarla.

 _—¡Of course I do it_ si un _psycho_ planea colgarme de la barandillas de las gradas!

—No aguantas nada de nada... Ahora por eso te quedarás sin ropa —sonríe.

—Tú eres el que no aguanta nada que tiene que vengarse nada más porque una chica le ganó —replica y en ese momento va a salir Escocia del vestuario porque llevan ahí ya mil años.

—Es que me ganaste con TRAMPA. Y yo te recomiendo, no es por nada, que empieces a intentar convencerme que te dé tu ropa... Si es que la quieres.

Les mira a uno y al otro, porque siguen justo ahí en la puerta. Seychelles parpadea y se sonroja un poco porque se había olvidado que estaban ahí dentro, enseguida frunce el ceño y se vuelve a Irlanda otra vez.

—Te gané con trampas porque me llamaste tramposa, al menos que me lo mereciera y no te creas que no vi que te quedaste embobado —tan burlona otra vez, pero no tan cómoda.

Irlanda mira a Escocia de reojo y carraspea, pensando que es más complejo hacer esto con él ahí. Escocia le mira ahora con curiosidad al notar que están discutiendo.

—No me quedé embobado —frunce el ceño, sonrojadito—. Al menos no me quedé apanicado como tú con la simple idea de que alguien te colgara de cabeza.

—Pues es que yo no intenté matarte, _bloody psycho_.

—Anda, _Eire_ , menudo conquistador estás hecho —se burla un poco Escocia.

—Yo no intenté matarte —murmura pensando que Escocia ahora va a burlarse de... Justo eso. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. _Bloody hell_ con eso! ¡Te advertí que no me llamarás _loser!_ ¡Y luego lo dijiste! _Shut up_ —mira de reojo al escocés, sonrojándose.

—¡Pues eso no tiene nada de tan terrible! —sigue ella, que levanta las cejas notando el sonrojo.

—Si recuerdas que esto consiste en lograr que ella quiera desnudarse para ti y no en que tú la obligues, ¿verdad? —vuelve a burlarse el escocés, encendiéndose un puro porque dice que hace mucho rato que no fuma *ojos en blanco*.

—¿No tienes tú que ir a ponerle un ojo morado a tu mujer? —murmura y luego mira a Seychelles —. Sólo te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Nah, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo que dedicarle a _my lovely lil' bro_ —sonríe maligno... y aunque no lo tuviera se iba a quedar a fastidiar.

— _Well_ , ¿y qué es lo que quieres para que me devuelvas mi ropa? —pone los brazos en jarras Seychelles. Irlanda vacila un poco porque iba a pedirle que se tomara un whiskey con él, pero ahora está Escocia ahí...

— _Shite..._ Quiero que... Ven —hace un gesto acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.

Parpadea y se deja tomar, claro, incomodándose un poco porque aún se le resbalan los calzoncillos y no te creas que Escocia no la pone nerviosa a ella también. Él les mira de reojo dando otra calada al puro.

Se la lleva un poco y baja el tono para que no escuche Escocia, que pone la oreja igual.

—Deja de llamarme _psycho loser,_ para empezar... Puedes llamarme _Eire._ Y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— _Eire_ —sonríe, considerando esto un poco más amistoso.

—Porque me has dicho que no a la cerveza... Voy a tener que colgarte de cabeza.

— _What?_ —vuelve a tensarse y hace un movimiento para acercarse a donde está Escocia de nuevo por si se le ocurre levantarla y llevársela.

—O dime que te tomas un whisky conmigo hoy y ya... —corrige cuando la ve sin soltarla del brazo.

—No quiero un... —se detiene notando que no se refiere a AHORA—. ¿Me estás invitando a una copa?

Él se sonroja un poco más porque no se había dado cuenta real y eso...

—Ehm... —se ríe nervioso—. No lo... Yo...

Vacila y se echa un poco para atrás mirándole de arriba abajo pensando en él de... esa forma un segundo, porque por lo visto ella no lo había pensado del todo tampoco y piensa en lo que pasó con Gales en Navidad y...

—Creo que puedes quedarte mi ropa.

El chico parpadea. Y es que… Inglaterra se enfadó y tuvo que pegarle e igual fue bastante traumático y piensa que con él podría serlo también.

 _—But... Why? Come on..._ Sólo es un _bloody..._ _Ah! Fuck off..._ Todas las viejas son iguales.

— _Fuck you!_ —replica y se suelta indignada para irse con Francia y las chicas.

La mira un poco desconsolado... ¡Joder si Gales de la había TIRADO!

— _So nice,_ la tienes en el bote —susurra Escocia burlón por el otro lado y automáticamente hace para defenderse de seguro el puñetazo que le va a arrear.

Se lo tira intentando ir directo a la mandíbula, con muchísima fuerza pero el mayor lo esquiva nada más, pero no se lo devuelve.

—Anda, vamos al hotel, te invito yo a una birra para que te quejes.

Irlanda frunce el ceño y le mira de reojo un instante.

—Te alcanzo en el bar —suelta saltando la barda que hay hacia el campo de fútbol que para ahora ya está a oscuras y corriendo hacia el centro. Escocia se encoge de hombros y se va hacia el otro lado.

Irlanda toma las cosas del centro del campo, fastidiado y de malitas, corriendo otra vez hacia la salida, haciendo un poco de tiempo. A todo esto, Seychelles llega con Francia que está fumando felizmente...

* * *

 _Chan chan chaaaaaaan faltaba algo con el cuarto de los británicoooooos ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

— _Fraaaaance_ , ¿me ayudas con estooooo? —pide Seychelles con tono de niña pequeña, acercándosele.

—Ayudarte con... —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué es esto que traes? —levanta las cejas y ella se rasca la nuca y se mira a sí misma.

—La sudadera de _Canada_ y los calzoncillos de _America._ Me los han prestado porque me han hecho la vaca.

Francia parpadea y levanta la mano tomando un mechón de pelo, porque así como súper peinada...

 _—_ _Ohh... Cherie!_ ¿Quién? —pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño tocándole la mejilla—. ¡Estas helada!

— _Oui. Irlande_ que no sabe perder, pero no pasa nada, es sólo que los calzoncillos se me resbalan todo el tiempo y temo perderlos de aquí al hotel.

— _Irlande?!_ —levanta las cejas aún más y le frota los brazos —. Te hizo ÉL esto... Me va a oír, o a su madre, en cuanto le vea. A ver, déjame ver cómo... —le levanta la sudadera para ver cómo le quedan los calzoncillos. Ella se los sostiene de una mano antes que se caigan del todo.

—Pues ya le dije yo que es un _Pyscho_ —el logro. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Merecido se lo tiene el idiota... ¡Cómo se atreve a meterse con mi niña adorada! —protesta un poco —. Me encanta tu abdomen.

Sonríe y se sonroja un poquito... y piensa por un segundo en contarle que la ha invitado a una copa... notando que lo ha hecho después de haber perdido y mientras ella estaba mal vestida y mal peinada y viéndose fatal en general. Se sonroja un poco más y decide no hacerlo por algún motivo. Pensando.

—Tengo aquí, detente un poco los calzoncillos, espera... —saca la cartera y busca un poco ahí, se pone una aguja en la boca.

Ella lo hace aun pensando en el evento y preguntándose cómo se le había ocurrido al irlandés invitarla en el que era probablemente uno de los peores momento de la historia para pedirle una cita a una chica.

—No creo poder hacer nada especial con esto, pero al menos tan mal no se te va a ver —saca un poco de hilo también —. Ven acá y péinate un poco.

Ni caso, sigue a lo suyo pensando en que además ha dicho que todas son iguales, así que seguro lo hace a menudo y lo rechazan, pues cómo no, ¡si pensaba colgarla cabeza abajo! Francia se agacha poniéndose en cuclillas y empezando a coser.

—Si coso esto un poco más acá se te marca bien el culo —Francia y sus reflexiones.

Pero no, no, sacude un poco la cabeza, ni siquiera planea meterse en ese lío otra vez, Gales... Gales había sido una mala idea y seguramente este era aun peor, a saber si no la violaba o le hacía daño o algo.

Francia, por dios, nada más es para ir al hotel… bueno, es que es Francia. Igual ella hace un movimiento inesperado y se pincha un poco con la aguja dando un salto.

—Au! ¡¿Qué haces?! —protesta un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Ehm... Hoy estás comunicativa —protesta un poco Francia dándole una palmadita en el culo—. Tú te moviste, ¿te piqué? —besito.

—Estaba... sólo estaba pensando —se sonroja un poco atrapadita—. Pero no te preocupes, no los cosas, nada más es para ir al hotel e igual tengo que devolvérselos a _America._

—Ya termino, sólo gira un poquito al otro lado —le sonríe —. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—¿Eh? Ah, no... En nada —risita y se gira como le pide.

—Conozco esas risitas... —empieza a coser del otro lado. Ella vuelve a hacerle ni caso.

Y piensa ahora que quizás en el hotel, hoy podía ponerse algún vestido bonito de los que había traído para los eventos de gala... ojalá tuviera alguno un poco más provocativo, pero había decidido que no los iba a necesitar... y peinarse y maquillarse un poco nada más por si... bueno, por si se presentaba la oportunidad de rechazarle de nuevo.

Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco de lado imaginando que piensa en un chico o algo en esa línea. Sonríe un poquito.

La chica sigue a los suyo. Pechos, esa había parecido ser la clave ¿Cuál es el vestido más escotado que ha traído? Igual hasta podía comprarse uno en algún lado... aunque quizás era un tanto excesivo comprase un vestido nada más para RECHAZAR a un chico.

—Bueno, te cuento la intimidad que _Angleterre_ y yo estamos casados —suelta Francia al notar que ni le hace caso.

—Mmm... —es decir, no que fuera a comprárselo nada más por eso, claro, podía... es decir, acababa de perder sus shorts y su... maldita sea, ese era uno de los sujetadores buenos.

Francia se ríe en silencio negando con la cabeza.

¡Ha! Podía hacer eso, un sujetador nuevo SÍ lo necesitaba y tenía excusa para pedirlo, uno de esos que las levantaban como si fueran torpedos. Cualquier vestido parecía más atrevido si las chicas estaban en un sitio privilegiado.

El francés le toma la sudadera y le hace un nudo en uno de los dos bordes inferiores ajustándose la un poco a la cadera, se levanta y le sonríe. Al notar la mirada de Francia sale de sus pensamientos.

—Estás en la luna.

—Estaba pensando... ¿sabes dónde hay un _Victoria's Secret?_ Necesito un sujetador nuevo.

—Un... ¡Oh! —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco—, no sé, pero vamos a investigar. ¿Estás más cómoda ahora?

—¿Eh? —se mira a sí misma—. _Oui! Merci!_ —sonríe y le da un beso.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofrece sonriendo.

—Ah, si quieres —asiente y es posible que la muy bruta quiera ir así a buscarlo.

—Me encanta comprar lencería... ¿Mañana antes de comer nos escapamos?

—Iba a preguntarle a _Belgique_ , si es novia de _Écosse_ debe conocer la ciudad ¡Ah! ¡No, pero lo necesito ahora!

— _Mais Oui..._ Seguramente puede decirte donde se compra lencería para impresionar a _Écosse_ —se ríe —, aunque quizás te diga que la compra en casa. Sólo que... ¿Hoy? En lo que vamos al hotel...

—Pues es que... me han robado el que traía —y cae en la cuenta que también se ha llevado su cartera con el dinero y la llave de la habitación y el móvil y todo.

— _Oui..._ Pero es que... Bueno, quizás si nos apuramos —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¡Y tampoco tengo dinero ni podré entrar al cuarto, se ha quedado mi cartera!

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—No me preocupa el dinero, ni la llave, en recepción te darán otra... Pero, _merde,_ ¡creo que voy a ir a buscar a ese idiota! ¿Le has pedido tus cosas?

— _Oui_ , claro que se las he pedido. _Non, non_ , da igual, vamos, se las pediré de nuevo en la cena.

—Estos muchachos son... Terribles. ¿Quieres decirle a _Belgique?_ Vamos a... en serio no creo que debas ir vestida así —mira su reloj notando que tienen poco tiempo seguramente.

—Pues... —se mira a sí misma—. Ehm... quizás debería... es que... ¿Nos dará tiempo a ir y que no cierren?

—Es que no traes ni zapatos, mi niña —Francia se muerde el labio. Para ese momento vuelve Inglaterra de donde sea que había ido a hacer cosas misteriosas y secretas de conejitos anunciando que ya está todo.

—Ya, pero... —Seychelles se mira los pies y nota a Inglaterra, se sonroja más porque él sí que NO quiere que sepa nada y decide ir a por Bélgica que no le cae muy bien pero... bueno, quizás puede ayudarla y desde que ya no está babosa con Francia como que no le molesta tanto.

—¡Ah! _Angleterre!_ —Francia le sonríe un poquito, tomándole de la mano y apretándole, porque han perdidooo.

—Voy a buscarla, ahora venimos —suelta Seychelles sonriendo con el asunto de la mano del que Inglaterra no se quita esta vez.

¿Es posible que tenga bien a interrumpir una insufrible conversación entre Bélgica y Britania?

—¡Ah! Vale... Está bien —Francia le sonríe y le manda un beso, encogiéndose de hombros y girándose a ponerle toda la atención a Inglaterra.

— _Belgique! Belgique!_

Bélgica, que estaba siendo reñida por Britania por loquesea, se gira al oír su nombre TREMENDAMENTE agradecida.

—Oh! _Seychelles._

— _Hello, Granny_ —saluda a Britania y luego se vuelve a Bélgica —. Necesito un poco de ayuda, tú conoces la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! Pero que ropa traes... Estos sureños... —protesta Britania y Bélgica le sonríe a la británica falsamente dándole un poquito la espalda un instante después —. _Well..._ Depende de para qué.

—Es que ha habido un problema con los chicos y me han robado la ropa. Necesito ir a comprar un sujetador, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar uno? —pregunta.

—¡Oh! Te han... ¡Qué mal! ¿Te la han quitado puesta? —pregunta Bélgica imaginándose noséqué.

— _Quoi? Non, non,_ mientras me duchaba —piensa en un momento si acusarle o no, seguro su madre le metía la bronca si se enteraba... aunque quizás ya se había pasado bastante con él. Se muerde el labio.

Britania frunce el ceño al oír lo del hurto de ropa, pensando que... A ella también alguna vez se la robaron sus hijos... Y Roma. Se sonroja desviando el pensamiento.

—Oh... Están... —Bélgica se muerde el labio después de intentar hacer memoria —. Creo que hay un _Pink!_ De _Victoria's secret_ en la calle principal, pero... —sonrojito —, no lo recuerdo bien, no he... Venido aquí a comprar ropa interior.

—Voy a ir ahora con _France..._ —se pasa una mano por el pelo y decide guardarse la acusación para más adelante si es necesario—. ¿Quieres venir?

— _Yes!_ —casi grita de la emoción, lo que sea lejos de mi suegra. Ou llea.

—¡Bien! —sonríe ella también y se despide de Britania... sí, guardará la acusación como base para negociar. Bélgica carraspea un poco y sonríe una vez llevadas a cabo las despedidas de rigor.

xoXOXox

Ya dentro del taxi de vuelta al hotel, Irlanda bufa un poco mirando el hatillo de ropa de reojo, enfadado y frustrado. Joder... Es que no sabía qué le enfadaba más, que le dijera que sólo porque sí, que Escocia estuviera ahí... O que Gales hubiera conseguido TIRÁRSELA. ¡Todas, todas las zorras eran idénticas! Y a él le daban igual en realidad...

Frunce el ceño y revisa un poco lo que trae, descubriendo le teléfono... Tiene la tentación de lanzarlo por la ventana... Incluso baja el vidrio... ¡Ella había dicho que podía quedarse con su ropa! Eso quería decir que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Lo distrae de su macabra idea el sujetador, que toma con una mano y lo mira... Es bonito, aunque más bonito se veía en sus pechos. ¡Joder! ¡Ella le había embarrado los pechos encima! ¡Y se los había mostrado! Maldita zorra calienta huevos. ¡Eso es lo que era... como todas!

Maldice un poco más por lo bajo volviendo a envolverlo todo en la camiseta al llegar al hotel, refunfuñando que la niña se merecía que hubiera dejado la ropa ahí. En realidad, él no quería tomarse una copa con ella en lo absoluto, sólo lo había pedido para remarcar un punto y ganar...

No podía llamarle _loser_ sin consecuencias y... Podía hacer que cambiara de opinión y bebiera con él con la presión apropiada. No había pensado en la opción de que la niña estúpida no quisiera su ropa.

"Que le den", se susurra a sí mismo yendo a su cuarto después de pagar el taxi y bajar en el hotel.

Agradece a todos los dioses que no esté su madre ahí, buscando donde poner la estúpida ropa, saca la bolsita de plástico que está puesta en el bote de basura, mete la ropa ahí y la echa debajo de la cama, tomando la llave y saliendo al bar donde más le valía a Escocia estarlo ya esperando.

Sí, hombre. Puede que jugando con el móvil mandándoles mensajes a Francia y Bélgica sin saber que están los dos juntos. Irlanda le da un golpecito en la nuca al escocés cuando pasa tras él para sentarse a su lado en la barra.

—¡Capullo! —protesta metiéndose un susto y dándole un golpe.

—Bah, nena —se sienta esquivando/aguantando el golpe y pidiendo una cerveza.

—Bueh, ¿entonces qué? ¿Mojas o no mojas hoy?

—Seguramente sí, ni creas —le fulmina, mirándole de reojo.

—Ya... ya me imagino —sonrisa maligna.

—Pues que jodidamente aburrida es tu vida si te dedicas a imaginarlo.

—Pues esperándote mientras te la cascabas después de verla en la ducha, algo tengo que hacer.

—No me estaba cascando nada, cabrón —frunce el ceño y le mira—. Me da igual, de hecho me cae mal y por eso le he dado un escarmiento.

—Ah, sí, ya lo he visto. Seguro ahora te respeta —tan sarcástico.

—Lámeme uno, hijo de puta —murmura tomando la cerveza que le han traído y bajándole más de la mitad de un solo trago.

—Paso, que tal como vas seguro hasta te corres.

Le mete un buen puñetazo en el brazo y el escocés aprieta los dientes aguantando el dolor y seguro le va a salir un morado, pero ni se aparta ni protesta. Irlanda va pidiendo otra cerveza desde ya.

— _Well..._ ¿Y qué has sacado?

—¿Sacado de?

 _—Bollocks, Eire._ Pues te has quedado su ropa, al menos el sujetador de las peras que nos han hecho ganar el partido.

— _Yes_. El puto sujetador y las _bloody_ bragas, y su teléfono, cartera y dinero. Cuando venga, va a tener que SUPLICAR para que le devuelva algo.

—Quizás puedas vendérselo a _Cymru_ como recuerdo de sus días felices acostándose con jovencitas y no con las amigas de _mum._

—Puto cagado _Cymru._ Debería meterle el sostén de mierda por el culo.

—Llámame para verlo cuando lo vayas a hacer —sonríe y le da otro trago a su cerveza—. ¿Y qué más has visto?

—¿Ver de qué? ¿En sus cosas? Trae la cartera también, y... Cosas. Igual me da lo mismo. Joder, ella, la muy zorra empezó.

—Pues por eso, lo mínimo que se merece es que te hagas una foto haciendo un calvo con su teléfono y se la mandes a todos sus contactos o algo así —las ideas de este muchacho… el irlandés se ríe un poco.

—También, qué mierda se podía esperar de alguien que se tiró a _Cymru._ Eso voy a hacer, una foto de esas.

—Anda, ve a por su teléfono a ver que más se nos ocurre, igual podemos poner en su _Facebook_ que tiene herpes.

Se acaba la cerveza y sonríe un poco, pensando qué va, ¿por qué no? Escocia sonríe también. Y ahí se va y vuelve unos minutos después con él. Escocia se le acerca a ver qué encuentran e Irlanda se va lo primero a las fotos.

Las fotos... hay un montón de fotos recientes del viaje en barca por el Índico. El barco, el mar, puestas de sol, unos delfines, algunos _selfies_ con gafas de sol y una pamela blanca, fotos junto a y de un tío mulato en el barco con ella.

Nada más abrir, le llega un _Whatsapp_ de un contacto llamado Abdul. Irlanda frunce el ceño, aunque se tranquiliza un poquito. Quizás sólo le ha dicho que no porque tiene novio.

Se va a ver el _whatsapp_ de Abdul, seguro es él. Que es así como "¡Hola! Te he visto que estás en línea ¿Cómo estás? Empiezo a pensar que te ha pasado algo porque hace días que te escribo y no me contestas".

Irlanda levanta una ceja y ve la foto de perfil del tal Abdul, que es una foto con ella en el barco. Lo mejor es que la foto de Seychelles es algo que no tiene nada que ver, así como un atún.

—¡Así que a él no le ha contestado hace días! —suelta y sonríe un poco y luego... Se acuerda de que entonces quiere decir que no tiene novio, o al menos no este. Aprieta los ojos—. Calienta huevos.

—¿Le escribimos al figura? —propone Escocia.

—Seh! ¿Qué le pongo? "No te he respondido porque soy una zorrona calienta huevos con herpes".

—Por ejemplo —Escocia se ríe y se encoge de hombros. Irlanda saca la punta de la lengua mientras escribe y se ríe al picar "enviar".

" _What?_ ¿Es una broma? XP" responde el mulato.

"Tómatelo como quieras... Tarde o temprano verás que no lo es ;)" envía Irlanda.

"¿Insinúas que vaya al médico o algo así? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que venga por ti?"

—Joder... ¡Qué patético! ¡Le está ofreciendo ir por ella!

—Ya lo veo —asiente Escocia mientras Abdul sigue mandando mensajes de "Sey?" "Ya sabes que no me importa" "¿Hola?" "Entonces crees que debería ir al médico".

"¿Cómo no te va a importar, idiota?"

"Pues por ti voy donde haga falta"

Irlanda _facepalm_ "Ve al médico a hacerte una remoción de verga".

"Jajajaja XDDD Vale, iré a que me vean si estoy bien y gracias por avisar, ¿aun así necesitas que te cuide?"

—¡Esto es una enorme degradación del sexo masculino en general! Ahora entiendo por qué le gustó _Cymru_ y no yo.

Sí, Irlanda, sí, así son algunos tíos con las chicas. Por eso él nunca va a tener novia, se dice a sí mismo. Por eso hace días que Seychelles no le contesta... el tío sigue y sigue mandando mensajitos. Se va a ver su historial con este chico y por su parte es básicamente monosílabos y emoticonos nada más.

— _Ok_ , este tío no le gusta... Pero se fue con él en el barco —confusión mental... Y el de idiota pensando que le gusta cuando sólo le ha puesto los pechos en la cara... —. _Bloody_ calienta huevos.

—Las tías son muy raras —Escocia se encoge de hombros.

Ve que otras conversaciones tiene. Hay con Canadá, Francia y con América y unos cuantos grupos, con sus hermanos, una con Inglaterra, un grupo de trabajo... y algunos nombres que sólo conoce ella.

—¿A cuál _trolleo?..._ Esto no dice nada interesante y tampoco tiene fotos de ella desnuda. Quizás a este del trabajo pueda ponerle que tiene SIDA.

—Quizás eso es un poco bestia... —valora el escocés que se imagina como se pondría Bélgica si él sólo pusiera un solo "hola" fuera de lugar en sus grupos del parlamento.

—Mmm... ¿Que soy una floja? Que... ¡Renuncio!

Llega un mensaje de Canadá y el irlandés lo abre.

 _"Où êtes-vous?_ Nosotros estamos en el hotel ya. ¿Has encontrado tu ropa y a quién te la ha quitado?"

" _Ui..._ Le tenía _fantastique Éire,_ yo merecía"

 _"Quoi?"_

—¡ _Bloody French_ , es imposible! —protesta.

—A ver... no hombre esto tienes que conjugarlo... espera, vamos a usar el traductor, que al menos saldrá algo mejor.

—Le iba a escribir en inglés y que le den a Canadá.

—También.

"La tenía _Éire_ , que es un hombre genial, él merecía haber ganado porque yo hice trampa y le enseñé las tetas y yo le dije que se llevara mi ropa"

—Pero creo que entonces sabrá que no eres...

 _"What?_ ¿Te la ha dado? ¿Le has enseñado los pechos? _Why?"_

"Para ganar"

— _Why_... Ella habla inglés y él... Supongo que también.

—Pues a mí no me sale hablarle en inglés a la gente a la que le hablo en gaélico escocés.

— _Well... Yes_ , pero aquí se lo ha tragado, mira.

" _What?_ ¿Te ha obligado a que le muestres los pechos para que te dé la ropa?"

 _"Nooo!_ Yo se los enseñé para ganar en el partido con trampas"

"Ah... Ah _oui? Pourquoi?"_

—Ugh... _French again._ ¿Qué le contesto?

—No le digas que eres una zorra calienta braguetas a él porque sabrá que no eres ella.

—¿Y qué le digo? ¿Sólo por ardida para joderlo?

—Dile que... porque te gusta —suelta nada más para fastidiar.

"Porque me gust" Para de escribir sonrojado y Escocia se muere de risa.

—¡Yo no le gusto! ¡Ni ella me gusta!

 _"What?_ ¿Te gusta? ¿Desde cuándo?"

—¡Y sí se lo mandé! ¡No! Yo no... Agh!

"¡No se lo digas a nadie!" envía, nervioso. Escocia se ríe más del menor, que está súper sonrojado. "Y si me preguntas lo negaré".

 _"Quoi?_ Pero... France lo va a saber... _oú êtes-vous?_ ¡Ahora me lo tienes que contar!"

 _"No!"_

— _Oh, God_ —protesta el irlandés.

"¿Por qué no? _Oh! Sacre bleu! ENGLAND!"_

Escocia es que simplemente está muerto de risa. Irlanda deja el teléfono en la mesa y pide otra cerveza sin saber qué contestar a nada.

"Va a MATARTE. Acuérdate como se puso en Navidad... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decírselo?"

"No voy a decirle a NADIE. Ni a ti. Como sepa que le has dicho a alguien..." vacila un poco sin saber con qué amenazar.

—¿Con que amenazan las niñas tontas? —"Voy a dejar de quererte" envía.

 _"Quoi?_ Calma, calma, en serio, ¿dónde estás? Voy por ti y hablamos de esto". Irlanda _facepalm._

—Brillante —suelta Escocia entre risas.

—¡¿Y qué le digo?!

—¿Qué sé yo? —el escocés se encoge de hombros.

 _"Non, merci. See you tomorrow"_

"Están en el bar del hotel, está con _Écosse,_ les estoy viendo. Quieres que... ¿tú dónde estás?"

— _Oh! Bloody, BLOODY hell!_ —se guarda el teléfono, sonrojadísimo.

Y Escocia se acojona un poco también mirando alrededor y Canadá vacila porque no hay respuesta de Seychelles... pero al final, toma valor y se acerca a ellos. Irlanda está HISTÉRICO, trágame tierra.

— _Hello_ —saluda Canadá sonriendo de forma amable.

—Ahh! —Irlanda pega un saltito.

—Ehm... _Hello_ —saluda Escocia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del irlandés para que se calme. Irlanda parpadea mirando a Canadá... Pensando que es América.

— _What do you want?_ —sí, es posible que piense en América al verle aún cuando estaba hablando con él UN MINUTO ANTES por el teléfono. De hecho no le mira mucho buscando al tal "Canadá" en el resto del bar. ¿Cómo era Canadá?

— _My sister_ dice que tú has sido quien le has quitado la ropa en las duchas —le fulmina.

— _I... What?_ —parpadea mirándole.

—Que le has robado la ropa. Me da igual lo que te haya dicho ella, o si le ha hecho gracia. No lo hagas más, ¿vale? —pide... y de verdad, es que no suenas nada imponente.

—Ehm _... I..._ —parpadea y vacila —. _Are you... Canada?_

— _Yes!_ —por un momento le brillan los ojos porque han pensado en él a la primera.

—Oh... OH! —se sonroja levantando las cejas.

— _OK, Canada_ , no volverá a dejarla desnuda a no ser que ella se lo pida personalmente, ¿verdad? —suelta Escocia.

—¡Ella se quitó la ropa! —discute un poco el irlandés.

—Todos lo hicimos, íbamos a la ducha —discute Canadá.

—¡Bueno, que ella no puede venir y discutir sola!

—Ella... tiene buenos motivos para no venir, pero no le hagas nada malo, ¿vale? No quisiera que tuviéramos que enfadarnos —es monísimo… Las amenazas de Canadá.

—¡No le estoy haciendo nada, no malo ni bueno! Ella es una zo... Ehm... Olvídalo —se detiene antes de decirlo. El canadiense frunce más el ceño y le mira fijamente.

—Bueno, es verdad, pero ya le has quitado la ropa una vez y no está bien, nada más no lo hagas otra vez.

—Vale, te prometo no quitarle nunca jamás la ropa a tu hermanita adorada —le imita con voz suavecita haciendo los ojos en blanco—. _Now sod off!_

Canadá vacila un momento con eso porque Seychelles le ha dicho que le gusta así que tampoco quiere...

—Sólo si ella te lo permite —decide.

— _Oh, Thank you_ por tu bendición. _Arsehole._

—No hay necesidad de insultar —responde e igual se va porque no le gustan las peleas y esto se le da fatal.

—No hay necesidad de insultar. Nena. Tenía que ser... ¿No es hijo de _France?_

— _Yes..._ —responde Escocia mirándole irse de reojo.

—Bah. Al menos no se ha dado cuenta...

— _Well_... ya se dará cuenta cuando hable con ella.

Y el teléfono de Seychelles vibra de nuevo.

— _Bloody hell..._ —lo saca ahora de manera sigilosa, es un mensaje de Canadá. Lo abre.

"Acabo de hablar con él, me ha dicho que no volverá a hacerlo... pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

"¿Estás segura de que te gusta? No es muy educado, me ha insultado". Escocia _facepalm._

—Renuncio con esta mierda... ¿Qué coño le pasa a la gente? —un poco desesperado. El escocés se ríe.

—Que no eres muy educado y le has insultado —se burla un poco del canadiense.

—¡Pero no por eso ya no puedo gustarle a la _bloody_ zorra de los cojones!

—¡Ah! ¿Pero que sí quieres gustarle? —finge sorprenderse. Irlanda parpadea y se sonroja.

— _No!_ ¡No quiero! Ella no me gusta, es tonta.

—Pareces la larva con _France_ —y se ríe cuando el menor le fulmina.

—No me jodas —sentencia serio.

—Anda, mejor tómate otra de estas y relájate un poco —señala la cerveza.

xoOXOox

Seychelles se sienta en medio en la parte de atrás del taxi mientras Francia y Bélgica reciben mensajes de Escocia al móvil y de repente nota que va a comprarse un sujetador que NO necesita realmente (ha venido por dos semanas, ha traído más que UNO), descalza, con el pelo medio mojado y despeinado, en los calzoncillos de su hermano. Y además a arrastrado con ella a dos personas más, únicamente por una especie de... arrebato.

Francia y Bélgica sacan a la vez su teléfono.

Además, no es que no conozca a los hombres, que seguro ni se da cuenta... aprieta los ojos pensando que no lo está haciendo por nada relacionado con eso. Claro, claro. No que quiera volver a dejarlo embobado. Es decir, venga, digan lo que digan eso le sube el ego a cualquiera, no hay nada de malo en querer subirse el ego y sentirse un poco bien con una misma.

Bélgica se ríe, diga lo que diga el mensaje y se sonroja un poco igual. Devoción escocesa. Es que debe decir algo que le hace gracia. Francia sonríe también y contesta algo a Escocia antes de mirar a Seychelles de reojo.

—Te oigo pensar.

Seychelles está pensando ahora que igual tiene que ir y pedirle su teléfono... y quizás pueda hasta tomarse esa copa que ha rechazado. Es decir, manteniendo la postura clara de rechazo, pero... si nada más le pedía que le devolviera el teléfono y él no quería y decía de ir a discutir al respecto en el bar mientras acompañaban la discusión con una copa es un asunto abismalmente diferente, ni siquiera Inglaterra podría enfadarse por eso.

Claro, claro... Ni Inglaterra podía enfadarse por tomarse una copa así. Estamos de acuerdo, Seychelles. Sigue a su rollo sin prestar atención a Francia y se hace bolita metiendo las piernas dentro de la sudadera porque hace un frío tremendo.

—También te noto ignorarme —agrega Francia abrazándola de los hombros al ver que tiene frío.

—¿Eh? —parpadea ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Estás en otro mundo —responde el francés dándole un beso en la frente y acurrucándola un poco contra sí.

—Ah... _oui_ , nada más estaba pensando —se acurruca.

—Eso nunca hace daño —Francia se ríe acariciándole la espalda y mira a Bélgica preguntándole como le va con Escocia, ella se sonroja y le cuenta un escueto "bien" que suena extrañamente un poco preocupado.

—¿Te estás quedando en su casa, verdad? —pregunta Seychelles a Bélgica y esta se revuelve un poquito y Francia frunce levemente el ceño con la respuesta anterior.

—Ehm... _Yes_. Me voy a quedar con él estos días.

—Seguro _Granny_ echa humo por las orejas por eso.

—¿Lo... está? Es decir... Sinceramente no me importa. No ha sido decisión mía, sino de _Alba_ —razona Bélgica levantando un poco la nariz.

—En realidad a mí me hace gracia no ser la única chica en los juegos este año.

—Eres la única que juega... Y me encanta como lo haces. ¡Además les ganas a todos! —papá Francia. Seychelles sonríe con eso.

—¿Cómo han sido los anteriores? Es decir... Ahora está Britania aquí y supongo que es más familiar... —comenta Bélgica que intenta hacerse una idea de cómo ha funcionado esto siempre.

—En realidad este año están todos como muy relajados, antes no hubieran jugado nunca a rugby con nosotros, por ejemplo.

—¿Quienes? _¿Alba_ y sus hermanos?

— _Yes, England_ es el único que jugaba con nosotros... "los niños".

—Pero si todos son unos niños —Francia se ríe y niega con la cabeza—. Me pregunto qué tanto influyen las nuevas adiciones a la familia. _Belgique_... Ehm... Galia.

—Yo creo que _Granny_ les ha traído suerte a los chicos. ¡Pensaba que se había muerto alguien cuando me dijeron que habían traído chicas! Sólo nos faltaría _Liechtenstein._

—Es verdad... ¿Por qué no vino? —pregunta Francia—. ¿Tu hermano no le dijo?

—Me dijo que tenía que decirles a _Suisse_ y _Autriche_ también y que seguramente sería menos problema traer a America nada más.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad que América no está en la _Commonwealth!_ —cae en la cuenta Bélgica. Seychelles la mira con cara de _"WTF_ ¿qué haces en los juegos de la Commonwealth sin saber eso?"

—Quizás podamos mañana jugar a algo un poco más relajado y os apuntáis también.

—Algo como... ¿Baraja? —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

—Algo como... tennis o polo.

—Ah, el polo... Creo que hoy me caería del caballo. Prefiero el tenis —Francia sonríe y Bélgica vacila porque ella juega... A hacer chocolate.

—England iba diciéndolo ahí otra vez pestes de la _Roland Garrós._

— _Angleterre_ no tiene ni idea... Cree que su club con pasto nos impresiona —Francia se ríe—. ¿A ti que te gusta jugar, _Belgique?_ Creo que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte nunca hemos hecho deporte juntos.

Debe ser cosa de chocolateros. Suiza dice que no lo metan en el mismo costal que a ella bajo ninguna situación.

—Bici, ¿verdad? Tienes cara de bici —valora la africana.

—Bici... —asiente ella riéndose un poco.

—¡Oh! Pero la bici de paseo no es deporte según _Angleterre_ —sonríe el francés y el taxi se detiene.

—Bueno, _England_ dice que eso de las teteras y las escobas sí que lo es —se incorpora la africana de encima de Francia para bajar. Bélgica se ríe del comentario sobre Inglaterra decidiendo que quizás esta chica no le cae del todo mal. Francia se peina un poco.

—Anda, vamos a ver si encontramos ropa sexy para ti —le susurra Francia a Seychelles sonriendo. Y de repente, la chica se sonroja con alguna implicación misteriosa de eso.

— _Oui..._

—Me da morbo saber para quien es —confiesa mientras se bajan, a manera que sólo lo escuche ella.

—Ah... ehm... p-para... —el tono de rojo sube. Francia levanta una ceja—. Mi, quiero decir... mi _fuckingfriend. Abdul. Sabes?_

—Mmm... ¿Vino contigo? —pregunta &inocente&.

—Q-Quoi _?_ ¿Venir donde?

—No lo sé... Supongo que habrá venido que tienes taaanto urgencia por comprar _Victoria's Secret_ —le cierra un ojo y la toma de los hombros empujándole hacia la tienda.

—¡Ah! Ehm... no, no... Es que... —se deja empujar buscando algo que inventarse—. Voy a hablar por _Skype_ hoy con él.

—Oh! ¿En serio? Eso... Ah, eso es más aburrido que el que fuera para alguien de por aquí —un poco desilusionado.

—Q-Quoi _?_ D-De alguien de... —risa un poco falsa—. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! —se acerca a unos sujetadores cualesquiera mostrándoselos nada más para cambiar de tema.

Bélgica se pregunta si no se podría comprar algo para hoy, sonrojándose un poco. No es que no traiga ropa interior bonita, pero quizás podría comprar un _négligée_ o algo más... Picante.

—¡Mira qué bonitos están! —Francia la deja cambiar de tema por un momento para que se relaje.

—Pero me gusta más como me quedan los de colores claros, con mi piel oscura —los suelta porque son negros.

—Encaje. A mí me gusta el encaje —decide Francia, el siempre clásico, llamando a una chica para que venga a atenderles.

—No, encaje no, pica e igual no lo va a ver. Quiero uno de los que te las ponen por corbata.

—¿Como que no lo va a ver? ¿No decías que ibas a hablar por _skype?_ —pregunta Francia levantando una ceja

—Ah... —atrapada—. _O-Oui_... pero no voy a desnudarme o a-algo de eso.

Llega otro mensaje de Escocia al teléfono de Bélgica anunciando que se va a quedar a cenar en el Hotel, que dónde está y si viene ya... se latiguea mentalmente a sí mismo por andar dando explicaciones.

— _Ah non?_ —Francia levanta una ceja —. ¿Será acaso entonces que no te enseñé bien?

—Pues... por _Skype_ no, es que... no me gusta porque... me puede tomar foto sin que lo sepa. Eso.

Bélgica se sonroja tres veces más pero le responde a Escocia "comprando algo para ti".

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos comprándote ropa interior con urgencia? —pregunta en francés.

—Porque... _France_ , porque me han robado la que traía.

"¿Algo para mí? _Pleasepleaseplease_ que sea un borrego"

—Ya, ya... ¡No te machaco! —Francia levanta las manos y se ríe—. ¡Sólo me da curiosidad!

"Es un remedio contra los borregos" envía la belga.

—Pues ya te estoy contando. Igual, ¿cuáles son los que los levantan más? —le pide a la dependienta sin mirar al francés.

"¿Quieres remediar lo de los borregos?"

Francia sonríe de todos modos, con esa sonrisita, sin decir nada, preguntándose si puede comprarse a sí mismo una tanga de encaje, luego considera que quizás es demasiado.

"Pareces insinuar que no tienen remedio... Dime, ¿rojo o negro?"

—Y... ¿vamos a ir a la piscina? Quizás debería comprarme un bikini nuevo —niña de la costa, tienes más bikinis que bragas.

"Eh... rojo ¿Qué estoy eligiendo?"

—A la piscina... Es... No lo sé. Bikini, sujetador... Insisto que noto que no estás comprando ropa porque te la robaron.

—No, no, vale, el bikini no sería por el robo.

—A mí me gustas en bikini...—asegura Francia sinceramente.

— _Oui?_ —sonríe, es que además sí ha traído bikinis, se supone que es verano. Y de verdad ella va todo el día en bikini en su casa, si casi tiene que nadar para ir a trabajar.

"Ehh... Estás eligiendo... Un... secreto"

—Claro, me encanta tu piel doradita y el abdomen que tienes. Es posible que mates a más de alguno aquí... _Galles_ el primero.

—Ah, _oui..._ Nah, no va a volver a pasar, fue un error —ni caso, mirando los que la dependienta le ha señalado.

— _Mais... Oui_. Sólo digo que va a gustarle lo que ve ¡Mira! ¡Estos tienen el _push up!_ Pruébatelos.

—Mmm —sonríe aprobatoriamente, tomándolos. Así que bueno, un rato más tarde, compras hechas, ejem.

"¿Secreto de qué?"

"Más bien... De quién"

"¿De quién?... tuyo, ¿no?"

"Más bien de quien más... Es alguien con V" responde y el escocés se pone a buscar entre nombres de países con V y no se le ocurre ninguno. "Ya nos vamos... Te veo en el hotel. Un beso".

"No se me ocurre nada con V"

"Es... Un nombre genérico. Termina con A. Ya ni me preguntes que me sonrojo"

¿Hay algún hombre que no conozca a _Victoria's Secret?_ Siendo que es en inglés... Seguro tiene algunos catálogos por el coche, pero no creo que lea los nombres. " _Wait... Oh... OH!"_

"Adiós \\\"

"Jejeje"

"Ningún jejejeje... ¡Lo dejo!" Le manda ya en el taxi de vuelta.

"What? NOO! Why?"

":D porque me da vergüenza"

"¿De qué?"

"¡Pues de estar comprando esto! ¡Cómo que de qué! Además..."

"Jejeje"

"¡Deja de reírte asiiiiii!"

Escocia se ríe él solo, sonrojadito y debe ser fulminado por Irlanda que ya está medio borrachillo. Cuando nota la mira del irlandés se sonroja un poco más y decide mejor guardar el teléfono despidiéndose con un _"see you"._

—¿Tu mujer? —levanta una ceja.

—No es mi mujer.

—Es sólo una cosa de semántica.

—Tiene un bonito nombre para dirigirte a ella.

—¿Por qué no llamarla tu novia? Es estúpido.

—Porque da una idea de posesión que no me gusta, como si fuera un mueble —"y me pone los pelos como escarpias" piensa para sí. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es más bien que quieres hacerte el _bloody_ soltero y libre.

— _Well, free, yes_ —aparta la mirada.

—Ya la tienes ahí... Es estúpido hacerte el que no.

—No he dicho nada de soltero. Nada más a mí nadie me posee.

—Eres idiota —ojos en blanco.

— _What?_ —frunce el ceño.

—Si tienes una mujer te jodes y la reconoces como tal en vez de hacer estas mariconadas.

—No la tengo _, git,_ no es ninguna mariconada. No llevo un anillo en ningún sitio, nada más tengo un acuerdo con una persona para hacer ciertas cosas de una cierta manera.

—Lo que es lo mismo a decir que es tu jodida mujer.

—No, no es lo mismo y si no lo entiendes será que el idiota eres tú.

—En la vida práctica es lo mismo.

—¡Qué va a ser lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no va a ser lo mismo? Hace el rol de tu mujer, es tu mujer... Hazte hombrecito y admítelo en vez de negarlo.

—¡No hace el rol de mi mujer como si estuviera casado!

—¿Qué es lo que no hace?

—Vivir conmigo, por ejemplo.

—Casi vive... ¿No me has dicho que se va a quedar en tu casa?

—¡No es lo mismo! —chilla un poco porque además está con el cajón. El menor sonríe de lado al notar el chillido—. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que haces? Eres así desde que eras un mocoso que no sabías ni como agarrarte tu propio pene. Pero no vas a molestarme porque ella viene de _Victoria's Secret_ y te apuesto a que tú no te tiras a Seychelles en las dos semanas que duran los juegos.

—Joder... ¡El puto mundo es estúpido! ¿Viene de _Victoria's secret?_ —frunce el ceño.

— _Yes_ —sonríe de lado.

—¡Quiero otro _bloody_ whisky! —protesta.

—Yo no, prefiero estar bien para luego.

Irlanda le fulmina. Escocia se encoge de hombros y a mí me da que ya han cenado... Sí, deben haber cenado un montonal de lo hambrientos que estaban después de jugar.

Entre tanto, los tres han vuelto ya y Seychelles se va al cuarto que comparte con América y Canadá... porque los tres juntos era más divertido. América es el único que está en el cuarto. Así que ella entra como un torbellino corriendo de un lado a otro sin verle.

— _Oh! Hey! Sey!_ Has vuelto —se gira del _FaceTime_ colgando rápidamente y sonrojándose un poco, sospecho que estaba intentando hablar con Rusia. Ella ni contesta, abriendo la maleta y empezando a lanzar ropa por los aires—. _What's... What are you doing?_ Hice tu interrogatorio —levanta una servilleta con cosas escritas.

— _Shit! SHIT! Where are you?_ —protesta haciendo volar la ropa todavía, dándole la vuelta a la maleta y esparciéndolo todo por su cama.

—Ehm… ¿Donde está quien? —se acerca curioso mirando las cosas.

— _AMERICA!_ —se mete un SUSTO.

— _What?!_ —levanta las cejas.

—¡Me has asustado! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

—Pero si hablamos desde que entraste. _What are you doing?_

—Eh... yo... nada más estoy buscando un vestido.

—¡Oh! ¿Cuál? Veo que no encontraste tu ropa...

—El... turquesa, creo que lo he traído —vuelve a buscarlo, aun no suelta su bolsita de VS.

—¿Compraste algo? —se acuesta en la cama de un salto haciéndose espacio y revolviendo las cosas para buscarlo.

—¿Eh? —vacila—. Aunque podría ponerme el blanco... que es más largo, pero más ceñido —vacila y mira a América—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

El americano parpadea porque eso es preguntarle algo complejo.

—Ni tengo ni idea... A mí me gustan las cosas azules.

—El... ¿el turquesa? Es que... es más corto pero... ¿y el morado? El morado es... no, no es demasiado, no. _Americaaaa_ no me ayudaaaas —lloriquea.

—Pues es que no me dices qué, ni siquiera los he visto... ¿Esta cosa es un vestido? —levanta un trapo que le parece pequeño y en teoría debe ser una blusa.

—¡No! Mira... —rebusca de nuevo dejando por ahí la bolsa ahora sí —. Tengo este... rosa y este azul... y el blanco es este y... es que el turquesa no lo encuentro.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Un sujetador. _America._ Foco. A ver, imagínate a una chica en cada uno de estos vestidos, ¿con cuál quieres acostarte?

—Una... ¡Oh! Espera, que ahora tengo una novia que es chica y si me la puedo imaginar...

—Ah... la guarra esa —susurra. América no se entera mirando los vestidos.

—Mmm... Creo que...

— _Yes?_ —le apresura un poco. Él se rasca la cabeza.

—Es que _Egypt_ me gusta como sea —se ríe.

— _Fuck!_ Bueno, piénsatelo mientras me peino —se va al baño porque está HISTÉRICA.

—¿Por qué te estás vistiendo así...? _You have a date?_

—Eh... —se detiene y se sonroja un poco. Sí la había invitado como una cita, pero ella había declinado, así que... —. _No, not really._

—Oh, ¿entonces? —revuelve un poco las cosas—. ¿Por qué vas a ponerte un súper vestido? Puedes ponerte shorts o así.

—Porque... me apetece verme bien —carraspea mientras se peina dándose tirones—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el interrogatorio? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Que nadie sabe nada... ¡Pero nada es nada! Y tienen circuito cerrado, pero... Estaba apagado. ¿Tú que averiguaste?

—Voy a ver si averiguo más ahora, por eso quiero verme bien, así la gente es más propensa a hablar.

—¡Ah! Toda una buena técnica... —se ríe.

—¿Eso es! ¿Entonces qué me aconsejas? —se quita la sudadera de Canadá y se pone el sujetador nuevo. Sonríe satisfecha con el resultado. América no le hace ni caso al cambio de ropa, toma el control y prende la tele.

— _White._

—¡Vale, me fío de ti! —se quita sus calzoncillos poniéndose unas bragas suyas y se los lanza—. _France_ los ha cosido un poco.

— _What?!_ ¡¿Cómo que los ha cosido?! —los revisa.

—Para que no se me cayeran, sólo hay que descoserlos —se pone el vestido blanco a toda prisa mientras el estadounidense saca la lengua y trata de encontrar las costuras.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al interrogatorio?

—Nah, nah, sigue hablando con _Russia_ —vuelve a meterse al cuarto de baño para maquillarse.

—¡No estaba hablando con él! —chillidito, que hace que la chica suelte una risita—. _Shut up!_ No le digas a nadie, _ok?_ Pero a NADIE.

Ella niega con la cabeza, pensando que igual todos lo saben. El niño le marca a Rusia otra vez, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? Compráis entradas de cine, una junto a la otra cada uno desde su casa y fingís que encontraros en el cine ha sido una coincidencia —propone y sonríe dando una vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¿Cómo me veo? —vueltita. Él le sonríe un poquito con esa idea.

—Eso suena _awesome..._ Aunque creo que Obama se pondría histérico igual —la mira de arriba a abajo—. Te ves...

—¿Qué se le puede hacer si habéis coincidido? Dilo, estoy buenísima.

—Estás... nah, eres _Sey_ , tú no estás buenísima —niega con la cabeza y se ríe. Discúlpenlo, lo que pasa es que es su hermanita.

—¿Al menos te recuerdo a Sharon Stone en Instinto Básico?

El chico inclina la cabeza.

—Sehhh! Te ves mejor —sonríe y Seychelles le levanta un pulgar sonriendo y se va a salir corriendo—. _Eh! Good luck!_

— _Thank you!_ ¡Igual para ti! —le manda un beso, cierra la puerta y tiene que detenerse un momento fuera para tomar aire, calmarse un poco y poder bajar andando y no corriendo como un caballo, al menos lo consigue.

* * *

 _Una de las cosas que más me gustan de este capitulo es el contraste entre la relación de hermanos de Irlanda con Escocia y la de Seychelles con Canada y America ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Bélgica ha llegado al bar mientras el par de pelirrojos estaban jugando al _Backgamon._ Momento en que Escocia ha empezado a dejarse ganar de una manera increíblemente rápida, con tal de irse.

Y esté ahí sentada en el bar abrazada al brazo de Escocia con una mano en su muslo y una sonrisita de "si acabas pronto va a convenirte".

Irlanda... Vale, en realidad hoy quiere ganar lo que sea, sigue muy mono tirando los dados. Y Escocia se palmea la frente porque esto no se acaba, ya van tres veces que intenta rendirse y está empezando a pensar que Irlanda lo hace a propósito para no dejarle ir.

Irlanda ni se entera de la desesperación, maldiciendo cuando no le salen los números que quiere. Bélgica caaaaada veeeez sube máaaaas la mano.

Seychelles suspira en la puerta y se mete al bar a ver si les ve.

—En serio, _Eire,_ va, tú ganas...

—Pero todavía no acaba... Joder, créeme que con la puta suerte que traigo hoy —tira una vez más. Escocia _facepalm._

Al notar que ahí están, la africana entra aparentemente sin hacer ni caso y se acerca a la barra a pedirse una bebida tropical de piña, mango, ron y quien sabe cuánta verdura más. Se sienta en la barra dando una buena perspectiva, pero de espaldas, esperando a ver si Escocia y Bélgica se marchan.

A Irlanda le sale un número bajo y protesta medio de mal humor otra vez, porque ya debía haber ganado y no gaaaana.

—Vale, da igual, abandono, de verdad... —Escocia no sabe ya cómo decírselo.

—¡Bah! —se cruza de brazos —. Lo que quieres es ir a tirártela.

— _Yes_. Adiós —hace un gesto para que Bélgica se levante con él. Bélgica _facepalm._

—¡Agh! _Ireland!_ —protesta levantándose, sonrojada.

—Vale, vale... Largo a los dos, tórtolos idiotas. Me da igual, bebo solo que así estoy mejor.

—Hasta mañana, tío duro —se despide Escocia sin hacer caso.

—Hasta mañana. Tío flácido.

El mayor le muestra un dedo, abrazando a Bélgica de la cintura y llevándosela de ahí. El menor bufa un poco mostrándole el dedo de vuelta, guardando las fichas del _Backgamon_ … y ahí lo tienes, Sey.

Seychelles le espía un poco por encima del hombro tomando un poco de su macedonia liquida de colores con su pajita pensando que ahora necesitaría su teléfono para girarse un poco a que la viera bien y mostrarse ocupada, preguntándose cómo vivían sin ellos.

Irlanda cierra la caja del juego de golpe y levanta la cabeza llamando al chico de la barra para que le traiga ooootro whiskey... Y Seychelles se asusta volviéndose de espaldas de nuevo a la mesa en la que está (porque digo yo que si estaban jugando y han cenado estarían ya en la mesa).

Irlanda saca el teléfono de Seychelles para husmear un poco más.

Ella toma aire y piensa por un momento que se arreglado demasiado, toma aire de nuevo, su copa, se levanta, se acerca a la mesa de Irlanda y se le sienta enfrente donde estaban Escocia y Bélgica, ceño fruncido. E Irlanda pega un salto de aquellos cuando la nota, el teléfono sale volando, casi le da un infarto.

— _HOLY fuck!_

—¿Te diviertes?

El británico parpadea y le mira sonrojado, con la boca medio abierta.

 _—I-I... I..._ —le mira de arriba a abajo el torso y la cara con un brazo estirado hacia el suelo para recoger el teléfono. La africana se apoya en el asiento y sonríe un poco burlonamente —. _W-Wow_... Esa... Ropa.

Se mira a sí misma y luego le mira a él de nuevo sonrojándose un poco pensando que es demasiado.

—Voy a salir en cuanto recupere mi teléfono y mi cartera.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—Por ahí, no te importa.

Le quita al fin los ojos de encima y recoge el teléfono del suelo guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—No voy a darte tus cosas, has dicho que me las podía quedar.

—Estábamos negociando sobre la ropa. Evidentemente necesito mi documentación y mi teléfono.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le vuelve a mirar el escote sin poder evitarlo.

—Entonces le contaré a tu madre lo que hiciste —mueve el brazo apoyándolo en el respaldo y echando un poco adelante el pecho.

— _What?_ ¿Vas a acusarme con _my mother?_ —se ríe —. Qué ridícula eres. Debiste pensarlo y tendrías tu ropa y tus cosas, pero no pensaste...

—No necesito mi ropa y definitivamente no iba a pagar el precio ridículo que pusiste. Pero quiero mi teléfono.

—No era un precio en lo absoluto ridículo, _bloody hell!_ Sólo te invité una puta copa —frunce el ceño.

—¡Ha! Por eso es ridículo —toma un sorbo de su copa.

—Pues vale, que te den si es lo que crees, ni que estuvieras tan buena.

—Pues yo me creeré que estoy buena, tú te crees que eres interesante, no sé que es peor —le pica y él se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, ya entendimos que no me interesas, no te intereso, aún así hiciste trampa y me regalaste tus cosas por tonta.

—No, te dije que podías quedarte mi ropa. Quiero mi teléfono y mis documentos.

—Hubieras pensado en eso antes, ya te lo digo.

—¿Ahora tengo que denunciarte por hurto?

Se humedece los labios pensando que... Tiene un color de piel bonito, pero una risa molesta y ya está harto de que le acuse y chillonea.

—De querer se pueden querer muchas cosas. ¿Por qué vas a cambiarme tus cosas?

—Por no denunciarte, por ejemplo.

—No vas a asustarme con denunciarme, te lo juro.

—Ah, mira, te creerás un tipo malo y _cool_ ahora. Pues debo decepcionarte. No lo eres, eres patético. Y lo sé porque a mí me van los tipos malos y no hay nadie en esta ciudad que me atraiga menos que tú.

Frunce el ceño porque a momentitos se siente un poquito patético últimamente, así que se pica.

—¡Pues créeme que yo antes muerto que el que me gustes! Tú eres la patética enseñando las tetas a todos.

—No le estoy enseñando las tetas a nadie, se llama escote y ya podrías dejar de mirármelo —se sube un poco el vestido... y se lo vuelve a bajar de nuevo por debajo de la mesa. Él se lo mira, se sonroja otra vez, y trata de verle a los ojos.

—No hablo de ahora, tonta, hablo de hace un rato.

—Ya te he dicho que eran mis hermanos, idiota —ojos en blanco.

—¡Y los míos! Y yo.

—¿Y? _Scotland and Wales_ tienen pareja y tú...

—Yo... Soy un hombre libre.

—No tan libre cuando tienes terribles problemas para entender que nada más estaba en la ducha con mis hermanos y un montón de tíos gays.

—No tengo ningún problema con nada, sólo digo que haces trampa, e hiciste trampa, y sigues haciendo trampa, pero vale... ¿Quieres tus cosas?

— _Yes_ —afirma y el pelirrojo frunce un poco el ceño.

—Yo tengo tu cartera, ¿verdad?

— _Yes_ , e hice trampa porque tú dijiste que las hacía, y quería que notaras que no era cierto.

—¿Con quién vienes que va a pagarte esa bebida ridícula que tomas?

—Nadie, no todo mi dinero está en mi cartera, no soy estúpida —frunce el ceño. Irlanda se revuelve.

—Joder, de verdad que no hay manera de invitarte nada —protesta sacando el teléfono de Seychelles y poniéndolo en la mesa.

—No, no quiero deberte nada, ya bastante terrible es tener que estar discutiendo contigo —se estira para tomarlo.

—No es deberme, estúpida... _Shite._ Ese gusto loco que tienes, no por los tipos malos, sino por los idiotas que te babeen encima.

— _What? What are you talking about? —_ frunce el ceño y desvía la vista yendo a revisar que esté todo en orden en el teléfono... y se sonroja un poquito por si ha notado que justo lo que le llama la atención de él es que ella se la llama.

Irlanda toma aire y refunfuña entre dientes poniéndose nervioso porque ahora va a darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se le va a armar la GORDA.

—¿Eh? —levanta la vista del teléfono un momento al notar que no contesta.

— _I... I was just saying_. Tienes la pinta de... —Mira el teléfono de reojo pensando que si consigue distraerla lo suficiente, no va a ver el teléfono en ESTE momento y no será un drama en ESTE instante de esos en los que termina golpeando a todo el mundo.

—¿Has estado revisando mi teléfono, _you psycho?_ —le acusa sin hacer demasiado caso del aparato en realidad.

— _Eire._

— _Psycho._

—Loca —bufa.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que está mal de la cabeza que quería colgarme de los pies y ahora revisa mi teléfono como si estuvieras enfermo mental.

—¡Quería colgarte de cabeza porque me llamaste _loser_ después de que te advertí que no lo hicieras! ¡De no haberte ido a colgar de cabeza después de amenazarte sí que hubiera sido un _bloody loser!_ Además ni siquiera te colgué.

—¡Y lo peor es que encima pretendes creer que colgar a alguien de los pies es una conducta perfectamente sana y normal!

—Pues tú deja de ponerlo como si fuera el peor drama del mundo. Sólo quería darte un buen susto, y veo además que lo conseguí.

—Pues cómo no, si eres un _psycho._ E igual eres un _loser_ también así que... —vuelve a fingir mirar el teléfono. El chico vuelve a bajar la mirada y a mirarle el escote mientras habla sin poder evitarlo.

—Pues tú eres una zorra calienta huevos —ay Irlanda.

— _What?_ —le mira directamente a los ojos.

Irlanda le sostiene la mirada sonrojándose y pensando: Ya te volviste a pasar... Ahora va a lanzarte su bebidita ridícula en la cara y a chillonear.

— _You..._ no has dicho eso. No tienes ni idea de lo que es una zorra calienta huevos. Si se te calientan conmigo será porque eres así de patético y ridículo, no porque yo quiera calentártelos, porque no podría tener menos interés en algo en esta vida que hacerlo.

— _Well..._ —vacila sonrojándose un poco más, atrapado —, si sales con las tetas así, créeme que cualquiera te va a mirar y a pensar lo que yo pienso, sólo que puede que nadie tenga huevos para decírtelo.

—Insisto en que esto demuestra lo poco acostumbrado que estás a ir con mujeres, ni siquiera es un vestido tan escotado como para que no puedas apartar la vista de ellos —sigue, sonriendo y pensando que el sujetador nuevo vale todo lo que Francia ha pagado por él—. No quiero ni pensar qué te pasaría si hago esto —junta los codos y se abalanza un poco sobre la mesa levantándolas y haciendo canalillo.

—C-Claro que voy un montón con... —se pierde en la frase mirándole los pechos de manera inevitable. Seychelles sonríe un poco más satisfecha, tomando la bebida y dándole un sorbo antes de echarse un poco más sobre la mesa y levantarle la barbilla con la mano.

— _Hello._ Mi cara está aquí.

Irlanda parpadea, sonrojándose un poco y carraspeando. Y haciendo un gesto de que le suelte la mandíbula, levantando la cara y tomándolo de la mano. Ella suelta una risita burlona volviendo a sentarse.

— _Bloody hell_... Zorra —murmura entre dientes.

—Insisto en que no tienes ni idea de lo que es una zorra. Y como sigas llamándomelo empezaré a serlo de verdad.

Suelta un bufido de risa por la nariz y la mira a los ojos otra vez.

—¿Más aún? ¡Ya me has embarrado las tetas encima, y te has desnudado frente a mí y ahora esto! ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Le sostiene la mirada unos instantes en silencio con el ceño fruncido... y sonríe un poco de lado cuando el irlandés puede sentir el pie desnudo de Seychelles entre sus piernas directo a sus regiones vitales. Pega un señor salto y se da en la rodilla de lleno con la mesa... No sé cómo no se rompe la rodilla, o la mesa. La mira a ella con la boca abierta.

—¿Suficiente? —sonríe de forma retadora aun sin quitar el pie, un poco sonrojada, hay que decirlo, porque eso fue bastante atrevido hasta para ella.

Consigue una especie de &bububu&, y que le mire el escote, aunque baja una mano y le toma del tobillo. Ella se tensa un poco y trata de retirar el pie.

— _W-What?_ —baja la otra mano y se la pone en la pantorrilla —. ¿V-Ves? —y así la tiene sujeta. Entonces ella mueve un poco los dedos y sigue peleando para la que la suelte —¡Para! —protesta con un escalofrío y he de decir que reaccionando — ¡Esto es lo mismo, joder! Haces y reacciono y ahora vas a chillar que te suelte.

—¡Pues suéltame el pie! —protesta.

—¡Tú lo pusiste aquí! ¡Ahora lo soltaré cuando quiera!

—¡Si no me sueltas, te voy a meter una patada!

—Eres una chillona.

La chica hace un movimiento brusco para que se lo suelte, bastante bestia y él echa la silla para atrás para evitar daños reales y la suelta. Vuelve a ponerse el zapato, calmándose un poco mientras él se revuelve en su lugar, mirándola fijamente unos instantes, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Quieres otra copa? —suelta en un tono menos agresivo.

—No... —se revuelve un poco apartando la cara porque eso ha sido un poco tenso y quizás se ha pasado un poco, ¡pero es que él la ha llamado zorra!

La fulmina cruzándose de brazos sin entender qué demonios tiene que pasar para que diga que sí. Se sonroja y gira la cabeza sin saber bien tampoco por qué le ha ofrecido una copa otra vez. A ver... Es que ella le ha puesto el pie AHÍ.

—Mira, no quiero portarme como una zorra, pero tengo un montón de hermanos, ¿sabes? Y ya sé que decirle a un tío &no me llames así& lo único que consigue es que te lo llamen más, así que si sigues con ello lo que haré son cosas para al menos merecerlo.

—Cosas como... ¿Cuáles? —Traga saliva y le mira fijamente sin entender del todo.

—Como eso que acabo de hacer.

Se revuelve un poco sin saber qué hacer porque de algunas era si le llama zorra parece molestarle un poco, lo cual siempre es bueno, pero si va a serlo sin molestarse... ¿Es tan malo que sea zorra?

Y luego estaba el asunto de la puta copa. ¡¿Por qué no podía comprarle una estúpida copa y beber una estúpida vez con él siendo que él había acostado con Gales?! Eso era terriblemente molesto.

—De verdad que todas las mujeres están locas.

—¿Locas? ¿A qué coño viene eso?

—A que ahora me estás diciendo que vas a portarte como zorra si te llamo zorra... ¿Y cómo vas a portarte si no lo hago?

—Pues normal, idiota, ¿cómo va a ser?

—Yo que sé, no te has portado normal en ningún momento. O te portas como loca o te portas como zorra. ¿Como es normal?

—Está claro que no te está llegando suficiente sangre al cerebro ahora mismo —sonrisita. Irlanda se revuelve un poco con eso y frunce el ceño.

—Pues si es así es culpa tuya, zorra.

—¿Tan desesperado estás que ni eso puedes aguantar? —burla, a lo que él frunce un poquito el ceño.

—¿Ahora quien parece que nunca trata con tíos? No es cuestión de _bloody_ desesperación, es cuestión de que... Así es, si haces cosas uno reacciona, ¿qué coño esperas que pase si no?

—Que aguantes un poco más. Joder, no me extraña que todas las mujeres te rechacen —sigue burlándose — Fijo que para cuando acaban de desnudarse, tú ya has acabado la fiesta.

Se revuelve un poco más porque que una mujer se burle de que todas le rechacen tampoco le hace ninguna gracia, aunque siempre esté riéndose él de que no le importa.

—No seas idiota, claro que no va así, y tampoco es como que no aguante, estúpida... No tienes idea de nada. Será que a ti sólo te gustan los idiotas que te dicen que sí a lo que sea y todo el tiempo sin realmente atreverse a irte a colgar de cabeza de los pies si haces algo estúpido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De verdad me pregunto qué coño tuvo que hacer él para conseguir que dijeras que sí... O el tarado de _Cymru..._ Arrastrarse por los suelos, me imagino, y suplicar. Y si alguien no se arrastra y suplica a la primera, palo... Justo tú eres el tipo de mujer más irritante y molesta que hay y por chicas como tú es que yo no quiero nunca encontrar una _bloody_ novia de mierda. Para hacer el ridículo y tener casi que agradecerte que me contagies de herpes... Puedes irte a la mierda si quieres y me bebo yo el estúpido trago que quería invitarte.

Seychelles entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco. ¿Eso es una especie de... frustración?

—Desde luego, lo que hizo _Wales_ es ser un hombre de verdad. Justo lo contrario que tú. Ahora bien, no creas que todo el género femenino no nos alegramos que tengas suficiente con tu manita.

Le cambia un poco la expresión, tensándose con lo de que Gales es un hombre de verdad a diferencia de él. La chica sonríe de lado al notar que se está enfadando otra vez.

—Sin lugar a dudas, comparando mi mano contigo, prefiero toda la vida mi mano.

—Huy, sí... ya se nota —se burla.

—Pues tú no pareces ir mucho mejor, vistiéndose así sólo para venir aquí a molestar a alguien... Ah, no... ¿Verdad? ¿Que tenías una cita? ¿Dónde está el pobre diablo para darle mis condolencias?

—No tengo una cita, idiota, lo que voy es a salir en cuanto me devuelvas mi cartera —aun así se sonroja un poquito, porque no está segura de querer irse.

—¿Salir a donde vestida así? ¿Sola? ¿A ligarte a alguien?

— _Yes_. A donde no voy a decírtelo, serías capaz de seguirme con lo _psycho_ que eres. _Maybe_ me busque a un irlandés que no sea un capullo integral para esta noche... si es que existe alguno.

Frunce el ceño mirándola fijamente unos segundos, y luego se levanta.

 _—_ You bloody women are all the fucking same.

Levanta las cejas y no puede, de verdad no puede evitar ir a ver en qué estado está el duendecillo irlandés ahí abajo. El irlandés se revuelve un poco al notarlo, sonrojándose más, porque no es que esté en firmes por completo, aunque en realidad va más hacia la relajación que hacia la excitación. Pero la mirada ha sido realmente poco sutil.

—¡Eh! _My bloody face_ esta acá —protesta con ganas de estrellarle la cabeza en la mesa. Seychelles se sonroja y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos —. Tú crees que te mereces a un tío que no sea un capullo integral, ¿eh? Como todas... Que se creen las muy divas pensando que son _bloody_ fantásticas. _Well, got it._ Yo también me creo que merezco a alguien mucho mejor que tú, hasta para revolcarme. Sólo te invité dos veces a beber algo a cambio de tus _bloody_ cosas... ¿Y te molestaste en pensártelo? No... Que porque soy un capullo integral. _Fine._ Seguro lo soy, pero tú no te quedas atrás —saca la cartera y toma unos billetes echándolos sobre la mesa —. Al menos una _bloody_ puta se deja invitar una copa y no se dedica a llamarme patético.

—Será que no soy una _bloody_ puta —se levanta también.

La mira de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo y ella hace un movimiento con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo y se acerca a la barra a pagar su copa. La mira irse a la barra, viéndole el culo.

— _Shite..._ —murmura porque todo ha ido de mal a completamente desastroso desde que llegó a sentarse a la mesa. ¿Por qué no podía al menos haber hablado bien con ella de algo neutral en vez de sólo jugar a los insultos? Como fuera, ahora estaba jodido todo, y él... Joder, ni siquiera iba a poder meneársela a gusto con su madre durmiendo en su cuarto. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Seychelles se ríe de algo con el camarero, una estupidez, mientras paga y le echa una mirada sin poder evitarlo antes de irse... directa a los ascensores sin pensar que ha dicho que iba a salir.

Pensando que la cosa no ha ido tan mal en realidad, él parecía bastante frustrado y se moría de ganas, eso era evidente. Además no le había devuelto sus documentos. Tenía que llamar al banco para cancelar sus tarjetas antes de que le hiciera un estropicio, pero aparte de eso, era una escusa perfecta para seguir molestándole. Parecía extrañamente bastante divertido, empezaba a entender por qué a Francia le gustaba pelear con Inglaterra... es decir, este era un caso completamente distinto puesto que ella nada más era para fastidiar no porque le gustara o algo, pero aun así tenía su gracia.

Irlanda se plantea por un instante el conseguirse una buena puta, o quedarse en la barra y beber un rato más, pero un bostezo le corta la idea. Hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco pensando que vale, que bastante ya ha tenido por hoy... Quizás pueda ir a espiarle la cartera y el pasaporte. Sonríe de lado y se va también al elevador.

Ella ni enterada, a su rollo, pensando ahora en las maravillas del sujetador. Irlanda levanta una ceja cuando sale del bar y ve que está ahí esperando al elevador.

Se mete tranquilamente a uno, si quieres entrar con ella vas a tener que correr un poco. En el último instante antes de que cierren las puertas consigue meterse y le mete un SUSTO.

—No pensé que con &salir& te refirieras a salir del bar y entrar al elevador... Siendo el caso me declaro culpable de ser _& psycho&_ y seguirte, sólo no te hagas las ilusiones.

— _What the fuck!_ N-Nada... ¡Nada más voy por una chaqueta!

—Ya, claro... —la mira de reojo.

—Pues sí —ojos en blanco y se va a la otra esquina del ascensor —. Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

—¿Estás SIEMPRE así a la defensiva? —levanta una ceja y se recarga en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos —. Es decir, no es que vaya a violarte en el ascensor como para que te pongas al otro lado.

—¿Y dónde quieres que me ponga? —se burla—. ¿Aquí? —se acerca a él demasiado, echándosele un poco sobre el pecho.

Ok, vale... ESO no se lo esperaba. La africana nota que es más alto que ella, pero no tanto como los americanos. Irlanda se plancha contra la pared como gato y la mira a la cara... Y luego a los pechos sin poder evitarlo, así de reojito esto último.

—¿Está más cómodo así el señor? —se pone un poco más de puntillas un segundito para hundírselos más y ahí hasta ella se nota demasiado cerca de un beso, echándose atrás enseguida —. Idiota.

—Calienta huevos —traga saliva y susurra, pasándose una mano por el pelo sin entender por qué jodida razón sí que se los calienta, sonrojadísimo, además, cuando el ascensor se detiene en su piso.

Irlanda la mira un poco paralizado aún y por un momentito en su mente se forma la idea de apretarla contra la pared del elevador y darle un beso… Sólo que... Ya, claro, Casanova...

Seychelles pasa por su lado saliendo del ascensor, sonrojadita. Sale del estupor cuando pasa frente a él, sacude la cabeza y sale tras ella, la chica le mira de reojo y adelanta un poco el paso.

—No es como que vaya a perseguirte hasta tu cuarto.

—Quien sabe de lo que eres capaz, _psycho_.

—Zorra —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Gilipollas —se para frente a su puerta igual están una frente a la otra.

—Loca —agrega buscándose la llave del cuarto, mirándola de reojo al notar que el cuarto está tan cerca.

—Imbécil —le saca la lengua y se mete al cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe para que no pueda devolverse.

— _Bloody hell..._ —protesta apretando los ojos y abriendo la suya, cerrando de un portazo igual.

Bueno, Seychelles también, porque el único que sabe algo es Canadá y ahora está MUY indispuesto, tapado hasta las orejas con las sabanas y hablando a susurros inaudibles para NADIE al teléfono con Lili. Ejem.

América le sonríe a Sey con el brillo macabro que le da la PSP al reflejaras en sus lentes, que frunce el ceño/sonríe un poco y le hace un gesto con la mano pensando que el canadiense duerme, directa a echase sobre la pila de ropa que ha dejado sobre su cama.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Shhh, vas a despertar a _Canada_ —suspira un instante antes de levantarse otra vez para ir al baño.

—Pero es que no me has dichooo... ¿Encontraste al culpable?

—Recuperé mi teléfono —se lo muestra y sonríe.

—¡Oh! —mira hacia la puerta del baño sonriendo —. ¡¿En dónde?!

—Pues me lo devolvió —sonríe desmaquillándose.

—Who?

—Ireland.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas —Es... —sí, no tiene mucha idea de ese quien es.

—Uno de los hermanos de _England,_ uno de los pelirrojos, el que no fuma.

— _Ohh! DAFAQ!_ ¿Y por qué se llevó tu ropa?

—Porque le jodió que les ganáramos.

—Ha... _Loser_ —sonríe un poco —Mañana lo sacudo un poco y verás cómo se caga en los pantalones.

 _—¡Ha! Sure!_ —se ríe, sin piedad.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Total, ya más tonto no se puede. ¿A qué juegas?

—Carreras de coches —se lo enseña perdiendo por completo el interés por Irlanda —. Puedes usar el de _Canada._

—¡Venga, vale! —total, está bastante excitada como para dormirse. América sonríe levantándose para buscar la PSP de Canadá, feliz de que también juegue —Es mono, ¿sabes? A pesar de todo...

—¿Eh? —pregunta volviendo a la cama y lanzando la consola de Canadá junto a ella. Ella acaba de ponerse el pijama.

— _Well..._ no es lo mismo, pero entiendo un poco a _France_ —le sonríe.

— _Why?_ —perdido en serio.

—Sabes eso que siempre se está peleando con _England..._ es divertido de cierta forma.

—Oh... ¿Y eso qué? ¿Con quién te peleas?

—¡Pues con él! ¿Con quién va a ser? Además es que se enfada mucho mucho... espero que no me golpee o algo —cae en la cuenta de repente.

— _Who? Ig... Oh! Ireland! Maaan!_ ¡Como se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima te juro que le meto una bala! —América el _cowboy_. Seychelles sonríe con eso.

—Nah, pero no creo, con lo nervioso que se pone si me acerco —risita.

—Ya te dije yo que mañana lo sacudo y verás... —hace una pausa e inclina la cabeza —. ¿Por qué se pone nervioso?

—Estas se lo ponen —se levanta las tetas.

—Iugh! _Seeey!_ —protesta dándole con la almohada y ella se ríe hundiéndose en la cama y aprovecha para hacer un adelantamiento con los coches —Wahh! ¡Trampa! —se ríe un poco volviendo a concentrarse en eso y pensando —. Mmm... Eso quiere decir que tú...

—¿Mmm? —pregunta sacando la lengua intentando que no le adelante, pero de verdad es MUY difícil ganar a América en videojuegos.

—¡Ha! Ya estoy en primero de nuevo —la práctica —. _So..._ ¿Te estás consiguiendo novio? —En realidad no es que lo sepa o sospeche, no es en lo absoluto suspicacia, es sólo un golpe de suerte.

— _Fuck! W-What? Me? No!_ _I just_... ¡ni siquiera fue una cita! _I mean... well,_ él me lo pidió, dos veces, pero nah —niega y se ríe nerviosamente perdiendo algunas posiciones más.

América levanta una ceja y la mira... Y es que no está bien seguro de lo que él mismo preguntó.

—¿Estás diciendo que estas como _France_ con _Iggy?_ ¿O como _Iggy_ con _France?..._

—Nah, nah! _America!_ Ellos llevan enamorados desde... _who knows_. Yo sólo estoy jugando con un chico que es mono.

—Teeee guuuustaaaaaa.

— _Whaaaat?_ —se sonroja ahora sí.

El americano se ríe un poco sin tener idea de cómo es que ha descubierto semejante información tan útil para molestar a alguien y luego piensa que él es súper _awesome_ y seguro fue gracias a su gran inteligencia superior.

—Naaah! _I just..._ sólo es mono, pero... bah, eso no quita que sea bastante capullo integral. Sólo es un juego, porque yo sí le gusto.

—Teeee gustaaaaaa! _Sey and Ireland sitting on a tree! g!_ —Perdonen al niño... Es que por una vez se está enterando de algo.

—Nooooo —chilla ella riéndose y empieza a darle almohadanazos.

— _Ehh! Brotheeeeer!_ —se muere de risa tratando de defenderse de los golpes, llamando al canadiense.

—Nooo! Shhhh! ¡Vas a despertarle! —baja un poco el tono de los gritos sin dejar de darle con la almohada, riéndose.

—Quiero contarle y que te moleste conmigo —trata de quitarle la almohada para que no le pegue y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Aaah! —chilla más fuerte, riéndose porque es que NO puede con América—. ¡Además, como te oiga te mato!

—¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gustaaaaa! —salta en la cama de rodillas muerto de risa haciendo que ella rebote y no sé cómo alguien puede suponer que Canadá duerme.

Canadá es el que quiere MATARLOS, recordando cuando América dijo &ah, nosotros con _Sey_ , los tres que será más divertido& pensando en por qué no le estranguló en la cuna cuando eran pequeños...

—¡Pero no griteeeeeees que está en el cuarto de enfrente!

Porque además están haciendo un escándalo, ESCÁNDALO, que creo que de verdad Irlanda levanta una ceja.

—Ohhh! ¡Enfrente! Shhhh! —carcajadas ruidosiiiisimas de América que abraza a Seychelles aplastándole contra la cama. Creo que hasta Suiza en su cama le oye a través del teléfono de Lili.

—¡Eso es, shhhhhh! —ella se muere de la risa igual. Puede que Inglaterra se levante a hacerlos callar.

De hecho, tocan la puerta. Canadá se quiere morir, de verdad, se despide de Liechtenstein con un suave _& Je t'aime&._

—¡Mira! Vienen a reñirnos de los gritos que pegas —suelta Seychelles—. ¡No hay nadie! ¡Estamos todos dormidos como niños buenos!

—¡Que van a estar dormidos como niños pequeños! —protesta Britania al otro lado de la puerta —. _SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!_ ¡Estoy intentando dormir y no puedo!

—Uuuuh —susurra Seychelles y se esconde un poco en América.

—Ehhm... ¡Es _Canada_ el que se ríe en _skype_ con su novia!

Lili creo que le susurra que ella también, aunque dudo que Canadá oiga.

— _Whaat?_ —protesta Canadá.

—Shhhh! Vas a despertar a todo el hotel, _brother_ —América se muere de la risa en  &bajito&. Más golpes en la puerta.

—¡ _Canada_ o quién demonios seas, _SHUT UP!_ —chilla Britania y da un portazo a su puerta... Canadá... es que no puede levantarse. Ejem.

— _What the..._ —Canadá aprieta los ojos porque que le digan A ÉL que hace ruido... América... Es que se va a mear de la risa.

—¡Ya has oído a _Granny_ , deja de reirteeee! —Seychelles le hunde un dedo en las costillas para hacerle cosquillas.

Es que las carcajadas del niño... Son CARCAJADAS. Ya no puede casi ni defenderse. Intenta picarle a ella, que está un poco sonrojadita aun pero... aprovecha para hacerle más y vais a hacer que Britania se levante otra vez.

Quizás les haga un hechizo a través de la puerta... O lo intente, aunque esas cosas siempre acaban mal. Igual es Canadá el que termina por no poder hablar y nadie lo nota en dos semanas.

Un beso para Irlanda, que quería hacerse un favor, ahora tienes, además, por si el día no había ido bastante mal, a tu madre despierta y de malas. Sí, Irlanda quiere matarles a TODOS. A todos juntos además porque la estúpida de Seychelles se ríe y está de excelente humor con noséquien y él la oye. Es como, joder, se van todos a la mierda.

Sólo le falta escuchar a Galia y a Gales. A Australia y a Nueva Zelanda. Puede que se ponga los audífonos y se reviente los tímpanos con rock pesado. Bueno, de todos modos quien los intentó callar fue Britania que vuelve a tocar la puerta y a hacer de _gritania._

Esta vez, Seychelles se acerca a la puerta y la abre, haciendo callar a América con el dedo, riendo. América hace lo que puede por callarse, digo. Seychelles hace cara de angelito a Britania y esta la fulmina.

—Estamos intentando dormir —señala la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Ah, sí? —nota que cuarto señala—. ¿Estás en ese cuarto?

Irlanda nos odia a todos.

— _Yes._ Como verás está CERCA y te escucho reír idiotamente.

— _I'm sorry, Granny_ , es culpa de _America_ que no deja de gritar.

—Ehhh! —protesta adentro del cuarto la voz del niño.

— _Well..._ Más vale que le ayudes a que deje de gritar.

— _Maybe..._ —mira el cuarto de reojo—. Podrías hacerlo tú —abre un poco la puerta para dejarla entrar.

—¿Hacerlo yo? —ojos en blanco y la empuja un poco, aclarándose la garganta para gritar en paz y sin que se le vaya la voz —. _Bloody hell!_

Seychelles la mira de reojo escapándose un momento a espiar al otro cuarto ¿Puedes dejar al chico tranquilo dos minutos, por favor?

Irlanda está con los audífonos puestos, en efecto, acostado arriba de las cobijas muerto de calor porque su madre ahora pone el aire caliente porque le da frío (esolepasaalagentequeviveenroma), en calzoncillos y camiseta vieeeeja de _The Cranberries_ , con una almohada en la cabeza, tarareando algo que tiene que ver con asesinar a alguien lentamente.

La chica se muerde el labio, porque sería súper fácil ahora cerrar la puerta de este cuarto, dejar a Britania con América y Canadá en su cama y tirarse a Irlanda como si no hubiera mañana. No te creas que la tensión sexual no la afecta. Irlanda te lo agradecería, y no entendería un pimiento. Pero piensa que si hace eso... la tensión sexual... claro que tiene unas ganas...

Irlanda mueve un poco las manos para tocar una batería imaginaria... Cosa que no haría jamás intentando verse _cool_ , pero joder, que está en su _bloody_ cuarto con su madre, a quien coño le importa si parece un _loser_ o no.

Ella se ríe un poco con eso imaginando que está escuchando música, nada más ahí de pie mirándole. Aprieta los ojos y decide volver a su cuarto.

El mundo se ríe de ti, Irlanda, eso le pasa a los brits, no tienen la suficiente suerte. Irlanda se quita la almohada de la cara y aún con los audífonos puestos cree que ve... A alguien, que no parece su madre, salir por la puerta. Parpadea.

— _Mum?_

Definitivamente _& mum&_ ni se entera. Irlanda levanta una ceja, porque le ha parecido ver el _bloody_ pelo de Seychelles volar mientras salía... de su cuarto. Lo cual era absurdo del todo, y completamente ridículo, como el que el día de hoy no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Seychelles vuelve al cuarto y le prometen a Britania que se portarán bien, de verdad de la buena. Hasta recoge su cama para irse a dormir.

— _Bloody hell, you stupid arsehole!_ —se riñe a sí mismo el pelirrojo, dándose con la almohada en la cara y volviendo a acostarse.

Britania suspira mirándoles a los tres con los ojos entrecerrados y termina por refunfuñar un poco advirtiéndoles que, como sigan así a la próxima les sacará los ojos y se los comerá en salmuera, sale del cuarto y se vuelve al suyo a reñir ahora a Irlanda por cualquier cosa, de mal humor porque tiene sueño.

Puede que Seychelles si se haga un favor ahora que todos se han ido a dormir. Irlanda dice que la odia porque su madre no para de joder, ahora ha prendido la tele y todo.

Es que la idea de cerrar la puerta y... Piénsalo de este modo, en un mundo paralelo, tu otro yo está teniendo sexo desconcertante, Irlanda.

Irlanda dice que muy bien, que qué tal que deja de pasar en el universo paralelo. En realidad, hala... No pasa nada, sólo no ha tenido un buen día del todo.

Puede que Britania amanezca con un calcetín en la boca en otro universo paralelo.

* * *

 _Bueno... la tensión sexual está, eso nadie lo duda, al menos... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Suena el teléfono de Escocia a eso de las nueve o diez de la mañana. Deben estar desayunando tortitas con cerveza, bien saludables ellos.

—Un momento, es _Eire_ —pide a Bélgica dejando de reírse un poco de algo—. _What the hell_ te pasa ahora?

—Voy a asesinar a _mother._

—¿Con lo buen hijo que eres? Naaah.

—¡Es que no sabes la _bloody_ pesadilla! Gritó toda la estúpida noche, no deja de reñirme. Hoy se queda contigo.

—Ni de coña. Tú te ofreciste, te jodes y te quedan más de diez días.

—Voy a largarme a mi casa en el día tres, o a irme yo a dormir a tu casa o a tu puto coche.

—¿Al coche? ¿En serio? No será para tanto.

— _Yes,_ al _bloody_ coche. Porque además... ¿Sabes a quien tengo en el cuarto de enfrente?

—Yo qué sé, ¿a quién?

—La niña tonta de la ropa y el _bloody_ teléfono.

— _Ah, yes?_

—Ayer cuando te fuiste... Vino a sentarse conmigo a la mesa con un vestido que tenía un escote que se le veían la mitad de las tetas.

Escocia levanta las cejas.

— _Ah... yes?_ —cierto tonito con eso.

—¡Está LOCA, _Alba_ , loca! No quiso aún así que le invitara la estúpida copa, pero en el elevador casi me da un beso.

— _What the hell?_

—Eso mismo pienso yo... _What the hell! I really..._ —vacila.

—¿Ajá?

—No sé, no sé qué coño quiere. ¡Si no quiere que la invite no la invito y ya, pero joder, que me deje en paz entonces!

—Mmmm... ¿Qué te deje en paz?

— _Yes!_ Que me deje en santa paz si no quiere. Lo que pasa es que no me queda claro si quiere o no, coño, ese es el _bloody_ problema.

—Ya veo... —le guiña un ojo a Bélgica y le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio poniendo el manos libres. Bélgica sonríe un poquito, escuchando.

—Las tías son insoportables, cabrón. Un momento me está llamando _psycho_ , al otro me pone el _bloody_ y pie descalzo en la verga, al otro me dice que antes muerta que algo conmigo, al otro me aplasta contra el elevador.

Bélgica mira a Escocia sin entender de quién habla.

—¿Seychelles te puso el pie en la verga? —levantamiento de cejas. Irlanda se sonroja un poquito.

— _Yes..._

Bélgica parpadea y parpadea otra vez. Seychelles. Habían ido a comprar la ropa interior con ella…

—A ver que entienda este asunto...

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿O quién? ¿Ella? Yo no entiendo.

—Yo no te entiendo a ti. Por lo que estás diciendo... no la invitaste a una copa, pero... bajó con un vestido, te puso un pie en la verga y casi te besa... o sea, ¿tuviste una cita y estás de malas?

—No tuve una _bloody_ ci... —se lo piensa un poco —... ta. No fue una cita del todo, porque se la pasó insultándome.

—¿Insultándote?

— _Yes,_ esas idioteces de que soy un _loser psycho._ ¡Pero ella es la _psycho!_

—Mmmm... Ya veo la contradicción.

—Es molesta... Y no sé si yo... —vacila.

—¿Si tú?

— _I..._

—¿Ajaaa?

— _Well..._ —se ríe un poco —, la muy zorra no está fea del todo.

Lo siento Bélgica, en serio... Es bestia y así molestito, sólo es al hablar, ya has visto como se le hacen yoyo los calzones cuando se le aparece.

—Ah, la muy zorra no es fea del todo, si serás cabrón, tú le has visto e... —Escocia se detiene al notar a Bélgica y carraspea un poco—. Ehm... ¿qué coño más quieres?

Irlanda se ríe rascándose la nuca.

—La cosa es... Bueno, no sé, habrá que ver si realmente me interesa —entiéndase, si yo le gusto y lo consigo, para lo que soy un DESASTRE.

Bélgica le levanta una ceja a Escocia, de todas maneras sonriendo un poco de lado con cara de "ve con cuidado".

—¿Desde cuándo a ti no te interesa algo que tenga tetas? —Escocia la mira y hace un gesto de "¿qué pasa?".

—Pues no es que no me interese... Sólo hay que ver... Si de verdad me interesa, _you know?_ Yo soy un hombre libre, no como tú y _Cymru_ que ahora están con los huevos agarrados.

Bélgica niega con la cabeza haciendo un gestito de despreocupación porque en realidad sólo ha sido carilla por el carraspeo. Le sonríe un poco y luego levanta las cejas con esto que ha dicho Irlanda.

—Woh, woh, woh! Y quién dice que tengas que pillarte nada, ni siquiera puedo creer que estés pensando en eso, yo nada más hablo de que trates de tirártela.

—Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, idiota —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, no que estuviera pensado en algo más... ¡Pero cómo está tan de puta moda! Joder.

—Ya, claro, claro... y a ver, cuéntame, ¿cómo conseguiste no hacerlo a pesar del pie y de eso de que casi te besa? ¿No será que lo has soñado o algo?

—¡No me JODAS, claro que no lo soñé! ¡Sólo que no es tan fácil!

—Pues joder, a _Cymru_ le fue muy fácil... además siendo que tú eres más tonto que un zapato y más feo que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudado... —en serio, amoramor entre brits.

— _Shut up!_ A mí qué coño me dices tú si yo soy feo o idiota, como si tú no fueras un imbécil.

—Lo que tú digas pero al menos yo sé cuando estoy en una cita.

—Pues yo no estaba en una _bloody_ cita.

—Qué mal por ti, supongo que ahora entiendo el mal humor.

—¡No estoy de mal humor! Sólo... Voy a acabar por tirármela, vas a ver.

—Ah, ¿sí? _When?_ En otra... _no-date?_

— _Whatever,_ cuando sea y cómo sea, aunque sea violándola —suelta... No lo dice en serio.

—Pfff, qué la vas a violar, si ni siquiera la besaste.

—Bueno, tú calla, como si fueras el rey de los besos.

—Además, como se te ocurra violarla a ella o a cualquiera seré yo quien te reviente las pelotas personalmente.

—Bah! Como sea, no es que seas de ninguna ayuda, no estorbes, ¿vale?

—¿Que no estorbe? ¡LO TIENES CLARO!

—¡Pues sí!

—¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy que sea divertido en este caso...? ¿Un poco más de rugby para que te le restriegues y la babosees como el tipo del _Whatsapp?_

—¡Yo no la baboseo como el Ahmad tal! ¡Ya le he dicho que la idiota es ella por no querer que le pague una bebida! Y no quiero más rugby.

—¿Por? —mira a Bélgica y le hace un gesto a ver si ella tiene alguna preferencia o alguna idea.

—Mmm... Alberca —susurra Bélgica.

—Porque la estúpida hace trampa.

—Ah, ya sé —sonríe él y asiente, queriendo ver también a Bélgica en traje de baño o bikini, no te creas que no. Toma el teléfono y manda al grupo de _Whatsapp_ de _"Glasgow"_ en el que están todos "Piscina hoy, para los que quieran".

Bélgica... No había pensado en el asunto de ELLA usando traje de baño. Se ríe un poco, sonrojadita.

— _What?!_

— _Swiming-pool._

—No me... Jodas —medio protesta.

—No te jodo, no vengas si no te atreves...

—No, no... De hecho... —sonríe un poco.

—Ya... ala, deja de llorar.

—Nah, suena bien la nadada —se ríe —. Voy a echarla vestida a la alberca.

—Lo que tú digas... _see you._

—¡Saludos a tu mujer!

—¡No es mi mujer, coño!

E Irlanda se muere de la risa y cuelga. Ala, ya está de mejor humor y se va a buscarse un traje de baño. Alguien tenía que hacerle el _click_ en la cabeza de que las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaba.

De hecho muy probablemente es que a la hora del desayuno esté intentando cazarla. Es decir, le veo le veo en su cuarto espiando, esperando a que salga.

Pero ya no están en el cuarto, o sea, no es por nada, pero América se levanta súper pronto y no creo que sea capaz de dejar dormir a sus hermanos. Ya le vemos espiando oreja en la puerta... Y luego yendo a ver si la encuentra por ahí en el restaurante.

Puede que Seychelles se haya ido a dormir al cuarto de Australia y Nueva Zelanda a las seis de la mañana en plan "Zzzz… en mi cuarto gritan". Tampoco veo a Australia durmiendo hasta las diez. Y Australia saltando en la cama, Nueva Zelanda lo echa y mete a Seychelles dentro.

Y ahí se va Australia a saltar a la cama con América. Y Britania va a pedir un cambio de habitación, porque ella no es especialmente madrugadora... Ejem. Más si se pasa de malas hasta las dos am pegando de gritos. Pedir un cuarto diferente... matar a América... todos son deseos.

Gales y Galia en su mundo de fantasía, deben estar tomando café vestidos como un par de príncipes, ni demasiado temprano ni demasiado tarde... Por ahí de las ocho. Es posible que después del café decidan ir a buscar a Britania a ver qué hacen hoy. Britania, que está de un humor de perros peleando con Irlanda mientras lo ve y quejándose de él mientras no lo ve.

Francia llega con un Inglaterra relajaaaado, porque además le suda si América y Australia rompen TODAS las camas del hotel. Además está bien comido, porque han desayunado cosas buenas ya en su casa. Y bien cogido… pero un té es un té.

Y como el desayuno es lo mejor que se puede comer en el Reino Unido, puede que acaben todas las ex colonias tomando una montaña de tortitas junto a él, que se está tomando su _english breakfast._

Francia está bebiendo una mimosa con su madre si es que no se ha ido a buscar a Britania ya. E Irlanda sigue haciendo como que va de un lado a otro buscando qué hacer, pero a quien busca es a Seychelles, claro está, que está animando a Canadá en un concurso de comer tortitas tradicional de los juegos del hambre.

Canadá vs América. Y creo que gana Canadá, sólo por la miel de maple.

Irlanda hace como que va a pasar por detrás de Seychelles, y el muy... Ok, es que esto no debería nadie de permitírselo, pero él insiste en que le tira un jugo de naranja encima, "sin querer". Y a ella se le corta la risa de repente, abriendo la boca con cara de pez.

—Oh! Pero que... Accidente tan desafortunado —suelta sonriendo un poco maligno _—. I am reaaaaally really sorry!_

— _What the... You!_ —protesta girándose al oír la voz, Inglaterra y Australia se giran un poco a ellos mientras Canadá sigue intentando ganar.

Y América... Es difícil desconcentrarlo si hay comida de por medio, Nueva Zelanda también los mira, desde luego, levantando una ceja. Irlanda sonríe un poquito y pone su mejor cara de falsa inocencia.

—Ha sido un accidente... Un poco de miel seguramente, lo que me ha hecho resbalar —más sonrisa maliciosa, ignorando al resto.

— _Yeah, for sure, fucking psycho._ Además torpe, no me sorprendería —responde tomando una servilleta y secándose un poco.

— _Oh, come on..._ No es torpeza, sólo ha sido un resbalón... ¿Te ayudo a limpiarte? —se sonroja un poco pero estira la mano hacia ella.

—Un resbalón, los cojones —se pone de pie porque igual va a tener que ducharse otra vez. Él sigue mirándola, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita anoche?

— _Better than you, sure._

—Bah, bueno, sin duda, estar de amargada bebiendo cosas raras en un bar es mejor que nada —levanta la mano según el muy galán para limpiarle algo y la torpeza hace que le toque el hombro y le dé un empujoncito, carraspea.

—No lo estaría si me devolvieras mis documentos —frunce el ceño malinterpretando el gesto y le mete un puñetazo en el brazo... aunque no tiene mucha fuerza en realidad, seguro casi ni lo nota comparado con los de Escocia. El irlandés sonríe un poco considerando eso... Quizás era un cariño.

—Puedo devolverte tu cartera si hoy comes conmigo.

— _What? I can believe it_ y el tipo sigue insistiendo —se sacude un poco el zumo de encima para irse al cuarto...

— _Oh, come on..._ ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

—No hablo de eso, ya te dije que NO pienso pasar tiempo contigo, que eres un capullo integral —se va hacia los ascensores. Contra todo pronóstico, se va tras ella.

—¿Cómo vas a decir eso si no me conoces?

—¡Ha! —le mira de reojo con suficiencia, andado con los brazos abiertos como un pingüino—. Ni lo necesito. Hay cosas que se notan.

—Cómo vas a notarlo si ni siquiera has hablado conmigo de nada.

—Pues si no lo he hecho será porque no se puede —se mete al ascensor y él se mete con ella.

—Eso suelen pensar, pero es mentira. No lo has intentado siquiera.

—¡Ha! Pero si al final casi tuviste toda una noche ayer y ya ves —se tensa un poco recordando lo que pasó en el ascensor.

No es la única que se acuerda… Se avecina la catástrofe, pensando en Escocia... Y lo que ha dicho de besarla. Seguro puede besarla en el elevador. Se humedece los labios y da un pasito hacia ella. Ella vuelve a irse al otro rincón.

—Sólo te la pasaste insultando, lo cual es bastante aburrido —la persigue un poco, notoriamente nervioso. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el que no dejó de llamarme zorra como si fuera un capullo integral? —se plancha un poco contra la esquina al notar que se acerca e Irlanda vacila un poco y se sonroja—. _And a psycho crazy stalker. What do you do?_ ¿Piensas seguirme hasta la ducha o qué?

—Vale, yo también... Dije algunas cosas, _but..._ —carraspea en lo suyo sin hacerle caso, levanta una mano y se recarga en la pared del elevador —, por eso te estoy diciendo que deberíamos hablar más sin insultarnos y... Tener otra... _What?_

—Insisto, como si acaso se pudiera hablar contigo. Si tú eres un _forever alone_ , mal por ti, pero yo tengo aquí a todos mis hermanos para hablar de lo que me apetezca —mira la mano de reojo y pone las suyas a la espalda. Se le acelera un poco el corazón sintiéndose atrapada... pero no exactamente incomoda.

—¡Y eso qué! Es... ¡Yo también tengo a mis hermanos! —la mira más intensamente—, _so what?_ Yo... Estoy... Invitándote a otra cosa.

—A la que NO pienso ir ni a rastras.

El británico vacila un segundo, se sonroja y se agacha a ella bruscamente con plena intención de darle un beso, poniéndole una mano en el hombro justo al tiempo que se escucha "ding" y se detiene en el piso en el que están... Lo que hace que la empuje un poco y se aleje torpemente. Todo en un movimiento ridículo.

Ella se asusta al ver las claras intenciones y le pone las manos en la boca con "suavidad" y se queda con ellas en alto cuando se aleja. Carraspea e intenta esquivarle un poco para salir.

Irlanda se le queda mirando al notar que le iba a impedir darle el beso poniéndole las manos en la boca, traga saliva con la implicación y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Igual ella sale del ascensor, sin siquiera saber si están en el piso correcto, aun con el corazón acelerado. E Irlanda le pica a cualquier botón histéricamente con tal de que se cierre la puerta.

Anda histérica igual hacia donde estaría el cuarto si estuviera en su piso y no es hasta que la llave no abre que cae en ello pensando que iba a besarla. Iba a besarla y la había invitado OTRA que también la había rociado en zumo de naranja para claramente tener una excusa para hablarle... ¡cabrón! Ahora tendría que ducharse y cambiarse de nuevo.

Irlanda se da un tope contra la puerta... Iba a besarla y la había invitado OTRA VEZ. Estaba siendo aún más patético que el idiota del teléfono. Porque además otra vez le había dicho que no y le iba a impedir el beso... Y... Ugh. Era idiota y esta vez ella IBA a tener que buscarle.

Seychelles se va hacia las escaleras para subir al piso correcto y calmarse un poco preguntándose SINCERAMENTE ¿qué cojones está haciendo? ¿No que todo había sido un error con Gales? Y se acuerda de él ayer noche en la cama, tirado con sus piernas blancas y pecosas al aire y sus brazos sujetándose el cojín en la cara y como, de verdad, casi cierra la puerta y se le monta encima.

El irlandés suspira, decidiendo que es buena hora para la primera _guiness_ del día, que todos son unos idiotas y que de verdad, no importa lo bonita que es toda morenita ella o lo bien que se ve llamándole _psycho_ con media sonrisa, no vale la pena la estupidez... ¡Seguro sólo necesitaba meneársela! ¡Eso era! ¡Por eso le obsesionaba! Era la falta de porno y de descarga... Quizás si subiera a su cuarto y ahora que no estaba su madre...

Pica el botón apropiado pensando que seguro ya está en el cuarto, y se queda adentro del ascensor mientras este se detiene en la planta baja.

La chica aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el pelo. No, NO. De verdad. Debía ser hacia días que no veía a Abdul con todo esto de los juegos y ahora le salían las ganas... por dios y tenía aun como dos semanas de aguantarlo todo, ¡y en el cuarto de enfrente!

Pasa por delante del ascensor, sumida en estos pensamientos y las puertas se abren. Y el británico debe llevársela de corbata al salir corriendo un poco compulsivamente. Así que se dan un golpe y casi la tira porque Seychelles de verdad es muy poquita cosa, menos mal que es bastante ágil.

— _Bloody... Ihhh_! —chilla él y la chica se le agarra de la camiseta o lo abraza para no caerse en un acto reflejo.

— _What the... you!_ —sí, otra vez.

— _B-Bu... But..._ —traga saliva. Ella se separa como accionada por un botón... un poco demasiado tarde.

— _Fucking psycho!_ ¡Deja de seguirme!

—¡Te bajaste hace una _bloody_ hora del ascensor! ¡Yo que voy a saber que sigues aquí haciendo lo que sea que hagas! —se rasca el lugar exacto de donde se le ha agarrado, sonrojadito.

—¡Pues a ti qué te parece que voy a hacer si me has rociado de _fucking orange juice!_

—¡Ir a la ducha! ¡No quedarte aquí estúpidamente afuera del ascensor!

—¡No estoy estúpidamente fuera del ascensor, estoy yendo!

—¡Como un _bloody_ caracol! ¡Bajé y subí y sigues aquí!

—¡Tuve que subir por las escaleras para que un _psycho_ no intentara besarme en el ascensor!

Irlanda se sonrooooooja y la mira con la boca abierta unos instantes. Ella se sonroja un poco también por contagio y se da la vuelta huyendo.

—No te intenté besar... —replica un bastantísimo tarde caminando hacia su cuarto y por consiguiente tras ella.

—¡Ha! Claro, claro, nada más ibas a mirarme muy cerca como un _psycho._

—¿Más o menos como tú me miraste anoche en el mismo _bloody_ ascensor? Veo que ciertas reglas se aplican a mí pero no a ti.

— _What?_ —se gira.

—¡Yo soy un _psycho_ por mirarte de cerca, pero tú sí puedes aplastarme con las tetas contra la pared sin quitarte un pelo!

—¡Tú me retaste por irme a un rincón del ascensor!

—Pues te fuiste, ayer y luego hoy.

—¡Pues claro que lo hice! ¿Quién iba a querer acercársete?

—Aparentemente tú, no tardaste ni cinco minutos —ojos en blanco.

— _Excuse me?_

—Cinco minutos después y mira...

—¿Que mire qué?

—Pues te has acercado igual.

— _Of course not,_ desde ayer estoy intentando alejarme y no me dejas tranquila!

—¡¿Alejarte?! ¡Tú fuiste a verme al bar! ¡Y con ESE vestido! —Se sonroooojaaaaaa.

—No fui a verte a TI.

—¿Entonces a quién?

—Fui a por mi teléfono y luego salí, ya te lo dije —tan jum!

—Cómo vas a decirme que saliste si te oí reírte media noche, tonta —hace ojos en blanco y da unos pasos más a su habitación—. Insisto que ves la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la _bloody_ viga en el tuyo.

—Me... —se humedece los labios, atrapada—. ¿Qué clase de _fucking psycho_ se queda escuchando tras la puerta? Además, ¿a ti qué cojones te importa? Para que lo sepas, me quedé porque mi hermano... estaba triste y debía aminarle.

—¡No estaba escuchando tras la puerta, estaba intentado dormir! —la corrige—. Y deja de inventarte cosas que lo último que parecía eras triste.

—Ya, intentando dormir _with your mommy. Mommy, Mommy, I have nigthmares, save me!_

El pelirrojo se le queda mirando y es que... Él mismo se burlaría de quien fuera por esa maldita situación. Seychelles sonríe de lado vencedora con eso y abre un poco la puerta del cuarto, pero aun no entra.

—Qué imaginativo y ocurrente comentario —suelta sarcástico.

—Las verdades como puños... duelen —le guiña un ojo sonriente y se mete al cuarto... pero se le queda la puerta entreabierta.

Irlanda se sonroja un poquito más y... ¿Por qué le invitan a parecer un _bloody psycho?_ ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Porque... ella pudo entrar ayer.

Irlanda se queda esperando el _click_ de la puerta de Seychelles antes de entrar a su propio cuarto... Y levanta una ceja al notar que no, oh no... No se ha cerrado bien. Sonríe un poquito y traga saliva.

Seychelles entra sin NI PENSAR en ningún _click_ , buscando qué otra ropa se va a poner, por suerte no iba aun en bikini porque no se ha enterado de lo de la piscina hasta más tarde. Se quita la camiseta, que es lo que está más mojado y busca un lugar donde tenderla para que se seque.

Podía... Aplicar la misma que ella. Si ella decía lo de "estoy siendo una zorra para que me llames zorra con razón" él podía ser un _psycho_ para que tuviera por qué llamárselo. Se acerca un poquito mirando a cada lado del pasillo.

Decide que la colgará después de ducharse en la misma ducha, ya que le da miedo que se le congele si la cuelga de la ventana mientras busca... más o menos por el suelo, donde está toda su ropa entre el millón de juguetitos y cosas que se ha traído América que también están por el suelo y los cojines y sabanas de los tres después de que América y Australia hayan estado saltando, ni la cama de Canadá ha conseguido seguir en su sitio.

Y Seychelles no piensa. No piensa en lo que implica ir a la piscina con sus hermanos, así que toma las dos peores decisiones. Que son: elegir un Bikini naranja fosforescente que se ata a la espalda con un nudo y una camiseta blanca que se le descuelga del hombro.

Irlanda sonríe un poquito más y se le acelera el corazón. No sabe siquiera qué es lo que quiere ver ahí dentro, pero no deja de ser bastante excitante y sexy el jugar a ser un _psycho._ La imagina desnuda y duchándose y le entran unas ganas enormes de meterse a la ducha con ella.

Así que ya elegido, se mete a la ducha, seguramente Irlanda debe poder oír el agua corriendo.

No se lo piensa ni un segundo más, abre la puerta y se escurre dentro con toda clase de fantasías sexuales en la cabeza... De algo sirve ver tanta peli porno. Bien, el cuarto es un DESASTRE si puedes encontrar las camas, tienes un premio.

Sonríe un poco sintiéndose cómodo en el cuarto y se agacha a recoger la primera ropa de chica que ve en el suelo, puede que sea otro de los miles de bikinis que tiene.

Y junto con ella recoge una figurita del capitán América. Levanta una ceja... Joder. La niña con sus hermanos era... Pequeña. No se había puesto a pensar en ello... Se siente más _psycho_ pervertido aún y se ríe un poco, bajito. Sí, nada más hace medio siglo que consiguió la independencia.

Bah, ¿a quién le importa eso? Mejor para él, le gustan las jovencitas. Rebusca un poco más entre las cosas que ve por ahí, sonriendito, pensando qué podía quitarle o robarle o cómo poder fastidiarla un poquito. Eso o algo muy inspirador que llevarse para masturbarse con ello, por qué no. Se la vueeeelve a imaginar desnuda en la ducha y le da un suave escalofrío.

— _In the naaaaaame of looove one nigth in the name of_ _loooove_ —teniendo en cuenta que está usando el bote de champú como micro, no está especialmente sexy ahora mismo. Irlanda levanta las cejas y la escucha cantar y se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo—. _America?_ —se corta la canción.

Él levanta las cejas y se le corta la risa... Aunque mira un poco más a su alrededor y decide que quizás la mejor manera de trolearla es…

—¡Un minuto, ya acabo! —culpadla por pensar que tras comerse unas doscientas tortitas con sirope de chocolate cada uno, sus hermanos necesiten un momento _All bran._

— _You sing veeery... well_ —grita.

La africana se queda congelada un segundo porque además ni siquiera ha cerrado la puerta del baño, acaba de aclararse a toda prisa apagando el agua y envolviéndose en una toalla.

— _Ring-a-round the rosie, A pocket full of posies, Ashes!_ _Ashes! We all fall down_ —canta él una rima de niños pequeños, con voz bastante aguda imitándola, aunque... Bastante entonado.

— _What's the fucking matter with you_!? —sale del baño gritando.

—Ehm... _Well..._

— _What? What is fucking wrong with you?_ ¡No puedes entrar aquí!

—Pues puedo, si me dejas la puerta abierta, es una invitación a hacer de _bloody_ _psycho_ —sonríe—. _In the naame of loooove_ —y se calla, sonrojándose porque sólo estaba imitándola, no que estuviera ahí _"in the name Of love"._

—¡No! ¡No puedes entrar de ninguna forma!

— _Why?_ Tú puedes ser zorra si yo te lo llamo, yo puedo ser _psycho_ si me lo llamas.

—¡No! ¡Esto es... esto es violación de la intimidad y allanamiento de una propiedad privada!

—Qué dramática eres. Además tú sugeriste que te siguiera a la regadera, luego me dejaste abierta la puerta... ¿Tú qué crees que pasa con un _psycho_ cuando le dices eso?

— _What?_ ¡Yo no te sugerí nada!

—¡Fue tu idea, no la mía! ¿Yo para qué querría verte en la ducha? —da un par de pasos hacia ella. Seychelles se tensa más dando un paso atrás, sujetándose la toalla con fuerza porque es que un poco de miedo sí que le das—. _Are you... Scared?_

— _Get lost!_ —un poco en pánico. El chico se sonroja un poquito y traga saliva.

— _I..._ —se revuelve un poco guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. No quiere pedirle otra vez ir a comer y que le diga que no, pero... Es que quiere avanzar un poco y tirársela, en resumen.

Seychelles desvía la mirada un instante buscando su teléfono con la mirada y viendo que tardaría en pedir ayuda. Irlanda se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Me... Tú me... Me... —balbucea un poco—. _Shite,_ eresunatonta —vomita las últimas palabras de golpe y súper nervioso y sonrojado de va a la puerta. La morena parpadea, mirándole de nuevo.

Irlanda la abre y sale lo más rápido que puede, apretando los ojos, a punto de la combustión y ella vacila un instante y se va corriendo a pasar el pestillo.

Se tarda un poco en conseguir abrir la estúpida puerta de su cuarto, histérico. Metiendo la tarjeta de todas las maneras posibles antes de conseguir que el cuarto finalmente se abra.

Lo primero que hace ella es vestirse a toda prisa, mientras él, se abre los pantalones aún recargado en la puerta del cuarto, apretando los ojos y pensando... Estaba cantando U2. Claro que mucha gente canta U2, quizás le gustaba... Pero estaba cantando U2, estaba luego en toalla y joder ¡qué malditas ganas le tenía!

La chica luego sale corriendo abajo con QUIEN SEA.

Irlanda al menos se da un buen homenaje pensando en ella y es que de verdad, tampoco es tan raro que le llame _psycho._ Pero bah, como sea, al menos le ha pegado ya varios sustos.

Seychelles se acerca a Canadá y América otra vez un poco más tranquila.

— _Hey..._ —saluda América débilmente.

— _Hi!_ Ya me he puesto el bañador.

—Ah ¿ya? —pregunta Canadá—. Yo ahora subo.

—¿Qué pasó con el jugo...? ¿No te lo tiró alguien encima? —pregunta Nueva Zelanda que medio se ha enterado.

—Ah, _yes, yes_ , por eso he subido.

—¿Zumo? —pregunta Canadá.

—No entiendo —América la mira.

—Le tiraron el jugo encima.

— _Yes, well_ , pero no pasa nada —asegura Seychelles.

— _Oh... who?_ —pregunta Canadá.

—Uno de los hermanos de _England_ —le responde el neozelandés y América levanta las cejas como accionado por un resorte. Mira a Seychelles.

— _One of Iggy's brothers?!_

— _Yes... yes_ —responde girando la cara y sonrojándose un poco cuando Canadá la mira también.

—Ohhhhh! No habrá sido... —empieza América.

—Shhhh! ¡No grites! —exclama ella.

—Esto me recuerda que tenía que hablar contigo —suelta Canadá y no estoy segura que nadie le oiga. América sonríe maligno, de hecho, se ríe un poco.

—Ajajá! —suelta en tono acusador.

—Shhh! —pide Seychelles poniéndose el dedo sobre los labios, sonriendo.

— _What?_ —Nueva Zelanda mira a Australia sin entender bien lo que pasa, que ni siquiera le estaba haciendo caso. Más risas de América.

—Teee gustaaa... —susurra América para molestarla.

— _Shutup!_ —protesta en un susurro porque sólo falta que se enteren todos y el estadounidense se ríe, tapándose la boca.

—Es que nunca contestaste mis _Whatsapp_ —sigue Canadá.

—¿Qué _Whatsapp?_ —se vuelve a Canadá para cambiar de tema.

—Los de ayer, fui a hablar con él.

— _QUOI?_

— _What?_ ¿De qué _whatsapps_ hablan? —pregunta América metiéndose en la conversación, jalándole una de las coletas a Seychelles. Ella saca su teléfono para ver los _whatsapp_ y sí nota que hay de Canadá, que aparecen como leídos pero no ha leído... ¡y hasta respuestas!

—¡Si será cabrón! ¡Estuvo usando mi _whatsapp!_

— _What?! Who_? —América perdido otra vez.

—¡Pues quien va a ser! ¡Yo no te escribí nada de esto! —exclama Seychelles mientras lee lo que puso. América se estira para ver los mensajes también.

—Jejeje... Mira, dices que te gusta.

—¡No lo escribí yo, lo escribió él!

— _Oh! Je suis desolé_ , no me di cuenta —se disculpa Canadá entendiendo ahora—. No pensé que no tenías el teléfono.

—¿Él escribió que le gustas?

—Se estaba haciendo pasar por mí.

—Aún así... Es chistoso que haya escrito eso, ¿no? —América le pregunta pero ella no le responde, sonriendo un poquito sin notarlo, pensando en el asunto... cada vez más segura de que sí le gusta. Esto es divertido—. _Seychelles and..._ —empieza a cantar... ¡Páralo!

Cuando lo nota deja caer el móvil y salta encima para taparle la boca. El de anteojos se calla, riéndose y dejándola que se la tape.

— _Nobody knows, ok?_ Y no quiero que _England_ se entere porque se enfadaría mucho, además, no va a pasar nada, ¿vale?

— _Ah, come on. Iggy_ se enfada de tooodo —ojos en blanco—, eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar.

—Nah, nah, porque ya tuve bastantes problemas en Navidad.

— _Well, Yes,_ y yo con el _commie._ Aún así... _Well, I don't know_. ¿Quieres que le sacuda igual?

—Pero no es lo mismo porque yo no estoy enamorada o algo así.

—Yo tampoco estoy enamorado, tonta —se ríe y la empuja un poquito—. ¿Vamos a ir a la alberca o qué?

—Yaaaaaa claaaaaaaro claro, _kosheka._

— _Shut up,_ ¡vamos a la alberca! —Se ríe sonrojándose un poco y volviendo a empujarla.

—Tendrías que ir a ponerte el bañador, _kosheka_ —se ríe más.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, niña duende!

Seychelles le saca la lengua, riéndose y él se la saca de vuelta, levantándose y jalándole la otra coleta.

— _C'mon brother_... Ufff... —se toca la panza que debe tener como un GLOBO después de lo que se zampó.

—¡Ah! —protesta la chica y le hace cosquillas de vuelta. Canadá asiente y se levanta con dificultad también.

—Ugh... ¡No me piques!

Para cuando llegan Escocia y Bélgica, él no puede evitar mirar a Seychelles de reojo con curiosidad y acercarse a Gales y a su madre para preguntar por Irlanda.

— _Your brother_... ¡Es una pesadilla! Se porta mal, oye música y esta como león riñéndome todo el tiempo

— _Why?_

—Pues yo que sé. Bajó, algo alegó ahí y luego se subió otra vez —señala la mesa en la que estaban.

—Lo que pasa es que lo trae loco una tía.

—¿Lo trae loco una joven? ¿Cuál joven? —interrumpe Gales y el escocés le mira de reojo.

—Galia.

— _What?!_ —Gales levanta las cejas hasta la azotea.

—¿Sabéis donde está o no?

—¡¿Cómo que lo trae loco Galia?!

—No, no ha venido. Se fue para allá —señala mamá Britania. Escocia se ríe.

—¿En qué cuarto estás, _mum?_

—¿Eh? —pregunta Britania que aún no se acostumbra a esto de los hoteles—, está dos más acá del nuestro.

—Bien, supongo que estará ahí... machacándosela o algo.

—¡Alba! Un poco más de respeto —le riñe un poco Gales apretando los ojos.

—Dándose amor pensando en tu esposa —rectifica.

— _What the hell!_ —protesta Gales.

—¿Que estupideces estás diciendo tú ahora sobre _Eire_ y Galia...? ¿Esto es nuevo? ¿Él también? —protesta Britania crispada. Escocia vuelve a reírse y despeina un poco a Gales.

—Pregúntale a él, _mum._

—¡Eh! —Gales le quita de un manotacillo, frunciendo el ceño y peinándose, sonrojado —. Como se atreva a acercarse a Galia a menos de un metro, va a arrepentirse.

—Pregúntale a él... ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos?! —Britania mira a Galia aún escandalizada.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? ¿Decirle una palabra demasiado larga que no pueda entender?

—Ya, claro, porque decir palabras largas y complejas es lo único que sé hacer. No me subestimes cuando se trata de defender a la mujer que... A Galia.

—Vale, vale —pat pat en la cabeza. Gales hace los ojos en blanco y mira a su madre.

—Anda, hazme el favor de darle a _Alba_ la llave de tu cuarto para que deje de hacer mosca aquí —pide poniéndole una mano en la pierna a Galia, un poco posesivamente.

—¿Te estoy molestando, principito? —le despeina otra vez y el galés se sacude la mano de Escocia con un golpe considerablemente más fuerte, que le da, pero bueno, no va a quejarse, porque se está riendo más.

—No, no me estás molestando en lo absoluto —asegura.

—Mejor, porque planeo seguir un rato —vueeelve a hacerlo.

—Qué maduro, Alba, realmente un despliegue fantástico de soberbia inteligencia y madurez —ooootro golpe, la voz que usa es calmada y plana.

—Quién te dice que esté intentando ser maduro —esta vez lo esquiva y le tira de la oreja.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco? No voy a levantarme a darte un golpe, ¿te has equivocado de _brother?_ —asegura mirándole fijamente y luego mirando a Bélgica—. Mis condolencias, de verdad.

— _Ok, Ok..._ —le toma de los hombros y le APRIETA.

El menor aprieta los ojos y si fuera alguien más, ya habría pegado un grito de dolor. El pelirrojo se ríe y le da unas palmaditas. Gales se gira a mirar a Galia, echándose un poco al frente para intentar quitarse las manos de Escocia de encima.

—Mira que machoteee —le suelta por fin y le hace un gesto a Bélgica para señalar que se va arriba. Y Gales RESPIRA, hemos de decirlo, carraspeando un poco.

—Al menos yo no tengo nada que compensar usando fuerza bruta —comenta el galés al aire mirando a Escocia de reojo.

—Pues eres el único que sabe de qué hablas —responde yendo hacia los ascensores. Gales hace los ojos en blanco y Bélgica levanta una ceja, sonriendo un poco.

—El chico malo de la familia.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el escocés golpea la puerta del cuarto. Y se puede escuchar una buena palabrota del irlandés porque a pesar de que ya ha terminado una vez ha intentado ir por una segunda... Y estaba a la mitad. Escocia pica de nuevo.

— _Just a minute! Bloody hell..._ —protesta limpiándose con las cobijas y subiéndose los pantalones—. _Who the hell is it?_

—No quien tú querrías, pero estaba abajo diciendo que se iba a tirar al primero que viera y pensé que deberías ir. Aunque creo que ha vuelto a pillar a _Cymru_.

— _Oh, bite me!_ ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —se toma un poco más de tiempo entonces cambiándose la camiseta y poniéndose el bañador.

—¿A ti qué coño te parece que hago?

Irlanda se queda callado unos segundos yendo a abrir la puerta igual.

—Es una estupidez, no se ha ido con el caguengue de _Cymru..._ —sólo abre la puerta y vuelve a meterse sin verle, esperando que Escocia meta el pie y detenga la puerta. Escocia empuja la puerta entrando.

—Qué seguro estás —se cruza de brazos y se apoya de lado en el marco de la puerta.

— _Cymru_ está con Galia.

—Y Galia se tira al capullo. Le ha dado un comodín a _Cymru_.

El menor le mira sentado en la cama, quitándose los calcetines, con cierta carilla de... No saber si creerle o no. Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—Alguien debe hacerlo y ya que no te sale con quien tú quieres...

—Vete a la mierda —protesta aunque sonríe un poco igual negando con la cabeza—. Te juro que si se ha ido a tirar a _Cymru_ me rindo.

—Tú verás, a mí como que me la suda.

—Pues si te la sudara realmente tanto no habrías subido a tratar de agarrarme las bolas con ello. De verdad... ¿La viste abajo?

— _Yes,_ estaba con _America._

—Estoy así —junta el índice y el pulgar de una mano—, de tirármela.

—¿Y cómo es que no está aquí contigo en ello?

—Bueh... Sólo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo, _brother_ , pero está babeando por mí —asegura tratando de sonar mucho más seguro de lo que está.

—Seguro lo veremos ahora en la piscina. Frente a todos. En bikini —¿estás pensando en ella o en Bélgica, tú?

Irlanda se humedece los labios y se pone nerviosito, porque los intercambios entre ambos DISTAN de ser los intercambios de alguien que babea por él.

—Ehm, bueno, _yes, but... Well,_ sólo recuerda que yo no soy _Cymru._

— _What do you mean?_

—Que yo no voy a estar ahí como noviecito acaramelado de la manita de... Oh, bueno, tampoco como tú.

—Noviecito... _really?_ ¿No ibas nada más a tirártela?

—¡Justo es lo que te estoy diciendo! No voy a estar de nada, sólo es tirármela, sólo que está requiriendo más trabajo del que había previsto, pero casi la tengo en la bolsa.

— _Of course, of course_... ya te he dicho que le pidas consejo a _Cymru_ que lo logró en una cena nada más.

 _—¡Bloody hell_ , es que no tengo ni idea de cómo coño lo consiguió! —levanta los brazos y el escocés se ríe.

—Anda, tira —hace gesto para que salga.

—¡Tú tampoco lo lograste con la tuya! ¡Joder, este idiota estirado en una _bloody_ noche se tiró a una y a la semana se tiró a Galia! ¡No me jodas, ni que fuera tan interesante!

Ahí sí que Escocia frunce el ceño.

—Yo nada más me lo estaba pensando —anda que...

—No me jodas, ya querrías habértelo estado pensando. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo mierda es que lo hace! —protesta tomando sus lentes de sol, saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Cómo hace qué?

—Pues tirarse a alguien conocido en una noche —en plan "duh". El mayor hace los ojos en blanco, pero no contesta porque tampoco lo entiende del todo—. Pero hoy, vas a ver... De hoy no pasa que me la tire —sonríe para nada seguro.

—Espero ver como la besas frente a la larva...

Irlanda sonríe muuuucho más maligno con eso.

—¡Ha! Yo quiero ver la cara de _England_ después de que me la tire... Y que se le ocurra venir a reclamarme —suelta una carcajada.

—¿Qué le vas a decir si lo hace? —sonríe maligno también.

—Contarle todos, TODOS los detalles sobre cómo gimió y se retorció —se ríe. Escocia se ríe también.

—¿Has notado que no has hablado de otra cosa desde ayer?

— _What?_ —le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas notando que en realidad no ha pensado en otra cosa desde ayer... Se sonroja con eso—. ¡Bah, eso no es cierto! —gesto de desinterés. Escocia le mira de reojo picando el ascensor y notando que quiere fumar —. Porque tú me has dicho, no porque yo quiera.

— _Well..._

—¿Qué... tal lo que te llevaron ayer de _Victoria's Secret, by the way?_

— _Pure fire_ —sonríe.

— _Lucky bastard_ —protesta un poco sonriendo y dándole un codazo, que el mayor le devuelve con un golpe en el antebrazo y a mí me da que ya llegan con todos.

* * *

 _Se aceptan apuestas... se la tira o no? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Salen del elevador a una ROMERÍA que está organizando América. El escocés levanta una ceja al ver que el americano está corriendo con Seychelles en los hombros, molestando y gritando a medio hotel. Y por algún motivo Australia les persigue. Escocia busca a Bélgica y se acerca a ella a que le cuente qué pasa.

—Pasa... Pfff... Yo que sé, veo que toda tu familia es de Cavernícolas. Inicialmente estaban peleando ellos dos con Australia que les perseguía con... _¿New Zaeland_ es? En los hombros... Pero luego la chica tiró al otro chico al suelo y ahora se persiguen y gritan y... Cielos.

Escocia les mira y luego la mira a ella con cara de circunstancias.

—Quizás ahora entiendas por qué los odio a todos. _Let's go_ —hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Bélgica se ríe.

—No creas que los míos son mejores... Sólo no los has visto —le toma de la mano y se la aprieta—, ¿qué pasó con tu _brother?_

Irlanda... Está mirando un poco idiotizado a Seychelles encima de América corretear por todos lados, pensando que no le importaría en lo absoluto que estuviera sobre SUS hombros.

—Está... está bastante colgado, ya le has oído por teléfono —le mira de reojo y le aprieta un poco la mano de vuelta, llevándosela hacia fuera.

Seychelles grita y se ríe como una loca con América y no te creas que es tan fácil no pillar a _Nantucket_ por error... pero son años de experiencia. Mientras Canadá intenta convencer a su abuela de que obviamente, lo que pasó ayer noche tenía mucho que ver con lo que está pasando ahora, para que le crea que no fue él.

Inglaterra y Galia son los primeros en notar que Escocia, que es el que les tiene que llevar, se larga, así que se van detrás.

—Seh, bueno, le he oído hablar de tetas y de vergas y de zorras. Palabra común en tu familia —concluye Bélgica antes de salir.

—¡No me dirás que no somos adorables!

Britania... Nota que no va a ganar nada con gritar, sinceramente, busca a Galia con la mirada y tomando a Canadá del brazo tira de él para seguirles.

— _America!_ —les llama Canadá para que vayan también. Mala idea, Canadá, es como llamar a una manada de toros a que vayan a ti.

Acto seguido se hace una representación bastante precisa y británica de la pamplonada. A San Fermines. Como sea que sea llamen, al menos se están moviendo.

Irlanda se da cuenta en algún momento que está viendo a la chica con cara de idiota. Carraspea sonrojadito, buscando a... Alguien. Alguno de sus hermanos o algo.

Puede que se le acerque India que sí que le miraba con ojitos de querer. Irlanda carraspea y le saluda rascándose la nuca.

— _How are you?_ Ayer estuviste muy bien en el rugby... —que bate las pestañas… Irlanda le mira con cara de _"are you kidding me_ ", levantando una ceja.

—Me estás confundiendo, _India_ —asegura intentando que se muevan hacia donde están todos, buscando algo a lo que escaparse.

—No, no, no hagas caso de lo que digan de que perdimos por tu culpa, yo no lo creo.

—Ehm, ¿no? Yo... Sí lo creo.

— _Why?_

—La chica esta me... Estaba haciendo cosas raras y distrayéndome —le mira de reojo —. Ehm. ¿Tú no estabas con alguien?

— _I'm with you, now._ _Which girl?_

— _Ehm, Yes, Well. Seychelles_. ¿La conoces?

— _Ah, yes, of course._

—¡Oh! ¿La conoces bien? ¿Qué sabes de ella? —Le mira a la cara pensando que como le diga que salieron un tiempo, va a ir a tirársela INMEDIATAMENTE, ahí en medio de todos.

— _Yes,_ tengo muchos tratos comerciales con ella, estamos relativamente cerca marítimamente —muy profesional. Irlanda asiente.

—¿Y desde un punto de vista más... personal? Es decir, imagina que... _Well_ , imagina que alguien quisiera salir con ella o algo así. Un amigo de un amigo.

—Pues... ¿qué no tiene ella un novio ya? —parpadea porque eso había entendido. El pelirrojo parpadea y levanta las cejas.

— _Who?_

— _Well... I don't know,_ no sé cómo se llama, pero se lo preguntamos... Eh! Se... —voy a dejar que le interrumpas.

— _Noooo! No, Shut up!_ —le tapa la boca bestialmente.

—Mmpf!

El británico le empuja un poco con el ceño fruncido y le suelta la boca.

—¡No! ¡No le preguntes a ella! —protesta sonrojado.

—¿Pues quién va a saber mejor? Quizás _France_ o Canadá.

—¡No! ¡Nadie! _Come on!_ ¿De dónde sacaste que tiene novio?

—Pues se fue con él de vacaciones hace poco, lo estuvimos hablando y me dijo que pasaría unos días fuera con un chico y que no la buscara por trabajo.

—Ahhh! Abdul! ¡No, no es su novio, pobre _loser!_ —se relaja un poco y luego parpadea cayendo en la cuenta de que en un día ha averiguado muchas más cosas de las que aparenta, se sonroja e incomoda.

—¿Ah? ¿Le conoces?

—E-En fotos. Ehm... ¿Y qué más me puedes contar de ella? ¿Qué le gusta?

— _Well..._ no sé, ¿qué le gusta de qué?

—En general, qué le gusta que hagan o... ¿Qué le digan? —pregunta bajando el tono de voz porque como alguien se entere...

("Le gusta que lo tipos rudos pelirrojos y malhablados le den morbosamente por detrás como si no hubiera mañana" dice Escocia. Irlanda acaba de empalmarse con la imagen mental. Sacude la cabeza.)

—¿Qué hagan o digan de qué? No sé lo que me estás preguntando, es nada más una chica normal. Un poco... a veces podría ser más fina pero...

—Así como para invitarla a salir y eso.

—Nunca la he invitado a salir, pero supongo que algo como "¿quieres salir conmigo?".

—¿Eres siempre así de poco útil?

—Pues es que me estás preguntando... ¿A qué viene este interés por ella?

—Pongamos que la quiero invitar a algún lado... Como le digas te rompo la cara —se revuelve.

—Ah, ¿a ella? —un poco decepcionado, ten miedoooo. Irlanda le mira, extrañado.

—Ah... _Yes!_ —arruga la nariz.

—A mí me parece que le gusta el mar y las playas de arena blanca donde tomar el sol todo el día —en resumen, todo lo contrario a ti...

Irlanda se sonroja un MONTÓN, pensando en las playas y la arena blanca y Seychelles tomando el sol.

—Tomar el sol... —se rasca la cabeza —. _Ok. Great._ Como le digas a alguien te rompo la cabeza.

—Ehm... _Ok..._

—Ehhh... Muy bien el último partido de cricket de la... Temporada —ofrece sin saber de qué más hablar con él.

—¿Ah? ¿Lo viste? Me parece que... —insertar parloteo incesante sobre criquet.

xoOXOox

Francia saca su toalla, termina de embadurnarse cosas y le sonríe a Inglaterra mirándole fijamente detrás de los lentes de sol.

—¿Me pones bronceador en la espalda?

Inglaterra le mira, mira alrededor, se sonroja y niega con la cabeza. El francés le mira por encima de las gafas de sol y este parta la mirada y se sonroja más.

—¡Venga ya, ponme!

—Es que... estoy ocupado, pídeselo a otro. A tu madre —busca un libro en su bolsa de trastos que ha traído.

—No estás para nada ocupado y si se lo pido a _maman_ va a estar ahí _Galles_ mirándome pervertidamente.

El inglesito traga saliva notando eso. Francia sonríe.

—N-No p-porque _Wales..._ tu madre no te la va a poner pervertidamente.

—¿Y crees que _Galles_ necesita que mi madre me lo ponga pervertidamente para imaginar y cualquier cosa con AMBOS? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues es que... pues... no debería... pues...

—Última oportunidad...

—Es queeee... —aprieta los ojos.

—Ya lo sé, que te torturo con todos aquí pero es queeee... —le mira—. Le pido a Canadá si en la próxima hora vamos a besuquearnos detrás de esos rosales de allá —los señala. Inglaterra mira a los rosales y se sonroja más. Francia le sonríe—. ¡Es un perfecto trato!

—¡Yo no quiero besuquearte!

—Bueno, iré a pedirle a _maman_ que me ponga bronceador —hace amago de levantarse.

—¡NO!

—Vale, pone entonces —se acuesta boca abajo, sonriendo con satisfacción por la reacción del _lappin._

—Pues... pues... d-dile a _Seychelles_ o algo.

—Le diré a _Belgique..._

—¡No! ¡A ella no! —se tapa la boca de golpe. Francia sonríe un poco más y le mira de reojo.

—Ahora quiero besuquearte, aquí mismo —caída de párpados. Inglaterra se sonroja más con las manos sobre boca—. Deja te pongo yo a ti entonces —se levanta y se sienta en la tumbona del inglés, que abre los ojos como platos porque desde luego eso es aún PEOR—. Ponte de abdomen —sigue tan tranquilo.

Es que además ya está paralizado. Puesto así, tan tranquilo se echa un montecito en la mano. Porque Inglaterra ni se ha quitado la camiseta, porque entonces se le ve el anillo colgado al cuello y le da vergüenza pero no quiere quitárselo.

—Venga... Quítate eso —tira un poco del borde de su camiseta y el menor niega, manos sobre su boca—. ¿Y cómo te pongo? ¿Arriba de la camiseta? Vamos, quitaaa —se la sube un poquito más

—Noooo —se la baja.

—¿Te pongo en las piernas? —se embarra un dedo y le hace una pinta con el bronceador en la pierna.

—P-puedo ponerme yo solo en las piernas —escalofrío.

—Entonces quítate la camiseta para que te ponga en TOOODOS esos lugares donde tú no te puedes poner —le cierra un ojo.

—NOO! —sonrojo. El galo sonríe un poco.

— _Angleterre_... Sólo es bronceador. ¿En qué estás pensando?

— _NOTHING!_ Y-Yo te pongo en la espalda... —propone porque de hecho tampoco quiere que se queme y se sienta mal—. _B-But..._

— _Oui?_

—Yo me quedo la camiseta. Y tú te portas bien y no haces ruidos raros.

—¿Y me dejas ponerte bronceador en el cuello y hombros? —negocia.

—¡No necesito que tú me pongas!

—Pero yo quiero ponerte —pucherito.

—No me voy a quitar la camiseta.

—Dije cuello. Puedes quedarte la camiseta.

—Mmm... b-bueno —accede sabiendo que se va a arrepentir. Francia sonríe levantándose otra vez y volvieeeendo a acostarse de panza recostado en sus brazos— _But... just..._ porque eres un pesado y un tonto y no dejas de llorar y si te quemas luego serás insoportable y eres un tonto pesado —se acerca para sentársele sobre el culo.

—Me gusta que me acaricies —sonríe más aún al sentir que se le sienta encima y cierra los ojos.

—No voy a acariciarte —se sonroja de nuevo soltando un chorro de crema fría justo en las lumbares y Francia hace "sssssss", con un escalofrío.

Inglaterra sonríe malignamente y le echa un poco más sin pensar que va a estar una hora dándole para que su piel lo absorba todo. Francia cierra los ojos y ronronea un poco.

—Mmmm... No sé cómo es que no salimos más a menudo de vacaciones a tomar el sol y que nos abaniquen.

—Porque algunos sí tenemos trabajo —empieza a masajearle sin pensar.

—Pero hay vacaciones —se relaaaaaaaja encantaaaaaado.

—Pero no las hago a la vez que tú.

—Eso sí es tonto... ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?

— _What?_

—Se me va a marcar la argolla en el dedo con el sol —levanta un poquito la mano y sonríe y el inglés se sonroja.

—Quieres... —traga saliva—. ¿Quitártelo? —desconsoladito. Francia aprieta el puño y niega con la cabeza.

— _Non_. Quiero que se marque.

— _Git_ —aparta la cara pero sonríe un poco. El francés baja la mano y le acaricia un poquito la pierna.

—¿El tuyo está ahí donde siempre?

—No, está en casa en un cajón —le pica un poco la mano y el otro tuerce un poco el cuello para mirarle abriendo los ojos y levantando las cejas.

— _Quoi?!_

— _Yes_ , voy a empeñarlo para irme de vacaciones yo solo este año —sonríe. La mano de la pierna, que había quitado cuando se la puso, vuelve a donde estaba y le da un golpecito.

—Ahora entiendo que no quieras quitártela.

— _Y-Yes._

—Bien, quizás sea mejor que se quede ahí, no queremos algún curioso que pretenda ahorcarte con la cadena —sonríe —. ¿Cómo ves a nuestros niños?

El británico levanta un poco la cabeza a mirar sin dejar de masajearle y Francia sigue haciendo ruidos... Menos eróticos que cuando quiere molestarle, pero de satisfacción sin duda alguna.

América dice que alberca. Está lanzándose con Australia haciendo un concurso de natación y le va a dar una indigestión con lo que se ha zampado.

Se ha puesto crema _spray_ que tarda segundos en ponerse. Y se la ha puesto todo lo mal posible, ¿Qué acaso no lo conocen? Ahora se la está poniendo Canadá que sí se va a esperar un rato antes de bañarse por la digestión, tirado en el suelo. Y le ha pedido a Seychelles que le ponga en la espalda porque además, Canadá usa crema factor INFINITO. El niño del hielo.

Irlanda... eres un problema, chico, de verdad que eres medio _psycho._ Aún habla con India pero está 90% interesado en ver a Seychelles, 10% en el cricket, lo cual es un SÍNTOMA MORTAL.

Que a este paso lo debe haber pillado mirándola un par de veces ya, aunque los lentes de sol ayudan al chico, no crean que no los sacó por algo.

Nueva Zelanda está poniéndose crema él solito e intentando convencer a Australia que vaya a ponerse también porque, joder, luego chillonea en las noches cuando se quema. Australia hace una especie de bleeeh.

Galia no entiende de qué va este asunto de la crema. Gales le explica con paciencia mientras le embadurna la espalda y probablemente intenta tocarle los pechos. Sinceramente no creo que quede en el intento. No lo entiende del todo, pero como Gales parece muy feliz haciéndolo, ya le parece bien.

Gales más que feliz va a dejarla cubierta de pies a cabeza, literal. Aunque ve con cuidado porque suerte que nadie aquí ve así a Britania y Galia, porque cuando Gales acabe, seguramente Galia le hará a Britania exacto lo que le han hecho a ella. Me encanta Galia.

Y Roma pide que si porfa, alguien puede sacar un video... quizás sea él el único fan de Galia/Britania pero... bueno. Pues hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Mal lugar para los vídeos, la verdad... Me temo que se va a perder el momento…

Y puede que Britania decida que no le encanta esto de la crema... Aunque puede que Gales quede traumatizado. Al menos espera que a él Galia le haga más o menos lo mismo, ojalá sea antes que a su madre. Pero si se lo pides, sí será antes que a Britania. Y sí se lo pedirá, si está más puesto que un _bloody_ calcetín.

Quizás Roma aproveche para molestar un poco a Britania por mensaje nada más porque sí, porque tiene el don de la oportunidad, a ver si se pone de mejor humor

Britania mágicamente sufrirá una transformación y empezará a sonreír sin enterarse del Galia/Gales, gracias. De hecho sin enterarse de nada. Punto. Así quizás sea un poco menos traumático cuando Galia le haga a ella, quizás si Roma sigue molestándola no se entere del todo.

Roma/Britania _rules_. Lo arregla todo, ¿lo ves? ¿Lo ves?

Bélgica... Tiene uno de esos momentos de incomodidad en que todos se están embadurnando el uno al otro y ella está ahí sintiéndose un poco ridícula con el bikini, otro poco sonrojadita y otro poquito más aún agobiada con que no se le salga decirle a Escocia que está enamorada... Ayer consiguió pasarlo durante el sexo.

Escocia de momento ha conseguido una sombrilla y está metiendo cervezas en un bidón de hielo, fumando como quería y tarareando algo porque hoy está de buen humor, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacen todos en realidad.

—Ehh... _Highlander._

El escocés levanta la vista hacia la voz y levanta las cejas con el bikini. Es decir, ¿ayer iba en Negligé y hoy pierdes el puro dentro del bidón de hielo? Espabila, atontao. Ella se revuelve un poco, sonrojadita igual, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Sonríe con la cara que ha puesto.

—Si te da un rayo más de sol te saldrá una peca más... Y con una peca más dejarás de tener piel blanca.

El británico se mira los brazos.

—Yo creo que si se aprietan igual aquí hasta caben dos —se señala en un brazo y ella se ríe divertida.

—Ven que te ponga —le hace un gestito con la mano. Escocia sonríe, traga saliva y se acerca—. Siéntate aquí... —le hace un lugar en su tumbona y ahí va él como le dice. Bélgica se pone una poca de crema, se la unta en las manos y vacila un poco antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros.

—Si vas a... hacer esto, tienes que ponerme bastante en el tatuaje, _please,_ es más sensible —pide.

—Eso pensábamos... Vaya, veo que el gran _highlander_ se cuida bien la piel —le da un besito en el hombro.

—Nah, no suelo ponerme, si para dos minutos de sol que tenemos al año…

—¡Pues justos son estos dos minutos! —se pone más y le acaricia el tatuaje… No te creas que no tensa los músculos aun cada vez que le hace eso nada más para parecer más fuerte—. Me encanta... —confiesa yendo a ponerle a toooodo el tatuaje...

Escocia sonríe y se sonroja un poquito porque por eso lo ha dicho.

—Es divertido que tus hermanos tengan novia, creo que a tu madre se le diluirá el odio.

—¿Crees que vaya a concentrarse contra ellas? Con Galia y _France_ no ha funcionado.

—Mmm... No sé cómo le cae la chica, pero me parece que menos bien que _France_ y su mejor amiga... Jo, no me quites las ilusiones —bufidito, poniéndose más crema y abrazándole un poco para ponerle en el pecho. Él se ríe un poco y se echa para atrás la cabeza recargándosele encima.

—Estás condenada como oveja negra, ¿no te lo comenté? Es mi súper poder.

—No. Aunque el ser "oveja" me da la esperanza de que al menos voy a pasármela bien —le mira de reojo—. Es tu cruz por ser el favorito.

—Favorito —se ríe burlón de eso.

—Eres el favorito de tu madre... ¡La he visto!

—Nah, _England_ lo es —desinterés. La belga levanta una ceja.

—No, eres tú y por un buen trecho. Yo creo que a ti te trata distinto —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Distinto cómo?

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—, como si realmente quisiera que le respondieras —él gira un poco la cara para mirarla—. Es la impresión que da —se encoge de hombros.

—En fin... ni siquiera sé si vaya a salirle bien, _Eire_ se pilla de cualquier cosa que tenga tetas.

—¿De cualquiera cualquiera? —sonríe dándole un besito en la mandíbula.

—Hombre, no, de _our mother_ no, por ejemplo —sonríe de lado. Bélgica tiene que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no aclararle que en realidad su madre no es como que tenga muchas...

—Bien, eso lo hace un poco menos... Patológico —recarga la barbilla en su hombro.

—Ya veremos si ella... ese suele ser el problema —junta un poco la cabeza con la suya, mirando a Seychelles que ya que le han puesto crema, se está duchando para meterse al agua con América y Australia.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ellas? —la mira también.

— _Yes._

—Es que... Tu hermano es un poco... —vacila. El escocés mira a Bélgica de nuevo—. A ver, feo feo no es —valora y él se ríe—. No, en serio —sonríe—. Es sólo que no...

—¿Ajá?

—Bueno, no es que yo haya hablado mucho con él. Pero lo poco que hemos dicho… No tiene filtro.

Escocia sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Aunque... —se lo piensa un poco más y él la vuelve a mirar de reojo—. Quizás tiene una muy buena asistente... Porque todos sus informes o formularios o datos que tiene que darnos para la comunidad siempre están a tiempo —cae en la cuenta.

—¿Insinúas que es serio para ciertas cosas? —finge sorprenderse y Bélgica se ríe.

—No lo había asociado... A él con esos correos —confiesa.

—Lo que pasa es que nadie suele quedarse bastante tiempo mirándole para darse cuenta.

Bélgica se ríe, haciendo que él sonría un poco, aunque lo dice en serio.

—Será que siempre va con alguien más interesante.

Escocia inclina la cabeza sin estar seguro de a qué se refiere. La belga le mira y levanta las cejas sonriendo.

—¿Sabes? Este chico también lleno de pecas, mal hablado, con el puro omnipresente en la boca, de voz grave y rasposa —miradita. El escocés se ríe y se sonroja un poco, echando atrás la cabeza otra vez.

—Y el tatuaje, debiste ver el repaso que me pegó ella en la ducha —Escociaaaa... ella levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—¿En cuál ducha?

—Ayer después del rugby.

—Ah, la ropa robada —asiente sin haberse pensado la logística—. Así que te pegó un repasón.

— _Yes... well_ —se encoge de hombros y la belga se ríe.

—Reto a cualquiera a que no te pegue un buen repaso con el tatuaje.

—¿Ves? Por eso me lo hice —vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

—Bueno... Es tu turno.

—¿Mi turno?

—De una de tus obligaciones —hace hincapié en esa palabra para molestarle un poquito.

— _What?_ —levanta las cejas, sorprendido y Bélgica se ríe con la reacción.

—Una súper elaborada… De esas... Obligaciones —se encoge de hombros. Escocia inclina la cabeza y la mira con cara de circunstancias—. Si serás dramático —se ríe—. Ten, tu gran obligación. Ponme bronceador.

—C-Cómo... ¿a-ahora? ¿Aquí? —levanta las cejas... y se sonroja.

—Mmm... ¿Sí?

Escocia traga saliva y hemos de decir que la belga se sonroja a juego. El chico toma el bote de crema, vacilando, se da la vuelta en la tumbona poniendo demasiado peso en los pies y por eso se cae. Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—Cielos... —trata de no reírse la siempre diplomática Bélgica... Y se le dificulta.

El escocés sacude un poco la cabeza e Inglaterra que sí lo ha visto se muere de la risa, junto con Irlanda, que a pesar de estar revisando a Seychelles, no se crean que no tiene bien checados a sus hermanos y lo que están haciendo con la crema *ojosenblanco*.

Escocia les señala a los dos levantándose y haciendo una seña de cortarles el cuello. Irlanda se ríe aún más sonoramente con el gesto. El mayor se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Bélgica, que trata de mantener una expresión de general neutralidad.

—Permíteme un segundo, te prometo que ahora vengo —se guarda el bronceador en el bolsillo y se acerca primero que nada a Inglaterra, levantándole de debajo de las axilas y cargándoselo al hombro mientras este se deja de reír y empieza a patearle y golpearle.

Se acerca a Irlanda, que cuando ve que levanta a Inglaterra se pone un poco tenso y alerta, no lo negaremos. De alguna manera misteriosa, consigue agarrarlos a los dos y acercarlos a la piscina y su idea era tirarlos a ellos nada más, pero acaban los tres. América se ríe a carcajadas.

Inglaterra que se ha quedado sin aire, es el primero en tratar de subir nadando, chillando y haciendo un escándalo para salir del agua. Seychelles y Australia también se vuelven a mirarles, riendo.

Irlanda, que se lo esperaba desde el instante en que vio que cargaban a Inglaterra, lejos de sólo intentar nadar y salir chillando, intenta hundir a Escocia y pelear un poco con él para que no salga. Escocia utiliza un sucio movimiento y tira del bañador de Irlanda, bajándoselo.

Las burbujas aumentan en un grito de horror, porque Seychelles está en la piscina. Irlanda deja de ir tras Escocia, deteniéndose para subirse el bañador lo antes posible y ahí Escocia consigue salir a por aire muerto de la risa...

No creas que Seychelles no se sonroja un poco y trata de ver algo "disimuladamente" ehm... no, es que quería mojarse el pelo, por eso ha hundido la cabeza. Un irlandés se sonroja.

Escocia sale de la piscina también y abre los brazos para Bélgica en plan, "ya está" acercándosele de nuevo. La chica se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Irlanda finalmente consigue subirse el bañador y mirar a Escocia con cara de "me vengaré". Escocia le sonríe vencedor, sentándose con Bélgica.

Inglaterra se mira a sí mismo empapado de arriba abajo con su camiseta, que ahora se le pega y marca un poco que lleva algo al cuello, pero bueno. Se la escurre en el borde.

E Irlanda, míralo que listo, recolecta sus lentes del fondo de la piscina, pero no sale, recargándose en la pared y mirando a Seychelles con interés, que toma a Australia y a América del cuello, planeando los tres atrapar a Inglaterra y tirarle otra vez.

Francia, que se ha sentado en su tumbona cuando ha empezado todo este asunto, sonríe hacia Inglaterra mirándole de arriba a abajo y pensando que se ve muy mono todo mojadito.

—Eres DE VERDAD el infame hermano mayor —suelta Bélgica riendo.

—Alguna ventaja tiene que tener —sonríe Escocia. Bélgica levanta los brazos y se amarra el pelo en un moño.

—La desventaja es que ahora estás todo mojado.

Escocia se pone tras ella, sonríe un poco maligno y se escurre una gota de agua sobre su espalda. Escalofrío.

— _Albaaa!_ ¡Además estás frío!

—Nah, está el agua caliente —se ríe un poco.

—Ya me imagino, en comparación a la de _Nessie..._

—Claro —se embadurna las manos con crema y se las pone en los hombros—. Recoge las piernas.

Lo hace, abrazándoselas y Escocia le desata la parte de arriba para poder extenderla por toda la espalda.

—Qué es lo que... ¡Oh! —se sonroja, nerviosita cuando le desata, aunque sonríe un poco y le mira de reojo —. Cielos.

Él le sonríe un poco y mueve los dedos hacia debajo de las axilas hasta más adentro de lo que es realmente necesario.

—A-Ah! _Albaaa_ —medio protesta en un susurrito sin poder defenderse del todo —, esa zona... Está cubierta.

— _Sorry_ —claro, suenas tan TAAAAAN arrepentido. Ella cierra los ojos y... Hombre, no es que no le guste, en realidad, sólo le da vergüencita.

—Ya, ya... _Sorry_. Voy a meterte yo las manos al bañador y a embadurnarte ahí debajo de crema.

Sobre todo porque al próximo movimiento las manos se meten por la espalda un poco dentro de las bragas. Bélgica da un respinguito.

—Veo que no te cortas.

Escocia se humedece los labios, sonrojadito, porque además la imagen de la amenaza.

—Nada más es por si acaso... —ahora hacia los muslos. Bélgica traga saliva.

—Es... V-vale, No me quejo...

— _I mean_ , es mi obligación, por si el sol...

—Ahora vemos que sólo necesitabas un buen incentivo para esto de la "obligación" —se echa un poquito atrás y le mira por encima del hombro.

—Hay obligaciones que no me importa cumplir —mira que sonrisa de idiota traes… ella le mira la cara.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta... —sonríe un poco también —. Ahora veo por qué preguntabas si aquí…

El pelirrojo se ríe, sonrojándose un poco más y baja el ritmo volviendo a su espalda, nada más por... Bélgica le vueeeelve a mirar de reojo y este sonríe un poco y vuelve a atarle el bikini.

Bélgica sonríe un poco... Y en cuanto se siente el bikini bien amarrado se suelta las piernas, se gira a Escocia y le mete un BUEN beso contra la tumbona. Y al mayor de los hermanos brits se le va la cabeza completamente.

Hasta Francia les mete un buen silbido sin respuesta.

Sinceramente no creo ni que se entere, ¿ves? ¿Ves? Y tú que no querías atárselo, ¿ves lo que consiguen los chicos buenos?

xoOXOox

Después de un rato nadando con sus hermanos, Seychelles sale de la alberca y… está teniendo un enorme dilema en la toalla.

Irlanda decide que está siendo muy obvio así que nada un poco más observando de reojo el dilema con la toalla; sin notarlo.

Busca a Irlanda notando que está en el agua y eso la calma un poco porque es que... veréis, Seychelles odia las líneas del moreno y en casa pues... Traga saliva y se sonroja un poco asegurándose que no pasa nada. Se tumba y... como siempre, se quita la parte de arriba del bikini.

Irlanda tarda casi treinta segundos en casi ahogarse. Casi, casi parcialmente.

Inglaterra, que seguía por ahí con Australia y América, aprovecha un descuido de los niños y lo ahoga del todo jugando. Irlanda hace gluglú y le mete un poco el pie, tomando al inglés de la cintura y tirando de él hacia abajo, así que el cejón se hunde también, empezando a pelearse.

Al menos intentándolo porque le ha tomado tan desprevenido que es muy probable que lo único que consiga sea abrazar al inglés de la cintura para no hundirse del todo como el Titanic y hacer un poco de peso muerto. Dan unas vueltas e Irlanda trata de sacar la cabeza para tomar aire. Inglaterra lucha, saliendo también.

Irlanda... Vale, vamos a admitir que se ríe un poco y le echa agua en la cara, lanzándose sobre él para pelear un poco más e Inglaterra flipa, porque no es para NADA común que JUEGUEN con él ninguno de sus hermanos y lo va a apreciar de aquí al infinito este próximo ratito.

E Irlanda se acuerda de que Seychelles está topless, así que se distrae un poco, pero Inglaterra se le echa encima otra vez. Y otra vez hay un gluglú con Irlanda intentando hacerle calzón chino y riéndose de nuevo un poco debajo del agua… Irlanda extraña a sus hermanos por lo que veo, ahora que tienen novia.

Así que retoza un poco con Inglaterra, lo agarra de las piernas y de la espalda desde abajo del agua y lo lanza al otro lado de la piscina e Inglaterra sale volando indefectiblemente.

Irlanda se ríe yendo a ahogarlo sin piedad y al cabo de un rato ya es Inglaterra el que intenta huir… por eso es que no juegan contigo, porque además se ensañan con él. Tiene la ventaja de la existencia de Sey. Es que además Inglaterra está acostumbrado a jugar con Francia.

Seychelles está un poco indignada porque no está causando toda la conmoción que esperaba.

No, sí la estás causando... En la cabeza de Irlanda, sólo que es chico y me le distraen. Y cuando se distrae, Inglaterra le ataca de nuevo. Finalmente, Irlanda medio ahoga una última vez a Inglaterra y da un salto hacia afuera de la alberca.

Así que la morena saca el teléfono y se hace una foto en la que no se le ve nada pero se sobreentiende bastante para Abdul.

Y cuando está en eso, Irlanda, chorreando agua y mirando aún a la alberca, se acerca a ella sin pensar que en que la va a tener enfrente en... _topless._

Ella se ríe con algún comentario, escribiendo alguna tontería de respuesta e Irlanda se queda PASMADO frente a ella, mirándole los pechos.

Evidentemente ella lo nota casi enseguida y se sonroja. Traga saliva un segundo sin moverse. Irlanda se humedece los labios, aún ipsofacto. Parpadea lentamente con una imagen mental clarísima en la que pellizca uno y se come el otro.

El sonrojo de ella aumenta poco a poco hasta que la cosa es tan incómoda que TIENE que taparse con los brazos.

— _STOP STARING AT ME! You fucking psycho!_

Irlanda parpadea al caer en la cuenta y agita un poco la cabeza secándose como perro y lanzándole diminutas gotitas de agua encima.

—¡Deja de enseñar las tetas y puede que deje de mirártelas! —se defiende una vez que termina de sacudirse.

—¡No las estoy enseñando, nada más estoy tomando el sol!

—¡Con ellas al aire! Qué esperas que haga... Te pones histérica en tu cuarto porque estoy ahí, y te tapas hasta las orejas con la toalla, pero vienes aquí y te sientas ASÍ—alega con los ojos apretados.

—¡Espero que hagas lo que una persona normal y no lo que un _psycho!_

El irlandés traga saliva, respira un poco y abre los ojos. Toma un poco más de aire y la mira de reojo un instante.

—¡Eres el único que se ha quedado ahí pasmado como si fuera la primera vez que ve unos pechos! —sigue ella y mira a los lados.

—Pues quizás no hay nadie más interesado en verte a ti los _fucking_ pechos, _bloody hell_ —suelta sin pensar—, ni que los tuvieras tan buenos.

La chica se sonroja más e Inglaterra se vuelve a Irlanda con eso de quien está interesado o no.

—¡Pues si no lo están no los mires!

 _—What the hell is wrong with you!_ —se levanta Inglaterra, poniéndose delante de Seychelles, defendiéndola.

—Pues... ¡Pues! Cómo no voy a mirarl... —se calla, mirando a Inglaterra y pensando que es justo lo que le faltaba —. _What is wrong with you? What do you want?_

Seychelles aprieta los ojos porque eso no se lo esperaba y se levanta tomando a Inglaterra del brazo.

— _What the hell_ crees? ¡Deja tranquila a Seychelles!

Irlanda se detiene un segundo, levanta una ceja y luego mira a Seychelles.

— _Daddy, daddy... Help me_! —imita la voz que usó para burlarse de él y de su madre en su cuarto.

—¡Pues si eres un imbécil cómo no voy a ayudarla!

— _England, England please_... —pide la chica, pero Inglaterra no le hace ni caso.

—No hablo contigo, larva

—Yo sí que hablo contigo.

—Creo que escucho una mosca... —suelta el irlandés al aire, mirando a Seychelles.

Francia, que estaba bastante desconcentrado escuchando música y leyendo, nota el revuelo bajando el libro y levantándose.

—Sigue andando, _Ireland_ —pide Inglaterra señalando mientras ella vuelve a ponerse el bikini.

—¿Porque tú me lo ordenes? ¡Ha!

— _Yes!_ ¡Déjala tranquila!

—¿A ti qué te importa? —pregunta Irlanda frunciendo el ceño y girándose a Inglaterra del todo —, deja de molestarme, larva.

—¡Me importa si la estás molestando a ella!

—¿Y a mí qué? Tú me estás molestando a mí, así que quedamos a mano —le pone una mano en el pecho y le empuja un poquito.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia acercándose a Seychelles.

—Nada de quedamos a mano, lárgate —le empuja también.

—Que... —Seychelles aprieta los ojos porque es difícil de explicar.

—Deja de tentarme las bolas —empujón de vueeeelta.

Francia la mira, y luego mira a Irlanda... Y luego a Inglaterra. Hace _facepalm_ mental porque no quiere que se peleen.

—Pues tú deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman —empujón más fuerte, Escocia lo toma de debajo de las axilas.

Irlanda trastabilla porque además Inglaterra y los empujones, los tiene bien ensayados.

— _Merde..._ —susurra Francia acercándose a Escocia tomándole del brazo—. ¿A él? ¿De todas las opciones posibles a ÉL es al que detienes?

Inglaterra patalea como un loco y Escocia aparta un poco a Francia. Irlanda sonríe al ver que Escocia toma a Inglaterra, dispuesto a echársele encima montoneramente.

Escocia se gira quitando a Inglaterra de su abasto cuando ve que le salta encima, para que no lo alcance, así que Irlanda da un golpe al aire y Francia intenta tomarle del brazo una vez terminado el movimiento.

—Para —pide el francés con voz excepcionalmente suave y clara.

— _What the hell!_ ¡Suéltame! —le quita la mano.

Escocia acaba por soltar a Inglaterra en el suelo y Seychelles se tapa la cara con las manos pensando que esto es un desastre. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se da la media vuelta medio fulminando a Escocia de paso, acercándose a Inglaterra.

—Para —Seychelles es quien le detiene ahora.

Irlanda frunce el ceño a Francia y luego mira a Seychelles de reojo, se sonroja un poco y decide largarse a su tumbona. Inglaterra se calma un poco al ver que Irlanda se marcha soltándose del todo de Escocia, acercándose a Francia.

—Quizás pudieras detener a la persona apropiada la próxima vez —reclama Francia al escocés. Seychelles mira a Irlanda agobiada, porque no quería liarla tanto, recordándose que esto NO puede pasar.

—Lo hice —responde Escocia mirando a Francia con cara de circunstancias. Francia le mira un par de segundos sin entender su lógica antes de girarse a Inglaterra y bajar el tono.

—¿Estás bien?

— _All my brothers are crazy!_

—Bueno... Ya, no es como que no los conozcamos bien... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Seychelles de reojo —. ¿Cómo empezó esto? —le pregunta al inglés aún en bajito.

— _Ireland_ estaba molestándola.

Seychelles mira a Irlanda, sentada en su tumbona. Irlanda refunfuña un poco, mirando su teléfono, sonrojadito por estar pensando en lo que acaba de pasar (y en las tetas de Seychelles), con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no mirarla.

Se muerde el labio, se estira apretando los ojos y vuelve a mirarle. Quizás alguien le mira de reojo una fracción de segundo… se masajea las sienes, se sonroja un poco y vuelve a quedarse en topless.

Cosa que Irlanda no puede creer cuando la ve, que sí que la ve en no tanto rato. Es decir... Joder. Se lleva los dos brazos a la cara, tapándosela con ellos. ¿Por qué no se pone de espaldas? Porque así puede verla de vez en vez de reojito, mientras piensa otra vez en el asunto de comerle uno y pellizcarle el otro.

Ella nada más se queda ahí, quieta, SABIENDO que la está mirando y dejando que lo haga en realidad... puede que hasta incorpore un poco el respaldo y se lleve las manos a la nuca.

Irlanda se pregunta... De verdad, qué es lo que hace. No acaba de entender que por un lado proteste tanto pero por otro se haya vuelto a poner ahí, justamente como estaba. Bufa un poco cuando levanta los brazos preguntándose si cree que no la está viendo, o si cree que la está viendo y lo hace a propósito. Porque hacerlo a propósito si no quiere que la mire... Quizás quiere que la mire para mostrarle lo que nunca va a tener... Quizás quiere que lo tenga. Claro que por que había gritado.

"Cielos... Las mujeres son MUY complicadas", piensa para sí, quitándose los brazos de la cara y sentándose en la tumbona para ver si baja o no los brazos o si se vuelve a tapar cuando ve que es de verdad posible que la esté viendo.

Cuando nota que se mueve, porque no te creas que ella no le está vigilando de reojito... se sonroja más, aprieta los ojos y no se mueve.

Francia por su parte, tira un poco de Inglaterra asegurándole que ya está, Irlanda parece controlado, dedicándose mejor a observar desde su tumbona a Seychelles, porque algo que pasa está empezando a no cuadrarle. Inglaterra se calma volviendo a sentarse también.

Irlanda se queda inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de no mirarla con absoluta obviedad. Se alegra un poco de que no se cubra... Se humedece los labios y con su mejor aire de desinterés decide ir por sus lentes de sol que ha dejado debajo del trampolín cuando le ha tirado Escocia a la alberca.

Escocia también nota que es imposible que Seychelles no se esté dando cuenta de cómo la mira Irlanda y aun así ahora ya no parece con ganas de montar en cólera.

Nerviosito, se pasa una mano por la cabeza y se levanta, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y dando tooooda la vuelta a la alberca para ir por sus lentes. Ella sigue tensa, con los ojos cerrados para no verle mirarla, sonrojada y cambiando de postura cada pocos segundos. Decide ponerse a escuchar música.

Irlanda sonríe cuando al fin llega por sus lentes, humedeciéndose los labios. Decide intentar una cosa más que quizás es arriesgada, quizás es muuuuy arriesgada, pero en realidad, bueno, no pierde nada.

Localiza el tonel donde están guardadas las cervezas, impresionado de no tener una YA en la mano, por cierto. Sonríe un poco y se dirige ahí.

Está junto a Escocia, que le mira bastante entretenido. Vacila cuando ve a Escocia, carraspea un poco y se sonroja, tomando... dos. El escocés levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco burlón.

— _Shut up_ —murmura girándose hacia Seychelles, sonrojado.

—Ni siquiera vas a conseguir hablarle como siga así —la mira de reojo.

— _Whatever_ —murmura caminando hacia ella, dándole un trago laaaargo a su cerveza.

Escocia le mira muy interesado, haciendo un gesto a Bélgica y llamando a su madre para que esté atenta también. TOOODOS miran a Irlanda, que se acerca a Seychelles... Y mira a la alberca... Y a la sombrilla... Y a sus manos.

Toooooodos, salvo Seychelles que sigue incomodísima, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares en los oídos. Irlanda carraspea, vacila, carraspea otra vez, se agacha un poco y pone la cerveza al lado de Seychelles. La deja en la tumbona o en el suelo o en algún lado. Si se puede, sólo a que le roce un poco el frío de la cerveza, antes de erguirse otra vez.

Ella no puede evitar abrir los ojos a pesar de sus esfuerzos e Irlanda se pega un buen susto cuando lo nota.

—Te traje... _B-Beer. Bye_ —se da la media vuelta y se va a su tumbona casi corriendo. Ella parpadea, temblando un poco.

Irlanda se echa en la tumbona casi de un clavado de lo rápido que es, rojo como tomate. Al menos había conseguido hablarle y llevarle una cerveza. Era complejísimo si iba _topless._

Sey aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco tomando la lata, suspirando un poco derrotada, intentando recordarse que esto no puede pasaaaaar.

Le toma un rato atreverse a mirar a ver si se la está tomando o si la lanzó al agua, se la regaló a alguien o... Algo así. De momento la ha dejado ahí, mordiéndose el labio y pensando qué hacer, jugando con la chapa del cierre con las uñas.

Y cuando nota que ha tomado la lata sonríe idiotizado, aunque se queda un poco congelado porque... Sólo está ahí, no se la está bebiendo. Parpadea bebiéndose la suya, en ascuas.

Quiero decir que Francia, que no ha dejado de mirarles con atención, levanta una ceja con todo el movimiento.

Se lo piensa, se lo piensa porque se había prometido no aceptarle nada, porque esto no puede pasar... pero es que se la había traído frente a todos, porque sí, después de haberle gritado y enfrentado con Inglaterra. Además, no es como que no le apetezca. Pasa un dedo por la lata sintiéndola fresquita.

Irlanda se lo piensa un poco... Es decir, hombre, era una cerveza. Quizás no debía haberle mirado las tetas por dos horas, pero... Es que desde antes se NEGABA a que le invitara algo y eso le ardía en su ego de macho cabrío. ¿Cuál era su _bloody_ problema? ¡Se había acostado con GALES!

Quizás le gustaban los chicos como él, "sensibles", tontos, ridículos y que parecieran... Chicas delicadas. Niega con la cabeza. Ya podía olvidarse de eso esta chica si iba a ser con él.

Se sonroja al darse cuenta que llevándole la cerveza así frente a todos, le había dado la oportunidad de, igualmente, rechazarle una bebida frente a todo el mundo y de manera aún más obvia, se revuelve agobiándose un poco.

* * *

 _Cada vez estás en un lío más gordo, irlandés idiota. ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

La africana se humedece los labios aun pensando y al final... abre la lata y le mira. Irlanda parpadea... Nota que le mira, pega un botecito y gira la cara. Seychelles sonríe y la vierte en el suelo.

Cuando la vuelve a mirar abre la boca y casi se le salen los ojos. La chica sonríe con suficiencia al notar que la mira y nada más cuando queda una gota, se la acerca a la boca y la toma con la lengua.

— _Oh! Come on! You bloody bitch_! —protesta, no a gritos... Tampoco especialmente bajito, aunque, sí, claaaaro que se sonroja con la última gota que se ha puesto en la lengua.

—Juju — se ríe un poquito, volviendo a cerrar los ojos acomodándose en la tumbona.

Ahí va Irlanda levantándose sin pensar, se acerca hasta ella y la levanta como pueda... Literalmente como pueda. Intenta que sea como saco de papas, pero quizás es como princesa... No lo sé.

— _Waaaah! No! What are you doing?!_ —patalea ella.

— _You bloody, bloody, bloody..._ _Agh!_ —se acerca al borde de la alberca... Y la lanza.

— _Waaaaah!_ —se hace bolita pero sonríe un poco.

—HA! —grita desde el borde de la alberca, sintiendo que al fin consigue concretar algo de lo que empieza.

—¡Idiota! —protesta sonriendo al sacar la cabeza del agua. Él se relaja considerablemente al ver que sonríe, descolocado y ella le lanza agua.

—¡Tú eres la tonta que desperdicia cerveza!

—¡Eso es porque no quiero nada tuyo!

—Pues... ¡Pues! Eres una zorra y una tonta.

Y no quiero decirte exactamente en donde están las cejas de Francia pero creo que tardarán un par de días en volver.

—Y tú un idiota —vuelve a lanzarle agua, a lo que Irlanda se quita para que no le caiga.

—Pues viniendo de ti, que eres tonta y zorra, quizás que me consideres idiota no sea tan malo.

—Se te puede decir lo mismo —se acerca al borde y sale del agua, escurriéndose el pelo.

Se le queda mirando otra vez embobado, porque es que joder, que bien se ve con la partecita de abajo del bikini únicamente, sin nada arriba y toda mojada. Ella entrecierra los ojos y da un paso hacia él. El chico la mira a la cara y da un pasito atrás.

— _W-What?_

Seychelles sonríe de lado y da otro pasito hacia él un poco más lateral, de manera que se acerca más en perpendicular a la piscina. El británico traga saliva, se humedece los labios y da un pasito de lado, no hacia atrás... Sí, justo hacia la piscina en una especie de baile.

— _Are you scared of me?_ —se acerca otro pasito más porque lo que quiere es que se caiga.

— _I... I... Your..._ Joder, es que tus tetas... —mira un poco al cielo para no vérselas, dando el mismo paso en bailecito otra vez.

— _Yes, you staring again, psycho stalker_ —otro paso.

—¡No estoy viéndote, niña tonta, estoy mirando al cielo! —protesta mirándole a la cara y dando otro pasito.

Le pone la mano sobre el pecho, sobre el corazón, con suavidad y yo sé, Seychelles, estoy segura, que debes sentir su corazón latir.

Él le mira a los ojos y piensa que quizás al fin lo ha logrado. Traga saliva y mueve la mirada a la mano de reojito. Y ahí Seychelles le mete el empujón, sin dejar pasar el hecho de su corazón.

Hace un bonito arco y la mira otra vez a los ojos un instante, estirando la mano e intentando atraparla de un zarpazo en el último instante, a lo que ella intenta escaparse pero es posible que la atrape.

 _Yeah!_ Si la atrapa se sentirá mejor y habrá más contacto, ya que va a tirar de ella hacia sí... Pudiéramos decir que "abrazándola", aunque más bien es sujetándola.

Así que ella se le cae encima al entrar de nuevo al agua. Es decir la jala del brazo, pero en cuanto la tiene cerca, quizás a medio camino es que la sujeta del torso contra él. La morena aprieta los ojos y acaba con la cara hundida en su cuello/pecho en un segundo.

Y creo que Irlanda jamás ha tenido la piel de gallina como la tiene ahora mismo. Hay todo un lio de brazos y piernas bajo el agua y Seychelles abre los ojos aguantando la respiración.

Irlanda tiene los ojos apretados, sacando burbujas por nariz y boca, y la verdad, la verdad es que está pensando, independientemente del agua y de que le ha tirado y todo lo demás... Que tiene los pechos desnudos de Seychelles contra su pecho... Y que querría quedarse así un ratito más sin salir a que le grite.

Seychelles tiene el impulso de acercarse y darle un beso al ver la cara que pone... aprieta los ojos y da una patada para salir a por aire y alejársele.

Él traga saliva y piensa por un instante en no soltarla, pero hala... le hace falta aire. La suelta de la cintura aunque aún la tiene agarrada del brazo con la otra mano y sale a tomar aire.

—¡Imbécil! —intenta alejarse porque es que NO puede tener impulso de darle un beso.

—¡Tú eres más tonta! —protesta sin soltarle del brazo, con el corazón aún súper acelerado entre la caída, el agua y sus pechos. Con la otra mano le echa agua en la cara. Ella cierra los ojos apartando la cara y le echa ella también—. Sal conmigo hoy en la noche —suelta ahí en medio de la brutalidad y bestialidad, en un instante de conexión cerebral correcta o incorrecta quizás.

— _What?_

—Vamos a donde quieras... A bailar o a... A dónde sea —vacila un poco dejando de echarle agua en la cara, sonrojadito, apretándole aún el brazo.

— _No!_

— _Why?_ —pregunta frustrado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no quiero salir contigo, eres un _psycho_ y un idiota —sonríe de lado—. Y no soporto tu presencia —le tira un poquito de agua. Y creo que ella debe medio ahogarse porque él no le tira un poquito, le tira MUCHA. Así que se ríe y se hunde para esconderse.

Irlanda frunce el ceño sin saber qué hacer con esas risas, yendo abajo del agua también. Joder... ¡Se había A COS TA DO con Gales! ¡Y no quería salir con él! Y él... ¿Por qué coño seguía preguntándole? Tira de su brazo y la atrae hacia él, claro si apenas pesa nada ella.

Vacila con el impulso de abrazarla de nuevo... Pero se detiene, porque si algo ha aprendido es a que estas cosas no suelen funcionar a fuerzas, por más ganas que tenga de forzarla a que quiera. Repentinamente... La suelta del todo aún debajo del agua, alejándose de ella y sacando la cabeza para tomar aire.

Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, porque aun tiene aire y en vez de salir, se hunde. Irlanda se pasa las manos por la cara echándose el pelo para atrás y ella le tira de un pie y luego vuelve a salir, habiendo tenido el impulso de hacer como Escocia y quitarle el bañador.

El chico se resbala un poco hundiéndose en el agua y volviendo a salir. Al final ella nada para sacar la cabeza a la superficie sonriendo e Irlanda la mira descolocado, porque por un lado dice que no quiere, pero por otro le sonríe y le jala el pie y hace esas cosaaaas.

Ella se quita el agua de los ojos echándose atrás el pelo también y la verdad es que ahora es él el que tiene unas tremendas ganas de darte un beso, niña tonta, aunque sabe claramente cuál sería el resultado. Sólo por eso vuelve a echarle agua en la cara. Ella vuelve a reírse y vuelve a defenderse salpicándole y sois un par de ridículos y Escocia te va a machacar con esto TODA la vida.

Cual si Escocia fuera mejor.

Irlanda le echa aún más agua y finalmente empieza a sonreír con la risa de ella y pronto le tenemos riéndose un poco, acercándosele un poco. Los británicos y su ritmo... no lo creo, es posible que a la segunda salpicadura ella sea quien le salte encima, abrazándole para hundirle.

Y él se ríe un poco más quedándose un paralizado (y por consiguiente hundiéndose), porque otra vez tiene sus pechos en su pecho y... Es que se le vuelve a acelerar el corazón y puede que medio se ahogue saliendo con ella abrazada, tosiendo.

Y espera que la muy bruta, para no hundirse ella no sea la cabeza lo que te abrace… la piscina se vuelve el mar rojo con el sangrado nasal de Irlanda. Que como te descuides va a ir a comerte un pezón y no va a ser su culpa, joder.

Seychelles parpadea saliendo de su postura de juego... porque se había metido un poco demasiado en el juego en plan como si fuera América o Canadá y le suelta. Irlanda la mira... Sabiendo, pero SABIENDO que ha hecho algo mal y que ahora viene el momento al que siempre llega, en que pasan cosas como que las dos putas le echan del cuarto.

—Waaah! _You..._ —Seychelles es una bestia, vuelve a ponerle el pie en las regiones vitales a ver de verdad.

Ok... Ok. Reacción inesperada. Es que además para acabarla de joder, Irlanda no está empalmadísimo... Pero no está tranquilo. La mira con cara de circunstancias volviendo a tomarla del tobillo.

— _You pervert!_ —protesta y mueve los brazos y las piernas para separarse.

—¡Pues me has puesto tu _bloody_ teta en la cara! —se defiendes apretando los ojos sin querer soltarle la pierna, sonrojándose.

— _I'm just... I just playing!_

— _I... I... I'm sorry, ok?_ —responde sinceramente vacilando un instante antes de soltarla.

— _You are... sorry?_

— _I... I... Your bloody tit was... There..._ _A-And... I..._

—No te pienso perdonar —se cruza de brazos y él pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Well..._ —suspira tranquilizándose con esto—, sinceramente no me sorprende. No vas a hacer nada de lo que pida o proponga, no es novedad.

—Igual ni puede pasar dos minutos sin pensar en mis pechos. _Canada!_ ¡Pásame el bikini! —le pide acercándose el borde de la piscina.

Irlanda no puede evitar sentirse un poco niño castigado. El canadiense lo busca y se lo lanza, ella se lo pone.

—No soy el pervertido idiota que crees que soy —asegura mirándola.

—Ah, ¿no? —levanta una ceja—. Seguramente eres aun peor.

— _I guess you will never know..._

—¿Qué eres entonces? —Pone los ojos en blanco.

— _A guy with a big dick_ —se ríe.

— _Oh, fuck you_ —le tira agua y se ríe, pero es en protesta.

Se ríe un montón porque le ha hecho mucha gracia su propio chiste y ella vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y como el agua no funciona le da un empujón, sin dejar de sonreír.

Irlanda se ríe aún, abriendo los brazos y hundiéndose en el agua y probablemente pateándole un poco las piernas con intención de hundirla. La chica niega un poco con la cabeza mirándole aun sonriendo y él sale del agua otra vez y sonríe orgulloso.

—¡Hasta tú, señorita "te detesto" te reíste!

—Me reía de ti —le saca la lengua.

—Bien, yo me reía de ti... —se encoge de hombros y le saca la lengua tratando de entender si en realidad lo que pasa es que le cae bien pero no le gusta... Eso le preocupa un poco y decide sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

Ella, que aun está en el agua da una patada en la pared y un par de brazadas hacia atrás. Irlanda la mira y sonríe un poco de lado.

—Quieres... —empieza y se detiene, parpadeando.

—No —le guiña un ojo sonriendo.

— _Arsehole_ —responde sonrojándose con el guiño de manera irremediable.

—Idiota.

—Zorra —camina hacia las cervezas.

— _Psycho_ —se hunde nadando nada más.

Y creo que para este punto... Es que Irlanda empieza a notar que no son oasis en medio del desierto, una isla a medio océano (bueno, sí pero ahora mismo... no)... Es decir... Junto con ella en el agua, están América y Australia nadando, y Galia con los pies metidos en el agua, sonriendo... Y hay música al fondo y gente correteando y se había olvidado de absolutamente todos.

— _Wicked!_ —exclama para sí levantando las cejas y rascándose la nuca

Y ahí se le va a acercar Escocia y a tomarle de los hombros. Y el irlandés va a pegar un salto que para qué te cuento, infarto triple y todo.

— _Hello..._ —sonrisa y tono perfectamente malignos.

—Hmm... —sí, sólo con oírle ya tiembla del terror—. _What do you want?_

—¿Tú qué crees?

—N-No lo sé, ¿cerveza? Suéltame —le da un codazo.

—Y qué tal tus secretos de seducción, ¿eh? —se aparta un poco pero no le suelta.

—Ehh... _Shut up!_ Vengo por cerveza.

—Me parece perfecto, yo vengo a hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar de qué? No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo —responde... Bastante culpable.

—¿No? ¿Ni siquiera sobre eso de estar a punto a punto de qué? ¿Con Seychelles?

—Estoy a punto, le he... —se sonroja y pretende decir chupado una teta, pero por alguna razón, se contiene por ahora.

—Insultado sin parar y conseguido que la larva casi te intente pegar.

— _England_ me va a intentar más que pegar.

— _Well_ , admito que el asunto del _topless_ es envidiable.

—Y no creas que no noté que lejos de ayudar...—sonríe—. ¡Qué tal! ¡Ha!

—Las tiene bastante bien puestas, una pena que no puedas tocarlas.

—Le he chupado una.

—También le has llevado una cerveza de la forma más ridícula.

—No ha sido... Ehm... Ridícula.

—No... claaaaro… Te ha faltado arrodillarte y pedirle si quería que le masajearas los pies y le abanicaras.

— _Arsehole_... Te voy a enseñar los _bloody_ cojones como me sigas jodiendo —protesta sonrojado.

—¿Cuántas veces le has pedido salir por cierto? —mirada maliciosita. Entre el pelo rojo, las pecas y el color de piel... Irlanda debe parecer un diablito.

—Ninguna que te importe —medio agresivo, medio avergonzado.

—Debe estar en el record de la tía que más veces te ha rechazado y también en el de en menos tiempo —se lo piensa.

—Una más...

—No me amenaces y me insultes que creeré que estás ligando conmigo —y recibe un buen gancho a algún lado, que le da de refilón porque no logra esquivarlo del todo.

— _You bloody cunt_ —protesta y el mayor se ríe. Eventualmente, cuando no esté tan frustrado, el irlandés se reirá de estas cosas…

—¿Sabes quién está muy interesada en esto, además?

—¿Tu cola? —bufa.

—Tu madre.

— _What?_ —levanta una ceja y la busca. Palmaditas a la espalda… No se acordaba siquiera de que su madre estuviera ahí... De hecho, no se acordaba de su madre, punto—. _Bloody hell_... Puto lugar para... Hacer... Debería largarme por unas putas.

—Sí, eso ya se nota —hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle ahí abajo y el menor le mete un empujón histérico y se arregla la zona. Escocia se muere de risa porque igual ni se nota.

—¡Sólo porque te he dicho que me la tiraría!

— _Yeah,_ nada más por eso.

—Claro... ¡Por qué coño más podría ser! No está fea del todo... Nada más —se encoge de hombros.

—Y el _topless._

—Eso la ayuda, si no sería un poco un caso perdido pero puesta así...

—No puedo creer que sigas diciendo eso cuando TODOS te hemos visto babear.

—Ningún babear, yo no babeó estúpidamente por nadie.

—Tampoco puedo creer...

—¿Qué no puedes creer? —ojos en blanco.

—Que aun no hayamos ido a remojar a _Cymru._

Irlanda sonríe de INMEDIATO, relajándose con el cambio de tema y buscándole donde lo vio la última vez, Escocia lo busca también, sonriendo igual de maligno y peligroso.

Gales dice que metiendo mano a Galia encima y la está besuqueando, mira que sospechosamente conveniente.

Igual Escocia tira de Irlanda del cuello para acercarse a ellos. Irlanda se rieeee malignamente, anticipando... Saboreando el momento... Gales siente una perturbación en la fuerza.

Cuando está junto a ellos, con mucha delicadeza, el escocés levanta a Galia de la cintura para que Irlanda pueda llevarse a Gales. Ella parpadea al soltarse del beso sin saber qué ocurre en cuanto la levanta, pero sin hacer nada ni ponerse histérica porque está acostumbrada a que Roma y sobre todo Germania, simplemente la levanten y se la lleven a los sitios.

Es verdad... Es el método Germania.

Irlanda tira del pie de Gales, para empezar, arrastrándolo hasta que casi se cae de la tumbona, teniendo que medio meter el otro pie al suelo para medio sostenerse.

Escocia se ríe y no hace caso de Galia hasta que ella se gira en sus brazos para que la sostenga cómodamente, también son años de experiencia con Germania. Ahí traga saliva notando que... joder, es bonita y no se había fijado.

— _No! Nonono!_ ¡Déjame en paz! —protesta Gales intentando inmediatamente darle el mejor golpe que puede a Irlanda... En dónde sea. Consigue patearle en el muslo. Irlanda, si acaso le duele, se aguanta por completo sin que se le note, riéndose de Gales y echándosele encima para levantarlo.

—¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi príncipe? —pregunta Galia un poco preocupada.

—¿Tu... príncipe? Vamos a tirarlo al agua —la gira un poco para que vea la piscina.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiere y es divertido —Escocia se encoge de hombros y realmente ya no tendría por qué estar sujetando a Galia pero... ejem, ¿vais a culparlo?

Gales intenta girarse y ponerse boca abajo, dándole ahora un codazo a Irlanda que sí, le da de lleno en la mandíbula... Pero no le detiene, lo abraza de la espalda y le levanta a pesar de las patadas.

Inglaterra viene corriendo con su sonrisa de niño pequeño a ayudar, justo se acaba de enterar de lo que está pasando pero el escocés le detiene y el inglés pone cara de desconsuelo un instante antes de fruncir el ceño, la misma historia de sieeeeeempre. Excepto porque Escocia le señala para que él vaya a por su madre... pero Inglaterra no lo entiende.

— _This is outrageous! Bloody hell!_ —Gales se sigue moviendo como babosa con sal, más aún cuando Irlanda intenta bajarle los calzoncillos para hacer el proceso aún más ridículo.

Al final Escocia pone los ojos en blanco y deja a Inglaterra que haga lo que quiera, que ahora está en plan "pues sois tontos y ya ni quería jugar".

—A ver si te sacamos de una vez el _bloody_ palo en el culo que tienes —Irlanda se ríe dejándole el culo al aire sin podérselos bajar más porque se ha puesto maaaas histérico.

—¿Quieres mojarte? —le pregunta Escocia a Galia y eso es sólo por como se la ve tan bonita y tan suave... así que cuando ella niega, más pendiente de la pelea de los otros dos que de nada, él la suelta.

—¡Infame! ¡Una violación a la intimidad! —sigue gritando Gales intentando zafarse sin ningún éxito —. ¡Indignante! ¡Una barbarie!

Y ahí se va Escocia a tomarle de los brazos mientras Irlanda le toma de los pies. Irlanda se ríe un poco más de lo que está gritando, y le sonríe a Escocia cuando le ve llegar empezando a balancear al Gales pretendiendo lanzarlo a la mayor altura posible.

Inglaterra les mira de reojito con cara de pucherito, tan mono. Escocia le sigue el movimiento a Irlanda, por supuesto.

—¡Ha! _Bloody_ estirado de mierda... ¿quieres que te bajemos?

Es posible que aun tenga los pantalones bajo el culo... Porque cuando ha llegado Escocia no le ha dejado acabar de subírselos y ahora se arrepiente de haber estado besuqueando a Galia, rezando porque no se le vea nada.

Irlanda se ríe porque Gales sigue gritándoles los "insultos" más rebuscados posibles. Le hace un gesto a Escocia para soltarle cuando ya está a buena altura y ahí lo sueltan los dos, sonriendo.

Irlanda se da el lujo de soltarle un instante después para que Gales caiga completamente desbalagado.

Inglaterra se sienta con su madre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados todo jum! Britania que, por cierto, se está RIENDO, porque mientras no se metan con ella le encanta que hagan estas cosas. Inglaterra decide que TODOS en su familia son unos idiotas.

Gales sale del agua después de ponerse bien el bañador, sonrojado y con una cara de furia contenida que no puede con ella. Escocia aun está en el borde mirándole muerto de risa e Irlanda se le lanza encima volviendo a tirarle al agua y cayéndose con él.

Escocia se muere de la risa otra vez y mira significativamente a su madre.

—¡Larva! —llama a Inglaterra y este levanta la cabeza—. A _mum_ —le hace un gesto de nuevo. El inglés levanta las cejas desfrunciendo el ceño y mira a Britania... la abraza antes que se escape, riéndose de nuevo.

Britania se ríe de nuevo de Irlanda y justo al momento que Escocia grita "larva" niega con la cabeza frenéticamente cayendo en la cuenta.

— _No!_

— _Yeees_ —responde Escocia corriendo hacia ellos.

— _No! Nononono!_ ¡Tira a _England!_ —protesta empujando a Inglaterra, tratando de que la deje ir. Pero qué tanto puede empujar a Inglaterra, por dios.

—¡A mí ya me ha tirado antes! —responde Inglaterra sin dejarse empujar, porque además sí que quiere hacer esto. El mismo proceso que con Gales sólo que ahora Escocia se ocupa de los pies.

—Waaaa! ¡Como se atrevan! ¡Sueltenmeeeee!

Y los dos hacen la misma cara de malos llevándola al borde y Britania sabe... SABE que nada de lo que haga va a hacer que no la tiren. En efecto. Así que ahí acaba en el agua casi cayendo sobre Irlanda y Gales, con un grito de esos que hacen volar a las palomas, no vamos a negarlo.

Y cuando Inglaterra aun se está riendo, Escocia le empuja también. Gales e Irlanda que aún estaban peleando un poco, se separan al oír el griterío

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Me tenían... —toses variadas—. que tirar a mí?!

Francia toma vaaaaarias fotos con su teléfono de todo este proceso. Y la respuesta es Inglaterra haciendo waaaaah y casi cayéndosele encima a Britania. Escocia les mira a todos con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa de lado.

Evidentemente... Lo que sigue es Irlanda y Gales corriendo hacia fuera del agua para tirar al escocés. Y lo que sigue es Inglaterra tras ellos mientras Escocia sale corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Bélgica se ríe un poco y por más hábil que sea Escocia, son TRES. Irlanda no tarda demasiado en saltarle en plancha para detenerle. En cuanto ve que lo atrapa hace lo posible por volver a agarrarlos a los tres y caerse los cuatro.

Y Britania susurra algo entre dientes y a los cuatro se les baja el bañador a los tobillos en el borde de la alberca, mientras se están cayendo. Así que el lio de piernas es en el agua y Britania se muere de la risa de los cuatro.

Seguro Francia ha conseguido un buen video de ello, ¡sin podérselo creer además! La suerte que tiene.

Seychelles se acerca mirando lo que Francia graba por encima del hombro. Francia le hace un hueco junto a él al notarla y ahí se sienta sonriendo.

—Me encantan —confiesa él, riendo—. Mira esta...

Britania volando. Seychelles se ríe un poco mirándolo de nuevo

—¡Pásamelo! Acabo de volver, estaba hablando con _South Africa_ porque tenemos hambre —pide y Francia se lo pasa... A ella y desde luego a su padre.

—Ah, yo también pensaba en eso hace un rato... —la mira de reojo.

—¿Podríamos pedir comida todos? No hemos querido decirle a _America_ aun porque cuando se dé cuenta de que tiene hambre igual nos come a todos...

Francia se ríe con esto pensando que tiene razón.

—Seguro, dudo que _Écosse_ haya planeado algo para la comida, así que no hará daño ayudarle en eso —la mira a la cara.

—¿Sabes dónde pedir comida aquí?

—Conozco unas pizzas con huevo estrellado que eran básicamente mi alimentación cuando venía aquí con frecuencia.

—¡Bien! ¡Eso valdrá! —sonríe y llama a India y a Canadá para mandarlos a ellos.

Francia les dice el nombre de la pizzería recomendando que la busquen en internet para sacar el teléfono mientras le pone una mano con suavidad en la pierna a Seychelles para que no se vaya.

Ella nota la mano y sabe que viene... una de esas conversaciones. Canadá se va a buscar a Escocia a ver qué le parece el plan, que le va a parecer PERFECTO dejándoles hacer tranquilamente… Canadá siempre tan considerado.

Francia mira a Seychelles sonriendo un poquito en cuanto todos tienen algo que hacer y les dejan tranquilos. Ella le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco cerrando los ojos con cara de "a ver... qué me vas a decir" porque además SABE que ESTA conversación va a ser mucho más difícil que con América.

—Ejem.

—Ejem —responde él de vuelta. La chica se humedece los labios y se ríe un poco.

—¿Ajá?

—¡Oh, vamos a hacer como que no tenemos idea de nada! Vale—sonríe, poniéndose una mano en la boca —. ¿Cómo estás _ma cherie?_ ¿Qué novedades?

Seychelles se ríe más y se gira un poco hacia él, escondiéndosele.

—¡No te burles de mí! Estoy bien y no tengo ninguna novedad —se ríe un poco, aun medio escondida y el mayor le peina un poco con suavidad.

—No me burlo de ti, pero... Tú tampoco me digas que no pasa nada de nada cuando has circulado frente a mí jugueteando... De manera interesante...

La africana se separa para mirarle y rueda los ojos sonriendo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, nada más he estado jugando con… algunos chicos —se encoge de hombros. El francés sonríe también e inclina la cabeza.

—Si fueras cualquier otro podría llegar a pensar que no te has dado cuenta...

—Ejem —carraspea. Francia sonríe y se humedece los labios. La chica le mira de reojo, se sonroja y sonríe apartando la mirada sin poder sostenérsela.

—Es... Complicado. Deberías contarme un poquito lo que piensas, _ma petite,_ puedo ayudarte.

—Pues es que... no es nada —responde un poco más en serio mirando a Irlanda de reojito.

—Mmm. Puede, puede que no sea nada —se encoge de hombros—, y aún así es algo que flota aquí en medio, casi hasta se puede sentir la tensión sexual.

—Nah... No es... nah. Es sólo... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja dejando de mirarle.

—Mmm? —le acaricia un poco el pelo y espera a que siga.

— _Well,_ no es nada, puede que... parezca pero no es nada —parece más que quiera convencerse a sí misma. Francia suspira, notándolo.

—En realidad... Me imagino cómo me sentiría yo en una situación como esta.

—¿Cómo? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues... Bueno, para empezar está el asunto de quién es _Irlande..._ El hermano de _Angleterre_ , la mala experiencia de la vez pasada, no sé sí estaría viendo mucho más allá después de pensar en lo complicado que sería hasta ahí.

—¿Ajá?

—Y el asunto de que es un poco bestia, falto de modales...

—Ehm... bueno, lo de bestia sí que me preocupa un poco pero... bueno, es que no.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no o por qué me preocupa?

—Puedo escuchar ambas —sonríe y Seychelles aprieta los ojos, sonriendo.

—Pues... no debería preocuparme porque no, no va a pasar nada y ya. Pero... ya ha hecho un par de cosas un poco... preocupantes.

—¿Qué cosas? —frunce el ceño.

—Ah, _non, non_ , tranquilo. Nada que no haya podido detener y controlar —le calma y él sonríe un poco.

—¡Estoy seguro de ello, más le vale! Venga, cuéntame... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— _Non_ , ya te he dicho que no me preocupa porque... es que en Navidad, con _Galles_ fue un error, ¿vale? Es decir, podría habérmelo ahorrado todo eso y _England_ se hubiera sentido más tranquilo.

—Uff... Esta situación en Navidad —asiente—, es verdad que _Angleterre_ lo pasó bastante tenso por decir lo menos...

—Entonces en este caso pues es lo mismo, es divertido pero... nada más va a quedar en eso.

—Pregunta... ¿Fue un error sólo por _Angleterre?_

Ella niega con la cabeza, acordándose del asunto. El francés suspira y sonríe un poco.

—Mira, no creas que me hace ilusión que _Angleterre_ haga el berrinche de su vida con sus hermanos por meterse contigo... Como tampoco me hace ninguna ilusión hacer yo el berrinche de la mía con _Galles_ y tu abuela.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de esto —se gira y se vuelve a esconder.

—Espera, espera —le acaricia la espalda—, por otro lado... Tampoco creas que me gusta que quizás te guste un chico, puedas pasarlo bien, y no lo hagas porque los demás hacemos berrinche.

—No es sólo eso... —susurra pensando en el otro asunto de lo raro que fue con Gales. Francia se acerca un poco más a ella y pone la barbilla en su hombro intentando mirarla a la cara, la abraza un poco más.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te he dicho que lo de _Galles_ no fue sólo por _Anglaterre._

—¿Qué pasó con _Galles?_ —pregunta con dulzura y ya, ya sé que lo hizo mal la vez pasada, pero quizás esta vez pueda hacerlo mejor.

—N-No importa. Sólo es esto.

—Tengo una idea... —le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Mmm?

—Es decir... Puedo ofrecerte algo que no sé si te sea útil...

—¿El qué?

—Quizás pueda intentar distraer a _Angleterre_ y evitar otra escena como la de hace un rato.

—Oh... bueno, _oui_ —se lo piensa y sonríe—. Igual no... No va a pasar nada pero bueno, sólo es un juego, no hace falta que se pelee con él, es decir, no va en serio.

El galo la mira sin estar convencido de ello, sinceramente.

—Creo... ¿crees que para él no es un juego? —se preocupa un poco con la cara que pone.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre lo que creo que quiere? —pregunta y la chica asiente —. Te diría que quiere acostarse contigo, como siempre quiere acostarse con... cualquier chica —arruga la nariz—, lo cual suena tremendamente mal. La cosa con ellos es que...

—Eso ya lo sé, ya lo he notado... ¿Qué con ellos?

—Tú debes saberlo en el fondo, porque conoces bien a _Angleterre..._ Pero —suspira —, son... Queribles.

Seychelles aprieta los ojos porque eso es... demasiado. ¡Que apenas notó que existe ayer! Francia se ríe un poco con la cara que pone.

—Perdóname, _ma cherie_... No olvides que hace literalmente centurias que tengo cierta obsesión con los británicos —se sonroja leeeevemente abrazándola.

—Es que... no, no, ¡ni siquiera quiero tirármelo en realidad! —MENTIRA.

—Oh, menos mal... Con las ganas que tiene él, pensé que sería un choque de trenes cuando, eventualmente, pasara —se ríe un poquito, bromeando. Ella aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Ahora es cuando odias acérrimamente al terrible _France_ —la abraza de la cintura y tira de ella para que se recueste con él en la tumbona.

—No debí quitarme el sostén...

—¡Oh, _Seychelles!_ ¿Por qué? Si lo traes como LEÓN enjaulado... Eso es algo de lo que nunca tienes que arrepentirte —le sonríe haciéndole un dibujito con el índice en el abdomen, ella se ríe—. Mira... Ve como no pasan más de dos minutos sin que te mire —le espía un poco escondido en ella, riéndose. Ella le mira también.

En este momento Irlanda sigue jugueteando en la alberca... Y no pasan muchos segundos antes de que estire un poco el cuello, gire la cabeza a donde están y dé un saltito mirándoles.

Ella se muere de la risa porque es que le hace mucha gracia. Francia se ríe con ella e Irlanda les da la espalda otra vez, sonrojadito, gritando alguna barbajanada.

—Jooo... ¡es muy mono! —protesta. Francia se muerde el labio y le mira de reojo.

—Es uno de los mayores "problemas" de los británicos... Son, realmente, muy muy monos.

—¡No debería! ¡Es muy malhablado y finge ser muy rudo! ¡No debería ser mono!

—Los cuatro... Y quizás su madre también, son muy parecidos. Por fuera tienen espinas y púas... Por dentro son suaves y sensibles —la valoración de Francia. La chica suspira, sonriendo un poquito—. ¿Qué ha hecho que te ha preocupado un poco?

—Bueno, ayer casi me cuelga de la barandilla. Es decir IBA A HACERLO no era una amenaza.

—Oh... ¿Cuál barandilla? —frunce el ceño y es que... Hombre, es que Francia tampoco es el mejor referente, ya lo sé, con Inglaterra declarándole la guerra, por ejemplo. Claro que una cosa es a él y otra que realmente toquen a su florecita de invernadero.

—La del estadio, ayer.

—Hay... Hay manera de que sea cuidadoso contigo. Si la hubo conmigo la hay contigo, sólo... Tú también has de ser menos bestia —se ríe.

—Y hoy... se metió a mi cuarto.

— _Quoi?!_ ¡¿Cómo que se metió a tu cuarto?! —levanta las cejas y mira hacia la alberca.

—Mientras me estaba duchando...

—Voy a ir a matarle.

— _Nooooon_ —risas—. No importa porque yo me metí al suyo por la noche... pero no lo sabe nadie —confiesa y el mayor levanta una ceja... Parpadea... Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Digna linda niña mía —la abraza contra sí, riéndose.

—Ah, pues nada más... ni hice nada, sólo entré a mirar mientras _Granny_ les gritaba a _America_ y _Canada_. Y estaba ahí en la cama en calzoncillos y camiseta con un cojín en la cabeza y escuchando música.

—Oh... ¿Y no se enteró? —levanta las cejas y Seychelles niega, sonriendo—. Y no lo tocaste... Las piernecitas pecosas, un cariñito... —sonrisita y la morena se nos sonrojaaa—. Meterle un poco los dedos al borde de los calzoncillos... Ponerle la piel de gallina.

Tiene un escalofrío y se esconde, porque es justo, JUSTO de lo que tuvo ganas… Ponerle las manos en los muslos y subirlas por dentro de los pantaloncitos cortos, verle la cara de azoro... Quitándose la almohada de la cara, pasmado... Sin saber qué haces ahí y sin saber qué hacer.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —aprieta los ojos (y las piernas). Francia sonríe un poquito.

—¿Quieres que siga hasta que admitas que sí que te lo quieres tirar?

—¡No quieroooooo! Igual no lo haré.

—Vale, vale... —se rinde volviendo a hacerle cariñitos con el índice.

—Es queeeee... —porque sabe que es ridículo decirle a Francia que ni quiere a estas alturas.

—Te creo que a pura fuerza de voluntad no lo hagas... Sólo piensa si realmente vale la pena.

— _¡Franceee_ no me empujes, ya bastante me cuesta! —Se tapa la boca la notar lo que ha dicho, sonrojándose. Él le abraza un poco y aprieta los ojos, riendo.

—Vaaaale, valeee… No te mortifiques —sonríe, tampoco del todo sorprendido de lo que le cuesta, como si no se le notara, pensando que a cuestión de tiempo.

—Además así no pierde el interés.

El galo sonríe y le besa el hombro.

—Lo que temo es que le frustres hasta que termine montándote histérico en medio pasillo —medio bromea, medio lo dice en serio, a lo que ella le mira, nerviosa con ello —. Una vez que accedas a que lo haga, me refiero —le quita un mechoncito de pelo de la cara y sonríe—. Mira... Él es bestia, pero racional. Usa eso a tu favor y... Si eventualmente le permites tocarte, que sea cuando y como tú quieras.

 _—Dieu... non, France_ , no va a pasar —convenciéndose. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Alguien va a vivir con dolor de huevos... —le cierra un ojo. Sey se ríe—. ¿Sabes? ¡Yo no debería estarte comiendo el coco para que lo hagas! —protesta un poco frunciendo el ceño, sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Eso mismo digo yo!

—De hecho debería indignarme y decirte que NO lo hagas, menos aún con ESE bruto y bestia —se ríe de sí mismo escondiéndose ahora él en ella—. No tengo remedio, es un bruto y un bestia pero me emocionan siempre estas cooosas.

—No te emociones tanto, ¡No es nada! —se ríe y lo abraza.

—Vale, vale... Mejor. Seguramente es mejor que no lo sea —admite acariciándole la espalda.

Y repentinamente les cae una pelota de alberca encima que casualmente quien sabe quién lanzó con bastante tino hacia ellos.

Y repentinamente les cae una pelota de alberca encima que casualmente quien sabe quién lanzó con bastante tino hacia ellos.

—Aaaah! —chilla la chica un poco, buscando al culpable. Una sonrisa maligna salta en la alberca mirando hacia ellos.

—Oops! _Another accident!_

—¡Ha! _Yes of course_ , _accident..._ ¡si no fueras un idiota! —suelta a Francia yendo a por la pelota.

—Y ahí vamos otra vez... —se ríe Francia dejándola ir y buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada. Ella ni le oye, claro.

—Eh, a mí no me llames idiota, yo simplemente no te he visto y ya... Dramática.

—¡Sera porque llevo el bikini entero porque anda que no me quitabas los ojos de encima antes! —se acerca con la pelota apoyada en la cadera. El británico se sonroja mirándola de arriba a abajo.

— _Well..._ —se encoge de hombros —. No sé qué esperabas.

— _Well_ , ya sé que crees que estoy buenísima, pero esperaba que no se te notara tanto.

—No creo que estés buenísima, pero eres una chica con tetas —se acerca al borde de la alberca.

—Será eso. ¿Eres un hombre con un _big dick_ o un _big dick_ que controla a un hombre? —le mira desde arriba con superioridad y este se sonroja un poquito más.

—Un hombre que controla al _Big dick. Come on_ —salta un poco y le agarra un tobillo. Ella da un salto para atrás para que no la atrape, haciendo un movimiento un poco torpe—. ¿Vas a hacerme irte a perseguir por toda la alberca?

—¿Crees que voy a bañarme contigo?

—Mmmm... Nah.

—Pues eso —sonríe, le pone un pie en la cabeza y aprieta un poquito.

—Te gusta el peligro, niña —se hunde un poco tomándola de ese tobillo y es que va a jalarte para que te caigas. Seychelles da un par de saltitos para evitar caerse intentando recuperar su pie y no perder el equilibrio.

—Mucho —le sonríe.

Irlanda levanta la cabeza, aún tomándole del pie, saca la lengua y le da un lametazo en la planta. No me pregunten, no sé qué hace. Ella parpadea descolocada dejando su postura confiada y se sonroja tratando de recuperar su pie.

Él se sonroja también y vuelve a hundirse. Seychelles carraspea un poco, poniéndose en cuclillas y ahí va a sacar la cabeza el muchacho pegando un bote al ver que está en cuclillas, más cerca.

— _¿What the hell_ fue eso? ¿Un fetiche pervertido?

—¿Y qué si te digo que sí? —sonríe y se sonroja un poco. La morena pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo también.

— _Freak._

—Zorra —le echa agua encima y vuelve a acercarse al borde. La chica aparta la cara y se sienta metiendo los pies.

E Irlanda… es que sigue rondándole como si fuera una piraña... O bueno, vale... Un delfín, dando vueltas en el agua a su alrededor como mosquito. Le pasa un dedo por una de las plantas del pie, debajo del agua y en serio, Irlanda… ¿Podrías dejar de estar TAN encima de ella? Y le hace cosquillas, así que ella saca los pies, doblando las piernas con un chillidito.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el tonto de _France?_

—Y a ti qué te importa —mueve un poco las piernas. El irlandés hace los ojos en blanco y se empuja de la pared hacia atrás con los pies para alejarse un poquito.

—Es imposible hablar contigo —sonríe un poco.

—Me ha contado tus más oscuros secretos y las fantasías que tienes con él.

—Baah! ¡No tengo ninguna fantasía! —ya, claro—, me confunde con _Cymru_.

—Eso dicen todos —sonríe y él carraspea.

—Aún así, admites haber hablado de mí con él —sonríe maliciosamente.

—Quería saber si estoy bien de tus constantes molestias.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que no se preocupe, puedo contigo y con cuatro más como tú sin despeinarme.

Se aceeeeerca otra vez a ella... Seychelles toma una de sus colas y empieza a enrollársela en los dedos, jugando con ella. Cielos... Es que hasta Francia hace los ojos en blanco con el coqueteo descarado.

—Te ves como una niña tonta con esas colas —veo que con la cara de bobo que pones, no te gustan ni tantito.

—Lo bueno es que yo puedo soltarme el pelo si quiero, mientras que tu cara de idiota es permanente —se burla y el chico hace gestos con la cara sacando la lengua y poniendo bizcos—. ¡Anda! ¡Mira! ¡Sí has mejorado! —se ríe de los gestos.

—¿Crees? Vaya... Me habían llamado feo mil veces pero nunca me habían llamado menos feo por hacer bizquetas.

— _Well,_ cuando pones la cara en una licuadora implicaría una mejora, es fácil de imaginar.

—¡Qué sangriento ejemplo, _my god!_ —gesto bastante imitado de Escocia cuando se escandaliza falsamente y ella se ríe—. Me encantaría... Traerte una cerveza y que NO te la tomaras —decide repentinamente, apoyándose en sus brazos para salir.

—Es una pena porque han ido a por comida y deben estar al caer, así que es posible que me la tomara —se tumba justo en el borde de la piscina.

—Mmm... Nah, voy a prohibirte que te la tomes —se levanta poniéndose de pie al lado de ella.

—Entonces ni te molestes.

Levanta un pie, y se lo pone en el abdomen. Y ahora es ella quien le toma de la pierna... y piensa en lo que dijo Francia y ya se le ocurrió a ella de subir por ahí debajo del bañador.

Da un saltito en el otro pie y la aprisiona un poco contra el suelo sin... Pensar en lo que piensan. Quizás se le ocurra cuando la mano de ella suba por detrás de la pierna hasta la rodilla, acariciándole con los dedos el pelo rojo.

Y al británico le cambia la expresión de sonrisa de pillo a... Piel de gallina, cara de susto y sorpresa… ¿Las putas no te tocan así... eh? Ella se incorpora un poco para sentarse.

Aún así, no, no lo tocan así... De hecho nadie le toca así fuera justamente de... Francia... Alguna vez. Ya le tiene con el corazón acelerado sólo con ese movimiento.

La morena sube un poco más la mano hasta el borde del bañador, a lo que el pelirrojo tiene un tremendo escalofrío. Aprieta los ojos, le da una palmadita y lo suelta, poniéndose de pie.

Irlanda da un pasito atrás, mirándola aún bastante en pánico, porque le ha gustado mucho que haga eso, más de lo que quisiera. Ella le mira a la cara y traga saliva porque se ha detenido a sí misma para no seguir. Chasquea la lengua y mueve el pelo dándole la espalda para alejarse y tras un par de pasos empieza a andar más deprisa. Sí, está huyendo.

Él se rasca un poco la pierna donde le ha tocado, mirándola irse, aún con toda la piel de gallina.

— _Shite..._ —susurra para sí, pensando que esta chica le gusta más que sus putas... Y más que las chicas _random_ que conoce por ahí... Y aún más que la chica que pensaba que era un magnate de la ropa que le presentó el italiano en diciembre. Y eso... es un problema, más aún porque nunca sabe qué hacer y siempre la caga.

Sonríe un poco porque le ha hecho esa cosa en la pierna... Aunque luego se haya ido, al menos no ha sido con insulto o por haber hecho algo mal, aunque no entiende por qué se va. Tiene la absurda necesidad de ir tras ella.

La africana va a sentarse de nuevo a su tumbona y a medio camino decide irse al baño. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ¡Y FRENTE A TODOS! Él vacila un poquito dando un paso hacia ella y luego se lo piensa un poco mejor, traga saliva y decide que necesita una cerveza.

Quizás sería mejor no ir a más con esto, antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno... pero es que... Es divertido y todos están en pareja menos ella que tiene un _fucking friend_ idiota que tiene una verga enorme pero que hace el mismo efecto que un vibrador de plástico... y es que... este chico se parece a sus hermanos, es decir, a ratitos se siente cómoda con él como si fuera uno de ellos sólo que sí le mira las tetas.

Irlanda mira a su alrededor pensando por un instante en ir a hablar con Francia. Casi se da un par de tortas a sí mismo cuando nota que está pensando en eso... Pero es que, la verdad la verdad la verdad, es que... No es que quisiera una novia descerebrante, pero... Si tenía que admitírselo a sí mismo, si querría de menos alguna vez... Algo.

Era gracioso y divertido ir de putas... Pero las putas no hacían más que ser putas, punto. Habitualmente no tenía más opciones porque siempre era un desastre y si tenía necesidades simplemente iba con una y ya, pero... pero... Y ni siquiera se han dado un beso… Así de mal suelo imaginar que le va a Irlanda en las citas… De hecho citas, ¿cuáles?

Sacude la cabeza porque todo esto es... Súper exagerado. ¡Sólo le caía bien la chica! Toma su toalla y se seca un poco antes de irse por una cerveza.

Escocia ha notado que Francia ha hablado con Seychelles, después de darle un beso suave a Bélgica, se le acerca a ver si puede saber algo. ¡Un beso suave a Bélgica! ¡Ha! ¡Quien le viera! Con lo que le costó el primero…

* * *

 _Lo que más me gusta de Irlanda, es lo descolocadisimo que está con todo esto... y aun así Seychelles me cae muy bien ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Francia le sonríe pidiéndole fuego para un cigarrillo. Justo a eso ha ido peeeero le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se levante y se acerque.

Levanta una ceja y hace los ojos en blanco, quitándose los audífonos, quitándose los lentes, acomodándose el pelo, volviéndose a poner los lentes, levantándose, poniéndose el bañador a la altura perfecta de la cadera y finalmente acercándose a el escocés, que levanta una ceja con todo el proceso.

Inglaterra, que está leyendo, se tensa automáticamente dejando de leer y mirándoles por encima del borde del libro.

— _Allô_ —sonríe de lado sacando uno de sus cigarrillos y poniéndoselo suavemente en los labios.

Se enciende él un puro sonriendo un poco primero y luego acerca el fuego para que lo encienda Francia pero sin dejar que lo tome. Francia inclina un poco la cabeza y acerca el cigarrillo al fuego, mirando a Escocia a la cara.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien... Con una sobre exposición al sol y a los británicos, pero bien —se ríe un poco —. ¿Tú?

—Sobreexposición a los británicos... será por _England_ porque apenas si has hablado con ninguno de los demás. Aunque ya se sabía que te pasaría.

—¡Llevo viéndolos todo el rato! ¿Qué es lo que sabías que me pasaría? —inclina la cabeza.

Escocia se encoge de hombros y niega, porque a pesar de que está muy bien con Bélgica, son sus celitos que NUNCA admitirá tener y que le echa de menos, cosa que tampoco admitirá nunca.

—No me pasa nada, si no he convivido más es porque ustedes, todos, están cada uno echando novio —se ríe un poco.

—Veo que ya has notado el asunto con _Eire..._

Lo que pasa Francia, es que aunque tú tengas a España y a Prusia... para Escocia sí eres de alguna forma lo que ellos dos son para ti aunque no sea reciproco.

—Ah, más o menos me he dado cuenta. Tú también, por lo que veo...

—Más o menos —gesto vago.

—A ver, cuéntame...

—¿Yo? Tú eres el experto. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues... Creo que es pronto para opinar mucho pero... Estoy viendo que se está mascando algo donde no sabía que existía esa opción... —sonríe —. ¿Qué dice él?

El escocés le mira y suspira un poco.

—¿Qué va a decir? Que quiere tirársela y le trae sin entender nada porque no hace más que rechazarle e irle detrás —se encoge de hombros. El francés sonríe de ladito y niega con la cabeza dando una calada—. ¿Qué dice ella?

—No la veo muy convencida... No que no le traiga ganas —aclara—, pero... bueno, te imaginas los motivos.

Le mira porque no se los imagina y además le da un poco de miedo que ella nada más esté jugando con su hermanito... Francia levanta una ceja sin estar seguro de si ha entendido o no y decide mejor aclararlo.

—Te acuerdas de lo que paso en diciembre con... —busca a Gales y se gira un poco a él, señalándolo con sutileza.

—No… _Cymru... yes._ No le costó tanto.

—Por lo que entendí, el precio de esa noche lo está pagando ahora _Irlande._

— _What?_ —levanta una ceja.

—De no haber pasado esa noche con _Galles_ , _Irlande_ tendría un camino muchísimo más simple.

— _Why?_ ¿Qué hizo _Cymru?_ —frunce el ceño.

—En realidad no sé si hizo algo o no, a mí me da que fue incómoda la discusión con _Angleterre_... Y aquí es demasiada exposición, por más que sea divertido, es que... Las pérdidas superan a la ganancia.

— _England..._ —Escocia le mira.

— _Angleterre_ no tiene por qué enterarse del todo —agrega, eso sí—, al menos no en principio...

—No, de eso ya me he dado cuenta.

—Lo que aún no acabo de decidir es si yo quiero que pase o no... —sonríe con su propio comentario.

—Lo que yo no veo muy claro es que esto vaya bien. _France_ , como _Eire_ se pille y ella le rompa el corazón...

Francia suspira porque no crean que no le preocupa del todo...

—Podría ella pillarse y él romperle el corazón —le mira con cierta cara de circunstancias porque sabe claramente que eso es menos probable—. Creo que, si pasa, lo más complejo será el primer paso.

Escocia se ríe nada más con la idea de Irlanda siendo un rompecorazones. Francia sonríe un poco admitiendo que vale, suena bastante absurdo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a _Irlande_ pillado?

—No lo sé, todo suele reducirse a una cuestión física y sexual.

—¿Y por qué crees que esta vez podría pillarse? —pregunta, no porque no crea que es posible, obviamente, sino porque quiere saber si él está viendo algo raro.

—Porque las tías, _France_ , NUNCA le prestan tanta atención. Y menos aun gratuitamente.

Francia aprieta los ojos porque bien que lo sabe y bien que ha visto la carilla de ilusión con la que la ha mirado toda la mañana.

—Vale, vale... Admito que _Irlande_ está en una posición más vulnerable... Es sólo que...

—Mira, en mi opinión puede hacer lo que le salga de la vagina, pero es de ser una hija de puta darle esperanzas e ilusiones si no piensa llevarlas hasta el final. No sé qué pudo hacerle _Cymru_ , pero _Eire_ no se lo merece, sea o no un cabroncete idiota.

—Creo que bastante confundida está ella... No me parece que por ahora esté haciendo nada con la intención de darle esperanzas para luego romperle el corazón —analiza.

—Creo que iré a preguntarle a _Cymru..._ —valora.

—Le gusta... Sé que le gusta y ella también se lo quiere tirar, estoy seguro. Lo que sigue de eso es difícil controlarlo y tengo que pensar bien si funcionaría... Aunque no estaría mal ver qué dice tu hermano.

El pelirrojo se relaja un poco y sonríe ligeramente con eso de que Francia esté seguro que a ella también le gusta... Escocia velando por sus hermanitos en secreto, haciendo de papá. Y luego aprovecha para meterle un empujón y tirarlo al agua mientras se va a por Gales.

—Pensé que tenía bastante co... Ahhhhh! —CLÁSICO grito de niña, sin esperárselo, mientras cae bastante graciosamente al agua haciendo un pequeño splush.

—¡Eh! _Cymru!_ —le llama como si no acabara de hacer eso mientras Inglaterra levanta las cejas y la mitad de los presentes que saben que a Francia no le gusta el agua contienen el aliento de que Escocia se haya atrevido a hacer eso… Se oye un claro y bastante estridente...

— _CONNARD!_ —mientras Francia sale del agua como si fuera un gato, con el pelo aplastado, notoriamente enojado.

Escocia no puede evitar reírse un poquito, muuuuuy poquito sin girarse a mirarle. El propio Gales está levantando las cejas ante el movimiento porque desde luego él jamás se atrevería a tirarle así, aunque más de alguna vez ha tenido ganas de cosas parecidas, como estrangularlo.

—Ehm... _Yes?_

Escocia se siente bastante realizado, porque estas cosas además por lo general sólo puede hacerlas Inglaterra, pero a él ahora le suda que se enfade y no puede castigarlo sin sexo. Así que Inglaterra, que en realidad no le ha gustado un pelo es el primero en burlarse de Francia.

He de decir que el mismo Irlanda casi le aplaude al escocés mirándole con la más profunda admiración, pensando si él podrá hacer lo mismo. Y yo sólo digo que como se atreva, puede quizás perder toda oportunidad de sexo con Seychelles en las próximas dos semanas aunque tenga que pasarse a su lado tooodo el viaje.

Francia fulmina a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a su tumbona a por una toalla. Inglaterra sigue señalándole muerto de risa. Francia se baja el bañador en un sólo movimiento fluido y al inglés se le corta la risa automáticamente, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Escocia iba a empezar a hablar con Gales... eh... sí, dadle un momento.

Con parsimonia, Francia levanta su bañador y lo pone por ahí a que se seque, toma una toalla y se seca tranquilamente con ella, de pie, asegurándose de ser bastante visible para todo el mundo.

Inglaterra sigue con la cara entre las manos hecho bolita viéndole por entre los dedos y sangrando profusamente. No, es que perdimos a todos los británicos. No quiero ni decirles cómo está la propia Britania.

— _Franceee_ —protesta Inglaterra en un susurrito, con alguna necesidad de posesión de "eso es mío, no lo miréis todos" pero sin decir nada al respecto porque no es como que Francia no viva desnudo mucho más tiempo que cualquier humano normal, pero es que son sus hermanos y sabe que a todos les gusta ¡Y quien le ha tirado era Escocia y ahora le castiga a él!

—Pues es que no esperarás que me siente con el culo empapado —protesta un poco mirándole de reojo, extendiendo su toalla.

—¡No te pasará nada, se te secará!

—Pegado al culo... Es como estar sentado en barro húmedo... Préstame una toalla seca —pide. El inglés se quita una mano de la cara, le ve y vuelve a salirle sangre. Vuelve a cubrirse la cara y a girarla pasándole lo que pide.

—Si serás nena.

—¡Pues seré lo que quieras, pero detesto que me echen al agua de cabeza y sin consentimiento! —se pone la toalla en la cintura —. Y no quiero ni pensar como tengo el pelo.

—A todos nos han echado al agua así.

—¿Te parece que yo soy un bestia, bruto, cavernícola al que pueden echar de cabeza en el agua? No verdad... —se acuesta en la tumbona levantando la nariz. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y el francés le mira de reojo.

—Y a quién le importa, si aun con el pelo aplastado y remojado todos se giran a mirarte idiotizados.

—A mí me alegra que a ti te guste lo que ves... Lo suficiente como para dejar de reírte de mí —le sonríe cerrándole un ojo y el otro levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—¡No me gusta!

—Menos mal que eres el único inmune... —extiende la mano hacia él.

—Jum! Pues todos son unos idiotas y tú eres una rana fea —sólo mira la mano de reojo y se sonroja más.

—Al menos sólo fea y no idiota. _Je t'aime..._ —susurra —. Pero como alguien más me tire al agua...

—¡Sí eres idiota y yo te tiro al agua si se me da la gana!

—No me tireeees —protesta mirándole agobiadito, aunque bien que sabe que puede hacerlo.

—¡Pues podría!

—Si lo haces voy a estar desnudo el resto del tiempo... Sin toalla.

—¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Siempre lo haces, no tienes pudor!

—Dame la mano.

—¡No! —se cruza de brazos—. E igual todos ya te han visto, seguro no le importa a nadie lo que hagas —se cruza de brazos. Francia entrecierra los ojos hacia el inglés, bufa un poco y baja la mano llevándosela al pelo.

—Mmm... —gira la cara.

Inglaterra sigue todo Jum! Porque todo el mundo se está dando besos y jugando y a él no le dejaban jugar y ahora Escocia tiraba al agua a Francia. El galo le mira de reojo, porque tampoco le hace mucha gracia en realidad.

—¿Y mis besos detrás del rosal? —pregunta suavecito. Ni caso. Al menos llegan Canadá y los demás con la comida.

Francia suspira pensando que quizás comiendo pizza con huevo se pongan todos de mejor humor. Se sienta otra vez y mira a Escocia y Gales a ver cómo va la conversación. ¿Y por qué no? Se levanta un poco y se sienta en la tumbona de Inglaterra, que estaba pensando en algo, pega un salto y se levanta sonrojado... cambiándose de tumbona.

Francia parpadea sin esperarse ese movimiento inclina la cabeza, un poco picado, se levanta otra vez, y le sigue a la otra tumbona. Inglaterra le fulmina y se levanta de nuevo. Se cruza de brazos y se queda de pie.

—Bueno ¿y ahora por qué estás enfadado conmigo, eh? —pregunta levantándose y abrazándole del cuello.

—¡Suéltameeee! —chilla empujándole. El galo vacila un poco dando un pasito atrás. Inglaterra se separa de él.

—Vale... Perdona —murmura sintiéndose atrapado en la misma mecánica de siempre. Toma aire.

El inglés le fulmina y vuelve a sentarse en su tumbona, de malas. Francia se sienta en la suya y le mira.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en tono conciliador.

Ni caso, de hecho, se levanta a por pizza como todos los demás. Francia le mira hacer, un poco desconsolado, tomando su bañador y poniéndoselo antes de irse a buscar unas cervezas.

Entretanto, Escocia carraspea volviendo en sí y le hace un gesto a Gales para que le acompañe a buscar pizza. Gales accede, preguntándole a Galia que qué le trae. Y Galia le pide un pedazo de pizza muy raro asegurándole que Roma las prepara así en casa y a todos les gusta mucho.

Gales seguro le traerá la que considere... Dudo que haya pizzas como las que prepara Roma. Seguro algo con ingredientes misteriosos que no está en los menús habituales. Y menos aún en esta isla maldita de comida rara (he de decir que para mí el huevo en la pizza estaba entre esos ingredientes raros).

—Voy a traerle lo que haya que se le parezca, _my love_ —se acerca a ella y le da un beso suave en los labios acariciándole un poco la mejilla y sonriendo. Ella cierra los ojos en el beso y asiente sonriendo. Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo, que siente súper despeinado y fuera de lugar, y sonríe con suficiencia mirando a Escocia.

Escocia les mira con cierta sonrisita preguntándose si debería hacer lo mismo para Bélgica, descubriendo que sabe perfecto qué trozo de pizza es su favorito y teniendo una revelación un poco tensa de ansiedad. Demasiados desayunos de pizza y cerveza… Sacude la cabeza intentando calmarse y haciendo un suave _"c'mon"._

— _What's going on with Eire?_ —pregunta Gales lo primero, porque no crean que el chisme de hermanitos no le interesa.

—No me digas que no te has enterado. Desde luego, estás abducido perdido.

—Tanto me he enterado que te estoy preguntando —se ríe un poco porque en el fondo no le importa estar abducido perdido con Galia. La verdad es que sí lo está, en la quinta nube.

— _Yeah, well._ Te lo cuento si me cuentas qué fue mal en Navidad —propone y el menor levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué fue mal de qué en Navidad? Aparentemente nació un individuo que implicó un paradigma para la humanidad, no diría yo que fue mal.

—¿De veras? Y yo pensando que nada más celebrábamos el consumismo desenfrenado de una sociedad tremendamente cínica. Me refiero a ti con la chica africana —suelta y Gales se detiene un segundo de caminar, dando un doble pasito extraño antes de moverse otra vez.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Algo fue mal, eso estoy SEGURO, así que no empieces a dar rodeos y matices. Nada más quiero saber qué.

—Nada fue propiamente "mal" —frunce el ceño y lo dice sinceramente. Sí, está dando rodeos y matices.

—Algo no debió ir propiamente "bien" entonces —le imita poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _—_ _Why?_ Siempre fue... _A one night stand_ , era la propuesta desde el primer momento...

—¿Por qué no repetirlo? Dejando de lado el asunto de Galia, que me parece que te lo permitiría...

Gales hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—No voy a serle infi... —carraspea—. ¿De dónde estás sacando todo esto?

—Ella lo ha contado, nada más no ha dicho el qué, sólo que algo fue mal.

—¿Ella dijo que había ido algo mal? —vacila un poco con esto, levemente decepcionado de que su hermano, al que no le importa más que molestar, parezca tan enterado—. ¿A ti?

—Obviamente no.

—¿A tu novia? —levanta las cejas. Escocia parpadea y se sonroja un poco sin haber considerado esa posibilidad siquiera (que ellas dos se hablen).

—Escucha, al final a mí me importa una mierda, pero _Eire_ se está pillando de ella como es más que EVIDENTE y por lo visto ella está pagando con él tus platos rotos.

Toma dos de los platos de cartón y se acerca a las cajas de pizza mirando a Escocia de reojo un instante, pensando. Él se espera, dejándole hacer.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ella dijo?

—Que algo fue bastante mal para creer que _Eire_ lo haría igual o peor que tú y por eso no dejarle hacer nada —resume pensando en algún asunto más del tipo mecánico o práctico de funcionamiento, sinceramente. Gales le mira con cierto hastío.

—Nada fue lo bastante mal, de hecho lo pasamos bien en la noche, ambos —asegura frunciendo un poco el ceño—. La cosa es... Algo más complejo, que como tenga esa idea de _Eire..._

—Nada más... sería bueno que alguien le diera la oportunidad a _Eire_ de demostrar si tiene o no realmente tu problema, pero si él no sabe que tiene que hacerlo... difícilmente va a notarlo.

—El problema no soy yo... El problema es la larva —le pone una mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza.

Escocia frunce el ceño, porque eso ya lo ha visto, que Inglaterra no va aprobar esto y le jode porque es una imbecilidad que puede hacer que esto, que podría salirle muy bien a su hermano, lo joda entero. Lo que necesita para volverlo aún más misógino.

—No, no. El problema que tiene conmigo, es la larva...

— _What?_ La larva me chupa un huevo, en serio. No puedo creer que la tenga tan aterrorizada y atada en corto —sigue.

—Vale, vale... Basta. El problema no es lo que estás pensando —le mira y se incomoda un poco —. Al... Parecer, por más que lo intentemos, es imposible ganarle a la biología.

Escocia frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza sin entender eso.

—Al parecer, los años mozos de _England_ en los que como un pequeño monito intentó aprender cada una de las cosas que hacíamos, admirándonos e imitando cada movimiento... Tuvieron frutos.

Escocia levanta una ceja.

—Si _England_ se parece a mí...

 _—_ _¡What the hell_ con esta familia incestuosa! _¿England_ se la tiró o algo?

—No, idiota... _England_ la crio.

— _And?_

—Asumo que es algo semejante a tener sexo con alguien que... —carraspea—. Esto se auto explica.

—¡Oh! —ahora sí, gracias. Gales hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojadito, sirviéndose pizza—. _Well..._ —lo valora mirando a Irlanda y pensando que es mucho más complicado y delicado que si simplemente cree que no se le levanta o algo así—. Insisto con los hábitos incestuosos —ahora nada más es por molestar.

—Bueno, yo insisto que eres idiota —ojos en blando —, es un problema lo de _Eire._

—Veremos cómo lo resuelve... si es que lo logra.

—¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora? No han...

— _Nothing_ , por lo que sé ni un beso —el chisme.

—Oh... Eso es lento de su parte —sonríe un poco. El escocés le mira de reojo, pensando en lo que le costó a él y carraspea.

— _Well_ , ve a tomarte tu pizza con la mujer que te trajo al mundo... _and mum_ —pica y Gales le mira de vuelta, sonríe un poco.

—¿Aún pretendes molestarme con eso?

— _Ever_ —se encoge de hombros. El menor se ríe un poco y busca a Seychelles con la mirada—. Ni siquiera vas a lograr que deje de silbar Mrs. Robinson —y empieza a hacerlo yendo a acercarse a Bélgica.

—Deja de hablar de esa canción que luego la tarareo toda la _bloody_ semana —protesta yendo a sentarse con Galia... Y viéndose obligado a dejarle a su madre sus trozos de pizza.

Seychelles está acercándose a las pizzas con el corazón aun ligeramente acelerado, pero como están ahí todos sus hermanos, está escondiéndose un poco con ellos.

Escocia directamente se acerca y le pega un mordisco al trozo de pizza de Bélgica, ella se ríe y protesta. El escocés sonríe con cara de malo y Bélgica le embarra yema de huevo en la nariz. Él aprieta los ojos, se la quita con un dedo y se lo lleva a la boca lamiéndoselo.

—Pues es que ese trozo era mío —se defiende—. Tú no lo viste pero estaba intentado separarse de los demás y emborracharse con salsa de tomate.

La belga se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Un trozo rebelde y separatista, sí que debe ser tuyo.

—Supongo que por eso lo has elegido —se ríe un poquito tomando otro. Ella sonríe y le mira otra vez con intensidad, cómoda y feliz...

—¿Qué dice _France?_

—Que no lo tire a la piscina —risas. La belga se ríe también negando con la cabeza y acariciándole la pierna.

—Ven, tienes algo aquí...

—Estábamos hablando de _Eire_ y... ¿eh? —se desconcentra. Bélgica levanta la mano y le quita unas migas del pan de la pizza que le han quedado en la mejilla.

— _Ah! Ireland..._

— _Ah, yes_ —sonríe.

—¿Y qué dicen todos de tu hermano malhablado?

—Le preguntaba por lo de la niña africana... tú no sabes nada, ¿no?

—Mmm... No. Sólo hablamos el día que fue a comprarse ropa interior...

— _When?_

—Ayer en el taxi... Me preguntó si me estaba quedando contigo.

—Ajá...

—Y no mucho más, se la pasó medio viaje en silencio... Y eso sí, Francia le compró varias cosas.

 _—_ _Wait... yesterday?_ ¿Fue contigo?

— _Yes_ , fuimos a _Victoria's Secret_ porque ella me pidió que fuéramos —cuenta. Parpadeo parpadeo escocés—. ¿Sabes? porque le robaron la ropa... Aunque he de admitir que me pareció fatal la idea de que sólo trajera UNA ropa interior.

—Mmmm... Es raro. Pero igual, voy a tener que darle las gracias a ella entonces —sonríe. La belga se sonroja un poco riendo bajito y concentrándose en su plato.

—Creo que deberías antes agradecerme a mí así como me agradeciste anoche.

—¿Aquí? —levantamiento de cejas estratosférico.

—¿Queeeé? _No!_ —le mira y casi se le cae el plato de pizza imaginándolo—. ¡¿Cómo vas a agradecerme así aquí?!

—Pues tú dijiste... —está sonrojado también.

—Pensando en hoy en la noche, no en… ¡Aquí!—se ríe un poquito apretando los ojos—. Aunque susto que te darías si te dijera que aquí.

—Aaah! —risas nerviositas, entendiendo. Ella se ríe un poquito más y se le acerca por un beso suave.

—Tonto.

Se lo da tranquilamente riéndose también... y pensando en cómo sería. El caso es que no es el único que está pensando en esas cosas... claro que si es el único que las piensa con Bélgica.

Inglaterra sigue maquinando y Seychelles es que no puede evitarlo con la imagen mental de Francia, mirando a Irlanda de reojo... la cara que ha puesto nada más con acariciarle la pierna... imagina qué cara pondría si nada más se acercara, le abriera el bañador y le metiera ahí la mano.

Tiene que girarse de espaldas… Y probablemente te quemarías la mano con lo caliente que está el joven.

Irlanda ha tenido una seria discusión mental consigo mismo y ha conseguido calmarse un poco. Lo que no ha conseguido es encontrar un buen grupo con quien acercarse a comer.

¡No le digas esooooo! Es que además míralo, tan mono ahí él solito... con lo que le está costando no acercársele otra vez. Así que está un poco de _forever alone_ sin quererse acercar a sus hermanos, ni a los chicos de Inglaterra, ni a los asiáticos porque el raro de India está ahí...

Así que simplemente ha sacado su teléfono y se ha puesto a jugar _Angry Birds_... Que a él le sigue gustando un montón, no le molesten, pensando en la caricia de la pierna con cierta obsesión...

Ni siquiera está imaginando qué vendría después no cambiando la versión a una más atrevida o satisfactoria... La cosa es que ninguna chica le había acariciado nunca nada sin recibir dinero a cambio... O sin pensar que era un magnate de la ropa, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Seychelles está escuchando como Australia explica por vez un millón cuánta agua ha salpicado al hacer la bomba y comentan videos de _youtube_ de gente haciendo eso... pone los ojos en blanco porque no podría estar menos interesada ahora mismo y vuelve a mirarle de reojo.

Se pregunta sinceramente qué le llama TANTO la atención, si es un idiota insensible y ni siquiera es tan guapo. Abdul tiene de lejos mucho más cuerpo y mucho más músculo. También es más alto y moreno... y él se le ve tan... pelirrojo, que ya es raro y todo lleno de pecas y... sí que tiene una buena espalda pero ni siquiera está tan fuerte.

Pero... hay algo. Hay algo que le hace parecer mono nada más por el hecho de estar comiendo solito y que la hace sentir cómoda cuando se mete con él, (¡siempre que no haga cosas raras!). De verdad parece uno de sus hermanos, haciendo el tonto y diciendo cosas desubicadas.

Se humedece los labios un segundo, tomando un trago largo de su cerveza y deja su trozo de pizza a la mitad, nada más para acercársele fingiendo que quiere uno de cerca donde está él.

Da otra mordida a su pizza, vacila un instante al encontrarla y tiene una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción cuando ve que se le acerca otra vez a hacerle caso... Aunque la emoción se corta un poquito al ver que no viene por él, pero... Bueh, qué más da. Se levanta según él muy casualmente y se revuelve un poco el pelo antes de acercarse a ella, que está mirando a ver qué trozo de pizza es más pequeño porque ya se ha comido uno y no tiene en realidad tanta hambre, controlándole de reojo.

Él mira las cajas, que aún tienen bastantes trozos (América todavía no vuelve por el tercer rondín de pizza), y se le acerca aún más hasta quedar a su lado, fingiendo ni siquiera notarla.

La chica le mira de reojo y se separa un poco sonriendo. Toma unos segundos, sí, pero va tras ella así como quien no quiere la cosa. Seychelles le mira otra vez y vuelve a separarse. Irlanda bufa un poco notando que esto ya no puede verse como casualidad... Así que se mueve tras ella pero en vez de detenerse a su lado la rebasa.

Al notarlo, sin pensar apenas, la africana da un paso atrás para caérsele encima un poco y el británico pega un saaaalto sin esperárselo. Le pone una mano en la espalda.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú! —finge sorprenderse tan mal que hasta a él le parece ridículo.

— _Idiot!_ —protesta ella—. _What are you doing!?_

—¿Yo? ¡Si eres tú la que me cortó el paso! —le quita la mano de la espalda de golpe.

—¡Tú nada más haces que perseguirme, _psycho_ , nada más estaba eligiendo pizza tranquila y tienes que aparecer de nuevo!

—¡Yo también estaba eligiendo pizza! —se sonroja un poquito—. ¡Ni siquiera te había visto!

—De nuevo con eso, al final va a ser que además de tonto necesitas gafas —pica. Irlanda parpadea levanta la mano y le empuja un poco del hombro.

—Más bien tú eres pequeñita e insignificante.

Y casi la tira porque no se lo esperaba. El irlandés lo nota un poco en pánico, deteniéndola.

—¡Idiota! —le golpea un poco en el pecho, acercándosele más.

Traga saliva, la mira a la cara y se pregunta sinceramente qué tanto le mataría si la besa... Y creo que hasta palidece con el pensamiento, asegurándose que seguro si la besa, ahora sí la cagaría de buena manera. Ella se queda paralizada un poco al notar cómo le mira y cómo de cerca está.

—Z-Zorra —lo único que se le viene a la cabeza. Seychelles da un paso atrás empujándole un poco y apretando los ojos — _What?_

— _Asshole._

Se pone una mano en la nuca, sin entender nada... Y se ríe. Ella parpadea con la risa sin entender tampoco.

— _I am an arsehole, yeah._

Seychelles parpadea un poco más y sonríe porque se le pega la risa sin notarlo. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

— _Come on_ , ven... —se detiene a sí mismo y aprieta los ojos porque otra vez le iba a pedir que salieran...

—¿Que vaya dónde?

—Ve... Dije ve. Ve a servirte pizza y déjame en paz —suelta sonrojado, un poco más agresivo de lo que quisiera.

—¡Porque tú lo digas!

— _Yes!_ ¡Porque yo lo diga!

—Pues ahora no me da la gana.

—¿Y de qué mierda te da la gana? —da un pasito hacia ella, frustradito.

—Y a ti qué te importa, desde luego no de hacer nada que tú digas.

Por un segundo tiene la idea estúpida de decirle entonces que no salga con él, pero al final piensa que eso es demasiado patético, incluso para él.

Ella se cruza de brazos y le mira retadora. Irlanda sonríe un poco, porque así parece una niña pequeña y no puede... De verdad NO PUEDE evitar levantar la mano y jalarle otra vez una coleta.

—¡Ah! —protesta tomándole de la muñeca. Él se ríe dejándola hacer. La chica frunce el ceño, sonríe malignamente y le toma de la goma del bañador.

—Haces rabie… —se calla por complejo poniendo esa cara de bobo. Seychelles sonríe más y hace un gesto con una ceja con cara de "¿qué vas a hacer ahora?". Irlanda ve la mano de reojo y traga saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a soltarme? —mueve un poco los dedos acariciándole un poquito con el dorso.

Él vuelve a tener un escalofrío y le acaricia un poco el pelo. La morena estira un poco para bajárselos uno o dos centímetros y ahí va el pelirrojo y suelta el pelo y se intenta llevar las dos manos a la goma del bañador para que no pueda bajárselo.

Sey estira abriéndola y la suelta de golpe para que le pegue en el estomago, a lo que el irlandés aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poco a pesar del ardor.

—Zorra... ¿queriendo ver _my big dick?_

—Nada podría interesarme menos —responde apretando los ojos igual sonrojándose un poco—. Además estoy segura que no será tan grande.

—¿Así de mal lo haces?

— _What?_ —sin entender y él carraspea, sonrojándose.

—Yo sólo... Decía —se encoge de hombros sin mirarla.

—¿Qué decías?

—P-Pues que... Tú, y... Es...

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Que no entiendes los dobles sentidos y las indirectas?

—Es que no puedo creer que sea eso lo que insinúas.

—Pues... ¡Tú también insinúas algo sin tener ni idea! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga que sí?

—Claro, porque lo más lógico es pensar que LA niña de France no habrá aprendido esas cosas con maestría y que además seguro vas a poder sorprenderme cuando yo voy con hombres africano negros cada vez que quiero. Y sí, el estereotipo se cumple.

Parpadea con eso porque no lo había pensado y se sonroja un poco, porque hombre, tiene tamaño normal, en lo absoluto cercano al tamaño de los negrotes enormes de sus pelis porno.

—Pues... —¿qué vas a decirle? ¿Que tú has aprendido muy bien cómo usarlo con tus putas? Vacila un poco pensando que esto es un caos.

—Igual ni sé por qué hablar de ello, no es como que vayas a comprobar nada.

—Pues... Tú tampoco, para el caso.

—¡HA! ¡Ni que yo estuviera interesada!

—Pues me da igual si estás o no interesada.

—Ni interesada ni necesitada como ya sabrás. Ya vi lo que le estuviste diciendo a Abdul con mi teléfono —le acusa e Irlanda se sonroja otra vez y abre la boca.

—No le dije nada a ese idiota babeante…

— _Of course_ lo hiciste y estuvo porculeando toda la noche después —gesto de cansancio, sin pensar... anda, como si le hubieras hecho caso.

—¿Porculeando? —levanta una ceja—. Es decir...

—Molest... —se detiene a sí misma porque no quiere darle esa impresión de Abdul—. Escribiéndome.

—Así que el pobre tipo contagiado de Herpes... Le llamas molestándote.

—¡No está contagiado de herpes!

—Pero podría y aun así dices que te molesta... Es que puesto así no sé qué vas a decir de mí.

—Tú ni siquiera vas a tener oportunidad de molestarme.

— _Bloody hell..._ Pues... Vas a ver cómo voy a terminar por molestarte, ¿quieres que te lance de nuevo a la alberca? ¿O que te cuelgue de cabeza? O...

—Si lo que quieres es competir a quien es más insufrible, no tienes que esforzarte, ya has ganado.

Él la mira... Parpadea y sonríe un poco.

—¿Insufrible? Eso siempre es bueno viniendo de una zorrita como tú —¿podrías cuidarte como hablas? Gracias. Seychelles frunce el ceño con eso.

—Eso explica porque estabas comiendo solo, asocial de mierda _forever alone._

Irlanda aprieta los ojos un instante y luego la mira un poco agobiado sin estar seguro de si se ha pasado o si no o qué demonios.

— _Wait_ —la detiene y ella le fulmina — _Wait, wait..._ —se pone las manos en la cabeza un segundo.

—What? —levanta una ceja.

— _I... I..._ Yo... No sé que... _I... Wait._

Seychelles le sigue mirando de forma bastante fulminante, a lo que él se humedece los labios y traga saliva con el corazón acelerado, tratando de repasar mentalmente lo que ha dicho antes.

—No escuches todo lo que digo —pide mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Ha! No escucho nada de lo que dices —sonríe de ladito un poco.

—No, tampoco no escuches nada... Digo mucha mierda idiota sin pensar —admite—, pero... Pero también puedo decir otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —eso suena bastante más interesado de lo que... ella querría.

Vacila, valorando este momento mucho más de lo que Seychelles se dará cuenta, traga saliva.

Y se le revuelven en la cabeza muchas cosas qué decirle, mirándola con la boca un poco abierta, pensando en citas de humor agudo y negro de Wilde, o canciones melosas de U2, o sus ideas, su pasión por el catolicismo... O el fútbol, su independencia de Inglaterra, sus estandartes, su magia y la gracia que es que le ilusione que alguien que conoce desde hace dos días esté interesado en oírle.

Parpadea un poco aterrorizado de que a pesar de todas esas cosas que tiene en la cabeza, lo único que se le ocurre decir es un chiste idiota de su _big dick..._ Seychelles inclina un poco la cabeza y se pone el pelo tras la oreja. Sonríe un poco burlona al notar que se lo piensa tanto.

—Silencio... ya veo.

—Yo inventé el submarino —suelta HISTÉRICO. Ella levanta una ceja—. Y los tractores modernos, y... El agua con gas... Y la fotografía a color, y tengo... Cosas, hay muchas cosas que puedo decir y hacer, más de las que crees, sólo tienes que aprender a oírme —aprieta los ojos más vulnerable de lo que quisiera.

—¿Aprender a oírte? —levanta las cejas. Irlanda cambia el peso de pie.

—Yo... Pienso... Que eres una zorrita, aunque quiera evitarlo, en mi cabeza eres simplemente "zorrita", porque yo soy _"arsehole"_ —suelta el aire al ver que ella entrecierra los ojos—. _Bloody hell... Shut up, you fucking arsehole_ —murmura entre dientes.

—No me importa.

—¿No te importa qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Lo insultos, no me vas a decir nada que no me hayan dicho mil veces mis hermanos —inclina un poco la cabeza. Irlanda desfrunce el ceño.

— _Well..._ Debes ser la primera.

— _What?_

—Todo sale mal en general desde ahí... Las llamo putas o zorras y... Es un desastre —sonríe un poco de lado.

—Pues a quien se le ocurre, ¿acaso a ti te gusta que te llamen idiota? —razona. El pelirrojo hace los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros.

—Quieres... Venir a... ¿Quieres caminar? —ofrece y Seychelles vacila un poco.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando mis hermanos me insultan es porque están frustrados o quieren molestar... —aprieta los ojos pensando que eso debe ser justo lo que le pasa y que al final ella se lo ha tomado peor de lo que quizás debería.

—Y... ¿Qué supones c-cuando yo te insulto? —previo sorprendiéndose de volver al tema de los insultos que creía ya habían concluido con un "no me importa que me insultes".

—¡Pues tú no eres uno de mis hermanos!

— _Well..._ No. Sólo que si lo hago es... Bueno, en resumen justamente por... Lo mismo.

—La diferencia es que yo sé que ellos al final no quieren hacerme daño de verdad y no dejarían que me pasaran cosas malas.

—¿Y no sabes si yo voy a hacerte daño de verdad y dejar que te pasen cosas malas? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Eres un extraño! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Además, ¡mírame! Soy... ¡la mitad que tú! ¿Cómo voy a protegerme si no?

— _You bitches are all the same_ —frunce un poco el ceño y la mira—. Es verdad que puedo voltearte la cara de un golpe y lastimarte, pero estamos frente a todo el mundo, y no... No soy un extraño del todo, la estúpida larva es _my brother._ Si te hago algo vendrá a arrancarme las bolas.

—¿Y si a ti no te importa insultarme por qué iba a pensar que eso sí te importa, idiota?

—Me gustan mis bolas puestas donde están. Lo que nunca piensan ustedes es que TAMBIÉN hacen cosas y dicen cosas que pueden ser aún peores que el que te giren la cara de un golpe. Y lo hacen así —chasquea los dedos—, sin piedad alguna y nadie va a irte a arrancar a ti nada porque lo hagas.

— _Yes? Oh, c'mon,_ ¿qué cosas podemos hacerte tan terribles? ¿Insultarte? —se burla la morena e Irlanda la mira, arrugando un poco la nariz.

— _Well..._ Sólo digo que también pueden hacer cosas que, como acabas de demostrar, no les parecen importantes.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir una.

—Podrías hacer esas cosas que le haces a tu amigo de la vergota...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues... No sé qué más le hagas, ¿pero crees que es divertido para él escribirte cincuenta mensajes y que no le contestes ni uno?

—¿Crees que es divertido recibir cincuenta mensajes de mierda que sólo vienen a decir que quiere acostarse conmigo y que cuándo se lo voy a permitir de nuevo sin interesarse por nada más? —replica. Irlanda parpadea.

—Bueno, no sé si él sea así de... Idiota —vacila... Porque el también sólo quería sexo... ¿No?—. _Well..._ —carraspea incomodillo con esto último —, en... en conclusión...

—Sí que lo es —asiente, haciendo que el chico levante una ceja.

—Y tú... Es decir... Él debe hacerlo bien y... Ehm... Digo... En la cama.

Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ok, ok... Yo... Yo soy ese tipo de tíos muchas, muchas veces, pero quizás es una especie de... Reacción en cadena —gira la cara y se sonroja un poco pensando que tampoco es ese tipo de persona muy a menudo ya que no suelen escucharle demasiado ni hacerle mucho caso que digamos, tanto así como para llevarse a la chica a su cama varias veces—. Si a ti no te importa un carajo ni oírme por qué a va importarme a mí... Ese tipo de reacción en cadena.

—Pues eso es un círculo vicioso y alguien tiene que romperlo.

— _Well_... La cosa va a peor cuando ni siquiera quieren salir contigo sin razón alguna.

—Quizás no quieren porque TÚ entras ya con esa predisposición.

—¿Ah sí? Eso o quizás es una zorra que hace cosas incomprensibles —le sonríe un poquito sintiendo que todo esto está siendo muy denso y demasiado volcado a "mira como todo lo hago mal".

—Quizás son incomprensibles porque tú eres idiota.

El irlandés abre la boca para contestar y luego la cierra.

—¿Cómo... dejo de serlo? —pregunta sin estar seguro. La chica parpadea y él carraspea un poco—. Tú eres más tonta aún —vacila al ver que ella hace los ojos en blanco… porque en realidad la pregunta sobre cómo dejar de ser un imbécil iba en serio... —¿Entonces vas a decirme o voy a seguirte jalando las coletas?

—Pues no... No lo sé, ¿qué importa?

—No vas a salir conmigo, ¿verdad? —Parpadea con eso.

Y por primera vez, Seychelles vacila. El pelirrojo la mira a los ojos pensando que, toda esta conversación ha sido más contraproducente que otra cosa.

—Estábamos... En... La pizza, sí —pizza que para ahora debe estar fría —, voy a comer un pedazo más y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Seychelles se humedece los labios mirándole, pensando que quizás se ha pasado un poco y va a perder el interés... aunque quizás es justo lo que debería pasar. Él toma un trozo de pizza nerviosito y la mira de reojo una vez antes de darle una mordida. Ella traga saliva sin saber qué hacer.

Le había contado cosas y quizás no debía habérselas contado, y en conclusión seguía sin saber si quería algo... Aunque todo indicaba que... no. Además había vuelto a pedirle de hacer cosas juntos y una le había ignorado y la otra había vacilado, lo cual... Bueno, servía bien para una mierda.

—Digamos que... hipotéticamente... quizás y sólo quizás pudiera... planteármelo.

Sigue pensando que seguro ha hecho alguna parte mal... No debió llamarle zorrita. No debió decirle que... Se detiene y la mira de reojo, ella no le mira.

—Planteártelo.

— _What?_ —le mira y él sonríe un poco.

—Eso... No es un no ¡Ha!

—No es un _yes_ —ojos en blanco. Irlanda pone su trozo de pizza sobre la caja y la chica le mira incomodita. Él sonríe un poco más... Y de golpe se le acerca volviendo a cargarla como saco de papas —Waaah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

En un mismo movimiento se acerca a la alberca y salta de cabeza al agua con ella aún abrazada. La morena se hace bolita conteniendo la respiración y él sonríe un poco más dentro del agua mirándola de reojo y soltándola un poquito.

Ella intenta salir sin entender del todo. Irlanda sale, de hecho sale, dejando que salga también y mirándola sonriendo un poco.

— _Idiot!_ ¡¿A qué vino eso?! —le salpica. El británico se sacude el agua del pelo y... Bueno, en realidad no sabe bien. Querría haberte dado un beso, pero pensó que con esto sólo le insultarías sin cagarla completamente—. ¡Imbécil! —sigue y sonríe un poco porque él sonríe también el tonto.

Él se ríe, cerrando los ojos, tomando un buche de agua y lanzándoselo a la cara como si fuera querubín de fuente.

—Aaaah! —se hunde con eso, riendo un poco, alejándose para que no la alcance. Irlanda se hunde también... Y es que tiene taaaantas ganas de darte un beso, que hasta se conformaría con uno indirecto.

Ella se aleja nadando, huyendo para que no la atrape... pero no demasiado rápido, no sea que no la atrape. Pues termina atrapándola un poco torpemente sin saber qué hacer con ella una vez que lo hace. Da igual, ella chilla y salpica para volver a soltarse.

Pues no la deja, neciamente, sosteniéndola con los brazos con cierta fuerza... Tal y como sostendría a su madre. Ella apoya los pies en sus muslos para hacer fuerza e intentar hundirle. Le medio hunde, en efecto, haciendo burbujitas y gluglú... Y se le resbala un poco como pez, pero no se deja que de escape del todo.

Aunque no la deje, ella nada hasta pasar entre sus piernas nada más por molestar y volver a hundirle y se queda sin aire por la risa, porque además me parece que Irlanda se contorsiona intentando atraparla y da hasta una voltereta. Sey se ríe una vez, ha sacado la cabeza.

—¿Seychelles! ¡Se te va a cortar la digestión! —riñe Inglaterra que acaba de notar que está en el agua. Gracias, Inglaterra... Creo que lo requeríamos.

—Ah... —aprieta los ojos acercándose al borde para salir.

—Bah, no la regañes, larvita... —protesta Irlanda acercándose también al borde y saliendo de un salto.

—¿Pues a ti qué más te da? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Que yo la eche al agua —sonríe sacudiéndose antes de mirar a la chica de reojo —. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Pues no la eches al agua, pedazo de bruto. ¿Te está molestando otra vez? —le pregunta a Seychelles que niega a la cerveza por supuesto.

—¿Ves? Ha dicho que no —Irlanda se ríe tomando esto a su favor, pensando que puede que no vaya tan mal. Se acerca a Seychelles, la toma del brazo y tira de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Estaba negándome a tu cerveza, idiota! —protesta riéndose.

—Me da lo mismo en realidad... Así que, ¿a dónde vamos a salir ahora que finalmente te decidas? Me parece que las de elegir tú porque yo no conozco lugares recomendables para ti.

—¡No he dicho que sí!

—No has dicho que no.

—Pero no he dicho que sí. Quizás diga que no de nuevo.

—Quizás cuando digas que sí yo decida que siempre no quiero salir contigo —se encoge de hombros —. Por qué estás tan renuente, ¿eh? Te he visto que con otros eres considerablemente más fácil —eso sonaba mejor en tu cabeza. Seychelles se deja de reír de golpe con eso.

—¡Por esa clase de cosas, _idiot!_ _I'm not easy!_

—Ok, ok... ¡No he dicho que lo seas! O al menos no así... Sólo recuerdo que él...

—¿Que él qué?

—¡Pues él! ¡Es queeee! No sé qué le viste al idiota —mira las cervezas y se piensa un poco el movimiento de llevar a Seychelles tirando de ella hasta ahí, dado que Escocia está más o menos cerca.

—¿Él, quién? _Wales?_

— _Yes!_

—Ya te lo dije, es un caballero, no como tú —sonríe.

—¿Y a ti te gustan los caballeros? —levanta una ceja porque aún no se lo cree.

—A todas las chicas —levanta la barbilla.

—Estas... Pidiéndole peras al _bloody_ olmo —se sonroja un poquito cambiando el peso de pie.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

La mira nada convencido y luego le suelta el brazo. Ella se cruza de brazos y sonríe un poco... bueno, al menos ahora se daría por vencido y ya, no sería ella realmente una zorra.

—¿Esta es otra vez una manera de esas femeninas y "sutiles" de decirme que realmente no vas a decirme que sí? ¿"No eres tú, soy yo que me gustan los caballeros"?

—Tú verás. Si eso es lo que crees... —se encoge de hombros y él la mira, empezando a estar un poco harto de esto y con francas ganas de rendirse.

—Quizás entonces... Olvídalo —niega con la cabeza —. No va a funcionar si quieres un caballero, ve con _Cymru_ o con... Sepa dios quién.

Ella parpadea un instante y le mira con carita de desconsuelo, mucho menos contenta de lo que cabía esperar. El irlandés la mira desconsoladito también porque sí que le había hecho bastante ilusión que le dijera un "quizás sí", pero es que... Es que él no era un caballero y no había manera en que empezara a comportarse como Gales.

— _Well..._ pues... —susurra mirándose los pies. Irlanda le mira y traga saliva pensando que esto es como el COLMO de lo patético... Que le manden a la mierda así nada más por existir.

— _Well..._ Pues... Nada. Suerte en los juegos —murmura frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Seychelles se queda mirándole con la boca un poco abierta y carita desconsolada. Él desfrunce el ceño porque se ve muy moooona.

—Pues... _well,_ suerte para ti también —susurra y se gira para irse.

Irlanda frunce el ceño de nuevo... ¿Acaso no tenía dignidad? Es decir, quizás podía intentar ser un poquito caballeroso... Pero es que... Es que... Es queee… Le detiene del brazo.

Seychelles nada más se vuelve para irse pero se detiene, claro e Irlanda le suelta. El baileeee.

— _What?_

— _Bloody hell..._ —protesta dándose la media vuelta y largándose él.

La chica parpadea con eso mirándole. Suspira y al final se va ella también con sus hermanos. Irlanda se recuerda a sí mismo que es una niña tonta que antier ni pintaba en su existencia, mientras se abre unas cervezas.

Seychelles se asegura que esto es lo mejor, ni siquiera ha pasado nada así que... bueh. Para bien o para mal, cinco minutos más tarde, Seychelles ya está siendo molestada por alguno de sus hermanitos… América uno de los principales sospechosos.

* * *

 _Oh... lo siento, chicos, más suerte la próxima vez. ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

A todo esto, Inglaterra nota de nuevo que tanto Gales como Escocia están tan ricamente besándose con sus respectivas parejas y que nadie le deja jugar a nada y que Irlanda le contesta cosas feas y que su madre lleva todo el día con el teléfono.

Y a nadie parece importarle nada en absoluto, pero basta que él haga amago de algo para que todos los miren y lo señalen burlándose y está harto de todo el mundo. HARTO. Francia le mira atentamente, con el ceño un poquito fruncido.

— _Angleterre_ —decide llamarle finalmente Francia, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Inglaterra parpadea saliendo de su propia nube individual de lluvia y Francia parpadea e inclina la cabeza mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— _Nothing_ —gira la cara, enfadado. El francés levanta la mano de su brazo y se la pone en la mejilla con suavidad, Inglaterra le mira de reojito, parpadeando.

—No me digas nada... —le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Pues es que nada porque es nada —sigue enfurruñado.

—Yo creo que si estás de malas es por algo... Aunque no creo que tengas que estar así —se le acerca un poquito al ver que pese a todo no le quita la mano.

—Pues me da igual lo que tú creas, _Frog._

—Deja de alegarme, _rosbif_ —responde poniéndole la otra mano en la cintura.

—¡Ha! —empujoncito y vuelve a cruzar los brazos.

— _Angleteerreeeee..._ Mírame.

Lo hace, con el ceño fruncido y el galo le sonríe un poquito. Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito. Espera un segundo y luego otro... Y al final le toma por sorpresa y le besa en los labios, a lo que el inglés se echa para atrás sonrojándose mucho más.

Francia le abraza de la cintura contra sí y trata de detenerle con la mano que aún tiene en su mejilla.

—Waaah... —susurra e intenta quitarle. Francia aprieta los ojos y se separa un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra suavemente, preocupado.

—Todos... —intenta apartarle más.

—Para un minuto y mírame —pide firmemente. El _lappin_ vuelve a mirarle, desconsolado y agobiado—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, _mon amour?_ —se separa un poco abrazándole suavemente de la cintura, separándose un poquito para mirarle sin agobiarle tanto—. Estamos aquí, contentos, deberías estar relajado... Mira a tu alrededor.

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos y trata de separarse de nueeeevo.

— _Angleterreeee..._ —susurra—. No le importamos a nadie, estoy aquí contigo, estás con los niños... ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No estás... yo... no quiero... no...

— _Je t'aime_. A ti. Estoy aquí por ti... Y no hay razón alguna para estar tan angustiado.

—No, todos... están y... —se cubre la cara con las manos. Francia vacila un instante... Y luego le suelta de la cintura y le toma de las muñecas que tiene en la cara, tirando de él.

—Ven.

—Nooo —no se deja.

—¡Como que no, ven!

—¡No! ¿A dónde? —sigue resistiéndose.

—A... Al bar. Quiero una copa de vino decente.

El británico entreabre los dedos un poco y le mira, Francia le sonríe, vuelve a taparse la cara, pero anda. El galo suelta el aire al ver que sale relajándose un poco y cuando andan al borde de la piscina hacia el bar, Inglaterra le empuja al agua otra vez.

—AAAAaaahhh! —grito de nena otra vez, cayendo con menos gracia esta vez.

Y acto seguido Inglaterra salta detrás y nada hasta él para besarle bajo el agua (Es que así "no pueden verles"). A Francia se le va a pasar del enfado, sonríe idiotamente arrepintiéndose de haber soltado tanto aire al caer, abrazándolo.

Así quizás más bien se lo come porque es que todos llevan todo el día dándose besos y nadie les dice nada y él es SU MARIDO y todos son idiotas y ODIA a sus hermanos y está muy, muy tenso. El francés le abraza con mucha fuerza, apretándolo contra sí, haciendo un poco de peso muerto hasta que definitivamente, sin aire sale un poquito a la superficie.

Y además quería un beso, un buen beso mejor que el de los idiotas que llevan todo el día besuqueándose como idiotas... puede que no te deje del todo y te ahogue un poco. Asfixia erótica, piensa Francia, siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno cuando se trata de Inglaterra.

Y el problema es que en realidad va a besarle hasta casi desmayarse porque ni siquiera sabe qué hacer cuando salga y se MUERA de vergüenza. Y hay que decir que hay bastante gente mirándoles sobre todo pendientes de si Francia se va a volver a quitar el bañador.

La realidad es que es probable que Francia te deje estar ahí hasta el último instante, antes de empujarse con las piernas hacia la superficie... Porque no le queda más aire y ya están hasta el fondo. Para ese momento Inglaterra trata de separarse y salir lo más alejado de él posible.

—Ihhhhh! —Francia toma aire sonoramente, mientras él trata de nadar hasta el borde sin mirarle. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo y se mantiene en la superficie, aún corto de aire.

—No te vayas... —le pide quitándose el agua de los ojos, pero lo hace, para salir del agua porque además le ha besado sin motivo y Francia lo ha notado, ¡sin excusa! —¡Ven acá, _rosbif!_ —protesta echándole un poco de agua encima.

Nada hasta el borde y al salir del agua les ve a todos, paralizado, sintiendo que todos le miran sabiendo lo que ha hecho. Se angustia aun más. Francia traga saliva...

El inglés sale corriendo a por sus cosas para irse, recogiendo a toda prisa aunque no haya dicho nadie nada. Lo vas a encontrar hecho bolita en el armario de los _tupper._

Francia se hunde otra vez, echándose el pelo para atrás en el agua antes de acercarse a las escaleras de la alberca y salir con cierta calma, como si todo esto que pasara fuera normal y estuviera bien. TODOS le miran, aun esperando que se quite de nuevo el bañador.

Se escurre un poco el agua en el borde de la escalera (sonriendo internamente con que todos le miren, porque oh! como le gusta), preguntándose si no será contraproducente acercarse a Inglaterra con todas las miradas encima.

Que cuando acaba de meterlo TODO en su bolsa, sale corriendo, porque, sí, se lleva cosas de Francia también... de hecho creo que sólo le deja la toalla. Francia suspira mirándole hacer, antes de acercarse por su toalla... Y luego buscar a Canadá con la mirada. Canadá le mira también como todos les están mirando.

Francia le hace un gesto al canadiense para que se acerque, sonriendo un poco, buscando a Gales con la mirada y cuando nota que sí que le está mirando le manda un beso y le cierra un ojo. Gales reacciona como Francia espera, que es sonrojándose y rabiando, desviando la vista y girándose a besar a Galia.

Canadá se acerca a él, claro, trata de sonreír un poquito, pero se nota que está preocupado por como se ha ido Inglaterra. Francia se seca un poco con la toalla.

—Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda, _mon amour._

— _Mais oui..._ ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Sólo estamos un poco tensos... Pero creo que necesitaré un taxi —se agacha un poco aún sin notar que sus cosas no están, agachándose a recoger su libro que se ha caído.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo por el taxi, por favor y dinero, porque sólo he traído euros y... Oh _dieu..._

— _Quoi?_

—Espera, espera... —gira sobre sí mismo... Y levanta las cejas mirando su tumbona.

— _Merde_ —es el veredicto.

— _Quoi?_ —saca la cabeza mirando a ver.

—Puede que necesite un poco más que sólo dinero...

—¿Qué más necesitas? —le toma de los hombros.

—Hmm... —le mira con carilla de circunstancias —, ropa —se muerde el labio inferior. Canadá aprieta los ojos y asiente.

—Seguro podemos... entre todos podemos juntar algo pero...

— _Oui?_

—No estoy seguro de que combinen.

Se escucha el órgano tocar unos acordes graves y dramáticos al fondo.

—Pues... —gira la cara con voz de tragedia—, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

— _OK,_ voy a pedirles a ver qué puedo recopilar.

—No le digas "recopilar", suena tan...

— _Je suis desolé._

—No pasa nada... Vamos, voy a secarme un poco y ahora vienes por mí.

El menor asiente y se va. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y con parsimonia otra vez vuelve a secarse... Bajándose un poco el traje de baño y enseñando... No lo mismo obviamente que la vez pasada, pero... Enseñando. Me parece que eso ayuda a la causa de que le presten ropa.

Lo digo en serio. Canadá consigue varias camisetas, unas zapatillas y el pareo de Galia. Pantalones. Francia protesta un poco... Maldita sea con los pantalones, especialmente porque el _bloody_ traje de baño está empapado. Toma el pareo de su madre.

Canadá le presta los suyos si le deja al menos su traje de baño empapado. Francia no está muy seguro que el bañador del canadiense vaya a estar mucho más seco que el suyo. Es lo que hay, Francia. Suspira poniéndose una camiseta, levantándose y colocándose el pareo en la cintura lo más parecido a una túnica larga.

—Estoy casi tentado a ir desnudo —confiesa sonriendo dramáticamente. Toma las zapatillas que le ha conseguido Canadá y se las pone... Se mira a sí mismo y luego mira al canadiense, él le mira con cara de circunstancias.

Francia toma aire y lo suelta suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Sabes cuál es la clave del éxito de un modelo?

—¿Cuál?

—No importa lo que te den para vestir... Siempre has de estar convencido de que te ves tan bien con ello, que todos los demás querrán verse como tú —se ríe un poco, más autoconvenciéndose que intentando enseñar al canadiense una lección. Le toma del brazo—. Vamos.

Canadá sonríe un poco y asiente.

—Todos querían ayudarte, en realidad.

Francia sonríe un poco y mira alrededor, con una oleada de aprecio generalizada. A pesar de todo, en lo individual y colectivo, él les quiere a todos. Le aprieta el brazo.

—Agradéceles de mi parte —empieza a caminar y levanta la mano para despedirse a lo lejos de su madre.

—Ya lo hice —asiente sonriendo un poco, Galia le manda un beso, con la camisa de Gales puesta... no estoy segura que le haya pedido ni permiso. Galia podría pedirle a Gales su bañador para ponérselo de gorro que creo que se lo daría.

Le lanza un beso a su madre y agradece en un susurro a Canadá yendo a la salida para buscar un taxi.

Lo peor es que además Galia se ve bien en la camisa de hombre. Me la imagino eh... Tiene todo el cuerpo con forma adecuada para verse bien y la naturalidad de traerla... Un poco en plan femme fatale *Gales se sonroja, carraspea, tiembla un poco*.

Lo siento, hay chicas que se ven bien en una sudadera enorme y hay las que se ven bien con una camisa. Bélgica admite que ella es de las de sudadera enorme... Aunque la foto de Escocia con la camisa de Francia... Esa foto... esta escondida en el armario.

Suiza dice que él entiende. En fin... Francia espera impacientemente al taxi mirando a Canadá a los ojos.

—¿Cómo ves a tu hermana?

—¿Eh?

— _Seychelles_ , ¿cómo está?

—Pues... ¿bien, no?

—Mmm... —entrecierra los ojos —. ¿Y ya? ¿Qué hay de _Irlande?_

—Ah, eso...

— _Oui?_ —sonríe un poco.

—Le gusta, ayer nos lo dijo —confiesa y Francia suspira, no es que no lo supiera.

—Me preocupan un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás tendrían potencial... No sé si vaya a ir bien —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? A mí me parece que a él también le gusta, _Sey_ me ha contado lo del teléfono. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

— _Non_... ¿Qué del teléfono?

—Pues ella... no lo pensé, pero él tenía su teléfono ayer y yo le escribí cuando llegamos para saber dónde estaba y él... me respondió.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo si fuera ella? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Dijo... algo de que él es genial y que le gusta. Ni siquiera me escribía en francés.

Francia se ríe, burlándose un poco de Irlanda y su falta de delicadeza en cuanto a fijarse si escriben o no en francés entre ellos, negando con la cabeza.

—Los deseos de _Irlande_...

—Incluso fui a hablar con él y a pedirle que no le hiciera cosas malas.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Pues que... fue muy rudo, me insultó y me echó —un poco avergonzado. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Son unos bestias... —protesta un poco levantando las manos y poniendo los rizos del canadiense detrás de sus orejas.

—En realidad no entiendo muy bien qué le gusta a ella, pero ayer se lo dijo a _America_ y estuvieron los dos gritando hasta que _Granny_ nos vino a reñir.

—Tienen lo suyo, son bastante monos aunque no lo parezcan a la primera impresión —se acerca y le da un beso suave en los labios —. Gracias por cuidarla.

El canadiense asiente y sonríe dejándose, claro.

—Ahora quiero ir a buscar a _Angleterre_ que me tiene preocupado... ¿Ya llegará mi taxi?

xoOXOox

Francia toca el timbre de la casa de Inglaterra en Escocia. No hay respuesta... pero está la puerta abierta, es decir, si se apoya se abre, lo cual le tranquiliza considerablemente cuando lo descubre empujándola y abriendo.

— _Angleterre?_

No hay respuesta. Deja las... Nada, en realidad no trae nada más que el cambio que le dio el taxi en la mesita de entrada, cierra la puerta y piensa en dónde puede estar... Primer lugar para buscarle es el armario de la entrada y es posible que esté ahí.

— _Angleteeeeerre_ —vuelve a gritar mientras abre la puerta, o intenta abrirla... No sabemos si cederá.

No, no cede y este armario no tiene cierre en realidad. Lo que pasa es que ha entrado y se ha metido al primer agujero que ha encontrado. Francia parpadea sin esperarse que la puerta no abra, habiendo pensado quizás que se ha metido al del cuarto... Levanta las cejas.

—Estás... ¿Estás aquí, _mon amour?_

—¡No! —bien, Inglaterra, bien. El francés suelta el aire un poquito aliviado—. ¡Vete! ¡No te besé y no me gustas!

—Déjame entrar —pide con suavidad.

—Nooo...

—No hay nadie más, he venido solo.

La puerta cede un poquito porque sí que quiere que entres y Francia se quita las zapatillas, que le van algo grandes y son fáciles de quitar, y mete una mano empujando un poquito más.

— _Mon petit lapin..._ —susurra y el conejito se acurruca, hecho bolita.

Se mueve un poco para conseguir pasar y cerrar la puerta otra vez, poniéndose un poco a su lado, un poco sobre él por el poco espacio, le toca la cabeza, y abraza la bolita. Inglaterra se suelta un poco para que le abrace mejor, acurrucándosele encima. Beso en la cabeza, cierra los ojos y le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nnn —restriega la cara sobre él y el mayor le da un beso en donde le alcance, abrazándolo más.

—Ya está... Ya está... Ya estamos aquí —le calma… Y el inglés se calma poquito a poco.

xoOXOox

Pues... bueno, me parece que todos recogen al final tarde o temprano para irse. Irlanda no se mueve ni un centímetro, absorto en su libro, con una fila de botellas de cerveza al lado de su tumbona... Hasta que Escocia le da una patada a la tumbona.

—¿Te quedas a recoger la mierda?

—¿Recoger yo? Qué va... Que recojan tus empleados —levanta las cejas al notar que está bastante oscuro y ya se han ido muchos.

—Lo digo porque nosotros nos piramos. Te vas a quedar aquí solo.

El menor parpadea porque se había abstraído lo bastante en la lectura.

—Oh... _Well_ , para ir a que _mother_ me riña... —hace un gesto con la mano y mira su reloj—. Se van ya a... ¿Lo que sea que vayan a hacer?

Escocia le mira... y pone los ojos en blanco. E Irlanda pone los ojos en blanco también... Sólo estaba pensando en jugar dados o algo. Cierra su libro.

—Anda, ¿no vas a tener una "cita no cita" como ayer?

—No —seco del todo, sin mirarle. Se levanta—. ¿Mañana qué magnífico evento familiar va a haber?

—No. Ya, como ayer. Yo que sé, estoy pensando en tomarme vacaciones dentro de los juegos, cada uno a su puta casa, un día de descanso.

El irlandés le mira de reojo.

—No. No es no. Punto —zanja—. Y para qué putas organizas algo en tu estúpida casa si no quieres vernos, no es como que yo tenga ganas de ver tu cara de imbécil dos semanas seguidas sólo porque sí —agresivo. Escocia entrecierra los ojos—. Pero vale, iré a jugar golf mañana, paso al rato por tus palos de mierda.

—Golf... todos os ponéis putos místico/densos cuando vamos al golf, no puedo ver un palo sin pensar en dramas emocionales. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

—¿De qué mierda hablas? Ningún puto místico nada, se llama aburrición —responde aún agresivo, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Yes, of course._ Y tú empezaste a darme por culo en la vida justo ayer —frunce el ceño, notándolo raro. El menor hace los ojos en blanco.

—No pretendo encargarme de _mother_ mañana, por cierto.

—Pues a mí no me la enchufas, haberlo pensado antes.

Irlanda le mira fijamente unos instantes, con ganas de romperle la cara sin real razón.

—Tu casa, tu madre... A mí no me soporta. Te jodes y la cuidas tú o tú se la enjaretas a _Cymru_ o a la larva.

—¿Yo? Ni de coña, tú te ofreciste. ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

—¡Nada! ¡Deja de preguntarme eso como su fuera una estúpida zorra hormonal!

—Pues deja de hacer el subnormal. Vale, vamos al golf, pero a _mum_ te jodes y la aguantas.

—No estoy haciendo ningún _bloody_ subnormal de mierda —le pasa al lado y le da hombro con hombro. Escocia no se lo esperaba, así que le gira un poco. Pone los ojos en blanco—. _Go to hell_ —murmura al ver que le hace otra vez los ojos en blanco —. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Tú pareces tenerlo, pero te lo puedes llevar contigo cuando te vayas a la mierda.

—Lámeme un huevo, imbécil —concluye dando la espalda y caminando hacia el hotel.

—Bah! —responde yendo para ir a buscar el coche. Una profunda conversación entre hermanos.

xoOXOox

Irlanda asoma la cabeza, temeroso, cuando se abren las puertas del elevador. Asiente más tranquilo cuando no la ve por ahí... De hecho no ve a nadie. Camina a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto y se pelea dos minutos otra vez para abrir la puerta.

Y deben resonar las risas de América en el pasillo porque esta vez es Canadá quien le cuenta un chiste que antes le han contado los asiáticos.

Asegura que su madre debe hacer una magia especial, malditasea. Cuando al fin abre la puerta se queda unos instantes más esperando a ver si escucha la risa de Seychelles, que no se escucha porque sólo sonríe un poquito andando tras ellos.

Vacila sin saber si quedarse ahí y forzar otra vez un... Algo. Luego piensa que NO. Es estúpido y no tiene ningún caso. Abre del todo la puerta y entra. Y ella se asusta un poco al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, porque hasta ahora la perspectiva le había impedido verle.

Y América… No le odien, pero hasta ahora se ha acordado que le había prometido a Seychelles el sacudirlo.

— _Hey!_

— _What?_

—¡Yo tenía que sacudirlo! —antes de las cosas que pasaron hoy, sí...

—¿Eh? _Who?_

—El chico ese que te gusta —algo le suena raro en su cabeza en relación al sacudir al niño que le gusta... América, si les has visto juguetear en el día... ¿Por qué el repentino recuerdo de sacudirlo?

—Ah... ya da lo mismo. Ya no me gusta —responde mientras empieza a cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto. Canadá levanta las cejas.

— _What?_ —América se ríe un poco y la mira. Ella le mira sin sonreír y se encoge de hombros lo más fríamente que puede—. ¿Como a mí el _commie_ que nunca me gustó pero ahora me gusta menos?

—¿Eh? No, no... ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no estoy enamorada! Iugh! Nada más pensaba una cosa y... resultó que estaba equivocada.

—¡Yo tampoco lo estaba! —se apresura a responder, brincando un poco de rodillas en la cama junto a ella—. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Pues que era de una manera y no es —no le mira.

—¡Oh! ¿De qué manera?

— _I don't know..._ más fuerte, supongo. Que no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Da igual, no lo sé.

—¡Oh! Más... ¿Fuerte? ¿Así como yo? —levanta los brazos y pone músculos.

— _Yeah_ —sonríe un poco desganada.

—¿Y por qué se dio por vencido? —le pica un poco la costilla al ver la sonrisa, esperando un saltito y hacerle más cosquillas, claro. Ella salta... pero no sonríe—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing_ , ¿qué pasa? ¿Vamos a cenar?

—No sé, estás como... ¡Cena! —se le olvida al instante… ay mi niño. Ella finge sonreír con eso e igual Canadá mira a Seychelles no muy convencido —¿Te llevo en hombros y hacemos carreras contra Canadá?

Seychelles asiente... aunque no está muy de humor, pero no quiere que lo note demasiado. No te creas que vivir a su alrededor es fácil.

—Yay! _Come on!_ —se ríe agachándose para que se suba. Y ahí va, haciendo un esfuerzo para que se le quite la desgana. El niño le abraza las piernas y empieza a correr como loco—. Waaaaaahhhh!

Ella grita también por meterse en el asunto y Canadá parpadea un instante descolocado antes de salir corriendo tras ellos al entender lo que tiene que hacer. Irlanda se asoma por la mirilla de la puerta sintiéndose un poco idiota por estar desganado.

Y cinco minutos más tarde sale del cuarto HISTÉRICO con su madre. Así que media hora después suena el timbre de casa de Escocia, que debe estar en la cocina, con Bélgica, haciendo como que sabe lo que hace al ayudar a preparar la cena.

Bélgica trae una sudadera de Escocia (otra... Si no tenía una ya la ha adquirido) y nada más, habiéndose puesto cómoda. Es posible que eso no esté ayudando NADA a que la comida salga mejor de lo que ya de por sí sería el paupérrimo nivel habitual. Aunque Bélgica... Ayuda a que el nivel sea menos deplorable.

El timbre vueeeeelve a sonar.

Escocia se muere, de verdad SE MUERE por meterle mano con cualquier excusa idiota que además no se le ocurren porque tiene mala suerte, así que frustradito por torpe, se va a la puerta y ahí está Irlanda, genio y figura, con el ceño fruncidito.

—En esta casa tenemos asumido el infierno como único... —empieza al abrir la puerta creyendo que serán testigos de Jehová o algo de eso. Levanta las cejas al ver quién es, se sonroja y cierra un poco la puerta quedando fuera sólo la cabeza (tapando para que no vea)—. _What the hell?_

— _Mother_ es imposible —levanta la mano e intenta empujar la puerta pero el mayor se lo impide ¿de verdad te da vergüenza tener la casa ordenada y limpia?

—Qué mal por ti. Aquí no puedes esconderte.

—Sí puedo... Venga, déjame pasar... Te juro que me tapo los oídos mientras te la tiras, ¿vale?

— _What?_ ¡No me jodas!

—Eso díselo a ella si no quieres... Déjame pasar, cabrón.

—Anda ya, que no. Vete con la larva.

—No. Alba, vengaaaa —pide en tonito de ese que ocupa realmente pocas veces.

— _Bollocks_... que te jodan. _Wait_ —mete la cabeza dentro y le grita a Bélgica quién es... y que el muy capullo no se larga, antes de sonrojarse un poco, pasarse una mano por el pelo y dejarlo entrar.

—Oh... ¿Pongo un plato más entonces? —Bélgica levanta una ceja extrañada... Se sonroja por su atuendo.

El irlandés le empuja un poco familiarmente para pasar y dirigirse directo al bar a servirse un whisky... Se queda paralizado, PARALIZADO al entrar al salón.

— _What?_ —no estaba previsto que se quedara a cenar—. Ehm... _I_... supongo.

Escocia cierra la puerta tras él y carraspea con cara de "aquí no pasa nada, no sé de qué me hablas, la casa está como siempre y yo siempre como cosas que cocino que he ido antes a comprar al supermercado".

— _What the hell?!_

— _What the hell what?_

—Tienes... Es... Hay... ¡Cosas aquí! —flipa al ser capaz de VER el sillón.

—Siempre hay cosas aquí y ahora no jodas que estamos haciendo la cena... —lo suelta en el comedor y se vuelve a la cocina, sonrojado.

—Están... ¡¿Haciendo la cena?! —le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

— _Hello Eire_ —Bélgica le sonríe un poquito saliendo a la mesa con otro plato —. Perdona las fachas, no sabía que vendrías.

El pelirrojo mayor le muestra un dedo, rojo como un tomate, queriendo ir a esconderse y su plan se frustra cuando sale la belga. Irlanda la mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja.

—D-Desde cuando haces... E-Es decir... Es muy... —sonríe malignito y mira a Escocia—. ¡Son como una parejita de CASADOS!

Lo peor es que Escocia ya iba a decirte de ir a cenar con ellos en la piscina si no te hubieras puesto en plan agresivo.

— _WHAT THE HELL?_ ¡Tu puta madre, capullo! —protesta TEEEEENSO… lo sentimos... Bélgica parpadea sonrojándose un poco y mirando a Escocia.

—Ehh... Voy a terminar de... La cena, ¿vale?

Irlanda sonríe un poco más al ver que le ha tensado. El escocés parpadea un instante y la mira.

—Necesitas... _I-I_... Estaba haciendo... ya voy yo —porque NO es desde luego de los que "es el trabajo de la mujer".

Bélgica sonríe y le manda un beso antes de volverse a la cocina, que encima le hace sonrojarse más, maldita perra del infierno. Irlanda hace un "pffff" y ya le hicieron la noche. Escocia vuelve a enseñarle un dedo.

—No me jodas... De verdad no me JODAS —Irlanda sonríe acercándose al bar que es la única parte de la casa que aún reconoce.

—¡No me jodas tú a mí! —responde de vuelta, nervioso.

—Estás... ¡Irreconocible! ¿Desde cuándo esto está así?

—Bésame el culo. Desde siempre. Nada más he recogido un poco —se defiende.

—¡¿Y ahora COCINAS?! _Really?!_ —sigue burlándose. Escocia hace los ojos en blanco y vueeeelve a sonrojarse.

—No es bueno comer siempre mierdas preparadas... —claro, claro y ahora tú eres un chico sano preocupado por su salud ¿Por qué no te enciendes un puro para celebrarlo...? Y justo a eso va.

—¡Creía que la cosa era grave, pero esto es MIL veces peor! Es... ¡Te hemos perdido! Y todavía críticas a _Cymru_ —risas, se sirve un gran vaso de whisky.

—No me habéis perdido nada y critico a _Cymru_ lo que me sale de los huevos.

—Claro que sí... En garras de una MUJER ¿Ya empezaste a ponerte medias?

—No. ¿Sabes qué es lo que de verdad me jode? Me dejo una pasta, pero UNA PASTA en condones —sonríe. Irlanda deja de reírse tan contento y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aun así es completamente ridículo.

—Eso me recuerda que he estado hablando por ahí con gente.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que tu _water_ echa agua azul? ¿Qué cambias las sábanas cada mes? —los bajos estándares del soltero.

— _Pink. Once a week._

—Hablando con qui... _What?_ ¡¿Tienes sábanas rosas?! —levanta las cejas.

—El agua del _water_ es rosa, lo que tienen las sábanas son flores.

Parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez. Y lo crean o no, se tiene que levantar para revisarlo porque no puede creerlo. El escocés se ríe porque le estaba vacilando, aunque si hay un par de juegos de cama nuevos... de cuadros.

—¡Es transparente! —protesta de vuelta al salón un poco decepcionado y Escocia se ríe—. ¡Bah, me iba a reír de ti eternamente! —protesta.

—Se te jodió el plan —se encoge de hombros y se echa en el sofá.

—Joder... Bueno ¡¿y qué decías de hablar con quien?!

—Ah, yes... hablé con _France_ y con _Cymru_. Sobre tu chica.

— _What?!_ —pasa de la tranquilidad a la histeria en un segundo.

—Yo también quería reírme de ti eternamente —se encoge de hombros y el menor le fulmina, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es estúpido de tu parte.

— _Why?_

—No es lo mismo burlarme de ti por eso que... Hablar con _France_ y _Cymru_ de... De hecho no hay nada de qué hablar, pero no me jodas.

— _Ah, no? why not?_

—¿Qué coño estabas hablando con ellos? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Qué más da? Si no te importa.

—¿Qué coño te dijeron? —le fulmina.

—No hay nada que hablar... eso has dicho. _France_ estuvo hablando con ella, sobre ti.

—Y que... ¿Qué le dijo? —traga saliva.

—Que por raro que te suene, si te está jodiendo vivo, no es por tu culpa esta vez —le mira a los ojos y el menor parpadea sin entenderle—. _France_ dice que sí le gustas. Quien vaya a saber por qué, pobre muchacha.

El irlandés se sonroja un montonal y le mira a los ojos, luego desvía la mirada.

—Bah! Mentiras —niega con la cabeza—. Y a mí ella tampoco me gusta —el _tsundere_. Escocia se encoge de hombros y el otro carraspea un poco—. A mí me dijo que le gustaban los caballeros... Y le dije que se fuera a la mierda... Y... Ya está, olvídalo —explica un poco.

—La... mandaste a la mierda —levanta una ceja—. Al menos podrías haberle hecho un favor y tirártela una vez.

—Eso... Tirármela... —se revuelve poniéndose, inevitablemente, un poco descconsolado—, eh... No sé, como que no se me antoja...

Escocia pega una CARCAJADA.

—Chúpame uno —protesta frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, pero el escocés se sigue riendo aun un poco. Lo siento, tienes cero credibilidad—. Pues, joder, si ella no quiere ¿qué quieres que yo haga? —termina por decir... Puede que el whisky hable por él un poquito.

—El caso es POR QUÉ no quiere cuando por lo visto sí le gustas.

—Bueno, ya dime por qué no quiere.

—Es... culpa de _Cymru_. Y de la larva.

— _What?_ —entrecierra los ojos.

—Por lo visto —se encoge de hombros—. Cuando se tiró a _Cymru_ en Navidad, se parece a _England_. Creemos que debe pensar que tú tendrás el mismo problema.

— _Wait_... —parpadeo, parpadeo.

— _What?_

Irlanda levanta las manos sin estar seguro de entender y Bélgica asoma la cabeza por la cocina sin saber si siguen hablando de algo importante.

—Me estás diciendo que... No, no, me acabas de decir que no quiere acostarse conmigo porque... ¿ _Cymru_ se parece a _England?_

—Y debe creer que tú también.

Irlanda parpadea otra vez y luego... Se ríe. Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pero no me parezco a _England_ en lo absoluto! —es un poco de histeria, discúlpenlo.

—Ehh... La... Cena... Se pasa —susurra Bélgica desde la cocina.

—¡Pues demuéstraselo! —replica Escocia y se levanta, acercándose a Bélgica y a la mesa. Bélgica abre los brazos para abrazar al escocés, que la deja, sonrojándose un poco de nuevo.

—¿Pero demostrarlo cómo? ¿Tú crees que me parezco a _England?_ —pregunta a Bélgica. Escocia la mira también.

—Ehh... _What?_

—¡Que si me parezco a _England!_

—Es que a nosotros no nos tienes que convencer.

—¿Y qué coño esperas que haga? ¿Que vaya a convencerla a ella?

—Pues... ahora que la mandaste a la mierda supongo que no.

—Sólo le dije que no iba a funcionar.

—Espera, no entiendo del todo —Bélgica mira al escocés. Escocia mira a Bélgica—. ¿Qué tiene que ver que se parezca?

—Él dice que Seychelles dice... —se llena otra vez el vaso de whisky. Escocia se calla dejándole hablar y sonriendo—. Dice que se niega tanto porque _Cymru_ es un imbécil y se parece a _England_.

—Cuando se lo tiró en Navidad, ¿sabes? —añade el escocés.

—Es cierto... —Bélgica asiente y mira al irlandés.

—Sólo... Bueno, es que si eso es cierto es estúpido, porque no me parezco a _England_ —asegura Irlanda.

—Y es fatal que te parezcas porque...

Irlanda se rasca la cabeza sin estar seguro del todo.

—¿Porque _England_ es imbécil?

—Por lo que he entendido, _England_ es muy figura paterna, supongo que se siente como si te tiraras a _mum_ —le explica a Irlanda.

—Iugh! —cara de total asco. Escocia se encoge de hombros—. Quizás sólo se está haciendo una idea…

—Es que es algo así como... tu sobrina. Ya sé que a nadie le importa en esta familia incestuosa pero... —se encoge de hombros e Irlanda aprieta los ojos.

—Pero se tiró a _Cymru_ … Y se lo tiro así —chasquea los dedos.

— _Yes_ , yo no digo que no, nada más...

—¿Ajá?

—Pues se escarmentó con eso y a ti te ha tocado la mala suerte.

—Pues... ¡Putísima mala suerte!

— _Yes_ , pero al menos ahora lo sabes.

—¡Pues es una mierda! ¡Porque yo no me parezco a _England_ y quiero tirármela!

—Menos mal que no te gusta —sonríe de nuevo con eso.

—Pues ve y tirártela —suelta Bélgica tan tranquila, sirviendo la pasta que ha hecho.

— _What?!_ Claro que no me... No me... _Shut up!_ —chilla. El escocés se ríe un poco más con eso, relamiéndose con la pasta, empezando a comer.

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es... No hacer nada. A las chicas, si nos gusta alguien, nos gusta que ese alguien haga algo —explica Bélgica mirando a Escocia y sonriendo un poco.

—Pues no creas que es diferente con los tíos, a todo el mundo le gusta que le vayan detrás y se lo pongan fácil —responde Escocia. Irlanda parpadea.

—P-Pero si le he dicho muchas veces que salgamos y… —vacila. Bélgica le señala su plato para que coma.

—¿Esto empezó antes de que yo me enterara?

—Yo me enteré ayer —responde Escocia e Irlanda se sonroja y empieza a comer en silencio—. En los vestuarios, después del rugby... se lo pidió y ella se negó. Pero luego dices que se fue a _Victoria's secret_ contigo y se bajó al bar con él cuando nos fuimos.

—Mmmm —Bélgica se sienta junto a Escocia y le acaricia la pierna con suavidad.

—¡¿Fue a _Victoria's Secret_ contigo?!

— _Yes_... Quizás a comprar ropa interior para ti—le sonríe Bélgica.

—A mí aún me parece rara de cojones, si realmente quería salir con él, ¿por qué rechazarle cuando se lo pidió?

—Y... Se lo pedí muchas veces... —susurra Irlanda sin mirar al escocés.

—Tú lo dijiste... A todos nos gusta que alguien esté tras nosotros.

—Pero hombre, es cruel, joder. Una cosa es un poco y otra...

—Quizás pensaba decirte que sí y luego se arrepintió.

Escocia mira a Irlanda con esa posibilidad. Irlanda se revuelve un poco.

—No sé, tío, igual sí a ella le mola demasiado ese rollo baboso como el del tipo de su teléfono.

—Traté de explicarle que digo cosas que no son y que aunque la llamara zorra... —se calla con ese comentario. Bélgica se muerde el labio.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Cosas, todo se puso denso entonces, dijo que quizás yo llegaba con la idea de que iba a salir mal... Y luego dijo que quizás se pensaría salir contigo y la tiré al agua y todo iba bien, pero luego salimos y... —come un poco haciendo lo posible por sólo contarlo—, le dije que era una chica fácil con los demás pero conmigo no...

—Mmmm... —Escocia mira a Bélgica a ver si ella tiene una opinión diferente a "es muy rara, joder".

—Y me dijo que con _Cymru_ se había acostado porque era todo un caballero. Así que le dije que yo no era un caballero y que quizás no funcionaría, y... Dijo algo así como " _Well_ , vale..." y se largó y la detuve y...

Escocia sigue escuchándole al notar que hay más.

—Joder, sólo le dije que saliéramos —revuelve un poco la pasta de su plato —, porque parecía querer... Oírme —niega con la cabeza—. _She's a bitch._

—Oírte... —repite el escocés, pensándoselo.

—Ustedes siempre tienen la idea de que nosotros tenemos muy claro lo que queremos... —ofrece Bélgica y mira a Escocia preguntándose lo que piensa.

—Pues... la mayoría de veces lo tenéis.

— _Yes_ y luego cambiamos de idea a la mitad.

—En definitiva, que hagas lo que te salga de los huevos y reces porque sea lo correcto.

Bélgica se ríe.

—A veces lo que te sale de los huevos es justo lo que queremos que hagan... Más aún que lo que suponen que nosotros queremos.

— _Really?_ —levanta las cejas con eso.

—No te ilusiones... Eso sólo es a veces —le detiene e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Qué querrías hacer que no haces pensando que no es lo que quiero?

—Nada, en realidad, hace muchos años que hago lo que me da la gana, soy un hombre libre... —insiste, ¿a quién quieres convencer? La chica pone los ojos en blanco. Es que su hermano le ha dicho que si pareja de casados... perdonadlo.

—Pero si voy y hago lo que quiero hacer... —Irlanda niega aún pensándoselo—. Va a ir muy, muy mal.

—Hombre, no la violes.

—¡Pues ella ha dicho! —se sonroja... Y en realidad sigue pensando en besarla en el elevador.

—Tío, todo esto es súper intenso, en serio, llevas con esta mierda desde ayer sin pensar en otra cosa. Deberías darte vacaciones un día y pensártelo con calma.

El menor le mira de reojo y... Es verdad, joder, ¡antier no sabía que existía!

—Tienes razón... Vacaciones un día, mañana vamos al golf. Dormiré en tu sillón.

Escocia hace cara de horror y mira a Bélgica de reojo, ella parpadea... Y mira fijamente a Irlanda.

—¿A-Aquí?

—Me pondré audífonos y no los oiré haciendo pum pum... Créeme, es lo ULTIMO que quiero hacer hoy.

—Pues vuelve al hotel y pide un _bloody_ cuarto individual, total...

—No hay.

—¡Que no va a haber!

—Créeme, he pedido uno desde anoche para salir del _bloody_ infierno.

Bélgica mira a Escocia y vacila, sonrojadita.

—A ver... —Escocia se va a por el teléfono, llamando al hotel y preguntando, cuando le cuentan que de verdad está lleno, pide hablar con el cuarto de su madre.

Taaaarda... Y luego contesta y se cae la bocina y grita que esperen y al final...

— _What do you want?!_

— _Hello, dear lovely mummy of my heart_ —saluda sarcástico—. _What the hell are you doing with the phone?_

— _Ah! Alba. Hello._

— _Are you ok?_ Necesito que hagas algo.

— _Yes, Yes..._ _I am fine._ ¿Hacer qué?

—Un favor. ¿Sabes los chicos de _England?_ ¿Los que meten ruido y barullo que están frente a tu cuarto?

—¡Son terribles! ¡Más les vale que hoy se porten mejor, ayer estuve a punto de irme a tu casa!

—Escucha, no para todo el mundo de quejarse, pero no puedo hacer nada porque no hay más cuartos. Necesito que vayas y les separes. Dile a la chica que te cambie la cama y tú duermes con ellos, así seguro se quedarán callados y todos te lo agradecerán.

Irlanda levanta las cejas.

— _Bloody hell..._ ¡Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerles en cuartos juntos!

—Lo que sea, anda, ve y díselo. Eres la única que puede imponérseles, ya ves que a _England_ no le hacen ni caso.

Britania mira la puerta y conociendo a América sí que están haciendo escándalo.

—Eres un idiota —le regaña no tan en serio y Escocia sonríe.

—Ve y cuando hayas puesto orden, me llamas a ver en qué ha quedado. Pero asegúrate que sea la chica la que se cambie, _America_ seguirá gritando con _Eire_ , sólo te respeta a ti.

—A ver si se atreve a seguir gritando conmigo ahí... Ya verás cómo van a estar tan callados que al fin dormiremos.

—¡Ahora hablamos! —cuelga y le sonríe malignamente a Irlanda.

—¡Vas a ponerla a dormir en mi cuarto! —tono de histeria indescifrable.

—Del infierno al paraíso en una llamada de teléfono. Más te vale hacerlo bien.

—Pero no te sientas presionado... —se ríe un poco Bélgica mirando a Irlanda de reojo. Escocia se ríe también con eso.

—Ah, _bloody hell!_ —protesta Irlanda rascándose la nuca y sonriendo un poco, mirando a Escocia aún sin creerse que vaya a conseguir llevarle a la chica a su cuarto.

* * *

 _¿No que vacaciones? A ver si os aclaráis, británicos bipolares. (Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Inglaterra dice que no, no ha tenido sexo con Francia en el armario de los tupper... tan sonrojado que nadie le puede creer) ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	12. Chapter 12

De hecho lo va a conseguir su madre... Que toca la puerta del cuarto de al lado y a saber por qué gritan ahora, es Canadá quien abre esta vez. Y Britania empuja la puerta para entrar. El canadiense, por supuesto, se aparta ante la furia que lleva.

—¡SE CALLAN!

Evidentemente Seychelles se calla en automático, quedándose paralizada. América, que reacciona bastante bien a ciertos chillidos ya medio agudos de Inglaterra, se medio calla dando dos botes más en la cama aún haciendo "AAAaaaa... aaaa... "... Y al verle la cara se calla del todo.

—¡Estoy harta de los TRES, HARTA! Quiero dormir y no sólo quiero dormir, quiero dormir en silencio, tanto silencio que pueda escucharme a mí misma pensar. Tanto silencio que si hay un _bloody_ mosquito en el cuarto lo pueda escuchar... ¿Entienden a qué me refiero o son incapaces de comprender con esa cabeza hueca y gritona que tienen?

Canadá y Seychelles bajan la cabeza regañados, de hecho ella baja de la cama y mira a América de reojo.

— _But we..._ —susurra América sentándose en la cama.

— _Do not but we me!_ —frunce el ceño, mirándole duramente —. Tú, cabeza de chorlito eres el más escandaloso, no creas que no me he dado cuenta... Y voy a mirarte muy de cerca.

— _But but..._

—¡Que no me hagas _but but!_ —chilla y se gira con Seychelles—. _You_ —la mira y Seychelles pega un salto cuadrándose—. Ve a mi cuarto.

La africana parpadea y... prefiere no discutir, así que se levanta y se va esperando fuera a que vaya con ella, seguramente para reñirla por algo más, sin entrar al cuarto por si está ahí el irlandés.

—Los dos. A la cama, en este mismo instante y como escuche un sólo ruido más voy a dejarlos sin hablar una semana completa —señala a uno de los americanos y luego al otro mientras se va a la puerta tras Seychelles.

Canadá se apresura a hacer lo que le ha dicho sin chistar pensando que sólo le falta eso. América sorprendentemente hace lo mismo en silencio.

Seychelles espera mirándose los pies en el pasillo. Britania frunce el ceño pero asiente satisfecha pensando que estos niños son mucho más blanditos que los suyos. Abre la puerta y mira a Seychelles.

—Entra ahí, duerme en mi cama —le extiende la tarjeta para entrar.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

— _W-What?_

—Si están juntos aquí van a seguir los gritos.

— _B-B-B-But..._ —mira el cuarto y se sonroja con un escalofrío nada más de pensar...

—Me da igual. Duermes ahí y te callas —insiste sacudiendo la tarjeta para que la tome. Ella la toma, claro, aunque sigue vacilando.

— _But... I-I..._

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Good night._

Se queda parpadeando, paralizada un momento con la tarjeta en la mano pensando que esto TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA. Britania simplemente se da la media vuelta y entra al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Seychelles sigue parpadeando unos instantes más, es decir, esto tiene, es que TIENE que ser una broma, no hay más remedio. Mira la puerta del cuarto y se sonroja. El destino te sonríe, Sey.

Vacila un poco más hasta que nota que... es que no hay más opción. Ehm... igual ya está dormido y puede nada más meterse en la otra cama y dejar todos los problemas para mañana. Igualmente se peina un poco, se arregla su pijama (que ahora lamenta no llevar uno más bonito, o sea, ¿una camiseta XXL de un tiburón? ¿De verdad?) Traga saliva, toca la puerta suavemente y tras meter la llave mete la cabeza.

No hay nadie... De hecho una de las dos camas está arreglada, que resulta ser la de Irlanda.

— _H-Hello?_ —acaba por meter del todo lo cabeza y parpadea al ver que no hay nadie. Piensa en si estará en el baño, yendo a picar a la puerta y pensando cómo va a explicarle esto...

Silencio.

Vale, vale, vale. Calma. "Nada más métete a una cama y fíngete dormida hasta que llegue" se dice a sí misma para no tener que dar ninguna explicación... pero... ¿cuál es la cama de Britania?

La cama deshecha es en la cama que estaba acostado Irlanda ayer (una discusión del aire a condicionado los llevó a intercambiar).

Supone que la cama en la que estaba ayer será la suya, así que se mete a la otra. Apoya la cabeza, aspira un poco, increíblemente tensa y no te creas que el olor a hombre no actúa con ella.

En lo que Seychelles tiene problemas exóticos y serios con la cama, Britania ha informado ya a los hermanitos (gracias a América, que es quien ha podido marcar porque ella tiene problemas serios con los teléfonos) e Irlanda ha entrado en PÁAAANICO. Porque una cosa es... Salir, y otra es írsela a tirar para demostrar que no va a arruinarlo.

Ella nada más está intentando dormir y no lo consigue, porque está histérica y encima se ha dejado el teléfono en su cuarto. Y de hecho, no quiere dormirse, sólo quiere que la encuentre fingiéndose dormida.

Así que de algún modo misterioso, ha acabado hablando con su abuelo desde el teléfono de Britania y contándole todo este asunto. Pero hablando HABLANDO porque no quería que Britania lo leyera.

Irlanda llega finalmente al hotel, hecho un manojo de nervios y con seis planes diferentes... Entrar y tirársela, entrar y... Tirársela. No entrar. Se llama a sí mismo marica con ese pensamiento.

Mientras Roma la tranquiliza y le hace ver cómo a pesar de la "pelea" quizás esta es una oportunidad, después que se lo ha contado tooooooooodo, Seychelles no tiene ni idea de cómo. Y debe por repentinamente oír un _click_ en la puerta.

—Tengo que colgar, tengo que colgar —susurra colgándole y dando la espalda, tapada hasta las orejas y con los ojos cerrados, hecha bolita.

Irlanda abre una rendijiiiiita, súper nervioso... De hecho no, histérico del todo, y se asoma adentro un par de segundos antes de meterse y cerrar. Seychelles tiembla un poquito, sin moverse, intentando calmar su corazón.

— _Hello?_ —susurra al aire súper suavecito… No hay respuesta.

Se acerca un poquito mirando la cama... Como fuera su madre. No podía ser una broma de Escocia, ¿verdad? Tendría muchísima gracia que se metiera a la cama, desnudo con su madre... O algo así.

Pero no, hay una melena morena. Traga saliva al notarla. Tan cerca... Y a la vez tan lejos. Podía cagarla, de hecho seguro algo haría mal pero es que... Ok. Vale, esta era una oportunidad única.

Seychelles sigue temblando, escuchando TODOS los sonidos que hace y sin saber qué va a hacer. Roma le ha dicho que sea paciente, que seguro él estaba muchísimo más nervioso que ella.

Quizás podía... Era estúpido, muy estúpido, pero podía empezar por quitarse un poco de ropa y actuar como si fuera su madre y luego meterse a la cama donde estaba ella y... Besarla y tocarla y tiene un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo, queriendo hacerse bolita junto a la cama, en pánico. Él no sabía hacer estas cosas. Ojalá fuera como Francia o incluso como Gales para saber hacerlas. Aprieta los ojos.

 _—_ _A-Are you awake... Mum?_ —susurra con voz SÚPER nerviosa.

La chica parpadea y se queda sin aliento. ¿No sabía que era ella? ¡Claro! ¡Cómo iba a saberlo! Si había salido... ¡igual tenía a otra chica fuera esperando para entrar con él y se la tiraba en la otra cama! Aprieta los ojos con ese pensamiento, con un regusto ácido en el estómago (el Casanova). Nada más aprieta más la bolita sin responder rezando para que no sea eso.

— _I... I just..._ No te vayas a ningún lado, ¿vale? —pide asumiendo que está dormida pensando que eso lo hace más complejo... Aunque... Si estaba dormida aquí seguro asumía que él tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Y... Ugh, no tenía idea de si era bueno o malo que se hubiera dormido. Mira el baño de reojo y lo crean o no, se mueve de puntas para lavarse los dientes.

Seychelles parpadea con eso ¿Su madre? ¿A dónde iba a irse? ¿Será que es sonámbula? ¡Oh! cielos, América va a cagarse de miedo... sonríe un poco con esa idea. Se gira un poquito a espiar por encima del hombro cuando oye el agua en el baño, en tensión.

En la oscuridad, alumbrándose con su teléfono, se lava los dientes y termina por salir del baño en camiseta y sus calzoncillos blancos que se ha puesto en la tarde, pensando aún como despertarla y qué hacer, en términos generales.

Ella vuelve a girarse cara a la pared, escuchando atentamente, nerviosísima y... es que ella estaba segura que nada más se metería en su cama y la dejaría, pero Roma le ha dicho que él en lugar del británico, se metería en la cama de ella SEGURO aunque sólo fuera para dormir con ella.

Irlanda se sienta en la otra cama y la mira, abrazándose las piernas. Mientras estuviera dormida podía aún decidir qué hacer. Claro que era súper pervertido mirarla... Más pervertido era meterse en su cama y ultra cobarde era no meterse. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué le echara a gritos del cuarto?

El estómago se la está comiendo a sí misma de los nervios sin saber lo que está haciendo, sin atreverse a girarse a espiarle. El pelirrojo se imagina la escena perfecta... Él acariciándole poco el pelo oscuro, metiéndose en la cama y besándola para despertarla.

Es que además... ¿y qué hace si se mete? No quiere... ¿y si vuelve a ser como con Gales? Pero es que si vuelve a echarle, ya le ha dicho hoy que no funcionaría... ¡es que no tendría que estar aquí! Ni siquiera sabe realmente si quiere o no que haga algo.

— _I'm more than you know. I'm more than you see here. I'm more than you let me be..._ —empieza a cantar, suavecito.

Seychelles parpadea sin esperarse eso, descolocada, pero de algún modo, relajándose, porque en realidad canta bien.

— _I'm more than you know. A body and a soul. You don't see me but you will._ _I am not invisible..._ —sigue recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas, un poquito más fuerte, sin dejar de mirarla.

En eso sí se parece a UK... pero UK no le cantaba Rock de pequeña. Ella suelta un poco su bolita y se mueve para oírle mejor.

— _More than you know... more than you see here... more than you let me be_ —sigue bajando un poquito el volumen. Nunca le ha cantado nada a una chica... Aunque admite que cantarle a una dormida... Es un poco idiota.

Ella respira un par de veces más y acaba por girarse cara a él. Irlanda le mira en pánico sin saber qué hacer, callándose del todo. La chica le sostiene la mirada y traga saliva.

— _He-Hello..._ —agradece no haber hecho nada más, ni estar sentado en su cama.

— _Hello..._ —susurra, escondida hasta la nariz.

— _This... Is my room, and my..._ _Bed_ —susurra estúpidamente—, bueno...

La africana aprieta los ojos.

— _Gra... your mom_ me ha mandado aquí, castigada. No sabía cuál era tu cama. Estábamos gritando y... —se cubre la cabeza entera, porque se está oyendo como si tuviera catorce años.

—¿Estabas despierta cuando entré? —en realidad esa parte del castigo no le preocupa, si ya la sabe. La morena asiente debajo de la sábana—. No creas que... No creas que te estaba cantando a ti —asegura sonrojándose. Seychelles vacila un instante y le da la espalda otra vez.

Irlanda vacila un poco y en un movimiento impulsivo se cambia de cama y se sienta en la cama de ella, lo más lejos posible... Es decir, en sus pies. Ella abre los ojos bajo las sábanas, pensando en lo que le ha dicho Roma, de hecho se incorpora saliendo de debajo de las sábanas y haciéndose bolita contra la pared, justo a la otra esquina.

—No te estoy haciendo nada…

—¡Estás en mi cama!

—Estás tú en mí... Cama. No estoy haciendo nada, métete otra vez.

— _Well_ , yo no sé qué cama es la tuya, ahora estoy yo.

—Si quisiera hacerte algo malo ya te lo habría hecho.

—Mis hermanos están al otro lado del pasillo si haces algo malo —amenaza y el chico le mira agobiadito.

— _More than you know... more than you see here... more than you let me be_ —susurra levantándose de la cama.

Sey se relaja un poco, soltando la bolita y mirándole, con impulso de ir detrás como si fuera el flautista de Hamelín. Él se echa en la otra cama desganado y ella gatea un poco mirándole.

— _I'm more than you know. A body and a soul. You don't see me but you will._ _I am not invisible_...

La morena se sienta hecha bolita en la cama, escuchándole.

 _—_ _There is no them. There's only you. And there's only me. There is no them..._

Ella se abraza a una de sus rodillas e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? —se interrumpe y Seychelles parpadea, levantando la cabeza—. No me parezco a _England_... Aunque a este paso nunca lo sabrás.

— _What?_

—No me parezco a _England_ en nada —la mira por encima del hombro—. Pero si prefieres no saberlo y suponer que no sólo me parezco sino soy un violador o algo así...

—No he dicho que seas un violador.

—Me amenazas con que tus hermanos están junto... ¿Y sabes? Ya empiezo a pensar que debería...

—¿Que deberías qué? —se tensa todo lo que se había relajado.

—Debería darte motivos para chillonear y llamar a tus hermanos. Si fuera cualquier otro, quizás ya lo habría hecho, pero en realidad no quiero que chillonees, ni asustarte, sólo quiero hablar contigo, _bloody_ _hell_ , ¡y convencerte de que deberías salir conmigo!

—Tú has dicho antes que no funcionaría…

—Porque quieres un _bloody_ caballero y yo no soy un caballero... Pero me han dicho que sí te gusto y el problemas es el idiota de _England_ y _Cymru_.

— _W-What?_ —se sonroja con eso. Se sonroja ÉL más aún de lo que ella se puede sonrojar, dobla las piernas poniéndose boca arriba.

—Sólo llevamos dos noches y dos días hablando y... Me jodes.

—¿Cómo voy a joderte?

—Es otra vez esta conversación como la de hace un rato —se sienta en la cama de golpe y la mira, provocando que ella se asuste un poco pero no se mueve, sentada en la otra cama. Irlanda le mira a los ojos y luego a los labios.

—Quieres o no, ya estoy harto porque quedo como idiota cada vez.

Seychelles traga saliva y encoje un poco la cabeza.

—Voy a hacer una cosa... —los británicos incluso anuncian.

—¿El qué?

Se hace al frente y se acerca a ella, ahora sí asústate, levantándose un poco, poniéndole las dos manos en los hombros. La morena le mira sin soltarse la rodilla y se le acelera el corazón. Irlanda vacila sintiéndose idiota... Aprieta los ojos aterrorizado y con los labios un poco apretados pone la boca contra la suya.

Se queda sin aliento y paralizada y el pelirrojo le aprieta un poco los hombros. Así que poco a poco, Seychelles cierra los ojos y abre los labios un poco para capturarle los suyos con suavidad. Al irlandés se le doblan un poco las rodillas cuando ve que hace algo que no es empujarle y la chica quizás lo nota un poquito, incluso.

Sigue moviendo los labios y levanta una mano poniéndola sobre la suya y acariciándole un poco. Él hace "mmmm" y está seguro de que se le va a salir el corazón, se separa un poco de un saltito con la caricia en la mano y la empuja un poco hacia atrás, torpemente.

Poco a poco le hace abrir los labios y cuando se separa parpadea. El británico se relame y la mira a los ojos.

—Me devolviste el beso —impresionado.

Ella aprieta los ojos pensando "No, idiota, YO te besé, tú sólo juntaste tu boca con la mía" y gira la cara para soltarse.

—No, no... Espera —casi suplica—, _please_. Otra vez...

— _What?_ ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

— _Why?_

—Pues porque... ¡eres idiota!

— _I... I am, yes, but..._ _I..._ —le vuelve a apretar un poco las manos—. Dame otro.

—¡No!

— _Come on..._ Sí que te ha gustado y sí quieres... ¿Por qué dices que no? —perdónenlo… Seychelles aprieta los ojos otra vez—. Te juro que no voy a violarte ni nada.

—Eres un IDIOTA.

—No hice nada tan malo… —aprieta los ojos y ella le mira, sin saber qué hacer—. Sal conmigo.

—Eres muy MUY idiota —le toma del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrae hacia ella otra vez.

— _But i..._ —sigue alegando y ella nada más le besa otra vez.

Y esta vez va menos mal, de hecho puede que vaya bastante mejor, aunque no lo haga perfectamente bien. Lo que si es que le empuja y se echa encima. No importa, ella tira de él y se echa para atrás.

Se le encarama encima, poniéndole una mano en el pelo, yéndosele la olla en unos cuantos segundos… este niño está CALIENTE. Lo sentimos Seychelles. Insisto en que no es que ella no le tenga ganas, en dos segundos tendrá las manos de ella bajo su camiseta y seguramente en tres ya no tendrá camiseta.

Y probablemente cinco segundos más tarde, ella sea la que ya no tiene tampoco esa camisetota que traía puesta. E Irlanda no tiene idea de lo que viene... Más adelante se le separa un poquito y ella le mira, con la respiración agitada. Él le baja los pantalones o shorts o lo que sea que traiga abajo. Cerebro derretido.

— _Condoms_... —no me pregunten por qué ahora mismo le ha parecido tan importante, debe ser el trauma de Gales—. En mi cartera... No te arrepientas, ¿vale?

Seychelles mueve las caderas para dejarle que se lo baje y sonríe un poco con ello e Irlanda se gira un poco y estira la mano, medio temblorino, sonriendo.

Debe tirar el teléfono al suelo, y el control de la tele. Ella le mira y le acaricia un poco la mejilla, el cuello y el hombro con una mano. Y las piernas un poco con sus muslos y sus pies. Él sonríe abriendo la cartera y sacando el paquetito.

—Bendito sea el cielo... —susurra feliz, empezando a hacerse bolas, nerviosito y torpe con esto. Cualquiera diría que esto no lo hace muy frecuente... Ah no, no lo hace muy frecuente—. Momentos incómodos... _Bloody hell..._ —se le cae de adentro del paquete.

Se le cae el condón a la cama, en conclusión y ahí se va a medio pescarlo a continuación. Ella le mira hacer a ver si necesita ayuda, girándose para pescarlo también y se ríe un poco. El británico se ríe también un poco, más relajado a pesar de todo, aunque avergonzadito...

—Tadaaaa!

—Idiota, trae —se lo quita de la mano y vuelve a besarle donde estaban, sonriendo.

Se deja hacer, besándola otra vez, riéndose más porque le llame idiota así. Y otra vez se le va la olla por completo besándola con bastantes ganas. Y cuando ella ya consigue ponerle lo que él había perdido en la cama, en un cierto arrebato de ingenio, la levanta un poco, tira las almohadas de la cama y la pone un poco de cara a la cabecera.

Y... Ya sé yo que es bestia y políticamente incorrecto, pero él es bestiecita. Le abraza por la espalda y le besa un poco el cuello bajando la mano y yendo a buscar por ahí debajo. Ella parpadea un poco cuando le da la espalda pero prefiere no decir nada por ahora, apoyándose sobre él y moviéndole la otra mano hasta su pecho.

—Va a gustarte así... Les gusta, aunque no lo digan —susurra acariciándole un poco.

— _Wait, wait... why?_ —un poco incomodita.

—Pues... No sé. Siempre lo hago así... Y nadie se queja ¿No te gusta?

—Y cómo te... yo... —mueve las manos porque no le alcanza.

—¿Tú a mí? Pues... Nada, te agachas al frente y haces... Así, normal —es un desastre.

— _Stop, stop, stop. I'm not a..._ _fucking hooker_ —frunce el ceño y el pelirrojo la abraza contra sí de la cintura.

— _I know._ _I know_ —le susurra al oído—. No había tenido eso más claro nunca...

—Pues no vamos a hacer esto como si sólo fueras a pasarlo bien tú —trata de girarse.

Deja que lo haga mirándola a la cara y Seychelles le sonríe cuando está de cara. Él se tranquiliza un montón cuando le sonríe.

— _Really? ¿First time_ con alguien y lo haces de espaldas? ¿Y dices que no eres un violador? —bromea un poco.

—Oh... ¡Es por eso que nunca hay una segunda vez! —levanta las cejas y sonríe... Un poco en broma... Un bastante en serio.

Se ríe un poco y le besa otra vez y este vuelve a perder la cabeza... De hecho el último mililitro de sangre que le tenga hablando se va a con el resto de mililitros de sangre que tiene en el cuerpo, haciéndole un completo idiota que sólo sabe moverse por instinto.

Ella lo abraza con las piernas y los brazos, moviéndose en realidad bastante lentamente. Y pese a todo, los movimientos son quizás un poco burdos e instintivos, pero sí que ha hecho esto antes. La mira a los ojos con intensidad.

— _You are very, very pretty... And sexy, and exotic_ —susurra sonriendo un poco y con el corazón aceleradísimo.

Ella sonríe, pasándole una mano por el pelo y yendo a ver si este también tiene un punto en el oído como Gales.

—Y sonríes... Me encanta que sonri... —se calla con un escalofrío, sonriendo y apretando los ojos —. aaas. _Oh fuck._

Seychelles sonríe al notar que lo ha encontrado y le hunde la nariz tras la oreja. Irlanda separa los dedos de los pies y tiene que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no gemir... Nah, que va, gime pese al esfuerzo, inclinando la cabeza instintivamente para que haga más de eso tan fantástico que está haciendo.

—Anda... mira lo que parece que le gusta al idiota —se burla un poco.

Él sonríe con el comentario sonrojándose levemente, o se sonrojaría si no su estuviera ya rojo como tomatito del esfuerzo físico y la excitación, aunque hace el truco y lo trae un poquiiito de vuelta a la realidad.

—Si... Te digo que lo odio... ¿Seguirás para molestarme? —pregunta poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—No te creeré nunca —le da un beso. Irlanda se ríe un poco, suavecito.

—Maldita sea —entreabre los ojos y la mira, se humedece los labios —. Voy a... Tener que... Encontrarte el lugar que te guste p-para defenderme... _But_...

— _But?_ —se separa un poco, mirándole.

Vacila un poco aunque sonríe, pensando que quizás si le dice exactamente que se muere de ganas de a en b y movimientos continuos de fricción quizás se ofenda. Decide mejor poner manos a la obra.

— _But nothing_ —la besa otra vez, más impacientemente, haciendo un sonidito gutural. Se separa del beso y la mira a la cara con una de esas miradas de absoluta ansia — _I..._ _I... Think... Know..._ El juego previo y... Eso _but... I really really really need to fuck you_ NOW —susurra sincerote.

Ella aprieta los ojos... y mete las manos para bajarle los calzoncillos, a lo que el chico tiene un gran escalofrío con el roce y sisea una buena grosería. Pero le ayuda, moviéndose y terminando hincado en la cama, cubriéndose un poco avergonzadito.

—Debería decirte que no, ahora —bromea, seria. Él la mira completamente incrédulo, abriendo incluso la boca.

— _No fucking way you... you..._ —la cosa es que sí que la cree capaz. Son el tipo de cosas que perfecto podrían pasarle. La chica sonríe de lado al verle la expresión que ha puesto.

—Y atarte las manos a la espalda para que no pudieras ni hacerte acabar solo.

—Ya, claro... Como si tú pudieras atarme nada —frunce el ceño, vacilando con la sonrisa, aún sin saber si de verdad va a decirle que no.

—Quizás no —empieza a abrir el condón—. ¿Pero crees que si llamara a _your mommy_ diciendo que estás abusando de mí, no me ayudaría?

Traga saliva porque a pesar de todo cualquier amenaza que incluya a su madre es tomada realmente en serio.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —pregunta también mirándole las manos y otra vez dándose cuenta que hay dos discursos en paralelo, uno el que dice y otro el que hace... Estaba abriendo el _bloody_ condón.

—Porque eres un idiota y es lo que te mereces —se acerca a él lanzando el envoltorio por ahí. El irlandés traga otra vez saliva y la mira hacer, aún cubriéndose con la mano, de rodillas.

—N-No vas a llamar a _my mother..._

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me lo impide? A _your mother_ y a _my brothers_ —le pone las manos en los muslos y le acaricia hacia arriba hacia sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. El chico traga saliva oootra vez, temblando un poco.

—Tú también quieres, me estabas besando —es medio tono acusador, medio tono apanicado, medio tono no muy seguro.

—Podría besarte hasta que estuvieras perfectamente a punto y gritar luego —susurra sobre sus labios moviendo las manos para que quite las suyas y poder ponérselo.

— _Then you... Would be..._ —quita una mano y luego la otra, muy nervioso —, la... Más calienta huevos en la historia de los calienta huevos.

—Un título del qué enorgullecerse —se ríe un poco besándole e intentando ponérselo mientras lo hace.

— _You..._ —susurra antes del beso, _"bloody bitch",_ completa en su cabeza, levantando los brazos y tomándola de la cara para besarla.

Y cuando lo ha conseguido abre las piernas y se ayuda con las manos a poner A en B.

Si Irlanda tuviera un poco más de sangre circulante, quizás podría entender un poco mejor, en palabras y en su mente, que lo que hace que esto le guste tanto esta vez es que al menos hay alguien frente a él que le mira también a los ojos... Alguien por quien siente empatía y a quien quiere agradar.

Y Seychelles está nada más sintiendo que no es uno de sus chicos negros, pero se mueve y la acaricia con tantas ganas y con ese punto raro de como... agradecimiento que es que entiende a qué se refiere Francia con los del choque de trenes, viniéndole todas las ansias contenidas.

Y el problema de tener tantas ganas y de que ella notoriamente las tenga es que por más que se esfuerza para NO venirse antes que ella es que simplemente no lo consigue... Aprieta los ojos y como un tren, el orgasmo lo aplasta dejándole la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

Cuando ella lo nota aprieta los ojos porque, como siempre, es demasiado pronto, ¡joder! Baja un poco el ritmo o intenta pellizcarle para tratar de ganar algunos segundos más.

— _S-Sorry..._ —susurra un poco desconectado aún, y no sabe si pide perdón por haber terminado o por la tremenda y extraña necesidad que siente en este momento de seguirse moviendo, al borde del abismo de nuevo.

La chica suspira cuando se disculpa, bastante frustrada pero por lo visto está acostumbrada.

Y, puro instinto, temblando un poco y sin ser capaz de comprender qué es lo que ocurre, lo único que hace es empezar a moverse de nuevo, escalando el ritmo y abrazándola, gimiendo necesitado. Seychelles parpadea al ver que sigue, sin entender cómo... es decir... vale, no va a quejarse, vuelve a moverse con él.

Y ahí va otra vez, gruñendo un poco, con la cabeza ida y movimientos un poco erráticos... Y susurritos de perfecto convencimiento de que esto sí que le gusta. Le toma unos minutos llegar a una cima que no sabía siquiera que existía, seguro de que le va a dar un infarto con el corazón como lo tiene de acelerado.

Seychelles está tan absolutamente fascinada con esto sin entender nada, tratando de seguirle como puede... Y con un buen grito ronco y sin aire, el británico consigue una vez más llegar a ese punto de no regreso, viendo de nuevo luces, apretando los ojos y hundiéndose un poco en su cuello.

— _D-Dude..._ —es que no puede creerlo. Lo abraza sin estar entendiendo del todo.

Y él menos lo puede creer cuando vuelve a intentar tomar aire y nota, consternado, que aún... No... Es que hay algo mal. Quizás se quede así para siempre o algo, quizás tenga que ir al doctor. Tiembla realmente agobiado sin saber qué hacer fuera de volver a intentar moverse y sentirse de nuevo al borde del abismo.

Para entonces es ella la que acaba, flipando. De verdad eso sí que es un truco que no se esperaba. Y creo que con ciertos movimientos de ella al terminar y otro poco de movimiento propio es que al fin, asustado y extrañadísimo, completamente sin aire y algo trabado aún con espasmitos... Vuelve a irse a la desconexión cerebral.

— _You... you're..._ —consigue susurrar cuando recupera el aliento tras un par de minutos, ahora ya tumbada a su lado.

Lo siento, el cerebro de Irlanda aún está en seychelleslandia en un 100%. Ella le acaricia el pelo y la espalda con una mano y un poco las piernas con las suyas.

— _S-sorry…_ —susurra muy muy suavemente.

— _How do you...?_ —flipando… pero… Es que no está seguro de que coño ha pasado—. ¿Acabas... de tener como... tres orgasmos?

— _I... I..._ —susurra, y se da un la vuelta con pesadez, queriendo esconderse un poco tratando de pensar en orden. Eso era lo que acababa de pasar, ¿verdad? Se va a tocar las regiones vitales a ver si de verdad si había terminado esta vez ya sin estar seguro.

—¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? —se acerca abrazándole un poco por la espalda. Irlanda se humedece los labios y traga saliva y es que no tiene IDEA. Ni siquiera sabía que esto fuera posible.

—P-Pues... —levanta las cejas al ver que le abraza, mira un poquito de reojo por encima del hombro. Es que... De verdad era posible que esto fuera algo médico infame o algo así... —... _I don't know..._

—Eres algo así como... ¿multiorgasmico? ¡Ni sabía que los tíos podíais!

—Creo que... Es que... —aprieta los ojos y se hace un poco bolita con el término… decirle o no decirle... Esa era la cuestión.

—Deberías alardear de eso más que de un _big dick, dude_. En serio, eres uno de los tíos con más aguante que he conocido y ni siquiera porque te hayas esforzado —sigue, es que aun está flipando. El pelirrojo parpadea un par de veces con eso y vuelve a mirarla de reojito. Sonríe leeeeevemente de lado—. Voy a tener que retirar eso de que todos los europeos sois aburridos... O gays.

—Ehm... _I..._ —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más, girándose levemente para ponerse boca arriba.

—¿O sólo ha sido de lo mucho que te ha gustado? —se le sube encima cruzando los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos sobre su pecho. Él se sonroja, porque es que no sabe, de verdad no tiene idea de cómo ha pasado.

—Me ha gustado mucho —confiesa consiguiendo hacer una frase completa al fin, ou llea. Levanta una mano y le acaricia un poco de la cintura, mirándola a la cara —. Casi tanto como a ti.

—¡Ha! —sonríe—. _Sorry? YOU just_... ¡acabas de tener tres orgasmos! _How could you say to me._.. ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir que casi tanto como a mí?!

Irlanda aprieta los ojos y se le esconde en el cuello, sonrojándose.

—L-Lo digo porque tú dijiste... Que debería alardear de eso y... _Shut up, you bitch_ —protesta y la morena se ríe.

— _Oh, la la~_ le gusto a _the british psychooo_ —se burla un poco.

— _Shut uuuup!_ —se ríe un poco también aún preocupadillo por lo que pasó pero, hala... Al parecer le ha servido para bien y no para mal. Además está secretamente orgulloso de haber conseguido que ella tenga un orgasmo que no está seguro de que haya pasado antes sin que fuera fingido—. Yo le gusto a la loca calienta huevooos~ —

Intenta imitar el tonito de canto, pero le sale bastante ridículo. Seychelles se ríe.

—¿Y cuál es el record? ¿Cuántos de una sola vez?

Irlanda parpadea y carraspea un poco girando la cara.

—Ehh... —podría decir diez y así hacer como que esta vez no le ha gustado tanto... Pero no tiene idea de si podría hacer esto diez veces sin morirse en el intento. Tampoco sabe realmente siquiera si va a volver a pasar —, unas... Mmm...

Ella inclina la cabeza, escuchándole.

—Muchas, ni siquiera sé cuántas —bien Irlanda... Ese es un número bien definido. La morena levanta una ceja con eso.

— _Ah, yes? With who?_ —pregunta pensando en Francia.

—Ehmm... —mente en blanco. ¿A quién coño decir? ¿Una prostituta? ¿Qué va a decir, gracias a "Ópalo"?

Frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza pensando que si un tío le daba a ella "muchos orgasmos, ni siquiera sé cuántos" de una sola vez, no sólo se aprendía BIEN su nombre. Él le mira de reojo, notando el ceño fruncido y vacila un poco. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

— _Ok, ok... Bloody hell..._ —protesta. La Africana parpadea y él traga saliva — _I... I will tell you, ok, but..._

Seychelles le sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cara.

—No te rías, ¿vale? No quiere decir nada —le mira sonrojaaaado siguiendo la caricia, vuelve a desviar la mirada —. El récord son tres.

— _Are you kidding me?_ —sigue acariciándole un poco más, levantando una ceja. El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzado.

—Como le digas a alguien voy a colgarte de cabeza de la ventana, no importa lo mucho que chilles.

—Ooooh! _Who is awesome? I'M FUCKING AWESOME!_ ¿En serio soy el record?

—Si gritas así otra vez voy a colgarte también... _Shut up_ , eres tonta y ni que lo hicieras tan bien —trata de taparle la boca. Seychelles se ríe, peleando para que no le tape—. No te rías, es... No tengo idea de por qué pasó —pelea más, y termina por darle la vuelta y acostarla sobre la cama echándosele él encima.

Sonríe de una forma un poco especial un momento y hace para que la deje hablar quitándole la mano con suavidad.

—¿Quieres probar de nuevo?

A pesar de la histeria, la deja, nerviosito. Parpadea SIN esperarse eso y se le derrite un poco el corazón con la idea, porque nadie había querido nunca... Hacer eso una segunda vez con él. Se pone un poco serio y la mira a los ojos.

—No sé si vaya a volver a pasar... —confiesa en un susurro.

—Por eso dije probar —se encoge de hombros sonrojándose un poco. El pelirrojo sonríe un poquito, cerrando los ojos.

— _Yes_ —se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco.

Seychelles se incorpora un poco y le busca un beso. Él sonríe más y la abraza, aplastándola un poco y medio comiéndosela, rezando para que de menos funcione, seguro... Pero SEGURO de que esta es una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo... Yo digo que a lo mucho conseguirá dos. Francia dice que es su niña y tiene mucha práctica y como Irlanda le deje hacer es posible que lo trabe y consiga más... Que le pregunte a su padre que es el súper experto.

Irlanda dice que él está en la mejor disposición de morir por la investigación si quieren. Ella va a intentar que sean al menos cuatro, pero si no es que no.

Ya veo que el que más sabe de esto es Escocia, como tenga que enseñarle a él y a Britania... Yo creo que al tercero va a terminar y va a estar así como trapo como para quedarse dormido hasta las 4 pm del día siguiente.

En realidad, la que más sabe es Britania con Roma, creo yo... Es decir, no necesita que le enseñe Escocia a hacer nada, está TREMENDAMENTE habituada pero... está escondida debajo de la mesa debajo de una manta.

Aunque nos referimos al tema autocontrol. Es que Britania tiene autocontrol cero con Roma. CERO.

Estamos perdidos con Britania, ni le pregunten su opinión, no creo que ella haya intentando nunca que haya... más. De hecho, con Roma ha hecho grandes esfuerzos en vano por intentar pararlo y ha descubierto que entre más intenta detenerlos y que sean menos, menos funciona.

Seychelles está feliz porque no sólo no ha pensado en Inglaterra ni una vez si no que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no lo ha hecho. Quedándose a dormir con él en la cama individual.

Puede que los gritos hayan venido ahora del cuarto de enfrente, Britania y sabrás la raíz de todos los males. Gritos además tremendamente conocidos, viviendo en la casa de la perversión.

Irlanda la deja dormirse encima de él... la deja, ya, claro, creo que aún cuando no hubiese querido que durmiera con él (que no es el caso), terminó hecho verdaderamente un trapo, ni siquiera como para intentar moverla. La abraza un poco y, eso sí, se duerme con una sonrisota y la mente completamente en blanco.

Y va a ser Britania, a eso de las 8 am, la que los va a despertar, zombie porque América ha despertado desde las 6 y por más que ha querido estar silencioso no ha podido evitar despertar a la abuela.

—Ugh... _Americaaa_ —protesta Seychelles, hundiendo la cara en Irlanda, quizás pensando que es Canadá, planeando irse con Nueva Zelanda otra vez si no dejan de dar golpes.

—¡Ábreme! ¡Soy Britania! —otro golpeteo incesante.

Irlanda se revuelve un poco sin entender, aunque reconoce la voz de su madre con perfecta claridad. Seychelles aprieta los ojos y se mueve para soltarse del abrazo y levantarse porque sabe que América no se va a callar.

—Ugh... —Irlanda se pasa una mano por el pelo y levanta la cabeza un poco mirando a la puerta... Notando que una chica muy desnuda se levanta a abrir. Está seguro de que sigue dormido en uno de esos sueños matutinos...

Cuando Seychelles abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados y se apoya en el marco, el pelirrojo se da la vuelta para ponerse boca abajo y su cuerpo protesta un poco entre cansancio y dolor de haber hecho mucho ejercicio.

— _'Merica please... it's so early..._ —protesta la chica con los ojos cerrados. Britania parpadea un par de veces mirándola de arriba a abajo, y se sonroja con vergüenza ajena.

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡Niña! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?! —mira a un lado y luego al otro del pasillo y la empuja de los hombros, crispada y sin pensar en qué demonios está haciendo, porque bien que les has oído, Britania, aunque quieras negártelo a ti misma.

La empuja... Es decir, la toma de los hombros y empuja hacia adentro del cuarto metiéndose con ella. Y cuando la escucha hablar otra vez... Es cuando el cerebro de Irlanda hace _click_. La chica, su madre, anoche...

— _Wait!_ No abr... —da un salto en la cama, sentándose y mirando a la puerta y lo que ve es a su madre entrar al cuarto tomando de los hombros a Seychelles—. _Bloody hell! Mother!_

—Eeeh! —protesta cuando la empuja y bosteza, apartándose igual para dejarla entrar. Britania mira a Irlanda... Irlanda mira a Britania. Irlanda se cubre un poquito con las sábanas.

— _Get... Get out, please, PLEASE get out_! —protesta el irlandés señalando la puerta sin más.

— _What?_ ¡Pero mis cosas!

—Me importa la mitad de la mitad de un comino tus _bloody_ cosas. _OUT!_ —protesta el irlandés y no le queda más que levantarse así como está, cubrirse un poco y empezar a empujarla hacia la puerta.

Seychelles se despierta con alguno de los gritos y trata de fundirse con la pared, mirándolos a uno y al otro buscando alguna vía de escape. Irlanda carga a su madre como costal de papas sin muchos más miramientos y abre la puerta.

La africana decide ir a esconderse al baño una vez que ha entendido lo sucedido y Britania patalea un poco, pero a Irlanda le da exactamente LO MISMO, sacando a su madre y cerrando la puerta después de pelear con uñas y dientes.

— _GO TO HELL! I do not care!_ —pone el seguro y la cadena y se lleva las manos a la cabeza pensando que esto es más o menos como completamente VERGONZOSO. ¡Joder! Se siente un niño de quince años. Ella sigue en el baño hecha bolita pensando lo mismo—. Ehm... ¿ _S-Seychelles_? —balbucea acercándose a la puerta del baño.

— _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ —protesta ella.

— _I... I'm sorry! Really_... —aprieta los ojos—. Me olvidé de que ella... Ehm... ¿Puedo pasar?

— _Of course not!_ —da vueltas por dentro del baño HISTÉRICA.

Irlanda aprieta los ojos. Con lo bien que había ido todo al final, joder, pero es que su MADRE. Ella decide meterse a duchar y hacer como que no acaba de abrirle la puerta a su abuela, desnuda después de haberse estado tirando a su tío la noche anterior.

—Agh! Bloody hell! —protesta porque además Britania ha vuelto a tocar —. _GO TO HELL, MOTHER OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!_

Después de mear y de una ducha rápida se envuelve en una toalla. Y entreabre la puerta. Irlanda, después de gritar a su madre y lanzar el control remoto a la puerta, se ha puesto los calzoncillos, su camiseta y unos pantalones. Ha buscado por ahí la ropa de Seychelles, incluyendo la que se había robado y se ha sentado en la cama a esperarla.

— _Hey_... —un poco _psycho_ , sí, porque está así con la mirada fija en la puerta, esperándola.

Seychelles traga saliva y nota que está vestido de arriba abajo y se sonroja acordándose de lo de ayer, porque es un poco violento.

—Tengo ropa para ti... —toda arrugada y ya usada y sucia del partido ahora que la ve —¿O te presto algo? Tengo camisetas como esta... —vacila un poquito —. _I... Please do not hate me…_

Ella tiembla un poco y parpadea, mirándole por una rendijita y el británico aprieta los ojos.

—E-Es que no sé qué decirte, esto es como... _Bloody hell, really,_ no esperaba que... No quería que... ¿Quieres que te pase la ropa? Sólo dime qué y...

—Voy a ir a mi cuarto... —susurra, saliendo del baño con la espalda contra la puerta.

— _O-Ok... But..._ —la mira de arriba a abajo, y piensa en lo que ha pasado anoche, se incomoda y sonroja también un montón, dándole la espalda —. Ehm... Mira, si quieres me voy a buscar a mi madre para asesinarla, y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en la próxima... Hora... Es decir quedarte aquí o no, te juro que nadie va a volver. Y luego...

—Nada más voy a mi cuarto —susurra sin moverse sin saber qué hacer.

— _Ok, ok..._ Ehm... Vas, ¿vas a ir así? —la mira de reojito. Ella se mira a sí misma y se sonroja más. El chico carraspea—. Puedo taparme los... Ojos si quieres —propone—, en realidad no tienes nada que no haya visto ya anoche, el problema es el resto del pasillo.

—Mi... Pijama... —se rasca la nuca.

—Está aquí... Mira, ten —la toma de la cama y se la acerca. La mira de reojito... Se la extiende. Vacila un poco pensando que esto SEGURO podría ir MUCHO mejor.

Ella lo toma y se queda contra la pared mirándole. Irlanda vacila un poco y traga saliva. Y querría, en serio querría darle un beso. Lo único que consigue es súper sonrojarse. Seychelles aprieta los ojos y se mete al baño de nuevo a ponérselo.

— _Dammit_... —susurra él mirándole, sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando lo tiene puesto vuelve a salir. El británico le mira y se rasca la cabeza un poco. Sonríe levemente nerviosito.

—Ya... bueno... yo... —se va hacia la puerta, andando hacia atrás.

— _Are... Ehm... Do you_... —vacila y traga saliva —. _T-Thank you._

—H-Hablamos luego —sale corriendo.

— _Bye_... —se despide agobiado, mirando la puerta desconsoladillo y no sé si la chica lo oyó.

* * *

 _Seguro había un millón de maneras de hacer esto mejor... la suerte de los britànicos_ _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Seychelles toca a la puerta de su cuarto porque además no tiene llave y le abre América.

— _My god!_ —lo abraza.

— _Heeeey!_ —la abraza de vuelta sonriendo —. _How are ya!?_

— _I don't know!_ Todo es un desastre.

—¿Un desastre? _Why?_ —sí, no se ha enterado de nada para variar.

—Nnnnn… hay demasiado que explicar —se le cuelga y el de anteojos la carga un poco y se mete al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—¿Pero qué pasaaaa...? ¿Te echábamos de menos! _¡Granny_ grita toooodo el rato, es peor que _Iggy!_

—Me castigó y... —se esconde más.

—¿Y...? —se ríe —, ¿por qué estás asiiiií?

—Es que... —por alguna suerte mira alrededor y Britania está ahí perforándola con la mirada—. Me... —se sonroja de muerte.

— _What?_ —pregunta y la mira de reojo... Da un saltito porque él se había quedado en que estaba duchándose. Seychelles se esconde en él—. Ehm... Eh... _Hi..._ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parada ahí? —pregunta América vacilando un poco. Britania lo fulmina.

—¿Ya no está atrincherado MI cuarto? ¡Estabas CASTIGADA!

La morena aprieta los ojos y se esconde más.

—Ehhh... Atrinche _What? Granny..._ Yaaaaaa —chillonea el niño —. Estábamos todos castigados pero nos portamos bien, _come on!_ Ya es de díaaaa…

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡De día o no, voy a jalarle las orejas al idiota! ¡Los dos están más castigados! —ahí va Britania hacia la puerta—. ¡Y la indecencia! ¡Abrir así!

La africana parpadea un momento y la mira... espera, ¿no había sacado conclusiones?

—Y quiero hablar con los DOS —sí que las había sacado, por completo. Seychelles vuelve a esconderse con eso—. Pero será después. ¿Mi llave? ¿O sigue ahí?

—Sigue ahí —susurra sin saber si se refiere a la llave o a Irlanda.

—Bien. Pórtense bien —sale dando un portazo.

Seychelles da un saltito y saca la cabeza... Canadá, maravillosamente vuelve a hacerse visible.

— _What the hell?_ —pregunta América sin entender NADA, mirando a la puerta... Y luego a Seychelles... Y luego a Canadá.

— _Oh, my god, this is... this is a fucking disaster_ —Seychelles suelta a América y se sienta en su cama con las manos en la cara.

— _What?_ ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo...

Y deben poder escuchar a Britania GRITARLE a Irlanda, de manera considerablemente más abierta que cualquier cosa que le ha dicho a Seychelles, sobre lo inapropiado y descarado que es hacer ESO en su cuarto y con Seychelles... Irlanda grita de vuelta.

— _I swear on my life._ Nunca voy a volver a acercarme a un británico. _NEVER_ —se hace bolita, escuchando.

— _SHUT UP!_ —chilla Irlanda —¡Como seas TÚ LA QUE ME ECHE A PERDER ESTO, TE JURO, _MOTHER_ , QUE NUNCA TE VUELVO A HABLAR EN LA VIDA! —portazo.

—Ehhh... _What?_ —América levanta las cejas sin prestar atención a QUÉ discuten al lado, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Seychelles—. _Why?_

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos, Canadá sí está escuchando. Tocan la puerta suavemente. El canadiense es quien abre y ahí está Irlanda con carita de circunstancias.

—Ehh... ¿Puedo hablar con Seychelles?

—Pues es que ahora mismo... —mira adentro—. Deja le pregunto.

El irlandés asiente, agobiado.

— _Sey_... es _Ireland,_ pregunta por ti —entra Canadá, cerrando la puerta.

América mira a Canadá y luego a Seychelles recordando, ¡oh sí! ¡Era el chico que le gustaba! Ella aprieta los ojos porque ni siquiera se ha vestido ni nada.

—¿Le digo que se marche? —pregunta el canadiense al notar el gesto.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero no! Si es el chico que te gusta... Aunque luego dijiste que no te gustaba... —en serio, América, entérate de algo—. ¿Quieres que yo le diga algo?

—No, no... —se muerde el labio —. Dile... dile que le veo luego en el buffet de desayuno —no tan segura y el canadiense asiente—. ¡Y dile que lo siento! —añade ella... y justo eso va a decirle.

Irlanda le manda a decir a Seychelles que siente mucho, mucho, muchísimo el comportamiento de la loca de su madre... Y los gritos. Y que si no le vuelve a hablar jamás no le parecería tan raro. Pero que... gracias. Así que eso es lo que le dice Canadá el correveydile.

— _Sey_... No entiendo nada —confiesa América después de escuchar disculpas por aquí y disculpas por allá—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... —suspira y le mira, incorporándose—. Ayer _Granny_ me obligó a dormir en el cuarto con él.

—Oh... Ohhh! Estaba... Ihhhh! ¡Era su cuartooo! —no había caído en la cuenta. Ni siquiera lo había pensado… eres un desastre.

— _Yes_ —sonríe un poquito porque le hace gracia que América no se entere de nada.

 _—_ _AAAND?!_ ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo? Te... Jeje... ¿Te pusiste nerviosa? ¡Cuentaaaaaa!

— _Yes! A lot!_ Porque cuando me mando él no estaba y no tenía mi teléfono ni nada, así que estuve hablando con _Granper_ y... —aprieta los ojos notando que se lo contó TODO justo ahora.

— _Grandpa? Who's grandpa?_ —no te desvíes del tema.

— _Rome!_

— _Ohhh! Rome._ Él es _my boyfriend_ —sonríe orgulloso. En serio, Canadá... Vuelvan al tema.

— _Ah... really?_ ¿Él también?

—Seychelles... ¿qué te dijo _Rome?_ —pregunta el canadiense.

— _Yeah..._ Es _my_... ¡Ah, cierto! ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues... dijo... que me relajara, que todo iría bien y que me acostara con él si quería y que me relajara en definitiva.

—¿Que te acostaras con él?

— _Well_ , yo qué sé, siempre dice cosas de esas —aprieta los ojos, toma un cojín y se cubre la cara con él haciéndose bolita. América parpadea... ¡Y cae en la cuenta!

—¡Oh! ¿Con _Ireland?_

—¡Pues con quien va a ser!

—Pues con _Rome..._ —se sonroja un poquito y se ríe—. ¿Bueno y qué? ¿Te acostaste con él o no?

Canadá _Facepalm_ , porque sí les oyó.

—Waaaaah! _Americaaaaaa_ —protesta ella, escondiendo más la cara en el cojín.

— _What? What? Ah, come on!_ Puedes cont... Ohh! ¿Eso es que siiii!? —mira a Canadá buscando confirmación. El canadiense asiente—. Ughh! _Seeey!_ ¿Por qué nos cuentas eso? —risitas y le pica a la chica una costilla, sonrojándose un poco. Ella pega un salto.

—¡Tú preguntasteeeeee!

—¡Ya lo seeeeeee! ¡Pero perooooo! —se ríe más —. _Seeeey and Iceland... Sitting in a Treeeeeeeeee._

—Waaaaaaah! —empieza a darle con el cojín y el niño se muere de risa, dejando que le pegue un poco sin dejar de cantar y acaban ahí los dos gritando y saltando otra vez... América se divierte un montón con Seychelles.

xoOXOox

Irlanda por su parte le manda un mensaje a Escocia "Tu madre ya no es mi madre a partir de hoy".

" _WTH?"_

"He dejado oficialmente de reconocerla como madre"

" _Drama queen_ " se burla el escocés.

" _Drama queen my arse_. No vuelve a dormir en mi cuarto JAMÁS" responde el menor.

"¿No le había cambiado el cuarto a la chica?"

"Volvió... ¡Y está LOCA!"

 _"Why?"_

"Entró con Seychelles desnuda, luego se puso a gritarme..." Sonríe un poco cuando escribe lo de Seychelles desnuda y luego frunce el ceño "¡Y seguramente dejarán de hablarme para siempre con RAZÓN! Hoy duerme en TU casa o con la larva".

 _"Wait wait wait_..." Escocia levanta las cejas.

 _"Yes. Best night ever"_

 _"You bloody motherfucker..._ :D"

Irlanda se ríe un poco, rascándose la nuca y aún le duelen hasta los brazos... Pero es que ha valido cada _bloody_ minuto. "Y se iba a repetir hasta que _mother_ apareció... Y ahora es un desastre..."

 _"Why?_ ¿Qué pasó?"

" _Mum_ tocó la puerta... Y ella abrió desnuda" sonríe porque eso igualmente suena _awesome_ de no haber sido su madre.

 _"And?"_

"Entró al cuarto y... Seychelles se enceró en el baño y aunque eché a _mum_ no se quiso quedar... Todo muy femenino"

"Mmmm, vamos, que no has entendido un pimiento"

"Ehh... Supongo que le dio vergüenza que _mother_ la viera desnuda"

"Ya me imagino, nada que ver con que supiera que se había acostado contigo"

"Eso... _Well_... También quizás... Aunque qué demonios le importa"

 _"Well... and now? What?"_

"Fui a buscarla y no quiso hablar pero me dijo que nos veríamos en el desayuno :D Aunque llevo aquí un rato y no ha bajado..."

" _OK_... yo voy para ahí en un rato"

"No sé qué debería hacer con ella…"

 _"What do you mean?"_

"¿Le hablo o no le hablo cuando baje? ¿Le tengo que decir de venir?"

"Pues... ¿yo qué voy a saber? ¡Haz lo que quieras!"

"Tú eres el que tiene una... ¡Novia formal que parece su esposa! Dime qué hacer"

"NO es una... que te den"

"¡Lo que sea, tú eres el que sabe de mujeres!"

"¿Yo? ¡Yo que voy a saber si ni la conozco! ¿Qué quieres de ella?"

"¡Tirármela hoy otra vez!"

"Pues... haz lo mismo que ayer. No lo sé, sé amable y todo eso"

"Si no ha querido hablarme... Cómo… ¿cómo hago que me hable otra vez? Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando... ¿La ignoro o no?" Lo que Irlanda querría preguntar es si debe darle espacio o no...

"A mí no me gustaría nada que me ignoraran"

" _Ok_... ¿Tienes su teléfono?"

"Pero tampoco agobies, capullo"

"¡Joder! ¡Las mujeres son imposibles!"

"Tú tenías su teléfono, ¿no te lo apuntaste?"

"... Obviamente no, ya lo busqué..."

" _Briliant_ "

" _Go to hell"_ Y hasta ahí la charla creo yo entre Hermanos brits.

xoOXOox

América abraza a Seychelles de brazos y piernas y seguro la inmoviliza del todo, mientras ruedan por la cama.

—Waaaaaah —grita muerta de risa, perdida dentro de su abrazo.

—¿Bueno y ahora qué? ¿Ahora vas a tener _booooyfrieeend?_ —pregunta sin venir a cuento picándole la costilla.

— _W-What? No! I don't know!_ _No!_ —esconde la cara en las manos. Estados Unidos se queda callado unos segundos.

— _Ireland sucks in beeeed_ —canturrea y le sonríe cuando ella le mire por entre los dedos.

— _What? No!_ No, no, eso sí que no —sonríe de ladito también. América levanta las cejas.

—¿Ah no?

—Ni siquiera me lo esperaba, en serio, no lo parece.

—¿Entonces es _awesome?_ —la pica un poquito y la morena se sonroja un poco y asiente—. Iugh! TMI! —se ríe un poco arrugando la nariz y mirándola de reojo—. Entonceeees... ¿No te cae bien? ¿ _He is a fucking commie psycho_ killer invasor de penínsulas raras con un presidente aún más raro y _fuckingpsychokiller_ que él y ya no vas a verlo nunca más por eso?

— _Who is talking about Russia_? No sé si le voy a ver... no sé lo que vaya a pasar. Él... _well_ , pero es que _Granny_ apareció en el cuarto y yo creía que eras tú… Así que me levanté a abrir y aún estaba desnuda... y claro, ella me ha visto y... —vuelve a esconder la cara en las manos.

—¡Yo no estoy hablando del _commie!_ —aclara y frunce el ceño, pero con las manos en la cara de Seychelles sonríe otra vez—. Oh... Te vio... Ugh, ¡eso no esta tan _awesome!_

— _And now, she knows. And..._ seguro se lo cuenta a _England_.

—¿Y?

—¡Pues _England_ se va a enfadar! Mira cómo me gritó en Navidad con _Wales_... y a ti también te grita siempre por _Russia_. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? —la mira de reojo.

—Pues... ignorarle o... hacer que no se preocupe... o lo que sea que hagas con sus gritos.

—Le ignoro —se encoge de hombros y se rasca un poco la cabeza, poniéndose boca arriba en la cama —. Aunque no es para nada _awesome_ que no le guste, pero no voy a dejar de hacer algo porque a él no le gusta... Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, sólo que... _Well_... No, no es _awesome_.

—Pensaba que quizás si no se enterara... pues no tendría que preocuparse y me ahorraría los gritos —suspira derrotada y el americano se ríe. Ella le mira, porque está hablando en serio.

—Pero seguro se entera... Tarde o temprano va a toparse con ustedes en el baño o en una sala de juntas o... En algún lado —la mira.

—¡No, ahora se va a enterar porque _Granny_ se lo va a contar, porque soy tan idiota que le he abierto la puerta desnuda! —se lamenta.

—¡Ehh, no eres idiota! Esas cosas le pasan a cualquiera —se encoge de hombros poniéndole una mano en el pelo y revolviéndoselo un poco. Se pone serio y se sienta un poco—, es decir... Justo a eso me refiero. _Sey_... _Look_ —le mira—. ¡A él nunca le va a gustar NADIE para ti!

—Pero le gusta Liechtenstein con _Canada_... —susurra y América hace los ojos en blanco.

—Porque... Yo que sé, porque Canadá es un ñoño —lo acusa—. Conmigo no le gusta NADIE y contigo al parecer tampoco... Pero tú, tú tienes que ser tú y ser _awesome_ y hacer lo que a ti te guste.

—Es que... igual no sé qué va a pasar pero es que en realidad no lo parece pero es muy dulce y muy mono y... cantó para mí y... —se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

—¿ _Iggy_ cantó para ti?

— _No! Ireland!_

—¡Ahh! —sonríe un poco—. ¿Cantó para ti? ¿Qué cantó?

—Una... canción de U2, canta muy bien —confiesa.

—¿Te cantó así como en las pelis de Disney?

—¿Eh?

—En las de dibujitos... ¡Siempre cantan cuando van a darse un beso! —sonríe.

—Ehm... —parpadea pensándoselo y nota que sí fue un poco así, inclinando la cabeza—. Yo estaba fingiendo que dormía y... él se puso a cantar —se sonroja y el niño sonríe un poco más.

— _That's... awww_ —la abraza—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Pues... —se sonroja—. Yo no iba a... hacer nada pero estaba cantando y se me acercó y... pues le besé.

—¡Es una peliii de Disney! ¿Y después?

—Después... dejó de serlo —risas.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que vino no es apto para niños.

—Ahh... Eww —se ríe—. Pero te gustóooooo —pica y ella se ríe y se esconde. El estadounidense se ríe también, abrazándola y volviendo a cantar " _Sey and Ireland..._ " — _You know... You should... Go for it._

Seychelles suspira, porque no le parece tan fácil como decirlo.

—Si es lo que quieres, _go for it. Really..._ No sabes cuándo vas a dejar de poder hacerlo —la mira de reojo, el niño haciendo publicidad al rusame. La morena le mira también y le abraza, a lo que el chico cierra los ojos y agradece el abrazo en realidad. Pasa un segundo... Dos... Tres... —¡¿Quién quiere desayunooooooo?!

Y me le mete un susto a Seychelles que flipas.

xoOXOox

Entonces va a sonar el teléfono de Britania, que está terminando de arreglarse, contesta más o menos rápido y bien, cosa rara.

— _Hello._

— _Ciao, bella!_ —Saluda el romano y Britania se sonroja de inmediato—. ¿Has recuperado el teléfono? Estaba buscando a Seychelles.

— _What? A... Seychelles?_ —levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, claramente—. _Why?_

— _Sic!_ Ayer me llamó desde tu teléfono, creía que eras tú queriendo un poco de fiesta nocturna —risas—. Pero no y me contó toda una historia, quería saber cómo le fue y si está bien.

—¿Ayer te hablo a ti? _Why?_ Seychelles está... Buff... ¡Como da lata esa niña!

—Me contó que la castigaste con buen tino y estaba nerviosa.

—¿Cómo que la castigué con buen tino?

—Pues obligarla a dormir en el cuarto de un chico que le gusta, Brit... ¿a ti qué te parece que es? —se ríe. Britania aprieta los ojos y cambia el tono de voz.

—Es que yo no sabía... Es decir, habían pasado cosas raras ayer, un poco extrañas, pero no estoy nunca muy segura con _Eire_... Y él no me había dicho realmente, aunque claro que no me iba a decir, ninguno de mis hijos me dice realmente lo que piensa. Y anoche... Pasó eso que no sabía que pasaría.

—Pues ella me contó que estuvieron jugando en la piscina todo el día. ¡Ya se lo dije que pasaría! —se ríe muy contento. Britania aprieta los ojos.

—Hicieron un _bloody_ ESCÁNDALO anoche, además ella me abrió desnuda la puerta en la mañana.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas—. ¿Por?

—¡Por tonta! Mis cosas estaban ahí, no pensé que fuera a abrirme así. _Eire_ se ha enfadado un montón y me ha sacado del cuarto...

—¿La has visto desnuda y aun así te has metido al cuarto? —se ríe sin poder evitar pensar en lo inocente.

—¡Pues la he metido a ella! ¡Estaba ahí, recargada en la puerta, tal como vino al mundo! ¡Es descarado e indecente! Y claro... Estaba _Eire_ también ahí... —baja el tono —. Desnudo, desde luego... En mi cama... O la que iba a ser mi cama. Y he estado pensando que todo esto es... Ella es mi nieta y él es mi hijo…

—Ah... eso. Bueno... esas cosas pasan a veces ¿qué piensas de ello?

—Ella se acostó con _Cymru_ también. No lo sé, parece nieta tuya... ¡Ah! ¡Qué lo es!

—¡Claro que lo es! Todos tus nietos son míos también—risas.

—¿Perdona? ¡No! ¿Por qué van a ser tuyos? —levanta una ceja, sonrojadita.

—Porque tú eres mi chica —responde tan confiado, aunque sepa que no es por eso.

—¡Yo no soy tu chica! —protesta, y a la vez sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo —. Y no todos los nietos sin tuyos... Ella sí por el tonto de _France_ —se sonroja recordándolo sin bañador —. Que es igualito a ti y lo odio.

—¡Aaah! Es verdad, que te gusta. No le hagas cosas feas, ¿eh? Que nos conocemos.

—¡No me gusta! —chilla.

—Claro, porque me quieres sólo a mí —más risas.

—¡No! ¡Yo a ti no te quiero nada! —chilla otra vez y antes de que hable otra vez y la moleste más aprieta los ojos —. _Rome..._

—Pue... ¿eh? —se detiene de seguir.

—Lo pasé muy bien con mis hijos ayer. Estaban relajados y riéndose... Y me echaron a la piscina los muy idiotas —sonríe un poco —. Pero esto de _Eire_ y _Seychelles..._ Va a ser un desastre.

—Me alegro —sonríe sinceramente porque no suele decirle que se siente feliz con ellos—. ¿Problema por?

—Me exasperan y van a exasperar a _England_.

—Bueno, hombre... pues relajaos un poco y tomadlo con calma que no es para tanto.

—Ya, claro... Buenísimo consejo —ojos en blanco.

—Pues es que siempre sois tan aprensivos, peor es lo de _Galiae_ y está yendo bien.

—¿Qué de Galia? —parpadea y así es como nos damos cuenta de que al final, Galia tranquiliza mucho a Britania.

—Lo que hace con tu otro hijo.

—No hace... Nada... ¡Ugh! Sigo sin soportarlo, no me hagas enfadarme de nuevo con _Cymru_ por eso —aprieta los ojos, pensando en ello pese a la protesta.

—En fin... no seas mala con los niños.

—¿Crees que soy muy mala con ellos?

—Pues no sé que les hayas dicho, pero sueles ser dura.

—Voy a hablar con ellos igual —suspira la británica.

—¿Y qué les dirás? Por curiosidad.

—Que no hagan cosas tontas.

—¿Sabes que va a ser bastante incomodo, verdad?

—Ehh... Pues... ¿Y qué crees que fue para mí que me abriera desnuda, eh?

—No, sí lo digo por ti, me parece que puede ser incomodo para ti decirle a tu hijo adulto que... ¿No se acueste con una chica?

—Pues... No sé... No digo que... ¿Qué acaso tiene que acostarse con su sobrina?

—No lo sé, pero al final todo queda en familia... tienes suerte de no tener un incesto entre los tuyos —suelta pensando en España y Romano.

—Un... ¡Ugh no! ¡No digas cosas asquerosas!

— _Non?_ A mí me parece que los dos mayores se llevan muy bien... —ese tonito.

— _W-What?!_ —abre los ojos como platos.

—Ya sabes... muy... cercanos.

— _REALLY?!_ —en shock, se puede escuchar una risita de fondo—.¿C-Crees que ellos...?

—Naaah, te estaba tomando el pelo.

— _Bloody hell!_ —protesta y Roma se ríe más —¡Casi me muero del susto! ¡Mis niños no son así!

—Pues TODOS se han acostado con mi hijo, incluso _Gals_... con quien podría compartir padre.

—No me expliques todas las porquerías que han hecho tus hijos para pervertir a los míos.

—Porquería ninguna que no te haga yo a ti.

— _Shut up!_ ¡A mí no me haces nada!

—Entonces será que caes por mi encanto natural nada más.

—¡Menos aún! ¡Yo no caigo nada!

— _¡Yu fol in luuuuuuuf!_

—Noooo! ¡Y no hables en inglés que lo haces fatal! —aprieta los ojos. El latino se ríe más—. ¡Ya me voy a desayunar que tengo hambre!

—Huye antes de que se te note.

—¡No se me nota!

—Se te nota un mucho y por eso me gustas un montón —sonríe.

—¡¿Qué es lo que se me nota?! ¡A mí no se me nota nada!

—¿A ti qué te parece? —aún se ríe un poco.

—¡Claro que no! —mortificadilla, tapándose la cara—. ¡Lo único que se nota es que te odio! —chilla y el romano ya está en las carcajadas—. ¡No te riaaaas, tonto! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Ya me voy! _I hate you!_

—¡Ah! Y al final no he hablado con Seychelles.

—¡Pues _Seychelles_ no está! ¡Háblale después Y NO LA INCITES AL CAMINO DEL MAL! —le riñe.

—¡Le voy a contar algunos secretitos tuyos para ver si con él funcionan también! —exclama.

—Nooooo! ¡Voy a prohibirle hablar contigo!

—Y yo le diré que es porque me quieres sólo para ti.

—Eso no es... ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ya me voy! —¿cuántas veces te has despedido Britania?

—Vale, valeeeee —risas—. Te quiero... —se despide.

—¡Yo a ti no! —responde colgando y va a recibir una ":("

Britania apretará los ojos con la carita, "Tonto".

"ó.ò"

" _Romeeeee_ 8==D"

"¿El pequeño pene de _Germaniae?"_

" _WHAT?!_ ¡Es una cara de idiota como la tuya!"

"Qué va, es una verga"

"Noooo! Son unos ojos idiotas y saltones como los tuyos y unas lágrimas idiotas porque eres un chillón y una boca sonriente e idiota como la tuya"

"Nop, son unos cojones, luego la verga y al final la punta"

" _NOOOOO!"_

"No me mandes cochinadas, bruja" Y seguro fue Irlanda quien se lo explicó...

" _No!_ ¡Ninguna cochinada! Y no me llames bruja" escribe mientras sonríe un poco a pesar de estar tan sonrojada " _Go to hell"._

"8=====D ((°))"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"corazón" envía el romano y se ríe. Britania aún traumatizada.

xoOXOox

Seychelles baja al comedor ahora por fin vestida y peinada adecuadamente. Irlanda está bebiendo té y comiendo tostada sentado en un rincón del comedor. Se ha comido ya TODAS las uñas de la mano izquierda... Y no tiene idea de por qué está tan nervioso.

Ella le busca automáticamente y se sonroja al verle, apartando la cara. Como siempre, el sonrojo es contagioso. Recuerda a Escocia diciéndole que NO LA IGNORE. Levanta la mano e intenta llamar un poco su atención, levantándose de su asiento. Bien, Irlanda... Un plan infalible cuando la chica no te está mirando.

La africana se concentra en el buffet, mirando qué le apetece desayunar y el irlandés se guarda la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones horrendos de golf que se ha puesto, sintiéndose idiota. ¿Sería que no le había visto? Se revuelve un poco y se sienta otra vez a observarla.

Elige algo de fruta y crema de chocolate con qué rebañarla... y le mira de reojito un segundo. Sí. El _psycho_ te mira. Aprieta los ojos y vuelve a darle la espalda casi enseguida.

Él se rasca la nuca y el cuello sin tener IDEA de si debe acercarse o no... Ya se había acercado una vez en la mañana, al buscarla en su cuarto… Y ya le había dicho que no. Se revuelve pensando en ello. Quizás sólo quería espacio o algo así, pero... Es que no podía ignorarla... Claro que tampoco quería necesariamente atosigarla. Se levanta "casualmente" a servirse un poco de yogurt.

Ella sigue sirviéndose quién sabe qué, hasta que vuelve a atreverse a mirar y no le ve. Y alguien le pone una mano en el hombro al otro lado de donde está mirando, mete un salto de tres metros tirando el plato por el suelo… Pero no estamos tensos...

— _Bloody hell!_ —protesta el que se ha metido un susto semejante con el salto y el plato en el suelo —¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡¿Qué haces tú!? ¡Me has asustado!

—¡Sólo te puse la _bloody_ mano en tu hombro!

—¡Pues me asustaste, _fucking psycho,_ quien se acerca así por detrás!

—¡No fue por detrás! —replica y por alguna razón piensa en el doble sentido de eso... Sonrojándose.

—¡Fue por la espalda! —sigue, nerviosa.

—Pues vale, da igual si lo fue o no, sólo quería saludarte y... ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

— _W-What?_

—Ehm... _You know..._ —cambia el peso de pie pensando que, joder, no es como que le haya propuesto casarse.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no te cansas nunca? ¡NO!

El británico le mira a los ojos y le cambia por completo la expresión, porque esta vez sí que no se lo esperaba… Le mira un poco desconsolado por un instante en que se queda en blanco del todo con los labios entreabiertos. Ella le mira nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer, nada más sale huyendo.

— _O... k..._ —frunce el ceño volviendo a guardarse las manos en los bolsillos, sonrojándose un montón y haciendo morritos, dándose la media vuelta y pateando un trozo de plato de vuelta a su lugar.

Lo siento, Irlanda, es que esto es violento y complicado para esta niña.

— _Bloody hell..._ Nunca vuelvo a invitarla a ningún lado... _Bloody bitch_ —se sienta de malas abriendo su libro y poniéndose a leer con una nubecita en la cabeza, maldiciendo a la madre que lo parió a él.

Ella va a esconderse con sus hermanos, que están comiendo felizmente por no decir atascándose de comida en el caso de América. Lo que hace es dejarle un espacio muy amablemente para que se siente y ofrecerle un poco de tortita al ver que no trae plato, que agradece, agobiada con Irlanda pensando que quizás le está rechazando demasiado pero es que...

Irlanda saca su teléfono y le escribe a Escocia que donde maldita sea está, ¡putamadrejoder! Decide que va a irse al golf y ya, que a la zorra le den por culo, quien entiende a las mujeres de mierda. *cito pensamientos textuales*. Escocia sigue tranquilamente decidiendo qué va a hacer Bélgica hoy, si va con ellos o quiere ir a otro lado.

No piensa por un segundo en si debía o no invitarla a desayunar ahí frente a todo el mundo... O si eso era o no presionarla. Simplemente... Le había dicho que no a desayunar después de lo de ayer, así... pues vale, si quería que la tratara así como puta ignorándola del todo como si no se conocieran, vale, eso haría... Frunce el ceño más aún sacándola de su cabeza para intentar leer, sin poder evitar pensar qué habría pasado si su madre no hubiera tocado la puerta...

Quizás se habría escapado igual de su cama... ¿Había dormido en su cama, verdad? Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza. ¡SÓLO había sido una estúpida y jodidamente fantástica noche Y YA! ¡Joder! ¡Si parecía Gales!

Bélgica... Pfff es que el golf es completamente aburrido. Quizás pueda trabajar un poco *ojitos esperanzados*. De hecho puede hacer lo que quiera, no es como que él la tenga de esclava o algo. Vale, vale... Nada que demostrar Escocia, lo sabemos.

Si quiere ir al hotel, que vaya y si... escalofrío... quiere quedarse en la casa... pues... hay un... nervios nervios... juego de llaves extra que... puede usar y... Bélgica propone quedarse en la casa, tan tranquila. Escocia se va a por el juego de llaves extra temblando un poco.

Bélgica saca su computadora y la pone en la mesa del comedor preparándose un café en la cocina y preguntándose si van a volver para comer.

—En realidad solemos comer en el club, si quieres venir…

—Ugh... Quizás puedo prepararme algo aquí.

—Ah... ehm... _O-OK..._ —no creas que me incomoda o me pone nervioso que te quedes sola todo el día en mi casa, eh? Nada más estamos al borde de un _bloody_ ataque de pánico. Bélgica frunce un poquito el ceño y le mira.

—¿Prefieres que vaya a comer al club? ¿A qué hora volverás? Quizás pueda encontrarles en algún lado —se le acerca un poco levantando los brazos para tomarle del cuello.

—C-Como... quieras, no lo sé, no muy tarde espero. Supongo que _Eire_ estará de buen humor —y si te quedas aquí sola aún más pronto.

—Mmm... —levanta una ceja e inclina la cabeza—. Te... ¿Preocupa perder al golf?

—¡Nah!

—Pareces tenso... ¿Estás preocupado por él?

—Ehm... _Y-yes..._

—Lo haces bien de hermano mayor preocupado —sonríe y niega un poco con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco, aunque sí sonríe con el beso—. Bueno, voy a trabajar... Te escribiré si se quema la casa —le suelta dándole una palmada en el culo y yéndose a la mesa.

Él aprieta los ojos y respira un par de veces, calmándose a sí mismo... piensa que quizás podría encontrar el poster del armario así que se va para allá, lo saca y cruza el comedor para llevarlo (enrollado) al maletero del coche.

Va a trabajar, no a espiar tu casa… Lo siento, demasiado acostumbrado a vivir entre brits.

Bélgica se sienta y le mira hacer, y no se crean que no le parece que todo esto es MUY familiar. Sólo le falta el beso de despedida y el " _I love you"_. Aprieta los ojos con eso último poniéndose nerviosita.

— _Well_... pues... ehm... pásalo bien —se despide tomando los palos.

—¿Estas... seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta echándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirándole.

—No, no, no tienes que seguirme como si fueras un perro. Nada más... —se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso.

—Nada más... ¿Qué? —entrecierra los ojos—. ¡Y no es seguirte como un perro!

— _Nothing_ , lo que me refiero es que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Ya lo sé... Pero puedo adaptarme si quieres que te acompañe —suspira.

—No, no... No hace falta —niega y la belga sonríe.

—Vale... Entonces me quedo. Nos vemos al rato —le manda un beso y se gira a la computadora.

El británico traga saliva, asiente y trata de calmarse a si mismo asegurándose que no pasa nada. Bélgica sonríe un poquito mirándole de reojo y susurra un _"I love you",_ antes de taparse la boca y jurar que no lo va a volver a decir, que si lo dice en una de esas SE LE VA A SALIR.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo sin enterarse y se asegura a sí mismo que no pasa nada, que ella es buena y dulce y de confianza y no le hará nada malo. Cada quien a su puta bola y con sus preocupaciones.

Bélgica se queda tan tranquilita y sin enterarse del agobio de Escocia... Y no va a hacerle nada especial fuera quizás de ensuciarle una taza.

Escocia llega al hotel sin enterarse de las preocupaciones de Bélgica y debe encontrarse a Irlanda en la cafetería, en la última mesa que es donde se había puesto, tomando té y leyendo aún, con los audífonos puestos, tarareando menos quedito de lo que debería.

Él se le acerca tranquilamente cuando lo localiza. Irlanda, que aunque "está leyendo súper concentrado" le esperaba, levanta la vista y se calla, quitándose un audífono.

—¿Ya estás?

—Has tardado la vida entera —cierra el libro y se acaba su último trago de té, con el ceño fruncidito aún.

—Pues haber venido tú —ojos en blanco.

—Ya debí hacer ido yo... Venga —carraspea y se levanta... mirando a donde Seychelles está.

—Pues ve a por los _bloody_ palos, _c'mon._

Irlanda se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, traga saliva y se ríe un poco, más sonoramente de lo que debería, mirando a Escocia de reojo.

—Vale, _bloody hell..._ No me riñas —levanta las manos y toma a Escocia de los hombros empujándole un poco hacia la puerta del comedor. El escocés levanta una ceja sin saber de qué se ríe.

—Te espero en el coche.

El menor sonríe un poco mirándole, y aunque no sabe si Seychelles le mira o no levanta la mano y despeina un poco al escocés, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar a que aquí no pasa nada y yo jugueteo con mi hermano mayor que probablemente me corte las manos en el coche.

— _Got it_... ¡Vuelvo!

— _What the hell is wrong with you?_ —le mete un codazo, porque no entiende

Irlanda le sonríe a Escocia, le muestra un dedo y se ríe un poco otra vez pensando en efecto que Escocia va a pensar que está loco, pero vale, lo que sea, que al menos no parezca el idiota patético deprimido. Mira a Seychelles un instante antes de salir del comedor.

Ella justo le estaba mirando... ¡pillada! Irlanda... Sin saber por qué y sin hacerlo realmente intencional, le sonríe a ella también, antes de salir. Ella se queda paralizada con eso e Irlanda aprieta los ojos porque eso no estaba dentro de sus planes... Pero hala, es que sí que le gusta. Niega con la cabeza yendo hacia el cuarto.

Y en la línea de cosas incomprensibles que hacen las tías... te la vas a encontrar en el pasillo cuando salgas del cuarto y le va a pegar otra vez un gran susto sin esperárselo porque él ya estaba muy seguro de "ya la veré mañana". Seychelles le mira con el ceño un poco fruncidito.

—Ehm... Eh...

Da un paso hacia él. Irlanda da un pasito para atrás, pegándose contra los palos que se pegan contra la puerta. Ella da otro paso, acorralándole y se sonroja un poco, mirándole a los ojos y el irlandés traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón. Seychelles da otro paso y nada más porque sí, se acerca y le besa, sin prisa pero sin pausa, con firmeza y suavidad.

Irlanda hace un suave sonido gutural cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el beso desde luego, levantando un poquito la mano para tomarla del cuello pero quedándose a medias, sólo rozándole un poquito el hombro con la punta de los dedos.

* * *

 _Vas a acabar completamente chalado cuando esto acabe, Irlanda... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

Unos instantes más tarde, tal como se acercó, se separa y se mete a su cuarto en un revuelo, un poco en pánico porque ella tampoco sabe lo que está haciendo. Irlanda parpadea, aún pegado a los palos como etiqueta, con el corazón a mil y sin entender UN PIMIENTO… Pero... Considerablemente más feliz después del beso.

Siente un poco bonito en el estómago, no lo va a admitir jamás, mientras se relame, con muchísimas ganas de ir adentro del cuarto y besarla él y quitarle toda la ropa de nuevo y escucharla moverse y reírse y... Vale, aprieta los ojos sonriendo un poco más, pensando que quizás no TODO está perdido. Seychelles se hace bolita en algún lado sin saber si debía o no hacer eso.

Irlanda baja con el buen humor renovado, pensando en cómo le va a hacer para volver a dormir con ella hoy en la noche. Quizás pueda suplicarle a alguien que le rente el cuarto más caro del hotel a donde mandar a su madre... O quizás pueda mandarla con Inglaterra.

Y lo único que estás haciendo, Sey, sea cual sea tu intención, es... Como se dice aquí, hacer que esté cacheteando las banquetas... Entiéndase, que se pille de ti.

Es que es todo demasiado complicado porque sí que le gusta, pero... es que Britania la vio y luego Inglaterra se va a enfadar y Roma ya le dijo que esto pasaría y América le ha dicho que no haga caso a Inglaterra pero a ella no le es tan fácil y ¡Francia aún no sabe nada!

Y el hecho de que se hayan despertado de esa forma lo hace súper violento. Si Irlanda tuviera un cuarto solo… Estaría al otro lado del hotel y no hubieran dormido juntos… Pero...

Y luego le había gritado en el desayuno porque estaba demasiado nerviosa e Irlanda no había entendido un pimiento, claro está, porque los hombres en general sufren la mitad. Pues por lo visto, al menos este sí.

Seychelles nada más dando un millón de señales confusas y contradictorias. Irlanda está más preocupado por eso, aunque un método muy simple de ver como si que está incómodo es... Que cuando se sube al elevador, adentro están Britania, Galia y Gales que apenas bajan a desayunar.

 _—Bonjour!_ —saluda Galia sonriendo y a Irlanda se le encogen las bolitas...

Como le quieras llamar a que nada más con la cara de su madre y la sonrisita de Gales que muy probablemente se haya enterado ya de algo, porque su madre ha ido a contarle a Galia, claro... Britania dedicándose a arruinarles las mañanas de amor a sus hijos... Traga saliva antes de entrar.

—Ehm... _G-Good morning._

— _Eire_ –saluda Gales mirando los palos de golf con una poca de... Bueno, con cierto interés.

—Estirado —responde Irlanda, casi degollándole con los palos al subirse al elevador y echarse atrás huyendo de su madre.

—Ehm... _So... Golf eh?_ Meter cosas en agujeros es la moda de hoy... —comenta Gales como quien no quiere la cosa abrazando un poco a Galia contra él. Galia sonríe dejándose abrazar y le da un beso en la mejilla a Gales.

—¿Quieres ir con él? —pregunta la gala. Gales la mira con los mayores ojos de amor que ha mirado a alguien nunca jamás. Aún impresionado de que sea capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

— _Wot?_ —protesta Irlanda levantando las cejas y mirándolos, mirando un segundo a su madre de reojo.

— _Really?_ ¿No te importaría? —Gales levanta las cejas y hemos de decir que a Britania le parece también una idea brillante deshacerse de Gales AL FIN, que no deja a Galia un minuto a solas en santa paz para hablar con ella.

—No —se ríe y niega con la cabeza—. Puedo ir con Britania a pasar el día haciendo cosas de chicas, ¿a que sí?

Britania aprieta los ojos porque las cosas de chicas luego son un poco... Ehm... Vergonzosas.

—Puedo acompañarte, no que quiera ir al spa ni nada...

Gales levanta las cejas de que su madre siquiera sepa qué es un spa; le sonríe a Galia de igual manera.

—¿Ves? Nosotras vamos al Spa —pim pam pum, todo resuelto.

—¡No, pero el estirado no está invitado al golf! —medio protesta un poco Irlanda aaaaaunque, piensa que si ya se tiró a Sey como él, quizás pueda incluso darle algunas ideas sobre qué NO hacer.

—Ah, _Eire_ , ¿por qué no? —Galia mira a Irlanda, un poco desconsolada.

—Claro, seguro prefieres pasar un día a solas y que te moleste Alba a tener a un externo al que molestar... —Gales levanta la mano y le gira suavemente la cara a Galia para que le mire —. No le hagas caso...

—Bueno, puedes venir al spa con nosotras si quieres, ¿Verdad? —consuela Galia.

Irlanda suelta un "Pfff" en burla con la imagen mental y Gales, que no tiene la más MÍNIMA intención de ir al spa, se acerca a Galia y la besa en los labios con considerable intensidad. Ella le devuelve el beso tranquilamente.

Y se debe escuchar a Britania rechinar los dientes mientras Irlanda piensa que el día está mejorando, ahora muy felizmente es Gales el que llama su atención. Y va a ir al _bloody_ spa y seguro va a relajarse... Y Seychelles acaba de besarle.

El ascensor hace "ting" indicando que han llegado a la planta baja y Gales se separa un poco torpemente, de golpe. Galia parpadea descolocada, aun no se acostumbra a los tings de los ascensores.

—Dile a Alba que bajaré en cinco minutos —pide Gales, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por ignorar la mirada asesina de su madre.

—Pásalo bien —responde Galia tomando a Britania del brazo para salir del ascensor, despidiéndose de Gales _—. Je t'aime_ —le manda un beso.

— _Je t..._ Ehm... —se corta de responderle en francés, carraspeando ante la mirada completamente burlona de Irlanda. Le empuja para que salga aún mirando a Galia y agregando en un susurrito —. _Me too._

— _I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!_ —se despide de Gales, muerto de risa al salir —. Estás ASÍ de ser una nena ridícula que va al SPAAAAA... ¡Ha! _Faggot! Five minutes_ —le hace un gesto de cinco con la mano.

—Tu ingenio me pasma, _Eire_ —murmura Gales picando el botón del ascensor para ir arriba de nuevo, sonriendo un poco porque va a ir al goooolf! Lo cual es infinitamente más divertido que ir al spa.

Escocia está en el coche fumando, cagándose en la madre del irlandés porque tarda mucho y sigue MUY nervioso y ya le ha partido la cara a alguien que le ha dicho que ahí no puede aparcar.

Irlanda el bipolar, vuelve ahora muy contento de verdad, no falsamente contento como hace un rato. Se acerca a la cajuela, la abre y trastea un poco con los palos de golf suyos y de Escocia para hacerle lugar a los de Gales, silbando una tonadilla.

—Hombre, menos mal, pensaba que habías ido al puto Dublín a buscar los palos —enciende el motor.

—No, no... Apaga —pide a gritos con la cabeza en la cajuela.

— _What?_ —lo hace.

—Me he encontrado a _Cymru_ en el elevador... Su madre, digo su mujer, le ha dado permiso de venir con nosotros saltándose un viaje al Spa —le explica después de cerrar la cajuela, subiéndose al coche.

—Oh, _bollocks_. ¿Y por qué coño siempre me toca a mí hacer de niñera?

—Puedes ir al spa si lo prefieres... —parpadea y le mira —, ¿o donde la dejaste?

—No sé cómo habría podido vivir sin que me dieras tu permiso.

—Esta está siendo una gran semana a pesar de que las mujeres son completamente incomprensibles —se ríe un poco y Escocia, de repente, recuerda el asunto y sonríe un poco.

—Anda, cabrón, ¿ya vas a contarme eso? —codazo. Irlanda se ríe un poco.

—No tienes ni idea, cabrón... Me la cogí dos veces anoche y la dejé boquiabierta por completo.

—Dos veces... debe ser un record —se burla. El menor se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, más bien fueron como... seis— asegura sin mirarle.

—Ya, claro, y yo me voy a meter al clero. Te tiras a una tía seis veces de una sentada y al igual andas.

—Pues tú lo dirás muy simplote, pero me voy a cagar de risa cuando te vea con sotana... Que no me la tiré seis veces de una sola sentada, pero diría yo algo así como tres y tres.

—¿Tres y tres? ¿Qué pasó?, ¿hiciste una pausa para respirar?

—Algo así... Qué puedo decirte, _brother_... Soy especial y tengo una larga duración, como de campeón... Deja que consiga que me hable regularmente y puedes preguntarle tú mismo —se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

—Así que la chica te hace sentir especial... conmovedor. ¿Larga duración? ¿Desde cuándo? —inclina un poco la cabeza.

—No, no dije que me haga SENTIR especial, sólo dije que le he parecido fantástico en la cama —le mira de reojo y carraspea —. Desde siempre, ¿que a ti no te pasa esto de durar unas tres o cuatro veces lo normal? Pfff...

—Desde siempre y una mierda, ¿crees que te conocí ayer y que no me lo hubieras tratado de embarrar en la cara como haces ahora antes?

—Ehm... _Well_ , antes no me parecía tan interesante —se rasca la rodilla —¡¿Te pasa o no?! —hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja.

—¿El qué?

—Que te guste bastante como para... Durar un montonal —suelta. Escocia parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—Técnicamente si te gusta acabas antes...

—Y en un caso hipotético... De que acabes pero no acabes. No que me haya pasado... —carraspea.

— _W-What?_ —Abre la boca como un pez y se sonroja más. Irlanda vacila porque... Parece descolocado y además se ha sonrojado. Se sonroja a juego súper incómodo.

—E-Es... Bueno, sólo digo que puede... —carraspeo carraspeo —, pienso que... Bueno, p-podría pasar, ¿sabes? Hipotéticamente.

Gales sale, seguido de un botones que le lleva los palos de golf. Es que Escocia no puede creerlo, es decir... ¿alguien se lo ha dicho o qué? Siempre ha sido muy celoso de ese secreto. O es que a Irlanda le ha pasado y...

—Ah... Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es qué te pasa, eh? —tan incómodo, trata de sonar un poco burlón.

Irlanda se revuelve incómodo, pensando que no debió habérselo contado, pero es que... Gales les saluda con la mano y se va directo a la cajuela. Nadie te hace caso, Gales, supéralo.

— _I just... I..._ Bueno, sería así como acabar, sin realmente acabar y...

—¿Y tanto te gusta ella que te hace acabar sin acabar?

— _Bloody hell!_ No he dicho que me pase —le da un puñetazo nervioso en el brazo, mirando por la ventana súper sonrojado.

—Y para qué ibas a hablarme de ellos si no te pasara, capullo. Ni sabrías que es posible —le acusa, delatándose un poco por los nervios.

— _Would you shut up?!_ Te va a oír toda la humanidad. No sé si... Pongamos que sea posible, no es nada malo, la chica no se ha quejado en lo absoluto, por el contrario.

—¡Pues claro que no se ha quejado! —replica pensando en Francia diciéndole que ese asunto es envidiable y en lo mucho que lo disfruta Bélgica.

—Entonces deja de portarte como un imbécil. No es que me haya gustado tanto, es... Que... Lo hice para que le gustara a ella. Eso es —aprieta los ojos porque eso implica admitir que sí que le ha pasado.

—Al igual sabes provocártelo y es la primera vez que te pasa.

—Joder, ¿sabes de qué hablo o no?

Gales discute algo con el jovencito tomando la manija de la puerta aún sin abrir, poniendo más tenso a Irlanda, que ya suficiente es hablar de esto con uno como para que los dos se burlen de él en el caso necesario.

—¡No! —exclama notando a Gales también y nadie te creería con lo seguro que estás de cómo funciona todo. Irlanda le mira de reojo.

—Y yo nací ayer... Como si no fueras a estarte cagando de la risa de mí si de verdad no supieras —murmura cuando Gales abre la puerta.

—Lo hago —sonrisa nerviosa y falsa. El irlandés frunce el ceño mirándole y algo le parece medio raro, no una burla normal.

—Ehm... _Sorry_ —se disculpa Gales por la tardanza, acomodándose.

— _Sorry what?_ —histérico el escocés.

—Tardé diez minutos. Estamos... De buen humor, por lo visto —levanta las cejas.

—Ya he visto que has tardado un montón, no vuelvo a llevaros a ningún lado y como me hayas vuelto a robar mi hierro ocho —que originalmente no se sabe de quién es porque para mí que se lo roban el uno al otro. Enciende el coche ahora sí.

—Deja de chillonear, que sabes que es mejor esto que ir al spa o de tiendas o lo que sea... —responde —. Y respecto a tu _bloody_ hierro ocho, sabes que ladrón que roba a ladrón...

— _Yes, yes_ , eso dices siempre y yo aún espero ver el tiquet que dices que tienes guardado.

—Como sigan discutiendo ese tema, voy a quedarme yo con su estúpido palo... ¡Llevan media puta vida con eso! —protesta Irlanda y Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—No me deis por culo o los lanzo a los dos a mitad de un _bloody_ lago y se acaban las protestas.

—Insisto en hacer notar que por lo visto estamos tensos el día de hoy... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No disfrutan las vacaciones? —pregunta el galés y el mayor de las hermanos finge estar muy ocupado conduciendo.

— _Eire_ se tiró a _Seychelles_ ayer —cambia de tema.

Gales, que aún necesitaba la confirmación de lo que había escuchado a su madre cuchichear con Galia, levanta una ceja sin poder evitar recordar a... Seychelles en la intimidad.

—Oh. ¿Debo decir felicidades? Intenta que _England_ no te parta la cara cuando se entere... —mira a Escocia por el retrovisor un instante.

—Pff... ¡Que me va a partir la cara! ¡Me da lo mismo! —comenta Irlanda sonrojadito, pensando que es un poco raro tirarse a la chica que hace unos meses se tiró Gales —. A mí me besó hoy en la mañana y seguro consigo hacerlo otra vez con ella, no como tú.

Escocia mira a Irlanda de reojo y luego a Gales sin intervenir, pensando en el asunto del beso esta mañana y en que Irlanda parece estar como en competición con el galés... lo cual es un poco estúpido porque es MÁS QUE OBVIO que no tiene ningún interés en Seychelles con lo sorbido que le tiene el cerebro Galia... Y por un segundo de pánico se plantea si quizás él lo tiene igual de sorbido con Bélgica, sonrojándose porque si es así no lo ha notado... pero la ha dejado sola y en su casa.

—Eh... Te besó. Cielos. Debes sentirte tremendamente satisfecho con eso —asiente el galés, quitándole importancia aunque curioso. Cerebroooos sorbidos—. ¿Qué... te ha dicho hoy?

—¿Qué me ha dicho de qué? —frunce el ceño incomodito, porque en realidad no han cruzado una sola palabra cómoda el día de hoy. Una.

—Nada, en general. Quiero asumir que dejó la puerta abierta para otra noche de pasión —se encoge de hombros. Escocia mira a Irlanda interesado en eso también, sonriendo un poco.

—Ehm... _Well..._ —se revuelve—. _I... I really... Fuck, I_... No entiendo a las mujeres ni un poquito.

—A mí me parece que debe estar coleccionándonos... ahora va a venir a por mí —suelta Escocia nada más que por putear. Gales se ríe y vuelve a mirar a Escocia por el retrovisor, porque sea como sea parece al menos que Irlanda está un poco entretenido con este asunto.

— _Wot?_ —Irlanda levanta las cejas y mira a Escocia un poco en pánico por un momento antes de escuchar reír a Gales y soltarle un puñetazo —. _You arsehole_ , claro que no va a ir por ti, ¿quién iría por alguien tan feo como tú?

—¿Alguien que ha tenido que conformarse contigo? Ya se sabe que lo conveniente es dejar lo mejor para el final.

—Asumo que eso también aplica a tu zorrita —replica el irlandés frunciendo el ceño—. Verás como ahora viene conmigo.

—Sigue soñando —le muestra un dedo. Gales se ríe un poco de ambos.

—Me da más curiosidad saber si mencionó o no a _England_ en la mañana.

— _Maybe_ , quien realmente le gusta es la larva —sigue Escocia jodiendo.

—No me jodas, no lo mencionó y ¿cómo coño va a gustarle ese idiota? El que... El que le gusta soy yo, aunque está medio loca y grita por todo.

—Mira que seguro está, loca del todo si realmente es que le gustas tú.

—Pues... _Yes_ , claro que estoy seguro —no está ni remotamente seguro, en realidad. Así, ni tantitito—. Y no es por eso que digo que esté loca, idiota, lo digo porque no hace cosas normales y no la entiendo.

—Que raaaaro que no entiendas a una tía.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes y te parece tan anormal? —ofrece Gales levantando una ceja, porque a él no le ha parecido una niña especialmente rara.

—Hace todo súper contradictorio. A momentos creo que no me va a volver a hablar y luego me da un beso, me dice que no sale conmigo y anoche... Anoche.

—¿Anoche? —pregunta Escocia.

—Anoche ella era la que quería la... Segunda vez.

—Ah, _yes_ , es que fueron seis veces —comenta Escocia a Gales en burla aparcando el coche ya en el aparcamiento del club. Gales levanta las cejas.

—¿Seis veces? De las cuales... Cinco y media fueron en tu imaginación, _Eire?_

— _Yes_ , fueron seis completas, idiota —ooootro golpe a Escocia—. Y tu cállate, animal.

Escocia se ríe y tensa el brazo porque ya comienza a dolerle de los golpes, abriendo la puerta para bajarse sin que se note. Irlanda se baja también y Gales es más parsimonioso al moverse, pero aún así sonríe. En el fondo no le parece del todo mal que Irlanda se líe con una chica.

—Seis veces es más o menos... Imposible, _Eire_ —comenta de todos modos.

—Hombre, imposible no es —claro, habla tú, segundo favorito de Francia—. Pero si jodido y ya le he dicho que no podría apenas moverse —se acerca al maletero notando que han aplastado un poco su poster con los palos.

Gales levanta una ceja, seguro de que seis veces es imposible, pensando que está alardeando. Sí, cada quien habla de cómo le va en la feria.

—Pues fueron seis veces e insisto que tarde o temprano ella podrá decírselos —se va atrás para sacar sus palos. Escocia está aplanando su tubo de papel con cuidado y le tira los palos encima.

—Bien, le preguntaremos.

— _Bloody hell..._ —protesta un poco, poniendo los palos del escocés en el suelo y recargándolos en el coche. Carraspea y baja los suyos y los de Gales.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Gales mirando hacer a Escocia y ayudando un poco al irlandés.

— _Nothing!_ Nada más algo que no quería dejar en casa —exclama, escondiéndolo un poco dentro del maletero otra vez.

—No querías dejar en casa... —repite Gales mirando un poco adentro y levantando una ceja y el pelirrojo lo esconde del todo, cerrando el maletero cuando ya está todo fuera.

—¿Te causa algún tipo de malestar?

—No, me causa curiosidad tu nerviosismo —le sonríe un poco, falsamente. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco, tomando sus palos y colgándoselos del hombro—. ¿Aja? —pregunta también tomando los palos y colgándoselos ante ciertas palabras de aliento de Irlanda en las que protesta que son un par de lentos.

—No sé de qué nervios me hablas, estoy perfectamente bien —el mayor se acerca al irlandés.

—Vale, como digas —se acerca también acomodándose la boina y sonriendo un poquito.

Así que después de pedir un campo y registrarse, se suben los tres al carrito de golf. Es que además tan monos... Y tranquilos. Gales se pone sus guantes. Escocia su gorra negra con tachuelas medio descolorida por el sol de su equipo de rugby. Irlanda... Es que trae su chaleco verde y sus pantalones con tréboles bordados, se pone la gorra de los _Celtics_ , aplacándose el pelo con ella.

—Tú sigue fallando golpes que nos vamos a creer que la metiste seis veces en un agujero —le grita Escocia a Irlanda para molestarlo al cabo de un rato.

—Lámeme un huevo, esta es otra puta habilidad muy diferente —protesta y es que está pensando en Seycheeeeelles y va perdieeeendo.

—Lo que tú digas, chico especial con aguante de campeón.

—¿Se vino en menos de un minuto, o qué? —pregunta Gales, poniéndose en posición de tiro y mirando a Escocia de reojo.

—Probablemente... peor —le mira de reojo pensando en lo que hablaban antes de que llegara y sonrojándose un poquito.

—¿Peor? —levanta una ceja sin estar realmente seguro de querer saber ninguna comparación entre él e Irlanda. Escocia se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cómo está _Belgium?_ —pregunta el Gales y vamos a decir que no es una pregunta rara viniendo de él, pero vuelve a poner nervioso al escocés.

—Está... trabajando.

—¡Oh! Yo pensé que estaba de vacaciones. ¿Trabajando en dónde? —pregunta sin mirarle, preguntándose si tiene una... Oficina. No tiene ninguna, ¿o sí?

—Es un poco _Workaholic_ con lo del parlamento europeo —esquiva la preguntaaaa.

—Vaya, tú con una novia adicta al trabajo —sonríe—. Hay algunas ironías en la vida.

—No voy a ser yo quien le diga cómo tiene que vivir su vida —se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, claro... Esto de la libertad. Supongo que cada uno es libre en su relación de hacer exactamente lo que quiere.

—Eso es.

—Sin ninguna concesión... Es decir, si ella hubiera querido venir, la habrías dejado.

—Pues podría haber venido de haber querido... y si yo no hubiera querido que viniera se lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella quiere hacer una cosa que tú no quieres que haga? ¿La voluntad de quién gana?

—Depende de la cosa.

—Es decir, no es libertad total, sí que hay concesiones —sonríe—. Supongo que lo más difícil es que tú o ella quieran que el otro haga algo que no quiere hacer.

—Eso que hablas es nada más filosofía, es libertad total desde el punto de que si realmente quiero que algo se haga a mi modo puedo lograrlo.

—Entonces es libertad tuya y no de ella... —se pone el palo al hombro y la otra mano en la cintura.

—Es libertad de cada uno, ella puede elegir hasta dónde me deja hacer y yo si lo que me deja me conviene o no.

—¿Y te ha mandado a la mierda en alguna ocasión? —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Con esa filosofía, algo debes haber querido hacer o decir que ella haya decidido no dejarte hacer y mandarte a la mierda. Eso estoy preguntando.

—Pues no es como que no hayamos discutido, pero no tan fuerte.

El menor sonríe un poco de lado, aunque se piensa la cantidad de cosas que decide no analizar demasiado a profundidad en concreto de Galia/Roma/Germania/el bebé, que siente que son concesiones y no esa "libertad total". Le envidia un poquito notando que él mismo está quizás un poco más inmerso en su relación de lo que debería.

—En conclusión, parece que sí que te soporta de verdad.

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Sí que me sorprende que puedas tener una relación con libertad total que realmente funcione —admite—. ¿De verdad no te sientes obligado a hacer o aguantar nada?

Escocia traga saliva pensando en que está en casa sola, le pone de los nervios y no le ha dicho nada. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ojalá ella piense lo mismo —asegura el galés sinceramente, acercándose a Irlanda que lleva tooodo este rato averiguando cómo va a sacar su pelota de la trampa de arena en la que la tiró.

—Pues de momento me ha pedido que vaya con su familia y le dije que no sin que ocurriera nada.

—Agh! _Bloody ball Of he hell!_ —protesta Irlanda bañado en arena notando que la bola no sólo no ha salido sino se ha ido un poco más hacia abajo. Gales levanta las cejas y mira al escocés.

—Debes ser el primer hombre en la historia que consigue eso. No vas a decirme que... Nah, no te creo que no le haya importado.

—De verdad no ocurrió nada.

—Seguro ella aparentó que no ocurría... Pero seguro, SEGURO, ella hizo una concesión del tamaño de una catedral para permitirte negarte a ir con su familia —asegura riéndose un poquito del irlandés y buscando a ver si no hay un palo con el que pueda sacar mejor la bola de ahí. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco.

—También es libre de hacer concesiones si quiere —se cruza de brazos mirándoles.

—Claro, claro... Eso o está tan embobada como tú y las hace sin darse cuenta —le ofrece otro palo a Irlanda.

— _What?_ —se sonroja un poco mirando a Irlanda, que sonríe un poco a Gales tomando el palo y luego mira a Escocia.

—¿Cerebro sorbido como el tuyo, _Cymru?_ El burro hablando de orejas, eh Alba... Está creo más idiotizado aún que con _France_ —el irlandés se ríe. El escocés se ríe y asiente.

—Bah —protesta Gales poniéndose de pie otra vez y acomodándose la gorra, sonrojadito—. No voy a negar que estoy bien con Galia, no le veo el caso, pero ningún cerebro sorbido. De hecho de nosotros el peor hoy por hoy me pareces tú... ¡Y lo que nos falta!

—No, no, apoyo a _Eire_ , basta que se acerque para que desaparezca cualquier trazo de inteligencia que pudieras tener.

— _Excuse me?_ Ningún rastro de inteligencia de ustedes, yo sólo soy atento y caballeroso, cosa que al parecer no conocen —gestito con la mano, del cual Irlanda se ríe.

—Eso que tú haces no es ser atento y caballeroso... Tú te FUNDES con la otra persona hasta desaparecer. Ahora vamos a tener que llamarte Galio.

—La pregunta es... ¿hace Galia alguna concesión?

—Hace la concesión de acostarse con él sin quejarse de su _minidick_ y sus modales —Irlanda le mira un instante y se ríe. Escocia se ríe también. Gales hace los ojos en blanco aunque se sonroja un poco con la pregunta de Escocia, no con la respuesta de Irlanda.

—Qué maduro, _Eire_... —responde desabotonándose el guante y apretándoselo un poco con cara de desinterés, preguntándose cuáles son las concesiones que hace Galia... Si es que hace alguna.

—Ufff... Perdóname estirado. Oh! ¡Ya sé! También soporta que le babees encima y actúes como un descerebrado a su alrededor... ¡Eso es una gran concesión!

—Qué bonito... pero no creas que no notamos como no lo niegas y te defiendes con hechos —apoya el escocés. Gales hace otra vez hace los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a hablar sobre las proporciones de mis partes íntimas o la opinión de Galia al respecto —asegura—. Tampoco tengo por qué demostrarte cuales son las concesiones que hace o no hace.

Escocia hace ñañañaña imitándole el tono.

—Blablabla di lo que quieras, _you are Galia's bitch!_ —se muere de la risa Irlanda.

— _Thank you, Eire_ , estaba realmente interesado en oír tu opinión sobre lo que soy o no de Galia —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ya acabas con este hoyo?

—El cambio de tema más notorio del oeste —se ríe Irlanda dando un último golpe para terminar al último, claro.

—No sé si te vale la pena tanta tensión, ¿lo hace mejor que _France?_

—Ninguna tensión. Y claro que hace cada cosa mejor que él, además de tener pechos.

—Uhhh... El estirado se defiendeeee. No te creo que sea mejor que _France_ —se ríe Irlanda.

—Nadie se lo cree. Y menos con eso, es mejor porque tiene pechos... como no seas más específico... —pica el escocés y Gales bufa un poquito, sólo lo que se permite.

—Sinceramente no recuerdo cómo era _France_ —ya, claro—, pero lo que tengo con Galia es único y especial, así que así no fuera mejor en la cama por habilidad, que sí lo es, yo lo disfruto considerablemente más que tener sexo sin sentido con alguien.

—Aawww —eso podría sonar menos burlón, definitivamente—. Pídele para navidad que te devuelva tu cerebro.

—Quizás tú podrías pedirle a alguien cierta empatía y sensibilidad... No te vendría mal tenerla, cuando no piensas siquiera en que tu novia se puede sentir mal si te niegas a acompañarla a un lugar donde esperaba que fueras —se encoge de hombros sonrojadito.

—No he dicho que no lo piense —ojos en blanco—. Nada más no funciona así. Yo no le pido que venga con nosotros, de hecho es ella la que quiere venir.

—¿Eres de verdad tan idiota? NADIE pasa horas con una familia loca SÓLO porque quiere.

—Yo NO la necesito con todos vosotros, ya bastante me cuesta a mí aguantaros y sabe de sobras que no me importaría que dijera que no quiere venir.

—Así que debe de gustarle venir... ¡Ha!

—Blablabla _AGAIN._ Los dos son patéticos, ¿lo saben? Con sus nenas y sus ridiculeces, y a pesar de todo no me han dicho nada útil —Irlanda le da un golpecito a cada uno en la pierna con su palo.

—Pues si lo hace a pesar de no tener la obligación, ella sabrá... —Escocia se vuelve a Irlanda cuando le da—. Lo entenderías mejor si no estuvieras en una relación obscenamente incestuosa.

Gales se ríe de esto.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación incestuosa! —Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco—. Ella es hija de... _France._

—Vaya, que rápido escalamos a una "relación", yo sólo tuve sexo una noche con la chiquilla —declara el galés.

—De hecho estaba hablando de él —señala a Gales—. No sabía que tú estabas en una relación —para Irlanda. Este parpadea y se sonroja.

—Sólo me defendía, no digo que esté en una relación —replica nervioso.

— _Of course, of course..._ ¿ya tienes fecha para la boda? Dicen que la zona del índico es muy bonita en otoño.

—Otra vez habla contigo, estirado —Irlanda señala a Gales, nerviosito aún. Escocia se ríe.

—De hecho, he de decirte que el de la boda más próxima es... —Gales abraza a Escocia de los hombros y le señala. El escocés parpadea y se tensa.

— _What? Him?_ ¿El hombre libre? Naaaah! —Irlanda se ríe mirando a Gales.

— _Well_... ¿Cuánto llevas ya en una relación completamente estable? ¿O es otra cosa que supones que no va a pasar? Quizás no boda... Pero tarde o temprano querrá más compromiso.

—Qué más compromiso va a querer —ojos en blanco, intentando esconder la incomodidad.

—Es una chica... Todas las chicas hacen esas cosas —Ehm... Y los hombres como yo—, poco a poco, sutilmente y sin que te lo esperes se te meten bajo la piel.

— _Cymru_... ¡Eres tan absolutamente RIDÍCULO! —Irlanda se ríe a carcajada limpia. Escocia sigue incomodo y trata de reírse con Irlanda.

—Ríete... Pero tú sabes perfectamente bien que lo que digo es verdad —Gales sonríe incomodito también porque a él le pasa demasiado rápido y tampoco quiere dar a notar esa debilidad así como así—. ¿Quién quiere un whisky?

—Ella no es como tú, está bien todo como está... —salvo porque TÚ eres quien le ha vaciado un cajón sin coerción siquiera. RIDÍCULO, que eres un ridículo.

—Di lo que quieras sobre mí... —se encoge de hombros—, pero sabes que tengo razón.

—Cielos, ¿pueden dejar de hablar del amor? De ver... ¡Oye! ¡ _Cymru_ , por cierto! ¿Tú no tendrás el teléfono de _Seychelles?_

—Sólo te falta eso, empezar a mandarle mensajitos como el tipo ese, como si no estuvieras ya bastante atontado.

—¡No voy mandarle mensajitos! ¡Y no estoy atontado! —protesta el irlandés y le vibra el teléfono a Escocia en ese momento con un mensaje, sonríe de lado sacándolo.

—Te lo dice el atontado mayor... —Gales señala a Escocia y aprovecha para mirar su propio teléfono. Todos están atontados ¿Hay algo más divertido que un brit atontado? ¡Y ahora se han multiplicado!

"Ya me cansé. Salí a caminar un poco y tu vecina, bastante amable, nos ha regalado unas flores... Mira..."

"¿Tengo una vecina?"

" _Yes. Miss._ MacGregor! Cielos... ¿Que nunca has caminado por tu calle? :D"

"Calle... caminar... me suena, pero no veo la relación"

"Pff... Olvídalo. ¿Ya ganaste en el golf?"

"Sería más fácil si no lloviera siempre... estoy en ello, vamos a hacer una parada técnica al bar a ver si así es más divertido"

"Mmm... Puedo imaginar que así será más tardado, no necesariamente más divertido. Está bien... Seguiré con esto y... ¿A qué hora sales?"

"No nos queda mucho en realidad, ¿quieres salir a cenar hoy?" Pregunta sin pensar y Bélgica sonríe tontamente.

"¿Tú y yo?"

 _"Yes"_ responde Escocia. La belga se sonroja y le da la risa tonta… muchos descerebrados _"Sure_... :*"

—¡Ha! —suelta en voz alta tan feliz _"see you"_ responde y mira a sus hermanos tan sonriente de repente.

Irlanda le levanta una ceja y se acerca a ver si acaso está viendo los resultados de un deporte. Gales sonríe de lado y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Escocia carraspea, sonrojadito.

—¿En qué estábamos?

—En que estás atontadísimo —se ríe Gales.

—¿Yo? Anda que sois monotemáticos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ese punto, joder. ¡Vamos al baaaaar! —sonríe Irlanda pensando que ahí sí que va a hablar de su caso y seguro es un plan tan bueno como el de hablar de Egipto con su madre.

—Venga —asiente el mayor subiéndose al carritooooo. Gales acomoda el palo que traía en la mano en su bolsa... Y cambia el palo en disputa, de paso, antes de subirse al carro, tan tranquilo.

— _I'm more than you know... I'm more than you see here, more than you let me be..._ _I'm more than you know..._ —canta Irlanda distraídamente, subiéndose al carro.

—Mira que contento estás.

—¿Eh? —le mira, sonriendo un poco aún.

—Estabas cantando todo feliz —sonríe.

— _I... I..._ —se rasca la cabeza un poco, medio atrapado, sonrojadito, encogiéndose de hombros—, estoy de buena leche hoy.

—Eso veo —asiente.

—Bien cogido... Sólo me falta bien bebido y bien comido y ya estamos completos —se estira un poco, riendo.

—Sigo preocupado por ese asunto tuyo de los seis... —a machacar.

— _Bloody hell..._ Déjalo ya —empujoncito con la mano—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, fue genial y ya está.

—He leído que si pasa cuatro veces puedes quedarte en un bucle infinito hasta morir.

— _What?!_ —levanta las cejas y le mira con ojos muy abiertos, agobiado.

—¿Cuatro veces qué? —pregunta Gales que no entiende, desde luego, escribiéndole a Galia a la vez.

— _Well_ , yo no soy médico... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces sí te ha pasado? —pregunta bajito mirando a Gales de reojo y notando que realmente no les está haciendo mucho caso.

— _Bollocks, no... I just... you..._ _Bloody hell, Eire,_ es que no puedo creerlo, _what the hell_ haces hablando de esta mierda? —nervioso. Irlanda parpadea.

—Qué coño tiene de malo, si Seychelles parecía encantada —susurra, vacilando un poco de verdad sin que le parezca tan... mal. Se sonroja un poco.

—Pues que es raro de cojones y... yo que sé, nunca he tenido que hablar de esto contigo.

—Joder, vale... —se cruza de brazos y se revuelve un poco y es que bueno, o lo habla contigo o no lo habla con nadie en realidad... No que tú seas diferente y lo hables con más gente, sólo que no le pareció tan dramático—. Sólo quería saber si te había pasado o si quizás iba a morirme mañana de eso.

—Sí, seguramente vas a morirte mañana.

— _Shut up,_ me da igual... Es buena forma de morir —se ríe un poco aunque sí le preocupa, no crean que no, más lo que le dijo de las cuatro veces—. ¿Dónde coño leíste del número de veces?

—En una revista médica.

—Vale, no hablo contigo de esto, pero dime en cual, joder...

—Pues yo que sé, nada más ve con cuidado y trata de aguantarte... —y vas a tener seis seguidos. Irlanda le mira fijamente unos instantes... Y se sonroja más, aunque a la vez se tranquiliza.

—Te ha pasado —pega en el asiento. Ojos en blanco nada más por no mirarle—. Vale... Aguantarme —asiente muy convencido pensando que si Escocia no se ha muerto él no va a morir.

—¿Aguantarte qué? —Gales hace mucho caso, sí.

—Aguantarte a ti, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta cambiando de tema, aparcando el carrito en el bar.

—Ehm... Nada... —asumimos que Galia sí que le ha contestado... Eso o se ha abstraído con... Algo. "Spa?" y agrega "¿Me mandas una foto? :D"

Aprovechemos que Galia... Uuuuy, Gales que peligro, ya le he dicho yo. Con la suerte que tienes va a ser una foto en la que a ella no se le ve nada, pero su madre sale de fondo.

"Noooo! ¡Foto tuya desnuda! ¡SIN _MOTHER!"_

"Ah... ¿sale tu madre?" Sí, se ha ido a buscarla en la foto "Se la voy a mandar a _Rome"_ _facepalm_ general.

"Pero… ¿y la mía? :(" (He dicho yo que esa también es peligrosa)

Mira a Britania de reojo y se va al vestuario y se toma una en el espejo en plan pin-up en la que no se le ve nada, porque se cubre con una pierna y con un brazo pero no hace falta tener mucha imaginación. ¿Y luego esperan que Gales haga caso a algo? Se está desangrando un poco.

Pues le van a robar el teléfono. Puede que se desangren un poquito con él. Escocia se lo quita de las manos mirando la pantalla y levantando las cejas. Irlanda se ríe acercándose a mirar.

—¿Fotos guarras, _Cymru?_ ¿Fotos guarras?—se burla el escocés mostrándole a Irlanda un poco en tono desaprobatorio. Gales se sonroja un montón.

—¡Dame eso! —hace ademan de quitárselos, Escocia, evidentemente, lo aparta de su alcance. Irlanda se ríe idiotamente cuando lo ve, y silba.

—¡Whoa! ¡Estirado!

—¡Esa foto no es para ti!

—Pero nada me impide disfrutar de ella.

—Yo te impido que la disfrutes... Muérete de envidia y dámela —protesta Gales crispadito.

—Nah, creo que se la voy a mandar a alguien... ¿a _mum_? ¿A _France?..._ ¿al atontao? —enumera el escocés. Irlanda se ríe... Mira a Escocia con brillo en los ojos y luego a Gales.

—Mándasela a quien quieras —se encoge de hombros—, yo le explicaré a ella que ha sido una idiotez tuya —le mira nervioso... Eso sí. Haciéndose el que le da igual, pero tragando saliva porque es SU foto. Su foto, no para Francia, no para Germania.

—Bien, si te da lo mismo... —es que lo va a hacer... —. Se la mandaré a la larva también.

—Deja mi teléfono en paz, si no quieres que yo empiece también a averiguar de qué manera puedo joderte a ti —estira el brazo de nuevo intentando quitárselo. Pero Escocia se lo aleja de las manos, sonriendo maligno y... bueno, la manda, porque ES infame y molesto—. _Bloody hell!_ ¿Qué coño te dije? —protesta indignado. Irlanda se ríe.

—Ve buscando, ve —risas. Y por eso es que no os soportáis unos a otros

Gales niega con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido aún. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se baja del carro. El mayor de los pelirrojos se la manda también a sí mismo y a Irlanda, porque ayuda extra pues...

—¿Van a seguir ahí babeándole encima a mi mujer o van a venir a beber?

—Babeando, ¿quieres ver cómo nos damos un homenaje mirándola? —le devuelve el teléfono.

— _No, thank you_... Puedo morir sin ver cómo te pajeas con ella.

—Supongo que con saberlo ya tienes más que suficiente.

—Por mi parte puedes hacerlo pensando en quien quieras... Me da lo mismo si es ella o no, la cosa es que yo puedo tirármela cuando quiera, como quiera... Y tú no —se encoge de hombros, guardándose el teléfono.

—Tampoco tengo ninguna necesidad.

—Mejor aún... —murmura mirándole aún con el ceño fruncido y Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, hermanitos... Después de este momento de harmonía familiar... —Irlanda les empuja un poco de la espalda—. Hemos de hablar de qué cosas hace el cabrón de _Cymru_ para parecerse a _England_.

Escocia se ríe con eso.

— _What?!_ —pregunta Gales un poco _dafaq_ , sin esperarse esa pregunta del todo.

—Creo que quiere que lo ayudes con la chica de los tres sin sacarla.

—¿La chica de cuales tres? —pregunta Irlanda sin entender, a lo que el escocés hace un gesto con el brazo apretando el puño y levantándolo en plan "empalmado"—. _Arsehole_ —le empuja del hombro apretando los ojos. Gales decide que no quiere averiguar a qué se refieren, sinceramente y Escocia se ríe.

—No pretendo decirte ninguna cosa de las que hice con ella. A diferencia de ti yo sí soy un caballero —tan estirado—. Y tú eres exactamente lo opuesto, así que dudo que tengas problemas.

—Al final sale la verdad a la luz de que los caballeros no les van a todas las tías.

—Ni la todas las —gesto con la mano—, "tías" a todo el mundo. Fue algo de común acuerdo, no tenemos tanto en común.

—FINALMENTE el mundo nos da la razón. JAAAA! ¡Hay gente para todos y no sólo para los idiotas estirados! —suelta Irlanda contento llamando al mesero y pegando en la mesa.

—Cálmate que nadie se mete contigo ahora —suelta Escocia y sonríe para Irlanda.

—Ella se mete conmigo ahora. ¡No sabes el _bloody_ beso que me metió cuando fui por los palos! —tan animado. Gales hace los ojos en blanco, riéndose un poco.

—Pobrecita... tan enferma de la cabeza, taaaaaan enferma —niega Escocia.

—¡Qué va, qué va! ¡Lo que está es pillada! Y loca, eso sí, hace cosas RAAAARAS. ¡Joder pero como coge, tío! —Irlanda se muere de la risa.

—¿Qué cosas raras te hace?

—Gritarme en el desayuno.

—¿Gritarte?

—Necesito alcohol para contarles esto que... Es que es absurdo —toma el vaso de whisky que ya les han traído... No por nada... les conocen bien. Gales toma el suyo y le da un buen trago, interesado—. Tú, idiota, me dijiste que no la ignorara.

—Pues yo qué cojones iba a saber. Además, te dio un beso, ¿no? —se encoge de hombros atrayendo hacia sí su vaso.

—Fue antes del beso... Vino _mother_ en la mañana, no nos dimos beso ni nada, salió corriendo del cuarto. Así que dije, vale, seamos decentes... La esperé en la cafetería.

— _Wait_... ¿fue _mum_? ¿A qué?

—¡Pues a qué va a ser, a joderme la vida! ¡Ya te lo he contado que fue a tocar y ella le abrió desnuda!

 _—Ah, yes... bollocks,_ la quiero, pero a veces la mataría.

—Tiene el don de la oportunidad... Créeme que no sólo a ti te interrumpió en la mañana —protesta Gales negando con la cabeza—. Aún así con el escándalo que hace, mira que dejar que fuera ella desnuda a abrir...

—¡Estaba yo dormido, cabrón, yo qué coño voy a esperar que ELLA le abra desnuda! ¡Y tan tranquila! —sonríe un poco recordándola entre sueños desnuda.

—La cosa es que estando en la cafetería... Bajó ya vestida.

—Obviamente —hace notar Gales.

—Qué raro... con lo que le gusta el exhibicionismo con lo del _topless_ y las duchas —comenta Escocia.

— _Bloody hell_ con esa mujer —protesta un poco, aunque se sonroja un poco con eso, riendo.

—De hecho, creo que tengo una foto de ella en _topless_ —sigue el norteño.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Pásamela! —la emoción...

—Ah, mira que bien, _Cymru, Eire_ dice que nos invita hoy a comer y al alcohol —se acaba su trago con la perspectiva.

— _Yes_ , joder... Venga pásamela y ya —hace los ojos en blanco y mira que sí está de buenas.

Van a llegar cantando la Macarena al hotel Irlanda y Gales, si no es que estrellan el carrito de golf contra una farola o lo meten al lago. Noseríalaprimeravez, desde luego no lo sería, nos encantan. El carrito de golf no opina lo mismo.

Confesaremos que puede que Irlanda beba un poco menos, Ehm... Quizás. Escocia la busca porque sí tomó un par de fotos para molestarle y para chantajearle justo. Irlanda sonríe IDIOTA mirando por encima de su hombro.

Así que le manda una de cuando le llevó la cerveza que la está mirando pero con una cara de IDIOTA BABOSO épica mientras ella está con los ojos cerrados y sonrojadita. Gales se acerca a mirarla y se MUERE de la risa e Irlanda ni se ve a sí mismo del todo por agrandar la foto y poner a Seychelles en todas la pantallas.

—Tiene los MEJORES pechos que hay en el mundo. Tamaño perfecto, la piel de chocolate y firmes... —viendo la foto de la morena, que está de perfil, pero tiene las manos en la nuca y la espalda ligeramente arqueada.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco con esa descripción porque además... no importa lo que digan, los de Bélgica, que está más rellenita, son más grandes, así que él gana. Punto.

—Mira que Galia... —comenta Gales haciendo un comparativo rápido. No, es que Galia seguramente los tiene más grandes que Seychelles, pero es que Galia también está delgada.

—Nah, me da igual tu Galia y la madre que la parió... ¡Los pechos de ella son fantásticos! —sigue sonriendo idiotamente y poniendo cara de bobo

Bélgica gana, no hay más. Beneficios de no ser delgado en parte.

—No importa lo que digáis. Los de _Belgium_ son más grandes, sin discusión.

—Joder, vale que sí, puedes hacer eso que... —empieza Irlanda.

—¿Vas a contarnos lo que te gritó en la mañana o no? —interrumpe Gales siempre irritable con los malos modos de Irlanda.

—Ah, eso, _Yes_... Le dije de desayunar conmigo y la muy zorra volvió a decirme que no.

—¿Cuántas veces ha rechazado ya salir contigo? —pregunta Escocia y Gales levanta las cejas, porque esa sí no se la sabía.

—Como siete —responde Irlanda sin pensar, aún embobado con la foto.

—Nivel de baboseo elevado. Así que a pesar de la noche fantástica sigue rechazándote —pica el escocés e Irlanda le mira de reojo y se sonroja notando lo que ha dicho.

—Pero me besó —es lo que se lleva diciendo a sí mismo todo el día. "Me besó así que no va tan mal".

—¿Seguro que no fue por equivocación?

—No, no fue por equivocación... Yo te he dicho ya que es rara y está loca —frunce el ceño. Escocia mira a Gales de reojo a ver si puede dilucidar esto un poco.

—Que está loca lo sabemos, se ha ido a la cama con vosotros dos...

—Eh... Y... ¿Por qué te dijo que no a desayunar? —pregunta Gales sin hacer caso a Escocia.

—¿Y yo qué coño voy a saber? Me dijo "¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no?"... —se revuelve nervioso—. Quizás sólo quiere coger, lo cual no me va mal, mira como acaban ustedes de descerebrados. Yo no quiero una _bloody_ novia, quiero una zorra para coger.

—Para empezar esta es la última vez que le llamas zorra, puta, vieja, zorrita, o cualquier distintivo en esa línea —le advierte Gales señalándole con el dedo. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a defenderla?

—No, pero te vas a meter en moja tú sólo. Tan no quieres una "zorra para coger" que no fuiste al putero como siempre —sigue Gales mirando a Escocia de reojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con _Cymru._ Es ridículo que vengas tan orgulloso de que te han dado un beso y luego digas que nada más quieres una puta.

—De todos modos, joder, no es como que me hable. Para qué va a importarme —se revuelve.

—Seguramente insultarla sea la forma de conseguir que lo haga.

—Pues llamándole zorrita y diciendo eso... —responde Gales a la vez.

—¡Joder, pues para qué sirve que me la tome en serio si no me habla! No soy el idiota de _Cymru._

—¿No insultar a alguien es tomarla en serio? —pregunta el mayor.

—Mira quien lo dice... —levanta una ceja el irlandés.

— _Who?_ Yo no insulto a la gente si no me joden —responde Escocia.

—Pues ella jode bastante, yo no fui a insultarla a ella de gratis, ella empezó.

Escocia levanta una ceja, porque eso es difícil de creer en su caso. Gales levanta una ceja también, porque algo de esto le parece familiar...

—¡Es en serio! ¡Ella empezó en el Rugby!

—Igualmente... no creo que consiguieras tirártela diciéndole "vente aquí, zorrita que te voy a dar lo tuyo" —imita su acento. Gales se ríe una vez más, bajito.

—Pues... No, no en realidad —se sonroja pensando que le CANTÓ.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le... Dije... Ehm... —incómodo. Escocia sonríe un poco malignamente al notar la incomodidad.

—Vaya... ¡Quizás sí que le dijo algo que la conquistó! —Gales falsamente sorprendido. El escocés se ríe.

— _Who knows..._

—¡No dije nada realmenteee!

—Ya, claro —Escocia mira a Gales de reojo y este se ríe un poco más.

—Quien lo dijera... _Seychelles_ , la chica que rompió el paradigma.

—Oh, no sabemos si ella le estaba esperando en su cama con lencería, diciendo "ven y tómame ahora que quiero sentir tu viril y potente polla irlandesa dentro de mí" —se burla el escocés. Irlanda se ríe sonrojaaaaaaado—. Seis veces —añade.

—Nah, eso lo va a decir hoy en la noche después de haber probado ya las mie... Les... —aprieta los ojos.

—Por cierto, _Cymru_ , ya que tú no los usas... ¿no tendrás unos condones que prestarnos? —pide Escocia y Gales le medio fulmina.

—Los condones no se piden prestados, sino regalados, para empezar.

—Hombre, yo si quieres te devuelvo el que me prestes.

—Eww... —Irlanda arruga la nariz antes de morir de la risa.

—En segunda, como bien apuntas, yo no uso condones... Así que no, no tengo ninguno para regalarte.

—No sé para que ibas a querer un condón usado por mí, como si no fuera ya bastante chungo el tema de quien inseminó a Galia... en fin. Entonces qué hay de esas palabras mágicas —vuelve a por Irlanda.

—No quiero un condón usado por ti —Gales levanta la mano y toma a Escocia del brazo frunciendo el ceño y bajando el tono—. Vuelve a hablar del tema de quién inseminó a Galia. Vuelve a hablarlo.

—¿Para qué te pongas tonto imaginando cosas raras? —toma un poco más de Whisky, sonriendo.

—Para que te arranque los dientes de un golpe de una vez —agrega perdiendo un poco la cabeza y soltándole del brazo—. No me jodas con este tema.

—Whoa... ¿ _Cymru_ agresivo? —Irlanda se ríe.

— _You_ , no huyas de lo que te estaba preguntando —ojos en blanco con lo de Gales, pero mirando al irlandés. Irlanda se ríe otra vez, haciéndose el loco—. Eeeh, que te estoy hablando —chasquea los dedos frente a su cara.

— _Whaaaaat?_

—Aun quiero saber qué le dijiste para tirártela —vuelve al tema. Gales vacía su vasito, intentando tranquilizarse.

—No dije nada para intentar tirármela, fue mi absoluto encanto... —sonríe el irlandés.

— _Poetry? you? Really?_ —Escocia levanta las cejas, Gales le imita.

— _What? No!_ Ninguna poesía, cabrón... ¿Tú crees que YO? ¡Ha!

—Pues ya me contarás qué encanto tienes.

—La poesía le gusta —comenta Gales así como quien no quiere la cosa e Irlanda levanta las cejas.

— _Wot?_ —absorbe información, querido. Gales se encoge de hombros.

—¡Ha! Estás jodido —sonríe Escocia.

—Pues también le gusta que cante.

—¿Que cantes? —levanta una ceja y el menor se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

— _Yes_ , que cante. ¿Algún problema?

—¡¿Le diste serenata a una chica?! ¡¿Y yo me lo perdí?! —lanza una carcajada el escocés, provocando que Irlanda se sonroje un montón.

—Bueno, Alba, tú no nos has contado del todo sobre los golpes que le diste a _Belgium_ para seducirla. Cada quien seduce como puede —intentado cambiar la atención.

—No, no, no, no me vas a cambiar de tema ahora... —está medio descojonado—. Tan sensible y romántico, _Eire_ … ¿Qué le cantaste?

—¡Ningún sensible y romántico, joder! ¡Sólo canté y ella oía!

—Vaaaaya, eso es novedoso —se burla Gales mirando a Escocia.

—Creo que no hay nada más romántico y cursi que llevar serenata a una chica, ya te imagino cantando una de esas canciones de amor pegajoooosas.

—¡Ninguna canción de amor pegajosa!

—¿Entonces cuál es la canción de los seis polvos?

—No te voy a decir cuál es la _bloody_ canción de los seis polvos ni en DROGAS—sentencia y Escocia empieza a cantar algo así como clavelitos. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco —. Esa... ¡Justo esa es la que canté, seguro!

—Ya me imagino —se ríe igual.

—Quizás podrías traer tu guitarra y cantar al pie de su ventana... —propone Gales —. Seguro Alba te puede ayudar con la gaita, se verán muy monos.

—Si no nos acompañas tú con el arpa, no.

—No he traído mi arpa, caray... Pero ustedes pueden cantar en santa paz sin mi apoyo.

—No, no, sin ti no.

—Casi estoy tentado a decirte que les acompaño sólo para ver como este idiota hace el tonto con _Seychelles_.

—Sólo por eso es que yo iría —se ríe Escocia.

—¡No voy a llevarle serenata! Por qué voy a... —vacila un instante—. ¿Creen que le gustaría en serio?

—¿Estás jugando, verdad? —pregunta Gales sin creérselo.

—Yo creo que sí —sigue Escocia, que desde luego NO lo está tomando en serio.

— _Well_... No sé, si me consigue otros seis _bloody_ polvos como los de anoche... —se encoge de hombros. Gales parpadea y decide que necesita más alcohol.

—Seguro a _England_ le pareces adorable.

—Seguro, seguro que sí funciona —de verdad, es que ni cree que vaya a hacerlo y si lo hace se morirá de risa. Que buen hermano eres, Escocia. Irlanda le mira, se revuelve un poco y se encoge de hombros, pensándolo un poco más.

—Nah, eso... Nah... Es ridículo —decide encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que quizás sí lo haga... Pero no así, no con todos.

—Pues si le ha gustado que le cantes al oído una vez... —Gales se encoge de hombros.

—Lo ridículo que te ves tú planteándotelo.

—¡No me lo estoy planteando! —protesta sonrojadito.

—No, ya lo has hecho.

—Bah, lo único que he hecho es aguantarles a ambos con sus novias ridículas —sonríe un poco igual, aún sonrojadito.

—Eso me recuerda que os van a dar por culo, porque yo me largo.

—¿Largarte a dónde? —pregunta Irlanda levantando las cejas.

—A mi casa.

—A ser un hombre libre... Bajo el yugo belga.

—Ningún yugo.

—Eso dices tú —se burla Gales.

—Eso es la pura verdad —se acaba su copa.

—Mira que ni siquiera llegar borracho. Estas perdiendo el estilo, _brother_ —sigue Gales, pidiendo que le traigan un vasito más.

—Di lo que quieras —se encoge de hombros porque además es que le pone nervioso que esté sola ahí todo el día, quizás vuelvas y toda la casa esté reordenada… ¡Aprieta el paso!

— _Yes_ , digo lo que quiera. A ti te tienen de las bolas.

—Ya quisiera que me las estuviera agarrando ahora mismo —sonríe maliciosamente. Gales se ríe un poco negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haremos mañana? —pregunta y Escocia se encoge de hombros

—Yo mañana me la voy a pasar todo el día cogiendo con _Seychelles_ —lo que hace el alcohol.

—Si quieres unírtele… —señala a Irlanda para Gales—. Ahí tienes.

 _—No, Thank you_... Tengo una mejor chica para ello... Aunque no me parece del todo una mala actividad.

—Ha... Como si ustedes dos aguantarán todo el día —se burla Irlanda, envalentonado.

—Como si tú tuvieras alguna posibilidad… Ah, no, espera, que olvidaba que ahora cantas serenatas —molesta. Irlanda se ríe igual.

—Más aún... Si lo consigo tendrá el doble de mérito.

—Doble de mérito, por? —¿que no que tú te ibas?

—Porque ustedes dos... Ya tienen a la novia. No es lo mismo con ella que no es mi novia.

—Y te mueres porque lo sea ya.

—¡Claro que no! —protesta—. Yo soy un hombre libre —le sonríe cínicamente a Escocia.

—Tan libre que llevas tres días sin pensar en otra cosa.

— _Shut up..._ ¿Que tú no te ibas? —protesta Irlanda riendo.

— _Yes_ —les despeina a los dos y le tira de la oreja a Gales y le da un golpe en el hombro a Irlanda, que se ríe, Gales protesta, Irlanda le da un golpe, Gales sólo intenta quitarse.

—Como das lata, Alba —protesta y este esquiva el golpe de Irlanda y se va riéndose, sacando un puro ya aunque aún no está fuera. No nos sorprende demasiado.

Gales decide que él se estará bebiendo un poco más, ya que Irlanda paga y van a llegar bastante borrachos.

* * *

 _Me encanta esta escena y como se molestan todos los brits entre ellos ¡Empiezan las apuestas señoras! ¿quién dice que habrá serenata? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Después de un rato de hiperventilar en su cuarto tras el beso, Seychelles vuelve a bajar al comedor. América está con un balón de fútbol, botándolo alrededor de Canadá como si fuera de _basket_ , narrando un partido de _basketball_ de Michael Jordan y lanzando el balón a una papelera para encestar.

Sí, están ahí en el _lobby_ del hotel. Canadá intenta quitárselo nada más para que no les riñan. América sigue botando el balón y haciendo una escandalera, le hace una finta, da una vuelta, lanza el balón y rompe un florero.

Y le da a Seychelles en la cabeza al lanzar acompañado de un grito de " _AMERICA!"_ en riña por cortesía de Inglaterra que acaba de cruzar la puerta. América se gira sobre sí mismo hacia la puerta porque .evitar asustarse un poco con ese grito.

—Yo no fui, fue Canadá —sonríe para Inglaterra.

—¡Acabo de verte!

— _B-But... But!_ —se ríe culpable —. Sólo estábamos jugandoooo.

—¡Y molestando a todos en mitad del _lobby!_ Anda, ¿no vais a ir a ver los torneos?

—¿Cuáles torneos? —pregunta acercándoseles a él y a Francia, y realmente lo pregunta en serio. Aún así sonríe un poco de lado, le abraza del cuello y le despeina...

—¡Los deportes de hoy _Americaaa!_ —protesta, intentando soltarse.

—¿Cuáles deportes de hoy? —se ríe sin dejar que se suelte, despeinándole más —. Vamos a jugar _basket_ mejor... O algo divertido.

— _T-Tennis!_

—¿ _Tenis_? —preguntan América y Francia a la vez, cada uno con un tonito diferente. América deja de despeinarle.

— _Basket no, tenis_ —trata de quitárselo de encima.

—Oh... Hace un montonal que no juego tenis —le aprieta un poco contra él en un abracito antes de soltarlo.

—¡Pues vamos! —sonríe un poco acabando de ponerse bien la ropa.

— _Come on! Ehh! Guys!_ —les grita a Seychelles y a Canadá —¡¿Quieren jugar tenis?!

Que están hablando ahora de lo de ayer... así que se asustan y ella se sonroja. América tan tranquilo, sin leer el ambiente, paravariar, se les acerca a sus hermanos. Francia le pone una mano a Inglaterra por detrás de los hombros y se le acerca un poco, abrazándole... Inglaterra se tensa un poco y le mira de reojo.

—Así que... ¿Tenis? —pregunta el francés, sonriendo.

—¿Tampoco a esto te atreves a jugar?

—No es de atreverme, de hecho... Esgrima, tenis... Son mis deportes —susurra.

—El tenis no es tu deporte, es el mío y soy mejor que tú.

—Eso es completamente falso —debe sentir una mano en su culo —. Aunque estoy un poco oxidado por años de no jugar... Pero creo que mis aeróbicos de los martes rendirán frutos hoy. ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—¿Apostar qué? —Da un saltito y se separa con la mano.

—A que te gano un partido de tenis.

—Cosa que no va a pasar, me refiero a qué nos jugamos.

—Mmm... ¿Sexo? —sonríe… Como si no tuvieras bastante, Francia, con dos veces al día... Inglaterra se sonroja.

—¡No quiero tener sexo contigo! —menos mal. Imagina que quisieras.

—¿Y?

—¡Pues si gano yo será lo contrario a lo que pidas!

—Bien, si yo gano, sexo cuando quiera donde quiera... Si tú ganas...

—¡En público no!

—Evidentemente no, ya no estamos en esos tiempos de sexo en el barco frente a toda mi tripulación... —se ríe y se le acerca rápido —, aunque como que te venías rápido entonces.

El británico se sonroja de muerte, porque bien se que acuerda. Francia se le acerca rápido, sonríe.

—Qué quieres entonces si ganas... ¿Sexo en el lugar opuesto a donde yo diga?

—¡No!

—¿Nada de sexo? _Mon amour_ , no se trata de que te dejes ganar...

—¡No me voy a dejar ganar! Si yo gano vas a participar en todos los deportes que juguemos. En TODOS, hasta los de mancharse y los que no te gustan, hasta si volvemos a jugar a rugby. O vamos a nadar.

—Ugh... ¡Pero es que van a lastimarme —protesta apretando los ojos —, y a batirme de barro!

—Pues no es cuestión de que todo se reduzca al sexo. Una rana mugrienta y lastimada —sonríe de lado maligno.

—Voy a ganarte —asegura... Para nada seguro. Aprieta los ojos —. Tres sets.

—Tengo que volver a la casa.

—¿Por las raquetas? Yo debería ir a comprarme ropa...

—Por la chaqueta. Hay un código de vestimenta muy estricto para jugar tenis en este país.

—Olvido que aquí sólo juegan de blancoooo —ojos en blanco.

—Hasta me parecía bien que fueras por ropa nueva.

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Voy a decirles a los chicos que me acompañen a comprar algo bonito que lucir en el campo —se acerca para darle un beso. El inglés no se mueve mucho, lo cual es ganancia —. Voy a ganar desde el mismo instante que pise la cancha con lo bien que me voy a ver —le da un beso más o menos rápido en los labios. Inglaterra se queda sonrojadito y aparta la cara.

—¡HA! Jugamos en hierba, no te olvides, niño de tierra batida.

—Lo malo de la hierba es que uno no se desliza lo suficientemente bien —le acaricia el pecho haciendo como si se deslizara —. Pero por lo demás... Vas a comer pasto cuando tengamos sexo a la mitad de la cancha.

El menor traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón, Francia le cierra un ojo.

— _Allez_... ¿Nos vemos aquí en cuanto tiempo?

—Lo bueno de la hierba es que es tan rápida que te voy a ganar sin que te dé tiempo a verlo siquiera.

—Eso quisieras, pero mi hermoso revés a una mano se favorece. Gracia y estilo. Verás además que van todos a hacer barra para mí —sonríe sin estar tan seguro como aparenta.

—Blablablabla.

— _Je t'aime... Loser._

El de ojos verdes se queda paralizado sin esperarse eso y frunce el ceño, refunfuñando quien sabe qué mientras se le escapa una sonrisa y asegura que va a buscar a ver si alguien más quiere venir.

—Ve a buscar lo que sea, yo voy a buscar a alguien que me acompañe, _rosbif_ —se gira.

— _Of courseeee_ porque soy una rana tooooonta y no sé ir solo por el muuuuuundo —ehm... ¿Inglaterra? ¿Podemos volver a hablar con el adulto?

—No es que no seeeeepa es que sieeeempre es mejoooor ir a comprar ropa con aaaaalguien —responde en el mismo tono.

—¿Me veo bien con esta camiseta? ¿Me hacen el culo gordo estos pantalones? —le imita en francés dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo lo más pomposamente que puede. Francia aprovecha y le da una palmadita en el culo —¡Eh! —protesta dando un saltito. El francés se ríe.

—Justo para eso es que quiero a alguien más —sonríe —. Para que nadie me dé palmadas en el culo que no me espere, como te acaba de pasar a ti. Necesito quien proteja mi culito.

—Pues te agarras tu manita y te la pones sobre tu culito —toma la mano de Francia y la lleva hasta el mencionado.

—Prefiero que tú seas quien me la pone, de manera exclusiva —voz labiosa. El inglés le suelta de golpe, un poco nervioso. Francia sonríe otra vez.

— _Git!_ —saca la lengua.

—Me gusta la idea de retarte a un deporte... Y apabullarte hasta que supliques que pare —se ríe.

—¡Salvo porque vas a ser tú quien pida clemencia!

—Vamos a ver... Vamos a ver. _Rosbif_ —le da cadera con cadera deteniéndose frente a los niños.

— _Of course_ que vamos a ver, hasta me atrevo a contarles a todos lo que hemos apostado —suelta y el galo levanta las cejas.

—Venga, vamos a ver si es verdad...

—Pues claro que lo es —no sólo no se acuerda de los niños, creo que no se escucha.

—Es un trato, vas a contarles para avalar y certificar la apuesta —sólo eso vale perder si acaso.

—¡Ha! _When and where!?_

—Empecemos por los niños —los señala frente a ellos dos.

—Los... los _what?_ —se gira a mirarles y parpadea. Canadá saluda con la mano y Seychelles pregunta qué ocurre.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Diles —Francia sonríe —. Hemos apostado un partido de tenis.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A qué? —pregunta Sey e Inglaterra traga saliva sonrojándose otra vez. Francia mira al inglés.

—Vamos... Diles.

—¿Que les diga... a ellos? ¿El qué? _I mean... that thing_ , le he retado al tenis _and..._

—Si yo gano... —le "ayuda" Francia esperando que el complete.

—Si yo gano... ¡France va a jugar a todos los deportes con nosotros, hasta Rugby! —exclama el inglés y Canadá y Seychelles levantas las cejas mirando a Francia, incrédulos.

—¡Te van a batir de barro! —exclama ella.

—¡Y a lastimar! —añade Canadá, tan preocupados los dos. Francia vacila un poco y les mira con cara de ciertas angustias, en efecto, no crean que no le preocupa… Es que hasta han usado las mismas palabras que él.

—Pero yo voy a ganar. ¿Y si yo gano qué pasa, _Angleterre?_

—No vas a ganar —murmura, reacio.

Los ojos de las dos ex colonias se vuelven al británico, mirándole de reojo con sus mofletes hinchaditos y su sonrojito. Los niños de Francia, América sigue riéndose de la idea de Francia batido.

—Pero diles, venga, ¿qué pasará cuando gane?

—¿Qué clase de sexo guarro vais a tener? —pregunta Seychelles cuando Inglaterra iba a empezar a vacilar, haciendo que se sonroje de muerte y abra mucho los ojos en pánico. Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo a Seychelles y tomando a Inglaterra de la mano.

—¡No vamos a tener sexo en la cancha! —dos segundos... manos sobre la boca y sonrojo extremo.

—Cuando yo quiera, donde yo quiera, como yo quiera... Las veces que yo quiera —puntualiza Francia encantado.

—Bububu...B-Bubububuu! Bu bubububu! —balbucea sin que se le entienda nada y se va corriendo.

—¡Te veo aquí en dos horas! —grita Francia antes de que se vaya del todo. Te ha oído. América se ríe.

—Creo que le ha dado vergüenza —¡qué listo!

El canadiense niega con la cabeza pensando, "vamos, como siempre" y Seychelles se ríe porque Inglaterra es bastante divertido, con todo y lo mal que lo pasa el pobre.

—Bien... Mmm... Necesito toda la ayuda posible, y eso incluye empezar a ganar con el atuendo —mira a sus niños —. ¿Quiénes vienen conmigo?

—¿Vamos por ropa? ¿Oh, tenemos que ir de blanco y todas esas mierdas suyas? —pregunta Seychelles.

—Moi —responde Canadá ofreciéndose.

— _Merci_ —sonríe el francés a Canadá y luego mira a Seychelles —. _Oui..._ Hay que ir de blanco. ¿Te apuntas?

—Ugh! ¡No! ¡No quiero ir por ropaaaaa! —protesta América apretando los ojos.

— _Oui..._ quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no vas por Australia? —Ofrece Canadá a América—. Vamos los dos, seguro quiere venir con nosotros a jugar —propone al notar lo que dice la africana sobre hablar con él. América sonríe de nuevo FELIZ con eso.

— _Gotcha!_ ¿Me traen algo blanquito para ponerme? —pregunta América mirando a Francia y a la chica.

—¿Cuantas X en la talla? —pregunta Seychelles un poco maligna. América frunce el ceño.

—A mí también —pide el canadiense en un susurro.

—¡Tonta! —protesta El Niño sacándole la lengua. Ella se ríe nada más. Francia mira a Canadá, asiente y le sonríe. Y América le da un empujón al canadiense —¡El último es nena!

—¡Os traeremos cosas a juego y que aun parezcáis más gemelos!

No sabe no a dónde va a ir a correr... Canadá casi se tropieza y se le caen las gafas, pero cuando las recupera sale corriendo tras él.

—Tsk tsk tsk... —viendo a los niños correr. Seychelles se vuelve a Francia y le toma del brazo. Él le pone una mano sobre su brazo y aprieta un poco — _Allô ma petite._

— _Bonjour_ —sonríe mientras salen del hotel.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... bien. ¿Y tú? Todo acabó bien ayer a pesar de la forma en que os fuisteis.

— _Oui..._ Hoy estamos mejor que ayer como verás —sonríe —. ¿Dices que acabo todo bien? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a que os fuisteis... _England_ estaba un poco... nervioso —por no decir histérico. Francia suspira.

—Sólo está tenso... Pero créeme que se lo quité anoche y hoy en la mañana... Para hoy que llegamos estaba más suave que una seda —se ríe. Ella se ríe también y asiente confirmando mientras detiene un taxi.

—Se nota, se nota.

—¡Como me gusta! —asegura abriéndole la puerta para que suba —. Es una pena que se ponga tan tenso con sus hermanos...

—Y no entiendo por qué, no me parecen tan terribles —se sube —. Excepto _Scotland_ , que sí que da un poco de miedo.

— _Ah non?_ Supongo que tiene que ver con que no eres su hermana menor... —se ríe —. Son terribles con él, aunque a mí me caen bien... los tres. _Écosse_ no da TANTO miedo cuando ya le conoces.

— _Ah, non? Bien sûr, bien sûr_ , puede que sea por eso —tono y sonrisita de NO es por eso. Francia sonríe un poquito y la mira con una de ESAS caras de pleno conocimiento.

—Puede... —comenta moviendo un poco la mano. La chica carraspea y se sonroja. Francia sonríe un poco, nerviosito, porque había esperado que esto tomara un poco más de tiempo.

— _France_... estoy oficialmente coleccionando brits —confirma sin mirarle. Francia toma aire y aprieta los ojos sólo un poquito, antes de sonreír.

—Interesante pasatiempo... —susurra.

—No quería que esto pasara, no soy una chica fácil... y quería parecer un poco más pura, pero es que...

—Yo sé que no eres una chica fácil, olvídate de eso —hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y le pone una mano en los hombros, sonríe. Ella se sonroja y le soníe —. _Ma petite!_ ¿Cómo fuee? ¿Mejor que con _Galles_?

Seychelles aparta la vista, se sonroja un poco más y asiente suavemente.

—¿Estás contenta y bien? —pregunta apretándola contra sí, sonriendo y tratando de ser mentalmente objetivo —. ¿Se portó bien contigo?

—Oui, oui, no hubo... demasiados problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... es que... —aprieta los ojos. El galo la mira de reojo, escuchándola.

—Es que... bueno, ayer estaba con _America_ y _Canada_ , y estábamos jugando después de cenar.

—Ya me imagino... Despertando a todo el hotel —sonríe.

— _Granny_ entró gritando, nos echó la bronca y a mí me hizo salir del cuarto.

—Britania y su tradicional paciencia... —se ríe un poco —. ¿Ajá?

—Me dio la llave de su cuarto y se metió en el nuestro —sigue. El francés levanta una ceja.

—Britania con los hermanos americanos... Cielos, si _fuera_ papa ya estaría yo muy preocupado —comenta y luego cae en la cuenta —. Espera... ¿Britania tiene cuarto sola?

—¡Me dejó en el pasillo en pijama! ¡No tenía ni el móvil! ¡Tuve que ir a su cuarto!

—¡Es decir, te SACÓ del cuarto casi con violencia! —se ríe un poco pensando en ello.

—Bueno... _Granny_ todo lo hace casi con violencia. El caso es que no... No está en un cuarto sola —gira la cara.

—Mi pobre niña desahuciada y no estaba yo ahí para rescatarlaaaa —la abraza un poco contra sí y empieza a inferir... ¿Pero qué haría IRLANDA compartiendo cuarto con su madre? —. _Ah non?_

—Yo hubiera ido con _Australia_ y _New Zeland_ , pero ellos estaban... ya sabes.

—Ya, ya puedo imaginarme... —no que tú hubieras estado haciendo algo muy distinto en caso de haberte quedado en el hotel, seguro tampoco la hubieras "rescatado", querido —. Pero es que es una magnífica casualidad de la vida...

—Pues... eso. _Oui_. Comparte cuarto con _Ireland_... y...

—Fue una señal divina por lo que veo —aprieta los ojos y sonríe igual —. _Mon dieu,_ Britania, es que... ¿Se enteró siquiera de lo que hizo? ... Así que... entraste al cuarto.

—Si no se enteró ayer, se enteró esta mañana —se lamenta. Francia parpadea un par de veces.

—Ugh... —protesta un poco con pesar, imaginando un par de escenarios posibles para enterarse en la mañana y ninguno le parece atractivo.

—Bueno, deja que te lo explique todo y ya llegaremos a esa parte —se baja del taxi una vez ya han llegado. El mayor paga y se baja también, poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Seychelles y sonriendo un poco.

—Quiero saberlo toooodo mientras me llevas a una tienda de deportes con estilo digno de _France_.

—El caso es que estaba tan nerviosa que tome el móvil de _Granny_ y... me puse a hablar con _pépé_.

—Con... _Papa?_ —levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo y... No, no entiende nada —. Espera. Fuiste al cuarto y en vez de hablar con _Irlande_...

—No, no, _Irlande_ no estaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Así que llegas ahí al cuarto del chico que te gusta y... No está —se ríe aunque piensa por un segundo en... No se podía haber ido de putas, ¿verdad? Desestima la idea por como terminó y se vuelve a Seychelles —. Entonces decidiste hablarle a _papa_ Roma para pedirle consejo...

—Es que fue el único que contesto a los mensajes y... estaba nerviosa y... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Mi plan era hacerme la dormida, pero es que no llegaba el idiota! ¡Ni sé dónde estaba!

—Ni queremos averiguarlo ahora, especulo que bebiendo quizás... —asegura aún un poco inquietillo con esto, tratando de no histerizarse, porque bien que conoce a Irlanda, y aunque no lo parezca, no le encantan todos sus modos... Menos aún para pareja de Seychelles, pero venga, decide irse por el camino de ser paciente, que Seychelles dice que ha ido bien —, bueno, sinceramente de todas las personas posibles para darme un consejo en esas condiciones yo hubiera elegido para mí a _papa_ o a _Espagne_ , así que mejor consejero... ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Espérale ahí y tirártelo a la primera oportunidad si es lo que quieres?

— _Oui_ —aprieta los ojos y Francia se ríe.

—Y por lo que veo sí que querías... —le mira con la tradicional cara de pillo —. Pero cuéntame, eventualmente llegó.

—Bueno, le conté lo que había pasado y me dijo que él seguramente haría algo. Algo torpe pero obvio, que _Granny_ hacía esas cosas y que si quería pues...

—Son monos... —sonríe, un poco de acuerdo con ello. Torpes y en pánico, los británicos siempre hacían... ALGO.

— _Oui!_ ¡No debería!

—¿Ah no? —se ríe.

—¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Si es un idiota bruto debería serlo todo el tiempo!

—Oh, y no ha sido un idiota bruto todo el tiempo... ¡Vaya! —finge sorpresa.

—Pues... _non!_ —sigue protestando.

—Vaya, ¿qué cosas tan delicadas te hizo, mi niña?

—¡Se puso a cantar!

—A... ¿Cantar? —Levanta las cejas porque no lo esperaba.

— _Oui!_ Algo de... U2. Lo he buscado antes.

—Oh, cielos... El bruto de... Vale, vale, voy a empezar a tomarme un poco más en serio esto... Más que una aventura de una noche como Galles —declara aún genuinamente sorprendido —. Es bastante... Atípico, _Oui_. Y... ¡Mono!

—¡No sé si es algo de más de una noche!

—Ya, ya lo sé... Pero es que yo no había considerado siquiera la opción de su parte, y... Él te cantó... —la abraza un poco sonriendo —. No lo imagino.

—¡Pues estaba yo tan sorprendida que tuve que girarme a mirarle!

—¿Y entró en pánico y te dijo algo horrible? —se muerde el labio.

—Que no me estaba cantando a mí.

—Ya, claro...

—Eso mismo pensé yo —sonríe.

—Es que... No lo veo cantando, pero sí lo veo... Sonrojadito, atrapado, desviando la mirada, y con ese tono rudo que tiene "no te estaba cantando a ti" —le imita un poco —. ¿Te reíste de él? Eso... Hay que ser cuidadosos.

—No... En realidad, nada más le pregunté y entonces vino y... puso los labios sobre los míos, porque definitivamente eso no fue un beso —recordando el golpe. El galo levanta otra vez las cejas.

—¡Puso los labios sobre los tuyos!

—¡Pues no fue un beso hasta que YO le besé!

—Y me lo dice así, como si fuera tan simple —se ríe un poco —. Debes gustarle... ¡Y algo hiciste muy bien, porque suele costar! Y... ¿Qué tal besa?

—¿No lo sabes? —levanta las cejas y el latino le sonríe.

—Quiero saber qué dices.

—Ah... bueno... la segunda vez fue mejor —sonríe un poquito mientras se prueba, por cierto, una faldita corta de tenis en _Lacoste_.

—Superado el pánico inicial... —se encoge de hombros y la morena se ríe —. Y... ¿Fue delicado? —pregunta a sabiendas.

—No especialmente... pero es bastante... —se sonroja sin mirarle.

—Bastanteee... —la insta a seguir, pasándole una segunda falda.

—Potente —carraspea—. Aunque se corrió dos veces antes de que yo llegara pero... igual no se le bajaba.

Francia parpadea con esto cambiando un poco a una expresión de genuina sorpresa. ¿Irlanda? Sí se había tirado al hermano adecuado, ¿verdad?

— _P-Pardon_? _Irlande_...?!

— _Oui_... ¡fue muy extraño!

Francia sigue sorprendido... Distintamente sorprendido a como Seychelles supone, pero sorprendido.

—Ohh... _Seychelles, ma petit! Irlande..._ ¡Eso no lo sabía! —el descubrimiento del año. Seychelles parpadea.

—Fueron tres veces. Él me dijo que le había pasado con alguien más y asumí que fue contigo, aunque lo de que habían sido más veces confesó que era mentira.

Francia se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos.

—No sabía que ÉL fuera multiorgásmico, si te ha dicho que le pasó con alguien no fue conmigo —niega con la cabeza —. Aunque... No me sorprende del todo, es algo, podríamos decir, de... Familia, aunque no en todos los casos.

— _Q-Quoi?_ De... ¿De familia? —curiosa. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo y se le acerca un poco bajando el tono de voz y recargándose en la pared del vestidor.

—Es bien sabido que tu abuela Britania... —esas cosas que uno quiere saber sobre sus abuelos... Seychelles aprieta los ojos.

— _Sacrebleu!_

—Y... No le digas a nadie —advierte señalándola con un dedo —, _Écosse_.

— _S-Scotland quoi?_ ¡¿También?!

—De hecho yo jamás pensé que un hombre pudiera tener tal cualidad... Hasta él.

—Pero... oh, _mon dieu!_

—Es... Toda una joya de cualidad —admite —. Una pena que no se pueda aprender. ¡No sabía que _Irlande_ también!

—No voy a poder ver a la cara a ninguno de ellos nunca más —haciendo un poquito drama. Francia se ríe.

—¿Incluido _Irlande?_ ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo lo toma?

—Pues... después de esa le dije de hacerlo otra vez —explica sonrojadita con una sonrisa un poco... Francia se ríe suavemente.

—Esa es mi niña —tan orgulloso.

—Así que tres veces más para él —finge fastidiarse. El mayor sonríe.

—Y puedes conseguir más.

Ella levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Si no le ha pasado antes, aún no lo controla... SEGURO puedes conseguir cosas sorprendentes —sonríe. La africana parpadea, aparta la cara y susurra "¿Cómo?"—Pregunta... ¿Le da vergüenza?

—Pues... no lo sé, creo que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—El que más sabe de esto es _Écosse_... Aunque no puedo decir que no haya explorado con él este asunto en la medida de lo posible. A él le daba vergüenza.

—¡No voy a ir a preguntarle a _Écosse!_ ¡Ni siquiera sé si va a repetirse!

— _Non, Non... Dieu!_ ¡Si sabe que te he dicho me mata! —inclina la cabeza —. ¿Qué paso que no quieres que se repita?

—Nada... es sólo que _England_... bueno y _granny_ —aprieta los ojos. Francia hace una mueca de desagrado y levanta la mano, acariciándole la mejilla.

— _Seychelleees..._

—Vino por la mañana. Estaba _America_ gritando y creía que era él, así que medio dormida me levanté a abrirle —cuenta. Y la mueca del francés es inmediata.

— _Non_... No me lo digas —aprieta los ojos.

—¡ _France_ , yo estaba desnuda! ¿Qué iba a saber? Ya sabes cómo es _America_ , no hay forma de que se detenga si no es haciendo lo que quiere, así que pensé que abrirle era lo más rápido para que me dejara dormir tranquila.

—Ufff... —vacila un poco y sonríe levemente con la imagen mental —. Bueeeeeno, no es como que no pasen cosas peores en su casa... —trata de consolar un poco.

—Él estaba desnudo también y la echó, pero yo estaba tan avergonzada y asustada que me escondí en el baño.

—A ratos olvido que eres hija de _Angleterre_ también —la abraza y la chica se esconde un poco en él —. No pasa nada, _ma cherie..._ No pasa nada. Es... Buff.

—Dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros...

—¡¿Britania?! —se paraliza un poquito y es que, ahí donde la ven, Francia le tiene un poquito de miedo.

— _Oui_ —saca un poco la cabeza.

—Ugh... ¿Para qué?

—¡Yo qué sé!

—¡Aaay Britania! ¿Es que qué puede decirte?

—Pues que soy una guarra y que es como... mi tío y que podría ser mi padre y que no vuelva a hacerlo —se esconde. Él le acaricia la espalda.

—Puede decirte cualquier cosa que quiera, pero no es peor que lo que está haciendo _Galles_... Además a ti no te detesta como a _Belgique_ —reconforta. Seychelles le mira con ojitos llorositos. El drama...

—Esto es sólo cuestión de adaptación... ¡Pero tú eres su nieta, a ti te quiere!

—Aun así, no quiero hablar con ella, no va a venir como mi abuela, ¡va a venir como la madre del chico que me tiré! ¡Y NO quiero hablar con la madre de un chico que me tiré UNA noche! —protesta. Francia se humedece los labios y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Habría que ver si _Irlande_ la deja... No creo que le haga la más mínima gracia.

—Es que además... ¡es que soy imbécil!

— _Non_ , no eres imbécil. Además _quoi?_

—¡Pues es la madre de los DOS tíos que me tiré una noche!

—Al menos no fueron en la misma noche... Como ella suele tirarse a algunos—le sonríe cariñosamente dándole un beso en la frente—. No has hecho nada mal, _cherie._

—Pues sólo faltaría —ojos en blanco. El galo se ríe.

—No te enredes demasiado en esa fantasía inalcanzable —recomienda...

—¿En cuál? ¿De los dos a la vez? —le mira a los ojos y Francia sonríe sin responder, encogiéndose de hombros —. Nah, si no son los cuatro, nada.

—Los cinco... —se ríe.

—¿Con _Granny_ también? Nah, eso tú.

—¿Y tú con _Angleterre_ también? —sonríe, probándose ahora él unos pantalones cortos.

— _Non_ , creo que no...

—¿Y qué pasó después de lo del baño? —Saca el culo y la mira esperando aprobación. Ella inclina la cabeza y asiente.

—Pues... me volví a mi cuarto con _America_ y _Canada_ y ahí estaba _granny_.

—Oh... Omnipresente —protesta mirándose en el espejo —. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Pues que quería hablarnos.

—Espera... ¿Y qué paso entre que te escondiste y eso?

—Nada... me duché y le pedí que me devolviera mi pijama. Me vestí en el baño y me fui.

—Y... ¿Él qué dijo?

—Que no le odiara...

—La gracia que debe haber hecho... —se muerde el labio—. ¿Y lo viste antes de venir?

—Vino a buscarme al cuarto, pero no quise hablarle porque estaba en pijama y le dije que le vería en el comedor para desayunar... y vino a pedirme que desayunara con él.

—¡Ohh! Mucho interés... ¿Y?

—Le grité. Es que... ¡por dios, su madre nos había encontrado y podía bajar en cualquier momento!

—Son toooorpes —aprieta las ojos y sonríe. Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras pagan lo que han comprado.

— _Oui_.

—Ay, mi niña... Brits, de todas las opciones… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues... aun así subí y le di un beso en la puerta del cuarto antes de que se fuera.

—Le agradas... Aunque creo que no debe entender nada —sonríe con lo del beso.

—Es que... fue un despertar muy violento y encima le grité pero no quería que se fuera con esa sensación —le mira—. Y aun así no sé qué...

—¿No sabes qué vas a hacer? Es... Bueno, supongo que es entendible. Tampoco hay prisa por averiguarlo.

—Supongo que ver un partido de tenis de momento —sonríe y el galo aprieta los ojos.

—No me lo recuerdes, que si pierdo será terrible —drama. La morena se ríe un poquito—. ¡No te burles! —protesta un poco—. Imagina como van a caerme todos encima sólo por molestar si tengo que jugar fútbol o rugby.

—¿Por molestar o por magrearte?

—Molestar... ¿Quién querría magrearme? —se ríe un poco.

—Ehm... más o menos yo diría que... ¿Todos?

—Van a matarme...

—Yo creo que puedes desconcentrar bastante a _England_ para ganarle.

—Espero... Aunque es al otro lado de la cancha. Es más difícil si no puedo tocarle…

—Cancha de hierba además...

—Y no te quiero contar cuanto hace que no juego…

—No creo que él juegue tan a menudo —palmaditas en la espalda.

—Espero que no... O no tengo oportunidad alguna —se lamenta, abrazándola de los hombros —. Siempre puedo contarle que te acostaste con _Irlande_ a medio partido para desconcentrarle — bromea.

— _Non! Nonononon!_ ¡Me asesina!

—Vaaaaale, vale. Tú vas a rescatarme en los juegos —se ríe un poco y la atrae hacia sí.

— _Oui_... aunque no es como que a mí me respeten mucho.

—¡Tú eres joven y bella! Y más fuerte que yo.

—Pues todos me levantan cada vez que quieren —suspira.

—Vamos a ver si aplica lo mismo para _Irlande_... —se ríe, poniendo doble sentido a la frase, mientras se sube al taxi.

— _Franceee!_ —protesta por el doble sentido y él se ríe más.

—Quizás hoy puedas meterte a media noche a su cuarto mientras Britania duerme... —le propone y ella levanta las cejas —. Y conseguir que él tenga cinco orgasmos sin despertarla...

—Pues no te creas que hace tanto ruido... —aparta la cara sonrojadita.

—¿No hace tanto ruido? ¿O tan poco? —se ríe—. Aún así tendría gracia que ÉL intentara callarse.

—No, no... Me pareció que era silencioso comparado con lo que grita _England_.

— _Angleterre_ me encanta —se ríe.

—¡No! ¿De verdad?

—Y aunque no se pueda tiene gracia como fantasía... —sonríe unos instantes y luego sacude la cabeza.

— _Mon dieu!_ —aprieta los ojos y Francia se muere de risa—. ¡No te rías! ¡Qué haces haciéndome tener fantasías!

—De eso vivo hace varios cientos de años, _ma cherie_ —sigue riéndose.

—¡No! ¡Ya bastante malo es como rollo de una noche! —niega con la cabeza. El francés suspira y le mira, recordando la conversación con Escocia.

—¿Por qué... sólo un rollo de una noche?

—Pues... ¡¿no esperarás que salga con él o algo?! _England_ me MATA.

—Cosas peores ha visto, aunque no le gustaría. Pregúntale sobre _Amerique_. Pero...

—En realidad, él me ha dicho lo mismo...

—¿Quién?

— _America_.

—Sólo creo que... —sonríe de lado —. No sé. Si te gustaría salir con él, sal con él... Aunque yo te diga que preferiría que fuera alguien más, o creas que _Angleterre_ te matará.

—No lo sé, es que tampoco hemos hablado tanto... de hecho ayer discutimos o algo.

—¿Por?

—Estábamos hablando y me preguntó porqué había accedido con _Wales_ pero con él no y le dije que porque _Wales_ era un caballero, que lo fuera él también... un poco como por... picarle y me soltó que entonces podía olvidarme.

Francia levanta una ceja y se lo piensa un poco.

—Estos muchachos son unos bestias... —niega con la cabeza —. Pienso que más bien el problema es la comparación.

—¿La comparación?

—Sí, que sea en comparación con uno de sus hermanos. Son muy celosos de ser cada uno como son y se detestan.

—¡Ah!

—Y... Nunca he visto a _Irlande_ ser caballeroso —sonríe.

—No pasa nada, creo que de hecho eso es lo que hacía que _Wales_ me recordara _England_ —se encoge de hombros bajando del taxi y llegando por fin al campo de tenis.

— _Galles_ se parece a _Angleterre_... Y pretende parecerse a mí —se ríe un poquito mirándola de reojo —. Vamos a ver qué hace él...

—¡Qué va a parecerse a ti!

— _Ah non?_ Él querría y yo sé que lo intenta.

—Le falta mucho de esto —hace un movimiento de cadera sensual, imitándole. Francia se ríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Él lo intenta...

—Y en intento se queda —se ríe la morena. El galo se ríe más cerrándole un ojo.

—Hay cosas con las que se nace... O no. Voy a cambiarme —indica levantando las bolsas de la compra antes de acercársele y abrazarla.

—Vale, voy a ver si estos han llegado ya —le abraza de vuelta y le da un beso.

— _Je t'aime_ —asegura sonriendo, antes de dejarla ir.

—¡Y yo a ti!

El mayor le manda un beso. ¡Cualquiera diría que van a dejar de verse por más de diez minutos! Sólo falta que lloren.

* * *

 _Por lo menos ahora Francia ya lo sabe... ¿Quién dices que gana al tennis? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

Los demás ya están todos por ahí hablando y esperándoles seguro. Sale después de un rato sintiéndose completamente ridículo por cierto, e informal, odiando la ropa de deporte.

Inglaterra habla con Canadá, con su polo blanco y sus pantaloncitos cortos de lona blanca... y con chaqueta. Francia, que no trae chaqueta, y tan sólo unos pantaloncillos más cortos de lo correcto... Bastante pegados, con el polo _Lacoste_ apropiada a juego, se le acerca por la espalda.

Inglaterra se acaba de enterar de lo de que su madre ha dormido con ellos porque andaban haciendo el tonto y esta medio riéndose, medio dándole la bronca. Con lo que Canadá clama paciencia para no decirle "¿de verdad crees que yo tengo algo que ver? Si ni siquiera tú ahora que hablas conmigo me escuchas cuando digo que yo no fui".

Francia le atrapa por la espalda en un abrazo de esos que cortan la risa y al _lappin_ se le corta la risa, las riñas y hasta deja de ver al canadiense.

— _Allô mon amour..._

—Ah... ehm... _you_ —se revuelve un poquito, fingiendo quitárselo de encima. Francia le da un beso en la mejilla... Y debe verse raro raro así vestido y con el pelo amarrado —Tienes que... la... raqueta la... yo...

—¿Raqueta la tu? —se burla.

—La he dejado... para ti... pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Nnnn... —protesta intentando que le suelte de nuevo sin mucho ahínco, a lo que el mayor no le suelta en lo absoluto —. Pero eres un tonto y no vas por ella —se cruza de brazos dejando de moverse.

—El culo se te debe ver fantástico con esos pantalones… —susurra —, ¿ir por qué?

—Por la... por... ¡No me mires! —se lleva las manos al culo.

—¿Pero cómo no te voy a mirar? —se ríe —, venga... No te pongas nervioso, que puede que pierdas sólo por eso.

—Pues no me pongas... ¡Tú no me pones nervioso!

—¿Te pongo? —levanta las cejas y sonríe con plena mala intención.

— _Yes! I MEAN NO! I mean..._ ¡No vamos a tener sexo aquí! —¿puedes dejar de gritar lo que estás pensando?

—Sí que vamos a tener sexo guarro aquí.

—¡No! ¡Nada de guarro!

—Completamente ardiente y guarro.

—¡Noo! ¡Ardiente tampoco!

—¿Por? —le aprieta un poquito. Inglaterra se sonroja más —¿Ajaaaa?

—¡P-P-Porque no quiero!

—¿Y? Esto no es de querer, _mon amour._

—No vas a violarme en... ¡NO VAS A GANAR! —ahora sí le empuja, nerviosísimo.

—¡VIOLARTE! —risas —. Yo no podría violarte ni aún queriendo.

—Ya sé que no po... —cae en la cuenta que no se refiere al asunto de la fuerza—. ¡SI QUE PODRÍAS! _SHUT UP!_

—Venga, vamos a la cancha —se ríe y le manda un beso.

— _I mean... no... i mean... I HATE YOU!_

— _Je t'aime!_

El inglés mueve los labios para que no se le note la sonrisa que se le escapa, con el ceño fruncido, yendo a la cancha tras él. Entran a las canchas, Francia primero, sonriendo. Inglaterra detrás intentando no hacerlo, se va a por las raquetas que ha traído y las pelotas que tiene ahí, puestecitas sobre un banco.

Francia se acerca y elige puntillosamente la raqueta, revisa la tensión y pura faramalla. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y le da una palmada en el culo usando su raqueta mientras prueba el rebote de las pelotas. Francia se ríe, decidiendo la raqueta apropiada.

—Bien... Vamos ya. A hacer el volado. ¿Tienes una moneda?

— _Yes_ , pero saca una de las tuyas o no podré robármela —suelta cínico.

—No traje monedas aquí... No tiene bolsas esta cosa.

—Igual no soy un ladrón —deja claro por si acaso, buscando una suya en la bolsa.

—Claaaaroo.

—¡ _Of course_ no lo soy!

—Claro, claro... Porque no te conozco —sonríe —. Pido reina.

—Reina es... _bloody hell, Ok, Ok_ —protesta porque tiene que protestar de TODO—. Lo haces expresamente para fastidiarme —tira.

—Desde luego... —mira a la reina volar y creo que conociendo a Francia y su suerte, sale reina.

— _Bloody hel!_ ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? —protesta y Francia se muere de la risa.

—Saco yo primero.

— _Git!_ Me da igual, con lo mal que lo haces más vale que tengas ventaja, igual te quitaré el servicio enseguida.

—Vamos a ver si es verdad... Primero he de calentar. Ponte al otro lado —sonríe cínicamente tomando una pelota y empezando a botarla RIDÍCULAMENTE para sacar.

Ojos en blanco, pero igual, se quita la chaqueta y se pone en su lado, abriendo un poquito las piernas y medio agachado mirando lo que hace con una ceja levantada.

Francia le silba, así que el inglés se sonroja al quitársela, incomodo, pero igual. Carraspea y murmura un insulto, tipo _bugger_. Francia se ríe otra vez, sacando de calentamiento, aunque no esté ahí.

—Esto es sexy.

—What?

—Lo es, deberíamos hacer más deporte —sonríe sacando bastante fuerte esta vez.

— _W-What? Why?_

—Es divertido... Todos sudados y sensuales.

—¿Qué tiene de sensual sudar? —de verdad, Inglaterra, piensa en lo que dices.

—Tiene TODO lo sensual que puede tener el tener sexo con alguien... Por ejemplo. Sabes, como cuando estás de espaldas, así debajo de mí, y estoy dándote, con tu cintura entre mis manos, y veo una gota de sudor recorrer tu espalda... Leeeentamente, aún ritmo completamente diferente al que llevamos nosotros.

Inglaterra está ROJO incandescente, que suele ser señal inequívoca de "No, no sé de qué hablas pero da igual, sigue, porque si te digo la verdad, vas a darme más detalles que no quiero". Francia sonríe, cínico.

— _W-w-w-what?_ —susurra.

—¿Empezamos entonces? ¿O quieres seguir imaginando como voy a darte aquí en la cancha? —pregunta poniéndose ya en posición para sacar.

—No vas a... no... —cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, intentando concentrarse.

—Oh, sí que voy a... Pero por ahora voy a violarte con la bola de tenis —se ríe, bota dos veces la bola, saca y es completamente falta. Se pueden reír.

—Con esa puntería ve con cuidado o acabaras violando a uno de mis hermanos —se burla riendo sin escuchar lo que dice... un comentario desafortunado. Francia se ríe con ese comentario sin podérselo creer.

—Al que quiero violar es a ti —declara haciendo un segundo saque apropiado y no sé si Inglaterra estará en condiciones de pegarle. No lo creo, sale corriendo un segundo demasiado tarde —¡Haaaa! _Ace!_ —sonríe y hace un bailecito emocionado dando saltitos. Francia, sólo ganaste un punto, joder.

—Woooooh! —grita Seychelles en la grada animando. Francia sonríe y le lanza un beso. Inglaterra refunfuña, aun sonrojado.

— _Come on Iggyyyyy!_ —grita América, botando el balón en las gradas.

—Venga, _Angleterre_ , no te pongas triste... Un punto no gana un partido.

—¡Pues sigue, venga!

El francés saca otra vez, confiado y excesivamente suave e Inglaterra le devuelve un golpe FUERTE. Francia pega un gritito agudo porque no se lo esperaba, y además le ha pasado demasiado cerca y por supuesto no le pega.

Inglaterra sonríe con el ceño fruncido porque ahora sí está concentrado y Australia es quien grita ahora, animándole.

— _Merde_... Que quieres volarme un trozo. Este es un juego de gracia y estilo, no de fuerza —protesta.

—Violarte con la bola, _darling_.

—Ñañaña —bota la bola poniéndose en posición y saca más normal y bien otra vez, al menos no le violará con la bola de vuelta.

El británico sonríe y corre para devolvérsela. Francia corre con gracia y consigue devolverla otra vez y hacer un punto, dando un saltito al final.

—Uuuuh! _Englaaaaand! Sex on the graaass!_ —grita Australia y Seychelles se ríe. Francia sonríe, levanta una mano y da una vueltecita.

— _SHUT UP! YOU GIT!_

—Sexo en la hierbaaaa —Francia se da a sí mismo una palmadita en el culo y se va a sacar otra vez. Y ahí va el saque de nuevo, que para lo debilucho que es no le sale tan mal, cuando Inglaterra le devuelve sube a la red y consigue ganar el punto con cierta facilidad.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y Seychelles grita que parece que el inglés se está dejando ganar. Francia le manda un beso a Inglaterra y ya van *2-2 del primer juego. Un punto más y Francia ganará su servicio... Y seguramente Inglaterra va a agujerarlo cuando saque él, así que... Francia saca otra vez y sí, Inglaterra, lo siento, vas a estrellarla contra la red mientras Francia da saltitos en su lugar.

Inglaterra aprieta los dientes con los ojos cerrados mientras en las gradas siguen vitoreando a Francia y este hace varios movimientos medio obscenos de cómo se va a tirar a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra suelta la raqueta y se va a estrangularle. El chillido de Francia hace que unos pájaros levanten el vuelo, porque no se lo esperaba... Deben rodar un poco mientras Francia intenta medio quitarle.

—¡Pero esperad a que estéis soloooos! —grita Australia haciendo sonrojar más a Inglaterra y logrando que le suelte.

Francia le mira desde el pasto y con la respiración agitada... Inglaterra le mira de rodillas sobre él un momento y literalmente da un salto de metro y medio y se vuelve al otro lado corriendo.

— _Mon dieu_... Pero que... ¡Agresivooo! —protesta Francia poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa y notando, por cierto, que se ha manchado de verde con el pasto. No tarda en protestar.

Inglaterra se va a beber agua intentando calmarse porque es que eso le ha parecido demasiado... a lo que puede ser que pase. Cuando se ha relajado, vuelve con una pelota para seguir.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —protesta, mostrándole el culo verde al otro lado de la cancha.

El menor parpadea un par de veces viendo lo que le muestra y se emboba. El francés sonríe y hace un buen movimiento de cadera dando una vuelta e Inglaterra traga saliva y parpadea un poco porque sigue con vida.

—¿Vas a sacar o a regar la hierba con saliva? —pregunta el francés, sonriendo al verle la cara.

El inglés ha oído algún tipo de zumbido… Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y le lanza un beso. Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito y parpadea. Sacude la cabeza un poco sin darse cuenta de qué tanto se ha atontado y se dispone a sacar.

— _COME OOOOON! PLAAAAAAAY!_ —grita Nueva Zelanda a la vez, en uno de esos gritos que alguien tan pequeño no parece ser capaz de gritar.

Así que se desconcentra al tirar y le da realmente mal y el neozelandés se muere de la risa.

— _Dieu_... Si sacas así todo el partido casi no tiene caso jugar. Demasiada distracción —Francia sonríe hacia Inglaterra esperando su segundo saque.

—Que os den por culo a todos —protesta teeeenso y le da un golpe FUERTE otra vez y gana el punto sin que Francia pueda siquiera intentar pegarle.

América irrumpe en vítores. Seychelles y Australia también porque son unos chaqueteros. Por cierto, Canadá anda por ahí gritando algo también, nadie sabe el qué… Pobre Canadá.

Francia sonríe igual y espera de nuevo el saque del inglés tratando de concentrarse, que va a ser casi igual, sólo que ahora Inglaterra sonríe un poco y trata de darle en la cabeza con saña.

Y Francia para evitar el golpe hace un movimiento algo torpe y se cae... Con gracia. Pero se cae. A lo que el inglés se ríe un poco.

— _Merde_... —protesta Francia poniéndose de pie otra vez —, ríete... Ríete todo lo que quieras.

Y ahí, en cuanto está de pie, el _lappin_ saca de nuevo lo más rápido que puede.

—A ver, ¿cómo era eso que hacías? —imita el bailecito de Francia.

América se burla en las gradas y Francia le sonríe un poco tontamente a pesar de la burla de baile.

— _Franceeeeee_ vas a tragar barro en rugbyyyyyy —grita Australia.

—Ugh, _tais-toi..._ —Francia se distrae, mirando a Australia y este es momento para sacar, así que ahí va y Francia ni se entera siquiera. Y ahora Inglaterra salta un par de veces —Blah... ¡Ese saque debería repetirse! ¡Estaba distraído!

—¡Haaa! ¡Pues estate atento!

El galo le saca la lengua, levantando una bola del suelo y se va la línea para hacer su saque. Inglaterra da un par de saltitos más hasta su posición, tan feliz. No me extraña que te llame _lapin_.

Francia sonríe a pesar de todo, bota dos veces la bola, la lanza al aire y BAM. Le da FUERTE, aunque posible de devolverse con esfuerzo. El británico se esfuerza lo que puede porque tiene ganas de jugar de forma un poco más agresiva y seria.

Francia devuelve la bola e intercambian unas cuantas veces más hasta que es el inglés quien remata y gana el punto. Que sonríe con la respiración completamente agitada porque eso le ha costado mucho, ya está sudando... se limpia la cara con la camiseta.

El latino le mira con el ceño fruncido, medio picado, yendo sin decir nada al fondo de la cancha a sacar otra vez. Inglaterra le da una vuelta a la raqueta por el mango, poniéndose en posición, mirándole concentrado y sonriéndole un poco. Francia vuelve a sacar fuerte y concentrado.

Y esta vez le cuesta un poco más al anglosajón porque está cansadito de las carreras, pero igual lo intenta. Y a pesar de todo, el francés consigue ganar el punto con facilidad.

A Inglaterra le va el corazón como a mil pidiendo un momento para respirar y tomar un poco de agua. Francia se inclina hacia el frente falto de aire después de terminar el punto, pero muuuuuy picado se vuelve a sacar.

—¡Cero treinta! —grita América en la tribuna y Francia piensa que no va a aguantar un set completo en lo absoluto. Espera a que el inglés esté en posición y, no sólo consigue sacar bien una vez y ganar el punto, sino que gana los dos puntos siguientes...

Y se pone en cuclillas cuando van, sin aire y sudoroso. Inglaterra sigue resoplando y no se deja a sí mismo tomar más agua para que no le dé flato, completamente concentrado en Francia y el juego, sin casi oír a América.

Francia traga saliva, pensando que esto es más cansado que tres rondas seguidas de sexo. Se levanta, se limpia la cara, bota la bola, la lanza al cielo y ¡boom! ¡Consigue un saque as! Tiene ganas de tirarse al suelo feliz cual si hubiera ganado.

Tan cansados los dos... se nota que no son muy de hacer deportes y que se fastidian el uno al otro haciéndose correr. Bueno volviendo a nuestro partido, Francia mira a Inglaterra y sonríe un poco pidiéndole un minuto por PIEDAD antes de seguir, preguntándose por qué coño es que sigue fumando.

Inglaterra aprovecha entonces y se estira en el césped, así, tal cual, ahí donde está. Y Francia le mira, sonríe y arrastra los pies hacia donde está, tirándose al lado suyo.

El menor se ríe un poco y casi le da hipo de tal como le va el corazón y sin pensar hace una de esas cosas que hace cuando están en la cama cubiertos por las sábanas y nadie les ve, que es mover la mano hasta tomarle el dedo meñique a Francia.

—... —sonríe mucho con el gesto del meñique, cerrando los ojos y acariciándole muy suavecito el dedo, como suele hacer cada vez. Respuesta sutil a la caricia recibida. Cada vez que lo hace, siente tan bonito como si dijera que le quiere.

—Aun no se acaba, aunque si te hago acabar quizás te mueras...

América protesta en la tribuna sin entender por qué están echados ahí sin jugar, ¡si llevan veinte minutos jugando!

—E-Es probable... Muy... Sea como sea yo gano —se ríe pasándose una mano por el pecho y notando que esta empapado —, _dieu_... Esto... Es...

—No, no te dejo ganar, si no te rindes seguimos —aprieta los ojos.

—Seguimos... ¿qué? —Resopla y se da la vuelta hacia él —, nada que seguir...

—¡El partido! Sólo es un _break_.

Silencio... Se humedece los labios... Aprieta los ojos, se le acerca más. Inglaterra le mira un poco de reojo.

—Yo creo que... _Oui_ , podemos seguir si quieres —asegura poniéndole una mano en el pecho, que está pegajoso del sudor, con el corazón acelerado. Le acaricia suaaaavemente —¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor en esta zona? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Desde que te hago correr —sonríe un poco.

— _Je te déteste_ —cariño sutiiiiil en la tetilla derecha.

El inglés se ríe un poco y hace por apartarse porque le ha hecho cosquillas. Francia levanta la mano, sin querer que se aparte, por vida suya, si lo que no quiere es seguir jugando. Le acaricia un poco el dedo otra vez.

Se apaaaaaaarta, se mueve y le quita un poco nada más, hombre. A lo que Francia sólo levanto un poquito la mano así en plan "Nonono, si no es incómodo... Pat pat, yo me porto bien". Inglaterra sonríe un poquito, mirándole.

—Mucho... Porque sólo me haces correr para molestarme —protesta un poco más. El británico se ríe un poco más, tontamente, porque Francia es guaaaapo y está estirado a su lado y está fastidiadito —. Y llegó allá, y me la tiras acá... Y aún así te he ganado DOS juegos —él mismo está impresionado y orgullosito de su mismo. Le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Ooh! ¡La GRAN hazaña!

—ES una ENORME hazaña, mira tú sólo has ganado uno —se ríe un poco, encantador.

—¡Yo sólo he sacado en uno!

—Eso no importa —se encoge de hombros y se ríe acercándosele un poco y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—Sí que... —se le corta la réplica.

El beso es suaaaave pero con ninguna intención de ser corto y el inglesito se lo devuelve mientras los niños protestan en la gradas, sin poder creer que vayan a hacer eso AHORA. Yo no sé Inglaterra, pero Francia no se entera. No, Inglaterra tampoco porque además, ha estado jugando con él y eso siempre... funciona.

Francia tan feliz, se le va la olla de inmediato, le acaricia el pelo con una mano y le aplasta un poco contra la hierba subiéndosele encima. Inglaterra le pone las manos en la cintura atrayéndole hacia sí, igual de ida la olla... "¡Al menos podíais ir a las duchas!" grita uno de los niños.

Es que no, Francia... si los oye no va a hacerles caso y dudo mucho que les oiga. De verdad. Cierras los ojos y profundiza el beso. Es que ganó Francia… Pues nada, se van ellos a buscar otra pista, América dice que sigue basquetbol.

Después de la acción con Francia no sé si Inglaterra va a pretender volver a ver a alguien. NO. Nunca más. En unos cuantos siglos.

Así que... Para la hora de la comida... Me parece que los niños van a encontrarse a Britania y Galia quizás. Britania y Galia han comido a hora decente. Así que entran todos al comedor donde ellas están ya tomando el té de después de comer. Como siempre, la escandalera los acompaña, Nueva Zelanda va en los hombros de Australia y está cantando algo, y los demás le hacen palmas y se ríen.

Britania... Que está súper zen, relajada y tranquila después del masaje, les mira y, cosa súper rara, hace un gesto para llamar su atención. Y el único que se entera es Canadá, que se les acerca... América sigue a Canadá por inercia y acaban todos sentados en esa mesa.

Galia está... como siempre. O quizás esté más zen aún... mejor porque la verdad es que va a volver a Gales borrachillo y no creo que no le haya visto así antes. Tampoco sé si le moleste… Depende de lo que haga el alcohol con él…

Britania mira a Seychelles, incomodita. Pero para la hora del postre le hace un gesto de que se acerque con ella y Galia. Así que en cuanto lo nota, traga saliva nerviosa... pero lo hace.

— _Hello_ —la saluda mirando a Galia de reojo.

— _H-Hello. Allô_ —saluda a Galia también y esta le sonríe haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Has estado revolcándote con los muchachos? —pregunta de buena fe Britania, mala elección de palabras, se refiere a hacer deporte.

— _W-What?_ —sonrojo.

—Hoy... Como ayer.

—¡NO! —exclama y Britania levanta las cejas.

—¿No? Bueno, yo pensé que te gustaba.

—P-Pues... _I mean..._ —pánico. Britania la mira.

—A mí también me gustaría, quizás, sólo que no soy tan buena...

— _Yes... I mean..._ no pienses mal quiero decir, a quién no pero... nada más yo... _what?_

—Los hombres son especialmente... Intensos —sigue intentando conversar con ella.

— _Well... yes_ —piensa en lo que le ha contado Francia de la herencia genética familiar y no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

—Pero a veces uno lo soporta —se encoge de hombros —, sólo hay que tener cuidado.

—Sopor... soportar —asiente pensando que si ella tuviera tres orgasmos cada vez que se tira a un tío definitivamente usaría otro verbo, seguramente alguno en la línea del disfrute, aun con su sonrisita molesta. Britania medio frunce el ceño sin entender la sonrisita.

—Pues... _Yes_. Soportar, porque además está el asunto del tamaño.

— _Ah, yes, yes, of course,_ aunque a mí me preocupa más la resistencia —Seychelles se pregunta de verdad qué hace teniendo esta conversación con su ABUELA.

—Ah, la resistencia. Bueno puede que ahí uno de defienda un poco más, pero contra el tamaño no puede hacerse nada.

—No es exactamente así, por ejemplo... —no, Seychelles, no le vas a poner ejemplos—. Conozco much... algunos chicos que aun con una buena po... dimensión, no sabe qué hacer con ello.

Britania parpadea. Vale, somos chicas modernas, tomamos _Cosmopolitans_ , vemos _Sex on the city_ y hablamos sobre cómo de potentes son tus hijos en la cama. Excelente. Sigue pensando Seychelles.

—¿P-Pues qué hacer? En general... No es como que necesiten mucho más que ser grandes, creo yo —asegura pensando en Germania.

—¡Hombre! —niega un poco con la cabeza—. Se necesita cierto... talento para algunas cosas, saber moverse y todo eso. Que no digo que no sepan —recuerda de quienes hablamos, no quieres que se enfade—. En realidad ellos no lo hacen mal, sólo digo que conozco chicos... _I mean_ , no muchos, sólo unos cuantos... algunos... pocos.

—Pues —parpadea varias veces —, cuando hablamos de brutalidad en realidad... No es que se tenga que tener talento. Yo recuerdo alguna vez con mis hijos... Alba en concreto... Aunque _Eire_... —niega con la cabeza y mira a Galia de reojo.

— _Wait... what?_ —parpadea pensando que NO puede ser que ella... es decir... con sus hijos. O sea, bueno, claro, está segura de que Roma se había acostado con Francia y habían colapsado el universo y hecho saltar chispas de colores... y Galia se estaba tirando a Gales e Inglaterra había tenido una obsesión un poco insana con América en una época de su vida, pero... _WTF?_

—Yo lo detesto y siempre les digo que no lo hagan, porque no se miden ni se detienen —carraspea y sigue.

Seychelles levanta más las cejas y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. ¿ELLOS? La británica mira a Galia de reojo, que le sonríe porque no tiene ni idea de lo que hablan.

—Pero... Ehm... Bueno, son mis hijos...

—Es... ehm... _well. Yes_ —por un momento piensa si no estará celosa o algo.

—Y este asunto con _Eire_... —se revuelve un poquito.

—A-Aja? —traga saliva. La pelirroja le mira sin tener mucha idea de qué decir.

—N-No debiste hacerlo desnuda.

— _What?_ —la pregunta en su cabeza es "¿y cómo querías que lo hiciera?".

—Es incómodo —habla de abrirle la puerta. Esto pasa porque está nerviosa.

— _Well_... No tiene que... no tiene por qué serlo, es incómodo si nosotras nos sentimos incomodas con ello, _but_...

—Pues yo me siento incomoda con ello. Y creo que el mismo _Eire_ se siente incómodo con ello.

— _What?_ ¿Él? _Why?_

—Pues se pone como loco y grita, ¿no lo viste?

— _Well... yes, but..._

—Pues entonces mejor no lo hagas y así no se repite. De hecho no tengo ni siquiera por qué saberlo. Espero nunca volver a enterarme de ello.

— _I_... —se muerde el labio.

— _What?_ —ese tono crispadito.

—No quiero que te enfades conmigo —asegura sincera. La británica parpadea.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, niña —insiste en el tono crispado y como de mal humor —. Pero no hagas cosas tontas —puntualiza. Seychelles baja la cabeza, regañada—. Al menos no eres una zorra como la de Alba, o... —mira a Galia de reojo.

 _—_ _¿B-Belgique_ es una zorra? —pregunta porque eso no lo ha hablado con ella.

—Ah, desde luego. Es una zorrona asquerosa que sólo está con Alba para molestar —uno de los temas favoritos de Britania.

—¿Para molestar a quién? —toma asiento.

—A... Mí, sacarle dinero a Alba, y a hacerlo intratable —¡antes no lo era! —. Por ejemplo, ¡tengo que dormir aquí ahora, escuchando tus gritos, en vez de ir a su casa! Todo por culpa de esa zorra.

—Quizás deberías ir a su casa a dormir igual... —¿Seychelles. Qué. Haces?

—Debería. _Yes!_ —tan segura. La africana sonríe, medio malignilla.

—Antes... —lo siento, Bélgica, de verdad, pero si se centra en ti no se centra en mí, piensa—. Iba tras _France_ e intentaba separarle de _England_.

—¿Aún? —levanta una ceja—. ¡ _E-England_ me había dicho algo!

—Pues no sé si aún lo haga, espero que no —asegura, frunciendo el ceño—. El otro día vino con nosotros y le estuvo pidiendo ayuda a _France_ para comprarse lencería.

La británica abre los ojos como platos y mira a Galia, que también levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Ya oíste eso, Galia?

— _France_ no me ha dicho nada de eso...

—Quizás no lo sabe...

—¿Cómo no va a saberlo si le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él? —valora Seychelles. Britania frunce el ceño.

—Quizás lo compró para Alba realmente —se encoge de hombros Galia.

—¡Pues eso espero! —exclama Seychelles.

—Habla con él... Y yo voy a tener que cerciorarme de que ella no esté zorreando —pide para la gala y esta asiente —. La detesto —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—A mí no me cae muy bien tampoco —asegura Seychelles.

—Como te va a caer bien, ¡es una zorrona tonta que tiene el cerebro de Alba completamente comido!

—Aunque bueno... está bien que tenga una chica, ¿no? Estaría mejor si no fuera una zorra pero...

—Debería tener una chica más decente, mucho menos zorra.

Seychelles se calma y sonríe un poco al notar que el problema no es que tenga una pareja, si no que es personal.

—Yo no entiendo qué pasa con estos niños idiotas —frunce el ceño y mira a Galia

—A mí me gusta lo que pasa —sonríe ella.

—Bueno, sí... Claro que a ti te gusta... —la mira con una cejita levantada —. Y luego me metes unos sustos... —medio en protesta. Galia la toma de una mano apretándosela un poco y sonríe —¿Tu qué piensas de ella con _Eire?_

Seychelles se sonroja y Galia la mira a la cara.

—Me gusta —decide la gala al final. Britania le mira de reojo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Britania... Momento de análisis de Seychelles —. Es más joven que él.

—¿Y? _Cymru_ es mucho más joven que yo, aunque siempre creen que él es mayor —se ríe un poco porque le hace mucha gracia que eso pase. Seychelles parpadea, pensando que hablan de esto con ella ahí es como algo... bueno.

— _Hey! Hey!_ ¡Un momento! —cae en la cuenta la africana.

— _Yes, well, but..._ —empieza Britania y se interrumpe al escuchar a Seychelles.

— _I mean... I..._ es que... _I mean... I-Ireland... Well_ , no sé si esto... si yo... si...

—¿Eh? —Britania levanta una ceja... Y sí, es que te están considerando una adquisición a larga, como Bélgica o Galia.

—No sé si esto va a ser tan serio. _I mean..._ no que _Ireland_ no me guste... _I mean, well,_ me atrae pero aun no sé si me gusta y...

Galia, que estaba teniendo la misma concepción de ella, la mira un poco desconsolada con eso. Britania parpadea porque la charla con Irlanda le había dejado con la idea de que Irlanda no quería echar "esto" a perder.

—Es decir, no quieres...

— _Well_... tampoco es que no quiera, es sólo... necesito tiempo. Sólo nos hemos acostado una noche, no es como que me vaya a casar con él.

Britania la mira unos segundos. Parpadea. Luego mira a Galia esperando que ella pueda aclararle un poco mejor esto. Galia es que tampoco entiende del todo cómo funciona este asunto ahora y de repente levanta las cejas.

—¿Te violó? —la buena de Galia. Britania levanta las cejas porque sabe muy bien cómo va eso.

—Ohhh... —susurra la británica sin haberlo pensado antes.

— _What? No!_ —exclama ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces te acostaste con él pero no le quieres? —Galia inclina la cabeza sin acabar de entender y Britania levanta las cejas más aún.

—Eso parece completamente... De zorra. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡No soy una zorra! —exclama.

—Pues es que... lo que Galia ha dicho...

—Pues... las chicas... nada más... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Fue como _Wales_ en Navidad!

—Ese asunto... ¿Qué pasó ahí? —le pregunta a Galia, que es ahora la que sabe todo de Gales.

—No lo sé, dice que no se acuerda —lo que te dice es que los caballeros no tienen memoria, a ver si entiendes algo a derechas.

—Oh... Pero yo creo que _Eire_ sí se acuerda muy bien.

—¡No pasó nada! Nada más es algo... ¡para divertirse! No implica nada. ¡Vosotras os acostáis con Germania y _mon grandpere_ y no os casaríais con ellos! —el ejemplo. Britania se sonroja.

—¡Yo no me acuesto con ellos!

—Yo estoy casada con _Rome_ —suelta Galia. Seychelles _facepalm._

— _What?!_ —el chillido de Britania.

—Bueno, no sé si aún vale, pero lo estaba.

—¡¿Lo estabas?! —es que sigue chillando.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—¿Acordarme? De... No —parpadea —. ¿Por qué yo no fui?

—Pues... fue cuando nació _Eire_ , creo.

Britania no está muy convencida aún, frunce el ceño y mira a Seychelles, pensando… Seychelles que ahora está pensando... Todos piensan.

—No me imagino a _Pépé_ casado.

—Pues antes estuvo casado con Egipto también...

—Es un idiota.

— _Vrai? ¡America_ va a FLIPAR cuando se lo cuente! —A ver si no tiene ideas tontas... Como siempre.

—E igual yo quiero mucho a Germania —sigue Galia a su rollo.

—Y también quieres a _Cymru_.

— _Oui_ —asiente.

—Dile a América que se aleje de la zorra de _Egypt_ —aclara Britania para Seychelles con el ceño fruncido —. Y explícame... Te aclaraste con _Eire_ y no te gusta ni le quieres.

Seychelles desvía la mirada, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces no entiendo que pasa —Britania vueeeelve a mirar a Galia que suele traducirle cuando no entiende este tipo de cosas.

—No pasa nada, no he dicho que no me guste... _I mean,_ no es como que me acueste con cualquiera, pero tampoco significa nada —explica. Britania asiente sin estar aún muy segura de todo esto, porque insiste en pensar que Irlanda le dio otra idea.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

—Pues... _I don't know._ Creo que porque tú me has preguntado si había estado haciéndolo...

— _Yes, yes..._ —Britania aprieta los ojos —. Es que tenía otra idea, en realidad, no simplemente que estabas jugando con él.

—¿Otra idea?

—Es igual, para lo tontos que son estos niños —se encoge de hombros —. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con la zorra? —pregunta a Galia.

—A mí me parece que Alba está contento, creo que no tienes más remedio que nada más aguantarte y quejarte mucho.

—¡Pero has visto lo que dice ella de _France!_ —se queja.

—Quizás deberías contárselo a Alba.

—Yo sigo pensando que debería separarles... Quizás ir y al menos molestarle un poco, le he hecho la vida demasiado simple últimamente.

—Eso suena divertido —Galia sonríe.

—Aunque... —Britania mira a Seychelles con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando. Seychelles parpadea—. No será que...

— _What?_

—... Lo que quieres... —sigue lentamente.

— _Me?_

Britania arruga la nariz, nada convencida, pensando inicialmente que ella querría el cuarto para sí si estuviera ahí, ejem, Roma... Por ejemplo. Claro que la chica ha dicho que no quiere repetirlo con Irlanda (o algo así).

—En un rato más quizás vaya a su casa —o quizás me pierda en el camino y ponga de cabeza la ciudad. Galia y Seychelles sonríen —. Por ahora, quiero otra de esas bebidas raras amarillas claro —se refiere a una piña colada —. Trae una para mí, niña.

— _What?_ ¿Cerveza?

—Yo quiero una de las naranjas —suelta Galia.

—No, no... Esas que llevan una bolita roja.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que habláis —se agobia. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Esas que saben dulce —explica Galia.

—La mía es amarillo claro y se le hace blanco encima.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no dejáis que os traiga una a ver si os gusta aunque no sean esas? —propone la morena. Britania parpadea... La mira, arruga la nariz.

—Bien, pero como no esté tan buena... —a ver si no acaban borrachas ellas dos también.

La morena les va a traer un _Gintonic_ a Britania y un Cosmopolitan a Galia. Y yo creo que es posible que les guste, por lo menos a Britania, lo que creo es que es posible también que le maree.

No puede ser que la ginebra no le guste a Britania, por eso la ha elegido porque Inglaterra la toma como si fuera agua. Y la reina también. Es que además la Ginebra es... Amarguita, es perfecta para ella y su cara de asco. Y Britania se le hace una mezcla de los dos.

Y luego Seychelles se va a ir al baño y va a pegar un grito desgarrador y va a tener a América en el baño de chicas tocando la puerta del baño, preguntando si está bien.

 _—_ _Yes... Yes... I just... girl's fucking things._

— _Girl fucking_... _Oh... Iugh!_

— _Fuck!_ ¡Ve a pedirle a _Granny_ un tampón! —pide.

—Un... _What?_ —se ríe, sonrojado —, _no way!_

— _Americaaaa pleaseeee!_

— _But... Buuuuut! Seeeeyyyyy_ —protesta en ese tono de "sí que lo voy a hacer pero te odio".

— _I need a Hero! I love you!_

—Blaaaah! ¡Como me caes maaaal! —se ríe otra vez y ahí sale acercándose a Britania y Galia, poniéndose en cuclillas entre ambas.

Galia le da otro sorbito a la copa que le gusta, porque además no han racaneado con el _contreau_ y sonríe mirándole de reojo.

— _Hello!_ —sonríe a una y luego a la otra, sonrojadito —. Tengo algo absolutamente asqueroso que pedirles.

—Pues si es asqueroso no nos lo pidas...

—No, no... _But Sey..._ ¡Tengo que hacerlo porque soy el héroe! —pose heroica. Galia parpadea sin estar segura de entender —. Tiene una de esas cosas asquerosas de mujeres que suele pasarle a las mujeres —fantástica explicación.

—A mí nunca me pasa nada asqueroso.

—¡América! —protesta un poco Britania sonrojada, sin entender a qué viene. Tú deberías saber tratar a Galia, América, es la que más se parece a Rusia.

—¿Ah no? _Oh... Cool!_ Pues a _Sey_ si le pasa y me pidió... Jejejeje —risas idiotas.

—¿Ajá?

—Un... _You know..._ De esos que se ponen por ahí —gesto con el dedo, risas —. _Tampax_.

—No sé de lo que hablas —sonríe amablemente Galia.

— _Oh... No? Well..._ Yo lo he visto en la tele, nada más... Es como algo así blanco que se ponen por ahí abajo y... absorbe eso azul —todos los anuncios son siempre en azul.

—¿Azul? ¿Dónde es ahí abajo? —con eso de azul ahora no está segura. Britania los mira, sonrojada, tratando de no moverse para que no le pregunten a ella.

—Pues... De ahí abajo, de donde uno pone su... Cosa cuando... —risas —, _you know._

—Yo no tengo nada azul —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces no tienen _tampax?_

La gala niega, porque no sabe de verdad lo que son, ella usa compresas o embarazos.

— _I..._ —susurra Britania y Galia la mira —Ehm... _I have... What you need..._

— _Oh! Granny! Cool!_ —se ríe.

Britania se estira un poco, sin mirarle, escarba en símbolos, saca una bolsa... De la que saca otra bolsita de la que saca otra bolsita... Del que saca la bolsita de plástico con el implemento. Aprieta los ojos y se lo da a América. Galia levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué es? ¿Caramelos?

—No, no... Shoo... Niño, llévale eso y ya —protesta Britania, cruzándose de brazos. América sonríe para Galia.

—No son caramelos, es la cosa que te digo.

—¡Ah! ¿Es la cosa de _Suisse_ para no tener bebes? Tengo que llamarle para que me la ponga a mí.

—¿Cual cosa de _suis_ para no tener bebés? —pregunta la británica.

—Lo que te puso a ti cuando estábamos en casa.

—Ah... No.

—Igualmente voy a llamarle para que me lo ponga, quizás pueda decirle que le ponga uno a _Seychelles_ y a _Belgique_ —claro, tres por dos, estamos de oferta.

—¿Qué cosa te va a poner? —pregunta América aún oyéndolas, chismoso.

—Una de esas de no tener bebes —explica.

—Ah... Ya, claro... —no tiene ni idea —. Bueno, esto es para _Sey_ y no es para los bebés, es para lo otro asqueroso.

— _Go away, bloody kid!_

—Aun no sé qué es lo asqueroso —saca su teléfono.

—Pues no sé, pregúntale a la _Bloody Granny_ —se ríe América y sale corriendo.

Galia saca el teléfono y marca a su hijo... es decir, el teléfono de Alemania, mirando a Britania.

 _—_ _Hallo._

 _—_ _Allô, Germania?_

Presiento que Suiza siente una perturbación en el universo. Alemania parpadea.

—Ehm. _Germania, Deutschland. Ja_. ¿Quién habla?

—Ah, me he equivocado de número, estaba buscando a _Suisse_ —se decepciona. Alemania parpadea, otra vez

—¡Galia!

— _Oui?_

—Este no es el teléfono de _Schweiz_ , pero puedo comunicarte con _Österreich_.

—¿Sabe dónde está _Suisse?_

Alemania levanta una ceja. Es decir... Cómo coño va a saber él si...

—¿Te doy mejor el número de _Schweiz?_ Siempre contesta.

— _Ah! Oui..._ no sé si lo tengo... ¿puedes llamarle y decirle que me llame? —claro, porque nadie tiene nada más que hacer.

—Llamarle a _Schweiz_. Es... Bien, conseguiré que _Österreich_ le diga que te llame.

— _Merci!_

—Adiós —se despide Alemania seco, cortando — _Österreeeeeeeeich_ —Alemania se levanta, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y sale en búsqueda del austriaco.

Que está hablando con Hungría tranquilamente en la cocina. No tarda demasiado en encontrarlo después de buscarle en el piano. Aprovecha para sacar una poca de agua fría del refrigerador.

— _Österreich_ , acabo de colgar con Galia.

—Oh... _und?_

—Me ha pedido que le digas a _Schweiz_ que si puede llamarla.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué no le llamas tú?

—Porque tú estás hablando con _Ungarn_ de cualquier tontería —la mira —, sin ofender, y yo estoy organizando la comunidad Europea.

—Puede ser, pero necesitas un descanso y Galia te ha llamado a ti.

—Pensando que le había hablado a él. Le he dicho a tu madre que tú le hablarías a tu novio. Ya bastante es que te dé a ti el recado.

—De hecho no, seguramente pensando que me llamaba a mí. Le di tu teléfono cuando pidió el mío —¿así o más cínico? Hungría se ríe un poquito y Alemania fulmina un poco al austriaco frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le has dado TU teléfono a TU madre?

—Porque yo nunca contesto a mi teléfono —tono de "¿no es obvio?".

—Bien, pues ya he contestado yo y ya te he dado su recado. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarle a _Schweiz?_

—No es que no quiera, es que es más fácil que nada más lo hagas tú.

— _Mein gott..._ Vale, le hablaré yo —protesta Alemania más por la practicidad de no seguir alegando, saliendo de la cocina.

Así que, Alemania le habla a Suiza en una llamada de esas fugaces de dos minutos a lo mucho y tiene a bien, sólo por joder, decirle que Austria no ha querido hablarle. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco con lo de Austria sin que le parezca nada tan sorprendente. Y no sabe qué hacer, joder, con Galia. Después de vacilar un poco... Le llama.

— _Allô?_

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque teme, pero TEME que lo que quiera sea lo de Britania… aún sigue traumado.

— _Allô. Galia. Je suis la Confédération Suisse._

—¡Ah! _¡Suisse,_ te he llamado antes!

—Has llamado a _Deutschland_.

— _Oui_ , ha salido Germania —que no _Allemagne_.

— _Nein, no vater... Deutschland_ —el cuadrado.

—¿Ah?

—Le has hablado a _Deutschland_ , no a _vater_. ¿O Germania es _Deutschland_ para ti?

— _Quoi?_ —no lo entiende.

— _Deutchland_ , el hijo menor de _Vater_.

— _Oui_... —ya no sabe de qué hablas.

—Él fue quien me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Quería hablar contigo, _mon cher._

— _O-Oui?_ —Suiza se nos sonroja.

—Tengo una mala noticia... —recuerda que no se lo ha dicho.

—¿Cuál mala noticia? —pregunta preocupado.

—Al final he perdido al bebé.

—Ohh! Yo... Oh... —mr. Empatía al teléfono, carraspea un poco sin saber qué decir —. L-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

— _Oui_ , no me he puesto enferma ni nada —tan aliviada. El suizo carraspea otra vez.

—Eso es bueno, me... Alegra. Es decir no que me alegre que hayas perdido al bebé... Al contrario. Es decir no que estuviera especialmente emocionado, sólo digo que perder a un bebé siempre debe ser algo triste y... Bueno, a la vez creo que quizás sea un alivio en tu caso y...

—Pasa muchas veces.

—¿Lo hace? —Levanta una ceja y el instinto médico lo lleva irremediablemente a preguntar —, ¿te ha pasado antes?

— _Oui_...

—Un médico podría decirte la causa.

—Los médicos me pinchan, por eso quiero que lo hagas tú.

— _Quoi?_

—Lo de los bebés, como a _Britannia_.

—¡Ah! —aprieta los ojos —. Quieres que te coloque un DIU.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese es el nombre!

—Ehh... Quizás podrías ver a un doctor, Galia.

—No, los doctores me pinchan —agobiada.

—Pero este es un proceso incómodo en que yo tendría que... Ponerte...

— _Oui_ , ¿cuándo puedes venir?

—¿I-Ir? Pero es que...

— _Oui_ , estamos en casa de Alba.

—¿Alba? ¿Quién es Alba? —Suiza empieza a agobiarse —, espera es que... Galia, no es como que pueda ir así...

—Alba, el hijo mayor de _Britannia_.

—Oh. Pero es... Pretendes que... _Nein_. Mira, Galia, por qué no... No... —se resiste —. De verdad un doctor, cualquiera puede ponerte un DIU sin problema.

—Pero no quiero un doctor…

—Pero Galiaaa —susurrito suplicante —. Va a ser terriblemente incómodo.

—Pero se lo hiciste a _Britannia_... sólo tú y yo, sin nadie.

Suiza levanta las cejas y abre los ojos como platos porque eso suena SÚPER INADECUADO.

— _Ö-Österreich_... Va a tener que estar _Österreich_. Y _Liechtenstein_.

—Eso será más incómodo.

—¿L-Lo... será? ¡¿Porque crees que será menos incómodo SOLOS?!

—Porque no habrá nadie mirando lo que me haces.

—¡Voy a hacerte un procedimiento médico! —aprieta los ojos—. Deja de... No es que yo... P-Pero Galia... _Nein_ , de verdad yo creo que... Yo... Voy a decirle a _Österreich_ que venga —es perfectamente capaz de no ir.

—¿Pero no es que él siempre te está poniendo nervioso?

—P-Pues sí pero... Pero...

—Además no le gustará que lo molestes. ¿Puedes venir mañana?

—¿Pe-Pero allá? _Non_ , Galia es que... Tengo que trabajar.

—Pues es sólo un día... pasado mañana.

—¿Pero es que cómo voy a ir ahí? —aprieta los ojos —, ¡¿y a eso?!

—Yo vine en un tren.

—Y... Pero... Galia, ¿en verdad pretendes que... vaya?

—Pues es que yo no puedo ir a tu casa ahora...

—¿Y es urgente? —ya, cerca de decir que sí… Ay Suiza…

—Pues estoy pasando unos cuantos días aquí con ellos...

—Y... ¿Crees que pueda volver a pasar?

—A lo mejor. Aunque quizás lo pierdo de nuevo —y no sé si eso es chantaje. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—¿Mañana, entonces?

— _Oui! Merci! Je t'aime, mon amour!_

Suiza se PARALIZA.

—M-Me... N-No... No digas eso...

—¿El qué?

—¡Esas cosas! ¡No las digas!

—Pero si sólo te he dado las gracias…

— _Non_ , dijiste esas cosas que... —súper sonrojadito aún —. Mira, voy a ir, voy a ir como un favor personal a ti. Sólo... No compliques esto y lo hagas más incómodo.

—Pero... —tan desconsolada. El helvético suspira y suaviza el tono como si fuera _Liechtesntein_.

—¿Pero qué...? —susurra.

—Sólo quiero darte las gracias…

—De nada... —mismo susurro suave. Ella sonríe —. ¿Puedo contarle a _Österreich?_ —pide permiso en el mismo tono suave.

— _Oui_ , ¿por qué no ibas a poder?

—No lo sé, Galia, no lo sé —Suiza no tiene idea de cómo es que ha dicho que sí. De hecho se sienta y se pone las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Estás triste, _mon amour?_ No estés preocupado. Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien, yo confió en ti —sonríe. Él suelta el aire, apretando los ojos.

—Lo sé, sé que lo haré bien. Hablamos... Hablamos mañana.

— _Merci beacoup_ —sonríe de nuevo.

Y Suiza cuelga así de golpe... En la histeria TOTAL. Aprieta los ojos. Tienes suerte que es madre de tu novio porque como esta mujer quisiera algo contigo ibas a estar en MUCHOS problemas… En MUCHÍSIMOS problemas. Galia puede pedirle lo que sea y NO PUEDE decirle que no.

xoOXOox

Y vuelve Alemania un rato más tarde. Austria, cómprate un puto teléfono que escuches, eso piensa Alemania. Y si el que tienes ya lo escuchas, porque nadie se cree que no lo hagas, cómprate un cerebro que te diga "responde al teléfono cuando te llaman".

— _Schweiz_.

— _Italien_ —responde.

—Te habla _Schweiz_ —repite.

—Ah, bien, _danke_ —estira la mano para que le dé el teléfono y este se lo pasa.

—Y no soy tu secretaria —murmura el alemán.

— _Hallo_ —saluda Suiza al otro lado del teléfono.

—Eso está claro, porque si fueras mi secretario me habrías traído café también —responde a Alemania antes de volverse al teléfono—. _Hallo_.

—Agh! —protesta Alemania imaginando lo hermoso que sería darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tengo una situación...

—Mmmm... Déjame adivinar. ¿Galia ha tenido alguna complicación en el embarazo?

Suiza aprieta los ojos, recordando que Alemania le ha dicho que Austria no quiso hablar con él antes, es decir... Sabe que habló con Galia.

—Tu madre... perdió al bebé... —suelta y el de anteojos levanta las cejas—. No lo sabías, supongo...

— _Nein_.

—Me ha dicho que es algo que le ha ocurrido muchas veces —sigue. Austria frunce el ceño—. Quizás tenga una infección o, más me preocupa, un problema físico... Miomas o algo así.

—No las suficientes, por lo visto —sí, habla de Francia. Suiza, que está paseando en su casa histeriquito como siempre, se detiene con eso y cambia el peso de pie, sin saber qué decir —. Y cuando le has dicho que vaya al hospital te ha dicho que no quiere.

— _Ja_ , exactamente.

—Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Me ha pedido también... Que vaya mañana a ponerle el DIU.

—¿Mañana? —parpadea. El suizo carraspea… y se sonroja.

— _Ja_. Pensé que podría revisarla además de ponérselo. No soy ningún experto... —se muerde el labio inferior. El austriaco levanta una ceja con eso, dejándole hablar—. Pero eso es mejor que nada. Está en Gran Bretaña —agrega.

—¿Con _Wales?_

— _Nein_. Ha dicho Alba, me parece que es _Scotland_.

— _Scotland_... qué extraño. ¿Habrá ido con Britania?

Cosas que Suiza no le preguntó a Galia, parte II.

—En realidad no lo sé, no sé tampoco si está _Wales_ ahí.

—Quizás ha ido a acostarse con _Scotland_ ahora y por eso la urgencia —suelta y Suiza abre un poco la boca, sin haber considerado esa opción.

—Oh... —susurra. Austria suspira porque no está seguro en realidad—. ¿Puedes venir conmigo... por favor?

—¿Qué vas a hacer en...? —se detiene. Suiza cambia el peso de pie, en silencio—. ¿Mañana? ¿De verdad?

—Eso acordé con ella —estúpidamente. Sí, él también lo piensa.

—¿Cómo no vas más temprano? Ahora mismo por ejemplo.

—He negociado —carraspea—. ¿Paso por ti hoy o mañana?

—Nada más por eso debería no acompañarte.

—¿Nada más por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Por tu negociación genial de ir MAÑANA.

—¿Y qué querías? Ya bastante trabajo tengo y... Oh. ¿Vas a decirme que debía ir hoy?

—Voy a decirte que podías ir la semana que viene —ojos en blanco. Suiza no acaba de entender si eso le parece pronto o muy tarde. Seguramente pronto.

—Pensé que podría embarazarse de nuevo. Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—Y qué más da, si los pierde todo el tiempo —protesta. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—No te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas de tu madre —suelta Suiza y se humedece los labios —. Por favor ven conmigo.

—Está bien, está bien —accede y el helvético respira otra vez.

— _Danke_...

OxooxO

América toca la puerta del baño de Sey.

—¡Ocupadoo!

—Soy yo, _dummy_... Traigo la cosa esta —risas.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin! —exclama contenta y abre una rendijita para que se lo dé. Él se lo da sonriendo un poco y dando saltitos. La chica vuelve a cerrar para ponérselo —. _Wait a moment_ , tengo una cosa que contarte.

—¿Es de esas cosas asquerosas y femeninas? —hace cara de asco, aunque sonríe.

— _Yes!_ Te voy a contar como es que duele como si te dieran una patada en el vientre y como es que sangro por todos lados como si fuera un grifo y... —abre la puerta saliendo.

—Iugh! ¡No quiero saber eso! —protesta apretando los ojos y abriendo uno, eso sí, por el morbo de medio espiarla. Seychelles se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas.

— _Thank you_ por traérmelo.

—Ha sido horrible, pensé que _granny_ se iba a transformar en dragón —sonríe dejando que le dé su beso.

— _Well, like ever_... —risas—. Yo he hablado con ellas antes, ¿sabes qué me han contado?

— _What?_ ¿Qué te han contado? —pregunta sonriendo encantado con que le cuenten un chisme.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Tú sabías que _pépé_ había estado casado?

—¿Quién?

— _Rome!_

— _What?_ ¿Casado?

— _Yes!_ ¡Dos veces!

—Naaah.

—¡Que sí! ¡Me lo ha dicho _Mamie_ , con ella y con _Egypt!_

— _What?_ Con... _What?_ ¿Y luego se divorciaron o qué?

—¡No! ¡Tonto! ¡Se murieron!

—Ooooh! —levanta las cejas y de ríe —. Pero... Nah! ¡Cómo iba a casarse así alguien como ÉL!

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso —asiente.

—Y con _Egypt_ que es tan _awesome_... Pero él era un gran imperio como YO.

—Pues así es al parecer, _Mamie_ no tiene por qué inventarse.

—No, no que se lo invente, es que es súper raaaaaro. ¿No era así como que estaba con todos?

—Pues sí... pero no sería con todos a la vez antes, digo yo.

América se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Entonces crees que antes estaba sólo con uno cada vez? Nah... ¿O sí?

— _Maybe_ —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Y se casó con _Egypt!_ —se rasca la mejilla —. Crees que...

Seychelles le mira de reojo mientras suben al cuarto por cierto, porque no van a estar en el baño para siempre.

—Crees que ella espera que yo...

— _Eh?_

—¿Me case con ella? Es decir, _she is my girlfriend_ , viene a mi casa cuando se lo pido y hace unas cosas _AWESOME!_ —sonrojito—, pero...

—¿Quieres casarte con ella? —arruga la nariz.

—Pues... Nah, nah, pero es que si ella espera que lo haga o si no...

—Pues ya te lo dirá... ¿no?

—Ojalá no quiera —decide poniéndose bien los lentes.

—Yeah... no me gusta mucho. _I mean_ , que bien que la tengas como _Fucking friend_ pero es... _I don't know_.

—Ella es _AWESOME_ , hace cosas _awesome_ y me dice cosas súper, súper ciertas, como que soy lo máximo para ella —hincha el pecho con seguridad—. Pero casarme... Quizás sí pero luego.

—No te cases con ella, a mí me gusta más como te llevas con _Russia_.

—Creo que eres la ÚNICA que piensa algo bueno del asunto con el _commie_ —sonríe un poquito con eso, y... La verdad es que la abraza. La morena le abraza un poco de vuelta —. Pero no entiendo por qué a naaadie le gusta _Egypt_. ¡Con lo divertida que es!

—Parece como... mala. _Well_ , no la conozco mucho, pero siempre mira a todos como —hace el gesto de desprecio y el americano se ríe con eso.

—¿Ves? ¡Es divertida! ¡Y a mí no me mira así! Y el _commie_ también a veces es malo y... Pff! ¿Sabes? Voy a preguntarle a _Rome_ esto de las bodas. Él también es _my boyfriend_ —cambiando radicalmente el tema... Y se los has dicho dos veces ya.

—¡Ah, yo tengo que hablar con él también! Le prometí que le llamaría —recuerda y Estados Unidos saca su teléfono...

—Vamos a hablarle.

Roma responde al teléfono y suena música de fondo porque está preparando la cena.

— _Rome!_ _Hey!_ ¡Soy _America_ con _Sey!_

—¡Ah! _Ave!_

— _Aveeee!_ —grita América, sonriendo.

— _Helloooo_ —grita Sey.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —se ríe.

— _Well_... Aquí, discutiendo sobre tus bodas.

—¿Mis bodas?

— _Yes!_ ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!

—¡Ah! ¿Cuál de las cuatro?

—¡¿Cuatro?! —América mira a Seychelles con las cejas levantadas. Ella parpadea también porque sólo sabe de dos—. ¿Cuales cuatro, _dude?_

—¿Pues en cuál de ellas estabais pensando?

—En _my girl_ _Egypt._

—Ah, esa boda.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Muy muy grande y larga... y cara —se ríe.

—¿Y cómo te casabas con todas? ¿Eso se podía?

—Pues no a la vez, claro.

—¡Ohh! ¿Entonces?

—Pasó mucho tiempo entre unas y otras.

—¿Y cuál te gustó más?

—¿De las bodas? Todas fueron muy bonitas.

—Bah! Pero seguro con _Egypt_ fue mejor —la competencia siempre —, ¡no te imaginábamos casado con nadie, menos con cuatro!

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque tú estás con todos, como _France_.

—Bueno... _Franciae_ es mucho mejor que yo en ello —respuesta incomprensible para América.

— _Ooook_... _Well_... Mmm ¿crees que yo tenga que casarme con _Egypt?_ —suelta y Roma levanta las cejas.

—Ah, seguro que le encantaría —risita, el cabrón.

—Oh! _Really?_ Puedo... _Well_... Quizás podría preguntarle. Sería divertido... Así ella súper vestida de laaaargo y yo, _Well_... ¿Quizás con corbata esa vez? —esta es la PRIMERA vez que el niño se imagina casándose.

— _Whaaat?_ —suelta Seychelles y el de anteojos se ríe

—Seguro así nunca diría que no a las mamadas —ok, gracias América... Tú eras un niño inocente. Más risas.

—Ah, no te creas, conmigo seguía negándose.

—Ugh! _Really!?_ Agh! —protesta —, hay que comprarle un _bloody_ barco para que deje de negarse.

— _Sic..._ y luego un edificio y joyas y escribir una obra de teatro y construirle el teatro donde la represente en su honor y luego una puñetera pirámide y...

Seychelles se ríe porque cree que es broma. América se ríe más con todo eso, porque no crean que no ha tenido que comprarle cosas... No dice en broma lo del barco.

—Pero no saaaabes como es que vale la pena —cejas cejas evidentísimas de América a Sey, ella le mira, incrédula.

—Oh, _sic_ , joder... ojalá los demás aprendieran de ella, la he intentado imitar un millón de veces.

América vuelve a reírse cada vez más sonrojado.

—Cuéntale de ti... —suelta para Seychelles, acordándose.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces vas a pedirle matrimonio? —pregunta Roma mientras Seychelles vacila.

—Ehhh... Pues... _I don't know_... ¿Qué tan _awesome_ es estar casado con ella?

—Bueno... sin duda fue mi boda más grande, vinieron como un millón de personas, teníamos fuentes de oro de las que brotaba vino y bailes y gente de todos los lugares que hacían cosas impresionantes para entretenernos y agasajarnos, música y animales raros y gentes y comida y bebida... y... ni siquiera me acuerdo de todo.

—Bueno, yo puedo pagar eso y muchas cosas más... ¡A mi boda vendrían millones y millones de personas! —seguro te van a dar dinero para eso, SEGURO.

—¿Pero esto no consiste en ver quien organiza una BODA, verdad?

—Ehh... No. De hecho es que no sé si sería _awesome_ estar casado con ella. Puede venirse a vivir a mi casa y esas cosas.

—Ah, eso seguro lo haría y me parece que a tu novio no le haría gracia... —y tú y yo tendríamos que pelearnos muy en serio, añade el romano para sí.

—¿A mi novio? ¿Cuál novio?

—El chico de Kiev, aunque estés peleado con él.

—Ahh! ¡El _commie! Well_... Claro que estamos peleados y a mí no me importa... —y por eso haces _FaceTime_ con él a escondidas—. Nah, no sé... Voy a decirle a _Egypt_ y a ver qué dice... Pero, ¿sabes qué es _awesome?_ _Sey_ se acostó con Islaaaandiaaaaaaa —este no sabe de lo que habla.

—¿Con Islandia? Que no era el... —se pierden sus palabras porque Seychelles se sonroja, grita Nooooo y trata de quitarle el teléfono, saltándole encima.

América se muere de la risa abrazándola con un brazo y alejando el teléfono para que no se lo quite y ella pelea de forma irremediablemente inútil. América se muere de risa y Roma intenta entender algo de los gritos.

—¡Claro que sí te acostaaaasssteeeeeee! —Risas risas y el canto de siempre — _SEYCHELLES AND IRELAND SITTING ON A TREEEEEEE!_

—¡NO CHILLES QUE TE VA A OÍR TODO EL HOTEEEEEEEL!

—K. I. S. S. I. N. G _!_

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Risas. RISAS de todos, seguro. De hecho, como sigan así el teléfono va a acabar por allá tirado. Bueno, pues nada, Roma cuelga al cabo de un rato para irse a cenar. Ya le contarán el chisme mañana. Total, lo que quería saber Roma ya se lo ha contado Britania esta mañana.

* * *

 _Las conversaciones con los britanicos son lo mejor... aunque Suiza me hace mucha gracia también ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola! esta es una nota de aviso: En el capítulo anterior, por algún motivo maligno, se nos olvidó la primera escena del partido de tennis entre Francia e Inglaterra y la añadimos un poco más tarde, si no la has leído aun puedes ir a hacerlo y si ya la has leído, nada, ignora este aviso. Disculpa las molestias!_

* * *

Después del revolcamiento con Seychelles y de encontrar su teléfono debajo de la cama, América le propone bajar otra vez a jugar… ¡Algo! Lo que sea... Moverse. Y deciden ir a por Canadá para jugar a _basket_ , ya que no lo hicieron en el día, pero Canadá se rehúsa pensando que tendrá el cuarto para él solo para hablar con Liechtenstein.

Le tengo una buena noticia a Canadá, lo bueno es que el cuarto tiene pestillo. No, no... En serio. No sé sí pueda hablar con Liechtenstein hoy, pero puede que mañana tenga una sorpresa. Así que después de intentar llamarla doce veces decide bajar a jugar con ellos y puede que se encuentren a los africanos en la cancha y acaben en un tres contra tres.

Un rato después de que hayan bajado, es Britania, que ha pedido otro _Gintonic_ y está mirando a los chicos jugar desde las gradas, quien frunce un poco el ceño levantando la cabeza y dejando la conversación con Galia a medias. Galia parpadea porque ha dejado de hablar, mirando a donde ella mira.

— _Aux arme, citoyeeeeeens!_ —se escucha levemente a lo lejos... Sí, es la voz de Gales.

— _FormEEEEEE BUU Batalloooooon!_ —este es Irlanda... Oh sí. Las canciones patrias son un síntoma inequívoco de borrachera. Especialmente si ni siquiera son de tu país.

— _Marchooooons! Marchoooooons!_ —ahí van los dos a la vez, Irlanda trae un palo y está haciendo batucada con lo que encuentra por ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Britania levanta una ceja al reconocer las voces... Mira a Galia de reojo. Bueno, el caso es que al oír las voces... los jugadores de _basket_ se detienen también.

—Son... ¿ _Cymru_ y _Eire?_ —pregunta la gala que no está segura.

—Es... Lo que parece... Ellos y no sé cuantos más.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué divertido, están cantando!

Irlanda se calla de repente y se ríe un poco dándole unos golpes a Gales en el hombro, justo cuando entran a la cancha. Seychelles levanta las cejas y se paraliza un poco al ver quién es, sin entender qué hacen.

Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo, revisando a ver si encuentra a la suya, cuando mira a Galia le sonríe y manda un beso de manera mucho menos controlada que de costumbre... Aun así, se nota claramente que está intentando parecer sobrio. Y fallando miserablemente.

Galia sonríe y se levanta para ir hacia él. Gales le sonríe y ya está por ir hacia Galia cuando Irlanda le detiene del brazo con bastante violencia.

—¡Dijiste que cantarías conmigo, _you bloody arsehole_ estirado! —protesta un poco atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Gales se ríe.

—Pues tú me has callado... ¡Esto es estúpido! —Gales le mira y luego mira a los demás... Y aprieta los ojos. El mundo se le mueve un poco y se ríe levemente—. Vamos, empieza a cantar, que es ahora o nunca.

Galia parpadea deteniéndose al ver que no se acerca, pendiente de ver qué hacen. Seychelles mira a sus hermanos de reojo a ver si alguien entiende algo. Gales mira a Galia de reojo, gira la cara hacia ella y le cierra un ojo... Se ríe un poco.

—Shhhh! _Come on..._ —Irlanda se pasa las manos por el pelo y mira a Seychelles. Le sonríe. Seychelles se sonroja un poco, vacilando y Galia levanta las cejas.

Irlanda le mete un buen codazo a Gales en las costillas que hace que cambie la cara y le de uno de vuelta girándose hacia Seychelles. Irlanda se aclara la garganta y cierra los ojos.

Britania mira a los muchachos sabiendo sólo con verlos, que traman algo... No sabe ni qué. Expectativa general.

— _Boy/girl, boy/girl._ _When a boy meets a girl_ —empieza Irlanda.

Gales se revuelve un poco y le hace el corito un poco agudo, sonrojándose y pensando que no bebió lo suficiente para hacer esto. Seychelles se sonroja y le tiemblan las rodillas un instante con los ojos como platos.

— _Finding out. I'm finding out the things that I've been talking about_ —canta Irlanda con los ojos cerrados, con voz bastante parecida a la de Bono, sólo un poco más grave mientras Gales vuelve a girar a ver a Galia —. _I'm finding out the things that I've been missing out. I'm finding all the things, I lose my mind. Sometimes I fall behiiiiind_ —muy concentrado Irlanda... Sonrojadito.

Gales suelta una risita sin poder evitarlo. Seychelles se sonroja de muerte porque aunque no lo parezca sintió bastante íntimo cuando le cantó ayer en el cuarto y ahora lo están viendo todos. Le tira el balón de _basket_ que tiene en las manos directo a la cara y sale corriendo... porque en algunas cosas sí se parece a Inglaterra.

Ya nos lo imaginábamos.

Irlanda, que estaba con los ojitos cerrados tratando de sonar lo menos borracho posible, ni siquiera lo ve venir. Tiene la bastante "buena suerte" de que no le rompa la nariz, y la bastante mala como para que casi lo haga al darle de lleno. Se va al suelo.

Galia levanta las cejas con eso y se les acerca entonces. Canadá parpadea un poco y a Gales le entra la risita floja. América levanta las cejas... Y con bastantes buenos reflejos sale corriendo detrás de Seychelles.

— _What... The... Bloody...—_ balbucea Irlanda en el suelo, que no entiende qué camión le acaba de pasar por encima.

—¿Estás bien? —se agacha Galia junto a él. Gales se sigue riendo, agachándose un poco al frente.

— _What the... Fuck was that?_ —pregunta Irlanda aún bastante confundido, notando que le está empezando a salir sangre de la nariz.

—¡Oh, estás sangrando! —Galia le hace levantar la cabeza con una mano—. Creo que la has asustado.

—¿Pero qué estupidez estabas haciendo? —pregunta Britania que se acercó también después de ver el incidente, sonrojadita.

— _I... I..._ —levanta la cara con el tacto de mamá Galia.

—No era una estupidez, ha sido muy bonito —responde Galia dulcemente, manteniéndole la cabeza en alto y hacia atrás. Canadá se les acerca y sugiere que quizás habría que llevar a Irlanda al hospital por sí le ha roto la nariz... no sé si alguien lo escuche.

—Te lanzó el... Pfff... —Gales se RÍE y el mundo le da un poco de vueltas pero eso no le quita la gracia.

— _She... She did this?_ —sí, Irlanda apenas cae en la cuenta de ello.

—Seychelles te lanzó la pelota —explica Galia apartándole un poco el pelo con dulzura—. _Mon amour_ , ¿puedes prestarme tu pañuelo? —le pide a Gales.

—¡No fue bonito, fue estúpido y vergonzoso! —riñe Britania a falta de algo mejor qué hacer, aunque se acerca un poco más—, ¿cómo te pones a cantar así?

Irlanda quita un poquito la cara, más en reflejo de la vergüencita en sí que para quitarse, intentando tocarse la nariz. Aprieta los ojos y da una patadita en el suelo.

— _She is the bloody psycho! I just... I Was just... —_ protesta.

—Shhh, shh, no te toques que te harás más daño —le aparta la mano Galia mientras sigue esperando el pañuelo—. _Cymru!_ —le llama de nuevo. A Gales le toma unos segundos más el medio recuperar la compostura y casi matar la risa, cayendo en la cuenta de que le llama a él—. Tu pañuelo, _mon amour_ , para tu hermano —insiste Galia.

— _What?_ Oh... —se lo saca del bolsillo y se lo extiende, recordando la existencia de Galia. Sonríe otra vez.

— _She is a bitch!_ No vuelvo a decirle nada ni a... Uhh —Irlanda aparta la mano como le pide Galia, ella lo toma y empieza a limpiarle la sangre con cuidado.

—Yo creo que nada más se ha asustado...

— _She is a whore!_ ¡Calienta huevos! —protesta apretando los ojos y baja el tono —. Ayer le gustó a la muy perra que le cantara…

—Shhhhh, calma. No hables que te sale más sangre —es mentira pero a Galia no le gusta mucho oír tantos insultos.

—Yo creo que debería verle el médico... —insiste Canadá. Britania aprieta los ojos con toda la frase de la zorrez y vacila un poco en si seguir riñéndole o no porque al final sí que parece bastante indignado.

—¿Quieres ir a que te vea un doctor? —le pregunta Galia. Gales le toma una foto en el suelo y se la manda a Escocia.

— _Bloody hell... No!_ —protesta el irlandés a la idea del doctor, apretando los ojos. No es como que sea la primera vez que alguien le da un golpe—. Voy a levantarme —advierte a Galia.

—Pero aun estás sangrando —responde ella preocupada.

— _Come on_ , sólo ha salido... Fatal —se burla un poco Gales, agachándose a Irlanda y ofreciéndole una mano.

— _I am fine_ —murmura Irlanda rascándose la cabeza, fulminando a Gales y parándose él solo... Y Gales le tiene que detener porque sí que está mareado, para que no se caiga de cara al levantarse. Irlanda le da un codacito para que se le quite de encima.

La gala se aparta un poco para dejar que se levante mirándoles. Todos miran a Irlanda unos instantes sin saber ahora qué.

E Irlanda bufa un poco y escupe una vez en el suelo sin saber bien tampoco qué hacer. Quizás podría irse de putas o algo así, o quizás podría ir a estrangular a la niña tonta. Le había cantado así ridículamente y frente a todos. Se lleva las manos a la cara y se limpia un poco la nariz con el dorso de una antes de tallarse los ojos.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos a dentro, eh? Yo tengo mucho sueño —suelta Galia tomando a Gales del brazo—. ¿Tú qué dices, Britania?

—No vuelvo a hacer NADA así, NUNCA —declara Irlanda para sí sin hacer casi caso a Galia.

—Yo... Creo que es una excelente idea —Gales le sonríe a Galia volviendo a recordar que a él en realidad el sol le brilla con bastante fuerza —. Aunque...

—Vete a dormir tú también, _mon chou_ —le pide Galia a Canadá dándole un beso a la mejilla y llevándoselos a los dos hacia dentro para dejarle un poco de espacio a Irlanda.

Gales se deja arrastrar mirando a Irlanda de reojo y preocupándose un segundito por él... Quizás alguien debía quedarse con él y hacerle compañía... O algo. Ehm... Quizás era mejor que estuviera solo. Tres pasos más adelante le magrea el culo a Galia olvidándose del asunto. Ella da una especie de saltito, por no esperárselo, pero sonríe dejándole.

Britania vacila también preguntándose si debe quedarse con él... Pero conoce a sus niños y sabe que es mejor dejarle un ratito solo.

El irlandés patea una lata de coca cola que el niño había dejado en una esquina de la cancha... y consigue que todas las gotitas del pegajoso líquido le salten encima. Suelta varios insultos al hilo yendo mejor a sentarse a las gradas de la cancha, maldiciendo por lo bajo a toda la humanidad.

Y seguro un ratito más tarde termina acostado en las gradas cantando suavecito la canción que le estaba cantando… Drama británicooooo.

No vas a saber nada de ella hasta mañana… Bah, ni que quisiera saber nada de ella.

Britania se lo encuentra a la mañana siguiente durmiendo vestido arriba de las cobijas. Luego va a bajar a desayunar, porque seguro va a tener un montón de hambre. Entonces Seychelles es quien se acerca a su mesa esta vez.

Así que sí... Baja con sus audífonos en la cabeza, dispuesto por completo a ni siquiera mirar a nadie a menos que sea completamente indispensable, como en este caso. La chica se sienta frente a él y traga saliva y él en principio no se entera, comiendo su plato de avena, con la música a todo volumen, completamente enfocado en su libro.

Ella se humedece los labios y suspira. Le quita el plato y lo atrae hacia sí. Irlanda busca tres segundos enteros con la cuchara en el aire, hasta levantar la mirada del libro y buscar su plato. Lo encuentra... Parpadea, levanta las cejas cuando nota que ella está ahí. Seychelles traga saliva incomodándose un poco, pero le sostiene la mirada.

—No me grites —es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, yo no diría que gritando pero sí a un volumen... Un poquito alto. Son los audífonos, de verdad.

—No grites tú —se abalanza sobre la mesa quitándoselos. Él se mueve un poco en reflejo para que no se los quite pero no lo bastante así que... Se oye a buen volumen música estridente salir de ellos cuando sí que lo consigue.

— _What?_ —mejor volumen de voz ahora.

—Que no grites —vuelve a sentarse—. Vas a romperte los tímpanos.

El irlandés parpadea sin entender qué hace ahí diciéndole que va a romperse los tímpanos. Ella se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada.

—¿Qué haces sentada en mi mesa?

— _I..._ —sin mirarlo. Irlanda la mira con música de fondo y sin decir nada—. _I'm sorry, ok?_ —una poquita de agresividad. Él parpadea.

— _O... k_ —frunce un poco el ceño.

— _And..._

— _And..._ —inclina la cabeza.

— _I still think you're a psycho but... I say yes._

— _I am the psycho?_ _You are the psycho!_ Mira como me dejaste, parezco el _bloody Ro... wait_.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!

— _No no no... Yes what?_

— _You're an idiot_ —pone los ojos en blanco y se sonroja haciendo para levantarse.

— _No! No, wait!_ —se estira y la detiene del brazo casi tirando su avena. Pero la detiene —. ¿Vas a salir conmigo? _Really?_

—Sólo UNA vez. ¡Y no hagas cosas raras!

—¿Cosas raras yo? La que hace cosas raras eres tú —aunque sonríe.

—¡Te presentaste ayer cantando A GRITOS! —frunce el ceño y él se sonroja un poco.

—Así van las _bloody_ serenatas. ¿Que eres tonta o qué? No pareces una chica a veces.

—¡Estaban ahí todos! —protesta igual y traga saliva con lo de la serenata.

—Bah, quién mierda las entiende. _I am bloody sorry_ , no debí hacer algo que pensé que te gustaba —murmura de vuelta más sonrojadito.

—¡Eres completamente idiota! —vuelve a protestar haciendo para marcharse.

— _No, no! Wait!_ —vuelve a detenerla la mira a los ojos unos segundos, traga saliva y carraspea—. _Let's go._

— _What?_

— _Let's go_ —repite, vocalizando como si fuera tonta.

— _Now?_

— _Well... Yes_ —se sonrooooja.

— _B-But... Where?_

—Hmm... _I..._ _Don't know_. Pero si pasa más rato quizás te arrepientas —se levanta. Seychelles parpadea y se sonroja un poquito otra vez, sonriendo—. Tú tampoco puedes hacer cosas raras —advierte y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera sabes a donde ir. ¡Organiza esto bien!

—Seguro puedo llevarte al... Parque a caminar o a la biblioteca...

La africana levanta una ceja sin esperarse ninguna de esas dos alternativas, sinceramente.

—Ehm... O... —vacila. Número total de citas habituales de Irlanda en general: cero. ¿Cosas que suele hacer con chicas? Pagarles para ir a un motel. _Yeah!_ —, no lo sé, segura que... Ok. Déjame proponerte algo, ¿vale? —pide y ella inclina la cabeza, escuchándole—. Siéntate.

Así que lo hace, mirándole. Irlanda se sienta frente a ella, traga saliva nervioso y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Desconecta al fin los audífonos del _iPod_.

—Te... ¿Te gusta vivir en el calor?

— _What?_

—Veo que dices lo de los tímpanos porque tú te los rompiste antes —la mira.

—¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa?

—Es una pregunta. Del clima. ¡Es el tema más fácil!

—¿Del clima? _What the fuck?_ No, no me gusta vivir caliente todo el día. ¿A ti te gusta vivir nada más con medio cerebro?

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡Sólo preguntaba porque tus malditas islas están sólo un poco debajo del Ecuador!

—¡Pues no es como que pueda ir moviéndolas de sitio!

— _Ok, ok_... Sólo preguntaba si te gustaba.

— _Yes._

—En mi casa llueve todo el tiempo —suelta. Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco.

— _I know_ —se cruza de brazos y él se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Y qué haces generalmente?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le mira y le fulmina un poco (y ahora mismo estás hablando con su regla). Irlanda parpadea porque no cree estar preguntando cosas tan molestas.

—Pues... No sé. ¿Tomar el sol? ¿Nadar?

—¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa? _Yes_ , tomar el sol en topless, anda, hazte tus fantasías. Todos los _fucking_ hombres sois iguales —entre dientes. El británico parpadea porque... Bueno, sólo lo ha dicho por decir algo—. No me mires con esa cara como si no supieras de qué hablo que me pone de los nervios —protesta.

—Ehh... Pues, no. Sólo lo he dicho porque... Es tropical y eso. ¡No estaba pensando en tus tetas! —aprieta los ojos ahora pensando en eso y sonrojándose—. Joder. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas en la piscina? _Yes._

—¡Pues tú estabas enseñándolas! Y me gustan, ¿cómo quieres que te mire?

—Pues... —bufa exasperada—. Eres idiota.

—¿Te gusta leer? ¿O eres más bien chica de ir al cine? —se revuelve un poco más de nuevo sin entender qué demonios pasa.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—D-De ir al cine... —se muerde el labio—, a mí me gusta leer, pero... También ir al cine no está mal. ¿Estás enfadada por algo?

—Ah, ¿crees que soy idiota?

—N-No. _What the hell,_ ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Pues óyete "debes ser de ir al cine porque seguro no puedes entender un libro".

—Yo no dije en ningún momento... ¡Ni siquiera lo insinué!

— _Yes, of course_ —bufa sarcástica.

—Entonces eres de libros.

—Ah, ¿ahora tengo pinta de _freak?_

—No, no tienes pinta de... _What the hell is wrong with you?_ ¿Hay alguna _bloody_ respuesta correcta? —desesperado. Ella vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco e Irlanda aprieta los ojos—. ¿Y te gusta ir a beber y bailar? O... ¿Prefieres ir a cenar?

—Esto es estúpido y nunca voy a encontrar el hombre adecuado —se lleva las manos a la cara ahora.

— _What? But... Why!_ ¡Sólo te estaba haciendo preguntas! Qué tiene eso que ver con que... —se rasca la cabeza y extiende una mano hacia ella y le roza un poquito el brazo.

Seychelles hace un poco más de drama.

—Ya sé que soy un poco desastroso y eso, pero aún así a mí me pareces divertida y, créeme, es menos probable que yo encuentre alguna vez a una chica adecuada, pero tú eres... Agradable y bonita y... —ofrece nervioso.

—¿Pues sabes? ¡No necesito tu _fucking_ condescendencia, ni a ti ni a hombre alguno!

— _Oh! Come on!_ ¡Qué _bloody_ condescendencia, joder! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta sin entender nada.

—Soy perfectamente autosuficiente y puedo tener cuantos hombres quiera sin necesidad de aguantarle a nadie sus idioteces, total para que igual ninguno entendáis nada —le señala.

— _Bloody hell!_ Pues, joder, vete a tener todos los _bloody_ hombres que quieras, ¿vas a salir con eso otra vez? ¡Ya habías dicho que saldrías conmigo! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo a ver? —cual si tú entendieras algo.

Seychelles le mira un instante desconsolada y se echa a llorar. Irlanda en pánico, creo que nunca ha hecho llorar a una mujer.

— _B-But... But... Wait_. ¡N-No llores!

Pero sigue llorando con la cara entre las manos. Él aprieta los ojos, acerca un poco su silla a la de la africana, que sigue lloraaaaando y no parece haber perspectivas de que pare pronto.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta en serio sin tener ni idea, vacilando antes de levantar un poco la mano y ponérsela a media espalda.

Cuando hace eso ella se le echa encima para que la abrace. Irlanda abre los ojos como platos, de verdad pensando que esta chica está LOCA. Aún así, en el fondo (o no tan en el fondo) no le disgusta esto del contacto físico. La abraza... Incómodo y torpe pero lo intenta de verdad.

Seguro le hace un poco de pat pat en el brazo y más o menos mueve la mano para medio abrazarla y luego se arrepiente y luego vuelve a intentar abrazarla. Ella nada más le llora encima un poco más.

— _Don't you cryyy tonight, there is a heaven above you baby..._ —susurra... cantando. Ok muchacho, no sabes hacer otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Pero mágicamente... funciona.

— _Don't you cryyy, toniiiight... Don't you cryy..._ —se sonroja —. _I still... Ehm... Babeee._

Ella se sorbe un poco los mocos y apoya la cabeza en su hombro mirándole.

— _Give me a... whisper..._ —susurra bajando cada vez más el volumen, la mira de reojo y le parece que pese a todo se ve bastante bonita. Se sonroja con la idea y termina de tararear lo que sigue dejando en sí que la canción se extinga sola en sus labios.

—Cantas... mucho —susurra. Él se sonroja un poco y se encoge levemente de hombros.

—Sólo necesito medio cerebro para cantar —responde—, no suelo cantarle a nadie, eso sí —se sonroja. Seychelles sonríe un poco—. Estaba un poco… borracho ayer —confiesa y ella levanta las cejas.

—Qué bonito.

—No te hubiera cantado así frente a todos de otra manera —sonríe un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—Estás completamente demente —le suelta limpiándose un poco los ojos en su camiseta.

—Me encanta cuando me dices cosas bonitas —suelta sarcástico. Ella se ríe un poco con eso—. Aunque no tengo idea de lo que pasa la mitad del tiempo... —agrega y se sonroja un poco con lo que está pensando.

—Eso es porque eres idiota. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¡Ah! Más música para mis oídos —sonríe—. _Why the hell are you crying_ , por ejemplo.

—¡Porque eres un estúpido insensible que no entiende nada!

—Es cierto que no entiendo nada, pero te juro que no soy un estúpido insensible —responde con completa sinceridad.

—¿Ah, no? —incrédula.

—Pues... No. No soy un estúpido insensible, aunque te lo parezca —hace los ojos en blanco—. De hecho seguro si me explicaras podría entenderlo.

—Cualquier estúpido podría entenderlo si se lo explican, el caso es que no siempre se tiene que explicar todo.

—Bueno, te... Arriesgas entonces a que interprete lo que quiera y a veces lo tendré bien y a veces seguro la cagaré, pero eso no me hace un estúpido insensible, me hace alguien torpe para interpretar. Si fuera un estúpido insensible, simplemente me daría igual si te sientes bien o mal, o si la cago.

La africana inclina un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—De hecho, claramente si fuera un estúpido insensible no estaría aquí: o estaría intentando que cogiéramos en el baño o me habría largado cuando empezaste a llorar.

—Ya, claro... —sarcasmo. Él le sonríe un poco—. No te considero TAN estúpido como para hacer una de esas cosas que implicarían que no volviera a hablarte.

—¿Qué otras cosas implicarían que no volvieras a hablarme? —pregunta y sonríe.

—Pues las mismas que lo implicarían para cualquier persona normal.

—Pero yo no soy una persona normal, soy un _psycho_ , ¿recuerdas? —sonríe un poco más.

— _Oh, yes_. Créeme que me he dado cuenta.

—Aún así, la loca agresiva eres tú... —sonríe un poco más y vuelve a pensar lo que ha pensado hace rato. Vuelve a sonrojarse —. No me pegues, ¿vale?

—¡Pues no hagas cosas raras que lo merezcan!

Inclina un poco la cabeza y se le acerca con clara intención de darle un beso. Así que Seychelles se sonroja y vacila un poco, sin moverse porque sabe que de nuevo están todos por ahí pero... también sabe que seguramente nadie le está haciendo caso.

Le pone los labios encima de los suyos muy rápido y con el corazón súper acelerado, se separa mirándola a la cara así como si esperara un cataclismo. Ella se sonroja un poco cuando se separa y nada más gira la cara...

Irlanda se sonroja también, pero esto sabe a una muy buena victoria. Sonríe un poco. Al girar la cara, la morena nota a Inglaterra y Francia que acaban de entrar y le mete un empujón al británico, separándose y poniéndose de pie.

— _What the..._ —protesta otra vez en confusión total con la bipolaridad de esta chica. Se detiene de la mesa.

— _Bye!_ —sale corriendo hacia el grupo con sus hermanos.

— _No, no... Wait! When?!_ —le grita, pero ni caso—. Ah... _Bollocks!_ —protesta un poco pensando que TODO esto es RARÍSIMO DE COJONES. Y aún con todo... No parece ir tan mal. Va a salir con él. Se pone los audífonos, súper satisfecho.

xoOXOox

Y en realidad... una de las primeras cosas que sorprenden a Inglaterra al llegar, es encontrar a Suiza en la recepción del hotel. De hecho a la familia de los Alpes. Es decir, el paquete AuSui-Li.

Sí, pero a Inglaterra le sorprende Suiza, porque Austria y Liechtenstein han ido a sentarse a los sillones mientras esperan a que descubra el cuarto de Galia. Suiza, que parece tremendamente incómodo, no sabe si alegrarse de la presencia de Inglaterra o mortificarse por ello.

— _Hello!_ —le saluda, acercándose.

— _England!_ —saluda con cara de angustias.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —le tiende la mano—. ¿Has venido a ver los juegos?

—¿L-Los juegos? —sí, ni siquiera se ha enterado aún—. No.

—Ah, ¿no? —extrañado. Suiza suspira.

—Galia, vine por ella.

—¿Galia? ¿Qué le pasa? —frunce un poco el ceño y busca a Francia con la mirada, que está saludando a Sudáfrica, a quien se han encontrado a la vez que a Suiza sin enterarse aún de que está ahí.

—Nada, nada malo... Bueno, creo, si sabes lo del bebé, ¿verdad?

— _Yes_ , France me contó.

— _France_ sí sabía —le mira a los ojos y frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

— _Rome_ se lo contó.

—Ya podría alguien contarle a _Österreich_ —murmura pensando que así es imposible que funcionen. Suspira—. Me pidió que viniera a ponerle un DIU.

—Galia... ¡Oh! —se sonroja un poco pensando en si tuviera que hacer eso él—. Bueno, ya tienes experiencia ahora.

El sonrojo, claro está, es contagioso.

— _Ja_. Le puse uno a mi madre también. Fue una pesadilla —gira la cara, más preocupado de ponerle uno a Galia que las pesadillas de su madre —. Me ha dicho que se hospeda aquí...

— _Yes_ , con _Wales_... no sé en qué cuarto están.

— _Fantastic_. Además hablo a su teléfono y no me contesta y... ¿Les has visto hoy? Si no voy a ir a preguntar a la recepción, justo a eso me dirigía...

—No, yo acabo de llegar...

—Ah... Pues voy a tener que preguntar —aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, no puede ser más complicado que con mi madre.

—¿Complicado? No... Puede ser peor de otra manera.

— _Why?_ —claro, hazte el tonto ahora. Suiza se sonroja y carraspea.

—Voy a recepción. ¿Vienes conmigo?

— _Yes, come on_ —se va tras él.

—¿Qué juegos son estos?

—Los de la _Commonwealth_.

—¡Oh! Es verdad que lo leí —recuerda. Inglaterra sonríe y asiente—. Eso me hace pensar que... No va a haber cuartos de hotel —levanta las cejas esperando a que alguien le atienda.

—Pues... creo que no —sonríe un poquito de lado. El chico de los Alpes se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Fabuloso. Seguramente _Österreich_ y _Liechtenstein_ estarán encantados con eso —murmura saludando a la chica de recepción—. _Hello_... Busco a... ¿Cómo está registrada tu suegra?

— _My... eh... what?—_ se pone nervioso.

—Galia.

—No es mi suegra... —susurra.

—Ehh... ¿Cómo está registrada?

La chica vacila mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—La señora... ¿Galia?

—Es que no lo sé, los registró _Scotland_.

—Ehm... El señor... _Wales?_ —inclina la cabeza—. Mmm...

—Son una pareja de una mujer muy bonita y un idiota que sólo está con ella porque _France_ no le quiere y me quiere a... otro —suelta Inglaterra explicándole a la recepcionista, sonrojándose al oírse a sí mismo.

—Una mujer muy bonita... Oh, y un joven muy caballeroso, ¿el que llegó ayer cantando con otro? Ya, ya está...

—¿Cantando? No, debe ser otro.

—Ehm... Pues... Ella es la chica más bonita que está aquí, lo comentamos. ¿Es pelirroja?

—No. Es rubia, ojos azules.

—No, no, la pelirroja es _my mother_ —sonríe pensando que cree que es la chica bonita.

—Ya imaginaba yo que... Mmm... Sólo se me ocurren los dos que están registrados aquí como "Príncipes de Gales".

—¿Y no le pareció que podían ser ellos cuando dije _"Wales"?_ —protesta Suiza—. ¿Me comunica por favor?

—¡¿Príncipes de _Wales?!_ ¡Qué morro!

—No lo había notado... Denme un minuto —pide la chica llamando al cuarto de Galia y Gales, que aun duerme, junto a Galia porque aún no tienen planes, entreabre los ojos... Hunde la nariz en el cuello de Galia, le da un beso... toma la almohada y se las pone en la cabeza. Ella ni se entera.

—No contestan —la chica sonríe y cuelga.

— _Well_ , ¿qué número de cuarto es? Vamos a buscarles…

—No creo que deban subir a molestar a nuestros huéspedes —sonrisita escocesa.

— _He is my brother!_ —protesta el británico. La recepcionista entrecierra los ojos y Suiza la medio fulmina—. _And she_... ella es su suegra —señala a Suiza.

—¿La mía? ¡Es la tuya! —Suiza se sonroja.

—¡La mía no es! —replica Inglaterra

—Ehh... —la chica cambia el peso de pie y se acerca a la pantalla.

—¡Es más tuya que mía! Créeme —asegura el helvético.

— _What?_ ¿Quién es el que le va a meter los dedos ahí? —acusa el británico.

— _What?!_ ¡Igual que se los metí a tu madre! ¡Ese es otro asunto!

La chica levanta las cejas.

—A mí me parece que no es otro asunto, hasta has venido aquí a ello.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —el suizo entrecierra los ojos

—No insinúo nada, has cruzado media Europa a eso, me parece que implica cierta cercanía —se encoge de hombros el inglés.

—¡Sólo porque me lo ha pedido! ¡Y tú habrías hecho lo mismo! —sigue defendiéndose el suizo.

—¿Yo? ¡No es verdad!

La chica sonríe de lado pensando que son graciosos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Como si se pudiera decir que no a Galia, por dios, aunque no fuera tu suegra!

— _Whaaat? Of course_ puedo decirle que no! —exclama Inglaterra.

—Bien, quiero verte que le digas que no una sola vez —le reta Suiza.

—Pues nada más que me pidiera algo irracional.

—Aquí tienen el número de habitación... —menciona la chica sonriendo y extendiendo un papelito a ellos.

—¡Pues como si esto que hago fuera muy racional!

—Pues por eso digo que tu relación es mucho más cercana con ella —se defiende el británico.

—¡No es más cercana! —se sonroja el helvético—. ¡Sólo es mi suegra!

—Ajajá! —grita señalándole con un dedo.

—Argh! ¡Pues también es tuya! ¡Es madre de _France!_ —se devuelve.

— _B-B-B-But…_ —vacila Inglaterra.

— _See?_ Ajajá!

—Pues... Tú vas a TOCARLA.

—¡No voy a tocarla! —el chillido de Suiza retumbaaa.

—En realidad... _yes_ —le pone la mano sobre el hombro sin acusarle, si no con un gesto de empatía. Suiza mira a Inglaterra, mira la mano... Y siente repentinamente la enorme empatía del inglés.

—Es terrible...

—Puedes... ehm... aprovechar.

—A-Aprove... _What?_

—Pues... no es algo que vayas a poder hacer más, quiero decir, tienes una excusa y... —se le acerca, cómplice. El helvético se sonroja —Fastidiarías a _my brother_.

—Y me metería en problemas con _Österreich_...

—No tendría por qué enterarse.

Suiza se sonroja y es que NI SIQUIERA le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Ehm... —se lo piensa... Y piensa únicamente en un gemidito de Galia. Se sonroja un MONTÓN y aprieta los ojos —. _Nein_. No podría —niega con la cabeza y el británico suspira.

— _Well_ , vamos a buscarles.

Aunque gracias a tu influencia, Inglaterra... Al menos lo piensa. El británico toma el número de habitación y empieza a andar hacia el ascensor.

—Crees que de una vez... Deba... ¿Llevar las cosas? —Suiza el que quiere AHORA MISMO.

— _I don't know_ , ¿vas a hacerlo ya? —mira los números del ascensor. Suiza se piensa... Que quizás es temprano y... Aprieta los ojos.

—No. Vamos sólo a buscarla —le hace un gesto a lo lejos a cualquiera de los dos, Austria o _Liechtenstein_ para indicarles que van a subir. Se sube al elevador y mira a Inglaterra —. ¿Tú aprovecharías?

— _Well..._ —se sonroja.

—¿Ajá?

—Yo nunca tendría una excusa. E igual sería para molestar a _my brother_ nada más, si acaso lo hiciera.

— _Of course, Of course_. De hecho yo no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, en lo absoluto, no tengo ningún problema con _Wales_.

— _But..._ —hace ademán de seguir. El suizo se calla, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Ajá?

— _She... is so beautiful_ —susurra.

Suiza se sonroja un montonal y aprieta los ojos porque sabe PERFECTO a qué se refiere. Si le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que la ve y de hecho sí, recorrió media Europa sólo porque ella se lo pidió, porque es bonita, amable, cariñosa y le dijo que le quiere y...

Inglaterra se mira los pies sin decir nada en el ascensor, pensando que sí es muy bonita... y no porque se parezca un montón a Francia, aunque se le parece. Y cada uno pensando cosas semejantes de porque es hermosa o porque no, van a llegar al cuarto con la cabeza en su propio mundo.

Suiza toca la puerta. No, Galia aun no quiere despertarse.

Inglaterra se queda detrás de Suiza planteándose realmente REALMENTE si se aprovecharía de la situación, de poder... y es que... Galia es tan bonita y nunca le ha roto el corazón un millón de veces y siempre es tan amable y dulce... Y Francia... seguramente se enfadaría porque es su madre (sí, no porque él se fuera con otra) pero seguro él también lo haría con su propia madre si Britania no fuera un demonio sacado del infierno la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suiza toca un poco más la puerta, histéricamente y Gales se mueve un poco. Galia aun se niega a despertarse.

E Inglaterra sigue pensando que además eso borraría la estúpida sonrisita que Gales siempre le ponía al verle con Francia, que venía diciendo "todos nos lo hemos beneficiado, sólo estás recogiendo las patéticas sobras, no creas que tienes algo tan especial".

Oooootros golpes en la puerta. Galia sigue sin moverse, o sea, si puede dormir con los ronquidos de Roma... Suiza debería comprender cómo funciona esto…ejem…cofAustriacof.

— _Bloody hell... Go away!_ —grita Gales que tiene un poquito de resaca... Nada que no se cure con un whiskey. Suiza levanta las cejas quedándose petrificado y es que... Gales piensa que es el servicio a la habitación o algo así.

—¡ _Go away_ tu puta madre! ¡Ábrenos! —grita Inglaterra, saliendo del trance y golpeando la puerta. Gales levanta las cejas y abre los ojos.

— _What the bloody hell do you want?_ —pregunta mirando a Galia de reojo y sonrojándose un poco sin poder evitarlo. Le quita un poco el pelo de la cara. Ella duerme aun tranquilamente.

—¡Estoy con _Switzerland_ , venimos a ver a Galia!

— _What?!_ —pregunta porque... Bueno, creo que Galia no le ha dicho y si le ha dicho no se acuerda... Y él que pensaba pasarse todo el día en la cama... Suiza está rojo como tomate porque le parece tremendamente incómodo estar interrumpiendo a una pareja en lo que sea que hagan.

—¡No seas idiota y abre, ella le ha llamado!

—Galia, _my love_... —Gales le acaricia un poco la espalda a Galia y la mueve un poco. Ella se mueve un poquito y protesta, pero no. Gales le da un beso en la cabeza y le acaricia un poco la cara—. _Sweetheart_...

—Mmmm... —más protestitas. Golpes en la puerta.

—Está my _stupid brother_ con _Switzerland_ aquí afuera... —insiste un poquito Gales mirando a la puerta de reojo.

Suiza mira su reloj... Preguntándose si es tan temprano. ¿Se la ve preocupada a ella, eh? Terriblemente. Gales se mueve un poquito intentando salir de debajo de Galia.

—¿Será que tienen que hablar con Galia ahora mismo? —protesta Gales pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— _Yes!_ ¡ _Switzerland_ ha venido expresamente desde _Bern!_ ¿Dónde están tus modales? —lo que sea por joder. Suiza susurra algo semejante a "podemos venir después".

— _Bloody hell..._ —Gales mira a Galia de reojo un segundo, se le acerca un poco y le da un besito en los labios—. _My queen_... Galia, cielo... Despierta —la mueve un poquiiiito. Ella entreabre un poco los ojos, sonríe... y se acurruca—. Galiaaaa... Vino _Switzerland_ desde _Bern_... Está tocando la puerta —intenta darle otro beso.

—¡Ha venido aquí expresamente nada más para ponerle el DIU porque tú no eres más que un cochino follador que no sabe ponerse un condón! —sigue el inglés. Gales se SONROJA apretando los ojos.

—¡¿Con esa boquita comes, _England?!_ —grita desde el cuarto volviéndose a Galia otra vez y dándole ooootro beso que es lo único que ha funcionado. Y lo único que funciona...

—¡Será como si tú no metieras la tuya en sitios asquerosos!

—Oh _bloody hell_... —protesta Gales separándose del beso o semi beso.

—¡Además, sal! ¡Hay algo que quiero contarte!

Gales hace los ojos en blanco girando un poco, inclinándose hacia Galia y consiguiendo salir de debajo de ella. La gala ya está más despierta, nada más que ahora está perezosa.

—Más te vale que sea lo más fantástico que he escuchado en mi larga vida —le mira el culo a Galia y antes de levantarse se sonroja un poquito y le da una palmadita.

—Mmm... Travieso —protesta ella un poco sonriendo, girándose y abrazándose al cojín. El galés se sonroja y le sonríe un poco, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Galia vuelve a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose.

—Está _Switzerland_ ahí afuera, ha venido a verte...

—Ah, _oui. Tres bien_... ha llegado muy pronto —se frota un ojo sin moverse más. Él parpadea.

—¿De verdad le has pedido que venga?

— _Oui_ —se tapa la boca y bosteza —. Déjale entrar, si quiere.

—¿Q-Que le deje entrar? —La mira... Y parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez. Galia asiente un poquito.

—Y tú salte, no quiero que estés aquí cuando lo haga.

—Quieres que entre aquí, _Switzerl_... —se calla mirándola —. _What?_

—No es una cosa que tengan que ver los chicos. Además seguro le pondrías nervioso.

—No estoy entendiendo —confiesa mirando hacia la puerta—. Ponerle nervioso para... —se tarda... Se taaaarda. El problema de beber—, le has pedido que venga a... ¡oh! —cae en cuenta. La chica no tiene ninguna prisa, se destapa un poco porque tiene calor, quedando sólo en su camisón de seda rosa—. ¿Es para el DIU como a _mother?_

Se ha vuelto a dormir. Gales la mira... Luego mira a la puerta, y luego piensa que no le pone en lo absoluto cómodo que Suiza entre aquí así por las buenas y le meta mano a su mujer... Dormida y sin estar él. Ya bastante gente le mete mano a su mujer, de por sí... Además ¿no iban a ir a ver a un doctor y a averiguar qué pasaba con los bebés que perdía?

No le había dicho siquiera que le había hablado. Se enfurruña un poco, pensando que ni en un millón de años Suiza va a entrar aquí en estas condiciones.

—Galia —la llama buscando sus calzoncillos por ahí, pensando que además ayer estaba bastante borracho y está seguro, SEGURO de haberle pedido que se casara con él... Más de una vez. No hay respuesta, como ya has visto—. _Bloody hell..._ —se va a la puerta poniéndose una camiseta. Mira la cama, se pone los pantalones y abre la puerta.

—¡Hombre! Ya era hora, creíamos que había muerto alguien ahí dentro —protesta Inglaterra. Gales le sonríe falsamente deteniendo la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Ya te lo he dicho —Inglaterra mira a Suiza.

—Ehm... _Wales_. _Hello_ —carraspeo—. Perdona la interrupción

—Ninguna interrupción —suelta sarcástico, frunciendo el ceño hacia Suiza—. Sólo dormíamos. Un placer que te despierten a gritos.

—Eso pasa a veces cuando duermes hasta las once de la mañana —sí, las once. No te creas que es tan fácil sacar a Francia de la cama tampoco...

—Hasta la hora que duerma a ti te da igual, larva —murmura el galés agresivo sin mirar al inglés, aun repasando a Suiza de arriba a abajo. Es de familia.

—Tu vida entera me da igual, hasta que se mete en la mía. ¿Vas a dejarnos entrar? No es a ti a quien venimos a ver.

—Necesito hablar con Galia —completa Suiza, estoico, serio e impasible al tono agresivo del galés.

—¿Lo ves? —Inglaterra hace ademán de empujarle para apartarle y entrar.

—Tú no vas a entrar a nuestro cuarto ni muerto —asegura Gales poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Inglaterra. Mira a Suiza de reojo—. Galia no está presentable.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, eh?

—No es ningún miedo, larva. Es pudor por mi vida personal. Ya te lo he dicho, es mal momento —insiste con el ceño fruncido, arrancado en la puerta —. Galia está dormida.

— _Switzerland_ la despierta, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Suiza ahora.

—Ehh... —Suiza vacila porque en realidad... Hombre, por él, puede volver más tarde.

—Además yo soy su ayudante —declara Inglaterra... ya está, se acabó, te quedas solo. Te metes en camisa de once varas tú solo, ya no te ayudamos más. Gales levanta las cejas hasta el cielo.

—Tú vas a ser su ayudante por encima de MI cadáver —le advierte con completa seriedad.

—¡HA! Pues no es como que te quede de otra... además, ¿qué más te da? Esto ya hasta lo estás consintiendo... claro que no es como que hayas podido evitar que medio mundo le meta mano cada vez que quiere.

El problema de ser el hermano pequeño, es que todos los hermanos mayores consideran que al hermano pequeño se le puede zarandear si se pasa en lo que dice, sea o no sea verdad.

El problema de ser el hermano pequeño es que se espera que lo zarandeen nada más por decir buenos días. Así que Gales toma a Inglaterra del chaleco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguro puedes quedarte a ver cómo _Switzerland_ le da más placer del que tú podrías jamás, nada más con unos cuantos roces "inocentes" —presiona Inglaterra poniéndose en guardia. Suiza... Se SONROJA abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Ve a ver qué hora es en la planta baja, larva... Hablamos después —decide Gales dando un paso atrás, soltándole. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y se arregla la ropa.

—Igual aun tengo que contarte algo —añade haciendo ademán de que se vayan para Suiza. Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo y se humedece los labios notando que tiene sed.

—¿Contarme qué? —pregunta.

—Te lo diré después.

—Si me interesa te contaré algo a cambio... —responde viendo a Suiza carraspear un poco.

—Oh, seguro te interesa.

—Es sólo un procedimiento médico —declara el germano, sólo por si acaso, sin que Gales le haga mucho caso.

— _Come on,_ _Switzerland_ , vamos por las cosas y a avisar a Austria y a los demás mientras se arreglan.

— _Wales_ —se despide Suiza mientras carraspea y hace un gesto con la cabeza, caminando hacia los elevadores.

Gales se recarga en la puerta, frunciendo más el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios pretende contarle la larva. Inglaterra se va tras Suiza.

* * *

 _A veces es difícil decidir si Inglaterra es una buena o mala influencia para Suiza ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	18. Chapter 18

—Por cierto, ¿cuantos días vas a quedarte? —le pregunta Inglaterra a Suiza ya en el ascensor.

—Veremos primero si consigo quedarme hoy. Querría volver a trabajar, ya bastante es haber venido.

—Oh —asiente y sonríe un poquito porque en realidad se alegra que esté aquí.

—Aunque no sé. En realidad no he pensado mucho más en que va a pasar después del... Procedimiento.

—Tal vez podríais aprovechar para tomaros un par de días de descanso, como... vacaciones.

—Tomé tres días para ver los partidos del mundial. Claro que... Ya pagamos el viaje.

—Tengo que... hablar con _France_. _I mean_ , no que me interese lo que él diga o algo porque nada más está aquí por los niños y no tiene ni voz ni voto. _I mean_ que no es que yo tampoco le tenga una consideración ni nada, ni quiera saber nada de él o algo.

Es posible que Francia te mate si Austria termina quedándose en tu casa, lo advierto. Es justo lo que quiere pedirle el _lappin_ … Eso imaginábamos. Pero por eso no se lo ha ofrecido directamente, porque quiere pedírselo a Francia. Quiero decir que Inglaterra es mono.

—No quisiera ser una molestia. Ya bastante es haber venido aquí así, sin invitación formal.

—Y _Liechtesntein_ , no sé... Si Canadá...

— _Who?_

—Canadá.

—Ehm... _yes_ —no sabe ni a qué asiente—. _Well,_ ahora vengo —sale del ascensor buscando a Francia.

Suiza no entiende un pimiento de esa conversación totalmente incompleta. Mira a Inglaterra un poco _dafaq_ y se acerca a Austria, por su parte.

Francia le medio fulmina en cuanto se acerca, puesto que ya ha visto a Austria y a Lili y los ha tenido, claro, que ir a saludar.

Es que ya está pensando en otra cosa. Da un pasito atrás y se le borra la sonrisa con la fulminación. Francia le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Inglaterra traga saliva y vacila un poco, pero lo hace. El francés le pide un segundo a la India y las Islas Vírgenes, con quienes hablaba y se levanta acercándose a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué hace _Autriche_ aquí?

—Ah... Ha venido con _Switzerland_ —sonríe un poquito. Francia le mira y hace un poquito de berrinche mental.

—¿Por queeeé?

—Por lo visto tu madre se lo pidió ayer... que vinieran, digo. Por lo del... —se sonroja—. Eso. Estábamos en eso justo ahora.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Galia le pidió a _Autriche_ que viniera? —siempre es Galia cuando Austria está involucrado.

—No, a Switzerland.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—No estoy entendiendo —confiesa.

—Por... ESO —hace un gestito de la cabeza señalando abajo. El francés parpadea e Inglaterra se sonroja más.

—¿Por ESO qué?

—Por eso le hizo venir. Para que haga eso... que se lo... ponga.

—Que le ponga... ¡Ah! El DIU —cae en la cuenta y aprieta los ojos—. ¡Pero son vacaciones! —grita un poquito e Inglaterra se sonroja tres veces más cuando Francia lo dice, pidiéndole silencio —. _Quoi? Mon dieu,_ _Angleterre_ , ni que estuviera diciendo qué... —irritadito.

— _Well,_ el caso es que voy a decirles que se queden en casa si quieren porque no hay cuartos de hotel libres

— _Quoi?_ —dos cejas al aire.

— _Well, he is my friend_ y estamos en mi país. Tengo que ser hospitalario.

—Pero viene con _Autriche_ —protesta-deduce.

—Pues... _yes_.

— _Autriche_. En nuestra casa —lo mira fijamente.

—En mi... —se detiene y se sonroja—. No es tan malo.

—Caras de asco, ojos en blanco y completo desagrado mutuo. ¿De verdad? —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Y si... —se muerde el labio, pensando alguna alternativa—. Es que no quiero no poder ofrecerles y es que está el cuarto libre… —agobiándose. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Verás... A mí me da igual si se queda en casa o no.

— _America y Seyche..._ —se detiene —. ¿Entonces?

—¿ _America y Seychelles?_ —le mira.

—Ellos están en un cuarto, podrían venir ellos a casa y dejarles el de hotel. Y así _my mother_ podría dormir sin reñirles todo el tiempo —propone. El francés le mira... Y piensa en Seychelles y su asunto con Irlanda. Y en que eso va a cortar cualquier posibilidad... De algo que no sabe siquiera si quiere que pase.

—Pero... Eso haría que tu madre se desquiciara con _Autriche y Suisse_... Que también son bastante vocales. Y está el asunto de _Liechtenstein_.

—Pues es que no sé cómo hacerlo si no, no voy a decirles a NINGUNO de mis hermanos.

—Podrías decirle a _maman_ y a _Galles_ —propone esperanzado.

—No. No quiero a _Wales_ en casa —y menos contigo añade para sí.

—Yo no quiero a _Autriche_ en casa —murmura como respuesta.

—Por eso te digo de _the kids_. ¿Tampoco te gustan ellos? —frunce el ceño. Francia aprieta los ojos y traga saliva.

—Déjame hablar con... Seychelles. Me preocupa un poco el asunto de Canadá con Liechtenstein, he de decirlo.

—Liechtenstein puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿Qué pasa con Seychelles?

—Eso díselo a _Suisse_. Una cosa es que duerma ella con Canadá en casa, en la sala, si _Autriche_ y _Suisse_ se quedan ahí, otra es que la dejen dormir en casa sin _Autriche_ y _Suisse_ ahí... O eso creo.

—Mira, yo le ofrezco a Liechtenstein si quiere quedarse en casa que se quede, pero no voy a pelear con _Switzerland_ , que se apañen ellos.

—Y... ¿no habría que ver qué dicen los niños?

—¿Por qué iban a decir que no? _My mother_ ya les riñe lo bastante como para que quieran huir.

—Voy a preguntarles —vacila.

— _Well_ , yo voy a ayudar a _Switzerland_ con todo eso de _your mother._

—¿Ayudarle? —le mira.

— _Yes_ , me he ofrecido... —para joder a Gales mijijiji. Francia parpadea.

—¿Vas a... asistir a _Suisse_ en todo el procedimiento?

—¿Eh? No, voy a distraer a _my brother_ para que no dé por culo —risita malévola. El francés entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—No subestimes el poder de mis celos —protesta levemente, acercándose a él.

— _What?_ —se pone un poco nervioso cuando se acerca porque ni había pensado en ello.

—Sí que los tengo —sonríe de lado y levanta una mano aún sin tocarle del cuello, que es lo que tiene más cerca—. Voy a estar vigilándote.

—Vi... vigi... _what?_ —pasito atrás. Francia da un paso a él.

—Vigilarte... Porque eres mi marido —mano al cuello.

—¡No lo digaaas! —chillidito.

—Bien, entonces te lo recuerdo —se acerca más aún y le beeeesa en los labios.

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte, paralizadísmo en el hall del hotel. El galo profundiza el beso todo lo que le deja y a los pocos segundos al _lappin_ se le va la cabeza... y está SEGURO de que por muy guapa que sea Galia, nunca conseguiría hacerle esto. Pero eso no se lo va a confesar a nadie NUNCA. NI EBRIO.

Francia le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia sí, acariciándole los pelitos de la nuca como sabe que le gusta. Es que va acabar abrazándole... Francia sonríe triunfal si le abraza. Si Austria va a dormir en SU casa, al menos va a abrazarle frente a todos.

Y como se le vaya mucho la olla igual hasta consigue que le incline un poco tipo Hollywood (porque desde que vio a Rusia haciéndoselo al niño)... hasta que les aplauden. Francia no le suelta del cuello cuando se separa de golpe porque CLARAMENTE no quiere que le tire. Eso sí, se separa sólo cuando está estable y de pie.

E Inglaterra sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Francia sonríe hasta que recuerda el asunto y se le borra un poco la sonrisa buscando a Seychelles.

xoOXOox

Gales suspira cerrando la puerta, tenso y de malitas, yendo a sentarse a la cama. Galia aun duerme un poco, él le acaricia una pierna.

—Mmm...

—Entonces vas a ponerte un DIU...

—Mmm… ¿no quieres?

—¿No íbamos a ir al doctor? Y ver lo de los bebés... Y... Bueno no es que quisiera tener uno, pero...

—No me gusta el doctor.

—Y sí te gusta _Switzerland_... —podrías sonar un poco menos ácido.

— _Oui_. _Austreich_ confía en él.

—Mmm... Anoche... —le acaricia el pelo.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Dije alguna cosa idiota? —se acerca a ella y le da un beso en el pelo, acostándose a su lado y abrazándola.

—Bebiste un poco, me parece. Todo te hacía mucha gracia.

—Bebí bastante —asegura y se sonroja un poco escondiéndose en su cuello—. Pero algo de nosotros... ¿Te... pedí algo?

—Decías muchas cosas raras —le abraza.

—¿Qué cosas raras?

—No entendí casi nada —sonríe. Él baja la mano y le acaricia la pierna, metiéndole un poco de mano por debajo del camisón, con suavidad. No le cree del todo... Pero agradece el gesto y se tranquiliza un poco.

— _I really love you_ —asegura suavemente, con franqueza. Ella mueve la cara para hacerle un cariñito con la nariz, sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Y sería padre de un hijo tuyo, si eso quisieras... Haría lo mejor posible.

— _Merci —_ le abraza con más fuerza.

—Pero quieres un DIU.

— _Oui._

—Será lo mejor, seguramente... —suspira. Galia le pone una mano en la cara y hace que le mire a los ojos, que lo hace.

—Los niños son muy complicados y exigen mucha atención... que no quiero compartir todavía —sonríe—. Me gustaría hacer esto contigo, pero quiero disfrutar de todo sin acelerar nada.

Al chico le cambia la cara, destensándose y relajándose notoriamente, sonríe levantando una mano y haciéndole una suave caricia en la cara. Ella se acerca para darle un beso. Gales se acerca igual, mucho menos tenso ahora.

Así que vueeeeeelven los golpes a la puerta. "¡La madre que lo parió!", piensa Gales aún besuqueando a Galia... O bastante más que eso.

—Mmmmmmmm —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡No me digas que no te has vestido ya! —golpes golpes. Gales aprieta los ojos aún con las manos enredadas en el pelo de Galia, separándose un poco y se plantea seriamente asesinar a quien le haya dado el número de cuarto.

— _Bloody hell_... ¿Qué te pagan por ser molesto? —pregunta Gales al otro lado de la puerta.

—No, a ti lo hago por placer —más golpes. Galia suspira. Gales le acaricia la cara y le da un beso suave en los labios.

—Te compensaré —asegura bajando las manos y tomándola de la cintura, ella le sonríe—. Cuando quieras y como quieras... —propone sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo de vuelta, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se mueve un poco para quitarla suavemente de encima suyo y poder levantarse.

—Pensaré algo bonito —se mueve también.

—... me pregunto si hay algún hermano pequeño en el mundo más molesto que este... —refunfuña acomodándose las para nada tranquilas regiones vitales en los pantalones y poniéndose una camiseta limpia. Se gira a mirar a Galia en la cama y le sonríe susurrando antes de abrir la puerta un...—. Eres preciosa.

Ella sonríe y le manda un beso mientras siiiiguen los golpes. Se peina un poco sonrojadito con sonrisa imbécil aún y abre la puerta.

— _My dearest brother._

— _What the hell are you doing!?_ —protesta y baja la mirada al lugar concreto que delata... imaginando lo que hacía. Gales se revuelve un poco cambiando el peso de pie.

—Eso que hacen las parejas cuando intentan estar solas a puerta cerrada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— _Yes, a couple_. Supongo que ya le has pedido que se case contigo y se ha negado como siempre —tan burlón. Gales traga saliva imperceptiblemente, da un paso al frente saliendo por la puerta y la cierra a su espalda, porque no quiere que Galia escuche.

—¿Eso has venido a preguntarme? Que pérdida de tiempo.

—Pues lo sería si no fuera porque ya lo sé.

—Se lo he propuesto y ha dicho que sí. Vamos a casarnos con una boda cara que adivina quién va a pagar...

—¡Ha! Lo dudo MUCHÍSIMO —sonríe. El galés se encoge de hombros, poniendo un brazo en jarras y recargándose en la puerta.

—¿Ya vas a contarme?

—¿Y sabes por qué lo dudo?

—En realidad me da lo mismo por qué lo dudas o si lo dudas —frunce un poco el ceño.

— _Well_ —se encoge de hombros y el mayor hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ilumíname… ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Porque es una mujer felizmente casada... con otro —le mira fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa maligna.

— _What?_ —Parpadea y le mira a los ojos. El menor sonríe más y levanta la barbilla. Gales suelta una risita —. Estás diciendo una tontería.

—Si eso quieres creer —se encoge de hombros—. A mí SÍ me da igual.

—¿Está casada con quién? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Inclina la cabeza.

—Su marido.

—¿Su marido... es quién? —Cambia el peso de pie.

—Una hermosa boda al atardecer en un jardín en la playa, con jazmín y lámparas de aceite —narra y Gales traga saliva —. Ella con un bonito vestido blanco con la falda muy aérea y una corona de violetas en el pelo.

—¿Estás contándome tu fantasía con _France?_ —pregunta pensando... Tenía que ser Roma, ¿verdad? Claro que tenía que ser con Roma.

—Con _France_ no fue... —manos a la boca. Gales le mira levantando una ceja y aún pensando en que CLARO que tenía que ser Roma. Su marido. ¿Sería verdad?

— _What?_

— _Shut up!_ —chilla. El mayor levanta las dos cejas al ver que algo le ha molestado sin estar seguro de qué.

—¿Será que tú le pediste a ÉL en matrimonio y te dijo que no podía comprometerse?

— _No!_ ¡Yo nunca haría eso! —chilla pero se calma un poco al notar que no lo ha entendido.

—Claro, claro... ¿Para qué?

— _What?_

—Para que pedirle tú a él si... —sigue pensando en Galia y Roma y pierde un poco el hilo de lo que iba a molestarle —. ¿ _Rome_ te dijo?

— _Yes_. Él mismo me lo contó. Se casó con el hombre que la mató de AMOR —se alivia un poquito. Gales frunce el ceño de nuevo con esto, otra vez con una ola de inseguridad inminente. Se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Hace tantos años que ni siquiera importa.

—No tantos para ella.

El galés vacila porque... Eso no es mentira y no lo había pensado antes. Mira de reojo la puerta del cuarto.

—Pues ahora está conmigo.

—Pero se niega a casarse.

—No se niega a casarse, no se lo he pedido siquiera —responde crispado, aunque está SEGURO de habérselo pedido anoche, lo cual le pone nerviosito. Además del hecho, claro, de que Galia no sólo está con él, sino justamente con el hombre que la mató de amor y con el que aparentemente sí se casó.

—Como si no te conociera.

—Piensa lo que quieras, larva. Sólo te digo que yo SÍ aprendo de mis errores, no como tú. Quizás me precipité una vez, pero aprendí que hay con quien no se puede. Tú sigues mendigando cariño.

—¡Yo no mendigo nada!

—Si no mendigaras nada, no estarías ahí, suplicándole a alguien que te quiera sólo a ti cuando es incapaz de hacerlo —le mira desde arriba y el inglés frunce más el ceño —. Eso sí es patético, a diferencia de intentarlo con alguien más.

—No te proyectes en mí si estás enfadado.

—Yo, proyectarme en ti... ¿Para qué? —ojos en blanco y debe notársele la incomodidad y enfado a leeeeguas.

—Para hacerme daño como siempre intentas.

—Pobrecita larva... ¿Y qué intentas tú exactamente? —le mira inclinado la cabeza.

—Defenderme.

—¡De mí que fui a buscarte para molestarte, me imagino! _Bloody hell_... ¡Sólo has venido aquí para intentar fastidiarme tu a mí, ahora no vas a salirme con que eres la pobrecita víctima!

—¡No he venido a fastidiarte! Así es como te digo las cosas. _Rome_ me contó esa historia y creí que debías saberla.

Gales suspira y le sonríe falsamente.

—Bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras contarme?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño pensando que le encantaría decirle que Francia acaba de morrearse con él en el vestíbulo "mendigando cariño". El galés le mira el ceño fruncido y sonríe un poco sabiendo que le ha molestado algo.

—¿No?

Y de gritarle que fue en _Notre Dame_ , que fue el día del _Entente_ , que Francia estaba desnudo y que tomaron el mejor vino que ha probado.

—Bueno, entonces ándate a paseo pensando en _France_ con lilas en el pelo y jazmines en la playa —le hace un gesto con la mano.

— _Rome_ aun quiere acostarse contigo para destruirte —lo único que puede decir. Gales le mira a los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Para destruirme a mí? —pregunta e inclina la cabeza viendo en esta declaración una posible salida —. ¿O a su señora esposa, la mujer que "ama"?

—A ti —serio. El mayor pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué iría a destruirme a mí algo así? —le mira y se humedece los labios, imaginándose un poco por qué razón podría destruirle. Como siempre, como cada maldita vez, todo vuelve a Roma.

—Porque eso es lo que hace, así es como les mataba a todos, así mató a _mum_ y te mataría a ti si quisiera.

Gales le mira sin entender del todo por qué le dice eso… ¿Es una advertencia? Nunca conseguirá entender a su hermano del todo, en realidad.

—Lo dices como si yo no tuviera un sólo decir para defenderme de ello.

— _Scotland_ , _France_ and _mum_ te protegen como pueden. Creo que Galia también, no estoy seguro. Y yo vengo a advertirte.

Gales frunce más el ceño, porque... Eso parece ser más advertencia sería que una estupidez para molestarle.

— _France?_ ¿Defenderme? Cielos, _England_... —cambia el peso de pie pensando que ciertamente, Inglaterra le está dando demasiada más información y querría poder pensar un poco más de lo que puede mientras trata de atacarle.

—Él es más noble de lo que jamás vas a merecer —suelta sonrojándose, pero con seguridad.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —pregunta apretando los ojos sin querer establecer un juicio sobre la nobleza de Francia.

—Porque eres parte de _The United Kingdom_ y eres el más vulnerable.

—Bien, empezaré a cuidarme más por el bien de tu reino —murmura sacando la tarjeta de la puerta de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, dando por terminada esta conversación. El inglés frunce el ceño.

—Va a subir _Switzerland_.

—No. Vamos a bajar nosotros en un rato —el obstinado, lo que quiere es pensar. Abre la puerta de su cuarto, angustiadillo. Inglaterra... es que no quiere bajar, quiere esconderse.

—Entonces entro también contigo.

—No —le mira frunciendo el ceño por encima del hombro porque en realidad, quiere hacerse bolita en algún lado y pensar, en Roma y en Galia y su boda y en él siendo el más vulnerable... sintiéndose el más vulnerable. Porque el corazón, los celos y el terror a que vaya mal con Galia no le dejan en paz.

— _Yes_.

— _No. Bloody hell!_ ¿Qué es lo que tienes hoy? —se gira a mirarle.

—No voy a quedarme esperando mientras te la tiras.

—¡Pues lárgate a esperar con tu noviecita abajo!

—¡Él es un hombre!

—¿Lo es? No me había enterado —sarcasmo.

—Me da igual, no pienso bajar.

—No pienso dejarte pasar.

—¡Menudos modales! ¡GALIAAAAA! —grita hacia la puerta y ella levanta un poco la cabeza.

— _Bloody hell!_ —Protesta Gales mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido —, ¿ahora vas a chillarle a Galia?

—¡GALIAAAAAA! —sigue y ella se acerca a la puerta.

—¡Eres un chilletas, _Shut up!_ —protesta Gales.

—¡No quiero! ¡GALIAAAAAAA! —vuelve a gritar y ella aparece en la puerta medio despeinadita y con su camisón y una bata, que le corta un poco el aliento al inglés.

Gales la mira, y se sonroja un poco (ustedes dirán, también le corta el aliento a él xD). Traga saliva, mira a Inglaterra de reojo y la abraza de la cintura, sólo por joder.

— _Oui?_ —pregunta ella poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja y echándose un poco sobre Gales.

— _England_ está empeñado en entrar al cuarto a vernos mientras... _You know_.

— _Wales_ no me deja entrar y nada más quiero esperar a _Switzerland_ con vosotros, no quiero bajar —le acusa. Gales... Se sonroja mientras habla a la vez que habla el inglés.

—No nada más quieres esperar, quieres fastidiar, que es bastante diferente.

Galia les mira a uno y a otro.

—Pero _Angleterre_ , tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos... —razona ella.

— _Please_ , no quiero bajar, _France_... hizo algo feo —suplica Inglaterra un poco.

—¿Ves? Ducharnos y vestirnos juntos y tú sales sobrando —Gales le fulmina y luego levanta una ceja —. ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta ella cambiando el tono de voz a uno más dulce y preocupado.

— _Please_ , no quiero bajar con todos —sigue pidiendo sin contestar, sonrojándose un poco y Galia, que es defensora de las causas perdidas y la gente en problemas mira a Gales con cara desconsoladita.

—Pero Galiaaa —protesta Gales y mira a Inglaterra —. ¿Qué te hizo _France?_

—Es que míralo, pobrecito...

—¿Y le crees? ¿Qué hay de pobrecito de mí que lleva todo el _bloody_ día fastidiándome y diciendo cosas? —protesta un poquito más agresivo con Galia que de costumbre, soltándola.

—Me quedo sentado y no molesto, de verdad. Y llamo a _Switzerland_ para que suba —pide Inglaterra. Gales lo FULMINA.

—No te enfades, ¿ves? No lo hace por molestarte —Galia le da un beso en la mejilla a Gales.

— _You know?_ _Fine_... Que pase, me da lo mismo —protesta mirándola de reojo, sonrojándose un poco con el beso. Se separa de ella chasqueado la lengua mientras se gira al baño.

Galia le mira un poco desconsolada de nuevo y luego a Inglaterra, haciéndole un gesto para que entre. Así que el inglés sonríe un poco y la sigue.

— _Bloody hell..._ —protesta Gales dando un portazo con la puerta del baño, poniendo el seguro y sentándose en el suelo al otro lado haciéndose bolita. Galia levanta las cejas y se acerca dando unos golpecitos.

—¿Estás bien? —más golpecitos y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva con Galia, Gales comete la descortesía de no contestarle —. Anda, déjame pasar para que te ayude, por favor —pica de nuevo mientras Inglaterra nada más se sienta en la silla y saca su teléfono, mirándola de reojo.

Se abraza un poco las piernas agobiadito, enfadado con ella por no decirle que Roma es su marido... Consigo mismo por meterse en un estúpido triángulo amoroso, por ser tan debilucho. Aprieta los ojos, levanta la mano y quita el seguro.

Ella mira a Inglaterra de reojo sonriendo un poco y trata de abrir la puerta. Gales se hace un poco hacia adelante, y la puerta va a ceder un poquito cuando la intente abrir. Ella trata de abrirla lo bastante para entrar y volver la a cerrar. Así que él la deja abrirse más aún y entrar, aún hecho bolita en el suelo. Galia se agacha poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él con las manos en las rodillas.

—¿Qué te aflige, mi amor?

Gales suspira apretando los ojos.

— _I... Think_... Debería ducharme. No pasa nada —decide negando con la cabeza.

—Estás sentado en el lavabo del cuarto y pones la cara más triste que he visto... —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

Cierra los ojos siguiendo la caricia. Traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón reconociendo el momento peligroso. Tiene la pregunta clave en la punta de la lengua... A nada de decirla y... La retiene para sí. Ella nada más espera, acariciándole la cara ahora.

— _I... Really, really try..._ —susurra y parpadea un poquito tragando saliva otra vez y agachando la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas? —le atrae para abrazarle.

—Caminar antes de correr —se deja hacer acurrucándose.

—¿Y por qué crees que no te sale? —sigue acariciándole intentando confortarle.

—Porque te quiero... Y me muero de celos. Y tú estás casada con alguien más, y... —aprieta los ojos —. Yo tenía el control de esto.

—Pero... no te mueras de celos, yo te quiero a ti... —responde desconsolada.

El británico levanta una mano, sin ver a la gala y le busca la cara con suavidad, poniéndosela en los labios, aún con la cabeza medio agachada y los ojos apretados. Galia parpadea un poco y le da un besito en los dedos. Ahora sí abre los ojos y la mira.

—Entonces estás casada con _Rome_...

—Lo estuve —se aparta un poco de su mano apoyando la mejilla en ella.

—Y no pensaste que sería relevante decirme…

—Pues... no te he contado toda mi vida y las cosas con _Rome_ y Germania te ponen triste —le hace una caricia y él niega con la cabeza.

—No soy tonto, ni soy tan vulnerable.

—No creo que lo seas, ¿pero para qué contarte cosas que no importan y te duelen?

—Porque si no viene a contármelas alguien más —explica y suspira. Ella suspira también—. Me traes loco, Galia... —niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco de lado—. No creo que caigas en la cuenta de cuánto.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa y Gales levanta las cejas y la mira.

—Porque lo sientes, es... Bueno, imagino que debería halagarte. La realidad es que lo tenía muy controlado, pero te embarazaste y repentinamente estábamos veinte pasos adelante de lo que debíamos estar... Y ahora estamos atrás de nuevo —explica.

—Siento no habértelo contado —explica soltándole un poco—. No es tan fácil contigo...

—¿No lo es? —pregunta atrayéndola ahora el hacia sí, un poco más racional. Galia niega —. Asumo que partir del hecho de decirte que soy un enamoradizo irracional no ayuda...

—No sólo por ti.

—¿Por _Rome_ y Germania? —la mira y ella niega—. _My mother?_

—No... —no le mira. Él parpadea.

—Por ti —entiende. La gala cierra los ojos y no responde, a lo que él se humedece los labios.

—Soy una tonta.

Gales le pone las dos manos en las mejillas y ella le mira a los ojos con los suyos un poco vidriosos.

—No eres una tonta... ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —pregunta suavecito acercándose a ella.

—Él había tenido tres esposas ya antes e innumerables amantes. Todos muertos. Cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta. Tu madre se dio cuenta, Germania se dio cuenta, pero yo estaba cegada y quería creerle que me quería cuando decía hacerlo... y lo hacía y lo hace. Pero no tanto como él se cree.

Gales traga saliva, entendiendo bastante bien a Galia, mejor de lo que creía que iba a entenderla nunca.

—Al final yo... me dejé morir. Nadie nota eso cuando explico que nos casamos pero... de alguna forma esperaba que tú si lo notaras y... me daba vergüenza —Gales la atrae más hacia él, abrazándola del todo contra sí, acunándola un poco. Ella se acurruca —. Soy una tonta y al final lo perdí todo. Hasta mis niños.

—¿Quién no perdió todo con él? —pregunta acariciándole la espalda y el brazo —. No es que seas tonta, él es demasiado listo. Y es... O era, un lobo con piel de cordero. Además... —pausita. La gala solloza un poquito, escuchándole —. ¿Quién no se lo jugaría todo por sentirse amado ciegamente... por esa persona a la que uno tanto espera que le ame tanto como lo hace uno?

Ella se agarra con fuerza de su camiseta.

—Y por qué no... Rendirse... Dejarse llevar... Aquel día en que, se siente amor —traga saliva—, o desengaño.

—No pasa nada... en realidad... nunca sentí el desengaño hasta regresar y eso debo agradecérselo, pero hace que las cosas sean más difíciles.

Él se acomoda un poco y se mueve levemente para intentar mirarla un poco a la cara.

—Esto... Esto es lo que vamos a hacer... —empieza. Ella le mira—. Yo voy a... Voy a quererte mucho, más aún de lo que te quiero ahora, si es que eso se puede —susurra.

Galia aprieta un poquito más donde le tiene agarrado de la ropa de la camiseta y se acerca para darle un beso. Gales le da un beso suave y se separa un poquito poniendo frente con frente con ella, que le mira a los ojos.

—No vas a tener que sentirte tonta conmigo nunca... Y no tienes que creértelo, me basta con saberlo yo —sigue en un susurro.

— _Merci..._

Sonríe un poco, con el corazón acelerado, abrazándola. Y ella se hace un poco bolita en el abrazo y Gales empieza a cantar… Es broma, es broma. El galés le da un beso en la cabeza, arrullándola un poco y prometiéndose a sí mismo hacerla feliz.

Y así, hechos bolita en el suelo, es que deben oír a Suiza tocar la puerta del cuarto con firmeza.

xoOXOox

Suiza piensa que si no estuviera lo suficientemente histérico, ¿pero cuando no...? Así que sale del ascensor, sonrojadito e incómodo. Más aún con esto que le ha dicho Inglaterra a su hermano sobre darle más placer que él... De verdad, de VERDAD, él pretendía hacerle un procedimiento médico.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en pensar mal? ¿O en pensar cosas raras? Aprieta los ojos un instante caminando hasta los sillones donde ha dejado a Austria y a Lili.

Austria está hablando con Liechtenstein sobre Canadá. Suiza se les acerca a paso apresurado como siempre, sentándose de golpe al lado de Liechtenstein en el sillón. Ella da un saltito asustándose un poco y Austria le mira dejando de hablar.

— _I... I..._ Ehm... Tu madre está arriba, hemos ido a su cuarto, pero aún dormía.

—Galia.

—Tu madre.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco, Suiza le mira y frunce el ceño porque hoy es especialmente importante que sea su madre. Se aferra a ello como tablita de salvación.

—¿Y ya estás mentalmente preparado?

— _W-Was?_ —parpadea.

—¿No has entendido la pregunta?

—Sí he entendido la maldita pregunta —aprieta los ojos —. Es... ¿Tú ya estás mentalmente preparado?

—¿Crees que yo debería prepararme? —levanta una ceja.

—Vas a ayudarme. Tú y _Liechtenstein_.

— _Nein, danke_. Tuve más que suficiente con tu madre.

—¿No vas a ayudarme?

— _Nein_ , pero seguro _Liechtenstein_ lo hará —la mira. Suiza se limpia las palmas de las manos en las perneras de los pantalones.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de tu madre, quizás después de este evento idiota —sentencia revolviéndose un poco en su lugar, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Yo... si quieres te ayudaré, _bruder_ —susurra Liechtenstein—. Pero es que ella...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

—¿Ella qué? —Suiza se gira a mirar a Liechtenstein de reojo.

—Es que... es como incómodo y es tan bonita que... se me hace raro… —responde la chica.

—¿Van a dejarme hacer esto solo los DOS? —protesta un poco mirándola a ella y luego a Austria —. De ti y tu madre. Esto no puede seguir así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así. Así como están —le mira —. Debes saber bien de que hablo.

—Parece como que estás desviando la atención de lo importante. ¿Consideras que vas a tener una relación mucho más cercana con Galia después de esto para que me empujes a lo que sea que pienses que debe ser?

El helvético abre la boca, incrédulo.

— _Was?_ No... No creo que vaya... Es... Voy... ¡Es un procedimiento médico! —protesta sonrojadito. Aunque más preocupado por la acusación de lo que quisiera estar.

—No pareces estarlo tomando como tal.

—¡No puedo creer que tú también me acuses de cosas! Cuando fue además TU idea. Es mi suegra, _Österreich_.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan agobiado y nos has hecho venir?

—Es... Porque... —le mira agobiado porque no sabe qué responder. No estaba bien venir sin ellos y les había pedido venir para que le ayudaran... ¿Pero ayudarle a qué? —, porque es tu madre y creo que ella quería que vinieras también.

—No me lo pidió ella. Lo pediste tú.

—Parecía incorrecto venir aquí a hacerle este procedimiento sin que vinieras tú —se mira las manos.

—¿Me habrías traído si le dolieran los pies?

— _Ja_. Te habría traído igual porque es tu madre —aferrado a ello. Y no es mentira en realidad, te habría traído en cualquier situación que implicara estar cerca de Galia, punto.

—¿Por qué presionas tanto con esto? —le mira fijamente.

—Es importante... —susurra sin mirarle pensando que esto es un DESASTRE, aprieta los ojos —. Es mi suegra, y tengo una obligación moral con ella por eso, por respeto a ti, aunque tú no sientas ninguna obligación.

—Tienes una obligación moral con ella... ¿y no conmigo?

Suiza frunce el ceño y le mira.

—Claro que tengo una obligación moral contigo.

—¿Y respetar y apoyar mis decisiones no te parece que entre en ella? —indignado, aunque no lo demuestre. Suiza levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—No tienes por qué cambiar tu relación con Galia —admite —. Y tampoco tengo por qué ser yo el que hable contigo de esto… Pero a pesar de no quererme meter en tu relación con ella, en mi muy particular opinión creo que pierdes un poco la cabeza y la lógica cuando hablas de ella, sonando duro e injusto, lo que no creo que te agrade, no por ella, sino por tu propia lógica. Si no te lo digo yo, que lo noto, creo que nadie más te lo va a decir.

—Ni que pensara que hay que matarla —ojos en blanco.

—Sólo es mi opinión en aras de hacer una crítica constructiva. Quizás no debí meterme en ese asunto y te pido disculpas por ello —sigue, mirándole de reojo.

—Igualmente ni siquiera es el tema que acomete.

—Es cierto —se revuelve—. No tiene nada que ver con mi afán de ver a Galia como tu madre en este momento —admite en un susurrito.

—Ya lo has hecho dos veces, no vas a tener problemas.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Mi madre es mi madre, con Britania tenía al insoportable de _Rome_ ahí. Galia... Tiene que ser tu madre.

—Puede ser mi madre.

—Lo es. Tu madre, mi suegra... Mi compromiso moral contigo y por consiguiente con ella.

—Bien —acepta. El suizo le mira y desfrunce el ceño.

—Todo va a salir bien, es un procedimiento simple y ahorrará posibles disgustos en el futuro —asiente poniéndose las manos en las rodillas. Austria le sonríe un poco.

—Y puede que a ti te dé pesadillas por una temporada —se burla y el mayor aprieta los ojos volviendo a tensarse.

—Aún escucho a mi madre gritando... ¿Ahora Galia? Aún no te perdono esta idea genial —medio protesta sonrojadito.

—¿Me perdonas? ¡Nada más haberte negado!

—Sabes tan bien como yo que negarme era imposible.

—¿Por?

—Estaba todo el mundo histérico con tu ma... Galia, y a pesar de la plática de los anticonceptivos, nadie iba a ponerse uno... Fue la maldita solución perfecta.

—Entonces, si lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes estar enfadado por sugerirlo? —sonríe.

—Porque es sumamente... ¡Es molesto! ¡Molesto y vergonzoso! —protesta cruzándose de brazos y creo que ahí suena el teléfono de Suiza, Inglaterra, para pedirle que suba.

—Piensa que es la única manera en la que puedas poner ahí las manos sin que nadie monte un drama —no te creas que le hace tanta gracia en realidad. Suiza aprieta otra vez los ojos.

—No es como que QUIERA poner ahí las manos —asegura sonrojadito. Austria levanta una ceja con el sonrojo… Lo siento, pero es que en serio cualquiera que haya visto a Galia que no sea Austria... Entendería por qué no es tan fácil—. No me hagas esa cara…

—Pues es que estás hasta sonrojado —y sólo logras que se sonroje más.

—Muy difícil no estarlo. Te invito a que tú pongas tus preciosas manos justamente AHÍ de mi madre y veremos si no te sonrojas.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¡Pues yo soy muy pudoroso! Tú eres un cínico y desvergonzado —aprieta los ojos girando la cara.

—Te llaman por teléfono.

—Ah... _Ja, ja._ ¡No es que no lo haya oído! —protesta sacándolo y viendo quien es. Contesta.

—Puedes dejar de protestar de todo lo que digo —responde agresivo.

— _Switzerland?_

Suiza parpadea con el tono de Austria y le mira desconcentrándose un poco. Lo siento, Austria... Está histérico. No digo que tú no puedas estarlo también un poco…

— _H-Hello?_

—¿Subes? Galia ya está despierta.

—Oh. _I... Yes._ Ahora subo —se tensa, tragando saliva y colgando el teléfono —. Tu... Galia ya está lista, al parecer. Pronto acabará esta pesadilla

El austriaco asiente y Suiza se levanta y saca la cartera... Busca una de sus tarjetas de crédito, traga saliva y se la extiende a Austria.

—Ve al restaurante y pide algo de comer. Volveré lo antes posible y hablaremos de la posibilidad de tomar unos días de vacaciones aquí —propone. Austria le mira parpadeando un poco —. Una buena copa por mi cuenta... O un buen almuerzo —renuentillo. El de anteojos mira la tarjeta y le mira a la cara.

—¿Tanto mal vas a hacer que crees que necesitas compensarme?

—Ya te he hecho rabiar, me he metido donde no debía y te he traído hasta aquí—protesta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose sin quererlo por la insinuación. Guarda la tarjeta otra vez—. _Verdammt_... Deja de acusarme de cosas sin ninguna razón.

—Más vale que subas o vamos a seguir discutiendo.

Bufa un poco tomando su maleta negra con instrumental, el maletín de doctor y su mochila. Mira a Austria una última vez, sintiéndose más o menos como caminando hacia el paredón. Suspira apretando los ojos y dejando a Liechtenstein ahí, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Austria le mira completamente tenso y nada feliz con esta situación, como ya se ha visto, sin moverse.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra abre la puerta y le sonríe un poco sonrojadito, sin saber si ha visto el beso que se ha dado con el francés en el _hall_.

Suiza ha pasado todo el viaje al cuarto racionalizando esto. Es estúpido, ESTÚPIDO estar nervioso. Es decir, joder, si se lo ha puesto a su madre, puede ponérselo a Galia, no importa lo bonita que sea... Es como si fuera una herida de guerra o algo así, una cuestión MÉDICA. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando si Inglaterra toca la puerta, palideciendo un poquito más aún.

— _Hello..._ —saluda en un susurrito.

— _Hello..._ están en el baño —le deja pasar.

—El día de hoy es el día en que Galia siempre está detrás de una puerta, por lo que veo —mira alrededor sintiéndose que invade la intimidad de Gales y Galia.

—Ahora les llamo —se va a picar la puerta del baño.

— _Just a minute!_ —pide Gales apretando los ojos y dándole un beso rápido a Galia. Susurra hacia ella—. ¿Vas a darte una ducha rápida? —ella asiente y le suelta un poco renuente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunta acariciándole el brazo.

—No, ve tranquilo, tardaremos mucho —le guiña un ojo levantándose y empezando a desnudarse.

Sonríe un poquito y, eso sí, se queda ahí sentado unos instantes mirándola hacer. Y cuando ya está desnuda y ya se la comió lo bastante con la mirada se levanta sonrojadito, carraspea un poquito y toma el pomo de la puerta. Ella le manda un beso y se mete a la ducha.

—Más vale que pienses en algo verdaderamente bonito para que te compense... Porque lo que estoy pensando yo es más desesperado que bonito —se ríe abriendo ahora que ya entro a la ducha y saliendo del baño. Ella se ríe un poco e Inglaterra le mira desde fuera y Gales le sonríe de humor un millón de veces mejor —. _Hello,_ _England. Switzerland._

—¿Te has convencido ya de lo que te he dicho?

— _Yes_ , me ha contado ya todos los pormenores, _Thank you_ —sonrisita falsa y cierta fulminación, pero el humor es diferente. Inglaterra cambia el peso de pie pensando que no parece todo lo fastidiado que debería —. _Switzerland_ , Galia está dándose una ducha rápida para estar del todo presentable. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ehh... No. En realidad, querría arreglar un poco la cama.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿verdad? —hace un gesto a Gales.

—¿I-Irse? —Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra—. P-Pero...

Gales mira a Inglaterra... Y luego a Suiza. Decide que vale, al mal paso darle prisa.

—Estarás más cómodo en un ambiente más íntimo.

—Vale, vámonos pues —concluye rindiéndose y yendo al mini bar del cuarto. Se agacha un poco y trastea sacando unas cosas y guardándoselas en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Si quieres algo, _Switzerland_ , si necesitaras algo, llámame a mi teléfono. Galia puede ser un poco aprensiva...

—P-Pero pero... Es que... _L-Liechtenstein_ quizás...

Inglaterra se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Gales se acerca a la puerta del baño y toca.

— _My love..._ Te dejo con _Switzerland_ para el procedimiento.

— _Merci!_

—¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? —Inglaterra... Sácalo. A rastras si es necesario.

— _Wales_ , no seas pegajoso —suelta Inglaterra burlón.

— _Shut up..._ —protesta Gales sonrojándose un poco, pero efectivamente separándose de la puerta, fulminando un poco a Inglaterra.

— _B-But..._ Es que... _England_ yo... Tú dijiste que me asistirías y... —mira a la puerta del baño mientras habla con TERROR el helvético.

—Claro, me ocuparé de que nadie te moleste.

—Te la encargo. Es suave y delicada —Gales le pone una mano en el hombro a Suiza, que pega un SALTO.

— _I... I..._ No creo que...

Gales frunce un poco el ceño con tanto balbuceo.

—Vámonos —apremia el inglés.

—Se cuidadoso —insiste Gales que no conoce a Suiza por lo que veo. Abre la boca para decir algo más y se detiene a sí mismo. Mira a Inglaterra—. Vamos.

Inglaterra espera en la puerta hasta que sale y cierra dejando ahí a Suiza... solo.

—P-Pero es que... _Englaaaand_ —sí, Suiza lloriquea un poco acercándose a la puerta sólo para oír el clic de que se ha cerrado. Evidentemente no hay respuesta.

* * *

 _En menudo lío... pero en MENUDO LÍO te has metido, Suiza... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	19. Chapter 19

Suiza traga saliva, muy... Pero muy agobiado. Se pega contra la puerta y mira la puerta del baño. Debería hablarle a Liechtenstein. Sí, debería hablarle AHORA. De la puerta del baño sólo se oye el agua correr.

Saca el teléfono, y piensa en lo que le ha dicho Inglaterra sobre los roces y las cosas incómodas... ¿Quería a Lili testigo de eso? Más malentendidos aún, seguramente, derivarían de eso. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que un procedimiento médico de esta índole sin enfermera era simplemente idiota, Galia podría demandarle. Aprieta los ojos para sí con semejante pensamiento estúpido. Y se corta el agua.

"Basta. ¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES!" Se riñe a sí mismo mentalmente. Iba a hacer esto de la mejor manera, la más profesional y la más rápida y precisa. Diez minutos después de que saliera Galia debía de estar él ya fuera de...

—Ahh! —chillidito apanicado al oír el agua detenerse. Se tapa la boca y se sonroja tres veces, dando un pasito atrás. HISTÉRICO se acerca a la cama y como buen soldado la tiende en plano en menos de un minuto, quitando las almohadas y acomodándolas en el sillón.

Galia sale de la ducha y se envuelve en un albornoz, se toma un rato secándose y arreglándose el pelo... e incluso maquillándose un poco.

Suiza abre su maleta sacando una charola y un par de bolsas de plástico con instrumental limpio y esterilizado que ha traído de casa, del maletín saca una linterna para ponerse en la frente, una bolsa de guantes estériles, un par de toallas... Y les juro que mira a la puerta del baño con terror cada... ¿cinco segundos? Quizás exactos. En silencio... Tratando de mantenerse ocupado.

Galia se lo toma con caaaaaalma. Mientras Suiza se esfuerza en pensar que Galia no es TAN bonita. No tiene por qué ponerle nervioso. Organiza el cuarto... Recoge una blusa de Galia del suelo, se sonroja... La dobla perfectamente y se sonroja más. La pone encima de la mesita de noche. Prende todas las luces, carraspea. Mira su reloj y tiene una idea brillante.

"Tu madre aún no sale del baño... Es peor que tú". Le manda a Austria... Y luego piensa que seguramente Austria no ha traído siquiera el teléfono. Se riñe otra vez a sí mismo, cierra los ojos, se sienta en el sillón, tamborilea con los dedos en la mesa... Mira el reloj OOOTRA vez.

Y la puerta por fin se abre con una nube de vaho. Suiza se pone de pie de un salto y se le cae el teléfono al suelo... Mira a la puerta como si de ahí fuera a salir un DRAGÓN, pero nada más aparece ella en albornoz, sonriendo.

— _Allô._

—Ah... —la mira... Y piensa que es tremendamente bonita, quedándose sin aire un segundo —. _A-Allô._

—¿Cómo estás, _Suisse?_ —se acerca a él.

—E-E-Estoy bien, _merci..._ —balbucea sonrojadito dando un pasito atrás, chocando con el sillón y cayéndose sentado —. Esperándote.

—Ah, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado —se acerca para darle dos besos y él se repega contra el sillón dejándola hacer, un poco inmóvil.

—Podría haber... Sido pe-peor.

— _Cymru_ me dijo que habías llegado, no sabía que sería tan pronto —sonríe un poquito separándose de nuevo, tomándose de las solapas del albornoz. Suiza toma aire otra vez cuando se separa y la mira sonrojándose un poquito más pero haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por salir del encandilamiento.

—M-Me has pedido que viniera pronto y... He-Hemos llegado con rapidez —responde agitando un poco la cabeza. Carraspea—. Cómo has, Ehm... Han... Estado.

—Ah, _oui_. Estoy... confieso que estoy nerviosa y un poco asustada.

—En realidad es un procedimiento simple. ¿Quieres que te explique lo que va a pasar? —Bien. Eso es más simple. Se sienta bien en el sillón.

—No estoy segura... luego estas cosas cuando me las explica _Rome_ no acabo de entenderlas y me las tiene que explicar varias veces... y a veces me dan aprensión...

El helvético parpadea porque explicarlo era más simple. No entiende tampoco cómo va a dejar que le haga algo que no tiene idea qué es. Gente rara.

—Ehm... Bueno. Es simple y creo que si te relajas bastante, no dolerá.

—Yo confío en ti —sonríe. Él se humedece los labios.

— _Merci_ —carraspea —. ¿Empezamos?

—Espera... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —se agobia un poquito. Suiza parpadea. ¿Otro?

—P-Pues... —la mira —. _Oui?_

—Quizás te parece raro pero... ¿Puedes primero darme un beso, _si'l vous plait?_

La cara de ASOMBRO... Es épica.

—Es que... los besos me ayudan a sentirme querida y si siento que me quieres me es más fácil relajarme y confiar en que no me harás daño.

—P-P... —parpadea otra vez con la bocota abierta.

— _Si'l vous plait..._ —le mira desconsoladita. Es tan linda... Y la cara que pone...

—U-Un... _W-Wales..._ —señala a la puerta.

— _Non_ , ya sé que él me quiere, pero no es él quien me hará eso, eres tú... me ayudaría saber que tú me tienes algún afecto.

—Yo... Vine desde _Bern_... —se sonroja.

—Yo lo sé, ¿cómo fue tu viaje? —pregunta al notar que no se lo ha preguntado. Parpadeo parpadeo suizo.

—Bien, _merci_ —se revuelve un poquito pensando aún en el beso.

—¿Y cómo está mi hijo?

—Tu... ¿Tu hijo? _Österreich!_ Bien. Abajo, esperando a que terminemos —desvía la mirada del todo cuando habla de Austria.

—¡Ah! ¿Ha venido? —sonríe—. ¡Qué alegría!

Suiza le mira de reojo sintiéndose un poco mal con ese comentario. Es decir, acababan de discutir por Austria aún queriendo que le llame "Galia" y ella tan linda y sonriente porque había venido.

—Es... Me alegro que te alegre —sin sonreír. Pero ella sí sonríe más.

—Luego bajaré a saludarle, _France_ está también aquí.

Él asiente pensando que Austria no estará en lo absoluto interesado.

— _Oui_ , me dijo _England_ —asiente y tamborilea un poco los dedos, sin poder relajarse —. Quizás pasaremos unos días aquí.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —sonríe más ilusionada—. ¡Es raro tenerles a los dos juntos!

—Quizás podrías intentar hablar con él un poco en estos días... Podríamos comer, contigo y con _Wales_ —suspira.

—Seguro —asiente encantada.

—Quizás pudieras... —vacila y luego piensa un poco más en no meterse demasiado —. Convivir más. Sin _France_. Creo que eso basta.

—¿Sin _France?_

— _Oui_. Convivir con _Österreich_ tú, sin _France_ —se encoge de hombros —. Volviendo a nuestro tema...

—Ah... ¿Te has pensado lo del beso?

—El beso. ¿De verdad es indispensable?

—Es que... No es ningún secreto que tú me gustas, me sería más fácil desnudarme también.

—Q-Que yo te... ¿te qué?

—Que me des un beso —explica pensando que se refiere a eso. Es que Suiza no lo puede creer, se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Si te doy un beso no le dirás a nadie?

— _Oui_. Si quieres será nuestro secreto —propone y el suizo se revuelve un poco.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella lo hace. Suiza traga saliva y piensa que con tal de que esto se acabe... Se levanta sin tocarla, mirándola. De verdad, DE VERDAD es hermosa. Una muy buena mezcla entre Francia y Austria. Se sonroja.

La gala levanta las manos buscándole a tientas, debe encontrarle frente a ella. Mueve las manos sobre su pecho hasta su hombro y a tomarle de la nuca, se le acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros dejando que él haga el recorrido final.

Suiza abre los ojos PARALIZÁNDOSE porque él pretendía darle un beso en la mejilla. Traga saliva sin saber qué hacer. Al notarlo, ella presiona un poco más acercándose hasta que le roza los labios con los suyos.

Suiza TIEMBLA y cierra los ojos... ¿Alguien ha pensado que esta mujer no le gusta? Ella. Ella lo piensa. De hecho puede que se lo diga. Por ahora, Suiza escucha su corazón en sus oídos, intentando con todas sus ganas aguantar con estoicismo, por completo a merced de Galia.

—Ya sé que no me ves de esta forma pero tú fuiste quien me gustó antes que _Cymru_ —susurra esperando que se mueva.

—Yo... Yo... —es que le gustas, después de Austria... Quizás tanto como Francia, Galia. Le gustas más que Roma—. Tú eres muy... —tiene un escalofrío porque al hablar sus labios rozan los de la gala y no está seguro de que no se le vayan a doblar las piernas.

Y es imposible, de verdad imposible, que no ceda un poquito haciéndose hacia ella buscándole casi imperceptiblemente. Ella mueve los labios sobre los suyos apretando más y dándole el beso por fin, ayudada de la mano en su nuca.

Entreabre los labios y aunque tiembla, muy, MUY tímidamente saca la lengua y busca, roce, profundidad, seguramente... busca un beso de Austria. Porque le tiene súper entrenado... Para recibir tienes que dar.

Así que ahí va ella, que si tiene cierta suavidad y languidez pero no es Austria. Por lo menos se siente mucho más tranquila y puede que hasta se quite el albornoz mientras la besas. Es que así es más fácil…

Suiza ronronea, cerrando los ojos y pensando que esto que está haciendo está maaaaaal... Y es distinto a Austria pero a la vez noooo... Pero se siente bieeeen y no deberiiiiia. No es un beso tan corto como debiera, pero... Bueno, Suiza sube un poco la mano y cuando va a enterrársela en el pelo nota claramente que NO es Austria. Austria. AUSTRIA. Sonrojado, temblorino y con mucho esfuerzo se separa sólo un centímetro un poquito de golpe.

No, no ha notado aún que se ha quitado el albornoz. Al notar que se separa, Galia considera que ya hay suficiente y se separa también con mucha más naturalidad.

—Whhhwawa... —balbucea ultra sonrojado mirándola a la cara... Y luego bajando la vista.

Galia parpadea y cuando nota que baja la vista se sonroja un poco y hace ademán de cubrirse así tipo el nacimiento de Venus porque... no está haciendo esto para seducirle, de verdad. El problema es que estás seduciéndolo aunque no quieras, y aunque él no quiera tampoco.

—Ihhhh! —suelta abriendo los ojos como platos... Dando un paso atrás y cayéndose en el sillón sentado... Y sube los pies, se impulsa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla, da un salto y se cae de culo detrás del sillón, escondiéndose. Galia levanta las cejas con todo ese movimiento.

— _Suisse?_ ¿Estás bien? —se acerca un poco.

—Tutu... tututu...

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —toma el albornoz y vuelve a ponérselo un poco preocupada—. Pensé que así sería más fácil...

—¿Fácil? —la mira hacer escondido aún. Aprieta los ojos —. C-Cómo... Tú... Estabas...

—Pues tengo que desnudarme para que hagas eso... tampoco es fácil para mí que me veas pero habrá que acostumbrarse, digo yo —explica y se agacha un poco, sacando la cabeza por encima del sillón para verle.

No se entera porque tiene los ojos cerrados, riñéndose a sí mismo. Era SU SUEGRA, aunque guapísima, y esos pechos y... Se da cuenta que le ve cuando está ahí, cerca otra vez y pega un saltito ahora poniéndose de pie.

—No n-necesitas desnudarte del... Todo.

—Es que el albornoz da un poco de calor —confiesa. Él parpadea incrédulo.

—E-Es calientito —es lo ÚNICO que se le ocurre decir. Ella asiente y sonríe.

—Voy a volver a quitármelo, más lento esta vez, ¿vale? —se toma de las solapas del cuello y lo abre haciendo que le caiga de los hombros.

Su cerebro pelea... Porque una pequeña parte le dice que SÍ QUE QUIERE que se lo quite. ¡Es la ocasión! A la otra parte no le hace caso, demasiado ocupado en mirarla con cara de idiota y sangrar un poquito por la nariz.

Ella lo hace resbalar por los brazos hasta que cae en el suelo, sin mirarle. Y dirás lo que quieras, Galia... Esa cara que te pone es de completa lujuria, aunque intenta que no la sea con TODAS SUS FUERZAS. Traga saliva.

Se pone una mano sobre el vientre y se acaricia a sí misma hasta el muslo para resistir la tentación de cubrirse, abriendo y cerrando los dedos nerviosa, mientras se acomoda el pelo con la otra.

—Y... ¿Y ahora?

¿Le das diez segundos para recuperar el habla?

Perdónala, ella también está nerviosa, porque además le mira y piensa que se parece bastante a Germania y le gusta... y esto es de algún modo un poco excitante. O sea, siempre lo es quedarse desnuda frente a un hombre que notas claramente que te desea, más si además ese hombre te gusta y a pesar de todo sabes que está prohibido. Aunque no quieras eso lo hace aún más atractivo.

—A-Ahora... Ahora... —trata de calmarse y no verla de arriba a abajo. Carraspea un poco y se sonroja más apartando la cara apretando los puños —. Vamos a la cama.

Y no creas, sabe que le va a hacer algo, algo ahí. No tiene ni idea de qué pero las cosas que le hacen los hombres ahí... bueno, por algo no quería que estuviera aquí Gales.

—Esto es un procedimiento médico —susurra... Para sí.

—Vamos a la cama —repite en quizás la frase más ambigua y desafortunada que podías elegir, Suiza.

—Voy a... Lavarme —susurra Suiza sonrojándose más si es posible con esa invitación, metiéndose al baño sin cerrar la puerta a sabiendas que si la cierra, no va a querer salir luego.

Ella sonríe y se sube a la cama, gateando hasta el centro y tumbándose haciendo un poco de angelito en las sábanas intentando ocuparla toda. Esperándole y si nunca había usado esto como una fantasía, bien se daba cuenta ahora que funcionaba a las mil maravillas y ya no estaba todo tan sequito como debería. Debió hacerlo con Gales antes de que se fuera porque seguro Suiza lo va a notar. Se sonroja un poco pensando en eso.

Suiza se lava las manos y mete la cabeza al agua helada, sale como un pato del baño... Y ha tenido que acomodarse ahí debajo. Justo cuando ella valoraba la idea de ir a por un pañuelo de papel y deshacerse de la prueba del crimen... pero no es el caso.

— _Allô_ —sonríe cuando vuelve—. ¿Tengo que tumbarme o... cómo quieres hacerlo?

Suiza traga saliva. No ha mejorado la vista... Cielo santo. Sí se ve espléndida.

—Túmbate. Y te pondré unas toallas debajo de la cintura para elevarte más.

—Ah —se incorpora un poco de golpe sosteniéndose con los brazos—. Están ahí los cojines —señala la silla donde él los ha puesto. El suizo traga saliva y se acerca a ellos.

—Esto... —Tenía que tocarla. TOCARLA. Se acuerda de Inglaterra y lo que ha dicho de los roces —, tengo... Que entrar por el canal vaginal.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta sin entender esas palabras, ayudándole a acomodar los cojines. El chico la mira hacer sin querer tocarla.

—Tienes que doblar más las piernas y... —pausita —, abrirlas bien.

—¿A-Así? —traga saliva y lo hace —. Cielos, estoy nerviosa —si tú estás nerviosa... A Suiza le tiemblan hasta los calzones.

— _Oui_... Yo... Tú... —traga saliva —. Ci-Ciérralas.

Lo hace, juntando las rodillas. El helvético se pasa una mano por el pelo y toma aire.

—¿Estás muy nerviosa?

—Bueno... un poco. ¿Por?

La mira... Tan mona y guapa e inocente y... Es que no sabe qué querría hacer con ella. Aprieta los ojos y le da la espalda yendo a entretenerse con el instrumental.

—Relájate.

—Es que... No pienses mal de mí, pero es que esto es un poco excitante —confiesa.

Y a Suiza se le cae algo a la charola con un CLINGGGG. Porque... Joder. Es que ya bastante es que fuera SÚPER excitante para él cuando NO DEBÍA. ¡¿Sino que ELLA estaba excitada?!

—Quiero decir... estoy intentando no verlo de esa forma pero nada más estoy aquí, desnuda y... tú me gustas y... es una zona muy sensible de mi cuerpo que normalmente... —explica avergonzada.

—N-No digas que yo te gusto —susurra en suplica.

—Cielos —se cubre la cara con las manos, sin oírle—. Nada más no pienses mal.

—No pienso mal, es que... —agrega con voz gravecita, mirándola de reojo. Galia sigue con las manos en la cara y él la mira un poquito desconsolado por un instante, girando hacia ella con la charola —. Sólo... Sólo es un procedimiento médico, no tienes que decir que yo... Nada.

—¿Que tú...? —le mira entre los dedos.

—Que yo a ti... —sonroooojo. Traga saliva.

—¿Ajá? —le mira. Suiza carraspea y desvía la mirada.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —medio reclama poniendo la charola a su lado.

—Porque estoy nerviosa y son verdad y me preocupan porque no quiero que pienses mal. Y...

—¿Pensar mal cómo? —la mira con el último "y".

—Pues que es lo que no es —responde sin añadir al "y...". Suiza la mira... Y se sonroja más aún.

—E-Entiendo, no... Yo sé que eres mi suegra, obviamente y... Y eso —balbucea.

—Es que... _oui_. No quiero que mi hijo me odie más ni que _Cymru_ se ponga celoso y se preocupe. Pero creo que yo también te gusto y pienso que si hablamos al respecto quizás sea más claro y menos incómodo, porque creo que tú también podrías estar pensando en esto como algo excitante.

La mira con la boca abierta.

— _Q-Q-Quoi?! Non!_ —se sonroja, mano a las regiones vitales. Le da la espalda, aaatrapado.

—Oh... bueno —aparta la mirada y se muerde un poco el labio—. Entonces es nada más que... bueno, si mi cuerpo reacciona cuando me toques, no interpretes cosas extrañas, es que no puedo controlarlo.

Traga saliva y la mira de reojo... No es como sus hijos. No se está burlando de él, de hecho incluso... ¿Acaso le ha creído que de verdad no le parece excitante? Y está incómoda, y le ha dicho de hablar de ello para estarlo menos. Vacila un poquito y aprieta los ojos.

—Eres muy bonita —suelta en un susurro. Ella le mira de reojo—. E-Eres la chica más... Guapa. Y-Y... Es que es... Claro que es incómodo e i-imposible no... —sigue cada vez más sonrojado, deja la frase a medias flotando en el aire. Galia sonríe un poquito y él se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Yo soy un hombre simple —declara—. No quiero ningún problema. Sólo quiero ponerte el DIU y que esto termine —Suiza, el hombre de las mil palabras... Al mes.

—Quizás sería más fácil si me hablaras de otra cosa.

—Eh... ¿Yo? No soy muy bueno para hablar —vamos a confesar que con la idea de hablar de algo más se relaja un poco. Quizás ella podría contarle algo neutral mientras él le ponía las manos AHÍ y evitaba a toda costa cualquier roce. En unos pocos minutos habrían terminado.

—Nunca me has contado cómo es que empezaste a salir con mi hijo, cuando erais pequeños erais como hermanos con Germania, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó? —propone. Hablemos de algo incómodo... Vale.

—Tu hijo se convirtió en un insoportable y soberbio individuo que pretendía ordenarme y mandarme como si fuera su criado.

—Oh... —susurra un poco decepcionada, esperando que empiece—. ¿Por qué?

—Por inútil —se encoge de hombros —. Cada vez hacía físicamente menos y yo hacía todo eso que él no hacía, lo que incluía lavar, recoger, traer, ir... Era su recadero... —toma la charola otra vez y la acerca al borde de la cama y toma un guante de látex para ponérselo — Aunque él estaba tomando el control de las cosas que _vater_ ya no podía hacer y peleándose con _Preussen_. Cada vez nos gritábamos más y hablábamos menos. Al final, no soporté más...

—Oh... qué triste —con pena. Suiza la mira y desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—Pasaron muchas cosas difíciles entonces. _Vater_ no estaba ya y yo me había ido y no pretendía volver, pero... Mis tierras eran así —hace un gesto con la mano de algo pequeño mientras se pone el otro guante—, y ellos eran enormes. Hacía lo posible por ser autosuficiente, pero había inviernos que era imposible. Y... Tu inútil hijo estaba enfadado también, al parecer le pareció ofensivo que yo no quisiera ser su sirviente... Así que me hacía la vida imposible cuando bajaba de la montaña.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hacía?

—Me trataba peor que a sus sirvientes, decía que olía mal, me llamaba cabrero... Me hacia enfadar por gusto —niega con la cabeza y chasquea los labios tomando el espéculo, extiende una mano hacia ella haciendo un gesto para que le dé la mano —. Ahí aprendí que no podía confiar en nadie y que cada uno está completamente solo. Ese punto que preguntas... Sobre cuando dejamos de ser hermanos, fue justamente ahí.

Le toma de la mano apretándosela con toda esa historia. Suiza levanta las cejas descolocado con el apretón empático que no esperaba. Parpadea y mira sus manos.

—Oh. _Non, non_... Toma esto —le acerca el especulo para que lo tome.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No lo mires. Sólo abrázalo un poco y entíbialo con las manos —pide y le pone una mano en el tobillo —. Yo suelo tener manos frías.

Galia lo hace tal como le ha pedido. El suizo la mira y traga saliva porque aunque se ha relajado un poco con la historia aún falta lo más complicado. Le pone una mano en la rodilla y se sonroja otra vez.

—Puedo... Abre un poco las piernas —pide. Ella traga saliva y lo hace un poquito.

— _Suisse_...

Él parpadea y la mira a la cara, notando una vez más lo BONITA que es, y lo jodidamente sexy que se ve en la cama. Carraspea con las orejas rojas.

— _O-Oui?_

—No quería pedírtelo, pero... creo que me sentiría menos violenta si... llevaras menos ropa tú también.

¿Recuerdan que Suiza ya se había tranquilizado?

— _Quoi?_

—No hace falta que te desnudes del todo pero...

—¡No voy a desnudarme del todo! —chillidito histérico, manos en las regiones vitales.

—No, no... No hace falta. Nada más puedes... ¿ir con el torso descubierto?

La mira con el ceño fruncido, tratando de encontrar el brillo de burla o malignidad de Austria (Ehm y Francia) en sus ojos. No lo hay.

—No haría esto más... ¿Sexual?

—Es que... estoy muy desnuda y tú muy vestido y me siento vulnerable.

Recuerda a Roma quitándose la ropa por Britania y piensa que todas estas personas están bastante locas. A él claro que le hace sentir vulnerable estar desnudo con Austria vestido. Pero con AUSTRIA. Aún así. Joder. Como le mira con esa mirada tan clara y limpia... Se parece en algo Liechtenstein a ella. Traga saliva y se saca la camiseta negra por la cabeza.

Galia levanta las cejas y hay que decir que se lo come un poco con la mirada, sin estar segura ahora que haya sido una buena idea.

— _Oh, la la..._ —susurra.

Ya, claro que no es buena idea Galia. Suiza... Se sonroja rascándose un poquito el brazo. Ella cierra las piernas y se incorpora un poco más acercándosele con la mano tendida hacia él.

—Mira como... estás fuerte como tu padre...

El suizo se pasma y la mira hacer con pánico hacia la mano como si fuera a quemarle o algo. Aún así no se mueve ni se quita.

—H-Hay que... Entrenar... —y eso es todo lo que dirá.

Ella se la pone con suavidad sobre el pecho y le acaricia en un gesto muy parecido a lo que hace Austria, provocado que se le ponga la piel de gallina al helvético, ipso facto y tenga un escalofrío.

—Estoy pensando que... quizás... Es que te ves realmente bien —vacila.

Es que no sé cómo esperas que reaccione, Galita, pero estás desnuda, le estás TOCANDO y diciendo que se ve realmente bien. Un poco más de sangre ocupada en el sonrojo y puede que no tenga que preocuparse por sus regiones vitales reaccionando. Ella se muerde el labio y le mira a los ojos.

—Quizás deberías volver a ponerte la camiseta, lo siento, es que el cuerpo de los hombres... no pensaba que estuvieras tan fuerte —sigue pasándole los dedos igual.

Le hace unas pocas de cosquillas y mete levemente el abdomen marcándose un poco más, mirándole la mano... A ella... A sus pechos. O sea joder Galia, si te ves tú a ti misma, ¿verdad? Los segundos de inmovilidad del suizo se hacen laaaaargos.

Y se recrea un poco más hasta que nota como es que se alegra de que le haga eso que hace, se echa para atrás quitando la mano.

—Oh, lo siento —se cubre la cara con ellas.

Suiza, que se ha alegrado de todo el movimiento de manera especialmente incomoda en el sur de su territorio... Ejem... Se da la vuelta de golpe y se tapa la cara también apretando los ojos en completa tensión. Podrías verle ahora los músculos de la espalda y los brazos perfectamente bien marcados. Lo hace por entre los dedos, no te creas.

—Galiaaaa —protesta tallándose los ojos —. Va-Vamos a hacer esto, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale... perdona.

—Tú estás completamente desnuda —suelta.

La gala aprieta los muslos y creo que las piernas de Suiza se fusionarán en una sola como las apriete más. Ella se humedece los labios. El suizo toma su camiseta y se la pone... al revés.

—Oh... —un poco decepcionada. Él la mira de reojo.

— _Was?_ Tú has dicho que me la pusiera... Además es incómodo y tú... —le da un repasón sin poder evitarlo.

—Vale, vale... no pasa nada. Cuéntame más sobre Austria —trata de cambiar de tema.

—Tú. Cuéntame a-algo de _Wales_ , mejor —propone—. ¿Dónde dejaste el espéculo?

—A-Aquí... —lo busca por encima de la cama.

—Entíbialo otra vez —pide y de los nervios... El uso del lenguaje no mejora —. Es mejor si te lo meto más caliente.

Galia aprieta los ojos… Sí, Austria lo regaña a veces con razón, Galia, no creas que no.

—V-Vale —lo hace igual.

—Voy a hacerte primero una exploración —indica tratando de concentrarse otra vez, pensando que esta agonía no puede ser infinita. Se gira y arrastra la silla del escritorio del cuarto hasta ponerla frente a ella.

Ella asiente.

—Dobla las piernas otra vez y levanta las caderas —pide para organizar las almohadas de nuevo... se humedece los labios sentándose en la silla pensando que esto es más cómodo que ponerse en cuclillas —. ¿Estás bien?

Galia asiente de nuevo y él le ayuda a acomodarse las almohadas, sin tocarla en lo absoluto.

—¿D-Donde conociste a _Wales?_ —pregunta lo primero que se le ocurre... Sin pensar, obviamente.

—Yo le... Britania...

—¿Ajá? —Se concentra, mirándole las piernas y levantando una mano para hacer que y separe las rodillas.

—Ayudé a Britania a que le pariera.

Suiza parpadea... Levanta las cejas y la vista hacia ella.

—Oh... —susurra sin saber qué más decir por un par de segundos —. ¿Y cómo e-empezaron a salir?

—Fue en Navidad... no me hagas pensar en él mientras haces eso, o irá a peor —incómoda. Suiza le quita la mano de la rodilla de golpe y la mira en pánico. Sí chico listo, no lo habías pensado.

—¿Q-Qué quieres saber de _Österreich?_

—¿Qué pasó después de que dejarais de hablaros?

La cosa es que... No es que no sepa cómo moverle... O cómo hacer que haga cosas. De hecho, más fácil de lo que creen le acaricia la pantorrilla intentando tranquilizarla. Ha tocado a Austria lo bastante, muchas veces no sexualmente. También ha curado a Austria. El camino lo sabe, aun estando nervioso. Acerca la mano ahora sí a la zona en cuestión, traga saliva y aspira un poco antes de soltar el aire.

—Aprendí a vivir sin él.

—¿Cómo?

—Esto puede ser incómodo —susurra metiendo dos dedos con suavidad a la zona en cuestión, pensando en los PUTOS ROCES. Galia aprieta los ojos porque Suiza debe notarlo todo muuuuy húmedo.

Y esta vez, a diferencia de con Britania, sí que lo nota. Y se SONROJA asegurándose a sí mismo que esto es por mencionar a Gales, sí, es su estúpida culpa. E Inglaterra... Vestido de diablito, se le aparece encima del hombro derecho. El corazón y la respiración de ella se aceleran.

"Nadie va a notarlo, sólo es aprovechar un poco... ". Comete el error, y digo error porque va a arrepentirse, de rozarle suavemente la... Zona apropiada con el pulgar, sin mirarla, sonrojado y sudoroso.

Y ella suelta un gemido sin poder evitarlo y Suiza no grita "Ahhhh!" Y sale corriendo porque dios es grande. Quita la mano de golpe y va a tener pesadillas con el gemido por los siglos de los siglos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se cubre la cara, avergonzada.

—Es... Yo... Ha... P-Perdón. Perdón —aprieta los ojos arrepentido, fulminando a Inglaterra-diablito en su hombro y pensando que si tuviera que levantarse ahora mismo no podría con lo felices que tiene las regiones vitales. Joder. Austria. AUSTRIA. Él era un hombre simple, ¿verdad? Aprieta las piernas, frunce el ceño y extiende una mano hacia ella —. D-Dame el... Dame...

— _Non, non_ , sí es mi culpa... es que... tú me gustas y habría intentado algo contigo si no estuvieras con mi hijo y no puedo evitarlo...

Maravillosa escena en la mente de Suiza... Es que... No sabe qué decir. La mira con la boca abierta incrédulo porque... ¿Es que cómo dice esas cosas?

— _Si'll vous plait_ , sigue... háblame de algo y trataré de aguantarme y pensar en otra cosa.

Suiza se lo piensa... En pánico. Es decir, "querido, vas a meter la mano ahí otra vez y va a gustarme, pero voy a intentar que no lo haga". Está a punto de la implosión. ¡Con lo bonita que es! Y lo suave y delicada... ¿Y por qué le iba a gustar él? Ella tenía a Roma y a Gales... ¡¿Y le gustaba él?! ¿De verdad? Se humedece los labios estirándose un poco y poniéndole las manos encima de las suyas y... Del instrumento médico.

— _Österreich_ entonces se casó la primera vez.

—A-Ajá... —asiente y traga saliva dándole lo que necesita.

Traga saliva, lo acerca a la zona en cuestión notando que no necesita ningún lubricante para deslizarlo a la posición correcta, rezando porque sea lo suficientemente incómodo y desagradable como para que deje de ser sexual. No me parece que vayas a tener esa suerte. Galia contiene el aire en un evidente esfuerzo para no gemir de nuevo.

Claro, si ahora te la estás *CENSURED* con un especulo. Eres un sucio Suizaaaa. Aprieta los ojos y tiembla un poquito, maldiciendo a Galia por gustarle... Suda y traga saliva abriendo el especulo.

—¿Y qué pasó en la b-boda? —susurra con voz ronquita. Voz que además suena súper sexy.

—F-Fui y le lancé una flecha a su carro —se agacha un poco y prende la linterna y vuelve a aspirar un poco... Grabándose en la cabeza el olor a Galia excitada. ¡Suiza por dios, no hagas eso!

—Oh... —responde a la flecha y suena más a otra cosa, sin enterarse de si la huele o no, gracias al cielo. El doctor Suiza mira por ahí, sin notar nada extraño... Con la cabeza donde la tienes dudo que notaras un elefante si lo vieras ahí dentro...

—Quizás sólo buscaba que... Me buscara. No lo sé. Luego pasaron muchos años de llevarnos mal, y... Trabajos de... Me pagaba para que matara o peleara... —resopla un poco con ese sonido, TREMENDAMENTE incómodo... Pensando que esto tiene que acabarse YA. Quizás le duela que le ponga el DIU y deje de estar así de excitada. Se mueve un poco y creo que le roza torpemente de nuevo.

Y no puede evitar soltar otro e intentar cerrar un poco las piernas, lo que deriva en apretar un poquito a Suiza con las piernas... Que a su vez tiene que apretar un poco SUS piernas.

—E-Es... No... —¿vas a pedirle que no gima? ¿En serio? Lo antes que puede las relaja aun respirando agitadamente—. No voy a lastimarte —es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Bien. Útil. Eso es lo que le preocupaba a Galia, seguro. La chica asiente—. ¿Estás... bien? —pregunta a otra vez en esa misma obsesión y preocupación con la que le suele preguntar a Austria.

— _Oui... oui..._ —susurra.

Suelta el especulo con una mano e intenta pasarle debajo de la pierna de Galia a la charola, le roza completamente el muslo al hacer ese movimiento, con su característica suavidad.

—Voy a necesitar que levantes un poco más las piernas...

Un segundo para que pueda respirar. Suiza se humedece los labios.

—Veo todo bien, Galia... —diagnostica. Galia asiente con los ojos cerrados—. Sólo que la posición... Espera un poco... —mueve un poco las manos debajo de su culo, la toma de la cintura y tira un poco hacia él para que suba sobre las almohadas.

Ella se deja y el movimiento de cadera hace mover un poco el especulo. Tiene que llevarse una mano ahí necesitando más estimulación. Lo que deja a Suiza otra vez PASMADO, mirándola... Es que va a desangrarse en... Sólo con la idea. Galia tiene un escalofrío y se suelta intentando no hacerlo.

—Q-Quieres que...

—Eh?

—Ehhh... —vacila. La chica parpadea aun respirando un poco agitada—. ¿A-Algo? —Quizás podrías acabar, Suiza, por ejemplo. Perdónenlo, de verdad no sabe ni qué dice ahora mismo.

—¿Puedes darte prisa?

—S-Sube tus piernas en mis hombros —susurra asintiendo, ayudándole a moverse y acariciándole los muslos más de lo que debería. Ellas las mueve, incómoda aun con el especulo.

De manera tremendamente eficiente, saca el DIU y el aplicador y ahí van las manos de nuevo al especulo volviendo a moverlo un poco sin poder evitarlo. Está seguro de no haber estado jamás en su vida tan tremendamente incómodo (y pocas veces tan incorrectamente excitado... Quizás ninguna).

Ella retuerce los dedos de los pies y tiene que volver a volver a ponerse la mano en el lugar. Y Estoy segura de que Galia pues escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Suiza al mirarla. Y por un instante, y de manera extraña, piensa en lo ridículamente fácil que sería... Sacarle el especulo, bajarse los pantalones, y poner ahí dentro, tan tibio y acogedor... Galia intenta de verdad calmarse sin acabar, nada más relajarse.

—Esto puede doler un poco —advierte en un susurro, mirándola a la cara, e introduciendo el DIU.

Se tensa un poco apretando las piernas contra su cabeza, a lo que el helvético aguanta sin problema, y con lo chillones que son sus hijos quizás sí que le duela más que a la bestia de Britania.

Así que aprieta los dientes y se tensa entera en general, pero tan rápido como empieza el dolor, Suiza termina, saca el aplicador, se agacha un poco y mira, acariciándole el muslo.

Respira agitadamente temblando, cruza los pies sobre la espalda de Suiza y es que... tiene que hacerse acabar. Suiza, para bien o para mal... Mueve el especulo para sacarlo, lo cual puede quizás servir para bien o para mal. A Suiza le tiemblan las manos, he de decirlo.

Y cuando lo saca es que sucede, para la extrema mortificación de Suiza que, para lo inocente que suele ser... Se entera perfectamente bien de lo que pasa, inmóvil, mirándola con la boquita un poco abierta.

Así que bueno, ahí jadea un poco y gime al acabar por fin y con lo que se ha estado aguantando, es bastante tremendo. Suiza quiere morirse... O terminar él... En realidad. Tiembla un poco sin creerse que le acaba de... Ocasionar un orgasmo a la madre de Austria. Ahí. Ahí frente a él. La ha visto. La cara, los soniditos... Es que va a perseguirle la imagen eternamente. (Ejem... Para bien y para mal).

—Ya... Terminas... Terminé. ¡Terminé!

Porque es que además casi que se le ha venido en la cara, si le tiene abrazado del cuello. Galia se sentirá muy tranquila, pero Suiza está excitadísimo. Ella se calma cada vez más, corazón y respiración y le suelta un poco del abrazo con las piernas.

—Le... El... Yo... Ehm... —susurra intentado separarse un poquito de ella apretando los ojos.

—Lo siento, no podía aguantar más... —agitadita. Él baja la cabeza y se saca las piernas de Galia del cuello.

—N-No te preocupes, es... Algo n-natural —susurra pensando que no podrá volver a verla a los ojos jamás sin sonrojarse.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta preocupada.

— _Je_... —traga saliva y se revuelve un poco quitándose los guantes —, voy a... Lavarme las manos...

—¿Estás seguro?

—No es tan fácil, ¿vale? Tú... —la mira de reojo y ella le pone la mano en el pecho.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres... —tan solicita. Suiza parpadea.

— _W-Was?_

—Puedo ayudarte, no me gusta dejar a los hombres insatisfechos...

— _Q-Quoi?_ —Parpadea con el corazón acelerado, debe Galia de sentirlo por encima de su camiseta, porque es verdad que la negativa, la resistencia y él solo hay una cantidad de veces que se puede ser fuerte y decir que no y Suiza tiene poca sangre circulante. Ella baja la mano por su pecho y su vientre acariciándole por encima de la camiseta —. G-Galia...

La gala le mira a los ojos y se detiene.

—Me gustas mucho —declara sinceramente sosteniéndole la mirada y poniendo una mano sobre la suya—. _Ö-Österreich..._ —se sonroja un montón porque jamás le ha dicho nunca antes a nadie una declaración tan clara sobre que le gusta. Pero...

—De acuerdo —aparta la mano y sonríe un poco. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se humedece los labios. Suelta el aire y se revuelve un poco tratando de pensar cómo es que va a levantarse así.

—Una cosa... —recuerda y Galia le mira—. Te dije que te ayudaría a descubrir lo de los bebés... —la mira—. Podrías estar enferma aunque no lo sepas, y... Me dejaría más tranquilo asegurarme que no es así.

—Oh... ¿ajá?

El suizo traga saliva y la vuelve a mirar de arriba a abajo un instante antes de levantarse con las manitas directo sobre sus regiones vitales. Ella lo nota, claro.

—Ponte el albornoz... Voy al baño... Y... Salgo —se mueve de ladito antes de salir corriendo, CORRIENDO al baño. Quizás se tropieza con algo, pero no se cae, entra al baño y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

Galia suspira y busca unos pañuelos para limpiarse... y luego va a buscar algo con que vestirse.

Suiza aprieta los ojos recargado en la puerta del baño y con toda su histeria y pánico, se mete las temblorinas manos al pantalón, abriéndose el botón. Cierra los ojos y una mezcla de Austria con Galia... El beso, las manos, la camisa, lo bonita que es, como le reñirían... En dos minutos esta mordiéndose el puño para "no hacer ruido" al terminar, va a tener sangre seguramente. No sé cómo no va a arrancarse un pedazo con los gritos que suele pegar.

Lo que pasa es que ella ya... está. Nada más eso se viste y espera a que salga. Suiza mete la cabeza en el lavabo abriendo el agua helada y pensando que nunca, nunca la va a poder volver a ver a la cara una vez que salga por la puerta del cuarto. Se arregla la ropa y después de unos minutos, sale otra vez, sonrojadísimo.

Galia está ya vestida, escribiendo algo en el teléfono leeeeentamente. Suiza se tranquiliza al verla vestida... Aunque nunca la olvidará desnuda, carraspea. Ella levanta la cabeza para mirarle.

— _Allô…_ —murmura mirándose los pies—, ¿todo bien?

— _Oui_ —sonríe.

—Si tienes algún síntoma estos días... Avísame —agrega amablemente.

— _Merci_ —asiente.

—Quiero proponerte algo.

—¿Ajá? —se acerca a él.

—En realidad es algo por ti. Quiero sacarte sangre —suelta y Galia le mira desconsolada y se echa atrás un poquito—. No me mires así... Es por tu bien, has dicho que confiabas en mí.

—Pero es que no me gusta —se lleva la mano al codo por el interior.

—Sólo quiero saber que estés bien.

—¿Prometes no hacerme daño?

—Voy a picarte, pero seré delicado —asegura yendo a su maletín y la gala traga saliva —. ¿Quieres llamar a _Wales?_

Galia niega.

—Siéntate —pide con la voz más suave que tiene, que ocupa con Austria cuando algo le duele. Lo hace, nerviosa, aun frotándose los brazos—. Cierra los ojos y respira... Y ahora sí puedes contarme de _Wales_.

—No me has contado que pasó con la flecha.

—La flecha... ¿Cuál flecha?

—La que le lanzaste en la boda.

—Ah... Esa flecha —le pone la liga en el brazo y le toma de la mano para que la cierre. Era más fácil hablar de esto cuando estaba nervioso, no había hablado con nadie de ello nunca.

— _Oui_... —se deja hacer de forma bastante más reticente. Él le acaricia un poco el brazo como haría con Austria y Galia le mira aun desconsolada.

—Creo que quería que _Österreich_ me recordara —explica.

—Oh... y supongo que lo lograste.

—Vino a verme. Fue un desastre... —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por?

—Porque lo fue, no nos hablamos y no fue bien...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó que... Fue, discutimos y lo ataqué...

—¿L-Lo atacaste?

—Y mandó por mí y tuve que irme, salté por la ventana.

—Oh... me pone triste que lo hayas pasado mal... ¿qué pasó entonces?

—Dejamos de hablar por muchísimos años.

—Oh... —baja la cabeza.

—Y luego se acabó su matrimonio... —agrega y le mira a los ojos y se sonroja—. Y vino un día... —pausa mientras piensa cómo decirlo. Ella levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos—. E hizo algo que lo cambió todo —se sonroja un montón y baja la vista otra vez.

—¿El qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Una... Cosa. Algo que yo no sabía que se podía hacer —susurra y Galia debe sentir que le quita la liga.

—No entiendo de qué hablas... —confiesa, inmersa en la historia, sin enterarse.

—Algo entre dos personas... Muy... Íntimo.

—¿Hicisteis el amor? —le mira directamente y él aprieta los ojos—. ¿Esa fue la primera vez? —sonríe más ilusionada—. ¿Cómo fue?

—La suya, no.

—¡Pero la de los dos juntos!

—Yo no sabía que eso se podía hacer —confiesa, mirándole el brazo aún, tomando dos o tres tubos.

—Yo recuerdo mi primera vez —se lo piensa. Suiza no tiene IDEA de cómo demonios acabó hablando de esto—. Fue terrible. Fue tu padre y yo tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando. Me violó en el establo y me hizo mucho daño ese día.

—T-Te violó en el... _Mein gott un himmel_ —le pone un algodoncito en la herida y le dobla el brazo—. _Vater!_

—Bueno, así fue la primera vez de la mayoría de nosotras... pero luego aprendió. Un buen día llegó y estaba interesado en besarme y hacerlo cara a cara... por suerte.

—¿Y por qué has seguido con él después de Roma que seguro no te ha violado jamás?

— _Rome_ vino DESPUÉS de todo eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Y Germania cambió. Cambió poco a poco por muchas, muchas cosas. Al final ya no eran violaciones.

—Ehm... ¿Y _vater_ se puso feliz cuando tuvieron a _Österreich?_

— _Oui_ , muchísimo. A tu padre le gustan mucho los niños... de hecho, creo que lo que más lo cambio, quizás incluso más que conocer a _Rome_ , fue hacerse cargo de _Prusse_.

—Yo recuerdo... Cuando era pequeño. Nos cargaba y jugaba... Aunque también recuerdo su mal carácter. A _Österreich_ nunca le pegó... —curva un poco los labios. La gala sonríe y asiente —. Ya está... —le sonríe agitando los vialecitos llenos de sangre. Galia levanta las cejas y se mira el brazo porque no se ha enterado de nada.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres muy hábil!

— _Merci_ —le sonríe un poquito y se sonroja. Galia le levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

Él le mira y se sonroja un poquito más con el beso.

—Podrías... Intentar más con _Österreich_.

—Intentar... ni siquiera sé lo que quiere —baja la cabeza y suspira.

—Averiguarlo, es lo primero. _Vater_ seguro sabe —se levanta tomando sus cosas.

—Le preguntaré —asiente.

—Tengo que ir a entregar esto —levanta los viales de sangre y recoge unas cuantas cosas del cuarto —, mmm...

—¿Qué pasa?

—No he hablado de estas cosas nunca antes... —cohibidito. La chica inclina un poco la cabeza.

— _Rome_ me contó que los médicos tenían que guardar el secreto de lo que dijeran sus pacientes, así que como tú eres mi médico, no le diremos a nadie lo que ha pasado —resuelve y el helvético le sonríe un poco y asiente.

—Ha sido una experiencia... Terrible —admite—, espero que no la volvamos a repetir jamás, pero... Bueno...

—Oh... lo lamento —le mira desconsolada. Suiza le sonríe un poco, traga saliva, se pone de puntas y le da un beso a ella en la mejilla—. No era mi intención que lo pasaras ma... —se detiene y sonríe con eso.

—Adiós —frunce el ceño y colgándose todas sus cosas abre al fin la puerta. Galia le saluda con la mano y vuelve a buscar el teléfono que le estaba escribiendo a Gales.

* * *

 _Si esto no se hubiera publicado aquí, se iba a Juegos Sucios directo ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

—No voy a ir abajo con todo el mundo —indica Gales a Inglaterra en cuanto cierra la puerta del cuarto.

—Yo tampoco.

—Veo que tu novio de verdad se portó mal... —sonríe un poco de lado mientras le mira y entrecierra los ojos—. Voy a comprarle flores a Galia —decide. El menor le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco frunciendo el ceño—. Quizás puedas tú hacer lo mismo... Ven —empieza a caminar al ascensor.

— _What?_ —se va detrás.

—Para _France_ , larva —hace los ojos en blanco—. Y no te molestes en chillonear que tú no le compras flores.

—¡Pues yo no...!

—Bien, moléstate —se ríe un poco y se abren las puertas del elevador.

—¡Pues me ha besado frente a todos! —chilla sin pensar.

Gales levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo, sonrojándose levemente sin poder evitarlo. Entra al elevador dando un paso y le detiene la puerta. El inglés entra detrás sonrojado también, mirándose los pies.

—Estaba realmente ansioso por saberlo —responde presionando el botón de la planta baja, soltando la puerta y yendo a sacar algo de su bolsillo. Un instante después está empujándole un poco contra el pecho una botellita del mini bar.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas viéndola y la toma parpadeando un poco, es Ginebra, por cierto. Gales saca una para sí, esta de whisky, la abre y le da un trago vaciándola a la mitad. Inglaterra también le da un buen trago a la suya y Gales sonríe de lado y se termina la suya cuando el elevador llega a la planta baja.

—Entonces... —sonríe de lado. El menor le mira de reojo dando un traguito más, sin acabársela—. _Flowers_ —sale del elevador echando la botellita vacía al bote de la basura mirando a ver si le sigue.

—No lo creo —niega siguiéndole.

—¿Temes que se las regale a alguien más? —pregunta mirándole de reojo otra vez.

— _No!_ —frunce el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué no traerle flores? No entenderé jamás lo que pasa en tu pequeña mente de larva.

—No necesito hacerlo como tú. Y no quiero.

—¿Crees que yo lo hago por necesidad?

— _Yes._

—¿Y por qué lo necesito? Puedo volver sin flores evidentemente... No sé siquiera si las espere.

—Por lo que te he dicho de la boda —le mira.

—Ah... Eso. Aún no te doy las gracias.

—Las... _what?_

—Contrario a tus pésimas intenciones... Puedo asegurarte que lejos de alejarme de Galia como era su plan, saberlo me ha acercado a ella —sonríe satisfecho con eso—. Así que puedes decirle a _France_ que su maquiavélico plan... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿A _France?_ No todo tiene que ver con _France_ —le interrumpe poniendo los ojos en blanco. Gales frunce el ceño con ese comentario.

—No es TODO. Es tu plan con _France_ para que deje en paz a su madre... Plan absurdo donde los hay.

—No tengo ningún plan con _France_ para que dejes a nadie, es verdad que le jode, pero no sabe si quiera que te lo he dicho.

—Seguro esperaba que me lo dijeras cuando te contó —levanta una mano y llama a uno de los taxis de la puerta del hotel.

—Tengo el coche ahí —señala el _Rolls_ porque para viajes largos el _Rolls Royce_ es más cómodo—. _Of course_ , porque _France_ sabe que me llevo tan bien contigo... igualmente _France_ nada más me lo mencionó, fue _Rome_ quien me lo contó. De hecho puede que _Rome_ fuera quien quería que te lo contara.

Gales parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, cómo te lo va a haber contado _Rome_ —hace los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose al _Rolls._

—Pues fue él quien se casó, ¿crees que alguien podría saberlo mejor? —replica abriendo el coche, yendo al lado del conductor. El galés se sube, frunciendo el ceño y pensando.

—Sí que pareces tener más información de la que deberías —sarcástico. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, prendiendo el motor—. ¿Cuando dices que te contó eso? No creo que le veas más de lo que le veo yo.

—No necesito verlo, siempre está llamando a _France_ por teléfono, hasta en casa, es casi peor que _Spain_ en ese aspecto.

—¿Y escuchas sus conversaciones?

—A veces pone el manos libres y hablamos los tres... y a veces nada más pide hablar conmigo también —se encoge de hombros. Gales levanta una ceja.

—¿Estás borracho?

— _What? No!_ Nada más por un trago de _Gyn_ , estaríamos listos... _Where are we going?_

—Por desayuno... A algún lugar cercano, si me habla Galia quiero poder venir de inmediato. Le compraré las flores por ahí.

—Quiero poder venir de inmediato si me llama Galia —le imita en falsete. Ojos en blanco de Gales.

—Vamos, conduce y deja de portarte como si tuvieras cinco años.

—Pues eso hago.

—Pues eso hagooo —le imita un poquito ahora él.

—¿Quién se porta ahora como de cinco?

—Tú. Siempre tú, _my dear little brother_ —se acomoda y le mira—. ¿Entonces me estás presumiendo que _Rome_ te habla por teléfono? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿No será que quiere acostarse contigo?

— _What? No!_ —arruga un poco la nariz y se ríe—. Suele preguntar nada más cómo van las cosas, si _France_ es feliz o cosas que hace _mum_ que no entiende o le preocupan —se encoge de hombros. Gales parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño.

— _What?_ ¿Qué tonterías estás imaginando?

—¿Tonterías?

Le señala un lugar a un par de cuadras del hotel que parece tener desayunos e Inglaterra se acerca ahí, aparcando.

—Me estás diciendo que _Rome_ te habla por teléfono para contarte cosas... Como que se casó con Galia o que se quiere acostar conmigo.

— _Yes. Well, no_. Lo de que se quiere acostar contigo me lo contó _France_.

Le mira y abre la puerta del coche para bajarse. El menor se baja del coche y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Así que eres amigo del asesino de _mother_ y de Galia? —pregunta al bajarse del coche.

— _I'm not his friend!_ —de repente se acuerda de que hay un buen motivo para odiarle. Gales le mira, cerrando la puerta del coche.

—¿No me acabas de decir que le hablas y te habla y son muy felices con _France?_

— _But..._ no somos amigos.

—¿Qué son entonces? ¿Qué más te ha contado? Hablas de _mother_ con él.

— _Yes_. Hablo de _mum_ con él.

—¿Qué hablas de _mother_ con él?

—Pues cosas que quiere saber, cosas que a _mum_ le preocupan, me pregunta si las interpretan bien y cosas así.

—¿Y de Galia?

—A veces cuenta cosas de lo que hacen en su casa todos —se sienta en la mesa sin darle mucha importancia, Gales se sienta frente a él mirándole.

—¿No has pensado en lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué significa de qué? —le mira.

— _Rome_ , cada cosa que hace, la hace con un propósito utilitario y es maligno, aunque intenta convencer de que no lo es...

—¿Y qué propósito podría tener? —ojos en blanco.

—Pues alguno. Quizás es tras de ti de quién va.

— _Of course not!_ —en tono de "¡qué absurdo!" sin sonrojarse ni un poco. El mayor levanta una ceja.

—A ver, _England_... Explícame que no entiendo —razona—. Qué haces hablando con _Rome_ , sobre... —parpadea —. ¿Tienes algo así como una relación padre/hijo con él?

—¿Eh? Él cree que podría ser tu padre en realidad.

—Uno bastante deplorable —asegura mirándole, frunce el ceño—. ¿Te ha dicho el eso?

— _Yes..._ —se encoge de hombros—. Todos fueron deplorables, _mum_ se fue demasiado pronto pero no era malo conmigo.

—¿Ahora estás defendiendo a _Rome?_ —cejas en el cielo.

—No le defiendo, nada más soy objetivo.

—¡Él es un desastre! Se dedicó a destruirle la vida a la gente que le quería, a dejar niños solos en el mundo, y ahora a intentar destruirle la vida y lastimar a las mismas personas otra vez. Por más que _mother_ esté enamorada de él, él es un _pain in the arse_.

—En realidad, _France_ y _Spain_ no serían lo que son sin él. _France_ le quiere mucho y _mum_ es mucho más feliz cuando está alrededor.

—Y lo estás defendiendo —frunce el ceño. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco—. Es que no puedo creer que nunca estés del lado apropiado, _England_.

—¿De qué lado apropiado? Odiarle como todos vosotros que nada más lo odiáis como _mum_ porque os gusta más de lo que quisierais.

—¡A mí no me gusta, _England_ , por dios, no seas ridículo! —sonrojado, desvía un poco la mirada.

—Hablas igual que _mum_... y además él lo sabe. TODOS lo saben, hasta Galia.

—Hablo igual que cualquier persona, _England_ —ojos en blanco, sonrojadito—. Es atractivo, sí, pero Galia por ejemplo es un millón de veces mejor.

—Galia no dice que _Rome_ sea tan malo como lo dices tú.

Gales entrecierra los ojos y le mira fijamente.

—No sé por qué.

—Porque ella no es como _mum_. Sólo vosotros cuatro habláis así.

—No hablamos de ninguna manera —se defiende... Parpadea —. ¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué?

—Hablas de _mother_ , Galia, nosotros... Como si tú no tuvieras el mismo problema.

—No. Hablo de _Scotland_ , _Ireland_ , tú and _mum_.

— _England_ , el rey, dios todo poderoso que nos mira desde las alturas. Veo que todo lo sabes —ojos en blanco. Inglaterra se cruza de brazos—. Así que todos babeamos por _Rome_ , mientras tú hablas por teléfono con él sobre sus intimidades.

— _Yes_ —levanta la barbilla.

— _Blimey_... —levanta las cejas y come un poco de su tostada con mermelada—. No te creo ni por un segundo. Ni que hables con él, ni que te cuente sus intimidades y menos aún que no te guste.

— _Why not?_

—Porque es absurdo. Él tiene muchas personas con quien hablar... Hablaría con sus hijos antes que contigo, por ejemplo, o con Helena —sí, Gales ha pasado tiempo en la casa y no crean que no le ha espiado—, no tiene razón alguna para contarte sus intimidades y... ¿Finalmente a quien no le gusta _Rome?_

—¡Pues no lo hace porque no tenga a nadie más, lo hace porque le gusta hablar con todos!

—Le gusta flirtear con todos, que es diferente.

—Conmigo no —tan seguro. Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Debe ser entonces asunto de _France_.

— _Of course not,_ mira lo que hace con _Germany_. No soportas que yo sea especial...

Le mira y da golpecitos en la mesa notando que quizás su hermano no esté tan equivocado y él no estaba siendo consciente de ello. De alguna manera... Claro que querría tener una relación mejor con Roma, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Y no una relación sexual idiota, por más guapo que fuera... con Galia estaba bien sin requerir al romano, pero quien no querría saber sus secretos e intimidades, al menos por morbo.

—Seguro habla contigo porque le haces caso —responde sonrojándose un poco—, y te hace pensar que eres muy especial. Veo que tienes cierta inclinación por creerte especial.

—Pues yo no me sonrojo cada vez que le hago caso —sonríe orgulloso.

—Yo no le hago caso —le observa notando que no se sonroja, punto.

—¡Claro que se lo haces, mientras finges no hacerlo, me lo ha contado! —acusa y el mayor frunce el ceño con esto.

—Inventar cosas, larva, yo también puedo...

—Como esta misma —tan seguro.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Yo no le hago caso porque me cae mal —lo cual no es del todo mentira—, que él se meta en todos lados es otro asunto.

— _Of course, of course_. Lo que tú digas.

—¿Qué más te ha contado? —pregunta incómodo.

—¡Ha! ¿Ahora sí me crees?

—No niego que hay algo extraño aquí. Pero todo lo que me has dicho podrías haberlo escuchado en algún sitio, pedido a _mother_ que te lo contara o a _France_ —se encoge de hombros. Inglaterra frunce el ceño—. Si realmente fueras especial podrías callarme... Te concedo el beneficio de la duda, pero creo que puedes sólo estar intentando llamar la atención.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llamarle?

—Sabes que diré que no, o si digo que sí dirás que estoy intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

El galés se lo piensa un poco, recargándose en la silla y mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

—Propongo que le preguntemos a _France_.

—¿A _France?_ _France_ no lo entiende —responde sonrojándose un poco y pensando que además siempre se pone ESPECIALMENTE cariñoso después de que habla con él.

— _France_ no lo entiende... Ya, claro —nota el sonrojo.

—Pues no, no lo hace —responde... y aunque él no lo sabe, en realidad Roma tampoco lo entiende. NADIE lo entiende. Gales levanta una ceja.

—¿Si te oyes a ti mismo?

— _Of course!_ ¡Llámale pero es verdad!

—Me estás contando que tienes una rara relación con _Rome_ de amigos. Y que tú... ¿Tú te quieres acostar con él o no?

El inglés le mira fijamente a la cara, traga saliva y niega con la cabeza solemnemente, pensando que es Roma el que no quiere, así que se ha resignado y ahora pues ya el deseo se ha extinguido. Gales levanta una ceja y se sonroja.

—¿Así de colgado estás?

— _What?_

—¡De _France!_ ¡Qué absolutamente ridículo! —le acusa e Inglaterra se sonroja con eso sí.

— _No!_ ¡No tiene nada que ver con _France!_

—Estás completamente enamorado de _France_ para convertirte en casto de pensamiento con alguien más —le acusa.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —chilla como cuando no medía más de un metro, rojo como un tomate. Vamos a decir algo... La diferencia entre como grita por Francia y como habla calmadamente de Roma es notoria hasta para Gales.

—Ya, ya veo que no estás enamorado... —asiente sonriendo un poco por molestarle aunque no le haga tanta gracia el asunto con Francia... A pesar de que poco a poco, cada vez le importa menos.

—¡No lo estoy! Yo... —se lo piensa unos segundos a la desesperada—. Podría acostarme con... ¡con quien fuera! —ni siquiera se te ocurre alguien, excelente muestra.

—"Quien fuera"... A ese no lo conozco —se burla.

—¡Pues quiere decir cualquier otro!

—Ya, ya me imagino. No te sonrojas siquiera con "quien fuera".

—¡No me sonrojo con _France!_ —entonces debe estar a punto de darte una embolia con el color que manejas.

—Debo estar perdiendo la vista, porque pareces más rojo que un tomate

—¡No es verdad! —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Sí que lo es y eres un ridículo —Inglaterra, defiéndete.

—¡Tú eres más ridículo que quieres llevarle flores a Galia después de que otro le meta mano!

—¡No le ha metido mano, es un procedimiento médico!

—¿Quién es tan inocente de creerse eso? —sonrisa de lado.

—¡Es completamente eso! Un procedimiento médico del todo, no creas que me preocupa en lo absoluto. Galia y yo no podríamos estar mejor.

—Siempre has sido tan iluso... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tú llamándome iluso a mí? —levanta una ceja.

— _Yes!_

—Tú, el que está con _France_... Ridículamente.

—¡No estoy con él! —chilla. Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Si eso es lo que necesitas para no sentirte _pathetic..._ Bien.

—¡No lo necesito! Igual, me da lo mismo lo que digas, hablan tus celos.

—No tengo ningunos celos.

—Los tienes. De esto y de lo de _Rome_.

—Yo estoy muy feliz con Galia.

—Eso no quita los celos.

—Sí que los quita, larva —entrecierra los ojos—. No tendría ningún interés en tener tu relación con _France_ —sonríe burlón, a lo que el menor aprieta los dientes con eso —. ¿Para qué querría estar yo con alguien incapaz de querer e incapaz de decir la verdad jamás?

—¡No es ni lo uno ni lo otro! ¡Y no estoy con él! —chilla sin poder contenerse, porque si hay alguien que le dan ganas de chillarle a la cara lo que pasó es a Gales. Este sonríe.

—No me cabe duda de que debes ser muy feliz, cuando no puedes ni siquiera aceptar que eres su novio.

Le tiembla el labio de abajo, conteniéndose de gritarle, intentando calmarse. Le da el último trago que le queda a su botellita (porque él no está desayunando). Lo sentimos, Inglaterra. La verdad, tú tienes mucho más de lo que tiene él... Algo considerablemente más seguro y más simple, con menos gente inmiscuida.

Gales le mira dándole un trago a su té, sonriendo un poco de lado aún.

—Al menos yo he sabido levantar el vuelo en vez de quedarme en la inmundicia.

— _Notre Dame_ —susurra entre dientes.

— _Eh?_

— _Notre Dame_ —repite un poco más fuerte.

— _Notre Dame?_ ¿Qué con ella? ¿A ella le rezas?

—No, la iglesia en París. Para cuando le pidas matrimonio a Galia.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—En abril... el día del _Entente_. Podrías servir... _Château Latour Gran Vin_ del sesenta y uno.

—¿El día del _entente?_ ¿De qué demonios hablas? —parpadea sin reconocer el vino.

—Te estoy dando ideas. Y servir para comer... Cerdo asado con mostaza en ese restaurante que hay a un par de manzanas para hacer la recepción, ¿sabes? Podrías poner música francesa para abrir el baile, algo de Carla Bruni.

—¿Otra vez estas proyectando lo que a ti te gustaría?

—No, a mí no. A _France_. _Quelqu'un m'a dit_ por ejemplo, debería funcionar. Y podrías regalar candados a los invitados para ir a colgar del _pont de les arts._

—Veo que lo has pensado muy bien... —responde y no vamos a negar que sí que se imagina a sí mismo con Galia (o un poquito con Francia... Ejem. Se sonroja). Inglaterra le mira fija e intensamente y piensa que cómo logrará que Gales hiciera todo eso sería un perfecto _IN YOUR FACE_ , aunque sólo lo sabrían él y Francia —. Suena bastante romántico. Galia se vería perfecta en _Notre Dame_... Y sería una boda a la altura.

—Cantos gregorianos durante la ceremonia y rosas —piensa en las que le llevó a Francia en la mañana.

—Lo tremendamente hermosa que se vería... —sonríe un poco y el problema es que es fácil que se lo imagine... Galia vestida de blanco, con flores en el pelo, casándose con él. Hasta se le acelera el corazón.

Inglaterra le mira y se calma un poco pensando en ese día, sonriendo un poco idiotamente al recordarlo, por lo menos ahora no le estaba atacando.

—Sí me casaría con ella —le mira a los ojos.

—Aunque no significaría nada, ya no hacemos imperios y ella ni siquiera es una tierra.

—Sería como personas normales... Da lo mismo la parte imperial —hace un gesto con la mano y se sonroja sacando el teléfono para ver si le ha hablado—. Sería mejor que su boda con tu amigo.

—Ah... —se encoge de hombros. Gales le mira en un extraño minuto de tregua.

—¿No has pensado jamás casarte con él?

— _W-What?_ —¡PÁNICO! ¡LO HA PILLADO, LO HA PILLADO!

El mayor se revuelve porque habitualmente no se lo preguntaría, pero... Bueno.

—Casarte —obviamente sin haberlo pillado.

— _W-Why?_

—Pues... ¿Cómo que "por", larva?

— _I mean... no. I mean_... no me gusta... y además sería una pesadilla y todos... —termina murmurando. Gales levanta una ceja.

—Es verdad que no aceptas siquiera que está contigo... Ese terror al compromiso habitual. Tal para cual.

—¡¿Pues qué ibas a hacer tú?! ¿Ser mi padrino o burlarte de mí, _arsehole?_ —Gales le responde sonriendo de lado—. Pues ahí tienes —se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado, sonrojadito.

—¿Me pedirías a mí que fuera tu padrino?

—No.

—¿Ves por qué me iría a burlar?

—¿Tú me lo pedirías a mí?

—En alguna circunstancia... —se lo piensa y sonríe de lado—. Quizás.

—Ya, sí, claro —ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no lo crees?

—Porque todos me odiáis. Seguro se lo pedirías a _Scotland_ o a _Ireland_ antes, que seguramente te mandarían a la mierda.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué te hace pensar que se los pediría a ellos?

—Pues seguro algún amigo tuyo del club.

El galés levanta una ceja porque sinceramente, le pediría antes a Inglaterra que a un amigo del club. Se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, mejor que lo pienses así. De hecho creo que no te invitaría siquiera.

— _Well_ , no importa. Ni siquiera me verías si la prepararas como te describo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —se sonroja pensando que estaría en el campanario renovando sus votos. Ejem.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces de qué nos va a servir tu amistad con _the killer_?

—¡No es mi amigo!

—Como neceas. Con él, _England_ , con él.

—Pues yo que sé, creí que no te lo creías.

—Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda —entrecierra los ojos —. ¿Qué te ha dicho de Galia? —pregunta mirando a su teléfono de nuevo empezando a impacientarse con Galia.

—Pues no sé, cosas... puedo preguntarle.

Carraspea un poquito porque le gustaría preguntar directamente, pero no confía en Inglaterra.

—Quizás preferiría que le dejaras claro que no pretendo acostarme con él.

—No puedo decirle eso, eso me lo contó _France_.

—Pretendo... —suspira—. Querría saber qué opina de cómo van las cosas con Galia. Ya ha pasado tiempo, ya perdió al niño, querría saber dónde estoy parado.

—Bien —sonríe un poco—. Supongo que necesitas ayuda para saberlo.

—Evidentemente yo no puedo preguntarle, porque me diría una mentira. Si es verdad que eres tan amigo suyo, podrías averiguar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—No. Cuando hables con él. Esto no es de prisa, es de hacerlo bien.

—Bien —asiente y sonríe.

—¿Que querrás a cambio? —Sí, sí... Los hermanos se cobran y pagan los favores de inmediato.

—No beses a Galia frente a _France_ por el resto de los juegos.

— _What?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Nada más... —se encoge de hombros sin mirarle.

—Pero... —arruga la nariz —, es una sutileza.

— _Yes_. ¿No te parece suficiente? No la toques demasiado tampoco entonces.

—No, me parece al contrario que... —bufa un poco—. Vale, vale, trataré de no besarla —ojos en blanco. El menor sonríe—. Si me besa ella no respondo, no voy a hacerle una grosería —agrega mirando el teléfono una vez más—. Vamos por las flores.

Se encoge de hombros y se levanta. El galés saca un poco de dinero dejando en la mesa lo necesario para pagar su desayuno, levantándose también. Le sonríe levemente al inglés.

—¿Qué flores le vas a comprar?

— _Red roses_ —como me enseñó Francia.

—Qué clásico.

—¿Te sorprende? —le pone una mano en el hombro, dirigiéndole a la puerta.

—Pues es aburrido.

—Tú, el chico de la rosa, compras algo diferente.

—A veces —levanta la barbilla saliendo.

—Ya puedo imaginarme. ¿Qué compras?

—Lo que me apetece. Lirios, narcisos... ehm... Begonias.

—Muchas opciones para no comprarle flores a _France_ jamás...

—¡Me las compro para mí! Para la casa —eso es cierto, en parte. Gales se ríe un poco más.

—Te reto a que le lleves flores.

— _No!_

—Gallina —la cosa es que hagas lo que hagas van a molestarte, Inglaterra.

— _What?_ ¡Esto ni tiene nada que ver con la valentía! Además, ¿a qué el interés?

—A nada, a poderte llamar gallina en paz. De hecho por mi parte puedes llevarle un huevo cocido.

—¡No le voy a llevar un huevo cocido! ¡No le voy a llevar nada!

—Gallina —sonríe antes de preguntarle a una chica del restaurante, en la puerta, de donde sacar unas flores.

—¡Que no tiene nada que ver con la valentía! Y tú... ¡cursi!

—Cursi. Me sorprende que tú me llames cursi.

—¿Qué te parece que hago yo que sea cursi?

—Estar con _France_. ¿No te parece que eso es del todo cursi?

—¡Tú estás con Galia! ¿Por qué eso no es cursi?

—Galia no es cursi, es delicada.

— _France_ no es cursi es... idiota. ¡Y no estoy con él!

— _Bloody hell_ —murmura mirando el teléfono de nuevo y viendo que Galia no llama —. _France_ es un imbécil, estoy perfectamente de acuerdo contigo en algo por una vez.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño porque una cosa es que lo diga éeeeel... Gales le escribe un mensaje a la gala... Y luego lo borra guardándose el teléfono y acercándose al puesto de flores.

— _Well_ , y tú eres un capullo —se va detrás.

—¿Yo? Vaya, que finura la tuya —pide dos docenas de rosas.

—Pues, _yes_.

—Yo también puedo llamarte capullo sin problema alguno, te lo aseguro.

—Además poco original.

—Merluzo mequetrefe —le mira de reojo. El menor le mira y entrecierra los ojos

—Crápula cascarrabias.

—Bicharraco filibustero —replica Gales.

—Sandio mentecato.

—Lechuguino papanatas —le pica el pecho con un dedo, disfrutando este intercambio más de lo que quisiera

—¡Cafre cantamañanas! —responde el otro sonriendo un poco porque me parece que esta es la forma en que juegan ellos dos.

—¡Pánfilo zoquete! —sonríe de lado también.

—¡Ceporro botarate!

—¡Tarugo zarrapastroso!

El vendedor de flores los mira con una ceja levantada.

—¡Bárbaro abrazafarolas! —lo peor es que los dos sonríen. Gales se ríe un poco con ese.

—¡Zangolotino desharrapado!

—¡Hazagán mameluco! —se le pega la risa.

—¡Ectoplasma! —se ríe un poco más aún Gales.

—¡Ah! ¡Nada más dijiste uno, tú pierdes!

—No seas chillón, diplodocus antipático —niega con la cabeza haciendo los ojos en blanco y aún riendo.

—No chillo, pusilánime tarambana, es que te he ganado —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Bah! Grumetillo del diablo —protesta arrugando la nariz y pidiéndole al hombre que le dé al inglés las rosas para que las cargue mientras las paga.

Inglaterra las carga... y tiene bien de hacerse con una escondiéndosela. Sí, para Francia. Ladroooon. Gales ni enterado, miiiira otra vez el teléfono, cada vez más nervioso y lo saca.

— _Bloody hell_... No tardó tanto con _mother_ , ¿o sí?

—Ni idea, no lo conté... —y estaba, ejem, con Francia que estaba, ejem, bastante motivado.

—Yo tampoco. Quizás debería hablarle... —murmura.

—Anda, espera mejor a que lleguemos, vamos —le empuja. Gales arruga la nariz y se guarda el teléfono yendo hacia el coche.

—¿Sabes que _Eire_ está medio colgado de alguien? —miradita de reojo. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo —. ¿No?

— _No!_ ¿De quién?

El mayor se lo piensa un poco, con ganas de joderle a él y a Irlanda, pero no necesariamente a Seychelles...

—No ha querido decirnos. Pensé que tú sabrías.

— _No!_ No tenía ni idea, ¿cuánto hace? —sube al coche prendiendo el motor.

—Eh... Poco. Está bastante ilusionado... Le ha pedido salir ocho veces y se ha negado las ocho.

—Pfffff —se ríe.

—Y le ha cantado...

— _So loser_ , ¿cómo puede estar ilusionado? ¿Cantado?

— _Yes_... Cantado. Y me llamas a mi cursi.

—En realidad, _Prince of Wales_... _this morning_... mientras _Switzerland_ _and me_ buscábamos vuestra habitación, nos han contado algo de que tú cantabas ayer.

— _Prince Of_... Oh, ese ha sido _Scotland_ que nos ha registrado así —sonríe negando con la cabeza —. ¿Quién te ha dicho que cantaba?

—Las chicas de recepción. Algo de ayer por la noche.

— _Ahh... Yes... Well,_ admito que bebimos un poco en el golf...

—Fuisteis al golf... —le mira desconsolado y el "sin mí" se queda bailándole en los labios.

— _Yes_ —se encoge de hombros con expresión de "tú no estabas", aunque sonríe porque a él si le invitaron, en el último minuto y por suerte—. _Eire_ perdió estrepitosamente, me parece que al final ni siquiera contó cuantos puntos bajó el par. Está idiotizado.

—¿Pero cómo es posible si le han rechazado como siempre?

—Creo que no le han rechazado DEL TODO como siempre —confiesa mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo ha sido?

—Me parece que... Se acostó con ella y luego tuvo unas complicaciones, pero DESPUÉS de eso le dieron un beso, lo cual es un gran adelanto. Aunque aún después le dieron un golpe.

—¿Logró acostarse con ella y todo? ¡Pobre mujer!

—Está en el filo del sí y el no... Muy contento porque le había dado un beso en los labios. De hecho buscaba consejo —se ríe con la expresión de Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo puede estar en el filo? ¿Es que es una desequilibrada?

—Ehh... No —le mira de reojo.

—Pues no debe ser muy lista o estará desesperada... mira que poner a _Ireland_ en el filo, no creo que ni sepa lo significa el romanticismo.

— _Of course_ no tiene ni idea, sigue llamándole zorra —se ríe y el inglés pone los ojos en blanco —. Y aun así... Lo veo tremendamente ilusionado. Insisto. Pidió consejo. ¿Cuándo has visto a _Eire_ pedir consejo? ¿Cuándo has pensado en que le cante a alguien?

—¿Qué crees? ¿Qué le gusta de verdad o algo?

—No lo sé, suena ridículo, ¿no?

—En realidad sí... —no tan burlón.

—Pero quiere una novia...

— _Really?_

—Algo así ha insinuado. Y no habla de otra cosa más que de ella.

—Debe ser por _Scotland_... siempre le está imitando.

—Eso o Alba no deja de presumir las maravillas del sexo frecuente —ojos en blanco. Inglaterra le mira de reojo—. Ya sabes lo basto que es.

— _Yes_ , pero no sabía que _Scotland_ hablara de ello.

—Más bien _Eire_ se muere de la envidia... Y Alba machaca —vueeeeelve a mirar su teléfono.

—Ah, ¿ves? Es cosa de _Scotland_ como sea.

—Bueno, _Eire_ nunca ha sido muy brillante... No es nada que nos sorprenda...

—¡Tenemos que descubrir quién es!

—Ehm... _Yes..._ —asiente mirándole de reojo—. A saber, no ha soltado prenda...

—Debe ser alguien que conocemos entonces —aparca en el hotel.

—O alguien que no —se encoge de hombros—, supongo también que si tan colgado está, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano.

—Le preguntaré.

Le mira de reojo antes de bajarse pensando que eso puede ser contraproducente y luego se encoge un poquito de hombros pensando que si él le dice será por idiota. Y ahí es cuando le llega el mensaje de que ya está.

—¡Ahh! ¡Al fin! —sonríe nerviosito vacilando en si marcar o no el número de Galia, decir mejor sacar las flores del coche y mirar a Inglaterra—. Ya ha terminado, voy a subir.

—Corre a ver si aún te quiere o prefiere las manos de un relojero —se burla. Gales le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—Empiezo a pensar que te da envidia.

—No tanta como te dará a ti —se baja detrás.

—Ninguna envidia, te lo he dicho ya —nunca lo sacaras de ahí. Toma sus rosas del asiento de atrás y camina hacia el hotel.

El inglés le sigue habiéndose olvidado del incidente del beso. Gales va directo al ascensor donde para mala fortuna de todos, debe toparse con Suiza de frente.

Inglaterra entra buscando a Francia, sonriendito. Francia debe estar existiendo en algún sitio, probablemente en el mismo que estaba antes, hablando con alguien tan tranquilo. Quizás con Austria y Liechtenstein si le entró el _troll_.

Inglaterra le mira y piensa en que le gustaría acercársele y abrazarle por la espalda y luego darle su rosa... y quizás darle un beso otra vez... Y cuando recuerda que antes le ha besado se queda pálido y paralizado.

Suiza, que al ver a Gales se ha sonrojado como pocas veces, simplemente le ha bordeado y caminado hacia afuera del ascensor sin decir nada más, buscando a Austria un poco histéricamente con la mirada. Actividad, como imaginarán, realmente tranquilizadora para el galés, que se sube nervioso preguntándose qué tanto ha pasado en su ausencia.

En su aceleración y por caminar mirando al suelo una vez localizado Austria, Suiza choca un poquito con Inglaterra sin notarlo.

— _P-Pardon..._ —susurra saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Inglaterra parpadea con el golpe y se acuerda de lo que acaba de hacer, yéndose detrás. El suizo se acerca a Austria, se humedece los labios y habla con solemnidad, casi como si le dijera que Galia ha muerto en el procedimiento.

—He terminado ya —indica interrumpiendo cualquier conversación del austriaco, ya sea que hable con Francia, con Lili o en silencio consigo mismo. Austria se vuelve a Suiza, sin sonreír cuando llega Inglaterra.

—Ah, Suisse... _Bonjour..._ —Francia le sonríe notando, además, que Suiza está hablando en francés. Suiza da un saltito porque no se había enterado, mira a Francia un instante, se vuelve a Austria sin contestar.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta Austria mientras Inglaterra se queda por ahí a escuchar.

—Ehh... Ha... Ido... —carraspea y le mira —, bien. Galia... Galia... No es agresiva como mi madre.

Austria asiente y Suiza le mira con carita de circunstancias sin poder evitarlo. El austriaco aparta la mirada, queriendo olvidarse de esto cuanto antes.

Francia mira toda la escena levantando una ceja... Pero la atención se le desvía a Inglaterra sin poder evitarlo.

—He conseguido que se deje sacar sangre —cuenta Suiza a Austria, sentándose a su lado, más cerca de lo que se sentaría habitualmente. Pone su maletín de doctor en sus piernas y saca una pequeña hielerita —. Tengo que llevarlo a un laboratorio.

—Muy bien —levanta las cejas—. ¿No es eso por lo que no quería ir al médico?

— _Ja_. Por lo demás se ve, ehm... Saludable. Quieres... Puedo pedirle a _Liechtenstein_ que lo lleve o puedes acompañarme... O...

—Lo que prefieras. ¿Se ha quejado mucho?

—¿Del piquete? _Nein..._ Estaba contándome de cuando, Ehm, conoció a _Vater_. No se ha enterado siquiera —le mira a la cara y se relaja un poco al ver que no pasa nada tan tremendamente grave. Le busca tomarle de la mano en un gesto extraño. El austriaco le mira de reojo con eso, dejándole hacer y Suiza le acaricia un poco con el pulgar —. Voy a tener pesadillas.

—¿Por?

—He visto exactamente el lugar donde estuviste nueve meses guardado —le mira a la cara de reojo. Austria aprieta los ojos —. Compartirás mis pesadillas.

—Yo no lo he visto.

Suiza suspira sintiéndose, cosa rara, tremendamente cansado... Como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Se le recarga un poquito encima.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? ¿Tú estás bien? —devuelve el de anteojos.

— _Nein_ , no mucho —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, creo que no quiero ver a tu madre en un buen tiempo —se encoge de hombros y le aprieta un poquito la mano, se gira con Liechtenstein —. Necesito un favor —ella le mira solicita—. ¿Sabes dónde está Canadá? ¿Podría acompañarte a llevar esto a un laboratorio cercano?

Liechtenstein sonríe mucho y asiente.

—Ten cuidado, no hables con extraños. ¿Traes tu pistola? —pregunta bajando el tono.

— _Ja._

—Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo sin saber realmente si decir algo más o no o... Que en realidad. Incapaz de leer su inexpresividad. Ella vuelve a asentir y como Austria no dice nada recoge los viales y se va a por Canadá.

—Quieres... ¿Comer algo? —vacila un poco mirando a Austria otra vez.

— _Ja_.

Suiza traga saliva con lo escueto, levantándose sin mirar a nadie más y el austriaco se va detrás.

xoOXOox

Francia sonríe a Inglaterra con brillito maligno en los ojos, que parpadea, se sonroja y esconde la rosa a la espalda.

—¿Has vuelto por más?

—Por... ¿eh? —pasito atrás. El francés sonríe más.

—Ven, siéntate aquí... —palmaditas en sus piernas. Inglaterra abre más los ojos y niega con la cabeza aun escondiendo la flor a la espalda. Francia inclina la cabeza —. ¿No te atreves? —pica un poquito.

—¡No quiero!

—Mmm...

El _lappin_ frunce el ceño. Francia extiende las manos hacia él y se estira un poco para intentar agarrarle el chaleco y atraerle hacia sí, a lo que el inglesito traga saliva y da un par de pasitos hacia él cuando tira del chaleco. El galo sonríe al ver que sí se deja capturar, recorriéndose un poco en el sillón para dejarle espacio y que se siente a su lado.

—¿Dónde estabas, eh? —le sonríe. El otro carraspea y se sienta acomodándose las manos a la espalda —. Qué tienes... ¿Qué escondes? —pregunta al notar la incomodidad.

—Estaba... con _Switzerland_ y con _Wales_ luego.

—Oh... _Galles_... Interesante —le abraza de los hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla aún intentando ver qué esconde.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos echándose para atrás e intenta no aplastar la rosa. El francés parpadea y le mira un poco extrañado pero no dice nada, al final se está dejando abrazar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con _Suisse_ y _Autriche?_

— _W-What?_

—¿O ya le dijiste a _Suisse?_ —besito en la oreja.

—¿D-Decirle qué? —saca las manos de atrás para apartarle un poco y echarse atrás, sonrojado.

—Del placer que te causo al hacer el amor... ¿Qué va a ser?

—No le voy a de... ¡no lo haces!

Francia se ríe un poco poniéndole una mano en la pierna y el inglés le enclasta la rosa en la cara para apartarle.

El latino se echa para atrás un poco y levanta las cejas sin saber con qué le ha dado, levanta la mano para tocar y espero que la rosa no tenga espiniitas. Pero claro que las tiene, es una rosa ¡Ya podrían habérselas quitado! ¡Debe haberle picado! ¡Cielos Inglaterra, eres un bestia!

—¡Aaaaauuu! —protesta apretando los ojos y deteniéndole de la muñeca, huyendo de las espinas.

—¡Aaaah! —nota que la ha sacado e intenta esconderla otra vez, pero Francia sigue deteniéndole de la muñeca pensando que va a picarle otra vez.

—¿Pero qué haceeees? —protesta abriendo los ojos una vez las espinas de la rosa están lejos de su cara

—¡Eres un tonto!

—¿Por qué me atacas con un... —pausa hasta que entiende, deteniéndose la mejilla donde le ha hecho un rasguñito —... a rosa? Oh.

—¡No es una rosa! —sigue chillando, bien, Inglaterra.

—Es... ¡Una rosa! —sonríe un poco aún sin soltarle la muñeca, peleando.

— _No!_ —pelea también para esconderla pero el francés intenta tomarla con la otra mano, y el torpe se pica.

—Aaaau!

—¡Tonto! ¡No la toques! —Da un saltito quitando la mano.

—¡Pero me trajiste una flor!

—¡No es para ti!

—¿Y para quien es si no? —intenta agarrarla otra vez. Es SU flor.

—Para mí.

—¡Qué va a ser para ti! ¡Me trajiste una rosa sorpreeesaaaa!

— _Noooooo!_

— _Ouiiii!_ —se le echa encima un poco.

— _Noo!_ —intenta pelear un poco, más el francés le abraza igual—. ¡Sueltameeee!

—¡No quiero! ¡Dame mi flor! —le abraza también con la pierna.

—Waaah! —mueve brazos y piernas, pero sin hacerle daño, sólo en protesta. Francia sonríe un poco sin soltarle y le abraza con más fuerza.

—¿Eres un romántico, lo sabes? —pregunta suavecito en su oído buscándole el anillo al cuello.

—¡No lo sooooy! —chilla un poco y el anillo está ahí.

Lo aprieta con la mano y trata de relajarse abrazándole, intentando que él se relaje también. El inglés se esconde un poco y lo que pasa es que oooootra vez, estáis en mitad de la recepción. Sí, sí... ¡Es que no hay privacidad en este país! Francia le ayuda a esconderse un poco.

— _Merci_ —susurra sonriendo.

—Eres un tontoooooo…

—Uno que te quiere mucho —se ríe.

—Noooooo —creo que sólo grita por gritar.

—¿Ahora sabes hasta lo que siento o no siento? —se ríe un poco —. Tú eres un tonto y me gusta mi rosa.

—¡Yo no soy tonto! —conste que no ha dicho que no sea tuya, eso es lo más que va a admitir. El galo sonríe satisfecho y le da un beso en el cuello o en donde se deje... Cabeza quizás.

—¿Que dice _Suisse?_ ¿Y _Galles?_ —pregunta intentando cambiar el tema para calmarle.

— _Wales_ me ha dicho una cosa sobre _Ireland_ —recuerda que quería preguntarle. Francia levanta las cejas y se paraliza un poquito.

—T-Te ha dicho una cosa... ¿Qué cosa? —empieza titubeante pero pregunta lo más tranquilo posible.

—Dice que le gusta una chica, que le gusta de verdad. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Francia sigue con las cejas levantadas.

—Ehm... _Ireland?_ ¿Que a _Ireland_ le gusta una chica? Vaya... Ehh... ¿Qué chica?

—No me lo ha dicho. ¿Tú has notado algo? Dicen que no le ha dicho a nadie.

—Yo... No he hablado mucho con él —vacila un poquito —, tampoco le he prestado demasiada atención. Tú... ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—No... Yo creo que es alguien a quien conocemos, quizás _Scotland_ sepa.

—Oh... Puedo preguntarle si quieres.

Inglaterra asiente, sonriente. El francés sonríe un poco sin que le encante la idea de saberlo y no podérselo decir. Es por su bien, para ahorrarle un disgusto. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo tomó _Galles_ el asunto de _Suisse_ "toqueteando" a _maman_?

—Finge que no le importa, pero _Switzerland_ estaba _suuuper_ incómodo.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Preferiría a _Suisse_ para _maman_ que el tonto de tu hermano... —protesta un poco aunque sonríe de lado.

—Bueno, a _Switzerland_ le gusta mucho Austria.

— _Oui_ , ya lo sé... Y también debe gustarle _maman_ , en realidad ya le viste ahora que volvió —risita maligna.

—Claro que sí, de hecho quiero hablar con él a solas.

—¿Con _Suisse?_ ¿Me contarás que dice?

—Mmmm... Depende de lo que diga.

—¿Que puede decir que no me cuentes?

—Pues no sé, no sé qué debieron hacer.

—Oh, ¿crees que hicieron algo? _Suisse?_

—Pues no lo sé, no lo subestimes.

—No es subestimarlo... Al contrario. Sólo creo que él es sumamente firme en sus ideas, y cuadrado. Difícil doblarle.

—Es más divertido de lo que parece —sonríe. Francia levanta una ceja.

— _Suisse?_ Si es más recto que una regla.

—¡No tanto!

—Dame un sólo ejemplo de qué no es "tanto".

—Pues el LSD.

— _Merde..._ —risas —, ¿uno distinto?

—Mmmm…. la absenta.

—Vale, puede que lo subestime. Pero no va a tirarse a mi madre —se ríe otra vez.

—Pues tirársela no pero... puede haber un accidente.

—¿Accidente?

—Pues roces o cosas así, lo hemos hablado antes.

—¿Hablaron de ello? ¿Qué le diste? ¿Instrucciones? —sonríe divertido.

— _Nooo!_

—¿Cómo tocar a mi madre y que ella lo disfrute?

— _NOOOO!_ —se sonroja más.

—Debes saber algo sobre cómo tocarla... Aunque él también considerando que tiene experiencia con... _Autriche_.

— _What?_

—Algo debe saber hacer, ¿no crees? Considerando que _maman_ se parezca... —arruga un poco la nariz.

— _B-B-But... But..._ —imaginado un poquito de… el francés le sonríe.

—¿Qué estás imaginando?

—Pues que nosotros no...

—¿Que tú no sabes tocarme? —levanta las cejas e Inglaterra creo que debe implosionar —. Nadie me toca mejor que tú —asegura en su oído.

Y no sé qué sea lo siguiente a la implosión…. El renacimiento como un fénix. Se esconde súper waaaaaaaaaah y Francia sonríe abrazándolo con fuerza... Y es que le encaaaaanta.

— _Wales_ se quiere casar con tu madre —susurra al cabo de un rato. Francia toma aire profundamente y hace los ojos en blanco, aunque traga saliva no tan feliz.

—¿Cuántas veces se lo ha pedido ya? —tono de no tomárselo muy en serio…

— _I don't know_ , le he contado lo de tu padre.

—¿Qué de mi padre?

—Pues que se casó con ella.

—Ah, eso... No debe haberlo tomado bien, ¿no hizo un drama? —pregunta aún pensándose el asunto de la boda.

— _Yes,_ creo que sí... aunque luego dijo que eso les había unido más.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño y mira de reojo a la cara de Inglaterra.

—Mi madre no... Ella no es como soy yo.

—¿Eh?

—No sé si se lo ha pedido realmente, porque _maman_ podría decirle que sí. _Papa_ me hizo pensar en eso cuando fui a su casa.

—Le he dicho que se case con ella en _Notre Dame_ el día del _entente_ —sonrojito. El galo levanta las cejas y se separa un poco para mirarle mejor.

— _Quoi?_

—Y que haga la recepción en ese restaurante y que sirva ese vino... y que regale candados para colgar del puente.

—Oh... ¡Eso! —levanta aún más las cejas y sonríe levemente —. Cielos, sería el mayor...

—Estaba fastidiándome, así que tuve que decirle que esa era la forma en que TÚ querrías hacerlo... y luego dijo que seguramente me pediría que yo fuera su padrino.

—¿Y aun así dijo que sí? —se ríe—. ¿Diciéndole que sería la manera en que yo querría hacerlo? Qué idiota, seguro piensa que él me robaría la idea o algo así, "mira cómo me caso con tu madre en la boda de tus sueños". No tendría idea —arruga la nariz porque aun así no quiere que se case con su madre. Inclina la cabeza —. Y tú... ¿Su padrino?

— _Yes..._ ¿te imaginas? Y tú llevarías a tu madre al altar... —se sonroja un poquito.

—Me temblarían las piernas de la emoción —confiesa sinceramente mirándole a la cara y pensando en ello.

— _Git!_ —aparta la cara sonrojándose más y sonriendo idiotamente. Francia se muerde el labio, sonriendo con mariposas en el estómago sólo de pensar que fuera posible hacer algo parecido a una boda de verdad...

—¡Y _Galles_ pensando que me fastidiaría!

— _Yes!_

Francia con el corazón TREMENDAMENTE dividido.

—Crees... Dime, ¿crees que vaya en serio? —le mira directamente. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros pensando que además no está seguro de si preferiría no ser el padrino realmente—. No sé si quiero que se casen —confiesa—. Pero...

El británico aprieta los ojos un poco, sabiendo por donde va ese "pero".

—Y aun así sólo seríamos el padrino y el hijo de la novia.

—Pero... —arruga la nariz. El inglés no le mira, Francia suspira un poco—. _Papa_ igualmente no creo que dejara que pasara.

—¿Eh?

—Esa boda, en la que serías el padrino únicamente y yo el hijo de la novia, no creo que _papa_ lo dejara.

—¿Qué crees que haría?

—No sé, no creo que la dejara ir. En concreto si sabe que va en serio. Pero no sé... No sé si _Galles_ de verdad... No sé si ella dejaría a _papa_ y a Germania.

—En fin... —suspira porque tampoco lo sabe. El latino le acaricia un poco el pelo.

—No le creo nada a _Galles_... Sigo pensando que tiene una doble agenda —murmura—, con ganas de molestarme. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que _maman_ se ve feliz...

—¿Una doble agenda?

— _Oui_. Lo he pensado, con todo esto del bebé y lo bueno que ha sido y todas esas cosas... No lo sé, algo me huele mal.

—¿Y qué crees?

—Y yo que sé. ¡Cómo se atreva de verdad a lastimar a mi madre, te juro que yo mismo voy a ir a lastimarle a él!

—No creo que la lastime, parece de verdad interesado en que funcione.

—Mmm... Mmmmmm... —carita de sospecha, pensándoselo un poco antes de acercarse y robarle un beso rápido e inesperado.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se sonroja de golpe.

— _Je t'aime_ —sonríe sabiendo que se ha salido con la suya, separándose y el conejito vuelve a esconderse —. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

* * *

 _Para lo mal que se llevan los Brits, aun me gusta como se llevan ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	21. Chapter 21

Después del encuentro incómodo con Suiza en el elevador, preocupado, no va a negarlo, Gales se acerca a la puerta del cuarto acomodando las flores. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y va a tocar la puerta... Vacila y opta por sacar su llave.

— _Hello? Galia, my love?_

—¡Ah! ¡No digas eso! —risas. Gales levanta una ceja callándose y quedándose un poquito inmóvil. Ehm... Escuchando—. _Non, non, Rome_... no seas malo —más risas—. En realidad Britania me había asustado.

Frunce el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Claro, le había hablado a él y corriendo al otro maldito interesado. Cierra la puerta con suavidad. Ella se ríe un poco más de algo y Gales hace los ojos en blanco muy conforme con su entrada triunfal.

Mira alrededor, la cama tendida incluida, sus cosas aún ahí. Pone las rosas en la mesa y trata de aguzar el oído.

—No, no, sí que se parece a Germania, pero no del todo... no, es muy dulce conmigo... Ah, eso es porque tú eres un peligro.

Se sienta en la cama pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, pensando que no necesariamente quiere seguir escuchando esto.

—No, no, no seas malo, venga _Rome_ , es mi hijo. Además ya te he dicho que a mí no me ha dejado... ¡No te ríaaas! —protesta riéndose un poco también —. Pero lo ha hecho súper suave las cuatro veces que me la ha metido —añade.

Gales aprieta los ojos con eso. No la "había dejado". Y con la siguiente frase abre los ojos como PLATOS y se le arruga el corazón.

— _Oui_ , más delicado que tú... No sé si decírselo a _Cymru_ porque es que ya sabes cómo se pone con eso...

Se obliga a sí mismo a pensar que habla de la mano... o... Algo. Piensa en la actitud de Suiza que no le ha mirado siquiera, muy muy sonrojado. Sigue en silencio y frunce el ceño. ¿"Más delicado que tú"? Qué coño iba a hacer más delicado que Roma. Roma no le ponía un maldito DIU nunca.

—No me molestes con eso, además, seguro va a llegar pronto. ¿Sabes que alguien le ha contado de la boda?

Y claro, él era el idiota que "ya sabía cómo se ponía" si se acostaba con alguien más que le metía cuatro veces algo de manera más delicada de como se la metía Roma. Se humedece los labios con esto de la boda, esperando la siguiente frase.

—De verdad que yo quiero creerte _Rome_ pero...

—Galiaaa…

—Pero volviendo a lo otro si puedo _Suisse_ va a ser el único que me lo... —saca la cabeza—. _Cymru!_ No te he oído entrar... tengo que dejarte, ya está aquí... _oui, oui,_ y yo... _oui, adieu_ —se despide ella colgando.

— _Switzerland_ va a ser el único que te lo... —suelta intentando completar la frase, sentado en la cama, mientras prende la televisión, sin mirarla si es que sale.

—Haga —sonríe guardándose el teléfono y acercándose para darle un beso. Gales la mira de reojo y se quita un poquito del beso para que no se lo dé en los labios del todo. Ella parpadea y se separa inclinando la cabeza

—¿Cómo ha ido, eh? —pregunta tratando de sonar normal.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa? —notándole extraño. El británico se encoge de hombros y mira otra vez a la tele.

—"Bien", cuanta información.

—Pues ha sido rápido y no me ha dolido ni nada —tan feliz. Gales suspira cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y ya? No me parece que haya sido rápido, se ha tomado una vida entera —murmura peleando consigo mismo.

—Pues es lo que se tarda me parece, no me ha dicho que haya habido ninguna complicación.

—Bueno, eso es bueno y me alegra —abre los ojos y la mira de reojo. Luego mira a la mesa —. Te he traído algo.

Galia levanta las cejas y mira también.

—¡Oh! ¡Rosas! ¿Son para mí? ¡Son preciosas! —se levanta a verlas. Él la mira de arriba a abajo al levantarse, sin moverse de la cama.

—Y... ¿Cómo fue el procedimiento?

—Bien, de verdad, _Suisse_ es muy hábil y me ha tratado muy bien.

—¿En qué consiste?

—Pues es eso que nos contó en casa —porque para ella es obvio. El británico la mira fijamente, y se humedece los labios otra vez.

—Entiendo.

—Ya sabes que las palabras esas complicadas me cuestan y se me dan mal...

—Parecías tener bastante fluidez al teléfono, no noté que se te dieran mal las explicaciones detalladas, _my love_ —bastante ácido.

—¿Eh? Ah... con _Rome, Rome_ es diferente porque él siempre sabe lo que quiero decir... igualmente no le estaba explicando el proceso.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo si quieres a que le hables de nuevo a _Rome_ , ya que te entiende tan bien y a él sí le puedes contar cada intimidad... —frunce el ceño. Galia se acerca con las flores en la mano y se sienta a su lado.

— _Non_ , ya le he dicho cuando ha llamado que te estaba esperando y que hablaríamos cuando volviera a casa.

—Es decir, a mi claramente no vas a contarme y en mi cara me lo dices tan tranquila. Porque yo no soy _Rome_.

—¿Pero contarte qué, _mon amour_?

—Lo que le has dicho a él que no sabes si vas a contarme porque yo me pongo no sé de qué manera. Bien, hoy aprendemos, _my dearest_ , que también puedo ponerme de maneras si no me dices las cosas.

—¿Has oído eso? —aprieta los ojos.

—Entré, te llamé y estabas ocupada al teléfono.

—Es algo... es que...

—Puedes no contarme si no quieres. Puede gustarme o no.

—Ya sé que no te gustará que no te cuente y quieres que lo haga —suspira derrotada.

—Sí, sí quiero que me cuentes. Me preocupa que creas que no quiero que me cuentes o que no voy a "soportarlo".

—Sí que vas a soportarlo...

—¿Entonces qué pasa? Lo siento, Galia, pero el día de hoy cada cinco minutos tengo la sensación de que si no me cuido poniéndome celoso, estoy siendo un estúpido.

— _Suisse_ me sacó sangre después... y no me hizo daño.

—¿Cuatro veces? ¿Más delicado que _Rome?_

— _Oui_ , cuatro veces, cuatro viales de esos... —véase que ella piensa que tiene que sacar la aguja y volverle a pinchar con cada uno.

—¿ _Rome_ cuando te ha sacado sangre?

—No, él ha hecho un chiste sexual.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendías no contarme? ¿Sabes? Detesto, detesto estarte cuestionando, Galia, lo detesto. Creo que aguanto cada cosa que haces, si te mete mano _Rome_ , o si te la mete Germania... Tengo toda la paciencia posible con ese tema, no me parece merecer no poder yo ser quien elige si aguanta algo o no.

—¡Eso!

—¿Que te sacó sangre? —levanta las cejas y ella asiente. Gales la mira y traga saliva —. _Ok_ —susurra desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que tengo unas tremendas ganas de creerte...

—¿Y qué te lo impide?

—Sé que no es verdad. Es absurdo que creas que voy a ponerme mal porque te sacó sangre cuando ya hubiera querido yo conseguir sacarte sangre cuando estabas embarazada —la mira y niega con la cabeza —. No te acuso, Galia, pero no me trates como a un idiota.

—Nunca dije que fueras a ponerte mal, no quería decírtelo porque sabía que me reñirías y me dirías que no es tan malo como yo decía.

Gales se tumba en la cama con los brazos cubriéndose la cara y la gala suspira mirando las flores, acariciando una.

—Esperaba pasar el día en la cama contigo, ¿sabes? No pasarlo teniendo dudas y peleando contigo por celos cada hora.

—Aun podemos hacer eso.

—Ven aquí —pide estirando los brazos hacia ella.

Galia se le echa un poco encima y él la mueve para que se acueste sobre él. La gala sonríe, situándose. Gales le pasa las manos por el pelo sosteniéndoselo para que no se le venga a la cara. Ella cierra los ojos moviendo un poco la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento.

—Cuando estaba con _France_... O cuando creía estar con _France_... Tenía tantas ganas de creer cada cosa que decía... Aún cuando fuera obvio que era mentira. Aun se ríen de mí...

Ella le mira un poco desconsolada.

—No tengo por qué no creerte fuera de un trozo de conversación y _Switzerland_ sonrojado y sin mirarme ni hablarme al salir del ascensor... —suspira—, la realidad es... que no confío en tu fidelidad y me cuesta mucho trabajo... aceptar que te acuestes con más gente. Lo intento...

—No me he acostado con _Suisse_ y no quiero que te sientas mal —le acaricia la cara—. De verdad.

—Podríamos... ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —sigue la caricia.

— _Oui_.

—¿Podríamos... limitar tus posibles parejas sexuales? —vulnerable. Ella parpadea.

—De verdad no me he acostado con _Suisse_. Ni lo haría a pesar de que es verdad que me gusta, pero no quiero que deje de querer a Austria.

Gales parpadea lentamente ante esa declaración.

—¿Y si no estuviera Austria?

—Austria es mi hijo, no quiero que no esté.

—Tengo que aprender a vivir con esto, ¿verdad? —aprieta los ojos.

—Es cruel que me lo preguntes... y si tú hubieras tenido oportunidad con _France_ , ¿estarías conmigo?

—No. Pero si _France_ viniera ahora, no me acostaría con él. Ni con él ni con nadie más —se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza, consciente de que esto es un callejón sin salida.

—Igual que yo no lo he hecho con _Suisse_.

—Porque no quieres que Austria le deje, yo no figuro en tu argumentación, _my love_.

—Tú me quieres aunque _Rome_ y _Germania_ hagan cosas tontas, se sobre entiende que te quiero muchísimo y no quiero hacerte más daño a ti, pero no sé si sea motivo suficiente, por eso argumento sobre mi hijo —inclina la cabeza.

—A pesar de _Rome_ y de _Germania_ te quiero. ¡A pesar! —susurra sonriendo un poco.

—Si soy sincera contigo, ha sido excitante, porque me gusta que los hombres me toquen, pero no... De verdad que no tienes que preocuparte de ello, de verdad te prefiero —le acaricia con la mejilla. Gales aprieta los ojos y arruga la nariz, pero la abraza con más fuerza.

—Excitante... Bien, prefiero oír eso. Aún con todo. Suena más sincero —abre los ojos y de golpe gira hasta ponerse sobre ella, deteniéndose con los brazos para no aplastarla. La gala le mira a los ojos y él le sostiene la mirada —. Así que te gusta que los hombres te toquen, ¿eh?

Galia cierra los ojos, sonríe y levanta la barbilla.

—¿A ti no te gusta que te toquen las mujeres?

—A mí no me tocas más que tú —le da un beso en la barbilla —, con esa lógica... _Yes._ Me encanta que me toquen las mujeres. Sabes... ¿Sabes qué concluyo de esto?

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta mirándole de nuevo.

—Que no te toco lo suficiente —sonríe aplastándola un poquito y sonrojándose levemente —, voy a tener que corregir eso de inmediato —sonrisa. Galia le abraza y se ríe—. Es la única opción que me dejas. Voy a ganarte, toda, completa para mí —sonríe.

Ella le busca un beso y el británico se lo devuelve cerrando los ojos, con muchas, muchas ganas de que Galia logre con rapidez que se le vaya la olla… Probablemente lo haga. Gales se lo agradecerá eternamente y no pretende salir de ahí hasta mañana. Que se caiga el mundo si quiere.

xoOXOox

¿Qué jugaremos hoy? Hoy tocaaaaaaa… ¿Cricket? No porque no están los brits.

 _Baseball_ por órdenes de América. Dice Canadá que a él le prometieron _Hockey_ y que ayer ya jugaron _basket_ porque lo dijo América. Aunque no creo que nadie le escuche porque igual se ha ido con Lili. Puede tocar hockey... Ahora que vuelva con Lili.

Así que Seychelles, la niña de los trópicos, tiene vacaciones en el banquillo hoy. E Irlanda revolotea por ahí porque sus hermanos no están por ahora... Puede que Francia e Inglaterra sí hayan ido a verles… O puede que aún no lleguen. De hecho Escocia e Inglaterra deberían estar al llegar.

La africana está como un chocolate debajo de todas esas sudaderas y mantas que le han prestado, junto a Liechtenstein, mientras Canadá les pregunta a las dos si están bien por vez diez millones tres.

Irlanda se sienta junto a Escocia en cuanto llega, que está preguntándole a Bélgica si ella va a jugar, mientras se pone sus patines. Bélgica vacila porque no es buena patinando en lo absoluto, así como para jugar Hockey. Ella da un saltito cuando Irlanda aparece a su lado.

— _Hello_ —les sonríe a ambos tontamente.

—¿Qué pasa, gusano? —saluda el escocés aun atándose los cordones.

—Adivina.

Escocia se detiene un segundo y le mira de arriba abajo. El menor sonríe un poco y mira a Bélgica de reojo. Se sonroja levemente y se rasca la nuca, no olvidemos que el irlandés debe tener al menos un moretón del golpe de ayer.

— _Cymru_ me dijo que lo de ayer fue un DESASTRE.

— _Ah, Yes_... Fue un DESASTRE, pero hoy me pidió perdón —sonrisa de campeón. El escocés levanta una ceja y Bélgica también levanta las cejas sin decir nada.

— _Well_ , por lo menos...

—Y no le digan a nadie... _But..._ Tengo una cita —triunfante. Escocia levanta mucho las cejas ahora sí.

—¿Con quién?

— _Bloody hell_ , cómo que con quién _you arsehole._

—Pues... con quién es con quién. _Who in the hell_ quiere salir contigo con la cara medio partida?

—¡Pues quién va a ser! ¡Ella, la tonta que me la partió! —sonríe aún y se sonroja un poquito desviando la cara.

— _What?_ ¿Te parte la cara y luego te invita a salir? —no te hagas el idiota que tú también le metiste un buen golpe a Bélgica en Bruselas en una cita. Bélgica se ríe un poco con eso.

—Están locos en esta familia —declara la chica e Irlanda la mira frunciendo el ceño un poquito con eso, luego mira otra vez a Escocia.

—Nah, nada más es que bebemos mucho —se encoge de hombros el escocés.

— _Yes_ , me ha partido la cara por tonta. Y de hecho ella está bien loca, porque después de decir que sí iba conmigo a la cita se ha puesto a llorar y no por ir a la cita —se apresura a aclarar sabiendo lo que va a decir el escocés.

—Eso es que se ha arrepentido seguro —suelta igual.

—Noooo —ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco —. No tengo ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no era por eso. Al final se ha dejado que la abrace y me ha llorado encima y sólo se ha calmado cuando le he caaa... Ehm... C-Contado un chiste —sonrooooojo.

—Mmmm... —nada seguro—. Qué te va a decir a ti... ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pues salir con ella cuanto antes.

—No sea que se arrepienta más —se ríe. El irlandés se ríe un poco aunque en el fondo sí piensa que puede arrepentirse conforme pasan las horas.

—Bueno, _arsehole_ , ¿a dónde la llevo?

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

—¡Tú sabes que hay por aquí, es tu _bloody_ casa!

—Qué voy a saber de cosas románticas e idiotas de enamorados... —se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco porque esto sería más fácil si Bélgica no estuviera ahí. Bélgica sonríe un poquito pensando que sí que sabe.

—Hombre... Ayúdale un poquito... —pide sabiendo que seguro debería irse.

—A ver... _what the hell_ has pensado? —pone un poco los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... No he pensado mucho. Quizás el parque o la biblioteca o esas cosas... ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas?

—¿La biblioteca? —levanta las cejas.

—¿La biblioteca? —pregunta Bélgica a la vez sin poder evitarlo.

— _Well_... —se sonroja un poquito —. No sé, es callado y... ¡Yo qué sé!

—No, es que... a ver, no seas idiota, imagínate haciendo eso, ¿cómo crees que va a ser?

Irlanda se imagina y no puede evitar pensar en él con Seychelles besándose en un sillón de la biblioteca.

—No tengo idea —se sonroja de nuevo.

—Nada más piensa en lo que quieres conseguir y cuál es el sitio más propicio para ello.

—¡Hombre! ¡En un hotel ya estamos!

Escocia _Facepalm_.

—Cie-los... —susurra Bélgica.

—Mira... si lo que quieres es hablar con ella, llévala a un lugar tranquilo... a poder ser donde no esté prohibido hablar. Si lo que quieres es tocarla pues llévala a bailar o a ver una peli de miedo o algo así que te de una excusa para hacerlo —las cosas que se aprenden con Francia. Bélgica levanta las cejas sinceramente sorprendida con todas esas estrategias.

—Yo... Bueno, yo... —se rasca la barbilla y mira hacia donde está Seychelles pensando que hablar, quiere, pero... Es que puede irle mal esto. Podrían ir a bailar, aunque él no baila muy bien, pero le gusta mucho la música—. A... ¿Cenar y luego bailar?

—Eso suena a un plan clásico, al menos más que la biblioteca.

—Bah, no es ninguna cosa clásica, ni que fuera _Cymru_ —se revuelve y mira a Bélgica de reojo sonrojándose otra vez, pensando que lleva todo este rato contando de su cita frente a ella y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo vergonzoso del asunto.

—Pues creo que es lo que hizo él en fin de año —tú no, claro.

Bélgica le sonríe a Irlanda y luego mira de reojo a Escocia pensando que ellos dos tambieeeeén habían ido en año nuevo. ¡Incluso con el mismo Irlanda! Conste que no ha dicho que sea algo malo, nada más clásico.

—Entonces la llevo a bailar sin cena y ya... Aunque así no hablamos. No sé, querría hacer algo diferente... ¡Detesto tener que hacer esto en tu casa, con las miles de cosas que podría llevarla a hacer en la mía! Quizás podría llevarla al _bloody_ río o algo así aquí, aunque todo sea feo.

— _What the hell_ te crees que podrías hacer en tu casa que aquí no, imbécil?

—Mostrarle mis acantilados que son considerablemente más espectaculares que los tuyos... Por ejemplo —sonríe un poco.

—¿Hablas de mis acantilados blancos, capullo? No sabes lo que dices.

—Sí que lo sé bien... Además estando aquí en esta ciudad tan... —hace un gesto de desagrado con la mano sin dejar de sonreír—, así. Bueno, ni modo, peor sería estar en casa de la larva.

—Va a ser una buena idea que la lleves a un acantilado, por si a media cita quiere suicidarse —replica sonriendo.

— _Shut the hell up!_ La llevaría ahí por si a media cita tengo que voltearla de cabeza y detenerla sólo de un pie, porque es tonta y hace estupideces.

— _Ah, yes,_ eso les encanta a las tías, eres todo un semental —se burla.

—¿Te acuerdas esa vez con _Cymru?_ —pregunta riendo.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La que casi se nos cae —sonríe relajándose un poco y mirando a Seychelles otra vez, eso sí.

—Como chillaba —sonríe también asintiendo y recordándolo.

—¿Colgaron a tu hermano de un acantilado? —pregunta Bélgica que aún se sorprende con algunas cosas.

—Ehm... bueno, más o menos...

— _But..._ ¡Son enormes esos acantilados! —un poquito escandalizada.

—No se nos iba a caer... Y no fue en la parte de más piedras abajo —se defiende Irlanda —. Nada más fue donde más fuerte son las olas, así la muerte no es inmediata si no que puede ser hasta por hipotermia —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—¡Oh cielos! Y que... Y... Dios mío, ¡suenan a los peores niños del mundo!

—Pero si tú hubieras tenido de hermanos a uno de estos, seguro la muerte te parecía un arreglo perfecto —pica e Irlanda se ríe.

—A él más que a ningún otro. Era como el peor villano que sale en todos los libros... Empeorado —admite—, _God_ , lo pasábamos muy bien.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo se ríe el cabrón? —Escocia se ríe también y le da un golpe en el brazo. Irlanda se masajea el brazo, riéndose aun.

—Querría saber si _Wales and England_ se ríen igual — Bélgica sonríe.

—¡Ah, seguro! Eso y se orinan del terror con algunos recuerdos...

—¿Qué te crees, que ellos eran ángeles?

—Nunca he pensado que _England_ sea un ángel —le sonríe—, pero suena terrible esto de ser el hermano pequeño de ustedes dos.

—No tiene nada que ver con la edad, a mí me tocaba pelear siempre con _my mother_ porque ellos se chivaban.

—Y todas y cada una de las veces le echaba de casa —maaaaás risas de Irlanda. Y justamente es Britania quien llega a la arena de _Hockey_ ahora mismo con alguno de sus nietos, después de notar que Galia no está por la labor de pasar el día de manera visible... Como radar busca y encuentra a Escocia y se acerca a ellos de manera directa.

—Ella no me echaba, era yo quien se largaba —el orgullo...

—Después de que ella le gritaba "¡Láaaargate en este momento de mi vista!" —Irlanda sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza... Y nota a su madre—. ¡Ah! Mira quien viene ahí.

Escocia frunce el ceño y la nota. Bélgica nota el ceño fruncido y le hace un cariñito en el brazo bastante sutil, tragando saliva al ver a Britania, pensando cómo va a escaparse.

— _Hello_ —saluda sentándose al lado de Escocia—. ¿Qué estupidez de deporte es este? ¿Cómo es que tienen un trozo de hielo de _este_ tamaño aquí dentro con el clima que hace afuera?

—Es... —Escocia mira a Bélgica de reojo—. Es patinar encima del hielo como hacíamos en invierno. Ven, vamos por unos patines para ti —decide.

—¿Para mí? No. Voy a sentarme aquí con esta muchachita, que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —sentencia Britania frunciendo el ceño y fulminando a Bélgica.

—Ni hablar, no has jugado a nada desde que estás aquí y tú eras la que daba por culo que quería venir a estar con todos sus hijos —se pone de pie.

—¡Pero no a resbalarme arriba de un hielo! Y ya jugué el día del agua que me tiraste de cabeza. Además quiero hablar con esta chica

—Y yo quiero que te resbales en el hielo —replica tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

—¡No, no! ¡Alba lo digo en serio, quiero hablar con ella! —se resiste un poco/bastante. Pero... Es que no tiene mucho caso.

—No se va a ir a ningún sitio, luego le hablas —replica.

—¡Y tú que estás empeñado en que no le hable ahora! —protesta mientras Bélgica vacila sin saber bien qué hacer e Irlanda se mueeeere de la risa.

—¿Qué es tan importante?

—¡Eres tonto y ciego y no te das cuenta de las cosas que hace! —chilla. Escocia suspira por paciencia.

—¿Qué cosas hace?

—Cosas. Cosas malas contigo y tus hermanos.

—¿Con mis hermanos? —levanta una ceja.

—Pero tú estás tan lelo y tan idiotizado que no te das cuenta de lo que es muy evidente —claro, cuando lo dicen. El escocés frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco —. ¡Pero tiene muy malas intenciones! ¡Me lo han dicho dos personas diferentes!

—Pues ya sois tres personas que podríais compraros una vida en vez de meteros en las de los demás. A ver, qué coño te han dicho —se cruza de brazos. Ella se sonroja un poquito.

—A ella le gusta _France_ y lo que quiere es separarle de _England_ para quedarse con él.

Escocia mira fijamente a Britania unos segundos. Britania se revuelve.

— _And?_

—¿No te parece suficiente?

—Teniendo en cuenta que a mí me pasa lo mismo, más bien me parece algo que tenemos en común —tan cínico. La pelirroja parpadea y Escocia sonríe de lado.

— _What?_

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —se encoge de hombros.

—¿T-Tú quieres separar a _France_ de _England?_ —se sonroja un poco con la acusación.

—Ah, ¿eso no te lo han contado? —finge sorprenderse. Britania parpadea otra vez.

— _No!_ ¡Pero si tú estás con ella, y es _England_ el que está con _France!_

—Ajá. Y ahora están las cosas en su sitio, ¿por qué quieres que me pelee y vuelvan a funcionar mal?

—No quiero que te pelees, quiero vigilarla.

—Vigílame a mí, más bien. _France_ es tan imbécil que antes vendría a por mí —responde intentando que Bélgica no oiga eso.

De hecho no creo que Bélgica esté escuchando, al menos Britania está en susurritos intentando que no oiga o llevándose a Escocia más lejos.

—Además ¿a qué viene esa doble moral de reñirme sobre mí...? —vacila—. Si _Belgium_ quiere o le gusta alguien más cuando tú estás con semejante capullo. No hago más que imitarte, _mum_.

—¿A... por ti? —levanta las cejas porque esto es complicado y se sonroja un montonal con lo que dice—. ¡No! No estoy... ¡Deja de darme las culpas a mí!

—Deja de ser mala y atacar a _Belgium_ portándote tú como una zorra poco comprensiva que nada más espera a que haga algo mal para señalarla y ponerla en evidencia —replica seriamente. Ella parpadea y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acabas de decir que YO me porto como una zorra?

—No he oído NADA bueno sobre ella salir de tu boca.

—Pues eso es porque ella... Ella es... Desagradable. ¡Eso no es mi culpa! Y sólo quiere cosas malas contigo —sigue con el ceño fruncido —. De hecho tú tampoco dices nada bueno, sólo confirmas las cosas malas cada vez que yo las digo.

—Para que entiendas de una puta vez que me la sudan y dejes de portarte como alguien odioso.

La británica se cruza de brazos y los aprieta mirando a Bélgica de reojo.

—Ella es divertida, inteligente, dulce y se esfuerza mucho por tratar de agradarte y tú nada más pagas su esfuerzo con desprecio y chismes maliciosos. Empiezas a llenarme los huevos con tanto despropósito.

—Tú también dices cosas horribles todo el tiempo, jamás te he oído decir nada bueno, y actúas cada vez de manera insoportable sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo —le mira a él de reojo, sonrojadita—. Yo al menos intento arreglarlo y que no haga las cosas mal, no es como que esté de verdad intentando separarles.

—¿Que yo me esfuerce para qué? ¿Para qué te guste? No, _mum_. A mí me la suda ampliamente si a ti te gusta o no, a quien tiene que gustarle es a mí y ni por asomo creo que esté haciendo nada mal así que como sigas jodiendo, te lo digo muy claro, voy a elegirla a ella.

— _No, idiot._ Hablo de _Rome_ —hace los ojos en blanco y frunce el ceño sonrojándose más—. No soy tan idiota como para ponerte a elegir entre tu _bloody girlfriend_ y yo.

—¿Qué yo diga algo bueno de ese capullo? ¿Eso esperas? —cambia el peso de pie sonrojándose un poco con el otro asunto.

—No espero que digas eso, maldita sea, pero tampoco te hagas la triste víctima porque ella no me gusta, y mira que no le hago nada tan grave fuera de preocuparme un poco por ti, porque sí que veo que es posible que quiera irse con _France_ —leve sonrojito de nuevo—, cuando no hay tema con el que seas más ponzoñoso conmigo que el tema de el idiota de _Rome._

—Cuando _Belgium_ esté a la altura de un asesino y un vi... —se humedece los labios sin acabar la palabra—. Imbécil incapaz de querer a una sola persona y que no le importa si le rompe el corazón a medio mundo y mate a todos sus amantes, entonces te dejaré comparar tu _bloody_ situación con la mía.

Britania frunce el ceño y suspira.

—No va a gustarme sólo porque sí... Pero bueno, como bien dices en realidad te da igual.

—Se está esforzando, no sé qué más coño quieres que haga. Por qué no vas a protestarle a tu amiga por estar tirándose a _Cymru_ y al capullo y al atontado, ella que SÍ lo hace. O con _France_ que ahora no lo hace pero lo ha hecho TODA LA VIDA lo de tirarse a cualquiera. O a _Seychelles_ que ayer le rompió la cara tu hijo injustificadamente.

—También lo hago, también lo hago. Una cosa no es excluyente de la otra, los cuatro son un desastre —suelta un bufidito —. Y no le estoy haciendo nada a tu noviecita, Alba, ¡sólo pretendía hablar con ella! Quizás al final me convenzan sus "esfuerzos", deja de hacer tanto drama como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible —ojos en blanco. Escocia le mira fijamente a modo de advertencia antes de bajarse hacia el hielo —. Alba...

Ni caso. Arruga la nariz y suspira pensando que vaaaaaaale, que va a intentarlo mirando a Bélgica e Irlanda yendo hacia ellos. Es que… nunca le ha gustado tampoco que Escocia se enoje.

Vamos a ver si consigue realmente "llevarse bien", pero que no se diga que no se esfuerza. Por lo menos... Bélgica, lo hemos intentado. En realidad creo que es posible que Bélgica prefiera el modo "te detesto" al modo "lo intento". Lo digo porque el "lo intento" implica más convivencia.

Irlanda se queda hablando un poco con Bélgica hasta que ve a su madre acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, sonriendo un poquito falsamente para la belga, que traga saliva. Con una conversación muy, muy tensa, Britania le pide a Bélgica que le hable de su... familia. Y bueno. No se crece con España sin poder hablar.

Así que un par de minutos más tarde, Irlanda ve la posibilidad abrirse ante sí, para levantarse y escurrirse hasta el montón de cosas que tiene encima alguien que todo apunta es Seychelles.

—El caso es que ya sabes cómo está con eso de que hace que no ve a _le Russie_ quien sabe cuánto y por eso _Canada_... —le explica Seychelles a Liechtenstein en francés.

Irlanda se humedece los labios, se sonroja e intentando ser natural. Así que se acerca sigilosamente a ellas y de golpe, da un salto de la fila de atrás de butacas a sentarse al lado de Seychelles.

— _Hello!_

Que se mete un susto porque estaba muy enfrascada en el cotilleo con Liechtenstein. La rubia parpadea y saca la cabeza saludando con su habitual tono de voz.

— _Ehm... Hi? You are a new one_ —levanta las cejas mirándola y tratando de acordarse de quién demonios es.

—¡Me has asustado, _psycho!_ —protesta Seychelles.

—No te he hecho nada, no veo a tu amiga muerta del susto.

— _Idiot_ —pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a Liechtenstein que mira a Irlanda e inclina la cabeza sin estar segura si es quien cree. Irlanda la mira de reojo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, chica _homeless,_ o quedamos aquí?

— _What?_ Ahora estoy en una conversación, ¿o no lo ves?

—¡Sí lo veo, no seas histérica! Sólo quiero quedar para hoy.

—Tú eres _Irland_ , ¿verdad? —interrumpe Liechtenstein o lo intenta. Irlanda mira a Seychelles aún con el ceño fruncidito. Parpadea al notar que Lili habla.

—¿Eh?

—Ah, ni caso, _Liechtenstein_. No te le acerques, es una mala influencia —suelta Seychelles.

—¿Mala influencia yo? ¡Ella lo es!

— _Yes_ , eres una mala influencia —replica Seychelles—. Un _psycho!_

El irlandés pone los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe un poco.

— _Come on_ , ven a hablar conmigo un poco —pide tomándola del brazo.

—Ah, es que yo colaboro con _Preussen_ y con _Ungarn_ , ¿sabes? Quería darte las gracias por el video que compraste —suelta Liechtenstein.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Seychelles parpadeando un poco ya que iba a pelear para que Irlanda le soltara. Irlanda la mira... Parpadea y se sonroja.

—T-Tú... _What? No!_

—No le digas a _mein bruder_... pero tenemos algunos nuevos.

—¿Qué videos? —Seychelles les mira a uno y otro. Él se revuelve un poquito sin soltar a Seychelles del brazo.

— _I... Well... I... No, no thanks._ Ningunos vídeos. ¡No sé de qué habla! —responde mirando a Sey de reojo, nervioso.

—De los videos que grabamos en casa de los abuelos en _Rom_. Tenemos uno de todos juntos de antes de que viniera la abuela a esto.

Irlanda aprieta los ojos. Seychelles levanta las cejas porque sabe cuáles son. Y claro, el irlandés se SONROJA.

— _Wait, wait..._ Yo... No compré ese video para mí, claro, fue para molestar a _m-my brothers._

—¿Compras porno amateur? —Seychelles le mira con la boca abierta, medio burlona.

—Ah... entonces... hay algunos más de la abuela —el dinero es el dinero como le han enseñado a Liechtenstein.

—¡No para mí! Ya te dije que era para molestar a... _Wales_. Eso es. ¡Galia cogiendo con _Rome_ , justamente, para darle celos!

—Y de _Egypt_ y Helena hay varios, ¿no fue ese? —se lo piensa, es medio cuadrada también. Seychelles levanta una ceja aun, mirándole burloncita.

— _Yes, of course..._

— _No!_ No fue de _Egypt and Helena_ —triple sonrojo. Seychelles entrecierra los ojos y Liechtenstein parpadea, porque estaba segura...

—Porno amateur lésbico. _How nice._

— _Oh, come on!_ ¡Ya te dije, es de _Cymru!_ Para qué querría yo porno amateur... Bueno, no para que lo querría, pero no necesito ningún porno así —se revuelve sin mirar a Seychelles —. De hecho, no. ¡No creo que debamos hablar de porno! ¡ _Bloody hell_ , chica, que MAL tema de conversación! —protesta para Lili.

—Pues a mí me parece un buen tema —sigue Seychelles burlona mientras Liechtenstein baja la cabeza avergonzadita con el regaño. Pat pat, lo siento Lili.

—¡No! ¡Es un pésimo tema! ¡Yo quiero hablar de hoy en la noche, no de si compro o no porno! Que no compro. No para mí. No esa que ella vende para mí. ¡Ella vende porno! ¡¿Por qué no la críticas a ella?!

—De hecho lo vendió _Preussen_ —se defiende Liechtenstein, agobiada.

—Porque ella es una niña encantadora que sólo intenta sacar un poco de dinero para hacerle cosas dulces y regalos a mi querido hermano mientras que tú eres un _psycho_ vicioso y fetichista a quien le va el porno lésbico amateur —sigue Seychelles. Irlanda se cruza de brazos soltando a Seychelles, súper sonrojado.

—¡No me va el porno lésbico amateur! —aprieta los ojos —. Y tampoco soy vicioso y fetichista. Sólo soy un _bloody bloke_ normal, ¿por qué hemos de estar hablando de esto?

—Mira cómo se picaaa —se ríe un poco. El británico abre un ojo y la mira de reojo sacando vaporcito de agua por las orejas.

—¡Eres tan tonta! Cómo no voy a picarme, voy a hablar de... ¿Qué decías tú de los hombres con verga grande? ¡Tú también tienes fetiches!

—¡Eso no es un es un fetiche, eso es de chicas listas!

—¡Pues esto es de chicos, punto! A todos nos gusta el porno lésbico —bien, así sí que te va a creer que no los compraste.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué dices que no?

—¿Que no? Pues... ¡Joder! Cómo voy a decirte que sí así y de... Ugh. Es un maaaaal tema. Seguro me dices tres veces _bloody psycho_ y me mandas a la mierda y yo...

—Vete a la mierda _bloody psycho_ —le reta. Él entrecierra los ojos y la mira. Seychelles sonríe de lado.

—Pues menos me voy ahora.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues no, ahora no se me da la gana irme a la mierda por mirar porno.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Llevarte aunque sea a rastras y aunque chilles.

— _So gentle._

—O... Chantajearte. Si no vienes conmigo le diré a _England_ lo que hiciste.

— _What?!_

—¡Ha! —sonríe y la chica frunce el ceño.

—¿Y crees que no te romperá A TI la nariz de un golpe?

—¿Eh? _Who?_ _England?_ Pff.

— _Yes!_

—¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa que _England_ intente romperme la nariz? Seguro yo termino rompiéndole tres costillas —se ríe —. Pero a todo esto...

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de salir conmigo? —intenta picarle. Irlanda se sonroja otra vez.

—¡No tengo tantas ganas, tonta! Eres tú la que tiene ganas de encontrar al hombre ideal, ¿no? Pues...

—¡Ha! ¿Y te crees que eres tú?

— _I..._ —se ríe un poco nerviosito—, _Nah, come on!_ Es absurdo, pero tienes que probar de todo para poder elegir al hombre ideal, ¿no? —Se rasca la cabeza pensando que esa respuesta es IDIOTA, debía haberle dicho que sí. Se sonroja sólo con la idea.

—No es necesario probar la mierda para saber que sabrá mal.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso fue rudo de tu parte! —frunce el ceño—. _What the hell._ _Yes_ , seguro yo soy tu hombre ideal, no parecías quejarte en lo absoluto en la cama —tan bestia. La africana aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con eso.

—¡Pues menos te quejabas tú!

—Pues yo no he dicho que me queje, _bollocks!_ ¡Si justo estoy aquí para eso! Eres como... ¡Imposible y tonta!

— _What?_ ¿Nada más estás aquí por sexo? —protesta porque está sensible aun con la regla. El pelirrojo hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose un poco igual porque en realidad... No. Es decir, sí, claro que sí está aquí por eso, pero no NADA MÁS por eso.

—Te juro que si estuviera aquí por sexo se me habrían quitado las _bloody_ ganas con tanto grito, llanto y balonazo —responde con franqueza e impulsivo—. Las putas se portan mejor.

—¡Eres el tío más idiota que existe! —protesta poniéndose de pie, tan hormonal como está.

—¡Pero si eso que te he dicho está bien! —aprieta los ojos y se pone de pie también —. _Bloody hell!_ ¡Si te estoy diciendo que quiero salir contigo, a cenar y hablar y esas mierdas! ¿Qué más quieren las mujeres que uno quiera hacer eso?

—¿Ahora te parecen mierdas? ¡Pues para eso no pienso ir! —chilla y Liechtenstein flipa viéndolos a los dos sin entender nada.

—¡Pues vas a venir igual, porque me has dicho que ibas!

—¡Pues ahora digo que no!

—¡No puedes, dijiste que sí antes! Y te dije que fuéramos entonces porque te ibas a arrepentir, ¿ves? ¡Yo te lo advertí! ¡Ahora no puedes retractarte!

—¡Tú no me dices qué puedo o qué no hacer!

—Sí te digo, y ahora mismo te digo que vas a venir conmigo a una _bloody_ cita de los cojones porque ya sé a dónde vamos a ir y... ¡Dijiste que sí antes! _Come on!_

— _NOO!_

— _WHY NOT, YOU NUTTER?!_

Y Seychelles le da una bofetada en la cara. Irlanda aprieta los ojos y los puños, sonrojándose un montonal, queriendo ahórcala.

—¡A mí no me chilles! —chilla la chica.

— _What the hell is wrong with you?_ —susurra mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— _What the hell is wrong with YOU?_

—Sólo vine a quedar contigo para hoy... Y mágicamente ahora dices que no quieres venir, que porque dije con palabras toscas, la verdad... que es que, _bloody hell_ , ¡sí que quiero salir contigo! —traga saliva y aprieta los ojos—. _What the hell do you want me to do?_ ¿Que me arrastre y te suplique?

Seychelles tiembla un poco y... es que se va a poner a llorar otra vez. Irlanda se pasa las manos por el pelo flipando sin entender al verle la cara.

— _Wh-What..._

Se tapa los ojos con las manos sollozando e Irlanda parpadea realmente descolocado, traga saliva y se le acerca. Y aún le hierve la sangre por la bofetada, no crean que no y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando... Pero es que ella lloraaaa.

Y al final ella sale corriendo y llorando. Levanta las cejas al verla irse corriendo, y suelta el aire agobiado antes de girar y darle una patada a las gradas, enojado con él por decir tonterías, y con la cachetada y con todo. _Bloody hell!_

Liechtenstein se pega un susto ahora.

—L-Lo siento... ¿es mi culpa? —pregunta ella en un susurro.

— _I... I..._ —empieza mirándola agresivo con el ceño fruncido —, _the hell..._ ¿Entiendes algo?

Ella le mira, se humedece los labios sonrojándose un poco y vacila de si decirle o no. El pelirrojo bufa otra vez y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me largo?

—Yo creo... creo que ella...

—¿Ajá?

—No le digas que te lo he dicho... pero creo que tiene la regla —susurra realmente bajito, mirándose las manos.

—¿La qué? —levanta una ceja sin entender. Perdónenle.

—La menstruación —repite mirándole a los ojos y sonrojándose un poquito más.

—La mens... Oh... ¡Ohhhh! —da un pasito atrás y si le hubiera dicho que tiene tres cabezas estaría igual de impresionado.

—¡Pero no le digas nada! —pide nerviosa. Él parpadea, parpadea... Parpadea. Nunca ha tratado con esto.

—¿Y por eso está como... loca?

—Es... complicado —asegura. He de decir que Irlanda está sonrojado... Muy probablemente más que Liechtenstein.

— _I... But... Ehm... Oh_ —se gira a mirar el hielo—, e-entonces eso quiere decir que...

—Es que no lo sé —se mira las manos de nuevo—. Normalmente es divertida y todo eso pero... ¿Sois novios o algo ahora?

—¿N-Novios? Pff... En... _I-I..._ —una risa extraña. Lili le mira de reojo, sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

—¿No estabais hablando de salir?

— _I do not... I... Yes,_ estamos... Ehm, no sé, no sé si vamos a salir —cabizbajo. La sajona parpadea sin entender del todo—. ¿Crees que salga conmigo de todos modos?

—No lo sé...

— _Bloody hell..._ Y si voy... _Ok, no._ _I don't know_. Que complicadas son las mujeres —se sienta dónde estaba antes. Ella le mira de reojo—. No sé qué se hace en estos casos... Resulta al final que he hablado de esto con todos menos con ella —aprieta los ojos... Y hasta entonces nota el asunto este de Sey en sus días = no sexo.

—Pues es que yo a ella no la conozco mucho...

—Ugh... Esto es un desastre —murmura frunciendo el ceño y levantándose otra vez —. No está esperando que vaya tras ella, ¿verdad?

—Quizás... le guste que lo hagas o quizás sienta que la agobias —se encoge de hombros. Muy útil, Lili... Muy útil.

— _Bugger..._ Es decir, es un misterio. Y seguro si me voy puede que le parezca perfecto, o que le parezca un drama.

—Es que no lo sé, sea lo que sea será exagerado, eso es lo que hace la regla... nos pone sensibles —susurra. Irlanda la mira con fastidio.

—Es imposible hacerlo bien con una chica con la regla entonces —se encoge de hombros—, voy a ponerme mis patines y bajar a patinar.

—No es imposible —susurra más mirándose las manos.

— _What?_ —se le acerca otra vez... Ese tono de susurros.

—No es imposible.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Traerle la espada de _Excalibur_ y sacrificar un gallo con ella al amanecer mientras canto un...? —se detiene, levanta las cejas y la vista y mira a su alrededor, teniendo una idea—. ¡Oh!

Liechtenstein le mira.

—Quizás no sea del todo imposible... Es decir, no tiene... —sonríe un poco y mira a Liechtenstein. Se sonroja—. Tú no sabes nada de nada, _ok?_ —medio amenaza. La chica asiente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Es... —mira a todos lados y levanta las cejas y si ríe cuando lo encuentra—, una cosa que nadie entendería. Tú no digas nada, ¿vale? —sale corriendo sin esperar respuesta. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas mirándole irse.

Va hacia las escaleras y sube de dos en dos los escalones, le da la vuelta a la pista por atrás de las gradas, pensando que esto es lo más ridículo que ha hecho nunca, sintiéndose como de quince. Y claro, que desde luego, que lo que pretende hacer es ir a la cabina de música del estadio de hockey, de manera completamente ridícula para ponerle a U2.

Al menos no es él cantando otra vez, porque se lo impedí.

Así que después de forzar la chapa... Ejem... Es brit, esas cosas les salen naturales... De manera que... Repentinamente todas las luces de la pista y el estadio se apagan y él sonríe un poco esperando los gritos de Escocia, que frunce el ceño y grita "¡Eeh!" acercándose a salir de la pista, pensando que se ha ido la luz.

Se prenden las luces azules y rojas. Y Seychelles vuelve a acercarse a por sus mantas junto a Liechtenstein, cara lavada y un poco más tranquila.

Irlanda hace un juego de luces en la pista (ejem y buscándola) y cuando la ve ahí al fin se muerde el labio, nerviosito, porque sabe que sus hermanos van a darse cuenta. De hecho, Escocia ya está subiendo. Liechtenstein le explica a la africana que es Irlanda haciendo algo.

Saca su iPod y conecta el cable de sus audífonos. Busca _Don't Cry_ de _Guns and Roses_ que le parece que le delatan menos que U2... Y pone Play sin notar a Escocia. No, Escocia va a llegar a media canción, para cuando Seychelles esté escondida debajo de las mantas al estilo Inglaterra.

Se asoma a la ventana de vidrio que da a la pista y la localiza, poniéndose nervioso y esperando... Cualquier cosa. Es absurdo y ridículo ponerle esta canción, sí que lo es, pero joder... Pues a estas alturas... Qué. Además no debía enojarse, nadie sabía... No tenían por qué asociarla a ella.

Ah, no, Seychelles la está disfrutando, pero escondida. El irlandés sonríe un poquito pegado al vidrio como niño en dulcería, tarareándola sin notarlo.

— _What the hell?_ —pregunta Escocia en la puerta cuando ha conseguido subir.

Y pega un SALTO, que seguro tira algo, quizás la silla en donde está medio hincado mirando o algo así, además se da un frentazo en el vidrio. Escocia levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

— _What the hell you fuckfard!_ ¡Me asustaste! —protesta sonrojado, recogiendo la silla y sin mirarle.

—¡Pues tú! ¿Qué coño haces?

—Nada, joder, estoy poniendo música.

—¿Y tenías que reventar la puerta?

—Ehh... —se encoge de hombros—. Vete a patinar, anda.

—Joder, creía que alguien había entrado. No hagas el cafre y no pongas tu mierda de música empalagosa.

—¡No es música empalagosa, es _Guns and Roses!_ —protesta porque la otra era más empalagosa, sonrojaaaaado—. ¿Y quién coño va a querer entrar a poner música aquí?

—Y yo qué voy a saber —se encoge de hombros dándose la vuelta para irse. Irlanda se relaja un poco al ver que se va, sonriendo de lado—. Oye... —se detiene, pensando.

— _What?_

—¿Qué con la cita...? Esto no tendrá que ver con eso.

El menor se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir.

—L-L... La... Ehm... No.

Escocia le mira un instante y se vuelve a encoger de hombros, marchándose ahora sí. El irlandés se sienta sonrojaaaaandose y poniéndose las manos en la cara.

—Ugh... Esto es una mierda de música empalagosa y un... Ugh... Ugh Ugh Ugh...

Para entonces se acaba la canción y suena cualquier otra cosa _random_ de su _iPod_ , que probablemente sea igual de empalagosa o más. Y es por mala suerte porque tiene música de todo tipo y claro, tiene que sonar algo ridículo.

Seychelles sonríe debajo de su manta, escuchando. Me parece que son los _Goo Goo Dolls_ con _all that you are_. Pobre niño mío, Escocia se vuelve a la cabina cuando vuelve a estar en el hielo.

— _Bloody hell_ —protesta el irlandés apretando los ojos y cambiándola por algo más... Rudo. Busca lo que sea de rock. Termina poniendo a _Queen_ en su desesperación.

E Inglaterra sonríe entonces, empezando a tararear mientras patina y... cantando a los poco segundos. Francia, que está en la gradas, cerca de la barrera, sonríe al oírlo y le llama y le dice que patine con él.

— _Buddy you're a young man hard man shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day, you got blood on you face, you big disgrace!_ _Waving your banner all over the place!_ —da palmas y trata de dar palmas contra las manos de Francia. Y luego finge tocar el solo de guitarra del final.

Francia que en pro de la historia diremos que se había puesto los patines pero estaba ahí sentadito. Así que trata de no irse de culo con Inglaterra y sus palmas.

Irlanda programa el iPod para música de rock aleatoria, esperando que no toque nada raro, saliendo de la cabina. Francia entra a la pista porque sí que se había puesto los patines antes aunque intentaba escaquearse.

Y al parecer no van a jugar al hockey, van a bailar sobre el hielo o algo así.

El irlandés... No se decide aun qué hacer con la tonta de Seychelles, optando por ponerse los patines. Francia se ofrece a ser el árbitro si prometen no tirarlo.

Así que Irlanda baja muy rudo "sin mirar a Seychelles" hasta donde están sus cosas, tomando los patines y acercándose a la pista para entrar. No que sea una cosa maravillosa en el hielo pero bueno, patina.

Es que... el siguiente en empezar a tararear es Escocia cuando suena _Don't you forget about me_ de _Simple minds_ (que sí, son escoceses). Que además con su voz súper grave y cascada suena genial.

Y es muy probable que sí hagan un numerito de baile en la pista. Es que además, los brits y la música… Gales se va a perder de una divertida.

Francia invita a Bélgica, Britania y Seychelles a la pista. Y manda a Canadá a que traiga a Lili, punto. Seychelles declina pero Liechtenstein sí que sale. Britania está mareada ahora de lo mucho que habla Bélgica... Que con tal de esforzarse y contarle lo que le pregunta, no ha dejado de hablar.

La belga vacila buscando a Escocia con la mirada, porque rudezas no, pero Francia insiiiiiste en que todos vayan. Britania dice que ella patina pero sin cuchillas, así con los zapatos como lo hacían en sus tiempos. Al final creo que la belga y británica terminan yendo a la pista.

Francia pasa al lado de Escocia e intenta darle cadera con cadera. Deberías ver a tus hijos cantando _Sympathy for the devil_ de los _Rolling_ como posesos. Cuando le da con la cadera, el escocés sonríe y sin dejar de cantar con Inglaterra le toma de una mano... así que Inglaterra le toma de la otra.

Y Francia tan feliz… Va a dejar de estarlo cuando suban la velocidad.

Así que los dos empiezan a bailar con él mientras cantan... Inglaterra no tan contento, con el ceño fruncidito a Escocia. Francia... Sonríe, y canta con uno, y canta con el otro, relajándose (y tratando de no caerse) repegándose un poco al inglés pero... Bailando con ambos, la verdad.

Hacia el final de la canción, Escocia le toma de la cintura a sabiendas de que Inglaterra le va a imitar y tira de ellos. Entonces el inglés entiende y le hacen dar una vuelta a la pista a Francia, sujetándolo cada uno de un lado y gritando Wohoooooo! Y Francia se ríe echando la cabeza atrás y viéndose muy guapo en términos generales.

Y nadie reconoce muy bien el siguiente grito en _Inmigrant song_ de _Led Zeppeling..._ pero es Canadá. Lo siento, él quería. América se muere de la risa, también feliz de estar cantando, aunque no se sepa algunas partes y las invente como _Raphael._ Pero mejor, menos mal que es en su idioma.

De repente, Seychelles desaparece. E Irlanda es el primero en notarlo, justo cuando se mete a la pista de hielo. Da una vuelta levantando las cejas y supone que debe haber ido al baño a hacer algo raro con su regla.

En realidad... no. Lo que hace es subirse a la cabina y parar la música, consiguiendo una protesta general.

Irlanda mira también a la cabina... Su iPod! De hecho, ella toma el Ipod buscando una canción, preparándola y cuando la encuentra, apaga las luces. Silbidos generales.

— _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare..._ —empieza a cantar por megafonía ella sí.

Irlanda abre los ojos como PLATOS.

— _...You gonna take me out tonight?_ —sigue y se prende un foco que no es el que esperaba pero no entiende del todo la tabla de luces.

El británico se desliza un poco hacia atrás con la boca abierta... SONROJÁNDOSE.

— _Oooooooor down beside that red firelight_ —sigue y trata de mover el foco hasta enfocarle.

Bien, va a morirse entre la vergüenza y la emoción. Mira a la cabina súper sonrojado.

— _Ooooooooh are you giving me all you got, red-haired boys, you make the rocking world go round!_

Toma unos segundos más aún de absoluta impresión antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo y reírse un poquito idiotamente, sin creerse que una chica le esté cantando a él.

Inglaterra no entiende demasiado bien este asunto, hay que aclararlo y todos los demás le miran, claro. Creo yo. Seychelles pone en marcha el Ipod donde Freddy Mercury sigue cantando _Fat bottomed girls._

Sí, claro que le miran. Francia aprovecha el momento sin luz para abrazar al inglés al notar que es Seychelles... E Irlanda. Y no quiere que se dé cuenta. Le busca un beso, que como está todo oscuro seguro puede conseguir con facilidad.

Irlanda sonríe de oreja a oreja con muchas ganas de ir y darle un beso o algo así. Parpadea y mira a su alrededor... Y nota que todos están mirándole. Escocia tiene una ceja levantada y una cara un poco burloncita. Canadá le mira y luego a la cabina intermitentemente.

— _Bloody hell... She's awesome!_ —susurra para sí, por favor, ya bastante ridículo estás haciendo.

— _What the hell was that?_ —pregunta Britania sin entender.

—Eso es algo como... un doble arco iris —suelta Escocia e Irlanda se acerca al borde y lo empuja, por cierto —Es verdad, cabrón, ¿una tía pidiéndote a ti salir? ¡Un triple arco iris! —responde cuando le empuja.

—Cállate... ¡Es más bien, la olla de oro detrás del arcoíris! —se ríe y le enseña un dedo.

Escocia se ríe. El irlandés la busca en la oscuridad afuera de la cabina, pero no va a salir.

—¿Viste como ME cantó? —pregunta al notar que no sale, yendo a patinar alrededor de Escocia, riéndose.

—Vi como tú casi te derrites en el hielo.

—¡Qué voy a derretirme en el _bloody_ hielo! ¡Claro que no!

—¡Todos lo estábamos viendo!

—Sólo la estaba viendo —protesta riendo y empujándole un poco.

Cuando acaba la canción de _Queen_ , Seychelles busca en _youtube_ algo de _Taylor Swift_ , nada más para que todos piensen que Irlanda tiene esa canción en el móvil. Y si eso no sirve, puede seguir con _One Direction_ o _Justin Bieber_. Y marcar un antes y un después acabando con _Spice Girls._

— _What?!_ _Ehh!_ ¡Eso no está en mi iPod! —protesta Irlanda saliendo de la pista y yendo hacia la cabina, no crean que no. Venga. El chico tiene mejores gustos musicales que ese ridículo canadiense —. ¡Eres una niña tontaaaa! —protesta sonriendo un poco igual y tratando de subir con todo y patines, claro.

Ella, que igual lo ha hecho para hacerle subir, se sonroja cuando llega.

—¡Estás poniendo música de tu teléfono, no del mí...o! —protesta entrando a la cabina, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos levantados. También se sonroja cuando la ve, dejando de protestar.

Seychelles traga saliva, mirándole.

— _Please don't cry_ —le pide suavemente, pasándose una mano por el pelo —. _I... I... Of course I... Will take you out tonight_ —canta un poco con el tonito de la canción.

— _I'm not crying_ —susurra. Él sonríe, sonrojadito aún después de cantar, mirándose los pies.

—Me alegra... Tengo como esta facilidad horrible de conseguir que llores —se encoge de hombros y levanta la cara. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco —. Así que... ¿Te gusta cantarles a algunos chicos en el micro del estadio o soy yo un hombre especial? —Trata de picarla un poco.

La chica aparta la cara y se sonroja un poco más, porque tampoco le había cantado nunca a nadie más que a _Sealand_ alguna vez para ayudar a dormirle.

— _I... Think... To be really honest..._ —se revuelve un poquito y da un pasito hacia ella un poco torpe por los patines.

—No. No eres ningún hombre especial, ni eres el primer chico al que le canto —se aferra a la idea de _Sealand_.

— _It was fant..._ —arruga un poco la nariz y aparta la cara deteniéndose de lo que iba a decir, sonrojándose. La africana parpadea porque le parece que iba a decir algo bonito —. _Bloody hell!_ —protesta un poquito entre dientes, atufándose.

— _What?_

— _Jum!_ Pues no me importa que les cantes a todos —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No le canto a todos!

—¿No que sí?

— _You're an idiot_ —ojos en blanco.

— _You are the id... You know?_ _Ok, fine, whatever_ —aprieta los ojos porque no quiere que llore otra vez, lo cual es un adelanto—. No sé qué piensen los otros idiotas y me da igual.

—¡Es sólo UNO y no es idiota!

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco porque uno no son muchos. Seychelles se cruza de brazos—. ¡Entonces soy casi especial!

Ella parpadea un par de veces y se ríe sin poder evitarlo con esa conclusión.

— _What?_ —Frunce el ceño y se sonroja. La chica se ríe aun y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí, niña tonta? —pregunta dando otro paso hacia ella.

— _Maybe, almost special..._ —sonríe de lado.

— _Shut up_... Tú tampoco eres tan especial.

—No he dicho que quiera serlo.

—Oh, no quieres... —suelta un bufidito porque cada vez que camina un poco siente que le echan para atrás—. ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?

Seychelles se ríe y niega en con la cabeza, porque le hace mucha gracia que no entienda nada.

—Eres muy tonta y me agradas —aparta la vista. A la morena se le corta un poquito la risa con eso, sonrojándose.

—Ehm... ¿entonces? —pregunta apartando la cara.

—¿Bailar? ¿Quieres ir a bailar hoy?

—Bailar... —repite fingiendo pensárselo.

—¿No? ¿Cenar?

— _Boooooring_ —nada más por molestar.

— _Bloody hell..._ ¿Qué quieres hacer, ir a lanzarte de un risco?

—Quizás sea la solución a un plan aburrido —sonríe de lado.

—Eres maligna... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces? ¡Decide tú! —protesta.

—Está bien, si no se te ocurre nada mejor... es lo malo de los hombres que no tienen imaginación —se encoge de hombros. El británico se muerde el labio.

—Pero... ¿Cómo qué cosa es la que te gustaría hacer? ¿Algo más arriesgado? ¿Ir a saltar del _bongee_ o algo así?

— _What?_

—¡No lo sé, dices algo novedoso!

—¿De verdad llevas a las chicas a eso en una primera cita?

—¿No?

—¡Pues tú sabrás si lo haces! ¡A mí no me preguntes!

—¡Decídete, niña! ¡Que si aburrido o que si no! ¡Eres fatal! Vamos a ir a bailar.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque quiero y debes bailar bien, y en realidad me da lo mismo.

—En definitiva, eres idiota. ¿Entonces?

—Hoy, siete de la tarde.

Sey sonríe un poco, se pone de pie y se le acerca. Él traga saliva y la chica se le acerca como para darle un beso, pero se detiene a unos centímetros de su boca, poniéndole el Ipod en el bolsillo del culo... luego parpadea lentamente y se separa yéndose por la puerta.

Irlanda tiene un pequeño desangramientito nasal... ¡Cómo le gustas! ¡Él quiere su besooooo! ¡Pero vale, se aguanta como los machos! Así que, hecho un manojo de nervios oooootra vez, baja a la pista y salta de nuevo adentro y se cae... Pero está de buenas y contento... Le cuenta a Escocia...

* * *

 _Me encanta todo lo de Irlanda y la música ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	22. Chapter 22

Irlanda deambula en su cuarto sacando toda su ropa y notando que trae realmente poca y muy poco como para ir a una cita: puros shorts. Como es un bestia inútil, decide ponerse sus shorts negros y zapatillas y va a ir así a la cita… A menos que alguien se lo impida.

Para su desgracia, nadie se lo impide... así que va a ir de shorts y una camisa blanca al menos. Es verano y es una cita de ir a bailar... Y a cenar, la va a llevar a un pub además… Necesita entrenamiento, Seychelles, lo siento.

Encuentra en el fondo de su maleta una muestra de loción que le parece que no huele tan mal, se rasura con mucho cuidado, sin cortarse, intenta peinarse y le queda algo como a Gales. Se alborota el pelo al verse en el espejo, traumatizado.

Seychelles después de darse una ducha sí se pone el vestido turquesa con el sujetador nuevo. Acaba de depilarse las piernas nada más por si acaso, se lava los dientes, se peina, se maquilla...Pendientes, collar, zapatos, bolso... el problema es el que el británico no le ha dicho dónde.

Es decir, como siempre... Irlanda tarda cinco minutos. Seychelles, dos horas.

Irlanda baja al lobby del hotel al cuarto para las siete y se sienta en una mesita del bar... Toma la florecilla del centro de la mesa una vez que le traen la cerveza, súper nervioso, mientras espera a que baje... ¿O tiene él que subir? No le ha dicho dónde y no tiene su teléfono... Se hace nota mental de pedírselo mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Al dos para las siete piensa que seguramente... Tenía que ir por ella. La africana se espera en el cuarto dando vueltas histérica, si está América con ella, seguro jugando con él para hacer tiempo.

Así que deja las monedas ahí, se lleva la flor, histérico y al uno para las siete el maldito ascensor no baja porque hay un grupo de gente que está intentando bajar... Esa mala suerte de los brits.

Así que sube por las escaleras corriendo, y en el pasillo se topa a su madre que le riñe por algo... La manda un poco a la mierda afuera del cuarto, intentando que se meta al de ellos dos. Y pelean... Seychelles debe oírlo.

Mientras le riñe, Seychelles sale hacia el ascensor bajando, nerviosa. Creo que ellos están en las escaleras subiendo cuando ella baja.

Así que después de la breve discusión, Irlanda consigue salir del cuarto, se detiene delante de la puerta... Y súper súper nervioso, toca. Y debe... Abrirle América. Él se ríe un poco y le explica que Seychelles debe estar abajo.

Ella sube al ver que no está por abajo y se topan cara a cara en la puerta del ascensor.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¡¿Dónde estabas tú?!

—¡Pues buscándote en el cuarto!

—¡Y yo buscándote abajo!

—¡Cómo iba a estar abajo si quedamos de salir! ¡Te vine a buscar a la puerta! ... —claro, eso lo pensaste desde hace hooooras, como no.

—¡No me dijiste si me vendrías a buscar o no!

—P-Pues era obvio y... —la mira intensamente a los ojos y ahí nota que tiene los tiene maquillados, y el peinado es diferente... La mira de arriba a abajo y se da cuenta de que se ve muuuuy bien —... _blimey!_

— _What?_

—T-Te ves... —sonríe y se sonroja bastante volviendo a meterle otra repasada.

Seychelles se sonroja al notar que la mira, levantando los brazos para cubrirse un poco y le mira a él. Que se sonroja un poco con su propio atuendo. No que esté fatalmente vestido, pero ella lleva un vestido y se ve muy guapa... Segundo podía haber traído unos pantalones largos.

— _I_... No he traído pantalones largos —confiesa en un susurrito y la chica aprieta los ojos.

—Eres idiota.

—¡Deja de decirme eso!

—¡Pues deja de hacer cosas idiotas! ¡¿Cómo vas a ir a los actos protocolarios en bermudas?!

—Pues... Yo... No lo sé, Alba me prestará unos. Yo que sé.

— _What the fuck?_

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que no sales conmigo por eso?

—¡Debería hacerlo!

El pelirrojo suspira y echa la cabeza al frente, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esto va de... ¿Cuántas veces puedes decirme que no sales conmigo antes de que te estrangule?

—No, va de cuantas idioteces estoy dispuesta a ignorar.

—De verdad... ¿De verdad es tan importante que traiga yo unos _bloody_ pantalones de mierda?

—¿Qué pensarías tú si yo viniera despeinada o sin maquillar o en shorts de ir... yo qué sé, ¿a correr?

Irlanda la mira un poco desconsolado porque se ha bañado, arreglado y rasurado con esmero... Hasta se ha puesto loción.

— _I... I..._ —se rasca un poco el brazo y cambia el peso de pie

— _Yes?_

—Traigo los shorts limpios y negros y la mejor camisa que traje. No pensé verme tan... Mal —admite sonrojadito.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. El irlandés vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie porque aunque no lo crean tampoco le encanta hacer las cosas mal y es orgullosito con eso. Seychelles se mete de nuevo al ascensor y le da al botón de bajar.

—Si no quieres ir de verdad... —levanta las cejas y la sigue —, o... ¿sí quieres ir?

—Eres un idiota y no debería ir pero... me he vestido y me he peinado y no tengo otra cosa que hacer —replica con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados—. Así que iré... y quizás me busque a otro.

— _What?_ —la mira incrédulo—. Como... ¡Cómo que vas a buscarte otro! ¿Y luego espera que no la llame zorra calientahuevos? —murmura entre dientes para sí.

—Pues quizás —levanta la barbilla y el ascensor llega abajo, así que sale delante muy digna.

Irlanda frunce el ceño, sale detrás y le pone las dos manos en los hombros. Ella hace amago de detenerse, pero el pelirrojo no la deja detenerse, empujándole hacia la puerta.

—Empiezo a estar súper harto de tus amenazas, ¿sabes? —protesta un poco.

— _Yes?_ ¡Pues mira qué bien!

—Cualquiera diría que vengo vestido con harapos... Además me has cantado, no se me olvida. No habrías hecho eso si no quisieras salir conmigo... Y como sigas quejándote voy a darte razones reales para protestar.

—¡Tú también lo has hecho! —se sonroja un poco—. Y ya las tengo esas razones.

—No, unas de verdad, hasta ahora sólo estás chillando dramáticamente —se acuerda de lo que le ha dicho Liechtenstein de estar en su periodo y levanta las cejas mientras la empuja al estacionamiento—, es decir... P-Por la razón que sea, no digo que... Entiendo si...

—¡No estoy chillando dramáticamente! —chilla bastante.

—Sí que estás chillando dramáticamente... Aunque no me importa, _ok?_

—No. No lo hago, es completamente justificado —sale del hotel.

—Sería justificado si hiciera esto —la abraza de la cintura y la levanta.

—Waaah!

—Exactamente. Chilla, vamos... Ahora sí tienes razones. Puedes hasta patalear —se ríe un poco. Así que patalea un poco e intenta golpearle. Irlanda la baja al suelo, porque sólo quería hacerla protestar (Ehm y abrazarla un poco) —. ¡Eres un _psycho!_ ¡Ahora no saldré contigo porque me levantaste del suelo! —la imita sin soltarla del todo de la cintura.

— _Idiot!_ —le da un golpe en el pecho pero sonríe un poquito porque la vocecita en falsete le ha hecho gracia.

Se ríe relajándose al ver que sonríe, acercándose a su coche y sacando las llaves, y lo crean o no, para total envidia del niño, es un DeLorean DMC, como el de Volver al Futuro, del que las puertas se le abren como alitas.

—¡Pues no te creas! ¡A ti sólo te falta llevarme de los pelos como si fueras un hombre de las cavernas! —replica yéndose detrás, sin ver el coche aun.

—¿Quieres que lo intente? —le toma de una de las colitas sin jalarle, aún con la otra mano en su cintura, deteniéndose al lado del coche.

—Si me tiras del pelo te arrepentirás —amenaza.

—No soy taaaan bestia, ¿sabes? No he hecho una cosa real para lastimarte —da un tironcito suave de la colita, juguetón. Seychelles levanta una ceja y lleva una mano directa a su entrepierna. Y el británico toma aire tragando saliva y quedándose in mó vil.

—Anda, vuelve a tirar, valiente.

Irlanda traga saliva, flipando. Le da un suave tironcito porque si algo es este niño también, es rebeldito. No de la nada consiguió independizar el 90% de su país.

Ella entrecierra los ojos (sonriendo un poco más) y le hace un leve apretón con los dedos ahí abajo, nada doloroso. Y el pelirrojo se sonroja un montonal y da un saltito y como deje un poco más la mano ahí va a empezar a reaccionar porque esa zona lleva años de sequía a pesar de ayer.

—Gu-Guarda esos movimientos para... E-El final de la noche.

—Tú... pórtate bien —aparta la mano.

—Me porto como un ángel... —susurra mirándola de reojo y acercándose a ella disque para darle un beso, pero se arrepiente a medio camino y se separa. Carraspea. Ella levanta una ceja y ahora sí gira los ojos hacia el coche —. Sube —pide abriendo su propio lado.

— _This is..._ —no te creas que América no le ha hecho ver la película.

—Es una _"she"..._ Es chica.

— _What?_ —le mira.

—Es chica.

—Es de _Back to the future._

—Es un DeLorean DMC —sonríe más—. Doble turbo.

— _You're so... sooooo freak._

— _What?_

—Esto es lo más _FREAK_ que he visto en mi vida... y mira que _America_ es _my brother!_

—¡No es _freak!_ ¡Es un coche _bloody_ fantástico!

—Es muy muuuuuuuy _freak._

—¡Pero si yo compré este coche antes de que saliera la peli!

—Así que además es súper viejo —se va al lado del copiloto igual.

—¡Eh, no la llames vieja! —protesta subiendo antes que ella.

— _What the fuck whit the gender, is a thing!_

— _Nah, she is a she!_ —sonríe prendiendo el coche esperando a que se suba. Acelera —, y trátala bien o no vamos a la cita ahora por mí —aunque sonríe de lado. Sey pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me parece que ya has tenido muchas citas solo con... ella.

— _Ah, Shut up!_ —protesta sonrojándose un poquito con la palabra "cita" al recordar que esta es una—, sólo es el mejor coche posible y ya. Hasta ahora ella hace su papel mejor que tú.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se cruza de brazos y le mira—. ¿Ahora vas a quejarte de lo que yo hago?

—Sería lo justo, ¿no? Tú te has quejado de mí todo el tiempo —mete reversa y arranca para sacar el coche del estacionamiento.

—Veamos, a ver, ¿qué es lo que taaaaaan terrible te hago que ni puedes soportarlo como una niña llorona? —pica e Irlanda la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¡Ahora me llama niña llorona! Hombreeee... —se ríe, levanta la mano y le toma OOOTRA vez la coleta —, decirme que no a todo es lo más desquiciante que haces.

—No puedo creer que vayas a tirarme del pelo de nuevo, ¡¿es que no ha quedado claro el mensaje?!

—Casi tienes un "moléstame" tatuado en la frente.

— _Oh, yes_. A ti, _almost special._

—Di lo que quieras. Yo soy _almost special_ y tú un _pain in the arse_ —le da un empujoncito.

— _Eh!_ —protesta sonriendo.

— _Pain in the arse_ y tonta.

— _Well_ , antes has dicho que te gusto, así que además de _psycho,_ masoquista...

—Idiota porque me gustas... _Yes_ —suelta él supuestamente sarcástico y se sonroja al escucharse sí mismo. Ella se ríe también —. _Come on!_ ¡Deja de hacerme decirte cosas tontas!

—Eso es imposible siendo que eres tú quien habla —se ríe más.

—Es tu culpa. ¡Y yo también te gusto, ni intentes negarlo!

— _Ah, yes?_ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —no tan segura ella como quisiera, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Porque has venido conmigo y te acostaste conmigo y me has dado unos besos.

—Bah, porque nada más haces que perseguirme, es para que me dejes en paz.

—Bien, quédate con esa idea —se encoge de hombros y la africana le mira de reojo —. Ni me mires así... Créeme que me da lo mismo. Si quieres verme como el pobre _loser_ que sólo te persigue, perfecto, sé que no lo piensas.

—¿Nada más por un beso y una noche de sexo? —levanta las cejas, sin creerle. Él vacila un poquito y se humedece los labios

—No, no es por ti que sé que no lo piensas, es... _Well..._ Conozco a las zorras que de verdad no quieren. Y... Nah, _you are different._

— _Eh? What do you mean?_

—Pues tú... Lo eres. Estas aquí y con todo y los golpes y eso... —sonríe. Ella parpadea sin entender—. Creo que vamos bien —conclusión. Joder como puedes concluir que van bien si te ha pegado y se pelean cada cinco minutos. Se lo piensa un poco y concluye que además está siendo demasiado franco—. Claro que... Bueno, eso sólo pasa con algunas chicas. Ehm... Otras son más especiales que tú.

—Ah, ¿sí?

— _Yes._ Y menos quejumbrosas y molestas.

—¿Y por qué no has traído a una de ellas como han hecho tus hermanos?

— _Well_ —se revuelve un poco—. Pueeees... Porque yo soy un alma libre —por eso te he pedido cien veces que salgas conmigo. JAA! Eso asegura sonrojadito.

— _What?_ —le mira. Irlanda aprieta los ojos, aprovechando el alto.

— _Bloody hell,_ no tengo ni idea de cómo hablar de estas cosas contigo, ¿podríamos hablar de algo más... neutral? Porque si te digo la verdad estoy jodido y si te digo una mentira, estoy jodido también.

—Mmmm... ¿Por qué estás jodido si me dices la verdad?

—Pues es que la verdad... Es un poco... —se ríe pasándose una mano por el pelo, sonrojado, revolviéndose en el asiento.

—¿Ajá?

—No soy mucho de citas, esa es la verdad. Y me da un poco lo mismo, voy de putas de vez en cuando y ya está.

—Mmmm... No es lo mismo.

—Es... Posible que no. Pero suelo ser un desastre —se ríe otra vez, sonrojadito, menos cómodo de contarle esto a ella de lo que suele estar de contárselo a sus hermanos.

— _Why?_ —pregunta sin burla ni agresividad.

—No lo sé. Algo tengo con las chicas. Que lo intento, o... Bueno al menos intento que no vaya fatal y... No. Es un desastre.

—Pues no me extraña si a todas les tira del pelo y te presentas en la cita con bermudas —le pica, sonriendo un poquito. Él se encoge de hombros y la mira de reojo.

— _I am sorry. Really_. Quizás debí hacer más para conseguir pantalones, pero mi única opción era _Cymru y... Well._

—¿Qué es entonces lo que te sale mal en las citas?

—Ufff... —suelta el aire y se empieza a estacionar en la calle afuera de un pub, frunciendo el ceño —, al final hay algo que no cambia, que es que todas se fijan en todo lo que está mal. No suelo siquiera llegar a tener una cita.

Seychelles levanta las cejas.

—Y si te pones a pensar, es bastante jodido haber conseguido una y estar hablando en ella sobre cómo es que las demás citas que tengo o no existen o... son una mierda —se ríe un poco de sí mismo apagando el coche y apretando los ojos.

—La verdad... preguntaba nada más por saber a qué enfrentarme.

—¿A qué enfrentarte? ¿Cómo? —la mira de reojo.

—¡Pues a saber qué ibas a hacer mal!

—O sea una cosa es que no sea de citas y otra es que no conozca el concepto general de salir con alguien. Aunque esté mal lo de las bermudas. Hice otras cosas, me rasuré muy bien, me fijé que todo combinara, me puse loción, y la cagué en no traer pantalones. Debería... Debería alguien darme un instructivo de cosas como los pantalones que son el último detalle dentro de... ¡Oh! Mira... —se busca en el bolsillo y saca la flor, que debe estar un poco aplastada, pero no del todo—, yo te había traído esto también. Claro que... _Well..._ Estaba menos apachurrada.

Seychelles mira la flor, levanta las cejas, aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco, rendida... porque es que es muy mono. La mira reír porque estaba un poco angustiado... Aunque con los ojos apretados no está seguro.

— _Bollocks..._ está horrenda la _bloody_ flor... —admite estirándole un poco los pétalos.

— _Yes..._ lo está. Es además una de las flores que ponen en las mesas del bar del hotel, ¿verdad? —las ve cada mañana en el desayuno.

—Es una de... Oh... Ehh... —cara de atrapado —, _well..._

— _Ok..._ trae acá —se la pide.

—Olvida la... flor, es... Puedes tirarla en la calle si quieres —murmura pensando que pudo haberle comprado una... No se le había ocurrido siquiera hasta que vio la del bar. Se la extiende.

Seychelles la toma y se la pone en el pelo en una de sus colas, igualmente. El irlandés levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco con eso, hasta se podría decir que es una sonrisa inocentona.

— _Oh... See? You are... Different_ —sonríe un poco más. Seychelles abre las manos en plan _et voilà!_ y se baja del coche. Él sonríe y se baja también abriendo la puerta de alas de su coche.

—Ok... Esto... Es un pub, _ok?_ Te iba a llevar a otro restaurante, pero era de ostras y... ¡Tú eres la chica del mar! Seguro la porquería de ostras que sirve _my stupid brother_ te iba a parecer una mierda.

—De hecho, la única comida que vale la pena de aquí es el desayuno —le sonríe. Irlanda se ríe un poco.

— _Well..._ Da igual, en realidad lo que vas a hacer en este país es beber. Y no hay pub en casa de Alba que tenga mejores cervezas que este —sonríe un poco pensando que quizás el bar de ostras estaba mejor... o el curry. Joder pero quien lleva a alguien a comer curry en una cita, es un poco bestia, incluso él lo podía notar—, tú... Seguro vas a muchas citas, ¿verdad? Seguro los negrotes pollaenorme con tal de acostarse contigo te llevan a restaurantes fufurufos de esos súper elegantes que hay en tus costas... ¿No?

— _Yes._

— _Well..._ Imagina que esto... Es algo un poco medieval, con una especie de _highlander_ bestia.

—Medieval... con un _Highlander_ —repite entrecerrando los ojos.

— _Yes_... Es la... Anti-cita. El idiota trae shorts, te dio una flor robada, es... Idiota, te trajo a un pub y seguro piensas que no puede haber una cita peor que esta.

—Ah, y no te olvides del coche feo y casposo sacado de una peli.

—¡No es un coche feo y casposo! ¡Es Lola!

—No, Lola es el del agente Coulson de SHIELD. Este no se parece nada a ese.

—No sé de qué agente ninguno me hablas, esta es _DeLorean_... Delores... Dolores... Lola. ¡Lola!

—Eso es súper _Freak_ otra vez.

—Bien, además soy un _highlander_ súper _freak._ De hecho me parece que es injusto que le llames súper _freak_ habiendo visto lo que has visto.

—Y un _psycho_ masoquista... ah, y no olvidemos el asunto del porno... eh? —se detiene de enumerar.

Irlanda entra al pub sin que le hagan mucho caso y elige una mesa, apuntándosela para que se siente y él poder sentarse a su lado.

—Ah claro... Esas cosas terribles. Y aún no hablamos de los arco iris, ni de los tréboles...

—Estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir pero... _What about it?_ —se sienta tranquilamente, poniendo el bolso entre las piernas para que no se lo quiten y notando que la mesa está MUY pegajosa. Se hace un "diosmiodemivida" interno y vuelve a preguntarse qué demonios es lo que le gusta de este chico. Él se sienta junto a ella, en vez de frente a ella.

—¡Los arco iris y la olla de oro al otro lado! ¡Y los tréboles! Y _saint_ Patrick.

—¡Ah! Algo de eso me suena... entonces... ¿traes suerte o algo así?

—¡¿ALGO te suena?! ¡Todos lo conocen! Y yo no soy el que trae suerte es... ¡Oh cielos! ¡¿No conoces las leyendas?! ¡Y eres pariente de _England!_ Es una vergüenza.

—Pues él me contaba cuentos de pequeña, un montón, ¿qué sé yo?

—¿Si conoces los _shamrocks_ , verdad? —son los tréboles.

— _Well,_ sé lo que son, claro... y lo de la mutación de las cuatro hojas que dan suerte.

—A mí me gustan los de tres —le toma de la muñeca y atrae su mano hacia él.

—Bueno, esos son los normales, ¿no? —se deja. El pelirrojo le gira la muñeca y estira la mano, pone un índice en su palma y dibuja uno de los círculos.

—Inicialmente... St. Patrick los usó para explicarle a los bestias brutos que había aquí esto del... Padre... —hace otro semi círculo —, hijo... y —un tercero —, Espíritu Santo.

—¿Aja? —levanta una ceja porque no se esperaba un asunto religioso, escuchándole y mirando lo que le dibuja.

—Después lo... He empleado en todo lo demás. Está en todas mis insignias, estuvo en el escudo de armas del _idiot_ de _England..._ —le sonríe —. Ahora es mío. Nadie piensa en algo más cuando lo ve... O no debería.

—Mmmm... Yo pienso en los de cuatro hojas y en los anuncios de loterías.

—Pensabas.

—No voy a pensar en ti —cierra la mano tomándole un poco la suya, sonriendo.

—Vamos a ver si es verdad... —traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—Yo quiero que pienses en mí.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Se ríe un poquito y le aprieta la mano. El británico se sonroja un poco.

— _Maybe... Maybe_ como el _bloody psycho_ que fue divertido durante los juegos de la _Commonwealth_... O algo así —se encoge de hombros—, pero creo que tienes que pensar en mí con los _Shamrocks_.

—Mmmm... nah. Creo que paso.

— _Ah, come on_... —hace los ojos en blanco —, esto es como los elefantes rosas, entre menos quieras pensar en mí más vas a pensar en mí.

—Nah, es fácil, nada más tengo que pensar en otra cosa —busca por el cuarto.

—¿En qué otra cosa? —inclina la cabeza intentando que le vuelva a mirar, disfrutando más del contacto de la mano de lo que quisiera, no quiere ni moverla.

—Pueeeees... ¡en cerveza! —exclama notando que tiene una carta para elegir, tomándola con la otra mano, sin soltarle.

—¡Ah! Ese es un buen factor de distracción. Aunque también debes pensar en mí cuando pienses en cerveza.

—¿Algo más con lo que quieras que piense en ti?

—Es que yo hago la _guiness_... No es que QUIERA, pero es difícil que no pienses en mí.

—Pues pediré cerveza rubia.

—Estás loca —se ríe.

— _What?_ —frunce un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír y le mira.

—Venir aquí y pedir cerveza clara es como... Yo que sé, ir a tu casa y no querer ver la playa —en plan "¿entiendes?". Ella pone los ooojos en blanco—. ¿Sabes que si te da el aire cuando estás haciendo esa cara te vas a quedar así?

—Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no? —sonríe.

— _Yes,_ un día llevamos afuera en invierno a _England_ mientras hacía una cara sospechosamente parecida y mira como quedó.

—Y tú es obvio que estabas desafortunadamente haciendo una cara peor aún —le da unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla, riendo. El chico se ríe también.

—Nah, esta cara ya la traía yo desde antes, siento decepcionarte.

—Pobrecito muchacho feo desde antes —se ríe también aun con la mano en su mejilla y le acaricia un poco con el pulgar. Irlanda traga saliva y la mira de reojo sonrojándose con la caricia pero dejándola hacer—. ¿Entonces cerveza negra caliente? —pregunta sonriendo sin dejar de hacerlo.

—Ce-Cerveza, _Yes..._ —asiente

—¿Estás pensando en otra negra caliente? —palmadita y risas, baja la mano a su pecho.

—En otra negra cali... ¡Oh! —no pensaba en eso... Hasta ahora. Se sonroja, levanta las cejas y bien que piensa justamente en alguna maravillosa escena de hace un par de noches. Seychelles se ríe un poco más con eso—. _I... I..._ —risita tonta sonrojadito —, ahora sí.

—Qué suuuuucio —se le echa un poco encima. El británico levanta las cejas y la mira hacer poniéndose visiblemente nervioso.

— _Well..._ S-Sucio... _Yes_. Un poco...

— _Ah, yes?_ ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —susurra.

—P-Pues tú... —estaba menos tranquilo porque te le echabas encima en sí que por lo que estás diciendo, pero gracias por recordarle que debe ponerse nervioso por lo que dice. La mira a la cara y traga saliva—, lo preguntabas... N-No es sucio es...

—¿Es...?

—Eees... Una... El... Sol. Eso es, estaba pensando en ti en el sol. No es sucio del todo.

—Del todo... tienes cara de e... —le interrumpe el camarero que se planta junto a Irlanda, tan sonriente que parece un duendecillo.

—No tengo ninguna cara —le sonríe sin notar al camarero.

— _Hello!_ —casi da un saltito el chico. ¡Mira! ¡Hay chicos felices en Escocia! Irlanda no "casi", da un saltito al oírle, levantando las cejas y mirándole—. ¿Ya sabéis que vais a tomar? —una graaaan sonrisa. Seychelles levanta las cejas porque es hasta inquietante.

Irlanda parpadea también un poco descolocado con la actitud del camarero. Levanta una ceja.

— _Guinness..._ Dos, tarros grandes—decide. Seychelles frunce un poco el ceño con eso y se vuelve al camarero.

—Y para mí... una de cerveza rubia —nada más por joder. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco con eso, pero sonríe.

—¿No es "caballeroso" que el hombre pida por los dos? —bienvenido al siglo XXI, Irlanda...

—No, es de capullos machistas que creen que las mujeres no pueden decidir —sonríe sólo con la boca mientras el chico se va asintiendo y dando saltitos. Irlanda parpadea.

—No creo que no puedas decidir, sólo creo que puedo pedir yo cuando estamos aquí, porque es mejor lo que yo he pedido a los meados que van a traerte. Si estuviéramos en un pub con bebidas de sombrillita y coco Seychellenses, seguramente no me importaría que pidieras tú.

—Pues a mí sí me importa. Me joderé con mis meados si es el caso, ni siquiera sabes si a mí me gustan más. Cada vez que subo al _fucking_ viejo continente la misma mierda con los hombres.

—Ehh... ¿Lo es? —levanta una ceja—, _I mean..._ ¿Es taaaan grave que te haya pedido yo una cerveza sólo para que la pruebes?

—En mi casa vivimos en una sociedad matriarcal. Eso contesta a tu pregunta.

El chico se ríe y Sey frunce más el ceño porque este suele ser un problema serio.

—¿Cómo funcionaría esto mismo que acaba de pasar con el camarero en una sociedad matriarcal?

—Idiota.

— _Come on!_ ¡Te estoy preguntando en serio! Cada quien pide sus cosas ¿o tú puedes pedirme a mí pero yo a ti no?

—Evidentemente funciona igual, sólo que el hombre no es un imbécil y al menos tiene el detalle de preguntar a la chica qué quiere si va a pedir por ella.

—Contrario a otras cosas que sí que hago, esto no tiene que ver con machismo —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —le mira de reojo. Él se humedece los labios pensando que no debió de haber dicho eso.

—Es decir, le hubiera pedido eso a... Quien fuera, a uno de tus hermanos igual. Es poco considerado, pero no "machista" —sentencia. Ella le mira, no muy segura—. Es verdad, sólo es una _bloody_ cerveza, no es cuestión de opiniones polémicas. Sí que creo que puedes no tener idea de cervezas buenas, seas chico, chica o perro. En general la gente entre más al sur tiene menos idea de cervezas buenas.

—Mmmm... _Ok_ —frunce el ceño, pero sólo un poco. Irlanda suspira, porque este suele ser un problema con las chicas —. _Well,_ espero que al menos haya quedado claro el punto.

— _Yes_ , sólo... Tenme paciencia —se revuelve un poco. Seychelles le mira de reojo y suspira —. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de por qué razón es que la gente no sale conmigo de buenas a primeras... —suspira con la seguridad absoluta de que esto va a terminar mal hoy. Se talla los ojos con una mano.

—¿Poco a poco? ¿Insinúas que hay más? —levanta las cejas.

—Ah, _sure..._ Agresividad, misoginia y demasiado alcohol —la mira de reojo... Y sonríe un poco de lado.

—¿Agresividad y misoginia? —se preocupa un poco y él se ríe.

—De verdad que no soy TAN terrible... Sí que molestaba a _mum_ , ¿pero tú quién crees que mandaba en la casa cuando se trataba de reñirnos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que aunque no me guste el fútbol de chicas y aunque conviva poco... Hay muchas cosas que puedo aguantarme.

—¿Aguantarte...? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que me des una bofetada sin darte yo una de vuelta.

Ella aparta la cara, un poco regañada por ello.

— _I'm sorry..._ —susurra.

—Está bien, no pasa nada de verdad, sólo... Si realmente fuera misógino agresivo, te hubiera golpeado de regreso. Quizás a otra persona la hubiera golpeado de regreso, de hecho —se encoge de hombros y se ríe —, yo que sé, no sé ni por qué seguimos hablando de todos mis defectos.

—Pues tú hablas de ellos todo el tiempo, empiezo a pensar que quizás realmente haya sido una mala idea...

—Estábamos... —traga saliva—. Hablando de mis tréboles, no íbamos mal —susurra agobiado otra vez —, hasta que paso lo de la cerveza y... _Bollocks._

—¿Ajá?

—¡No sé, es como si la espiral de "citas pésimas" me absorbiera! Termino hablando de la fama de misógino agresivo —se talla un poco la cara.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—¡Pues no es que quiera, es que el pedirte una _bloody_ cerveza llevó hasta eso!

—Cálmate, vale, eso ya está. Cambiemos de tema, háblame de las cosas que haces bien ahora. Y como me digas que lo que se te da bien es estropear una cita de juro que te arreo —no tan en broma. Irlanda sonríe un poco con eso.

—Hmmm... ¿Y en algún momento vas a decirme tú lo que haces mal? ¿O vamos a suponer que tú eres perfecta? —pregunta tratando de calmarse; preguntándose donde demonios está el chico con las cervezas, que necesita beberse una de golpe.

—Supongámoslo —hace un movimiento coqueto con los hombros echándose el pelo atrás y levantando la barbilla. El pelirrojo sonríe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mmm... Soy bueno eeen... —se lo piensa. La morena le mira, escuchándole —. Soy bueno con la música y soy paciente para algunas cosas, y...

—La música —se ríe un poco al notar que eso es lo primero que dice.

—Sí, la música... ¿No? Bueno me gusta mucho eso...

—Vale, vale... digamos que la música vale —sonríe.

— _Yeah!_ La música lo define todo... Veamos, ¿qué otra cosa es hacer? Mmm… eso de pelear y las cosas bestias de _highlander..._ Que no interesan a ninguna chica.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¿O sí? Están todos esos chistes con las ovejas... Que no tienes que oír. Como ya has visto soy bueno también para hacer cerveza...

—Pues depende de lo que sean esas cosas —se encoge de hombros—. Lo de las ovejas...

—Esa parte ignórala, porque ninguna oveja lo hace mejor que tú —le sonríe. Seychelles _facepalm_ —. Es un chiste.

—Eso espero, pero con lo bestia que eres quién sabe.

—No seas tonta, claro que es un chiste —levanta una mano y la toma de la colita de un lado—. Las ovejas son bastante buenas...

—Vaaaale, digamos que si siempre aguantas tanto, no lo haces del todo mal —concede. El irlandés se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada—. Eso debería entrar en tu lista. Aunque _France_ me dijo que él no lo sabía.

—¡¿Hablaste con _France_ de eso?! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Creías que tenía otra opción?

— _Yes!_ ¡No hablar con nadie de eso! —aparta la cara y se sonroja más.

—Ehm... pero es que _France_ me iba a preguntar seguro... y... ejem.

—¡No se suponía que fueras a decirle a nadie!

—Es que no... ¡Es que no hay modo en que no le cuente!

—¡Sí que lo hay! Simplemente no contándolo. No es como que hubiera mucha gente en el mundo que lo supiera fuera de tú y yo, _bloody hell_.

—¡Pues a alguien tenía que contárselo!

—¿Y de todos decidiste que la mejor persona era _France?_ De hecho, no me extraña que tengas todas esas ideas en la cabeza sobre lo terrible que soy.

— _Why?_

—Es _France_ , ¿qué va a decir de mí más allá de que soy un bestia y un bruto y... esas cosas? —se encoge de hombros y piensa que bueno, a pesar de todo eso ella decidió salir con él, así que no debe ser taaaan terrible.

—No me dijo nada de eso... —susurra y él la mira de reojo y levanta una ceja—. O sea... tal vez mencionó algo pero... estaba muy asombrado de no saberlo.

—Eso es porque no me había pasado antes —murmura.

—El caso es que... —se humedece los labios.

— _What?_ —un poquito a la defensiva aún por haber hablado esto con Francia.

—No es el único a quien se lo he dicho —confiesa en un susurrito.

— _What?!_

Me parece que aquí van a traer las cervezas. Irlanda las mira de reojo y toma una. Ella carraspea acercando hacia sí la rubia y agradeciendo al camarero.

—¿A quién más le dijiste? ¿O lo pusiste en tu "blog" o algo así? —pregunta agobiado alguien que ha visto bastante la tele por lo que veo.

— _Eh? No!_

—¿Entonces?

—A... _Rome._

— _WHAT?!_ ¡Además le dijiste al _bloody bastard_ asesino de _mum!_

—Pues yo ni quería, ¿crees que no tengo bastante con _France_ para eso? Pero él... ¡pues yo qué sé cómo acabó sacándomelo todo y ahora no hace más que llamarme a preguntarme!

—¡Pero _Seychelleeeeees!_ Eso vale por... Eso es... Ughh! _I hate you!_ —podría hacer un agujero en el suelo y meterse en él.

Seychelles le mira un poco desconsolada. Bienvenida al mundo de los brits, ya le tocaba a él odiarte un poco a ti ahora y no que sólo fuera al revés.

—Seguro entre él y _France_... ¡Al rato TODO el mundo va a saberlo! Ya quiero ver a _France_ viniendo a reírse...

—No le van a decir a nadie, nunca han dicho de los demás —le pone la mano en la espalda para confortarle un poco.

—¡¿Cuáles demás?!

—Pues... _Scotland_ y... _your mother._

—Sabes tú de Sc... Iuuuugh!

—¿No lo sabías? _France_ y _Rome_ me lo contaron.

—¡No, no lo sabía! ¡Y esa es muchísima información sobre mi madreee!

—Pues por lo visto es genético.

— _Ok... Ok ok... I don't care_ —se pasa las manos por el pelo desacomodándoselo aún más de lo que ya lo tiene—, _bloody hell!_ Por más tentador que sea hablar al respecto, ojalá no lo hicieras y... —parpadea teniendo una idea, la mira—, ¿es por eso que accediste al final a salir conmigo?

— _What?_

—No lo sé —la mira a los ojos—. Quizás te pareció divertido o... Quizás _France_...

— _France what?_ —inclina la cabeza.

—Y yo que sé... —se rasca la cabeza porque esto de las teorías de la conspiración de Francia le suena más a algo que diría Gales y no que diría él mismo.

—Pues tú estás diciendo, ¿qué es lo que dices?

—Es algo sexual y a él esas cosas… le conozco, es un pervertido idiota. Quizás te mandó a investigar o algo —se sonroja un poquito con la idea de la curiosidad de Francia. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que yo trabajo para él o algo así? Y aun así, no es el único a quien le gusta el sexo. Y además si él quisiera investigar de eso se tiraría a _Scotland_ para hacerlo en primera persona.

—Ah, ahora dices que es incapaz de venir por... —se detiene a sí mismo, porque esta conversación no está yendo por donde debe—. _Whatever_ , ¡no debiste decirle a nadie! ¡Y menos a ellos dos!

—¿Y por qué menos a ellos dos? Ellos han guardado el secreto.

—¡Pero yo no querría que ellos lo supieran! ¡Son idiotas, ambos!

—¡No son idiotas!

—Vale, te lo concedo —ojos en blanco—, no son idiotas todo el tiempo, pero _France_... Hace cosas muy muy idiotas como estar con _England_ , y _Rome_ asesinó a mi madre... ¿Te parece suficiente como para odiarle?

—Estar con _England_ no es idiota... y _Rome_ ahora la quiere mucho —y no creas que no le da un poco de envidia por eso. Irlanda se sonroja un poquito y la mira a los ojos.

—Estamos discutiendo idiotamente otra vez... ¿Sabes qué quiero?

— _What?_

Irlanda la mira... Traga saliva y se humedece los labios, porque quería otra cosa pero ahora se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de...

— _I... I..._ —se le acerca un poquito y la africana levanta una ceja.

— _You... you_ —titubea un poquito. Él se relame otra vez, se acerca un poco más con intención de darle un beso, claro. Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco.

—Deja de hacer esa caraaa —protesta el chico.

—¿Es que podrías ser más obvio?

—¿Más obvio de qué?

Se acerca y le besa igual porque quizás sí que no debería haberles dicho a Francia y a Roma... aunque luego el beneficiado sea él con las cosas que le han contado.

Seguramente será él el beneficiado a la larga, pero quien va a adivinar. Bien... Ok... Irlanda cierra los ojos y levanta la mano para ponérsela al cuello... Y la medio plancha contra el asiento.

Bien, o se pelean o se lían, parecen algo. Así que... Uff... Es que además pasa de estar enfadado a estar ridículamente contento con un beso.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeno, por fin parece que algo empieza a funcionarte, muchacho. Ahora... NO. La cagues. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	23. Chapter 23

Así que bueno, después de estar liándose un rato... ella hace por separarse, no que no le guste pero... y él la deja... Sí que la deja sin que pase tanto. Sonriendo idiotamente con cara de absoluto triunfo... Sonrojadito. Sey sonríe un poco mirándole a los ojos.

—Sin duda, mucho mejor que cualquier zorra u oveja —se relame sin dejar de sonreír. La chica se ríe un poco y le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

— _Idiot._

—Mujer golpeadora —risas.

—Llorica.

—Vale, perdona... Mujer llorica —se "corrige".

—Llorica tú, idiota —toma el vaso de cerveza de Irlanda y se lo lleva a los labios. Irlanda la mira hacer y sonríe de lado satisfecho.

—Ese vaso no es tuyo, mujer llorica —para nada molesto. Seychelles se encoge de hombros y le da un buen trago.

—Sabe mejor que tú —se relame.

—Eso... Eso es probable —admite sonrojándose un poco aunque pensando que se lavó bien los dientes. En cualquier descuido revisará su aliento, sin duda... —. Sea como sea debe querer decir que te gusto —sólo la está picando… pero como es bruto…

— _What?_

—A mí me parece que seguro sabe mejor que tú, pero a ver... Espera —le quita el vaso de la mano y le da un trago él.

— _Yes?_ Pues a la próxima que quieras liarte conmigo, te pides una.

—Nahh... —suelta después de vaciar medio vaso de un trago... La mira de reojo y nota que tiene bigote de la espuma. Se ríe. Ella le sonríe también—. Tienes... —la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego decide que mejor no le dice—, que contarme tú algo de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —sin enterarse, claro. Él suelta una risita traviesa y la mira de reojo.

—Todo.

—Eso es mucho, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

—Mmm ¿cómo es un día normal para ti? ¿Qué haces?

—Pues... levantarme, ir a trabajar toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer y luego ir a comprar o a pescar o a nadar o algo así, no sé, depende.

—A trabajar... Quien pensaría que alguien en una isla paradisiaca tiene que trabajar —sonríe picándola un poco.

—Bueno, el paraíso no se mantiene solo, querido.

—Qué pena —sonríe—. Mmmm veamos, ¿qué otra cosa? ¿Tienes muchas citas?

—Definitivamente _... Yes._

—¿Qué son muchas? —traga saliva, aunque sonríe.

—¿Comparado contigo? Dos. Pero... no, en realidad cada vez que quiero, suele ser relativamente fácil.

—¿Dos?

—Dos son muchas en tu caso —sonrisa traviesa. Irlanda se sonroja un poco.

—Así que tienes muuuuchas.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas y no mejor a alguien fijo?

—Pues... no lo sé. Porque suelo salir con tíos mortales y porque además siempre acaba dándoles por el asunto posesivo como si fuera de su propiedad o estuviera ahí para cumplir todos sus deseos como una sirvienta —ojos en blanco. Irlanda levanta las cejas.

—¿Y algún día has tenido algo con alguno de... nosotros?

— _What do you mean?_

—Inmortal.

—Es que... los del continente no nos parecemos en nada, Tanzania... Mozambique, Mozambique es especialmente pesado y alguna vez he salido con él pero... —ojos en blanco—. Y Madagascar suele ser bastante insufrible también —todo el mundo odia a sus vecinos. Él sonríe con esa respuesta más aún.

—Bien, entonces esto sí es novedoso.

—¿El qué?

—Salir con uno de nosotros. ¡Es novedoso! ¡Más aún con un europeo! —sonríe encantado.

— _Well..._ está el asunto de Navidad —nada más por hundirte un poco.

—¿Qué asunto de navid...? Ohhh! ¡La cosa esa con el idiota de _Cymru!_ —chasque la lengua y la africana sonríe de lado—. Bah, ¡pero eso no es lo mismo!

—¿No?

—No, eso fue un acostón de un día.

—Porque no fue tan pesado como tú.

—Es decir, ¿gano yo por ser tan pesado?

—¿Esto es una competición?

—Ash! —protesta y la chica se ríe—. Aún así con él no quisiste salir después del sexo, y conmigo sí, así que... Yo te gusto más que él y a mí no me ves problemas.

—Pídeme que te diga que te prefiero a tu hermano.

—Dime que me prefieres a _Cymru._

La africana levanta las cejas y se ríe porque no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo. Irlanda sonríe porque lo ha hecho a posta sabiendo que no lo esperaba.

—No lo hago —sonríe de lado y el pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pobre _loser_. Ahora entiendo por qué le gustaste.

—Ah, ¿sí? _Why?_

—Por tonta —le da un empujoncito y Sey vuelve a reírse.

—Oye, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a cenar aquí o vamos a otro sitio?

—Aquí... ¿o no te gusta aquí? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Aquí hay _fish and chips_.

— _Fucking fish and chips. New Zeland, Australia and me_ pasamos toda la infancia comiendo nada más eso, porque cualquier otra cosa que nos daba _England_ la vomitábamos. Lo peor es que ahora hasta es mi plato favorito el pescado —aprieta los ojos. Él levanta una ceja.

—Ehh... Pues aquí aquí nunca he comido otra cosa —la mira de reojo —. Podemos ir a un sitio de ostras o... A uno de curry.

—No, no, vale, está bien... ni me fío del curry de este país, India no hace más que quejarse.

—¡Hombre pero por qué, si somos muy buenos en la cocina!

—Justo por eso. Deben ser celos —tan sarcástica, provocando que el británico se ría.

—No es tan malo el _fish and chips_ aquí...

—Pues pídelo, anda —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Voy al baño.

Él le sonríe un poco también... Sonrojadito con el beso y asiente.

—Ah, por si te lo preguntas, ahora es cuando aprovecho para huir por la ventana de los servicios —asegura levantándose y sonriendo.

—Huir por la... ¡Oh! —le mira levantando las cejas y se le congela un poquito la sonrisa.

Ella le guiña un ojo y se va como si nada, riendo un poco. Irlanda se sonroja con el guiño y se piensa por un momento que... Hombre, debe ser broma, ¿no? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Llama al camarero nerviosito convenciéndose a sí mismo, así que el camarero se acerca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero... Otra cerveza... Y dos _fish and chips_. ¡Pero que estén buenos!

—¿No se enfadará tu chica si vuelves a pedir por ella? —tan preocupado. El irlandés frunce el ceño.

—¡Y a ti que te importa! —protesta aunque no le disgusta esto de que sea su chica.

—Tranqui, tío, que sólo lo digo por los gritos que te estaba pegando antes... _peas?_ —que son los guisantes que ponen en vez de las chips. Irlanda pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ehh... —se lo piensa —. ¿Uno y uno?

— _So clever,_ y que ella elija lo que quiera —lo apunta.

—Pues a ver si así no grita. Apunta también mi otra cerveza y vienes a preguntarle a la mitad que qué quiere de beber.

—Por lo menos está buena —suelta apuntándolo también y asintiendo.

—Claro que está buena y quítale tus nacos ojos de encima.

—Eh, tranqui, tío —levanta las manos y se va.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poco y luego se acuerda de que quizás no salga del baño. Mira hacia allá de reojo. Y por cierto... Se revisa el aliento. Y Espeeeeera impacientemente mirando su reloj, pero no saleee.

Y su teléfono... Y su reloj... Y tararea algo tocando una batería imaginaria… Y viene el camarero antes que ella.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Te ha plantado? —le deja los platos.

—No... Sólo ha ido al baño... —se revuelve.

—No te agobies. Estaba demasiado buena, esas son las peores.

—Pero no se ha escapado... Me dijo que se iba a escapar, obvio no lo va a hacer y era broma... —le mira —... ¿Hay ventana en el baño?

—Pues sí, pero no se puede salir, la gente se largaría sin pagar.

—¡Ahh! ¿Ves? ¡Entonces tiene que salir! —se relaja y sonríe. Y ahí sale, el camarero se encoge de hombros—. ¡Mira!

—Casi pareces sorprendido.

—Es... No... No, no... _Shut up!_ Shoo —lo corre haciendo aspavientos y poniendo cara de súper _cool_ aquínopasónada.

El camarero se encoge de hombros y ya que se va se acerca a ella. Cruzan unas cuantas palabras, ella mira a Irlanda, sonríe y niega al camarero... y luego se ríe y asiente. Irlanda frunce un poco el ceño tratando de hacerse el que no se entera... Curioso hasta decir basta.

Y así es como el camarero se va y ella vuelve a la mesa.

— _What?_ ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota? No te habrá pedido tu teléfono, ¿verdad?

— _Yes, of course_ , le he dicho que nos veremos en unos veinte minutos atrás en el aparcamiento —se sienta.

— _Whaaat? What the hell!_

—Ya te he dicho que me iría con otro.

—¡Y era broma, no me jodas!

—¿Lo era?

—¡Pues claro! _Shut up_ y elige uno de los dos platos, anda... _Peas or chips?_ —casi se las tira encima. La morena se ríe.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que me van a pedir el teléfono si nos hemos estado morreando aquí frente a todo el mundo?

—Pues yo que sé... ¡Es capaz! ¡Y le rompo la cara si es así! —la mira y se relaja un poco—, ¿qué te dijo entonces?

—No le rompas la cara a nadie. Si te metes en una pelea me largo —advierte muy en serio. Él levanta las cejas.

—Pues tú no... le des el teléfono a nadie. ¿Aún así qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó si estaba bien, dijo que tú parecías creer que no iba a volver del baño y si quiero más cerveza.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Él me dijo que no volverías y yo le dije que sí lo harías! —se sonroja.

—Es lo que me ha dicho —se encoge de hombros—. Igual nadie me ha pedido el teléfono.

—Yo te lo pido... Si eliges cual plato es el que quieres. Esta vez no elegí por ti —sonríe un poco. Ella sonríe porque al menos lo ha pillado que se refería a él y mira los dos platos.

—¿Tú qué prefieres?

—¿Yo? Chips... Pero puedo tomar peas si tú quieres.

—A mí me da igual —acerca los guisantes hacia sí.

—Si quieres chips puedes comer de aquí —le ofrece tratando de ser amable, porque en el fondo... La verdad le ha aliviado que haya vuelto. Se sonroja un poco por ello empezando a comer.

—Está bien... de verdad me da igual —sonríe empezando también y es que ella que está acostumbrada al sabor del pescado frescoooooo…

Come con un montón de hambre mirándola y sonriendo de vez en cuando al pensar en que el mesero le ha tenido cierta envidia y le ha dicho que esta buena. ¡Claro que lo está!

—Puaj, es que... _My god!_ ¡En serio, es que no sabe a nada! —protesta al cabo de un poco sin poder evitarlo—. Mira ya no me gusta comprar pescado en el supermercado que siempre me lo pesco yo o voy a la lonja, ¡pero es que esto es peor! —muequitas de asco. Él le mira medio preocupado, medio divertido.

—¡Pero está bueno!

—No, no lo está, nada más sabe a aceite y a harina frita...

—Pues... Nah, sabe a bacalao. No tan fuerte como el seco pero sabe bien.

—¡No puedo creer que ni el pescado sepáis preparar, sois la vergüenza de todos los isleños del mundo!

—En mi casa lo preparamos mejor —se ríe.

—No es muy difícil. _I mean..._ es que como pruebes alguna vez mi pescado fresco es que vas a flipar.

—No creo que esté tan bueno.

—¡HA! ¿En comparación? Tienes dos o tres de esos tuyos FIJO.

—Yo creo que exageras y este está bueno... Es un _bloody_ pescado, ¿qué puede tener mejor?

—Que no lleve muerto milenios.

—Nah... No creo que lleve tanto —sonríe comiendo una papa—. Seguro lo pescaron en la costa y lo trajeron.

—Claro, en alguna piscifactoría de la costa, lo pescaron —le mira de reojo—. Igual... ugh, es que el palangre, de verdad.

—¿El qué?

—El palangre, además... yo pesco con palangre y esto es tremendo.

—Yo a veces voy a pescar...

—¿De verdad? —le mira de reojo levantando las cejas.

— _Yes_ , tengo unas cañas. Es divertido —sonríe un poco y la pregunta real es qué hace con el pescado una vez que ya lo tiene... Que es echarlo a perder del todo.

—Ah, con caña, pesca deportiva —asiente—. Yo empecé con la caña —a los seis años—. Pero es muy MUY lento. De hecho, suelo tener un par de cañas puestas en la ventana siempre.

—Pues... Sí. No es para desesperados, claro y no me encanta porque uno tiene que elegir bien la música que oye y tiene que oírla muy suave o... —parpadea—. ¿En la ventana?

—Pues no es como que haga mucho caso pero a veces pican mientras estoy ahí y...

—¿Tu ventana da al mar así de cerca?

— _Ireland..._ —sonríe—. Mi casa es un barco.

— _Eire. What?!_ —levanta las cejas.

—Es un barco. Es grande y cómodo y lo utilizo para ir de una isla a otra cada vez que quiero sin tener problemas de tener que preocuparme de ferris o de si se me hace tarde.

—Wow! Eso es tan... Tan... —sonríe —, yo debería tener uno así.

—Tu casa no es un archipiélago —se ríe.

—Pero así no tendría que ir en ferri con todo y mi coche, como vine hasta aquí...

—Ah, yo uso el coche igual en Mahé.

—Mahé —sonríe.

— _What?_

—Por lo que he visto en fotos... ¿Tiene calles y eso? Sólo he visto playa.

—¡Claro que las tengo! ¡Victoria es una ciudad! —en plan "¿en serio?". Irlanda se ríe.

—No lo sé... Yo sólo veo playa, costa y más costa.

—Pues hay mucho de eso, pero también hay ciudad.

—Mmmm... No lo sé...

—Búscalo en _google maps_ y lo verás —levanta la nariz. Él sonríe... Porque ya lo buscó.

—Me gusta que vivas en un barco.

—Pues aunque no te gustara —se ríe. El británico sonríe y entrecierra los ojos comiéndose una papa.

—Sea como sea eso te hace a ti también bastante _freak_ , deja te lo digo.

— _Sorry?_

—Vivir en un barco... Aun cuando sea necesario para ti, es rarito —se encoge de hombros.

—Claro que no, es de ser una aventurera.

Irlanda se rasca un poco el brazo y la mira sonriendo de lado.

—Una cosa no quita a la otra... Eres una _freak_ aventurera. Aunque esto explica muchas cosas...

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Que te guste yo y que no funcionara con el infinitamente aburrido _Cymru_ —sonrisa. Ella se ríe con eso—. Soy YO el divertido y aventurero de la familia, por eso tengo mi isla aparte —sonríe—. Bueh... También a _England_ le daba por la aventura... Con los recursos del reino y él es mucho menos divertido.

—Él fue el que vino a buscarme cuando yo era pequeñita, señor aventurero.

—Yo no fui porque quería esperar a que no fueras tan pequeñita para venirte a buscar —sonríe travieso y se sonroja un poco.

—Ya claro —se ríe más.

—Desde luego, para eso tenía a mi sirviente _England..._ Que fuera por ti y te cuidara y se peleará con _France_ por ti y esas cosas, para esperar el momento justo y... —da un golpecito en la mesa, cambia el tono de voz a uno más grave, se pasa la mano por el pelo en leve imitación a Francia cuando lo hace, hace un muy mal intento de caída de párpados y bueno, intenta hacerse pasar por seductor —. _Hello, beautiful lady... I am Éire._

Seychelles intenta de verdad no reírse demasiado, pero es que... él se ríe con ella, porque en realidad está jugando, aunque intenta poner carita de desconsuelo.

— _What?_ ¿No ha funcionado? _Really? Bloody hell!_ ¡Si llevo trescientos años esperando este momento!

Ella se ríe más y se le echa un poco encima otra vez. A Irlanda se le corta un poquito la risa, nerviosito de nuevo, aunque aún sonríe de oreja a oreja, claro. La deja echársele encima aunque aún no se le ocurre siquiera la idea de abrazarle. Pone el brazo en el respaldo del asiento para dejarla hacer y piensa que quizás lo que venga es otra vez beso... Aunque piensa con preocupación que esta vez sabrá a pescado.

—Ehm... Verás como a la larga sí funciona —comenta tomando su vaso de cerveza y dándole un trago. La africana le acaricia un poco el pecho y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Él sonríe un poco con el gesto soltando el aire y relajándose un poco con la caricia —. Así que... Te gusta pescar, peces y tontos... Y los barcos... Y el sexo con africanos de gran verga. ¿Qué más?

—Pescar tontos —se ríe. Él sonríe un poco más.

—De eso estamos haciendo un taller interactivo de demostración.

—Al menos ya lo admites tú mismo.

—Como si tú fueras mucho más lista pescando tontos.

— _Why not?_

—Si fueras muy lista pescarías listos... Aunque creo que tienes esperanzas —sonríe un poco y la mira de rojo—. Veamos... ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte? ¿Tienes tatuajes? No recuerdo haberte visto ninguno...

—Nah, aunque en una época pensaba hacerme un delfín. En el tobillo.

—Oh... Eso es súper... —se ríe —, cursi.

—¡No lo es!

—Sí que lo es... No te había visto como una chica cursi hasta ahora —se sigue riendo un poco.

—No es cursi.

—Lo es del todo... Un delfín es algo taaaan de chica —sonríe y se agacha un poquito hacia ella.

—¡Pues SOY una chica!

— _Nooo!_ ¡¿Lo eres?! —se hace el súper sorprendido.

—Parece mentira que no lo sepas con lo mucho que miras las dos cosas que lo demuestran.

—Con lo bonitas que son —se ríe un poco y las mira. Ella junta un poco los codos, levantándolas. Y ahí va una mano... Sí, poco delicado, yo lo sé, pero intenta tocar una.

— _Hey!_

— _What?_

—¡Pues vas a meterme mano aquí!

—Pues tú estás... ¡Tú me las estas poniendo ahí justo para eso!

— _What?_

—Le hiciste así —supuestamente la imita —, pues... Es una gran tentación.

—Igual no lo hagas porque me duelen.

—Te... ¿Duelen?

—Pues sí, un poco.

—¿Por? No es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué te duelen?

—Porque... —es que no está segura de querer decírselo.

—¿Es porque tienes ganitas? —se ríe un poco.

— _What? No!_

—Mmm... Yo creo que sí, quieres que yo te dé un masaje.

— _No!_

Él cierra los ojos y asiente.

—Está bien, si eso necesitas lo haré —sigue ignorándola.

—¡No, va en serio! —protesta. Irlanda abre un ojo y la mira de reojo. Ella le mira fijamente.

—¿Sin masajes entonces...?

—Eso mismo.

La mira con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que quizás esto es... Un pretexto sólo para terminar por decirle que hoy se siente mal y por eso nanais hoy.

—Además, ¿crees que me voy a dejar tocar las tetas en la primera cita?

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para mojigaterías? Te dejaste coger antes de la primera cita... Ya te he tocado y bien tocadas, las tetas y bastante más que las tetas.

—¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra! ¡Eso no fue una cita!

—Tiene todo que ver, ya te dejaste hacer y ahora...

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta bastante agresiva e Irlanda levanta las cejas.

—Ehh... Ahora no cuenta lo de las citas, diría yo.

— _Sorry?_

Irlanda la mira y traga saliva notando que se está volviendo a meter en un lío.

— _Look..._ Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras al final. Si dices que no y me traes con los huevos calientes hasta la eternidad... Te detestaré y me caerás fatal, pero... —se lo piensa. Ella levanta una ceja—. Dará igual lo que yo diga —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Dará igual? ¿Seguirías tras de mí? —levanta las cejas. Irlanda traga saliva pensando que... Para cómo van las cosas, sí, pero no quiere terminar siguiéndola idiotamente como guiñapo.

—Depende. Tampoco soy imbécil.

—¿Lo ves?

—No, no veo nada... Sólo tampoco vas a traerme así, detrás de ti eternamente, babeándote y tú negándote... Como tu tipo ese del teléfono, pero peor aún sin sexo.

—Así que esperas que haga algo como compensarte con sexo.

—No estoy diciendo eso —aprieta los ojos—. Lo que no quiero... es darte ideas.

—¿Ideas de qué?

—De cómo... Controlarme. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer si te digo que sin sexo seguiría tras de ti?

Seychelles sonríe un poquito y piensa "considerarte muy dulce".

—Yo te digo... Vas a ir, te vas a tirar a tu tío del _big dick,_ vas a hacer cosas conmigo, decirme "vale, sí... Quizás cuando lleguemos a la cita... O a la... O a la...", y tenerme así idiotamente tras de ti, pensando que quizás algún día sí me dejarás...

Ella inclina la cabeza escuchándole.

—Y lo peor es que vas a tenerme agarrado de las bolas, porque si ya salí tres o cuatro veces contigo pensaré que sí que te intereso y vas a empezar a gustarme en serio. Y más voy a ir tras de ti y tu más maligna podrás ser.

Sonríe un poco más y le hace una caricia.

—Así que no, _no way._ Si voy a ir atrás de ti, va a ser con toda la mierda complicada y con todas las ventajas.

Sigue con la sonrisa y vuelve a acariciarle la cara. Irlanda le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco pensando que no puede ser del todo malo si sonríe y la caricia no le disgusta en realidad. Cierra un poco los ojos.

Seychelles se acerca y le da un beso suave cuando nota que los cierra. El británico suelta el aire y se relaja un poco, levantando las cejas con el beso.

—¡Vaya! —sonríe cuando se separa.

— _What?_

—Es la primera vez que soy completamente sincero y me gano un beso —sonríe.

—A saber qué burradas sueltas las otras veces.

—Pues tú me dirás... —la mira, sonríe un poco y se humedece los labios. Se sonroja antes de acercarse para darle un beso y vacilar un poquito.

—Eres peor que de quince —le da otro.

—¿Peor que de quince? —pregunta sonriendo y relamiéndose cuando se separa.

—Con los besos.

—Ah, eso... —se sonroja un poco... Verán, no tantas putas se dejan besar y estas cosas. De hecho me parece que casi ninguna—, pues sólo... Bueno, no sé, ¿a ti no te gustan?

—Sí, pero estamos aquí en un pub comiendo... vamos a otro lugar un poco más privado si quieres hacer eso... pero nada más que besos hoy.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—¿Hasta cuándo qué?

—Sólo... Besos.

—Hasta... la tercera cita —deciden pensando que quizás si le dice toda la semana decida no hacer nada hasta la semana que viene y ya. Irlanda sonríe un poco.

—La cita de hoy, de mañana... ¿Y pasado mañana ya?

—No voy a salir contigo mañana y pasado mañana.

—Ah... ¿No? —la mira un poco decepcionado.

—Igual, entonces quizás más bien haya que decir nada más besos hasta el final de los juegos porque igual ni hay forma.

—¡Tantisisísmos días! —levanta las cejas—. ¡Ves! Estás justo haciendo lo que te dije que harías.

—¿Pues qué vas a hacer? ¡ _Granny_ está en tu cuarto y _America_ en el mío!

—Mandamos a _my mother_ con tus _brothers_ como el otro día.

—¿Y te crees que ella va a hacer eso? Además, es una putada para _America._

—Entonces vas a seguir conmigo... ¿Después de los juegos?

—Pues... ¡¿qué sé yo?!

—Vamos... ¿Quieres bailar?

— _Yes_ —agradece el cambio de tema.

—Tengo que advertirte... —sonrisita. Ella le mira —. Soy bastante británico para bailar.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Canto mucho mejor de lo que me muevo.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a un karaoke?

—Ohhhhh —parpadea... Y levanta las cejas porque no se le había ocurrido.

—Seguro hay alguno en la ciudad —saca el teléfono para buscarlo. Irlanda sonríe con la idea y mira por encima de su hombro.

—Un karaoke es... Perfecto.

—¿Te suena alguno? —Sonríe y pone el teléfono para que pueda ver.

—Nunca he ido a uno, podemos ir al primero y si no te gusta cambiamos, al final traigo el coche —le sonríe levantando la mano y haciéndole un tosco cariño en la cabeza.

—Vale —asiente y busca la dirección del primero.

—Si tomas decisiones así y tienes ideas como esa ahora entiendo el matriarcado.

— _What?_

—La idea del karaoke, no se me había ocurrido —se encoge de hombros.

—Porque eres idiota y no tienes imaginación —resuelve sonriendo.

—Bah, que no voy a tenerla, sólo que quién iba a adivinar que tú querrías cantar.

—En realidad me gusta bailar también.

—Puedo cantar... Y tú bailas. Sólo que como alguien te vea con ganitas... —frunce el ceño y la africana se ríe.

—Ya veremos... no sé si sean salas privadas como en Asia.

—Salas... Privadas —levanta las cejas —. Si son salas privadas te advierto de una vez que como me bailes no van a ser puros besos —riiiiisas

—¡Ah! ¡No seas idiota! —se ríe y le da un golpecito suave.

El británico se ríe aún más, sonrojado, aunque imagina a algo así como _Sweeney Todd_ y se revuelve un poco. Imaginen, si llegase a acostarse con ella… pues, va a encontrar ahí debajo una escena como de carnicería.

—Veremos qué pasa...

—Pues venga, vamos —lo empuja un poquito. Irlanda sonríe y asiente sacando su cartera y llamando al mesero. Y bueno, al final termina pagando—. Conste que sólo te dejo porque no tengo dinero de ese vuestro ridículo.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso del matriarcado y del _fempower_ no sólo aplica para lo malo sino también para lo bueno? —sonríe un poco, divertido, rebuscando un poco en su cartera y sacando el billete en libras esterlinas que siempre trae para situaciones de emergencia... Porque no a que nunca lo use. Al final tiene una partecita en donde, joder, aún tiene que pagar con esas monedas de la reina.

—¡Pues claro que aplica a todo!

—¡Vaya! Puede entonces que pueda soportar el _football_ de mujeres —y recibe una FULMINACIÓN, pero sólo se ríe —. Eres como... Sensible con el tema, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Hay temas que no dejo que los tíos se tomen a broma, todo empieza como una broma y luego... —gesto con la mano. Él suspira.

—Vamos a tener problemas con ese tema —advierte levantándose.

—¿Y eso por?

—Yo y mis comentarios desafortunados. Ya me ahorcarás cuando sea necesario —le sonríe un poco y se rasca la cabeza. Seychelles suspira.

—Anda, vamos —sonríe un poco también.

— _Come on...—_ suelta a la vez. Hace un gesto con la mano y se dirige a la puerta, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y silbando algo.

Seychelles recoge su bolso y su chaqueta, poniéndosela mientras va tras él. Este es un poco bestia, discúlpalo.

Bueno, pues ahí salen y vamos al coche de nuevo. ¡Y no creas que la morena no se muere de frío porque le habían prometido _fucking_ verano! Y ni siquiera trae medias.

Irlanda no se entera tan fácil, tan tranquilo, claro, hasta que llega al coche y lo abre.

—¿Ya estás pensando qué vas a cantar? —va detrás frotándose un poco los brazos.

—¿A cantar? Pues... Lo que quieras que te cante —sonríe un poco y levanta las cejas al ver que se medio abraza a sí misma.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

— _Yes_ , lo que quieras —asiente abriendo su puerta.

—A ver cuánto tardas en arrepentirte de eso —por un momento cree que le está abriendo la puerta a ella hasta que cae en el asunto de la conducción. América te manda saludos, Sey... Le pasa cada vez.

—¿Quieres conducir o algo así? —levanta una ceja.

—No, los _fucking_ coches están al revés.

Él se ríe un poco y aprovechando que no esta tan lejos de él, extiende una mano y la toma con cierta fuerza del brazo tirando de ella. La chica se deja, claro, casi cayéndose un poco.

—¿Quién te manda a salir con un británico _freaky_ que tiene el cerebro al revés...? —sonríe un poco poniéndole una mano en el hombro tratando de que no se caiga.

—¡Pues si no fueras tan pesado! —sonríe de lado.

—Estarías divertidísima gritando con tus hermanos —sonríe también y la recarga en el coche—, en vez de estar teniendo la peor vida posible con el cavernícola que te tira de los pelos.

— _Oh, yes._

—Adolescente que quiere muchos besos —se sonroja sin acercarse del todo por decirlo.

—Oh... ¿otra vez?

—Has dicho que afuera —se defiende sonrojadito.

Seychelles se ríe y se acerca aun así. El pelirrojo sonríe un poco de ladito y se humedece los labios, sin poderse creer que esta niña SIGA dándole besos… porque… Pues no es que suelan darle un montón de besos.

Es el él que se separa esta vez, con los ojitos cerrados y cara de bobo.

— _I... I..._ —susurra poniéndose frente con frente. Ella sonríe y los abre poco a poco—. Si son muchos besos hasta el final de los juegos... No me quejo nada nada nada.

Ella se ríe y le abraza. E Irlanda levanta las cejas quedándose un poco tieso, con esa incomodidad de los brits, pero sonríe tontamente y se le recarga encima.

—Cinco minutos...

—¿Cinco minutos? —le mira de reojo.

—Así... aquí. Cinco minutos —pide aún sonriendo.

La chica traga saliva y le aprieta un poco más, incomoda ahora porque no entiende del todo qué pasa. El británico se relaja, y un ratito más tarde consigue levantar los brazos y apretarla él un poco también.

— _Come on_ , vamos —decide repentinamente tomándola de los hombros y separándose de ella.

La africana levanta las cejas cuando siente que la abraza de vuelta y se descoloca un poco cuando la suelta. Él carraspea un poco sonrojadito.

—Anda, sube al coche.

Sey le da un besito rápido en los labios y le suelta yendo a la otra puerta. El pelirrojo se ríe un poquito "mijijijiji miraaaa! Besitooooos", subiéndose al coche. Seguro de que Escocia no va a creerle cuando le cuente.

Y en realidad... Ahí van, todo parece ir bien, el cielo azul, ahora no cree que se vaya a largar. Busca música en cuanto prende el coche. Y conociendo su mala suerte... Un instante más tarde... Pasará una tragedia.

Seychelles nada más... pues bueno, no es una cita convencional, pero Irlanda es muy dulce y no lo está pasando mal a pesar de todo.

Dulce... Cualquiera de sus hermanos va a MORIRSE de la risa si se lo dicen.

Y así es que llegan al karaoke, que yo sospecho no va a tener a demasiada gente... Irlanda se está gastando toda la suerte de su vida. Un beso más y va a quedar a deber.

Seychelles piensa de nuevo en lo que le ha contado de las citas y las chicas y llega a la conclusión a la que llega todo el mundo tarde o temprano con los brits, sobre lo falto de amor que parece el chico, que es una parte del encanto británico, sin duda.

Ya que suele ser lo que hace que los demás quieran... puede dárselo. Y que además... Ellos suelen recibir bien el amor de alguien, valorándolo y cuidándolo aún más que al resto de sus tesoros. Bajo esa perspectiva es que Irlanda, minuto a minuto parezca más sonriente... Y relajado, lo cual es un poco malo por su brutez.

—¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Aceptable o una mierda de sitio? —pregunta después de bastante poco, deteniéndose frente un sitio que no parece un karaoke en absoluto.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —se echa un poco sobre él para mirar por su ventanilla.

—Ehhh... _Of course!_

—Mmmm... No pareces muy convencido.

—Pues me has dicho que era esta calle, ¿no? —levanta las cejas. La chica vuelve a comprobarlo y se la lee en voz alta —. Pues es la calle... Creo. Esto sería más fácil en mi casa.

—A lo mejor no estoy poniendo haciendo las errrrres lo bastante fuerrrrte y porrr eso no me entiendes —imita el acento de Escocia y el pelirrojo se ríe.

—Yo que sé, quizás quitaron el Karaoke y pusieron... Esto parece...

—¿Por qué no llamamos a _Scotland_ y le preguntamos?

—¿Crees que va a tener idea de un karaoke? —sonríe sólo con la idea... Y luego piensa que puede presumirle un poco que al menos la chica está contenta en la cita —, venga... No perdemos nada.

—¡Pues es su ciudad!

—Pero es un karaoke, _Seychelles_ , es como decirle que nos recomiende una tienda de hilos para bordar... Ahora verás —saca el teléfono y le marca igual —. _Scoooottyyy._

— _What the..._ —el escocés se queda en silencio unos instantes y cuelga. Irlanda pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a marcar. Seychelles levanta una ceja.

—Es... Bueno, es un pan de dios mi hermanito... Del tipo al que no se le deben tocar las bolas. Pero... Va a contestarme, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

— _What?_ —responde Escocia al teléfono.

—Soy yo.

— _Shite_ , cabrón. _What the hell_ te ha dicho ahora?

— _Shut up! Nothing arsehole!_ ¡Estoy aquí CON ELLA al altavoz!

— _What?_

— _Hello!_ —saluda ella sonriendo. Irlanda se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe idiotamente porque estas cosas nunca le pasan a él.

—Estamos... Estamos buscando un karaoke.

—Uh... _hello_. ¿Un _what?_ —cree haber oído mal.

— _You know..._ Esos lugares idiotas en los que vas y te dan un _bloody_ micro y... Well... Cantas.

—¿Y me preguntas a mí por esa mariconada exactamente por qué...?

—¿Lugares idiotas? —pregunta Seychelles un poco con el ceño fruncido.

Irlanda la mira de reojo y se encoge un poco de hombros con cierta cara de circunstancias. Es que es Escocia, Sey... ¿Sabes? Y eso... Bueno, eso complica un poco las cosas. Sí que tiene ganas de ir, créeme. Se pone un dedo en los labios para pedirle a Seychelles que... En resumen que no haga drama con eso.

—Es tu casa, mariconadas o no, debes saber dónde están.

—Ni siquiera sé si hay algún lugar de esos aquí... No ibas a ir a bailar para... —no acaba la frase porque Seychelles está ahí.

—Sí hay, ya lo buscamos en _Google maps_ y estoy aquí afuera... Es donde la plaza, ¿te acuerdas ese lugar de pizzas al que íbamos antes? Una cuadra más adelante... Pero esto parece un tugurio de mala muerte —explica —, así que debe haber otro.

—Es que no tengo ni idea, no es como que yo vaya controlando los locales que abre la gente. Y menos los que me importan una mierda.

—Tampoco es como que no sepas que coño hay aquí, sólo te digo que pienses si no has visto uno o si sabes... ¿Dónde viste que había otro? —pregunta a Seychelles y le sonríe un poco tocándole levemente el brazo.

Ella saca el teléfono buscando y lo que pasa es que aunque lo sepa, Escocia no le va a decir donde hay uno por las buenas así como si nada.

—No puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar para ir a uno de esos sitios... —se burla un poco Escocia.

—No me dejé engañar, _ye maggot,_ es un sitio normal —al que desde luego jamás ha ido ni iría en ninguna otra circunstancia.

— _Of course_ , vas cada semana, no sé cómo no sabes dónde está entonces.

—No, tampoco voy cada semana, _dickhead..._ No soy como tú que visita lugares de nena cada que puede.

— _Sorry?_ Tú eres el que va a dar serenatas.

— _Shut the bloody hell up_ —aprieta los ojos—, tú tienes una zorra que saca el látigo y te trae marcando el paso, así que déjame a mí en paz. ¿Vas a decirme del karaoke o no?

—¿Qué a mí me marcan el paso? A mí nunca me han obligado a ir al Karaoke —replica y Seychelles que ya lo ha encontrado y estaba escuchando, le mira de reojo con una ceja levantada.

—Nadie me está obligando a ir a un maldito karaoke —protesta y la mira de reojo, y abre los ojos en cierto pánico pensando en lo que ha dicho antes... Entre esas cosas la palabra zorra está en la lista de lo que no debía haber dicho, carraspea—, si voy a ir es porque se me da la gana. Ehm... Sabes si... Dónde dices que está, Ehm... _Seychelles?_

—En... —vacila ella pero Escocia la corta con un "y me llama a mi maricón".

—¡Eres un maricón! ¡Yo sólo te pregunté que donde estaba un _bloody_ karaoke! ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a cantar a algún lado?

— _Nothing, nothing..._ si tú no sabes verlo...

Seychelles frunce el ceño con eso e Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Seychelles de reojo. Tapa la bocina.

—Ignóralo... Es... Sólo dime donde está o si no iremos a buscarlo —susurra.

—¿Pero por qué dice esas cosas?

— _He is... He is just..._ _I..._ —se revuelve y destapa la bocina girándose al teléfono—. No es como que esté yendo a bordar o algo así... Ehm...

—Seguramente lo guardas para mañana, un plan súper salvaje.

— _Yes_ , eso es lo más salvaje que se me ocurre. Ahora deja de joder y dime si sabes si hay un _bloody_ karaoke en _Virginia Street._

— _Wait, wait_ —pide Seychelles, que eso no le ha gustado ni un pelo.

— _What?_ —pregunta Irlanda mirándola de reojo.

—Que no se lo has contado todo a _Scotland_ , la cosa es que hemos apostado. Yo digo que no aguanta una canción entera sin desafinar si le hago una mamada y él dice que sí. Tal vez se te ocurre un mejor lugar donde ir comprobarlo —suelta así de bestia porque a ella nadie le dice que sus planes son aburridos. Las cejas de Irlanda... Están en la luna. Un poco más arriba de hecho.

— _W-What?_ —vacila un poco Escocia que también tiene las cejas cerca de las de Irlanda, que claramente piensa algo en la línea de "no digas más que me enamoro".

— _What?_ ¿Sigue sin parecerte lo bastante salvaje, _chéri?_ Bueno, estamos en la primera cita y yo soy una señorita.

Irlanda sonríe IDIOTAMENTE pensando que en la rifa de las chicas le ha tocado la mejor y más absolutamente genial.

—Ehm... —carraspea un poco Escocia que no se esperaba exactamente esto.

—¿Entonces puedes decirme si en _Virginia Street_ hay un local lo bastante mono y privado? —sigue ella. Irlanda se ríe un poquito, idiotizado.

— _Yes..._ creo que sí —se encoge de hombros al final Escocia. Irlanda se ríe más.

— _Perfect! Thank you._ Saluda a _Belgique_ de nuestra parte —se despide ella.

— _Bloody fantastic..._ —susurra Irlanda colgando el teléfono sin más despedida que eso y echándosele encima a Seychelles a darle un beso. Ella se sonroja un poco cuando lo hace, pero no se aparta.

El irlandés se separa con la misma fuerza y sonríe sonrojadísimo... Pero sonríe.

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡Es que su cara! ¡Me la imagino! ¡Eso ha sido lo más _absolutely BRILLIANT_ que has podido decir nunca jamás!

—No va a pasar —le advierte.

— _I..._ —suelta el aire y se ríe un poco apretando los ojos y se encoge de hombros—, _it's ok..._ Voy a decir igual que... _Well... It's fine —_ piensa que igual va a decir que sí pasó y que fue maravilloso, y que no aguantó y soltó mal una nota... y seguramente va a tener la fantasía igual de que lo hiciera en algún momento, y cuando vuelva a casa va a imaginárselo mientras se la menea pensando en ella... Se sonroja más con la idea.

—Fue nada más... _I mean,_ quería que se callara y... No le digas que pasó, va a pensar que... ugh! —se tapa la cara con las manos. Él se muerde el labio pensando que NO puede decir que no pasó.

—Oh, _come on..._ van a pensar que eres la chica más _fantastic_ que hay... Y lo mejor es que no tienes que hacerlo realmente, sólo ha bastado con que lo dijeras...

—No es ser _awesome_ , es ser una guarra.

—Nah, ser una guarra es... Es otra cosa diferente, créeme... —le pone una mano en el hombro. Seychelles sigue con las manos en la cara, sin estar muy segura de eso—. Es sólo ser... Quizás atrevida, pero él... Bueno, todos conocemos a _France_ y eso...

— _What?_ —se destapa la cara y él se encoge de hombros.

—Es decir, no hay nada que hagas que a alguien le pueda parecer MUY guarro —se muerde el labio sin saber si dijo algo mal—. _Come on,_ de verdad, sólo has dicho algo que me salvará de que se rían de mí eternamente. Puedo compensarte, si quieres...

La africana aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poco con eso. Irlanda le sonríe igual y se sonroja un poco.

— _Thanks..._ Quizás sí debí comprar unas flores más bonitas —susurra apretándole un poco el hombro.

—Eres idiota —sentencia riendo un poquito. Irlanda sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Leí un día... En una de esas tonterías de internet...

Ella le mira de reojo.

—Que las mujeres pueden decirte un montón de tonterías delicadas y súper ridículas...

Seychelles frunce un poco el ceño con el "súper ridículas", pero le escucha.

—Pero si consigues que una chica se ría y te diga "idiota" a la vez puede ser mucho más... —se revuelve un poco y se ríe. Toma la llave y prende el coche—, satisfactorio.

—¿Satisfactorio?

— _Yes, well..._ —es que la frase que ha leído era algo así como "hay chicas que dicen " _i love you_ " y hay chicas que dicen " _you are an idiot_ " mientras se ríen".

—¿Qué te parece satisfactorio de que te digan que eres idiota? —inclina la cabeza. El británico se sonroja un poco pensando que bueno, claro que lo que ha leído y esto no tienen nada que ver... Pero en algo le ha parecido semejante. Se encoge de hombros.

— _Maybe... Well, it's Nothing,_ sólo me ha parecido que lo decías de cierta manera que no era del todo en serio.

—Idiota —responde negando y sonriendo un poco. Él sonríe también y concluye que a él le han dicho idiota muchas veces y que diga lo que diga esta chica, ella no le dice idiota tan en serio.

—Niña tonta —responde.

—Viejo chocheante.

—¿Viejo yo? —se ríe —, boba inmadura.

—Si me crees a mí una niña es que tú eres un tipo decrepito.

—Y rabo verde también... Violador de niñas pequeñas e inocentes.

— _So nice._

—Bah, ni tan pequeña ni tan inocente... Chica que dice que me hará una mamada mientras canto.

—Cosa que no haré.

—Eso ya lo has dicho...

—Por si acaso.

—Quizás... ¿Algún día yo haga algo maravilloso y me lo merezca?

—¿Algo maravilloso como qué?

—Pues... Bueno, algo seguramente podría hacer yo para merecer algo así... ¿Salvar tu barco de las llamas junto con tu perro y tu tortuga o algo así? —se encoge de hombros y la chica entrecierra los ojos —. O quizás... No —se ríe un poco y se sonroja —. No lo digo para que te sientas comprometida ni nada, sólo... Bueno...

Seychelles levanta una ceja y el chico la mira de reojo.

—Olvídalo.

—En fin... me parece que esto es más algo de equilibrarse con lo homónimo.

— _W-What?_ —Abre los ojos como platos y levanta las cejas. Seychelles gira la cara a la ventanilla, sonrojada—. _Oh! B-Bloody hell_ , eso es... E-eso... Cuando tú... Cuando quieras, es más... E-Eso no tendría que ser problema —no la mira en lo absoluto, sonrojadito—. I... I...

— _You?_ —le mira de reojo.

—No es algo que... —carraspea —. Digamos que tengo disposición cuando quieras.

La morena levanta una ceja. La verdad es que Irlanda nunca le ha hecho eso a una chica. Tampoco estoy segura de que le haya hecho eso a un chico. Pero a una chica no se lo ha hecho, porque... No. Le ha parecido que si las putas no le dejan besarle en la boca tampoco va a ir a besarles ahí debajo.

— _What?_ —Vacila sin mirarla aún al notar de reojo que la mira.

—Es... _nothing_ , ya lo hablaremos.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poquito porque eso una vez más suena un poco mejor a "jamás va a suceder, imbécil, antes muerta".

—Por ahora... ¿Me dices si esta que viene es _Virginia Street?_

— _Yes_... —abre el navegador del móvil.

—Ya estamos casi, entonces. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a cantar?

—¿No que yo elegía tus canciones?

— _Yes..._ ¿Quieres que yo elija las tuyas? Vas a terminar cantando Cher o algo así.

—Si eliges canciones raras, te las elegiré para ti.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú vas a cantar primero? —sonríe estacionándose. Sey se encoge de hombros porque no ha pensado en eso—. Quizás... —sonríe un poco —, debamos cantar la primera juntos. Anda, baja —le señala la puerta y abre la suya.

—¿Juntos? ¿Qué quieres cantar juntos? —se baja.

—Ehh... Lo que sea, hombre —se encoge de hombros bajándose —. Lo que quieras cantar. ¿Cómo funcionan estos sitios? ¿Es un escenario y cantas para todos?

—No, en principio son salas privadas, en los que he estado en Asia.

—¡Ah! Eso es aún más fácil... —sonríe un poco relajándose... y lo que pasa es que no es que le preocupe en lo absoluto cantar, pero frente a desconocidos... Y con la chica que le gusta ahí... Sería un poco peor. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos después de cerrar el coche —. ¿Qué vas a ponerme a cantar?

—Vamos a ver qué hay. ¿No querías empezar por una los dos? —se ríe y le toma del brazo acostumbrada a andar así con Francia o Canadá o América o casi cualquiera en general. Él levanta las cejas, para NADA acostumbrado a que le tomen del brazo al andar, aunque sonríe un poquito porque lo hace, sonrojadito.

— _Yes_... Es que... —se ríe un poco, nerviosito con todo esto—, no le digas a Alba, pero en realidad no sé cómo nunca pensé hacer esto antes —debe ser que no tenías con quien.

—Ya te he dicho yo de tu falta de imaginación.

El chico de los tréboles se ríe un poco más, acercándose a la puerta del lugar, notando que sí que parece ser el lugar que decían.

— _Delmonicas._ Es ese el que buscaste, ¿no? _Come on_ —se acerca a la puerta tirando de ella—. Y no es falta de imaginación, es que es una tontería.

— _Yes_ —entra detrás—. Pero igual ahora te preguntas por qué no lo hiciste antes.

— _Well..._ Las putas no hacen estas cosas —contesta sin prestar atención en lo que está diciendo acercándose a la chica que les recibe. Sonríe y hay cierto orgullo en esa sonrisa, inevitable y quizás incluso notorio—. Somos dos, vengo con ella.

Seychelles levanta una ceja con el asunto de las putas porque creo que no es consciente de la magnitud real de la tragedia, pero no dice nada.

La chica les pregunta si quieren bar o una cabina de las que están arriba, y en poco tiempo ya tienen la explicación de cómo llegar al sitio apropiado.

Así que ahí cruzan los dos el bar... Bastante moderno y... exactamente el tipo de bares fresas que no suele visitar Irlanda jamás. Seguramente Seychelles lo encuentra un lugar más normal que él, a media luz y con mesas pequeñas con algunas parejas _gays_ bastante acarameladas.

* * *

 _¡Bien, Seychelles! Esa clase de respuesta por teléfono es la que te hace ganar la aprobación y aprecio de los británicos ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	24. Chapter 24

—Oh, cielos... creo que ya sé que vas a cantar...

— _What?_ —la mira de reojo, más crispado por la ambientación en realidad, tirando de ella a las escaleras.

—Lo sabrás cuando empiece a sonar —se ríe yendo con él.

—Este sitio es como... Ugh —protesta un poco con grimita de lo fresa y estirado—. Espero que arriba esté un poco mejor.

—Nah, no es ugh, es bonito.

—¿Te parece? Es bastante... Bueh, ya, de hecho quedas perfecta con ese vestido que traes en un sitio así —sonríe de lado al notarlo—, niña fresita.

— _Sorry?_ ¿Nada más porque no voy en shorts?

—No, porque vienes vestida así como para ir a un bar de estos... En los que las bebidas son de colores. Está bien, me hace gracia —le sonríe un poco notando que arriba es igual la ambientación con luz levemente roja, alfombras gruesas y varias puertas, cada una con un número plateado en ella.

—Me gustan las bebidas de colores, ¿algún problema?

—Nah, son bebidas de niña —sonríe buscando la puerta.

—Apuesto a que podrían dejarte _KO_ bastante rápido.

—Nah, venga... A ver, no soy _Cymru_ ni Alba ni _England_ que desayunan whiskey o Ginebra, pero... Joder, esas bebiditas tontas. Sólo podrían marearme por el azúcar, pero yo bebo cerveza, que es dulce también... —se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta que buscan.

—¡Pues precisamente por el azúcar!

—Quizás, para vengarte, puedas pedir para mí una de esas mierdecillas de colores. Prometo tomármela toda —propone cerrando la puerta y notando que... De todo el ruido que se escuchaba en el bar, aquí adentro no se escucha nada.

—¿Para vengarme de tus shorts?

—Nah, de la cerveza que te pedí. Otra cosa que se equilibra con lo homónimo —le lanza una sonrisita que pretende ser matadora. La chica pone los ojos en blanco mirando alrededor y acercándose al micro—. Se te van a quedar los ojos así. Anda... Elige algo para cantar.

—¿Para ti? —sonríe malignilla.

—Ehhh... _Yes, come on_ , que no se diga…

— _Ok!_ —se pone a buscar la canción en la lista y cuando está todo preparado le tiende el micro.

—Creo que... Debí pedir esa bebidita dulce antes ¿Qué es?

Le da al _play_ y sonríe. Irlanda levanta las cejas tratando de reconocer qué es… Y la debe reconocer enseguida, _YMCA_ de los _Village People._

— _WHAT? No way!_ ¡No voy a cantar esto!

—Vengaaaa —se muere de risa. Él aprieta los ojos y se levanta soltando el aire. Seychelles levanta las cejas porque no esperaba que accediera.

—No voy a hacerte la coreografía, eh... Lo que quieras.

— _Why nooot?_

—¡Porque no! Porque es una canción súper gay —hace los ojos en blanco—, y... Es una mamada esta canción.

—¡Precisamente porque es una canción súper _gay!_

—¡Pues yo no soy súper gay! Y es horren... _It's fun to stay at the YYYYY-m-c-AAAAA_ —se interrumpe de hablar para cantar y... Empieza a hacer la coreografía.

Y ella se muere de la risa. Él también, en realidad, se le acerca un poco a ella y pone voz graaaaave, haciendo payasadas.

— _They have everything for you men to enjoy; you can hang out with all the boooooys..._

Que hacen que se ría más y quizás baile un poco y cante con él también. Se ríiiiie y se ríiiiiie.

— _Bloody hell..._ ¡Es que esto no puede ser peor! —protesta quitándose el micro y apretando los ojos ahorrándose unas estrofas.

—¡Claro que sí, vas a sacar una puntuación pésima porque no la has cantado entera! Aunque parecías súper convencido.

—¿Tienes que cantar toda y te dan puntos? ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Eso no me lo dijiste!

—¡Pues como en la consola!

—Ya, ya entiendo... Pues nada, perderé y tú vas a cantar en irlandés una cosa complicadísima y sacarás cero —picadito. Ella levanta una ceja, sonriendo—. Voy a ponerte algo idiota... Ahora verás —busca aún cuando no se ha terminado su canción y sonríe al encontrarla—. ¡Esta!

—Les diré a todos cómo es que me ganaste al karaoke. Que haces como un profesional y que no me creo del todo que no hayas ido nunca a uno.

El irlandés se muere de risa y la africana toma el micro sonriendo, esperando a ver qué ha puesto.

—No seas tonta, claro que no he ido. Yo sólo canto en la ducha —es _Barbie Girl._

Hace un gesto de protesta antes de ponerse a cantarla igual... y bailar más de lo que canta. Irlanda levanta las cejas y la mira hacer idiotizándose un poco. Y para colmo él tararea sin poder evitarlo.

— _You can brush my hair_ —juega con una de sus colas—. _Undress me everywhereee_ —se baja un tirante del vestido y le guiña un ojo, medio muerta de risa— _imagination, life is your creation!_

Bien... Alguien babea. Sonríe idiota y la mira de arriba abajo. Y Seychelles sigue bailando, haciendo voz cada vez más idiota en falsete hasta que se acaba la canción. En realidad... el irlandés se burla menos de lo que debería, más idiotizado que nada... Aunque se ríe un poquito.

—¡Ha! —da un salto haciendo el signo de la victoria cuando ve que saca más puntuación. El británico mira la puntuación... Sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—La mereces... Sobre todo el bailecito.

—Envidia que tienes.

—¡Pero si te lo digo por las buenas! Y envidia no, ni una poca, prefiero estar sentadito aquí y verte... —sonríe.

—Pues es tu turno.

—¿Qué voy a cantar?

—Mmm... ¿ _I want to break free_ vuelve a ser demasiado _gay?_

— _Really?_ —levanta una ceja y la morena se ríe.

—¿Algo de _Justin Bieber_ entonces?

— _Nooo!_

—¡Ah! No, no, no, ¡ya sé, ya sé! —se va a poner otra.

Irlanda se ríe un poco esperando nerviosito y cuando escucha que es _Dancing queen,_ de Abba aprieta los ojos.

—Van a dolerte los oídos si canto esto.

—No seas lloricaaa —es que se muere de la risa con las caras que pone.

—Es que no me da... Mira —se aclara la garganta y empieza a cantar con voz en falsete, súper aguda.

—Insisto que nada más con lo convencido que pareces ya vale la pena.

— _What?_ ¡No estoy convencido! —protesta y la chica, insisto, no para de reír —. Y shush, calla que se me va la estrofa..., _daaaancing queeeen._

Es que Seychelles casi se muere y a Irlanda se le pega la risa sin que pueda cantar mucho más.

— _Bloody hell..._ ¡Es ETERNA! —protesta entre risas.

—Vas a perdeeeer.

— _¿Más aún que el tiempo al cantar estoooo?_ —hace el tonito de la canción cambiando la letra —. _Eeeesta canción es un aaaaascoooo_.

Ella vueeeeelve a reírse y él se muere de la risa con ella señalando la pantalla.

—¡Me dió puntos!

—¡Ya te dije que parecías muy convencido!

—La verdad es que sí que soy una _queen_ —se ríe haciendo tonito súper amanerado.

—Y yo que creía que me la cantabas a mí por el bailecito de antes.

—… Shite! Eso es...—arruga la nariz pensando que ese es mejor pretexto ese... Se levanta —. Ahora vas a ver que yo soy magnánimo.

—Veamos —sonríe de lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La macarena... Vamos a ver si la tienen.

 _—_ _Are you kidding me? —_ se ríe.

 _—_ _YMCA? Dancing queen...?_

—¡Creía que ibas a ser magnánimo!

—Me he arrepentido... Ven, acércate —le pide haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras busca la canción. Sey lo hace.

Sólo que la canción que está puesta no es la Macarena... Es _Popular Song_ de Mika. La morena levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—Esta versión de la Macarena no me la sé.

—Es una nueva y mejorada... ¿Sabes cuál es? La de _Wicked_.

— _Yes, yes,_ conozco la canción, Mika me gusta mucho.

Irlanda sonríe un poco, pretendiendo evidentemente cantar los dos.

—Entonces sabes... que tú empiezas.

Pone la mano sobre la suya y atrae el micrófono hacia sí. Él se pone nerviosito sin poder evitarlo y Seychelles sonríe un poquito y empieza a cantar mirándole a los ojos.

Y él debería cantar en esa misma primera estrofa, pero se ha puesto nerviosito así que seguro es Seychelles quien tiene que reñirle un poco para que empiece sacándolo de su nube. Le aprieta la mano para avisarle cuando le toca.

Se atraganta un poco pero consigue seguir el paso y cantar lo que le toca, nerviosito... Se sonroja un poquito y trata de no balbucear, es una ventaja enorme que se la sepa sin verla así que... Lo consigue y llegan a la parte de cantar los dos. En la que evidentemente ella se le acerca y hasta puede que se le eche un poco encima para llegar al micrófono.

La toma de la cintura torpemente y es que hasta debe temblarle un poco la voz. Para la parte en que tiene que cantar él solo no le queda más que cerrar los ojos y apretarla un poco, inconscientemente, mientras canta un poco mejor por estar concentrado.

Ella sostiene el aliento cuando la acerca hacia sí y traga saliva un poco nerviosita, pero si separarse claro. Irlanda se humedece los labios al final de su verso y le acerca el micro a ella para que cante lo que le toca, abriendo los ojos y mirándola, sorprendiéndose un poco de que esté tan cerca. Y es que la tienes apretada con fuerza, sólo de nervios.

Ella canta bastante bien aunque él lo hace mejor, mueve un poco la cabeza a los lados siguiendo el ritmo.

Irlanda sonríe. Sonríe de verdad complacido, porque esto es realmente genial... Ella es divertida y está cantando con él en un karaoke sin que nada esté yendo realmente mal. Le derrite un poco el corazón, sinceramente, preguntándose si será posible de verdad que al menos hagan esto de vez en cuando. Traga saliva y canta con ella la estrofa que toca, mirándola a la cara.

Y ella se ríe un poco de algo, a saber si algo que ha pronunciado que se ha oído raro o de la canción o de la cara que pone Irlanda... sin dejar de cantar.

Cupido se ríe silenciosamente junto con Seychelles, él sí de la cara de idiota que pone Irlanda, antes de asentir complacido y guardar su arco y su flecha y advertirle a Irlanda silenciosamente un "no la cagues, cabrón".

Cuando se acaba la canción Seychelles se vuelve a las puntuaciones y al ver que lo han hecho bastante bien, pone una mano para que Irlanda la choque con ella. Él lo hace, riendo.

—Esto es gracias a mi excelente gusto musical y... Que soy magnánimo —sonríe. Seychelles se ríe de nuevo, negando con la cabeza—. Aunque si quieres cantar la Macarena...

— _No, thanks_. Además, ahora me toca a mí elegir.

—Desastre inminente.

Ella se humedece los labios pensando en que le toca elegir y podría elegir un dúo también... notando que Irlanda ha elegido una canción bastante blanca pensando en si podría elegir... quién sabe, algo más... de amor. Que hay MILLONES y si quizás él se asuste. De hecho quizás hasta ella se asuste a sí misma con eso, mientras le saca la lengua y se va a ver qué hay.

Irlanda le saca la lengua de vuelta e inspecciona por ahí notando que hay una pantalla igual para pedir bebidas. ¡Bingo!

—Había pensado que como _psycho_ que eres, quizás te sentirías identificado con algo tipo _"Every Breath you take_ " de _Sting_ o _"I don't wanna miss a thing"_ de _Aerosmith..._

El británico levanta las cejas y se ríe dejando de mirar las bebidas que aparecen en una pantalla y que cada una le apetece menos que la que sigue.

— _What?_ ¿Eso que tiene que ver con ser _psycho?_ Además no es que me sienta identificado con esas canciones... meloooosas.

—Sorry? _Every breath you_ take no es para nada melosa, habla de un _psycho_ con una obsesión insana —pica. Irlanda parpadea y sonríe de lado.

—No me jodas, es una de esas canciones que les gustan a las chicas de chicos a los que les gustan mucho, como ese chico del teléfono que tanto te escribe —se ríe.

—¿Eh? —ni sabe de quién le hablas.

—El chico raro del teléfono que SÍ es un _psycho_ —se encoge de hombros —. Anda, ponme mejor _Invisible Sun_ si quieres poner algo de _The Police._

—Nah. Voy a poner una para los dos, ven —sonríe porque ha encontrado una que no es de amor pero... no es tan blanca—. A ver qué haces con esto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Cantarla... Yo puedo cantar lo que sea —se le acerca sonriendo levantando la nariz con seguridad. Seychelles sonríe poniendo _"4 minutes"_ de _Madonna_ y _Justin Timberlake_ —. Uff! —se ríe rascándose la nuca y apretando los ojos—. Bailar como _Timberlake_ no puedo... Y como le digas a alguien que cantamos esto...

—Nada más sígueme —le toma una mano para que se la ponga en la cintura.

Él traga saliva y abre los ojos otra vez... Y ooootra vez se pone nerviosito, riéndose un poco más y pensando que no le importa cantar lo que sea, esto va cada vez mejor.

—V-Vale... —asiente terso como corderito.

Seychelles se da la vuelta apoyando la espalda contra su pecho haciendo que la abrace por detrás y empieza a mover las caderas contra las de Irlanda mientras canta la primera parte. Irlanda está SEGURO de que su madre va a venir a despertarle a gritos en los próximos minutos.

La africana le mira sin dejar de moverse, levantando el micrófono para que cante él, asegurándose a sí misma que no es una guarra y nada más están bailando. Bailando de una forma un poco subidita de tono, pero bailando.

Él hace el _"Hey... Um... Madonna"_ lo mejor que puede, tratando de mover un poco las caderas con ella aunque no demasiado porque... Jodeeeer es que como las mueve ella. Quizás si le gustara un poco menos... Esto sería menos incómodo. Pero venga, ya está, da igual, es ella la que le está bailando, no va a sufrir por disfrutarlo.

— _Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll_ —intenta imitar el tonito de Justin, pero la voz le sale un poco sin aire.

Cuando lo nota ella se ríe un poco haciendo los movimientos más notorios siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. En cuanto llega al estribillo se da la vuelta poniendo una pierna entre las suyas, sujetándole ella de la cintura y volviendo a mover las caderas doblando un poco las rodillas.

— _Oh... Bloody hell..._ —susurra con un escalofrío tragando saliva y de verdad, de verdad intentando cantar... Sonríe un poco burlándose de sí mismo al notar que le sale medio mal y se acaba de inventar algo que no dice la canción, pero muy valiente intenta seguir, abrazándola otra vez de la cintura.

Se ríe al notar que protesta y se equivoca, cantando sin dejar de moverse y de repegársele más, porque entre una cosa y otra esto es bastante sexy. Ella se lo siente. Es posible que se olvide de cantar algún trozo o cante los que no le tocan.

Y tiene todas las razones del mundo para sentírselo porque Irlanda... Es un milagro que no le esté babeando encima. Y sí que está intentando mover las caderas como debe, aunque es torpecito y no le sale del todo. Él SEGURO está cantando todas las partes de Madonna, en automático y sin notarlo.

Para cuando acaba la canción Irlanda está muy animado. Y no les dan muchos puntos esta vez. Ehh... ¿Puntos? ¿Cuáles puntos? Irlanda se pregunta así como medio ido de olla de hecho. Quizás Seychelles mire a la pantalla mientras él la mira a ella... Ejem... Un poquito ido de olla, sólo un poquito.

Ella protesta un poco por eso y le mira. Irlanda le sonríe un poquito, de buen humor de igual manera.

—Debe haber sido mi culpa —decide ante sus protestas.

— _Sure!_ —se ríe. El pelirrojo sonríe un poquito más aún mientras piensa en qué otra cosa pueden cantar a dúo.

—¿Con qué otra cosa puedo ponerte a bailar así? —pregunta riendo—. Ah, por cierto... Hay un menú de bebidas ahí si quieres beber algo. Yo quiero un té de limón con miel...

—Ahora lo pido —se ríe—. Tú sabrás, tú eres el que conoce tantas canciones —se va al menú de bebidas. Irlanda sonríe un poco más pensando que, hombre, sí que conoce muchas canciones pero...

—Voy a ponerte una de _Beyonce_ para que me la cantes.

—Vale —se encoge de hombros y asiente sonriente. Él levanta las cejas.

—¿Alguna... preferencia?

—Nah, todas las suyas me salen igual de mal.

—Nah, no creo —la mira de arriba a abajo y pone _"single lady"_ que es la que mejor conoce... El bailecito.

—¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Esa no! —se tapa la cara con las manos, riendo.

—¡Ha! Venganza... —levanta los brazos riendo y le extiende después el micro.

—No, es... otra cosa —se ríe un poco sin mirarle, humedeciéndose los labios.

— _What?_ ¿Te... recuerda a alguien o algo?

—Algo... así —igual toma el micrófono y se va a la zona donde hay espacio.

—Oh... _Well..._ Puedo quitarla seguro —mira la pantalla recordándose un poco a sí mismo que si esta quizás es una noche fantástica y súper diferente para él, para ella es quizás algo bastante común que hace todos los fines de semana. Sonríe un poquito menos con la idea sintiéndose levemente patético por estar pasándola TAN bien en lo que es "la mejor cita jamás" en su cabeza.

—No, no, no pasa nada... nada más no te rías.

—No prometo nada... —sonríe un poco igual y la mira pensando que las probabilidades de que baile mal son NULAS. Al menos va a disfrutarlo.

Oh, no, no... No es que baile mal, lo que pasa es que se sabe el baile de memoria, A LA PERFECCIÓN. Irlanda... No sé sí va a reír o a babear o un poco de ambos. Así que cuando acaba la canción entera, la chica se deja caer en los sofás sin aire y se quita los zapatos e Irlanda no abre los ojos más porque no puede.

—A-A-Acabas de... _Bloody hell!_ —se ríe embobado/impresionado/idiotizado —. ¿Por qué te sabes la coreografía ENTERA?

—Waaaah —se tapa la cara de nuevo, avergonzada, riéndose un poco.

—¡Y se atreve a llamarme _FREAK!_

Y quiero decir que les traen las bebidas, de la que la chica se toma casi la mitad de un golpe.

— _No! NO!_ Lo que pasa es que... con las chicas... _I mean_ , mis compañeras de la oficina, vamos los jueves a hacer pilates y aerobic y esas cosas y... cuando salió esta canción...

Irlanda ni mira la suya, aun mirando a Seychelles riendo.

—¡Te la aprendiste entera! Es súper, SÚPER _freak._

—¡Era el número de final de curso! ¡No la elegí yo!

—¡Claaaaaro, claaaaaro! —se ríe —. Te la aprendiste de manera perfecta, eso sí.

—¡Pues la ensayamos mucho, cómo iba a no aprenderla!

—La bailas mejor que _Beyonce_ —sonrojito. La africana se ríe.

—Buen intento, eso no te va a librar de que cantes _something stupid_ ahora —sonrisa maliga. Irlanda sonríe más e inclina la cabeza.

—¡Noooo! ¡No quiero! —protesta aunque se sonrooooja.

— _Yes_ , me da igual, voy a buscar la cosa más estúpida que tengan para que cantes.

—¡Ahhh! Pensé que hablabas de _"Something Stupid"_ de Sinatra —murmura sonrojándose un poco porque ha pensado en cantársela antes. Pero le ha parecido que NO era buena idea cantarle algo taaaan. Ella levanta las cejas al notar la confusión.

—¿Conoces siquiera esa canción? —finge sorprenderse.

—Conozco muchas canciones, niña tonta —protesta sonrojadito haciendo los ojos en blanco.

— _Well..._ pues si te hace ilusión, no voy a ser yo quien corte las alas de la creatividad —se va a ponerla.

—No, no... ¡Es bastante idiota de hecho! ¡Yo tendría que cambiarle la letra del todo! —se levanta sí sin haber tocado su vaso que es té, pero con ron, limón y... maracuyá. Seychelles se encoge de hombros en plan "aaah, ya está puestaaaa".

Irlanda aprieta los ojos y se sonroja levantando las cejas al ver que le han traído un té de verdad. Sonríe de lado, niega con la cabeza y le da un trago... Y casi escupe al ver que sabe dulce y raaaaro. Aunque no mal. Pero la canción empieza así que no tiene mucho que protestar más allá de acercarse al micrófono justo a tiempo.

— _I know i stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me..._ —se sonroja un poco porque esa parte le queda PERFECTA, pero más aún la que viene —, _and if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me..._

Seychelles le mira también pensando que le queda bastante ajustada, sonrojadita... y no sé si Irlanda se va a dar cuenta que la versión que tienen en la de Nicole Kidman y Robbie Williams que es a dos voces...

Y además es que la canción es muuuuuy pegajosa (y bonita) e Irlanda tiene una voz bastante profunda que le va muy bien y no es como que alguien se la hubiera cantado antes, así que le escucha sonrojadita y embobadita, tomándose su bebida y mirándole.

Sí que se da cuenta. Levanta las cejas al oír la otra voz y se sonroja un poco más... Pero se encoge de hombros un poco, aún cantando la primera estrofa. Es comprometedora la canción, pero venga, es "sólo" una canción, y es su primera cita. Vacila decidiendo no pedirle que se acerque a cantar con el prefiriendo que no sea tan acaramelado el asunto.

— _And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or_ two —traga saliva porque ahora viene la parte complicada — _and then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like..._ _"I suck at dates"._

Y la chica suelta una carcajada. El irlandés aparta la mirada un poco porque quizás no debía cambiar la letra... Pero es que le queda muy bien si la cambia, más que el _"I love you"_ que ahora mismo no viene al caso.

— _I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same stupid words your heard the night before_ —vuelve a cambiar la letra para que quede —. _And though it's just a date to you, for me it's nice, it never seemed so date for._

El pelirrojo traga saliva con eso último que le ha salido demasiado sincero el invento y el cambio de la canción. Pero en el momento parecía bien decirle que para el esto estaba saliendo muy bien.

Seychelles levanta las cejas con eso, sonrojándose un poquito y traga saliva sin saber del todo si es cierto o nada más es lo que acomoda. Él cambia el peso de pie y cierra un poquito los ojos.

— _I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make you go out with me... but then I screw it up and then you go away and I am fucked up alone with mum... But you said yes, the time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red..._ —se inventa cada vez más de manera súper evidente... —. _And oh the night's so blue...and then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: I..._

Ella sonríe con todo lo que se está inventando y ahora lamenta no estarle grabando, contiene un poco el aliento con el final.

—... _really like you_ —susurra rojo como una nariz de payaso.

Seychelles parpadea y... es un sonrojo contagioso. El británico traga saliva sin poderse creer que le haya cantado así a... Ella y en la primera cita, siendo además esto completamente inesperado y mucho mucho más suyo que cantarle U2... y es posible que salga corriendo en...

De repente ella silba y aplaude haciendo uoooh! Sonriente. Irlanda levanta las cejas y traga saliva y esto... bueno, no parece haberlo tomado tan tan mal, tampoco parece reírse de él.

—¡Bravo! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

Él sonríe un poco... Quizás no se había dado cuenta del cambio tan radical en la canción, y al menos parecía haberle gustado. De menos se le bajan las ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Crees? Creo que la letra salió algo... Bueno, no me van a dar muchos puntos —asegura riéndose un poco mirando a la pantalla.

—Ah, que le den a los puntos, a mí me ha gustado.

El irlandés sonríe agradecido con eso, sonrojándose un poquito otra vez y guardándose una mano en los bolsillos.

—Me alegra... —susurra —. ¿Qué quieres cantar? —inclina la cabeza y sonríe. Seychelles se encoge de hombros y se le acerca un poco—. Puede ser... No sé, algo que te guste a ti —la mira de reojo sin moverse demasiado a ver qué hace.

La morena se le acerca poniéndole las manos en el pecho, dispuesta a darle un beso. Y él no va a quitarse, de verdad. Sólo que sí que se pone nervioso otra vez, sonrojándose más y poniéndose un poco tieso.

Es suavecito y cuando se separa le sonríe. Irlanda sonríe también porque aún no se acostumbra a los besos... Menos aún así.

—¿Entonces?

—¿E-Entonces?

—Si yo elijo mi canción no podré obligarte a cantar luego _Staying alive_ de los _Bee gees_. O _I feel pretty_ de _Love Story_. Me descojono si cantas _I feel pretty_. Me da risa sólo de pensarlo.

—Creo que a este... paso puedo cantarte _I feel pretty_ si quieres —confiesa riéndose sonrojadito —. Cantaaaaa... Espera... Deja... Deja pienso es que... Creo que podrías cantar _Bang Bang_ de Nancy Sinatra.

—Oh, arrastrando las palabras...

—Me parece que después de eso la que debería cantar _"i feel prettyyyy"_ eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por? —levanta una ceja y el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros.

—Eres una tonta.

— _Idiot._

—Sigues siendo tú más tonta porque no sabes por qué te digo que tú deberías cantarla —le saca la lengua y pone la canción, yendo a sentarse.

Seychelles se acerca al micrófono y empieza a cantar arrastrando las letras, a la mitad canta al acento en francés con los ojos cerrados y doblando las rodillas.

Y a los brits que casi no les gusta ese acento. Traga saliva y toma su té dándole traguitos ahora el idiotizado... Y he de decirles que él SÍ que graba (sólo el sonido) con su teléfono. Probablemente no toda, se le ocurre cuando la canción ya lleva unos minutos, pero graba igual.

Que caaaada vez es más exagerado, decide acercarse a él y sentársele en las rodillas. Vas a terminar con Irlanda hecho una masa gelatinosa de babas. Tararea él mismo por lo bajito sin darse cuenta otra vez, idiotizaaaaado con Seychelles. Le pone las manos en los muslos y le acaricia un poco con una mano, me parece que con la otra se abraza a su té como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Le pasa una mano por el pelo acercándosele bastante y el británico traga saliva y entreabre los labios y se acerca a ella por un beso, porque está muy cerca... Pero como está cantando lo que le besa es... Con torpeza el cuello.

Ella gira la cara y sonríe sin dejar de cantar, poniéndole para que lo haga. Irlanda sonríe sonrojándose, pensando que esconderse es buena idea. Además le gusta este sitio porque la oye cantar sin la amplificación del micrófono. La mano del muslo repta intentando meterle mano en el culo y ahora le sobra la bebida... Le intenta poner donde sea con intención de tocarle un pecho.

—¡Eh! —le detiene la mano que repta bajo la falda.

— _W-What? What?_ —la detiene pero no la quita.

Hace para que la quite, negando con la cabeza. Irlanda la quita un poco regañado... Y no creas que no decide que vale, si no es ahí... Es en el pecho. Así que ahí va la mano mientras hace cara de "angelito".

En el pecho le deja, hasta que aprieta más de la cuenta porque le duele. Pechos blanditoooooos. Irlanda se une al club de Prusia de los amantes de los pechos. Sonríe idiotamente mientras le deja.

—Sh, sh, sh... cuidado.

—Ah... Que te duelen —aprieta mucho menos fuerte, recordando ese detalle —. ¿Mejor?

—Mmmm…

—Mmm... Suenas convencida —sonríe —. Si puedo poner mi vaso en algún sitio, te pongo la otra mano en el otro y así no se siente solo.

—Es que... me duelen —se revuelve un poquitito. Irlanda la mira un par de segundos, y quita la mano.

—¿Mejor? —sonríe y Seychelles asiente. Él se sonroja un poco y carraspea—. Q-Quieres... ¿Otra canción?

— _Yes_ —sonríe.

—Sólo que... esta vez, cuesta.

—¿Cuesta?

— _Yes_ , yo canto pero quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Y eso?

—Pueees... —se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose súper cursi.

—¿Qué vas a cantar?

— _I feel pretty?_

—¿Y qué me va a costar? —sonríe.

—El mejor beso que le has dado a alguien en toda tu vida —tan seguro. Ella levanta las cejas—. O... Bueno, un buen beso... —duda. Seychelles se ríe un poquito—. O... Bueno, un beso —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos. La africana vuelve a peinarle un poco riéndose.

—Estamos de rebajas —con sus dedos en el pelo rojo. Él sonríe un poco.

—Uno lo intenta... —se encoge de hombros. Ella se ríe e Irlanda sonríe un poquito de lado y la mira a los ojos—. Ehm... ¿Esperas más rebajas aún?

—Pues quizás te conformes con un amigable apretón de manos.

—Pues no es como que me conforme...

—¿Ah, no? —le acaricia la cara con los dedos y se le acerca un poquito.

—¿Vas a darme el mejor beso que le has dado a alguien? —pregunta siguiendo los cariñitos.

—Pues no sé qué me saldrá —sonríe sin dejar de hacérselos.

—Bueno... Sólo no me muerdas —eso da una idea de algunas cosas que le han pasado a este muchacho.

— _What?_ —levanta las cejas echándose un poquito atrás para verle mejor en perspectiva. Irlanda parpadea volviendo a pensar "ya dije algo mal".

—No que crea que vayas a morderme ni nada.

—Pues puedo no morderte... ¿Pero por qué no te gusta?

—¿Que me muerdan? —levanta una ceja—. Pues... No lo sé, me gusta mi lengua, sirve para hablar y cantar...

—¿La lengua? ¡No!

—Pues la última que me mordió fue una zorra en la lengua que... Ehm... Bueno, una chica que... Te digo que siempre me salen mal las... _Ok, you know?_ Después de lo que ha pasado hoy creo que te has ganado el derecho a morderme si quieres.

—A ver... si las enseñanzas de _France_ dan sus frutos.

El pelirrojo traga saliva sin saber si lo dice por él... O por ella misma.

Se acerca y empieza en la comisura de los labios como hace Francia con Inglaterra y la respuesta no es muy distinta a la que obtiene Francia con Inglaterra en realidad... el chico entreabre los labios y gira un poco la cara con ansias.

Le busca el labio de abajo y lo captura con los suyos succionándoselo un poquito e Irlanda le toma del borde del vestido con una mano asiéndose a la tela como si no hubiera mañana. Traga saliva y desde ya suelta un gemidito inevitable.

Como lo nota, le mordisquea un poquito con suavidad, a ver si realmente no le gusta. No, querida... Lo que no le gusta es que alguien le intente arrancar un pedazo, así que cierra los ojos y ronronea.

No creerás que ella ha pensado que alguien haya realmente querido arrancarle un pedazo... y ahí empieza a besarle ya de forma completa, aun con bastante delicadeza intentando ver qué es lo que más le gusta, tal como le enseñó Francia a hacer.

No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo que no le guste, Seychelles... Quizás consigas hacer cosas que le gusten más... Pero creo que por ahora, va a reaccionarte a todo de manera muy positiva.

Así que como el chico parece abierto a todo, decide entonces recrearse en lo que le gusta a ella. Y así es como Francia acabó entrenando a Inglaterra a hacer justo lo que a él le gusta. Los trucos familiares... por eso ahora Inglaterra nada más sabe besar a Francia.

Irlanda dice que no tiene inconveniente en sólo saber besar a Seychelles siempre y cuando le siga besando así con cierta frecuencia.

En un momento dado, nadie sabe cómo, pasan de estar en posición vertical a estar en posición horizontal en uno de esos besos que pueden durar perfectamente hasta que se duerman.

Irlanda sería feliz si le dejaran dormirse aquí así hasta la mañana siguiente. No quiere más, no quiere tirársela, no quiere desnudarla ni que le haga una mamada. Simplemente dormirse así, besuqueando a ESTA chica, aunque fuera en un sillón de un bar.

A favor de Irlanda hay que decir que no hay muchos hombres, por no decir ninguno que le hagan sentir a Seychelles que nada más un beso es suficiente y puede ser mejor que una semana entera de sexo.

Y la realidad es que... El beso de Seychelles le ofrece algo que es habitualmente incapaz de conseguir, que es esa conexión con alguien que QUIERA estar ahí, con él... Ahora mismo podría pagarles a siete putas que le hicieran un montón de cosas, pero ciertamente ni gratis las cambiaba por este beso de verdad.

* * *

 _Menos mal, parecia que nunca lo lograrian! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	25. Chapter 25

Pero el problema, muchachos, es que se acaba la hora que habéis pedido de sala... así que alguien golpea la puerta. Irlanda ni caso, sigue abrazado a Seychelles sin enterarse.

El asunto es que sí que entra la chica de la entrada y cuando nota que se están liando frunce el ceño avisándoles en voz alta que ha acabado su tiempo... y en un susurro que esto no es un hotel.

Y ahí puede que Irlanda sí caiga más en la cuenta, preguntándose por qué coño el mundo está empeñado en interrumpir estas actividades. Seychelles se despega y se sonroja escondiéndose un poco porque le estaba gustando mucho, es posible que al final, Irlanda, sí te hayas ganado el mejor beso que le ha dado a nadie

— _I..._ Dos minutos. Dos y salimos —pide Irlanda con un sobreesfuerzo para hilar las palabras.

Seychelles se esconde más y la mujer asiente aunque pone los ojos en blanco, saliendo de la sala.

— _Bloody hell..._ Veo que... Estamos destinados. _I am sorry_ —susurra Irlanda apretando los ojos sonrojado el también, no crean que no, aunque no deja de parecerle fantástico que lo hayan atrapado liándose a una chica tan bonita.

¿Destinados a qué, hijo mío? Si llevabais un cuarto de hora con eso, como no iban a atraparos.

—Vámonos —pide ella en un susurro. El irlandés la aprieta un instante más contra sí, en realidad sin querer que se termine la noche. Pero al final asiente y la suelta.

—¿Quieres... ir a algún otro lado?

—Vamos al hotel —susurra aun medio escondida.

—Vale, vamos al hotel sólo que ahí...

—¿Ajá?

—Bueno, tú estás en tu cuarto y yo...

— _I know._

—Bueno, vamos entonces —se humedece los labios. Seychelles asiente un poco y se le separa, incorporándose y arreglándose el pelo. Él se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —admite buscando dinero en su cartera, haciendo un poco de tiempo para no tener que levantarse.

Ella sí se pone de pie después de arreglarse la ropa, tomando su bolso, pensando aun en el beso que se estaban dando y cayendo en la cuenta de forma consciente que en realidad no se había besado así nunca con ningún chico.

El irlandés se sonroja poco porque hombre, es que una es que le basten los besos hoy pero otra diferente es que no le causen ningún efecto. Aun así termina por tomar valor y levantarse guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el beso que acaban de darse también, y que sigue teniendo mariposas en el estómago.

Nadie nunca le había besado así. La sentía más cerca y más... ¿Suya? Quizás era poco absurdo decirlo pero sentía una conexión REAL con ella. Agita un poco la cabeza pensando que esas eran ñoñadas. Era el chico "casi" especial, y eso era bastante patético.

—¿Lista? —pregunta mirándola de reojo.

La morena abre la puerta de la sala aun pensando en ello, más que nada sintiendo cosquilleos en los labios y en la piel aun donde le ha acariciado. Irlanda asiente saliendo tras ella.

—Sólo tengo que pagar —le pone una mano en el hombro cuando llegan abajo —. ¿Quieres esperar aquí?

Seychelles asiente medio distraída todavía.

La mira y sonríe un poco yendo a pagar rápidamente, pensando que con su suerte sólo le faltaría que se le acerque alguien y se la lleve hoy. Se ríe un poco pensando que naaah, va todo muy bien.

Ella se asusta un poco al cabo de darle un par de vueltas al asunto pensando que nada más han estado en una cita y teniendo en su cabeza como muy estructurado qué tiene que pasar en una primera cita porque ha tenido muchas... MUCHAS.

Él mira hacia ella un par de veces, un poco fastidiado de que se le haya terminado ya la cita. Quizás... Quizás podría conseguir de verdad que saliera con él otra vez mañana. Quizás podría darle otro beso igual a este en el hotel para despedirse. Sonríe un poco con maripositas en el estómago... Y es que no se ha podido asustar porque tiene tan pocas citas que como vaya bien, ya es algo muy muy bueno.

Y definitivamente no es esto lo que tiene que pasar, nada más han cenado en un lugar horrible, la ha llevado con un coche _freak_ a un karaoke que ni siquiera ha sido idea de él y, bueno, vale, han pasado un buen rato jugando a cantar y bailar, pero... aunque se acostaron el otro día esto debe ser por lo hormonal de la regla.

Después de pelear un poco porque algo misterioso pasaba con su tarjeta de crédito... Ahí viene de regreso con ella frunciendo el ceño y protestando por lo bajo. Justo cuando ella planeaba pillar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí y morrearlo también a ver si realmente se trata de un asunto hormonal... has tenido suerte en algo, Irlanda, aunque no lo sepas.

Le habrías roto un poco el corazón y quizás hubiera acabado en una pelea. Igualmente no ha pasado.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta. Ella da un saltito porque no se lo esperaba—. Me han querido cobrar dos veces, ¿tú crees? —comenta saliendo delante de ella.

—No será porque han sido dos horas en vez de una o algo así.

—Nah, dos de todo, dos bebidas... Y como si hubiéramos estado tres horas. Para eso no nos hubieran echado.

La chica de los atunes sonríe un poco y en cuanto salen una ráfaga traidora de viento helado de las _Highlands_ le vuela un poco el pelo y la falda, haciendo que apriete los ojos y se abrace a sí misma temblando porque ALGUIEN le prometió PUTO VERANO y aquí de verano los cojones. Y bueno, será que Irlanda ahora está más pendiente... AL FIN lo nota.

—Oh... ¡Tienes frío!

— _Yes_ —o que ahora es aún más tarde y además hace un poco de viento... aún más frío.

—Es un... Es... V-Ven —le pone una mano en el hombro toooorpe.

—Verano los huevos, deberíais venir todos a los _fucking_ trópicos a saber lo que es verano —protesta acurrucándose contra él. El irlandés levanta las cejas al ver que se le acerca y la abraza un poco mejor, sonríe.

—En los trópicos nos derretimos —y yo no podría abrazarte.

— _Sure!_ Y entonces no os atreveríais a llamar a esto verano —frunce el ceño, divertida. Irlanda se ríe y baja la velocidad hacia el coche, sin querer llegar.

—El verano es como la comida. Tenemos una distorsión...

Pero ella sí que le empuja un poco escondiéndose más en él, que le frota un poco un brazo y la mira de reojo.

— _Idiot_ , ni te creas que con chistes me vas convencer —pero sonríe un poco. Él se ríe otra vez.

—¿Saldrás conmigo mañana? —pregunta impulsivamente.

—No —sentencia. Irlanda parpadea.

— _No? Why?!_

—Porque tengo la regla y me duelen los pechos y los ovarios y me siento mal —no está pensando en lo que dice, está jodida por el frío—. Y hace mucho frío en esta puta ciudad —añade y se le repega más.

—O-Oh... —esas informaciones complicadas... Demasiada información. Se sonroja sin saber qué hacer con eso aunque deja que se le repegue—. Podríamos hacer algo tranquilo... ¿Oír música?

— _I don't know,_ ya veremos... —es que es como quizás el peor momento para pedírselo.

—Ok —murmura buscando las llaves del coche para abrirlo y por una vez yendo a depositarla al lado del copiloto. Seychelles remolonea un poco para separarse y se hace bolita en el asiento—. Ahora ponemos la calefacción si quieres... —sonríe un poquito mirándola y cerrando la puerta, pensando que es tremendamente absurdo poner la calefacción en verano. Da la vuelta para subirse.

Seychelles asiente, sintiéndose mejor porque con la puerta cerrada ya no se siente tanto el aire. El irlandés piensa además que a él le parece incluso que hace calorcito. La brisa fresca le parece que le va bien. Finalmente se sube.

—De verdad que los sureños están mal con el clima... —comenta al subirse antes de prender el coche para arrancar—. ¿Mejor aquí adentro?

—Insisto. Te mueres en los trópicos.

—Es muy probable. ¿Quieres verme derretido algún día? No es especialmente agradable, de hecho.

—Nah, seguramente no te derritas, nada más te vuelvas completamente rojo camarón sólo con dos minutos al sol.

—Ah no, el sol me hace fatal. Suelo salir de manga larga o me lleno de pecas como Alba.

—¡De manga larga es la asfixia mortal! ¡Ni en la época de lluvias!

—Pues manga larga delgada... O kilos de bloqueador.

—Ya me imagino... una masa blanca y pringosa. _So sexy._

—¡Es que si no parezco camarón de verdad! Y luego parezco víbora.

—Cualquier excusa con tal de pelarse algo.

—¿Pelarme? —la mira de reojo. Ella le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco porque era un chiste de doble sentido, niega con la cabeza.

—Igual entonces lo que se hace es salir de noche, que es súper agradable.

El británico parpadea porque no quiso ser el guarro pensando mal y ahora quizás piensa que... Naaah, es una chica.

—Eso puede ser mejor, aunque ya me imagino que tendrás miles de moscos.

—Pero hay vacunas, niño europeo finolis.

—Pero igual te pican... Y no soy finolis... Sólo puedo imaginarme que tú no sabes nada de nieve y hielo.

—Bueh y tú no sabes lo que es el verano.

—De hecho, es que casi nunca voy al sur. Uso pantalones cortos con ESTE clima... Hace años que no voy en verano más al sur de Europa.

—¿Lo ves? Seguro te mueres si vienes a casa.

—Nah, seguro aguantaría sin deshidratarme... —se revuelve y la mira de reojo.

—No lo creo —niega y se ríe un poco.

—No, de verdad... Sólo es de ponerse una gorra y beber mucha cerveza, ¿no?

—Y que antes te suba el alcohol a la cabeza por el calor y acabar mareado en mitad de la calle.

—Cielos... De verdad me dan cada vez más ganas de ir a tu casa.

— _Sorry? It's the fucking paradise!_

—Claro, un paraíso en el que me moriría de calor y tendría más pecas y estaría borracho la mitad del tiempo —vuelve a mirarla y da un desviiiiio para no ir directo al hotel sino dar unas vueltas más—. Aún así, iría... Sólo para criticar tu barco.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente viene de _honeymoon_... al AÑO? —la propaganda. Irlanda parpadea—. ¿Tú tienes siquiera turismo de ese?

— _Honeymoon_... Ehm... Pues... _Yes_ , alguien debe ir a mi casa a eso, pero es una ñoñada —y nunca me ha importado un pimiento—. A mi casa va gente a ver otras cosas, no sólo de _honeymoon_.

—¿Ves? No es el paraíso. ¿A qué va la gente a tu casa? ¿A pillar una cogorza del quince por _Saint Patrick's?_

—No me convences, no suena TAN paradisiaco —se ríe—. _Yes, well..._ No tiene que ser _St. Patricks,_ pero _yes..._ Van a eso. A eso y a ver las cosas celtas al Norte. Los paisajes...

—No sé qué te estarás imaginando, pero si no ves lo paradisiaco a tener una excusa para andar todo el día en bolas y tener sexo cada dos horas, mientras comes mariscos y bebes frutas dulces es que debes ser de otro planeta. Así que de ñoñería nada —sonríe. El pelirrojo parpadea.

—Bueno... Es que puesto así...

— _I win._

—Es que esas son trampas.

—Ninguna trampa, _I win_. Sin siquiera mencionar las playas vírgenes de arena blanca y agua cristalina y las puestas de sol en el océano. No puedes ganar contra un paraíso.

—Es que todo eso es una mierda y no sirve de nada a menos que vayas en pareja o seas un _bloody_ moreno con un cuerpazo que va a ligar.

Ella parpadea un poco, mirándole.

—Es cierto… es decir, no dudo que sea un lugar muy bonito pero es para una situación muy particular. Si vas en pareja, es fantástico... Bebiditas todo el día, sexo, salidas en la noche. Sol... Área y el paraíso. Pero si no... Hay sol, calor, un montón de chicas que van a mandarte a la mierda. Prefiero ir a un castillo medieval con una súper biblioteca y leer con música de fondo.

—¿Crees que no se lee bien tendido en la arena, a la sombra de las palmeras y pudiendo levantar la vista de tanto en tanto para ver los cuerpazos que, como tú dices, van a ligar, sin que nadie te diga nada? —levanta las cejas y el chico arruga la nariz—. Ah, y un _Ipod_ arregla lo de la música de fondo. No hay brisa marina en las bibliotecas. Punto para el paraíso.

—Y chicas en _top-less_... Eso es _bloody_ trampa...

—Otro punto para el paraíso —sonríe más.

— _Bloody hell..._ No creo de verdad que sea tan fantástico como lo pintas. Hay calor, y moscos y sol... Y no hay NADA más que hacer que eso que dices.

—Se puede nadar, pescar, navegar, pasear, leer, ir de compras, bailar, jugar _voley_ playa con las chicas en _top-less…_

—Y vivir en un barco. Maldita sea...

—Y hasta hacer hogueras y tocar la guitarra junto al fuego... lo siento, biblioteca. También hay cines y casinos y teatros, discotecas y bares en la playa...

—Y es como estar de _bloody_ vacaciones todo el tiempo. Aún así, pasear en caballo por las praderas, ir a museos, ir a bibliotecas... Lo tuyo está muy bien unos días, quizás, pero... La arena no me convence.

—Bah, que sabrás tú, europeo finolis —insiste. Él la mira de reojo, ya... Había dado suficientes pistas, ¿no? Y ya la había invitado a salir. Quizás...

—Quizás podrías venir tú a mi casa un día... —propone sintiéndose idiota porque seguro va a decir que no. Qué mierda tenía que hacer... ¿Era algo así como un suplicador serial o algo así? Era sólo... Que algo tenía esta chica que quería su estúpida atención —, pero avísame antes para no estar.

Ella levanta una ceja.

—Sí, claro, mira. También puedes venir tú a la mía en esas. Ni siquiera hace falta que me avises, ya tomaré mi barco y me iré a otra isla en cuanto vea al monstruoso niño gamba —pica e Irlanda se ríe un poco con eso.

—Qué maravilla. Así es como puedo conquistar un paradisiaco archipiélago. Eso explica muchas cosas sobre _England_ y sus conquistas.

— _What?_

—Seguro... Salían huyendo de él igual que... —vacila notando que está diciendo bastantes tonterías juntas —. Me refería a la textual conquista de la tierra.

— _Well, yes._ Pero no por el color rojo, por las armas —se ríe.

Se da una buena regañina mental por meter a Inglaterra aquí y quitarle a su "conquista" el carácter "sexual" que pretendía.

—B-Bueno, yo quizás si pueda conquistarte sólo por el color...

— _Ah, yes?_ ¿El rojo en la piel te resalta el verde de los ojos?

— _Y-Yes,_ y me hace irresistible. Eso y el olor a coco del bloqueador —apunta sonrojándose porque todo este intercambio es fataaaal. Seychelles se ríe más y él la mira de reojo al ver que se ríe de tan buena gana—. Es eso o matarte de risa —sonríe un poco entrando al estacionamiento del hotel a regañadientes por haber llegado.

—Eso sí creo que podría ser un peligro —se sigue riendo aun un poco.

Él sonríe un poco más porque eso nunca es malo y al parecer ha conseguido librar la bala de la extrema torpeza. Y estaciona el coche renuentemente haciendo unos cuantos movimientos en lugar de uno.

—Cielos, es muy muy tarde —comenta mirando la hora en el teléfono—. _Shit_ , en como cuatro horas _America_ va a estar gritando... —aprieta los ojos—. Y encima _Canada_ hoy no está.

El irlandés se frota un poco las piernas porque él lo último que quiere es irla a llevar a su cuarto. No sabe siquiera qué ofrecerle para evitar lo inevitable.

—Creo que voy a echar a Australia y voy a dormir con _New Zeland._

—Puedo intentar a ver si tienen un cuarto... —suelta —... aunque no creo.

— _What?_

—Preguntar... En recepción.

—Para... —le mira.

—Ir a dormir —responde notando que en realidad ha sacado del todo la idea de tener sexo con ella hoy de su cabeza, y lo que está imaginando es DORMIR con ella. Levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Ya te he dicho que en la primera cita no —responde pensando que es un eufemismo... y luego recordando el beso en el karaoke y lo a gusto que estaba, pero no, seguro es un eufemismo. Irlanda parpadea, mirándola aún sorprendido de tener ganas de dormir, sólo dormir, con ella.

—Dijiste sexo no —específica mirándola un poco como si fuera extraterrestre y sin entender desde cuando tenía ganas de dormir con una zorra y no de tirársela.

—Pues... eso —parpadea—. Tampoco por la mañana si es lo que piensas.

—¿No dices que estás con la _bloody_ regla? Regla. No _bloody._ Es decir... —aprieta los ojos sonrojado —. _Shite_. Lo que digo es que... Ugh.

—¡Pues por eso!

—¡Pues, _bloody hell,_ no te estoy diciendo nada sobre sexo! —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Quién demonios entiende a las mujeres idiotas?

Seychelles parpadea, parpadea.

—¡Has dicho de pedir un cuarto!

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡Porque no vas a querer dormir conmigo en un cuarto donde está el monstruo de _my mother!_ Y tampoco vas a dejarme dormir contigo en el cuarto con tu hermano de mierda y yo es... Yo... Tú... Eres idiota. _Forget it_ —saca la llave de la ignición y abre la puerta.

—Pero... —se baja también. El británico murmura algo incomprensible por lo bajo mientras cierra el coche—. Es que los chicos nunca queréis decir dormir al decir dormir —protesta.

—Pero tú tienes la estúpida regla.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa!

—¿Pero no piensas entonces que existe la mínima posibilidad de que yo esté proponiendo DORMIR? What? _Call me a loser_ si quieres, _but yes_ , quería DORMIR contigo. Y ni yo mismo sé por qué —suelta humo por la cabeza, caminando al hotel.

—No es como que eso tenga mucho sentido, ¿sabes? —protesta yendo tras él.

— _Why not?_ —murmura guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Pues no es muy normal! Es como de... _psycho_. ¿O es que acaso eres gay? —le mira un tanto _dafaq_ y el chico aprieta los ojos y se detiene.

—Ok... Déjame entender esto. Si soy un maldito cerdo que sólo piensa en sexo, está mal... Y si una puta vez pienso en la absoluta imbecilidad y mariconada de dormir abrazado a una chica... ¿Soy _gay?_ Joder, eso me pasa por... Imbécil. Todas las chicas son IGUALES.

—¡Pues es que es muy raro, la que tiene la regla soy yo, no tú!

El irlandés la mira con el ceño fruncido completamente confundido... Él consigo mismo, no nos vayamos más lejos.

—Nada más hemos salido un par de veces, ni siquiera es como que seamos novios o algo. No me voy a meter a tu cama con la excusa de que en realidad nada más quieres dormir para que cuando me duerma empieces a machacártela conmigo en la cama o alguna otra cosa pervertida.

La mira y abre un poquito los labios pensando que habían llegado hasta este punto después de toda la noche... Y él estaba pensando de verdad en dormir con la chica como su novia o algo así y la única imagen que había sido capaz de proyectar era la de loco pervertido. Quizás lo era, un loco pervertido que pensaba en dormir abrazado a una chica que apenas conocía.

—Y no me digas que no eres de esos, TODOS sois de esos. Tarde o temprano. Y si realmente no lo eras es que no se te había ocurrido, así que... —sigue, porque el problema no es la imagen que has dado, es la que tiene después de tooooodos los chicos con los que ha estado ella.

—Eres… Eres exactamente igual que todas las otras zorras —murmura mirándola fijamente.

— _What?_ —entrecierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—No importa lo que diga o lo que haga... Sólo importa la imagen que te has hecho en tu cabeza de mí, de que soy un _bloody psycho_ pervertido... como TODAS. Al menos pensaba que después de hablar conmigo y de besarme y... —aprieta los ojos frustrado.

—¿Pues qué acaso tú has dejado de llamarme "zorra"? ¡Ni te creas que eres tan especial!

Irlanda traga saliva y vacila.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— _What? —_ Parpadea completamente tomada por sorpresa. El pelirrojo cambia el peso de pie y la mira a los ojos.

—Sólo piensa antes de decir que no...

— _But... what?_ —es que aun está flipando.

—Nunca he sido el novio de alguien, así que seguramente... Bueno...

— _You're an idiot_ —aprieta los ojos. Irlanda cambia el peso de pie. Pero hay que decir que en realidad no está enfadada, nada más está MUY confundida. Hemos de decir que él no tiene NI IDEA de lo que está haciendo —. Anda... vete a dormir y ya hablamos mañana.

Parpadea ahora él y se sonroja un poquito. Seychelles se pasa una mano por el pelo y se acerca a los ascensores.

Irlanda se humedece los labios, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando, sin tener idea de en qué han terminado. Y ese es justo el asunto, NO te ha rechazado.

Suspira pensando que al menos le ha dicho que se verían mañana, apretando los ojos. No debía haberle dicho de ser novios... ¿Qué se creía, Gales? Se maldice a sí mismo yendo a las escaleras.

Le mira de reojo al ver que se va hacia otro lado y parpadea pensando que es de verdad el tío más raro con el que ha salido.

Seguro eso le había costado el beso de buenas noches... Pero en realidad es que ¿quién coño entendía a las mujeres? Eran todas rarísimas e inexplicables. Ya, claro, tú tan normal.

Ella se mete al ascensor aun pensando en ello. Lo había pasado bien, pero es que... ¿a qué venían esas cosas? Pedirle que nada más durmieran o que fueran novios como si tuvieran quince años, era casi siniestro, a saber qué intenciones escondía con eso... pero por otro lado parecía tan dulce.

Él sube por las escaleras con un revoltijo en la cabeza... No sabía ni por qué le había pedido que fuera su NOVIA, era imbécil. Y lo que había hecho ella... Que era nada al respecto más que quedársele mirando como pez. Y al final seguía pensando que era un _psycho..._ Como todas. Quizás entonces la mejor cita de la historia se quedaría como eso... Como una buena cita y ya. Tararea _YMCA_ , para colmo.

Seychelles piensa además en el beso de nuevo y como había conseguido besarla de esa forma, llevándose la mano a los labios cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor.

Y claro, cuando va a la mitad del pasillo se abre la puerta que da a las escaleras de donde sale el tarareante Irlanda, que el muy idiota ha pensado "vale, yo por las escaleras, tú el ascensor" olvidando por completo el asunto de ser vecinos. Ella se gira a mirarle en cuanto le oye.

— _Wy, em, ce, a..._ —susurra cerrando la puerta tras el aún sin notarla... No tarda mucho en levantar la vista hacia el pasillo y notarla —. Oh...

Carraspea sin saber qué hacer y vuelve la vista al frente rápidamente, quizás un poco tarde. Irlanda carraspea también sonrojándose, notando que le ha visto y se ha hecho la que no.

Se acerca a la puerta, la abre con la tarjeta y vacila un instante antes de entrar mirando hacia él de reojo. Camina hacia ella... En realidad hacia su propia puerta, para ser sinceros. La chica contiene un poco el aliento al ver que se acerca, esperando a ver qué hace.

Tenía dos opciones, decirle buenas noches, o seguirla cagando eternamente. Quizás debía controlar sus impulsos por una vez y pensar un poquito antes de hacer.

— _Wait..._ —en lo único que podía pensar era en un beso de buenas noches. Inmerecido quizás. Niega con la cabeza para sí.

— _What?_ —vuelve a cerrar la puerta como si acaso acabara de abrirla y no le hubiera estado esperando.

—Te dije que era un desastre, pero todo lo demás fue más o menos bien y quizás sólo... Bueno, si olvidamos lo que dije del cuarto y dormir —y lo de ser novios, ejem—, sea menos _psycho..._ Y... Sólo pueda darte un beso de buenas noches como un chico más normal... —parlotea... Sí. Parlotea. Seychelles le mira sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, escuchándole. Él da un pasito hacia ella y luego vacila.

—Has subido por las escaleras y haces cosas muy raras. De chico normal no tienes NADA.

—Pensé que querrías espacio...

—Aun así... —le mira. Él suspira y da otro pasito hacia ella, sonrojándose un poco.

—Dijiste que querías que siguiera tras de ti aún sin sexo. Y luego me llamas _psycho_ por hacerte caso.

—Pero ir tras de mí no como un _psycho._

—Pues no sé... No sé cómo hacer eso, y ya... Y me da igual—así acababa siempre, con el último impulso a algo imbécil, y luego con unas putas echándole del cuarto de hotel. Se acerca un poco más y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

Levanta las cejas y su primer impulso es hacerle la cobra porque es que... no se esperaba un beso ahora, no viene a cuento de nada. El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos quedándose inmóvil un segundo, y otro más. Da un paso atrás y mira al suelo. Seychelles parpadea un poco y aprieta los ojos al notar lo que ha hecho.

— _G-Good night_ —susurra dándose la vuelta hacia su puerta pero la morena estira la mano y le toma de la camiseta—. _What the hell..._ —murmura girándose a mirarla un poco suplicante. "Déjame ir a hacerme bolita en paz, niña idiota".

—Eres... eres muy torpe.

— _Well... Thank you_ —protesta.

—¡No puedes gritarme enfadado y luego intentar darme un beso, no tiene sentido!

—Lo tiene si lo único que quiero es darte un beso y tú eres una tonta.

—¡No, si estamos discutiendo no espero que vayas a besarme!

—Pues... Sólo... Es que nunca voy a conseguir besarte si no. Pero... Es que no entiendo nada —confiesa.

—¿Por qué no ibas a lograrlo?

—Porque estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo... —se agobia. Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco y él la mira de verdad sin saber qué hacer —. Pensé que era una situación desesperada. De esas en las que hay que hacer algo mientras se puede... —se encoge de hombros.

—Sois todos siempre tan dramáticos —protesta y el chico parpadea.

—¿Alguna vez algo te parece bien? —pregunta sinceramente.

—¡Me parecen bien montones de cosas!

—Es bueno saberlo... —inclina la cabeza, un poco sarcástico. Seychelles le mira fijamente a los ojos—. Ya sé que soy una calamidad y que no tienes por qué aguantarme…

—¡Y aun así, me gustas, _idiot_ , no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado!

Irlanda parpadea, levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y por qué te quitas, me llamas _psycho_ , haces como que no y me confundes?

—¡Porque tú vienes en mitad de una discusión y haces cosas raras y me confundes a mí!

—Pues discutimos porque tú haces cosas extrañas y confusas y yo quiero volverlas a llevar por buen camino... Por el de la cita buena.

—¡Yo también! ¡Nada más intento entenderte!

—¡Pero si más transparente y claro no puedo ser, lo que quiero es exactamente lo que te he dicho que quiero!

—¡Bueno, pues no es tan fácil! Me alegra que tú seas tan seguro de ti mismo para poder hablar claramente —se cruza de brazos e Irlanda parpadea.

—No es de ser seguro es... Ser torpe. Mira a donde nos lleva el que te diga exactamente que quiero que seas mi novia, es imbécil —se pasa una mano por el pelo. La chica aprieta los ojos —. Lo siento, SÉ que lo hago MUY mal.

—OK... vamos a calmarnos —respira profundamente.

—Lo pasé bien hoy. Mucho. Querría volver a salir contigo... Si no quieres mañana, otro día —establece lo más racional que puede, sonrojándose un poco.

La africana sonríe un poquito y le pone una mano en la mejilla. Asiente y le acaricia un poquito con el pulgar. Irlanda suelta el aire, aliviado. Sonríe un poquito con el corazón acelerado, aún.

— _Great._

Y ahí se acerca ella suavemente para darle un beso. Todo fuera tan simple, cierra los ojos y la deja hacer. Pues no ha sido tan difícil, se separa con suavidad al cabo de un poco.

(Suiza dice que difícil ellos dos, que no chillen)

Irlanda sonríe todavía.

— _Good night_ —le guiña un ojo y ahora sí que se da la vuelta a su puerta.

—.. _.Night_ —se despide sin dejar de sonreír, sonrojándose un poco más. No se mueve hasta que ella cierra la puerta.

Ella se mete al cuarto y se apoya contra la puerta por el lado de dentro sonriendo un poco más. Y quizás lo oye dar un par de saltos de festejo al otro lado de la puerta, aunque son en silencio.

Finalmente saca la llave de su cuarto, se pelea un poco con la puerta y consigue entrar, sonriendo, buscando sus audífonos en la oscuridad. Así como está, consigue ponérselos y acostarse en la cama arriba de todo y meterse un susto con su madre (y otro susto a ella) que se ha acostado a dormir en su cama.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, esperamos que te haya gustado y que vuelvas a acompañarnos en nuestras próximas historias._ _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_

 _Como no dedicar un long trae mala suerte, en especial para las chicas que decian que preferían el Gales Seychelles y han cambiado de idea... y para las que no... bueno, nuestras disculpas._

 _Mencion especial a 123706, Amy, Camelia Rouge, Holly, isabellaRed, Josita, Karla Moka, Rea, Sajit, Sakeru-chan, Tainita y Vicky Lau por sus reviews, muchas gracias, esperemos que lo hayais disfrutado._

 _y por supuesto a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias ^^_


End file.
